Just and Magnificent
by SubOrbital
Summary: COMPLETE This is a PeterEdmund fic. So if you don't like that kind of thing, look away. Follows the movieverse and how Peter deals with Edmund's betrayal and tries to work out when Edmund stopped believing in him. True love knows no bounds.
1. V1E1: The Price of Redemption

**Just and Magnificent – The Price of Redemption**

**This story contains slash and deals with slight incest. Rated PG.**

This is my first Narnia fanfiction. It is intended to be maybe a couple chapters long. Maybe a little more. I hope you enjoy. This first chapter takes place in moments that run parallel to the movie. The next chapter branches off into my own little Alternate Universe. Warning, bring a tissue.

This story is set in the movieverse of Narnia.

_**BETRAYAL**_

Peter had always found Edmund to be the troublesome member of the Pevensie clan. Their was once a time when Edmund looked up to Peter, and would do as he was told. A time when both brothers could enjoy spending time together as friends, and not just brothers. Now all Peter ever seemed to do was berate his brother or tell him off.

In one moment however, he found his heart being ripped from his chest by his younger brother. Edmund had betrayed them all by leaving to find the White Witch. By telling the White Witch where they were. It tore at Peter's conscience to know his own brother could do such a thing. And yet he wondered how much of this was his own fault. He was responsible for Edmund. Perhaps he had been too hard on him.

All Peter knew was that at this very moment, as he stood before Aslan he had trouble fighting the urge to burst into tears. Everyone around him viewed Edmund as a traitor to Narnia as well as to the Pevensies. As betrayed as Peter felt, he wondered how dare these people judge his brother so easily. They do not even know him. It was almost enough to make Peter march himself and the two girls right out of the camp. However, as soon as his eyes met the stern, all knowing eyes of Aslan, he changed his mind.

"Your brother has chosen a path that is not without heavy consequences, Peter." Aslan said as Peter and he walked away from the main camp.

"It's my fault, Aslan. I'm supposed to watch out for him. I'm supposed to keep him away from danger. And now look where he is? This is my doing, Aslan. I will save him."

"Your love has blinded you, Peter. Tell me, when is it that you and Edmund lost the brotherly bond that would've kept him from leaving your side? When did he leave your grasp?"

"At the Beaver's dam, Aslan."

"No, Peter. When did Edmund stop confiding in you? When did he stop trusting you? When did he stop believing in you, Peter? Why isn't he here?"

_REMEMBER_

Aslan's words echoed through Peter's mind. What exactly did the great lion mean? In Peter's heart he knew exactly what the great lion meant. He knew exactly when Edmund turned on Peter. It was a moment that Peter had almost forgotten. A moment during a time when Edmund would follow Peter around everywhere. A time when they were friends as well as brothers. A time when Edmund did something that Peter had long since forgotten.

Peter remembered it like it was yesterday. Edmund and he had found a stream behind their school that they would often play in, as it appeared no one else knew of it. It became their spot. A place they would spend time and joke with one another. A place they could play and forget the cares of the world. Edmund was different then, Peter recalled. He was happier. He didn't have the burning wit or dripping sarcasm that seemed to lace every word these days.

"Peter, do you think it will always be this way between us?" Edmund laughed as he jumped on Peter's back.

"At least until we grow up." Peter smiled, "Race you to the end!"

Peter dropped Edmund and sprinted to the other end of the stream, just as it traveled into an underground stretch. He collapsed on the ground in a heap, laughing as Edmund caught up to him with a huge scowl on his face.

The scowl on Edmund's face was soon gone and all was forgiven as he lay down, resting his head on Peter's chest. Peter instinctively put his arm around Edmund's shoulder and sighed. Today was a wonderful day. A perfect day.

"You know, Peter. I should think that we will be frightfully late for dinner." Edmund smiled, "Mother will not be pleased."

"She'll be fine. She won't worry. She knows you're with me."

"I love being with you, Peter."

Peter smiled at Edmund's statement, and thought nothing of it when Edmund began rubbing his stomach. Peter kissed Edmund's forehead and pulled him closer. Edmund reacted by shuffling further up so his face was buried in Peter's neck. Peter enjoyed the closeness he shared with Edmund, smiling at his brother.

"I love you, Peter." Edmund said nonchalantly.

"I love you too, Ed." Peter sighed looking up at the sky.

Peter wasn't sure how long it was till he realized that Edmund had covered his lips with his own. He wasn't sure how long it was till he realized he should stop kissing Edmund. He wasn't sure how long it was till he pushed Edmund off him. He wasn't sure, because he was too busy feeling like it was the most natural and wondrous kiss he had ever experienced.

"Ed, you're not supposed to do that." Peter said as he finally pushed Edmund away and sat up.

"Why not, Peter?"

"Because I'm your brother. And because I'm a boy." Peter said wiping his mouth, "Boys don't kiss. Not like that."

"But …"

"You're young, Ed. You'll figure it out soon enough." Peter smiled reassuringly, "We'll just forget all about this. I won't tell anyone."

"Peter …" Edmund said as he stared at his brother in disbelief, "You … can't mean it."

"It's ok, Ed. Let's just forget about it."

"I thought you cared about me." Edmund said as he stood to his feet.

"I do, Ed." Peter said emphatically.

"Then stop lying to me!"

"Ed!" Peter yelled as Edmund ran off.

As Peter sat in his tent remembering that day, he realized that Ed never looked at him the same after that. It was in that moment that he lost his brother. It was then that Edmund changed. How could Peter have forgotten that day? And why would he remember it now?

"Aslan …" Peter said in realization, "But what can I do now? How can I save Ed? How can I fix this?"

_**THE RETURN**_

When Peter finally saw Edmund again, he wasn't sure what to feel or think. He felt elated, but he couldn't bring himself to touch Edmund. Aslan had told the children to leave the past in the past, but Peter couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment and betrayal that Edmund was responsible for. How could his own brother have done this to his family? How could he have done it to him? Had he isolated Edmund so much that he felt no other choice but to leave on his own path?

Peter knew exactly how, thanks to Aslan. He was grateful to Aslan for sending Oreius to rescue Edmund. He was grateful more than anything, that his brother was finally safe. Yet still, he wasn't sure how to speak to Edmund. He wasn't sure what to say. As Lucy and Susan embraced their brother, Peter stood back unsure of what he should say or do.

"Try not to wander off." Was all Peter could say to Edmund.

Once Edmund had retired to his tent, Susan gave Peter a stern raised eyebrow. She pulled Peter aside and spoke to him in such a tone that only she could muster. Peter was tempted to remind her who was in charge, but he knew that would only further her wrath.

"Aslan has told us to leave the past in the past. He is our brother. We must forgive him. Lucy and I have. Why can't you?" Susan said before she turned and stormed off with Lucy.

"It's my fault, Su." Peter whispered after her, "There's nothing to forgive."

_**SACRIFICE OF ANGELS**_

Peter watched anxiously as the White Witch stood before Aslan. She looked every bit as terrifying as he could imagine. Her cold, calculating demeanor sent chills down his spine. He wondered how Edmund could have fallen under her spell. Peter thought the White Witch had a nerve to demand a meeting with Aslan. She dared to show her face in their camp.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." Jadis spoke with a calm, but fearsome tone.

"His offence was not against you." Aslan replied.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?"

"Do not cite the deep magic to me, Witch." Aslan growled, "I was there when it was written."

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property."

Peter had heard enough. He couldn't listen to this Witch's demands any longer. There was a fire in his heart that burned with rage, and as long as his heart still beat, he wouldn't let anyone harm Edmund again.

"Try and take him then." Peter said, drawing his sword.

Peter stepped toward the witch, filled with both fear and determination. She barely even flinched at his outburst.

"Do you really believe that mere force will deny me my right." Jadis said as if Peter's bravado were little more than an annoyance, "Little king."

"Aslan knows that if I don't have blood, as the law demands, then all of Narnia will be overturned. And it will perish in fire and water." Jadis said, turning to face the mass of onlookers before she pointed at Edmund, "That boy will die … on the stone table. As is tradition. You dare not refuse me."

"Enough. I shall talk with you alone." Aslan said before he walked into his tent.

The huge crowd of onlookers waited in anxious anticipation as the White Witch and the Great Lion deliberated. Peter turned to Edmund and could see the look of confusion on his face. But there was also something else there. Something that drove fear into Peter's heart. He and Edmund had barely spoken since Edmund's return, and when they had their conversations were always formal and edgy. Edmund seemed distant to Peter, and in turn, Peter felt ashamed for feeling like he was the cause of Edmund distancing himself from the rest of his siblings. Yet ever since Edmund's return, Peter had seen something in Edmund that he couldn't understand. Something that made Edmund seem both relieved and burdened all at once.

"Peter …" Edmund said, surprising Peter.

Peter was about to dismiss Edmund, unsure of what he could say to ease the situation. And still racked with his own guilt for making Edmund feel so alone. Yet he could see in Edmund's eyes that he would not be deterred.

"Peter, do you forgive me?" Edmund asked as he looked Peter in the eyes.

"Aslan said for us to le…" Peter began to say before Edmund cut him off.

"Peter … do you forgive me?"

Peter hadn't expected such a direct question from Edmund. And the almost resigned nature Edmund had when he spoke, it made Peter feel ill at ease. What had caused Edmund to change since he'd returned? His quick wit and biting sarcasm was all but gone. He barely made eye contact with anyone. And he seemed to carry an even sadder cloud around him than ever before. Even now … Peter could see it in Edmund's eyes. The intensity of the situation with Jadis, and now Edmund's question was more than enough to shake Peter's resolve.

"Peter, I need to know." Edmund insisted.

"Ed, I …" Peter began to say before Jadis emerged from the tent.

Edmund frowned in disappointment at Peter before he turned his attention to Jadis. Peter anxiously awaited Aslan's emergence from the tent, and when he did, Peter sighed in relief. He didn't trust the White Witch not to try something sinister while she and Aslan were alone.

Out of the corner of Peter's eye, he noticed the intent look on Edmund's face. Edmund was studying Aslan's somber demeanor, and in turn, Edmund's became more resolved and determined.

"She has renounced her claim on the …" Aslan began to say, before Edmund shouted out.

"No!" Edmund yelled, "She's right! I am a traitor!"

Edmund moved away from Peter and his siblings. He stepped closer to Jadis as he turned and faced the crowd of Aslan's army and Jadis's forces. He spoke to them as if this were a confessional. Peter's heart began to race with anxiety as Edmund moved further away from them.

"Ed, what are you doing?" Peter said stepping toward him.

"Stay back, Peter. I have to do this." Edmund said with shaky lips and a quiver in his voice.

"Speak, Edmund. What is it you have to say to us?" Jadis said with a subtle, emotionless smile.

"I have betrayed my family. I have betrayed Narnia. I have betrayed the ones I love. I will go freely with you." Edmund said before Jadis quickly motioned for him to be bound.

"No, Ed!" Peter yelled, "What are you doing?"

"Witch, we have a pact!" Aslan bellowed, "Let the son of Adam go."

"But he has given himself freely, Aslan. Are you certain you wish to deprive him of his right to redemption?"

Aslan roared the roar of a thousand lions. Jadis instantly signaled for Edmund to be released. Peter never thought he'd ever been so frightened in his life.

"Very well, Aslan. As you wish. But we have an agreement." Jadis said as she boarded her chariot.

"It will be honored, Witch."

Edmund stood looking almost forlorn as Jadis left Aslan's camp with her cohorts. She turned back long enough to give Edmund a studying glance, and then she was gone. Edmund's head sunk and his eyes became downcast with despair. He looked at Peter with an unsure face, who stared back at him with equal confusion.

"Ed, what was that all about?" Peter asked as he realized he'd almost lost his brother again.

"Ed, what were you thinking?" Susan demanded as she and Peter rushed to Edmund.

"I was thinking that it was the right thing to do … for everyone." Edmund said with a disappointed sigh.

Before either Peter or Susan could say a word, Edmund silently walked away. He left both his older siblings looking dumbfounded. Susan covered her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Peter, what's wrong with Edmund?" Susan cried.

Peter couldn't believe what Edmund had just said. The implication of it all was mind boggling. And yet Edmund seemed so calm and accepting of what he was about to do. If anything, he seemed disappointed that he didn't get to sacrifice himself to the queen.

"It's alright, Su. I'll fix it. I promise." Peter said as he hugged his sister, "I'll talk to him."

"Peter, walk with me a moment." Aslan commanded.

Peter kissed Susan's cheek reassuringly before he joined Aslan's side. The lion seemed somber, and Peter could only imagine what deal he must have struck with the White Witch. The pair made their way to the vantage point high enough to watch the White Witch march away with her forces.

"Peter. Your brother walks a dangerous line between despair and resignation." Aslan said as he looked up at Peter, "You are his only hope."

"What must I do, Aslan?" Peter asked with worry, "I've never seen him like this."

"I cannot tell you what to do. You will either do what needs to be done, or you won't. There is no in between. But remember, if you fail … his fate will be the same as it might have been today."

With those words ringing in Peter's ears, Aslan left his side. Peter glared after the White Witch, wishing he could run her through with his sword and end this war before it had even begun. Instead he pondered Aslan's words. He pondered the meaning of them. He had the unshakable sensation that he was on the cusp of something that would change his life forever. He wasn't sure if it was the impending battle with the White Witch, or the situation with Edmund, or something else entirely. Right now his greatest concern was that of his brother. Was he so eager to die? Peter would find out soon enough. He knew it was time he dealt with Edmund once and for all. Even if that meant revisiting a history he'd almost forgotten.

_**BEFORE WE PASS INTO THE NIGHT**_

Peter lay awake in his bed. He couldn't sleep a wink. All he could think of was the impending battle, and his brother. Edmund hadn't spoken to Peter since the White Witch had left their camp. Regardless of Edmund not speaking to him, Peter made sure not to let him out of his sight. The last thing he wanted was for Edmund to run off and sacrifice himself on the stone table. Peter knew if they just lasted out the battle with Jadis, everything would be ok.

He turned on his side to see the gentle rise and fall of Edmund's chest on the other side of the large tent. Peter wondered what he would have to do to get Edmund back on side with him. He'd give anything to even have the sarcastic Edmund back. Or to just have Edmund talk to him without shutting him out.

Silent tears began to form in Peter's eyes as he watched Edmund sleeping. If only Edmund knew just how much he was loved. How much Peter would do for him.

"It won't do to cry, Peter." Peter whispered to himself, "It won't do at all."

Peter began to wonder what Aslan had meant when he said Peter was Edmund's only hope. He began to wonder why Aslan seemed to hint at things from another world. At things that were known only by Edmund and himself. At things that perhaps even Peter didn't realize. Why did Aslan help him remember that kiss? Was it simply so he knew that was the point in which Edmund lost his trust in Peter?

"_Stop lying to me_!" Edmund's words echoed through Peter's mind.

"It can't be." Peter whispered to himself, "Surely that is why Ed changed in the first place. But … is there more to it, Aslan?"

Why had Peter been so heartbroken at Edmund's betrayal? Was it simply because they were brothers? Or did it go deeper? It had been so long since he and Edmund had formed a relationship based on disapproval and resentment, between Peter and Edmund respectively, that Peter had almost forgotten that feeling that came before it. That warmth that used to envelop him whenever he and Edmund were together. It was something he didn't share with Susan or Lucy. But surely it wasn't the same as how Edmund felt when he kissed him that day. Peter shook his head with confusion.

"Ed …" Peter said suddenly, "We have to talk, Ed."

Edmund's chest rose and fell the same as it had a few moments ago. He had barely stirred. Peter did not wish to disturb his brother, but he had to speak to Ed before the responsibility of the morning battle came. He had to speak to him now.

"Ed … are you awake?"

"Ed!" Peter yelled.

"What?" Edmund snapped as he blearily opened his eyes and glared at Peter.

"Ed, we have to talk."

"Now?" Edmund growled, "I'm tired. Leave me alone, Peter."

"What's wrong, Ed? Why are you acting so …"

"I'm tired, Peter. We can talk after the battle." Edmund said turning away from Peter.

"Ed …" Peter pleaded, "What's wrong? Why are you acting so strange with me? Are you angry?"

"Goodnight, Peter." Edmund said in a stern enough tone to let Peter know the conversation was over.

"Promise we'll talk after the battle?"

Edmund didn't respond. And perhaps that hurt Peter more than anything else. He felt tears stream down his face as he realized that even though he and Edmund were in the same room, they might as well have been an ocean apart. Peter turned to face the wall and began to slowly cry himself to sleep. Even though he knew it would do no good to cry, he hoped that here in the darkness it wouldn't matter.

_**WITHOUT A LION, WITHOUT A HOPE**_

The army Aslan had amassed now stood ready to stand against the darkness of the White Witch's evil. Peter had struggled to rally them without Aslan. Or at least he struggled to rally himself. He found that all were willing to follow him into battle. All were willing to follow him to death. Yet there was one who had avoided his sight all morning. Edmund had been busy preparing the Rear Guard, griffon forces, and the archers. Peter was amazed at how serious Edmund was taking his duty. He'd never seen Edmund so determined.

Peter stood at the exit of his camp, preparing himself for the final speech to his troops before the march to battle. He found himself wondering whether this would be the first and last battle he would ever lead. The thought of dying had been far from his mind. There was always something to distract him. Always something to take care of. And even now with his fate near at hand, he still found himself more concerned with the fate of those he led into battle, than that of himself.

"Peter."

Edmund's voice broke Peter's reverie and forced a smile to break out on his lips. He turned to see Edmund approaching him with a small smile on his face. It was the last thing Peter expected. Edmund had been avoiding him or keeping his distance when they spoke to one another. Yet now Edmund appeared open to him. His face full of grace, pride, and inspiration. It was enough to make Peter's heart soar. And yet he didn't know why exactly it did that.

"Ed …" Peter said in surprise, "Is everything ok?"

"Peter …" Edmund said with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry. The White Witch is already doomed. You will see to that."

"How can you be so confident? How do you know I'm the one to lead this army?"

Edmund put his hand on Peter's shoulder and squeezed it. Peter felt a surge of inspiration fill him. He felt confidence brimming through Edmund and into him. Edmund believed in him, and no matter what had taken place lately, he wanted Peter to know that.

"Because I believe in you." Edmund said with a sad smile, "I always have. You won't forget that, will you?"

"Of course I won't, Ed." Peter said giving Edmund a strange look, "And Ed, there's something I …"

"Majesty, the White Witch's forces are preparing to move!" Oerius said urgently as he galloped to Peter's side, "We must begin our march to the battleground!"

"He's right, Peter." Edmund said seriously, "It's time to march. I'll signal the Rear Guard to move. We'll see when you get there."

Peter wanted to hug Edmund and thank him for his reassurance, but before had a chance, Edmund was already a hundred paces away. Peter watched his brother running off to lead his own section of the army. It was then Peter realized that Edmund was no longer a boy. That's what was different now. The darkness he'd seen and suffered from by the White Witch had changed him. He was a young man, changed by staring into the face of evil, and having his soul stained by it. Peter couldn't help feeling so proud of his brother right now.

"Thank you, Ed." Peter said to himself before he turned to Oerius, "To battle we go, Oerius. For Narnia!"

_**EDMUND THE JUST AND REDEEMED**_

The battle was fierce and bloody. Already the forces of good were pushed back into the rocks of Beruna. Peter had seen hundreds, if not thousands of his own army being utterly destroyed by White Witch's army. Even Oerius had fallen to Jadis herself. Now the Rear Guard were forced to engage in melee combat. That meant Edmund was now in the thick of battle.

Peter would look out as often as he could, and was always amazed at how Edmund was handling himself in battle. But still Peter knew this was a battle they would most likely lose. They were severely outnumbered by Jadis and her army. Even now, Peter could see Jadis making her approach toward him. It would not belong before she herself would vent her wrath upon him and what remained of his army. Peter could not abandon his army, but Edmund could.

"Edmund! There's too many! Get out of here!" Peter yelled, barely managing to get Edmund's attention, "Get the girls and get them home!"

Peter barely managed to yell out his command as two minotaur assaulted him. He ducked one minotaur's attack while running the other through with his sword. He gasped as fatigue racked his body, but took relief in the distant sight of Mr. Beaver leading Edmund away.

"Fall back!" Peter yelled, "Archers fall back and provide retreat cover for the infantry!"

Peter knew it would probably be too little, too late, but he had to try and save as many as he could now. He knew this battle was lost. He could see Jadis gaining ground toward him, but he could not run yet. He would not run yet. As long as his soldiers fought for him, he would fight with them.

"Back, you fiend!" Peter yelled as he ran his sliced off a wolf's head.

Peter found himself surrounded on all sides. Jadis's army were targeting him with their numbers. And Jadis herself was only moments away from him. Yet he fought as hard and valiantly as he could. His sword was in mid motion on it's way through a minotaur's heart when he was suddenly blinded by a brilliant white light. He turned to see Jadis's spear had been shattered by Edmund. The source of her power to freeze and destroy her enemies had been destroyed. Yet still she was a formidable enemy.

Peter screamed out as Jadis plunged the shattered spear into Edmund's torso. Edmund stared at Jadis in disbelief at first, and then acceptance, as if he knew this moment would come. He fell to the ground with a thud. Peter felt a surge of anger overwhelm him like never before. He ran his sword through his nearest enemy, before he ran at Jadis. He smashed away anyone who stood between himself and the White Witch.

With strikes that were fueled with utter rage, his sword smashed against the White Witch's two swords. He fought on instinct, blinded by his anguish and grief. His only thought now was to wipe Jadis from existence and end her reign once and for all. For Narnia, and for Edmund.

Peter fought her with all his might, dodging and swinging with anger more than precision. Yet Jadis was simply too strong and fast for him. He could barely block her attacks. She knocked him off his feet, slicing his cheek. He stood up and charged her again, refusing to give in. She taunted him with her cool demeanor, but he did not falter.

Both Jadis and Peter were suddenly distracted by the mighty roar of Aslan. And not just Aslan but thousands of reinforcements. Peter had little time to work out how Aslan was alive, for the White Witch was back on him in an instant. This time she fought even more ferociously than before. Peter fought with all his might, but she was simply too strong. She knocked Peter off his feet and thrust one of her swords through his arm. He screamed out in agony as he tried to shield himself from her free sword. She smashed his shield aside and readied for the death strike.

"Goodbye, Little King." Jadis said as she thrust her sword at Peter's neck.

Peter had almost resigned himself to death when he saw Aslan knock Jadis from her feet. By the time Peter pulled himself to his feet, Jadis was dead. Aslan had killed her and with her death, the battle quickly ended.

"It is finished." Aslan said with tired relief.

Peter let himself falter for the first time since the battle had begun. Yet his thoughts moved immediately to Edmund. He ran to where Edmund had fallen, and sure enough he was still there. To Peter's great relief, Edmund was still alive. Yet Peter knew Edmund was barely hanging on.

To Peter's great anger, Jadis's troublesome dwarf stood over Edmund with an axe high in the air. Peter ran at the dwarf and sent his sword flying through the air. It pierced the Dwarf's dark heart and sent him falling to his death.

Peter arrived at Edmund's side and looked down on his brother with tears in his eyes. He fell to his knees and quickly pulled Edmund into his arms. He could feel Edmund's body losing warmth, losing life.

"It's ok, Ed." Peter panicked as he held Edmund, "Lucy can save you, I have to get her! She must be here somewhere if Aslan is here."

"You're safe, Peter." Edmund said with a pained smile, "She … dead?"

"She's dead, Peter. Narnia is saved. I'm saved. Because of you. You have to wait for me, I have to find Lucy."

"No …" Edmund gasped, "It's too late. Don't go. Don't leave me. I don't want to die alone."

"Ed …" Peter cried, "It'll be ok. You'll be ok. It's all over now."

"You're right, Peter. It is ok. I knew this would happen. I had to … I had to, Peter. But you still never told me. You never said it. The others did. But not you. Please, Peter. Forgive me?" Edmund struggled to say between gasps, "Please Peter. Forgive me."

"What?" Peter said in disbelief, "Whatever are you on about, Edmund?"

"Please, Peter. Forgive me."

"Forgive you? Ed … don't talk like that. You just wait for Lucy. She'll be here. She's coming!"

"Say it!" Edmund cried, "Please, Peter. Please say it. Say you forgive me."

"Oh Ed … of course I forgive you." Peter cried as he held Edmund's limp body, "I forgive you, Ed. Can you forgive me?"

"I'm sorry. So … sorry, Peter." Edmund said weakly, "So sorry. I … always fail you. But look on the bright side."

"What bright side, Ed?"

"I can't fail you again …" Ed gasped as the life began to flow from his body, "And you forgave me …"

Peter began shaking his head uncontrollably as the life drained from Edmund's eyes. His body fell limp in Peter's arms. Edmund was dead.

"No, Ed! No!" Peter cried as he buried his face in Edmund's chest, "Don't leave me, Ed! Ed, I understand now. I'm sorry! Please don't leave me, Ed!"

Peter screamed out in anguish as he held Edmund's lifeless body. He screamed in anger and rage as he rocked Edmund's body in his arms. He couldn't believe what his own eyes were telling him. He couldn't believe his brother was dead. He couldn't believe the true source of his inspiration had left him. Edmund was dead.

Lucy arrived a few minutes later, but Peter knew she was too late. He sat there numb as Susan checked Edmund and Lucy tried in vain to get him to drink from her vial. The three of them sat in tearful silence as their brother lay lifeless in Peter's arms.

As Aslan approached them, Peter felt his face stiffen in anger. He wanted to scream at the Great Lion, but he knew inside that Aslan was not to blame for Edmund's death. There was no one to blame … but himself. Aslan was right all along. Peter was Edmund's only hope, but he acted too slow. He had waited too long.

"I am sorry, Peter. I am sorry, Susan. I am sorry, Lucy." Aslan said with a heavy heart, "Edmund has fallen because he believed there was no other way for him to be redeemed. Only one had the power to give Edmund the belief that he could live and still have redemption. Unfortunately, they realized this too late. Such is the way of things."

"Who, Aslan?" Susan demanded, "Who could have saved him?"

"I could have, Su." Peter said numb with grief, "I could have saved him before this battle had even begun."

"There is nothing more to be done here. Lucy, there are many wounded who need you." Aslan said as he breathed on one of the many frozen statues, "As there are many who need me. Peter, do not grieve for Edmund. He has peace now."

Peter sat for what seemed like hours while the world rushed by around him. Susan and Lucy tended to the wounded. They grieved for Edmund, but they knew there were tasks for them to complete, and many who needed their aid. Peter on the other hand, had served his time in battle. And though he had wounds of his own that needed tending to, he still could not bear to let Edmund free from his arms. Day turned to night, his muscles grew weary, and his body began to falter. Yet Peter continued to hold Edmund. Even when others begged him to let Edmund be taken away, he would not move. Finally when fatigue overtook him, he let Edmund go. By the time he awoke the next morning, Edmund's body had been taken away. Now he was truly alone.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Author's Notes - This fic was done as a challenge. I don't usually write fics like these, and I was challenged to write one that would be sort of realistic involing Peter and Edmund. This is my first Narnia fic. It was set in the movieverse. As you can tell, it sort of followed the movie right up until the end. The next chapter though goes off into it's own history, not the book's or the movie. It has at least one more part to it. I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. V1E2: True Love Knows No Bounds

**Just and Magnificent – True Love Knows No Bounds**

This is my first Narnia fanfiction. This is the second chapter. If you've read the first chapter, you'll already know that this is an Edmund/Peter pairing. And that Edmund is dead, so don't expect a lot of mack on or anything like that lol. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be. Maybe three. I hope you enjoy. This story is set in the movieverse of Narnia, and this chapter follows the on from the end of the movie.

* * *

_**HOLLOW CEREMONIES**_

The coronation for the three Pevensies was full of pomp and ceremony. An occasion full of proclamation and joy. At least for everyone except the eldest Pevensie. The newly crowed High King, Peter the Magnificent, along with Queen Susan the Gentle, and Queen Lucy the Valiant. It seemed to Peter that all had quickly forgotten the sacrifice that many of their own had made in the battle with Jadis. Including his … Edmund.

Edmund's funeral was a relatively small affair. Aslan had insisted that those who had fallen were not mourned, but celebrated. Peter could see the logic in the great lion's thinking, but still he wanted everyone to remember how important Edmund was. At least now Edmund had his redemption. All who doubted his valor were now the first to show their respects at his funeral.

Peter did not believe it was much of a funeral. It wasn't worthy of his Edmund. Sure, Susan cried like a mother who had lost her child. Lucy grieved like a child who'd lost their best friend. Even Aslan seemed to grieve over Edmund's loss. Peter could not bring himself to shed a tear at the service for his brother. He was still too bitter and angry. And he feared that if people saw his tears, they might see more than he cared to show them. They might see … the true nature of a love he'd only just realized all too late.

It was only in the quiet of night, alone in his chambers, that Peter let himself feel the full effect of Edmund's death. It was then that he would cry himself to sleep and wish for once that Narnia had never come into their lives. For it was Narnia that took his brother away.

The funeral for Edmund and those who had fallen in the Battle of Beruna was strange and surreal for Peter. Edmund's body was taken from him along with the bodies of all those who had fallen with him. Aslan had simply said to Peter that Edmund and the fallen were taken to Salei Barion to be buried. The ancient land of history's recollection.

As Peter stood with the great lion overlooking Cair Paravel, he pondered the decision for the fallen to be buried elsewhere. Especially Edmund.

"Aslan, why did you take Edmund from me? And the others. Why can't their loved ones grieve for them here?" Peter asked.

"Their blood was spilled in battle. Their blood was spilled for Narnia. Their presence here would bring great sorrow for the sheer numbers of fallen. Their deaths were also of great significance. And for those we grant the fate of heroes and the selfless in Salei Barion. A fate not given lightly, Peter. Edmund found the peace and redemption he couldn't in life, Peter. Do not grieve for him."

"Very well, Aslan." Peter sighed, "Very well."

"Susan's grief is different to your own, Peter. She grieves as a mother for a child. Your grief is different."

"It is, Aslan."

"Tell me, Son of Adam. Why do you hide your true feelings from those you care most about?"

Peter found himself speechless. Aslan seemed to know from the moment Peter arrived in Narnia, just how he truly felt toward Edmund. Yet Peter had never come out and admitted it. Aslan would always gently prod Peter to say how he truly felt, yet Peter never spoke. Aslan would sigh in disappointment, just as he did so now, and Peter would leave Aslan's side. Only this time, Aslan spoke before Peter could walk away.

"A love that is pure is not wrong, Peter. It is the thing we all aspire to have. It is the fire that burns in our souls. In Narnia, there is nothing as great. Nothing as powerful. Even in death, true love that is pure … and just, will never fade. It can summon the fallen from beyond the realm. You would do well to remember that, Son of Adam."

"Yes. And it will be mine till I die, Aslan." Peter said turning to leave the lion, "Of that I am certain."

**_TRUE LOVE KNOWS NO BOUNDS_**

The days soon passed into weeks for Peter. Weeks that become months. Months that became unbearable. Peter hoped that with each day the pain in his heart would subside. That he would overcome his grief for Edmund. He found that he could not so easily get over losing his brother, and so much more.

Today in particular seemed more difficult than most. Susan had found herself a particularly respectable suitor. One that Peter did not feel inclined to behead. As Peter sat watching them at dinner, he was reminded of something he would never have. The way they would share glances and smiles. Lucy seemed thoroughly impressed with it all, but Peter simply found it unbearable. So much so that he excused himself from dinner under the guise of an upset stomach. Shaking off the concerned attention of both his sisters and his minders, Peter took his leave and returned to his room.

As soon as he reached his room, Peter burst into tears. He slammed his door shut and screamed out. His hand covered his chest as if to ease a physical pain that tore through his heart. He slumped to his knees and wept uncontrollably.

"Oh, Ed …" Peter cried.

"It's a beautiful evening, don't you think so, Peter?" Said an all too familiar voice.

"Ed …"

Peter couldn't believe his ears. And when he looked up, he couldn't believe his eyes either. There in front of him as plain as the moon in the sky, stood Edmund. Edmund stared out at the night sky, turning only to smile at Peter.

"Hello, Peter." Edmund said with a warm, subtle smile, "Have you missed me?"

"Oh, Ed." Peter cried in disbelief, still down on his knees, "You can't be real. I saw you die. I held you after your body had gone cold."

Edmund smiled again at Peter. This time it was a smile filled with sadness and regret. Peter wanted to jump up and grab Edmund, but found he was simply numb with disbelief.

"Peter, why are you so sad? Because of me? How long has it been since you lost me? You can't grieve forever, Peter."

"I can if I want to!" Peter cried.

"I'm ok, Peter. I'm happy now." Edmund said with a reassuring voice.

"Well good for you! I'm miserable. Why couldn't you wait just a little bit longer?"

"It's ok, Peter. It wasn't your fault."

"It's all my fault, Ed. It's all my fault."

"I love you, Peter."

Peter felt the words like a stake through his heart. They took his breath away, because he knew just how true those words were. Somehow he knew Edmund wasn't here, and yet whatever Peter was seeing, it was Edmund. Was their connection so strong that even in death, Edmund could touch Peter's soul?

Peter could not stave off the tears that flowed freely from him. He doubled over with his palms pushing into the cold floor. He sobbed as he moved ever so slowly forward, not once taking his eyes off Edmund. He was afraid that if he turned away, Edmund would disappear.

"Ed … I miss you so much."

"How much?" Edmund asked, turning away from Peter.

"More than you can ever imagine." Peter sobbed, "More than I could ever tell you while you were here with me."

"So tell me now."

"Why?" Peter snapped almost angrily, "What difference would it make?"

"It might make you feel better."

"Nothing will make me feel better!" Peter yelled, "Ed … I'm … so miserable without you. I'm lost, Ed."

"Well we can't have Peter the Magnificent feeling lost now, can we? The High King can have anything he wants. Isn't there anyone who makes sure you're happy?"

"I don't want to be happy. I don't want anything." Peter cried as he held his head in his hands, "I can't do it, Ed. I think of you every day. I can't do it. I just want to be with you."

"Peter … you have to be strong. Narnia needs you."

"What about what I need? I'm sick of what Narnia needs. It's because of Narnia that …"

"That what?"

"That you're gone, Ed! You're gone!" Peter yelled, finally standing to his feet.

"I'm right here, Peter." Edmund soothed as he stepped closer to Peter.

"You're a ghost, Ed. You're haunting me."

"Would you like me to leave?"

"No!"

"What would you like then?"

Peter's tears fell no more. He grew silent with thought as he seemed to understand what Edmund was asking of him. He realized this might be his only chance to tell Edmund what he should have done when he was still alive.

"I would like to tell you what I should have before you died." Peter said resolutely, "I love you, Edmund. My heart is empty without you. All I want is to hold you. To … love you. I love you, Ed. Do you understand what I mean when I say that?"

"You love me?" Edmund asked, with a surprising amount of hope Peter thought, particularly for a ghost.

"I love you."

Peter felt a weight come off his shoulders with his admission. Though it was long overdue, the feeling of relief was overwhelming. Peter almost felt a peace, now that he'd finally told Edmund the nature and depth of his love.

"Don't you feel better now?" Edmund asked with an almost cheeky smile.

"What?"

"Aren't you glad you finally told me?"

"Ed …" Peter said as he stepped toward his brother, "I'd give anything to have you really here, Ed. I don't know how I'm going to live without you. I'm not letting go, Ed."

Peter didn't know what he was doing. He didn't understand what was happening. He stepped toward Edmund as his stomach welled up with butterflies. He stretched his hand toward Edmund's face. His heart raced as he hoped upon hope that he would be able to touch Edmund and somehow, he'd be here with him.

"Peter …" Edmund said in a soft voice, tears forming in his eyes.

Edmund raised his hand and slowly moved it toward Peter's. Both had a look of fear and anxiety in their eyes, as if they knew what would happen. The moment their fingers were meant to touch, Edmund began to fade. His body slowly dissipated until he was a collection of white petals that somehow held the shape of Edmund.

"I'm sorry, Peter." Edmund's voice whispered on the wind.

"Ed!"

"I love you, Peter." Edmund whispered as the petals gently blew out through Peter's window.

"I love you, Edmund." Peter said as he sunk back onto his bed.

For hours, Peter sat on his bed without moving. It wasn't till Lucy came in to check on him that he finally moved. Before Narnia, he might've believed he was going mad. But somehow he believed Edmund had truly come to him. Was their love so strong that it could transcend death, if even for a fleeting moment? Is that what Aslan meant?

Each night for the next thirty days, Peter waited in his room at exactly the same time. He hoped that Edmund would return to him, for even a small moment. Yet with passing day, Peter began to lose hope. And finally, he began to wonder if perhaps Edmund had visited him only to help Peter move past his grief. In a surprising development, Peter actually found it slightly easier to get on with his life. At least he had finally been able to tell Edmund how he truly felt. Perhaps now they could finally both have peace.

_**PETER THE MAGNIFICENT, HIGH KING OF NARNIA**_

Peter sat on his throne, listening absentmindedly to the latest news from his royal advisor, Rask the Fox. He'd been High King for a year, and he found the job to be incredibly uninspiring. Yet he took his duties seriously and tried his best to be as courteous and diligent as possible. Over the last year he'd struggled to find any meaning in his life. Susan had found herself several suitors, but was still to decide on one in particular. Peter made sure to thoroughly investigate each of them for virtues worthy of his sister. Lucy took it upon herself to spread as much joy around the kingdom as she could. She tended to the sick and wounded, brought fun and laughter to those who lacked it, and generally made herself a very popular little queen.

The Battle of Beruna was long over. It was a page in history that most had long turned. Yet there were times when he could not easily forget that day. It was not just Peter who had lost someone close, but most citizens of Narnia knew of many who fell on that grave day. Even the army itself was struggling to rebuild it's numbers.

Peter had not seen or heard of Aslan since his departure not long after the coronation. For all intents and purposes, he was the ruler of Narnia. He could have everything he ever wanted, but he found himself wanting very little. The only joy he found was in making the lives of his subjects better, and keeping Narnia safe from it's enemies. He believed this day would be as uneventful as the rest. Filled with politics and matters of state. Though one report caught his attention and he broke from reading the newest law proposal to listen more intently.

"What did you say?" Peter asked Rask.

"We've had strange reports coming from the Western Woods. Sightings of strange creatures. Disappearances. Our forces there are investigating. There is a dark presence in the West, Majesty."

"Keep me informed." Peter said with concern, "I don't like the sound of this. If someone is making a move on Narnia, that would be the place to start. We cannot afford another war."

"We have no reason to believe anyone is invading Narnia. But there is cause for concern. Perhaps a few stragglers from Jadis's defeated army are just trying to cause trouble for us."

"Let us hope so, Rask. Send a griffon patrol to investigate and come back with anything they find. Something does not sit well with me about these events."

"I will do as you ask, Majesty." Rask said with a bow, "I shall take my leave of you now, Lord."

"Old friend, when will start calling me Peter?" Peter smiled

"When the stars rain down from the heavens, Majesty!" Rask called back as he dashed out of the throne room.

"Peter?" Susan called as she entered the throne room.

"Hello, Su." Peter said greeting his sister with a warm smile, "Is everything ok?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Peter. Did I just see you smile? Tell me it isn't true. Peter the Morbid is what they're starting to call you. You always seem so sad."

"I'm fine, Su." Peter reassured, "I just … have much to tend to. Narnia is a land in need of guidance, and it is my duty to provide that. I have little time to devote to myself."

"Of course, Peter. But it's more than that. It's Ed, isn't it? It's almost exactly one year to the day we lost him. Do you still blame yourself?"

Peter's head fell at the mention of Edmund's name. It had become less and less frequent to hear his name being spoken now. Sure, he was still remembered with a plaque in the throneroom, but there was little else to remind anyone that Edmund even existed. But for Peter, he could never be forgotten. Yet he too was guilty of sometimes pushing the thought of Edmund to the recesses of his soul, because to think of him only caused him pain.

"It's been a year since we lost him, Peter. Surely he wouldn't want you to grieve forever."

"You don't understand, Su." Peter sighed, "And … it's better you don't. But thank you for your concern. I am fortunate to have you around to watch over me, am I not?"

"You most certainly are, High King." Susan smiled, "The ball this evening to mark our first year on the throne is the perfect occasion to bring you out of your melancholy. I have lined up several beautiful women who would be simply perfect for you, Peter. And even a few men. Narnia is very open, don't you think?"

"And what of you, Su? Will your suitors be worthy of your attention?" Peter asked with a smirk, "Because if not, I shall cut off their heads."

"Peter!"

Peter laughed and found the sensation quite liberating. Susan was right. It had been over a year since Edmund's death, and he could not grieve forever. He wasn't sure whether Susan knew the nature of Peter's grief, but in his own mind, she knew. The way she looked at him with understanding and no contempt, he couldn't believe she was ignorant to his feelings. It was the same way with Aslan. Peter could tell Aslan knew exactly how he felt toward Edmund. And even after Edmund's death, he would subtly urge Peter to admit his feelings. Not once sine Edmund's death had Peter spoken of his love out loud. It remained within him. Yet he knew the time was coming when he would have to put that love aside and open himself to the possibility of something new. Either that or wallow in his grief forever.

"Tonight I am certain will be miraculous for you, Peter. You might even have a good time!" Susan laughed before she turned to leave, "Ed would want that, don't you think?

_**WHEN MASKS BEGIN TO FALTER**_

Cair Paravel was alive with festivities. All in Narnia were invited to join in the celebrations. Peter could not help but enjoy himself among the company of so many of his subjects. He found himself being thanked for things he could barely remember doing. Yet he took the time to speak with all who came to meet him. The ball was proving to be a smashing success and Peter made a point to thank Susan for forcing such a wonderful time upon him.

Peter smiled on as Lucy danced up a storm on the dancefloor, along with Mr. Tumnus who found the intricacies of the waltz rather difficult. Susan was busy being gracious and welcoming to her guests, as well as staving off the attention of potential suitors. As Susan herself had told Peter, she was far too busy to trouble herself with suitors. She had a kingdom to look after.

"Su!" Peter called as he crossed the dancefloor to meet her, "Susan!"

"Yes, Peter. I'm having a wonderfully good time. Are you?" Susan beamed.

"Su, you look wonderful. And tonight is a huge success. But why I haven't I seen you dancing with any of your suitors yet?"

"It does them good to wait for me. Besides, I have more important things to do, like catch up with the Beavers. I haven't seen them in months. But I'll do you a trade, Peter Pevensie." Susan said with a smirk, "I'll dance with any suitor you see fit to point to. As long as you dance with anyone I point to."

"Very well, Susan. But do try to point to someone who won't treat me like I'm royalty."

"You are royalty, Peter."

"I know, but it gets so awfully old, Su."

"Very well. You choose first."

"Him." Peter said pointing to the Ambassador from Archenland, "He isn't royalty, but he is a very fair and virtuous man. I would think I have no reason to chop off his head."

"Peter …" Su frowned, "Now it's my turn. Male or female, I wonder. I choose … her. Princess Eris of the Shian Kingdom. Isn't she something?"

Peter looked in the direction Susan was pointing. His eyes caught the attention of a stunning beauty he had never laid eyes on. Silky brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and coppery skin. Peter found himself staring at her, something he couldn't remember doing in a long time. Susan nudged Peter along and hurried him to dance.

"My lady, may I have this dance?" Peter asked as he held out his hand.

"It would be my honor, High King." Princess Eris said with a bow.

Peter found he quickly got along with this new princess. They danced and laughed, reveling in each other's company. Peter found himself becoming quickly intoxicated by this woman. For the first time since Edmund's death, he looked at someone and thought … perhaps.

"You are a wonderful dancer, Majesty."

"Well yes, I used to practice with …" Peter began to say before he overcome with a memory.

He was home again in England. He and Edmund had 'borrowed' one of their parent's fancy new radiograms. Peter stood holding his hand out to Edmund, who took it with a small bow. Peter laughed at the gesture but proceeded to teach Edmund the wonders of dancing.

"Edmund, you have to concentrate." Peter laughed as he held his hand to the small of Edmund's back, "Are we going to do this properly or not?"

"Peter, you know no matter how often you teach me, I will never be as good a dancer as you."

"But you need to learn, Ed. So you can woo those wonderful girls at school." Peter teased as they moved slowly around the room, "Just follow my lead."

Peter could have sworn that Edmund was simply getting worse with each lesson. He couldn't understand why after all his teaching, Edmund was still just as terrible as the first day he'd asked Peter for a dancing lesson.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you enjoyed these little dancing sessions of ours, Ed."

"Well that would make you awfully clever, Peter." Edmund said with a cheeky smile.

Peter remembered that day as if it were yesterday. That was the last lesson he ever gave Edmund. It was just before Edmund had kissed Peter by the stream. It was before everything changed between them.

Peter came back to reality with a devastating jolt. He found the enjoyment he was recently having with Princess Eris was quickly fading. Yet he did his best to keep up the appearance that he was enjoying his time. It would do no good to upset the young woman.

"You must be tired." Peter said as they paused their dance, "Can I get you a drink, mam?"

"That would be simply wonderful, Majesty." Princess Eris said giving Peter a small kiss on his cheek, "How gentlemanlike of you."

"Please, call me Peter." Peter smiled before he turned around.

Peter began walking toward one of the drink servers when his attention was caught by a new guest. It was someone he hadn't seen before. And though there were many people he had never seen before, Peter at least had some idea of where these people had come from.

Peter stopped in his tracks as he studied the guest. This guest wore a mask, like many who attended the ball this evening. What struck Peter as odd was that this guest wore all black and looked almost like a knight. The more Peter studied this guest, the less he looked like a guest and the more he looked like an ambassador or soldier. Someone who had perhaps come on other business, and simply arrived during the ball. Yet the more Peter stared, the more he felt ill at ease with this stranger. Their presence unsettled him greatly.

"You there!" Peter called out to the stranger, "Who are you?"

Peter approached the knight who turned to walk away. Something inside Peter told him he needed to stop this stranger and learn their business at the ball. Before he could track them, they disappeared into the crowd.

"Oerius!" Peter yelled, "Oerius!"

Oerius quickly galloped through the guests to Peter's side. Peter pulled Oerius aside so as not to cause a scene. The centaur could see the urgency in Peter's eyes and stood ready to move.

"Majesty, what troubles you?"

"There was someone here just now. A knight. A knight in black armor wearing a mask. I saw no insignia that could identify his allegiance. I don't know, Oerius. Something just doesn't feel right. I want you to track him down and identify him. I could just be overreacting, but he looked like someone who had something to hide."

"As you wish, Majesty." Oerius said before he galloped away.

"Is everything ok, Peter." Princess Eris asked as she touched Peter's arm.

"Yes, everything's fine. Let's get you that drink, Eris."

_**THE SMELL OF WAR AND FEAR**_

Peter did not hear from Oerius for a week after the ball. With each day that passed, he feared that he had led his loyal general into a trap. With each day he sent another scout party after Oerius, and each day they came back empty handed.

"He would not have stopped tracking them until he either found them or … failed. I knew there was something not right with that knight." Peter cursed.

"Oerius has survived many dangers before, Peter." Susan said reassuringly, "He will return safely."

"I don't like this, Su. I fear this could somehow be related to the reports we've been getting from the Western Woods. Narnia is under threat." Peter said pacing back and forth.

"I notice Princess Eris has not left Cair Paravel all week. Is there something you wish to tell me, Peter?" Susan asked with a mischievous smile.

"Peter has a girlfriend, Peter has a girlfriend!" Lucy snickered, "Are you going to fall in love and get married?"

"There is nothing untoward happening, I can assure you." Peter remarked, "And besides, I have more pressing concerns. I have no time for 'girlfriends'."

"Peter, Narnia will not fall apart if you decide to have a life of your own. She is wonderful, isn't she? I chose her specifically for you. I made sure she was perfect for you." Susan insisted.

Susan was interrupted by the sound of clanging hooves. Oerius the centaur galloped into the throne room, causing Peter to burst with a smile.

"Oerius!" Peter yelled with joy as he rushed and greeted the centaur with a hug, "My friend, where have you been? I've been worried sick about you."

"I could not return until I had completed your request of me, Majesty."

"Well next time, I won't send you anywhere unless it's with a bloody full battalion." Peter smiled.

"Majesty, I'm afraid I bring dire news." Oerius said seriously.

"King Peter!" Rask yelled as he ran into the room as fast as his four paws would carry him, "I bring dire news!"

"Ok, so whose news is more dire?" Peter asked half jokingly.

"Narnia is under siege!" Rask gasped as he caught his breath, "The Western Woods are being annexed! What was left of Jadis's forces have regrouped and surprised us with an attack on the western capital. The reports we were getting in all had to do with her forces plotting to overrun Narnia's west. They call themselves the Army of Kjell. They've issued a statement claiming that as a land without a proclaimed ruler, it is free for their taking. They've declared war on the rest of Narnia and are already massing a force between ourselves and the western woods. We can't get through to aid our citizens."

"This cannot be happening." Peter said in a panic, "War?"

"I'm afraid it gets worse, Majesty." Oerius said with dread in his voice, "That Knight you spoke of. He rode faster than I could keep up with. I tracked him to the northern bounds of Narnia. He leads an army, Majesty. I could not get close enough without giving away my presence. I could only see them from a distance, but their numbers almost match ours."

"Are they friend or foe?"

"With your permission, I will return to them with an envoy to attempt diplomatic talks. I fear they are a foe, but we must be certain. All I do know is they are marching from the North. They could be on Cair Paravel in a week."

Peter stepped back and sank into his throne. Lucy and Susan were equally distressed. Peter knew the day would come when he would be called to arms, Aslan had told him as much. Yet he did not believe it would come so soon. He believed he would have at least a few years to strengthen Narnia's position.

"We cannot fight a war on two fronts. We can't afford to split our armies. Oerius, I cannot allow you to leave. I need you here with me to help organize our defense. Send word to our forces … prepare for war."

_**BATTLE OF THE WESTERN WOODS**_

"Here we are again, Oerius. What will it take to wipe these demons from our lives?" Peter sighed, "We will have to try and win this battle as soon as we can, so we have time to regroup before the northern army reaches us."

"I believe in you, Majesty. You will lead us to victory, I am certain." Oerius said with no doubt in his eyes.

"Once again, for Narnia." Peter said as he raised his sword.

As Peter looked out at the Kjell army, it was almost a mirror image of the army he fought at Beruna. The only difference is both armies were a little smaller, and Jadis was not here. Though for that matter, neither was Aslan. Peter knew this would be a battle he would have to win without Aslan's help.

Peter signaled the griffons to begin the forward bombardment. In mere moments, Peter was signaling the advance of the cavalry and forward infantry. Soon the battle was in full swing. Centaur clashed with Minotaur. Cheetah clashed with Leopard.

Peter quickly learned that the Kjell Army had a few tricks up their sleeve since the last time he'd fought them. Just when Peter believed the victory would be Narnia's with little bloodshed, the Kjell army unleashed their unknown weapon. An army of reptiles the likes of which Peter has never seen before. Giant creatures with fearsome jaws filled with jagged teeth. Eyes like blood, bodies the size of a half dozen centaur, and the speed of cheetahs. They tore through the Narnian ranks, ripping Peter's army apart. They decimated the Narnian army and forced Peter to signal a retreat to higher ground.

It was almost identical to the Battle of Beruna, only this time, Peter didn't have Aslan arrive with an army to help him. Peter knew he would have to buy his army time to regroup and find a way to fight these new threats.

"Order the Phoenix to burn a three deep firewall between us and the Kjell! They don't have Jadis to break through this time! Oerius, fall back to camp!"

_**THE FALLEN ARMY**_

The taste of defeat was bitter in Peter's mouth. He believed his time as Narnia's ruler could be coming to a premature end. The Kjell Army continued to press further into Narnia while Peter had forced a retreat, hoping to give his own forces time to tend their wounded and plan a new offensive strategy.

"The unknown army from the north continues to march on us, Majesty. It will not be long before they take Cair Paravel." Oerius said as Peter held his head in his hands, "We have sent envoys to offer diplomacy, but none have returned. The northerners are fearsome. They have not stopped once for camp. They march without rest. They do not stop to eat. Their entire army wears dark armor. I am beginning to fear them more than the Kjell. At least with the Kjell we know what we are up against, Majesty."

"Aslan, we need you." Peter whispered, "What shall we do?"

"Only you can give us that answer, Majesty."

"We cannot fight a war on two fronts. But perhaps we can force a three way battle and hope that the Kjell and Northern armies turn on each other as well as us. The enemy of my enemy is my friend after all. Perhaps then we can use the confusion to flank the Kjell army and push them into the center of the battle. We'll use the Phoenix Guard to drive the Northern armies into the center and use a pincer movement to force them into battling each other. That will give us better odds in dealing with whoever survives that encounter."

"If we march on the border between the Western Woods and the Northern Plains, both the Kjell and the Northern Armies will reach us at the same time."

"Very well, Oerius. Make it happen. We march now. We'll also need to bring our Archers in tighter to take on those beasts the Kjell unleashed upon in our last battle."

Peter put his plan into action and forced a night time march toward the border of the Western Woods and the Northern Plains. His army could not survive another battle, even with a retreat. This battle would decide the fate of Narnia under his rule.

By the time dawn comes, Peter has rallied his armies one last time, with the Kjell due to arrive in less than an hour. The Nothern armies will follow at roughly the same time. That gives Peter less than an hour to survey the terrain and plan his battle strategy with his lieutenants.

Unfortunately for Peter, the Kjell Army arrived earlier than expected. They caught the Narnian Army ill prepared for their surprise attack, led by the new reptile faction. This time Peter expected the new reptile attack. He had already planned for the archers to move tighter in and target any and all reptiles.

The battle was as fierce and bloody a battle as Peter had ever fought. He sickened at the sight of blood, and wondered if he could ever feel joy after seeing the horror of battle up close. And for all their efforts, the Narnian Army still found themselves outnumbered and outflanked. Instead of pushing the Kjell Army in between themselves and the Notherners, Peter had found his army pushed into the middle.

"Signal the Phoenix Guard to move in now! We'll use them to keep the Northern Armies out because we're no longer able to pincer the armies together!" Peter yelled.

With a look of horror on his face he turned back to see the Phoenix Guard had failed to light a firewall behind them. The Notherners blotted out the horizon with their numbers. Peter knew even Aslan couldn't resurrect a victory here.

Peter resigned himself to a fate suffered to Edmund exactly a year before. He signaled the order to retreat so that as many of his subjects could return to their families in the hope of escaping Narnia before the new rule came into effect. He wasn't surprised however when no one ran to save themselves. Everyone in his army continued to fight on. It inspired Peter to continue to fight to the very end.

He found himself face to face with a minotaur general who had led the Kjell Army against him. Peter battled the general to a standstill, and was so intently caught in the battle that he did not even anticipate the spear fly at him from behind. It pierced his left side below his heart and ripped through the front. A spear thrown with such force that it had ripped through all his armor.

Peter fell to the ground as the Minotaur raised it's axe. Oreius charged the Minotaur off his feet just in time to save Peter from a quick death. All nearby Narnians surrounded Peter as he struggled to crawl along the ground. He felt his eyes growing heavy and fell on his side, his life fading from him. Even when the spear was ripped from his body, and Lucy rushed to him with her fireflower cordial, he didn't believe it would make a difference.

"The Nothern Strangers." Lucy cried as she nursed Peter, "Peter, I think I should like to go home. Can we go home now?"

"I'm sorry, Luce. I can't take you home." Peter moaned the cordial barely seemed to make a difference.

"It'll work, Peter. We can't lose you too. We lost Edmund. We can't lose you too. I got to you in time, didn't I?"

"I should've left you at Cair Paravel." Peter groaned as he barely managed to hug his sister, "I'm sorry, Luce."

"Peter …" Lucy cried as she buried her face in his chest, afraid to look as the Northern Army marched over the horizon.

Peter looked to either side of him. On one side, the Kjell Army fought his own Army. On the other, the Northerners marched with no fear in their step. They were now well within Archer range and Peter could see them preparing to unleash hell from the skies.

He covered Lucy in his arms and wished Susan were with him. He knew if they were to die, he wanted it to be together. He looked up as the sky was filled with arrows from the Northerners. At the same time, the Northerners rushed the Narnians with their cavalry.

"Cover yourself, Lucy." Peter gasped as he pulled himself to his feet, "I'm afraid I'm going to go down fighting. I just hope they spare you the fate I will suffer."

The Dark Knight himself seemed to target Peter. Peter stood ready as the knight charged at him on his horse. The sky was filled with arrows that were rapidly descending toward the earth. Peter steeled himself and ran at the knight. He heard the knight cry out and knock Peter off his feet.

Peter cursed and pulled himself to his feet again. He was greeted with the sound of cheering. He looked up and realized the Northerners had charged straight past the Narnians. In fact, all the Northerners arrows had flown straight over the Narnian and hit the Kjell Army.

"They are our allies!" Peter cried in tearful joy, "They came to aid us!"

"It appears so, Majesty." Oerius said as he trotted awkwardly to Peter's side, "But just because the attack the Kjell, does not make them our friends. They may simply have chosen to attack them first."

"Nonsense. Not one Narnian has been harmed by them. Not one. That says something, Old friend. Come, we must aid them!" Peter yelled, "Flank the Kjell and draw them in!"

_**A FALLEN KING**_

Peter thrust his sword into the ground and leaned on it for support. Even with Lucy's fireflower cordial to heal his gaping spear wound, he was still in great agony and exhausted. However, all that was overshadowed by sheer joy at seeing his Narnian Army erupt with glorious cheers. The battle had been won. The Kjell were defeated. Peter knew the battle would have been lost were it not for the help of the Northerners.

As Lucy and Susan both fussed over him, Peter watched the Northerners turn and leave the battle without a word. Their army was one Peter had never seen the likes of before. They had not spoken one word. They did not cry or scream in battle. They simply fought, and fought hard. When the dust settled, the Northerners picked up their dead or wounded and prepared to march back the way they came.

"Peter, where did this army come from?" Susan asked as she watched the Northerners, "There is something strange about them. They refuse our aid. They come and fight without saying who they are or why they aid us. They ask for nothing in return. They wear armor that hides their faces, but it's obvious that under that armor, many of them look like creatures of Narnia."

"I know, Susan." Peter said, noting that the Northerner's centaur were obvious even with armor, "But they are perhaps from a part of the world we have not explored."

"Wherever they come from, we cannot let them go without giving them our thanks, Peter. We must feed them, shelter them."

"Of course, Su." Peter said looking gratefully upon his sister, "You are right. Although from what I hear, they're not much for eating or sleeping. I will speak to them myself. Narnia will thank them."

Peter called for his trusty unicorn and mounted him before Susan could say another word. He rode hard towards the head of the Northerner's Army, where there was no obvious flag bearer or leader. He had trouble figuring out who he should speak to on behalf of Narnia. In the end, the Dark Knight who he had seen at Cair Paravel was the one he singled out.

"You there!" Peter yelled as he rode up alongside the dark knight, "I wish to give you thanks on behalf of myself, Peter the Magnificent, and from all of Narnia."

Peter felt awkwardly put out when his proclamation received no reply. It did not register even a response. The knight continued on his horse without even turning his attention to Peter. Being High King, Peter wasn't used to such disregard. He found it both amusing and perplexing. Even if he were not High King, he would still be surprised at this army's lack of any kind of emotion or speech.

"Please, tell me your name. To whom do you serve? What nation do you come from? Did Aslan send you to aid us?" Peter asked desperate for any kind of answer, "I implore thee. At least let us care for your wounded. Let us provide shelter so you can rest your weary, food for your hungry. It is the least Narnia can do for your aid."

Peter realized he was getting nowhere fast. The Northerners continued to march on in spite of all his pleas. He grew both frustrated and anxious as he kept pace with the dark knight. Yet something kept telling him he had to get their attention. He needed them to stop. He needed to know who they were and thank them properly for their aid, before he could let them leave. In desperation he screamed out the first thing that suddenly popped into his head.

"Please, Knight. In the name of Aslan, I ask thee to stop!"

Peter almost fell off his unicorn when the dark knight stopped suddenly. The rest of the Northerners continued to march on. Still the dark knight did not turn to acknowledge Peter. He simply stopped moving. Peter realized that somehow this army responded to the authority of Aslan. At the very least, that meant their allegiance was to the great good of the world, as were all creatures who pledged to Aslan. As Aslan's chosen, he had authority in Aslan's absence. Perhaps that is what had finally stopped the dark knight. Perhaps that is what would stop the rest of the army.

"In the name of Aslan, I command all of you to stop marching!"

Finally the Northerners came to a sudden stop. Peter breathed a sigh of relief. He could see Oerius and Susan watching on anxiously for any sign of trouble, but he waved at them not to worry. He turned his attention to the dark knight. He was determined to get answers.

"Why won't you speak to me?" Peter asked, "Have I offended you somehow?"

Still no answer. Peter did not want to resort to what he thought were abuses of power, but he couldn't let this army leave without knowing who they were and who they served. His curiosity was too great.

"I serve Aslan. I am High King Peter of Narnia. I command you Knight to tell me who you serve."

"They serve me." The Knight said with an unearthly tone in his voice.

"I knew it. Then I command you to tell me who you are and why you have come to aid us?"

Finally, the knight turned to Peter, causing the High King to shiver in fear. He knew he had angered this knight with his commands and orders. He could feel the glare through the knight's helmet. The knight grabbed his helmet and practically ripped it off before he threw it in Peter's lap. Peter was about to snap at the knight when he realized who he was looking at.

"I am King Edmund the Just! Ruler of the Fallen Army of Beruna!" Edmund shouted at Peter, "We come to finish what we started and rid Narnia of Jadis's influence once and for all. Her evil is vanquished. Our task is complete. I come because you summoned me from Salei Barion. And now that is where we return. So that we may finally rest in peace."

"Ed!" Peter cried in disbelief, "Edmund!"

Peter saw anger in Edmund's eyes the likes of which he had never seen before. Peter couldn't think properly. This wasn't some nighttime visit from Edmund. This wasn't half a dream. This was Edmund, plain as day and right in front of him. But how? Before Peter could say another word, Edmund snatched his helmet back and put it on. He charged his horse into a gallop and left Peter numb in disbelief.

When Peter's senses finally came back to him, he kicked his unicorn into a gallop and rode as hard as he could. He tore through the hills after Edmund but quickly realized somehow he'd lost him. Edmund had long disappeared, and now the Northerners continued to march on without him.

"Ed …" Peter cried, "Come back, Ed. Edmund!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Author's Notes - Please read and review if you'd like another chapter in a hurry! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not promising a happy ending, but you should have an ending in about a chapter or two. I'm not quite sure yet. My original version of this chpater was a lot longer, so I cut some things out to make it quicker to read. Still pretty long though. Anyway, Read and Review please! 


	3. V1E3: Face Your Fear

**JUST AND MAGNIFICENT**

**Chapter 3: Face Your Fear  
Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters, but I sure wish I did!  
**Summary**: Peter is determined to learn the truth about the Fallen Army of Beruna and Edmund  
**Author's Note**: This story is ending up a little longer than I thought. It's consuming most of my writing time these days. There is a definite end in mind, but it could be a few chapters away yet. Please Read and Review!

**

* * *

**

_**FEAR YOUR DESIRE, EMBRACE YOUR DESTINY**_

Peter had not spoken one word on his return to the Narnian camp. Though Susan and Lucy both tried to ask him what troubled him, he could not speak to them. He couldn't tell them that he'd just seen Edmund in the flesh, without first understanding why he had returned. He also did not want to give them the false sense that Edmund would return to them, when in his heart, he feared the opposite.

Instead, Peter plotted to hunt Edmund and the Northerners down before they could escape Narnia and return to Salei Barion. Edmund's words were not lost on Peter.

"_I come because you summoned me from Salei Barion. And now that is where we return. So that we may finally rest in peace_."

Peter knew somehow that if Edmund was allowed to leave again, he would not be able to return. Peter remembered now Aslan's words and now understood what he meant when he said the Fallen of Beruna were reserved the fate of heroes. Somehow Aslan knew they would be needed to aid Narnia once more and finish the task they'd begun a year ago.

"Majesty, what troubles you?" Oerius asked as he trotted alongside Peter.

"Oerius, did you notice anything about the Northerners that seemed … familiar?" Peter asked as he raised his eyes to meet that of the Centaur.

"Many of our soldiers felt a kinship to them that could not be explained. But we could not see their faces. They all had armor that covered most of their bodies and faces. But they were creatures of Narnia, of that I am certain, Majesty. But who do they serve? Why did they aid us?"

"They are the Fallen Army."

"Fallen Army, Sire?" Oerius asked with confusion.

"Of Beruna." Peter said with a somber face, "The Fallen Army of Beruna."

The magnitude of Peter's words were not lost on Oerius. He lost many friends in the battle with Jadis. Friends he believed were long dead. The notion that he had fought beside them a year after their deaths was simply mind blowing for the centaur.

"All of them were of Narnia? Who led them? How is it possible?"

"They were led by … Edmund."

"King Edmund, Sire. Remember, Aslan declared he should be remembered as a King regardless of his death before the coronation."

"I am starting to believe that Aslan knew Edmund and the Fallen Army would return. That he made sure their bodies were taken to Salei Barion in preparation for this. But I still do not understand how. What magic is powerful enough to raise the dead? What do you know of Salei Barion, Oerius?" Peter asked intently, "I need to know before I figure out how we can bring them back and keep them with us. I fear if we let them cross into the north, they will be lost to us forever."

"If they are … dead, Majesty, should that not be the best thing?"

"To let them rest in peace? They have had no peace since the Battle of Beruna. Edmund said they would finally have peace. That it is because of me that they returned. That somehow, I summoned them. I can't figure it out, Oerius. And perhaps I am simply being selfish, but I do not wish to let them go. I need answers, Oerius. Summon Rask to me, please."

"As you wish, Majesty." Oerius said as he left the tent, soon replaced by Rask the loyal fox.

"Sire, what is it you would have me do?" Rask asked with a bow.

"Tell Susan I have important business to tend to. It cannot wait. She has the kingdom until I return." Peter said as he suited himself up as if he were going to battle yet again.

"Majesty, forgive me for saying … but are you not weary from battle?"

"Some things are too important to let pass by, no matter how tired one is." Peter said as he adjusted his armor, "Find out all you can on Salei Barion. I must know the nature of that place and it's connection to the hereafter and realm of the departed. Do you understand me, Rask?"

"Yes, Sire. Is there anything else I can do for you, Majesty?"

"You can wish me luck." Peter said with a smile, "For I have something I have not held for a long time, Rask."

"What is that, Sire?"

"Hope."

Peter left his tent with Rask still at his side. He motioned for the fox to follow him as they made their way through the Narnian camp to the Griffon's nest. Night was well upon the Narnian camp, which Peter was glad of. It would give him an opportunity to slip away without alerting his sisters and triggering their tendencies to fret over him. They often made him feel like anything but the high king of Narnia. Something he secretly appreciated.

"Rask, when you have gathered the information I require, inform one of the griffon and send them north to find me. I am going to find the Fallen Army of Beruna."

"Beruna … by the …"

"Indeed, Rask. I should require your discretion in this manner. Only you and Oerius are aware of the Northerner's true identities. Perhaps now you understand the seriousness of my task for you. If you do not hurry and help me find a way to … keep them here, we will lose them forever, I fear. They have died once. We should not be so quick to condemn them to death again. Not while there's still hope. And as long as they are within the borders of Narnia, there is always hope." Peter said as he stopped before the mighty griffon, Seeko.

"Seeko, I need your eyes and your wings." Peter said extending his hand to the bird, "I have a mission for you and I."

"As long as I can have my eyes and wings back when you are done. I quite fancy them, Sire." Seeko said as he knelt down for Peter to climb abord, "The winds are foul tonight, Majesty. It will be a bumpy ride."

"You'll just have to concentrate on flying, instead of being smart then, won't you?" Peter grinned, "Rask, hurry and do as I ask of you. We may need all the information you can find. Seeko, let us depart before anyone knows I'm missing."

Peter felt a rush of air as Seeko powered high into the sky. Peter closed his eyes and held on tight, still not quite used to flying. And even after several journies via a griffon's back, Peter still hated being airborne. However, he knew he couldn't risk losing the Fallen Army of Beruna by traveling on horseback or unicorn. The griffon was the fastest way to travel in Narnia. At least the fastest Peter knew of.

"I so very much hate flying." Peter gasped, "But it must be done. You're the best tracker I have, Seeko."

"To where do we fly, Majesty?" asked Seeko.

"After the Northerners. Track them, Seeko."

"Their depature was quite sudden, Majesty. Who are they?"

"Well, I suppose you will know soon enough. They are the Fallen Army of Beruna. Led by Ed… King Edmund the Just." Peter sighed, closing his eyes, "There is much I do not understand. But I must find them and speak with King Edmund before they reach the borders of Narnia. They do not stop to rest, Seeko, and they march hard. We must find them soon."

"Then hold on tight, Majesty. We fly like the wind!" Seeko cried out as he soared low and fast, "We will find them!"

_**QUEEN SUSAN THE GENTLE, UNDERESTIMATE AT YOUR PERIL**_

"What do you mean he's gone?" Susan asked Mr. Tumnus, "Where?"

"I'm not certain, Majesty. Rask did not tell me."

"Rask? Where is he? Where is Oerius?"

"They have returned to Cair Paravel to speak to the Seers. For what, I am not certain."

"Well trust Peter and his little club to go off on some mission that's probably frightfully important. And then just leave Lucy and I out of it like we're incapable of anything except being … girly. Need I remind him who has the swiftest bow in Narnia?" Susan said as she paced back and forth, "This will simply not do."

"Queen Susan!" Mr. Beaver called out, "Majesty!"

"Mr. Beaver. I'm so happy to see you." Susan smiled sincerely, "Is something troubling you?"

"Yes! Something troubles me indeed!"

"What is it?"

"The battle. The Kjell Army. It was all a distraction, Queen Susan." said Mr. Beaver emphatically.

"A distraction from what?"

"The true evil. The nameless evil. While we was fighting against those bleedin' monsters, they was taking over Cair Paravel!"

"What?" Susan yelled as she jumped to her feet, "Whatever do you mean, Beaver? Who? How?"

"They're in the capital as we speak! An Army that walked right by us in broad daylight. They have the shroud of invisibility. One of the prisoners spilled everything he knew. He says… " Beaver said in his typically dramatic tone, "The nameless evil has come to turn Narnia on it's head. To destroy all that is good and holy. They's gonna make the hundred year winter look like a fairytale!"

"Settle down, Beaver. We have overcome all evil that has been dealt to us."

"But Majesty, they's know that the prophesied four is broken. That's why they come through the Western Woods. That's supposed to be the domain of your brother, the fallen King Edmund. Remember the prophecy when you first came to Narnia? It said that the four … four of you, two sons of Adam, and two daughters of eve will lead Narnia into a golden age and stop all evil. But Edmund died and the prophecy died with it. Don't you see?" exclaimed Beaver.

"Edmund's death … it changed the prophecy?" Susan asked with foreboding on her face.

"It did, Majesty. You were supposed to herald the Golden Age of Narnia. But when he died, it all changed. It's all wrong, Majesty. It's all wrong." Beaver said anxiously, "What shall we do?"

Susan felt her heart rise up in her chest. The Narnian Army was in no shape for another battle. Especially one against an enemy with a shroud of invisibility. Of all the times for Peter to go off somewhere without telling her where. And what if Beaver was right about the prophecy? Had Edmund's death changed so much of Narnia's future?

"Majesty, if I may be so bold. Where is King Peter?" Beaver asked.

"I am not certain, Beaver. Why?"

"Because the prisoner who told us about this plan to take Narnia, he said this nameless evil was going to separate the royal blood and do away with you one by one. You have to stay together. The safest place for you all is together. Right here where we can all see and protect you. I won't let anyone get you, Majesty! I won't!"

Though it was the oddest time to do so, Susan laughed. She found Beaver's dedication an endearing quality. He had been a loyal friend ever since their arrival in Narnia, and Susan found his presence ever so comforting.

"Well then I best make sure you stay by my side, hadn't I?" Susan smiled, "We mustn't fret, Beaver. It will do us no good. We will find a way."

"Cor blimey." Beaver said exasperated, "Now I know's why you're the queen. You's a born leader, you are. Cool and calm, that's you, Queen Susan."

"We must take a step back, analyze the situation and assess it from a logical position."

"Logiwhat?" Beaver said throwing his hands up.

"Mr. Tumnus. I wonder if you would be so kind as to send some of our fastest griffon after Peter." Susan said with a small nod, "And send Lucy to me. Prepare the army to march."

"At night?" Mr. Tumnus asked, "We could be vulnerable."

"If Cair Paravel is in danger, we dare not wait."

"Queen Susan, please be careful. You could be playing right into their hands. Maybe we should wait for Peter. You're stronger together, Majesty. This could be exactly what they wanted you to do. They want you separated. You could be in danger right now. King Peter could be in danger right now …"

_**A FOUL WIND INDEED**_

Peter held on for dear life as he and Seeko were thrown about in the air like dolls. The wind had picked up so much that even Seeko could not get a controlled flight. Peter had urged Seeko to continue, knowing that the more time that passed, the greater the risk he would lose Edmund again. That solitary thought consumed him.

"Come on, Ed. Where are you?" Peter whispered to himself.

"Majesty, this wind is foul!" Seeko cried as rain began buffeting his wings, "The rain is too heavy. We must land!"

"No!" Peter yelled through the increasing storm, "Press on, Seeko!"

"This wind … it tracks us. It won't let me out of it's stream, Majesty. I can't keep going."

Peter knew Seeko was right. Somehow they were being hunted by the wind. Something was keeping him from Edmund. Could it be Edmund himself? Could the deep magic be telling him that Edmund was lost to him?

Soon the rain was so strong that Peter could barely see. Seeko struggled to fly, and began faltering under the force of the wind and rain. Finally his strength faltered and he lost control for an instant. An instant long enough for him to spin in mid air, causing Peter to lose his grip on the griffon and fall from the sky.

Peter screamed as he seemed to fall forever, unsure of which way was up. His mind spun until slowly he began to lose consciousness. He braced himself for death and thought of his sisters, hoping they would be strong without him. His last thought was of Edmund, and hoping that if he was to die now, that Edmund and he would finally be together in death. For he was certain that Edmund was marching towards his resting place. Perhaps now Peter would be with him. Perhaps.

**_A DREAM WITHIN A DREAM_**

Peter woke up safe in his bed, home in England. He rubbed his eyes and smiled, wondering how he could have had such a vivid dream. A dream filled with fauns and centaurs and witches and even … a lion. He couldn't wait to tell Edmund.

As Peter stood up he remembered how frightful his dream was at the end. It was such a vivid dream. A dream that was filled with excitement, but also incredible sadness because Edmund died. And he realized that he loved Edmund more than he should. Peter thought that was such an irresponsible dream to have. Love Edmund? How inappropriate. He'd make sure not to tell Edmund that part of his dream.

Peter realized Edmund wasn't in his bed, in the room they both shared. Perhaps he was already eating breakfast. Peter couldn't wait to speak to him. He had this overwhelming need to speak to Edmund or he would simply die.

"Edmund!" Peter called, running downstairs, "Ed!"

Much to Peter's great relief, he found Edmund sitting at the breakfast table with Lucy and Susan.

"Mother isn't here, but she said to remind you to clean the chimney." Edmund said with toast in his mouth, "I'll help you, Peter."

"Of course you will." Peter said as he hugged Edmund from behind, "You always do, don't you, Ed?"

"What's got into you?" Edmund asked giving Peter a strange look.

"Nothing, Ed. Nothing at all." Peter said closing his eyes, "Everything's just perfect."

Peter opened his eyes to see Edmund tilt his head to smile at him. It was the subtle, almost shy smile that was only Edmund's. Peter smiled back at him and felt compelled to do something he'd never thought about doing before. Something Edmund had done to him long ago. Edmund seemed to have the same idea, but seeing as Lucy and Susan were in the room he settled for nuzzling his nose against Peter's. Without saying the words, Edmund's body language spoke volumes.

"He belongs to me, Little King." Spoke a voice so cold, Peter couldn't help but shiver.

Peter stood up with a fear in his heart. A voice so cruel and emotionless at once. A voice Peter believed lived only in his dreams. He turned around and his whole world began falling around him as he saw the face of winter's cold. Jadis, the White Witch stood before him with a cold stare in her eyes.

"He's still mine." Jadis remarked rather cool, "You've kept him from me until now. But when he reaches the realm of the departed, his soul returns to me! Once a traitor, damned forever! And I'll have you too, Little King. For you too are a traitor. You betrayed his heart. And for that, you belong to me!"

"No!" Edmund yelled as he pushed Peter aside, "You can have me, but you can't have him!"

"Then come to me, Edmund." Jadis said extending her hand, "Come to me and rest your weary soul forever. Do not be afraid, Edmund. I forgive you."

"I'm sorry, Peter." Edmund said as he took Jadis's hand, "You can't stop it."

"No!" Peter yelled.

Peter woke with a start, realizing his dream of a dream was just that. Narnia was indeed real, and somehow he'd escaped death again. He was unsure of his surroundings. All around him was dense forest. He could barely see the sky through the trees. It was morning now, yet he could hear no birds chirping. No insects made a sound. The forest was eerie and endless, with no sign of life at all.

"Hello!" Peter yelled, "Can anybody hear me?"

"I hear you, Son of Adam."

"Aslan!" Peter yelled as he turned to see Aslan walking toward him.

The Great Lion strode toward Peter with a regal step. Peter was relieved to see the lion, for it had been a year since they'd last spoken. He always felt safe when Aslan was near. Perhaps now things would finally be set right.

"Aslan, what's going on?"

"Evil hunts you, Peter. It has set its sights on you and will not rest. Even Jadis hunts you from her realm of the departed."

"She wants Edmund." Peter said with fear, "She says when he returns to the realm of the departed, she'll claim him for being a traitor. But he's not a traitor, Aslan. He died for Narnia."

"Battles rage on in ways you cannot imagine, Peter. Even now Jadis continues to hunt Edmund. But take solace in the fact that your brother redeemed himself with the ultimate sacrifice. He died for you, Peter. He died for Narnia. She cannot have him unless he gives himself to her." Aslan said "Even in death, she reaches her hand out to fill Narnia with fear and darkness. I pulled you from your dream, or she would have claimed you. For now, you are safe. Safe with me, and safe with him."

"Am I still dreaming?" Peter asked as he looked around him.

"Yes, Peter."

"What must I do, Aslan?"

"Peter … there are things I could not tell you. Things you would not have understood." said Aslan, "Things that have affected the course of history, and change the future as we speak."

"Edmund. The Fallen Army. What's going on?"

"Peter, Edmund should not have died that day. His death changed the future of Narnia. It broke the bond of the four and because of it, the Golden Age will never be." Aslan said gravely.

"But he's alive! I saw him!"

"No, Peter. There are things I did not tell you. The Fallen Army was sent to Salei Barion once Edmund died. I knew with his death, the future would change and the fallen army would be needed to return to Narnia once more. Salei Barion is a place reserved for exceptional people under exceptional circumstances. People whose death was premature. People who are in the wrong time. Heroes who will be called upon to rise again. For them, the peace of death is halted and they are neither alive nor dead. I knew this day would come when evil would return to Narnia and try to undo what we accomplished one year ago when we defeated the White Witch."

"I don't understand." said Peter with confusion in his eyes.

"I had their bodies taken to Salei Barion, Peter. But it was you who summoned them to Narnia. The Fallen Army are bound to Edmund. And Edmund is bound to you. But you only have one opportunity to use them in this world before they return to Salei Barion and complete their journey to the realm of the departed. Edmund came to you because you called to him. Do you not remember? I cannot tell you how you summoned him. Only you can answer that. Remember what I told you, Peter. True love defies death. But a love that is hidden or denied, is no more powerful than a whisper. However, a love that is free and pure has the power to bring life."

"I … told him I loved him. I remember. He came to me and I told him."

"Yes, Peter. Now you are beginning to understand. But there is little time, and still much for you to do." Aslan said with a sigh, "There is still hope for Narnia, Peter."

"That's why he came. Because I told him, isn't it? That was the key to the deep magic? But … is it in my power to keep him here, Aslan?"

"I cannot give you that answer, Peter. You must remember, that you are toying with the natural order of life. The deep magic does not afford miracles easily. It is miracle enough that the Fallen Army have returned to help you save Narnia."

"And now they have completed their task, they're leaving! I can't lose Edmund again, Aslan. I would rather die and be with him, than live and be without him. He fills my every waking thought. I thought it wrong and tried to deny it, but I can do so no longer. I will follow him into death if that is the only way that we can be together." said Peter before he was cut off by Aslan's mighty roar.

"Narnia needs you, Peter. The Fallen Army believes their task is complete. They were deceived, as you were. The true evil is now at Cair Paravel. It slipped right by you as you fought the Kjell Army. Now it ransacks Cair Paravel and threatens to send Narnia back into an age of evil even more fearsome than the hundred year winter. It is a nameless evil. It is what sent you hurtling from the sky. It is what has separated the four true rulers of Narnia. You do not have Edmund for long, Peter. I have placed you at his side, Peter. I cannot intervene after this. Edmund is out of my reach. Only you can reach him, Peter. You must march with him back to Cair Paravel before Queen Susan's army is defeated and she is killed. The four of you must reunite if you are to defeat this evil and save Narnia. Only the four of you can begin the Golden Age. You must complete this task before Edmund leads the Fallen Army back to Salei Barion."

"I understand." Peter said with both exhilaration and despair.

"You must hurry, Peter. Remember, only when the four true rulers of Narnia reunite, can evil be defeated and the Golden Age begin. This task will not be easy, Peter. To win this battle, you must face your darkest fears. To win this battle, you will have to release Edmund. If you do not, then Narnia will fall and so will all who dwell within it."

"Release him?"

"Face your darkest fears, Peter. If you do not, Edmund will not know peace and Narnia will fall. Now, awake, Son of Adam. Awake and free Narnia!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. V1E4: The Path to Glory

**Just and Magnificent **

Chapter 4: The Path to Glory  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, but I sure wish I did!  
Summary: Peter is reunited with Edmund, but it is not the way he imagined. Susan leads the Narnian Army onto Cair Paravel to stop the true threat to Narnia, and more.  
Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has written feedback and reviews. They make me want to write even more. And I'm enjoying my first foray into Narnia a great deal. This story is set in the movieverse of Narnia, and this chapter takes place a year after the battle with Jadis. Please Read and Review!

_**A JUST AND MAGNIFICENT ARMY**_

Peter woke up and knew instantly his dreams were over. The harsh light of reality blinded him as he opened his eyes and felt dreadfully cold. His armor had been removed and he was wrapped tight in a warm fur coat and several blankets. He sat up and rubbed himself for warmth. The bright morning sun was quickly warming him with it's rays. He could see his armor had been placed beside a nearby tree, along with his sword and shield.

Though Peter was grateful he'd been taken care of, he still couldn't remember how he'd arrived here. He was in a small clearing, surrounded by trees, with a valley below. A stream ran pure and clean only a few paces away. Peter was grateful for the privacy this spot seemed to afford.

Peter touched his ribs, where the spear had left a scar after piercing his right side. Though Lucy had given him some fireflower cordial for his spear wound and the various other injuries he'd picked up in the battle against the Kjell, it was not a complete cure. Peter had ordered Lucy to use the cordial sparingly so that other wounded could partake in it's healing properties. His ribs however, were bandaged, while his minor wounds had been cleaned and dressed.

Peter wrapped the fur coat around tighter around himself, to keep the morning chill from his bare skin. There seemed to be one around him that he could make out easily, but he was still cautious.

"Be grateful it isn't a girl's coat." Edmund said as he emerged from the trees with barely a raised eyebrow.

Peter threw the fur coat off and jumped to his feet in surprise. Edmund walked right up to Peter and stared him in the eyes. Peter stood too dumbstruck for words as he looked upon the face of his fallen brother. Edmund appeared much the same way Peter had seen him after the battle with the Kjell, dressed in dark armor, save for his helmet.

His last meeting with Edmund had passed him far too quickly. Now however, he had the chance to study Edmund in greater detail. Peter did not understand the nature of Edmund's return, or the magic that allowed him to be here. Edmund's hair was longer, he seemed a little older physically, and his build no longer seemed so awkward. His eyes held the most change for Peter. Edmund's eyes were jaded and almost bitter. Yet he could still see deep within, the same Ed he'd helped raise. The same Ed he now loved.

Peter could feel anger and disregard emanating from Edmund. He didn't know why, and right now, he didn't care. He was still too amazed at the sight of Edmund to care about anything. Finally, Peter broke out with a huge smile and rushed forward to hug Edmund. Edmund deftly stepped aside with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Don't do that, Peter. You won't like what you find." Edmund said stepping away from the high king of Narnia.

"What do you mean, Ed?"

Peter stepped forward again, this time refusing to let Edmund move away. He reached his hand out to Edmund's face and found his eyes begin to well up with tears. The closer his fingers came to Edmund's face, the more he feared waking up and realizing this was a dream. Only Edmund wasn't disappearing or being taken from him this time. He was truly here, staring back at him with eyes that were increasingly expectant.

Peter closed his eyes and let his tears fall free as he felt Edmund's cheek on the tip of his fingers for an instant. Unable to control himself any longer, Peter opened his eyes and lunged forward, about to press his lips to Edmund's. He felt a shiver of cold run through him as his lips met Edmund's. They'd barely touched before Edmund threw Peter off, but they touched long enough for Peter to feel the chill in Edmund's body.

"I told you not to do that!" Edmund said angrily, "Are you happy now? Do you like what you've found?"

"Ed …" Peter said looking up at Edmund from the ground, "You're … cold. Your body is so cold."

Edmund turned away from Peter and began pacing back and forth. He seemed angry and agitated. Peter wasn't sure whether Edmund would walk back and hit him or walk away and leave him. Confusion reigned in Edmund's eyes, and it was all Peter could do not to jump up and snap him out of it. Finally, Edmund stood before Peter and looked down at him with eyes full of burden and fear.

"I'm still dead, Peter. We all are. We walk the line between life and death. Not quite alive, not quite dead. Our hearts beat not, yet our bodies move as if blood flowed through our veins. We feel nothing, and yet … our souls feel everything. We are an abomination, kept from the realm of the departed to complete the tasks in death, that we failed to achieve in life. Our very existence defiles the natural order, Peter." Edmund sighed in disappointment, "You should not have come to me."

"You were the one who came to me, Ed!" Peter yelled, pulling himself to his feet.

"Because you summoned me!"

It was almost as if they were home in England again, arguing over something incredibly unimportant. But ever since Peter had rejected Edmund, everything seemed important to Edmund. And Edmund used everything as a point of contention. Peter thought for someone dead, Edmund still had a lot of fire in his words. And as odd as it seemed to be arguing with him at the moment, the fact they were arguing at all was almost the high point of Peter's year.

"Because I love you, Ed!" Peter proclaimed.

"You're a liar!" Edmund yelled, "I saw you!"

"What?" Peter asked in confusion, "Saw me what?"

"I saw you … with her! You told me you loved me and I came, Peter! I came to save you and to save Narnia. I held back death for you, Peter. And when I finally find you … you were …" Edmund said turning away from Peter, "You lied. You tricked me to bring me here so I would help you."

"I did no such thing!" snapped an angry Peter, "Now what exactly do you think you saw? Wait a minute, that was you at the ball?"

"Gosh, Peter. You're so daft sometimes. Yes, Peter it was me at the ball. The guy in the black get up, kinda like this one." Edmund said rolling his eyes, "I came for you, because you called for me. Though it took me months to reach you, I still came. And then I saw you with her. Dancing with _her_."

"It was just a dance, Ed."

"You were looking at her. Looking at her!" Edmund yelled, "How could you?"

"Edmund …" smiled a surprised Peter, "Are you jealous?"

Edmund didn't appreciate his brother's smug look and promptly made him aware of that fact by glaring at him, as only Edmund could. This gave Peter even more reason to smile. Which in turn gave Edmund even more reason to glare.

"Ed … I thought you were dead." Peter said trying not to antagonize Edmund any further, "It had been a year since you died. I …"

"And you were right, Peter. How can you love someone who is dead? I don't know what I was thinking. You … should be happy. I want you to be, Peter." Edmund said softly.

"Ed, don't be like this. Let me touch you please. I don't care how cold you are. I'll be warm enough for the both of us." Peter said softly, "You don't know how hard it's been, Ed. If I never believed in miracles, I surely do now. I thought you were lost to me, Ed. Don't shut me out now that I finally have you near me again."

Edmund's eyes were downcast and full of sadness. He looked away from Peter, but Peter could see the tears forming in Edmund's eyes. A tear began to streak down Edmund's face. Edmund held his finger to his cheek, catching the tear.

"Even my tears are cold, Peter." Edmund sighed, "But just being here with you, I feel … fire in my soul. I feel … alive. More alive than I've felt since … since I died. This is not a pleasant feeling, Peter. Being stuck between life and death. I've wasted enough time here. We must leave. You are well now. You can go home."

"Edmund, can't we talk about this?" Peter insisted.

"No, Peter. Salei Barion calls. My army waits for me to lead them back." Edmund said as he walked away.

"Army?" Peter said almost forgetting about the Fallen Army of Beruna, "Army!"

Peter realized he'd been so caught up reuniting with Edmund that he'd almost forgotten about the battle at Cair Paravel. Peter quickly ran after Edmund, sensing that unless he managed to convince Edmund to help him, Narnia would fall. He remembered Aslan's warning that only he could convince Edmund to return to Cair Paravel.

"Edmund!" Peter called, "I need your help! You were deceived, but not by me! The true evil is at Cair Paravel! They marched right by us while we battled the Kjell. The Kjell were only a distraction. Right now Susan is leading the Narnian Army onto Cair Paravel. But she cannot stop them on her own."

"You let Susan lead the army?" Edmund asked with a mixture of anger and concern, "Where is Oerius? Why doesn't he lead the army?"

"I did not know of this danger until I'd already come to find you. I can't return without you, Edmund. I need your help. We need your help. The Nameless Evil is spawned by Jadis. Don't you see? Your work isn't done. And if you don't come back with me, Narnia will fall. And so will Susan and Lucy."

Peter noted that for someone half dead, Edmund had an amazing amount of concern on his face. Obviously Edmund was concerned for his sisters, and Peter hoped that would be the deciding factor in him returning to Cair Paravel.

"If I do this for you … will you agree to release us? You will relinquish your authority over us? You will allow us to return freely to Salei Barion so that we may finally rest in peace?"

Peter felt Aslan's words hit him like a bolt of lightning. Peter's worst fear had to be faced, and for Peter, that fear was losing Edmund again. To save Narnia, he would have to release Edmund to death. This must have been what Aslan meant. Release Edmund to the peace he had not found for a year. Peter knew it was one of the most difficult choices he would ever have to make, but in the end, he placed the needs of his subjects above his own.

"My darkest fear … is losing you all over again. But if I don't face that fear … Narnia will fall. Susan and Lucy will fall. I cannot allow that." Peter struggled to say, "Yes. If you come with me and fight at Cair Paravel, I will release you freely to Salei Barion."

"Then the Fallen Army will march with you, Peter. As will I." Edmund said as he continued walking away, "You'd best hurry then, High King of Narnia. Suit up your armor. We will begin our march immediately. I will wait for you."

Peter rushed back to grab his armor. His mind still rushed with thoughts on how to change Edmund's mind or to find a way to keep Edmund in Narnia. He had to find a way. If he did not, he would willingly let Edmund leave once Cair Paravel was saved, but he would do everything in his power to save him first. If he could find a way to turn death on it's head, he would do so. He would do that and much more for Edmund.

Staring at his armor, Peter could not move. It was only now in the still and quiet, when Edmund had left his side, that Peter could feel the full impact of seeing him again. It hit him with unabashed ferocity, overwhelming him with tears and breaking the silence with muffled cries.

"Ed …" Peter cried, leaning against the nearest tree.

Peter could not shake the feeling that he was simply being teased with Edmund's presence only to lose him again. The added frustration of not being able to touch him made things all the worse. And with Edmund's added stand offish demeanor, Peter found himself so close to his heart's desire and still so far. He let his heart's ache out with audible sobs. Sobs so audible that he did not even hear Edmund emerge from the trees with equal amounts of concern and despair.

"Peter …" Edmund called as he stood behind Peter.

Peter turned to see an Edmund that was unsure and almost vulnerable. He hadn't expected Edmund to come back, and especially not looking as woe some as he did now. He had fear in his eyes that Peter wanted to shield him from. Tentatively, Peter stepped closer to Edmund with a longing glance. Both sets of eyes were full of hurt and anguish, longing and agony.

"Ed?"

Edmund did not speak, but Peter could feel the loneliness in him. He extended his hand to Edmund, but it was not taken. Peter knew Edmund didn't want the cold in him to be touched. It did not deter the high king of Narnia. Their eyes met and fixed onto each other, and in that moment, Peter knew he would find some way to keep Edmund with him. Staring into Edmund's eyes was staring into the better part of his soul. He wouldn't give that up again. Not without a fight.

"I'm so cold, Peter." Edmund said suddenly, eyes welling up again with bitter cold tears, "I'm so cold."

Peter pulled Edmund into his arms, refusing to let go even as he struggled. Shivering at the feel of Edmund's cold cheek against his own, Peter instinctively began rubbing Edmund's back. After a weak attempt at breaking away from Peter, Edmund wrapped his arms around Peter and held on with all his might.

Peter closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of anxious release. He shed the tears he'd shed after Edmund's death. He shed the tears that fueled his grief in Edmund's absence. And though the small part of Edmund that wasn't covered in armor was still cold, Peter thought it was the most wonderful sensation in his life. If all he did was stand here for the rest of his life holding Edmund, he knew he would die happy.

"Oh, Peter." Edmund cried as he held on, "I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you. Why did you have to come after me, Peter? The more I'm around you, the harder it is for me to let this life go."

"Then stay, Ed." Peter insisted, "Stay. I'll find a way. I won't let you go."

"Feel my skin, Peter. Feel how cold I am. I can't stay. I just …" Edmund said pulling away, "I've never felt so warm until today, Peter. My body feels cold, but when … I'm with you, I feel almost alive. It's the most awful feeling I've ever had, Peter. Feeling something I know can never be mine."

"Edmund, I didn't lie to you." Peter whispered, "I swear, I didn't. If you were able to return to me somehow because I told you how I truly felt, then you did not come here on a lie. There's been no one. There's still no one. No one but you, Ed. I swear it. I swear it on my crown."

"But I …"

"Forgive me. It was the one time since you died, that I ever looked at another. But that's all I did, I swear. I'm so sorry." said Peter emphatically.

"I'm not angry, Peter. I am dead after all." Edmund sighed, "How can I be angry at you for living?"

Edmund pulled himself away from Peter, briefly managing a small smile before turning away. Peter slowly changed into his armor, trying not to break down any more than he had. He felt a tearing in his heart with every moment he spent with Edmund. The thought of having to lose him again was simply too great. The pain of still not quite being able to give in to the feelings both obviously had.

"I will wait for you with the army, Peter." Edmund said softly, "I … nevermind. It doesn't matter."

Peter finished changing into his armor and made sure he looked as presentable as possible. As far as he was concerned, he was greeting an army of Narnia, dead or not. He intended to look his part. Peter walked into the forest and emerged to a clearing. The entire Fallen Army of Beruna stood before Peter with Edmund at the head. It was one of the most magnificent sights Peter had ever seen.

Edmund trotted up on his horse, till he was a few steps in front of Peter. At first Peter felt slightly intimidated. One remarkable difference between his Edmund of a year ago, and the Edmund of today, is today's Edmund seemed a hardened general. He easily held the stature of a king, a knight, and a leader.

"They cannot chant your name, Peter. I speak for them. But they can show you their allegiance." Edmund said he leaned forward with a bow, "Fallen Army of Beruna! Kneel before your King, Peter the Magnificent!"

Peter stood in awe as the army of centaurs, leopards, giants, and more, all bowed down before him. Peter felt himself well up with a sense of pride. He felt an enormous sense of sadness looking out over the thousands of fallen Narnian. He wondered how many others would grieve like him, if they knew their loved ones were here in Narnia. Like Edmund, there was something odd about them. Something not quite there. You could almost feel that they were not fully of this world, and yet weren't fully out of it either. Peter hoped inside that there would be some way to bring this army back to life, and back to Narnia. He couldn't bare seeing any of his subjects so … disconnected from what he took for granted. Life.

"I always was the renegade, Peter. Now I am the Renegade King." Edmund smiled, "Don't you think it fitting that I lead the exiled?"

"The fallen, Ed. Not the exiled. You weren't a renegade. You were just … misunderstood and unappreciated." Peter said as he held his sword in the air, "And you are no Renegade King. Dead or not, you are still King Edmund the Just. Do I make myself clear?"

"You know, I'm going to have a hard time not being smart, Peter." Edmund said with a cheeky grin, "This could be quite fun after all."

"Have I ever told you that you have the most wonderful smile?" asked Peter as he gazed up at his brother, "And how very much I've missed it?"

"I don't believe you have, Peter." Edmund said trying not to show how much he appreciated the statement, "You've inspired one restless soul, Peter. Try inspiring a few thousand."

"Fallen Army of Beruna!" Peter yelled so that all could hear him, "It is my honor to have you here. The sacrifice you all made in the battle against Jadis has never been forgotten! But you are needed once more! Jadis was not defeated that day! She threatens Cair Paravel and Narnia as we speak! A nameless evil spawned from her evil is now plundering our home and the ones you died to protect! I ask you again to rise up and join me! Help me protect Narnia once more! Fight well for your King Edmund! For without him we cannot prevail. I ask you to do this one more task before … before I release you to Salei Barion."

Peter caught on his words, glancing at Edmund as he spoke. Once again he found his will to let Edmund go falter. As he looked out over the fallen army, he saw a sea of black masks and helmets. Nameless faces to fight a nameless army. Peter would not have it.

"Remove your masks!" Peter demanded, "Remove them, I command you! You are fighting a nameless evil, but you yourselves are not nameless! You are sons and daughters of Narnia! Your names will be remembered. You will be remembered. Let the nameless evil see the faces of their enemies! Let them see the face of Narnia when we drive them from our home!"

The Fallen Army removed their helmets one by one and cast them aside. Peter smiled as centaur revealed their faces, while Giants looked out of their helmets as if they were seeing daylight for the first time. Peter had found the Fallen Army a fearsome sight the first time he saw them. Now he truly saw an army of Narnia standing before him. His eyes filled with tears of joy, a rush of pride and adrenaline running through him.

"Once more for Narnia!" Peter cried.

And though the Fallen Army could not speak, they rose their weapons high in support of their High King. Edmund too raised his sword and smiled proudly at Peter. He extended his gloved hand to Peter, and Peter quickly accepted. Peter pulled himself up onto Edmund's horse and held onto him from behind.

"You ride with me, Peter. I do not see your horse anywhere." Edmund smiled, "Unless you'd rather walk?"

"No, Ed. This is just perfect." replied Peter with adrenaline coursing through him.

The Fallen Army of Beruna fell into a silent march as Edmund galloped ahead of them. He was about to slip his helmet over his head when Peter pulled the helmet from his hands.

"No, Ed. I want them to see your face too. I want them to bear witness and marvel at your glorious return home at the head of our fallen army. I want them to see King Edmund the Just and tremble with awe."

"They won't very well tremble if I'm not wearing my fearsome helmet, will they?" laughed the younger king, "In fact, I doubt they will tremble if none of us are wearing our masks and helmets. They kind of add to the aura of being a dead army, you know. We look a little too alive now to be fearsome, don't you think?"

Edmund turned his head to smile at Peter, and the older king couldn't help noticing Edmund looking more alive with each passing moment. Perhaps it did have something to do with Peter's presence. Peter did not know for certain, but he was happy nonetheless. As he held onto Edmund from behind, with his arms wrapped around his waist, he couldn't fight the urge to kiss his love. And as Edmund smiled back at him while their trusty steed led them forward, he slowly leaned his head in.

"Peter …" Edmund protested, "Please don't."

"But I love you, Ed."

"Everyone will see."

"They can't exactly voice their disapproval, can they?" laughed Peter.

"Peter …" Edmund laughed back, "What a horrible thing to say."

"I don't care if you're cold, Ed." Peter whispered, "I've waited too long to let a little chance of frostbite put me off."

"Peter, I should want our first real kiss to be something better than you kissing an icicle."

"This isn't our first real kiss, Ed. Not at all."

Though they rode before an army of thousands, they could have been alone in the middle of an ocean. Their eyes were only on the other. Peter no longer cared who knew of his love for Edmund. He decided right then that he would declare his love to the world at the next opportunity. It would be the perfect way to celebrate the victory Peter was increasingly confident of.

Yet even though they rode into a battle the likes neither were fully prepared for or aware of, they remained fixed on one another. Edmund's horse rode itself and thankfully like the army, could not voice either approval or disapproval at the king's obvious affection for one another. Butterflies filled Peter's stomach, and he couldn't remember ever feeling quite so nervous or happy all at once. Yet as he continued to stare into Edmund's eyes, holding him from behind, and their faces almost touching at the nose, he could not help thinking this is why he lived. This is why he loved.

"I still remember our first real kiss, Ed."

"It wasn't real, Peter. You never kissed me back." Edmund said under his breath, eyes still fixed on Peter.

"I can kiss you back now." whispered a breathless Peter, "Please."

"But I'm so …"

"Cold?" Peter said as he blew gently on Edmund's lips, "Doesn't work as well as Aslan, but just maybe I could be warm enough for both of us."

"I can't." Edmund sighed, finally breaking eye contact with Peter, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Ed. I understand. But I'm not giving up on you. Not yet." Smiled Peter, "But you do tease me so. You must promise me as soon as I figure out how to warm you up, I will get that kiss."

Edmund smiled coyly, almost shy, as if he could not understand how Peter could want him so much. There were so many reasons for them not to love one another the way they did, and yet Peter pursued him as if there were only one way to possibly love one another.

"I am sorry, Edmund," said a sincere Peter, caught up with emotion, "That I did not realize or admit or be brave enough to let these feelings breathe in me until … it was too late. But I hope you know now that I will never breathe for anyone but you. I do love you, Ed. So much I think I shall burst if I do not have the opportunity to tell the entire world. I feel you inside me, even when you dwell in a world I cannot imagine. Death will not keep us apart, Ed. And though your body may be cold, I know your spirit burns as brightly for me as mine does for you. And that is all the warmth I will ever need."

Peter could see Edmund's spirit was lifted by his words, but he did not respond with any of his own. Edmund smiled at Peter, but for a brief instant Peter saw sudden pain etched on his brother's face. He stared at Peter in confusion and tilted his head before he shivered for a moment, and looked as though he were gasping for breath. Then just as quickly as the brief moment of pain had visited Edmund, it was gone again.

"Edmund, what's wrong?" asked a frantic Peter.

"I don't know, Peter. I … felt pain. I'm dead, Peter. I'm not supposed to feel anything. I felt … something. My body … was …" Edmund said still confused, "I'm fine, Peter. I'm fine. Perhaps we have strayed from Salei Barion for too long. We should hurry. Susan and Lucy need us."

_**QUEEN SUSAN THE NOT SO GENTLE**_

Fire raged through Cair Paravel. From steeple to stair, fire raged and screams filled the day. Wiping dried blood from her brow, Susan surveyed her great city. She'd marched on Cair Paravel uncertain of what to expect. What she found was nothing less than horrific. The nameless evil were like wraith. Shadows from a world Susan could scarcely imagine. Evil may not have had a name today, but it had a face. And as Susan soon learned, it could bleed. The strongest of the nameless evil were able to move like the wind, avoiding any physical harm directed at them by the Narnian Army. Yet Susan found her arrows were swifter than the evil's ability to think of evasion.

This battle had been unconventional at best. Cair Paravel had all but fallen by the time Susan had arrived with her army. The Nameless Evil did not fight a battle like the Kjell. They moved through the city at their own discretion, avoiding the traditional army standoff. Unable to fight them on an open battlefield, Susan was forced to lead her army into Cair Paravel and fight among the buildings that many called home. It was among the buildings of Cair Paravel that Susan bore witness to horrors beyond description. Innocent blood was shed without reserve by the Nameless Evil. Seeing the blood of so many filled Susan with hatred and intent. Intent to exact a punishment so severe that evil itself would run and cower.

Unfortunately for Susan, the enemy she fought was not a helpless one. In fact, it was stronger than any army she had ever faced. And as Narnia's forces were already tired and broken from fighting two battles in as many days, they were simply not strong or sharp enough to turn the tide. Cair Paravel was being raped and plundered around her very eyes, and Susan felt powerless to stop. And yet she fought on. She fought for the baby faun who would not see it's mother again. She fought for the centaur whose children had lost their lives. She fought for her people, for her Narnia.

Susan was never meant to be a frontline fighter. Peter had always tried to keep her a distance from the main battle. He had always tried to protect her. Today she refused to stand back, and as the acting commander of her army, she would fight by their side. It was soon apparent to Susan however that her status was not lost on the soldiers of the nameless evil. She found herself frequently cornered, just as she was at this very moment. With only Beaver and two centaur to aid her, she fought the dozen nameless evil that stood between her and the nearest battalion. The nameless evil had numbers far greater than the Narnian Army, but Susan cared little for this fact.

"Back, you fiend!" Susan yelled as she fought her sword to a wraith's metal clawed hands, "I say back!"

Susan gasped in horror as she watched a baby leopard being thrown from it's home, barely two meters in front of her. The wraiths took pleasure in tormenting the small creature while Susan fought with her companions to break free of their attackers.

With five wraiths standing toe to toe with her and her three companions, and more in a second line, Susan felt her maternal instinct overwhelm her better judgment. She spun her sword around her head and with sheer force of will, brought it crashing down on the wraith before her. She split in half and ran straight through. It was moments like now she was grateful for the many weeks of combat training with Peter and Oerius.

Susan ran to the second line of wraith, throwing her sword ahead of her. Before the sword had reached the wraith's head before her, Susan pulled two daggers from her belt and plunged them into the necks of the wraiths either side of her main target. She leaped into the air, pulling her sword from the wraith's head and kicking off it's lifeless torso right into the wraith holding the baby leopard. With barely a flinch, she swung her sword and sliced off four sets of hands belong to the wraiths tormenting the baby leopard by tossing it in the air. Her last move was to catch the baby leopard as fell from the air.

For a moment, Susan allowed herself a moment of respite. She pushed her way through the nearest door and hid the baby leopard where she hoped no wraith would find it. By the time she exited the room, her rage was fully reignited and she swung back into battle. Beaver had managed to get himself cornered by a wraith almost five times the size of the little mammal.

"Your King has abandoned you, Beaver." The wraith taunted, "Who stands for Narnia now?"

The soldier didn't even feel the arrow pierce his chest. One second it wasn't there, the next it was. He looked up to see a fearsome and angered woman standing before him.

"I do." Susan snapped, "Any more questions before you die?"

Susan didn't let the soldier answer before she drew her sword and ran him through. Her usual gentle demeanor was clearly absent today. She stalked her surroundings looking for the next nameless evil to wipe from existence. Her mind was so focused on battle that she almost sliced Rask's head off when he tapped her leg.

"Rask! What in heavens are you doing?"

"Majesty, I bring good news! King Peter returns with an army! He has been sighted by the griffon less than an hour from Cair Paravel!"

Susan let herself falter for just a moment. She let relief run through her body and comfort her. She had always believed that her brother would not abandon her or Narnia, and now her faith in him was justified. She only hoped she and the Narnian army had done enough for Peter to make a difference. Yet as she surveyed her burning city, she somehow doubted it.

"They wish for fire, we will give them fire!" Susan yelled.

Her attention was focused on one of the southern towers of Cair Paravel that was swarmed by Wraith. The building was already lost and no civilians survived there. Susan looked to the sky and called

"Phoenix! Fill that tower with your flame and let them burn within!"

She watched as two phoenix swooped in and circled the building before their flames ignited it from the base. They swept up and around the building, encompassing any and all wraith within.

"Do not fear them, Beaver." Susan said as a new wave of wraiths rushed the passage they had just secured, "For they may seem fearsome, but they bleed just like we do."

"Majesty, this is no place for a lady." Rask urged as wraiths swarmed either end of the large passage.

"I'm not a lady. I'm Queen Susan the Gentle. And I think it's time I showed these miscreants how gentle I can be."

Susan pulled loaded her bow and let loose with a volley of arrows. One after another, she swept through the invading wraith with deadly accuracy. Yet as she easily hit her targets, she was taken aback by the sight of a nameless evil much larger than any she'd seen yet. Like have some half demon, half giant, it swept aside her battalion and ran straight at her.

Realizing she had nowehere to run, Susan loaded her bow with three arrows at once. She hit the demon giant in both eyes and it's temple, with little effect. She screamed in agony as wrapped it's clammy hands around her body and lifted her into the air.

"Majesty!" Rask yelled as he and Beaver ran up the demon giant's back and fiercely attacked it's head.

Susan was suddenly tossed aside, flying through the air before she smashed against the wall. She let out a piercing cry as pain filled tears escaped. Screaming in agony, Susan pulled herself to her feet. Still, she fought on. She fought like a warrior with no concern for herself. She fought for the beaver who would not leave her side. She fought for the fox who viciously attacked the demon giant on her behalf.

With the force expected of a man, she ran at the demon giant with her sword high in the air. She plunged the sword down at the giant's right ankle and sliced through it. Still overcome with pain, she fell to her knees but quickly stood up and attacked the demon giant's left ankle. Finally, the huge beast faltered and fell. She ran atop the beast until she reached the back of it's head. With a mighty thrust, she sent her sword into the creature's head to the hilt.

"Queen Susan the Gentle." Susan gasped, "However did they choose that name for me?"

"Queen Susan, are you hurt?" Beaver asked anxiously, "We must get you to safety. To the outer city with Queen Lucy! The city is falling, Majesty! And though you fight better than any soldier here, we cannot lose you!"

"I must hold the city for Peter. And as long as any man, woman, or creature of Narnia fight for our cause, so will I, Beaver. I will not let Narnia fall. Cair Paravel is Narnia, Beaver. If they take this city, they take our land. But no one will think any less of you if you wish to leave now and be with your wife."

"Are you kidding? And miss you teaching these evil buffoons a lesson? I think not."

"What army rides with him, Rask?" Susan asked a little breathless, still letting herself recover, "What army rides with Peter?"

"Our own, Majesty." Rask said with a smile.

"But I have our army here."

"Not all of it, Majesty. King Peter rides with … your brother. The northerners are in actuality, the Fallen Army of Beruna. King Edmund has returned with them to save Narnia."

Susan couldn't believe what she was hearing. Edmund was alive? He'd returned to Narnia? But how? How had any of the fallen returned? So many questions, but all Susan could think of was her brother.

"Edmund's alive?" Susan cried, "Ed's alive?"

"He's … here at least, Majesty. You best not concern yourself with the details just yet. We have a battle to win! King Peter rides in from the north, Majesty. Princess Eris has is also arriving to the east with an army she has pledged to Narnia's aid. We can win, Majesty."

"We can win!" Beaver yelled, "We can win!"

"We must hold the city." said Susan still in disbelief, "For Peter … and for Edmund. He's alive? I don't understand."

"Perhaps now is not the best time to understand, Majesty." Rask said motioning toward a new wave of nameless evil.

"Let's have at em!" Beaver yelled as he ran to join the battle.

"For Narnia!" Rask yelled, as he too joined the Beaver and the centaur battalion.

Susan's mind was overcome with emotion and disbelief. She know however, that thoughts of Edmund could not distract her from the current task; destroying as many nameless evil, whatever form they came in. And though her body told her she could barely stand; she stepped forward. And though her mind told her that it was not logical to expect to face such odds and win; she stepped forward.

"Alright then, who's next?" Susan asked as she held her sword in one hand, and a dagger in the other, "I'm not done being gentle."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Author's Notes: Edmund and Peter have finally been reunited, but for how long? There is a clue as to the power and reason for Edmund's return and the key to him feeling the warmth that keeps him from being too close to Peter. Figured it out? There is much left to this story, and I've enjoyed writing it for all of you. Queen Susan is not to be trifled with, and just reminds you not to underestimate a lady. But will Peter and Edmund's return be too late to save Cair Paravel? Will Susan suffer the fate of Edmund? To be continued! Please review!


	5. V1E5: Courage and Despair

**Just and Magnificent **

Chapter 5: Courage and Despair  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, but I sure wish I did!  
Summary: Peter rides to Cair Paravel with Edmund. Susan falters after such a long battle. Beaver learns a frightening truth.  
Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has written feedback and reviews. They make me want to write even more. And I'm enjoying my first foray into Narnia a great deal. This story is set in the movieverse of Narnia, and this chapter takes place a year after the battle with Jadis. With Peter and Edmund riding to Cair Paravel in an effort to stop the nameless evil. Please Read and Review!

* * *

_**ONCE MORE UNTO THE BREACH**_

"We're almost there, Peter. We should be able to see Cair Paravel when we reach the next hill." Edmund said as he signaled one of his fallen griffon to scout ahead, "They will no doubt be aware of our presence, Peter."

Peter held on, oblivious to the fact he was almost about to ride into battle. He wished their march to Cair Paravel could last forever. As they drew nearer to the borders of Cair Paravel, Peter felt torn between his duty and his desire to be with Edmund. If only there was no battle. If only there was no army marching behind him. If only it were him and Edmund, for just a while. For just a very long while.

"Edmund … do you know how hard it is for me to be a king right now?"

"Why, Peter?" Edmund asked as he rode hard at the head of the Fallen Army.

"Because if I were just … me, Ed. I would have no trouble at all telling you to ride west and never look back. The closer we get to battle … the closer I get to losing you all over again."

Peter was about to speak again when he and Edmund reached the summit of a hill, giving them a clear view of Cair Paravel. Smoke filled the sky as the great city of Cair Paravel ran awash with fire. Peter could not believe his great city had fallen so fast and in such a spectacular fashion. His first glimpses of this nameless evil were fearsome and disturbing. Though it was too far for Peter to make out any great detail, what he saw looked like a mass of unnatural black and white, swirling through the sea of Narnia's red and gold army.

In the city itself, it was almost impossible to distinguish any area of dominance by the Narnian Army. Peter could see that much of the Narnian Army had grouped on the western outer city, while on the east another army prepared to enter the city. An army Peter recognized as that of the Shian Kingomd, led by Princess Eris.

As if on instinct, both king's faces were solemn and intent. Their time together seemed to have passed by in an instant, and now their duty bound them to a different focus. As if he'd sensed his presence, Peter's unicorn emerged from the trees and galloped to Peter's side.

"Peter, your steed." Edmund noted as Peter's unicorn ran to his side, "Time for you to lead your army."

With one swift motion, Edmund lifted Peter off his horse and onto his unicorn. Taken aback by Edmund's new found strength, Peter stared at him wide eyed.

"Edmund, when did you ever get so strong?"

"I'm only half dead, Peter." Edmund smiled, "And I've had an awful lot of time to do nothing but train and fight, train and fight. All in preparation for this battle. And you could say that being half dead comes with certain … unnatural benefits. All of which I'd give up if it meant I could breathe for you again, Peter."

"I will hold you to that, Ed." Peter said confidently as he kept pace with Edmund, "I will not let you go so easily."

"I should hope not, Peter."

"Just and Magnificent." Peter smiled, "That's us."

"Unfortunately it will have to be Just Edmund from this point on, Peter." Edmund said motioning toward the east of Cair Paravel, "I suggest you ride over and help your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." Peter snapped angrily, "She's just a friend."

"For now." Edmund smiled, "Plenty of time to change that. Nevertheless, get over there. We will take the north, while you lead her army in from the east. I have this end under control, Peter. We do things a little differently than you might."

"No, Ed. Let me ride beside you. If you are to leave … after this battle is won, then I wish to ride beside you one more time at least. What do you say? Just and Magnificent." Peter smiled, "We'd be unstoppable."

"Peter, we are unstoppable." smiled a confident Edmund, "I'll always ride with you, Peter. Even when I'm not here. But I do believe it is best for you to ride with the living and not the dead. Trust me on this, Peter."

"As you wish, King Edmund." Peter sighed, "And Ed, try not to get yourself killed again."

"Peter, are you trying to be funny?" grinned Edmund, "It is you who should be careful. Perhaps you should let me fight this battle for you. They can't kill me twice, Peter."

"You've fought enough battles for me on your own, Edmund. This one we fight together. I will see you when we meet in victory, King Edmund the Just."

Peter rode away reluctantly, his head constantly looking back to Edmund. It was then that the strangest sight beheld Peter. Edmund placed his helmet back on his head, as did the rest of the army. An army of wraith began pouring out of Cair Paravel's northern tower as if expecting Edmund's arrival. They rushed toward the Fallen Army of Beruna, almost tempting Peter to turn back and rejoin Edmund. However, as he watched the Fallen Army begin marching forward, he soon understood why he could not join them. They moved as one, almost merging with the air itself. They rushed forward and met the nameless evil in a battle worthy of good and evil itself.

Peter swelled up with pride seeing Edmund ride into battle like a fearless warrior. He had once underestimated the courage of his brother, but he'd proven Peter wrong on so many levels. Peter now found himself trying to live up to the selfless nature that embodied Edmund. He rode hard toward the army of the Shian Kingdom, eager to join the battle himself by the side of Princess Eris. He felt uncomfortably aware that Edmund may in fact be trying to nudge Peter into someone else's love, but he would not have it. As lovely and virtuous as Princess Eris was, she simply was not Edmund. And for Peter, he would have no other.

**_A BATTLE TO SAVE THE LIGHT, A SACRIFICE TO SAVE A QUEEN_**

Cair Paravel raged into the night with blood curdling screams and short lived victory cries. The city had never seen a battle within it's walls the likes of which it saw today. No section of the city was spared the heat of battle. The nameless evil seemed unstoppable. Even with the added help of the Shian Kingdom and the Fallen Army of Beruna, the Narnian Army still had not purged it's capital city of the nameless evil. Though they tried with every ounce of their being.

High King Peter the Magnificent rode valiantly in from the eastern outer city, with Princess Eris and the Shian Kingdom right behind him. After several hours, he successfully pincered the east and west of Cair Paravel, managing to unite a faction of the Narnian Army led by General Oerius, with the Shian Kingdom's forces. Susan managed to hold the southern end of Cair Paravel, but not without a heavy toll. As the army that had spent the most time in this battle already, her forces had suffered the most.

Amazingly, Susan had successfully managed to filter out the surviving civilians of Cair Paravel to a stronghold outside the city, where Queen Lucy's forces provided aid to the sick and injured. No one doubted Susan's courage or her ability to lead, but the great toll of this battle on her kingdom had weakened her spirit and her resolve.

While Susan struggled in the south, the nameless evil seemed to have pushed to the northern end of the city. King Edmund the Just inflicted the most damage upon the nameless evil. He and his Fallen Army of Beruna were like a machine that would not stop. They were as unnatural themselves as the nameless evil. Led by a king dressed as dark and fearsome as the night, they brought terror down on the wraiths of the nameless evil.

Yet still in the south, the true and living Narnian Army slowly began to falter. Queen Susan was racked with pain from battle, her body screaming at her to stop. She had ignored it's cries for so long, but she could feel herself failing. Every swing of her sword took longer to recover from. Every knock from her feet by a wraith would feel like a deathblow.

"Peter!" Susan cried, her eyes covered in dried blood as she fell back against a wall.

In the last hour, Susan sensed a renewed vigor in the nameless evil's attacks on her personally. She had so far been unable to meet Peter, but word had spread between the two camps with Peter ordering her to retreat. She would do no such thing. Yet she still cried out, hoping her brother would come and ease her agony. She would not leave her army without a leader, but if he came then she might at least retreat to Lucy's aid. So that she might recover enough to return to battle.

But as the battle waged on fiercer, she felt a sense of doom fall upon her and her compatriots. Once again she'd been cornered and her battalion had been split apart from the main army. Susan knew she was a target and that the nameless evil were seeking her out. Her battalion had been slowly but surely cut down till only she remained with the ever loyal fox, Rask. Beaver had suffered a gaping wound and Susan ordered his return to the outer city where Lucy could treat him.

And though Susan had fought to her last breath, she finally began to concede defeat. Her army might prevail, but it would do so without her. For between her and her army, stood a hundred wraith. She'd fought numbers beyond any normal soldier's capacity, but she knew her fortune now ran short.

Barely able to stand after fighting off a demon giant, Susan ordered Rask to escape as a wave of wraiths rushed her. She pulled out her horn to blow it, but the wraiths were too swift upon her. Smashing her sword upon her attackers Susan managed to fend the first wave off with the help of the fiendishly clever Rask. It only seemed to prolong the inevitable. The wraiths knew both Susan and the fox were cornered, and took their time moving in for the final kill.

"I will not retreat, Majesty. I will not leave your side. If my fate is to join the great hereafter, I will do so with honor. You have shown me what true courage is today, Majesty. And for that, I thank you." Rask said with a last bow.

"Rask." Susan sobbed, her tears washing away the dirt and blood on her face, "I should want to thank you for staying with me through this battle. Forgive me for failing you and Narnia."

"You have failed no one, Majesty. And if there is one miracle owing to me for this life, I pray that this is it." Rask said with a snarl at his enemies, "Run, Majesty!"

Rask charged forward and tore into the wraith. He clawed and ripped at any flesh he could sink his teeth into. His efforts were not in vain. He provided a gap in the wraiths line big enough for Susan to run through. She did so, but not before grabbing Rask by the tail and dragging him with her. She managed to find an empty room that she quickly pulled herself into, locking the door behind her.

"I guess I did have one miracle owing to me after all." Rask sighed, his breathing heavy and labored.

Only now did Susan realize a trail of blood marked Rask's path along the ground. He whimpered and moaned as his life slowly faded. Susan fell to his side and held his head as he smiled up at her. In one short moment, the twinkle in the fox's eyes turned dim. He had given his life for her. One of many today who had done similar.

Broken and weary, Susan cried into the fox's coat. She gently stroked the fur on his head as the large wooden door was smashed open by a demon giant who glared down at Susan. She barely even moved as the room was swarmed with wraith. They surrounded Susan as she continued crying over her lost friend. She resigned herself to her fate as the demon giant held his mighty axe aloft. In that moment, she thought of her family and how she hoped somehow, someday, she might be with them again. It was the last thought she had.

_**A BEAVER OF A TALE**_

Beaver coughed and spluttered as he was stretchered into the makeshift infirmary for the Narnian soldiers and civilians. He called out for Queen Susan, delirious and unintelligible. He was placed next to one of hundreds of other creatures who filled this particular tent, all waiting for treatment.

"Beaver!" Lucy called as she rushed to his side.

Her supply of fireflower cordial had been pushed to extremes with this being the third battle for the Narnian Army in less than a week. She had seen so much suffering that her heart could bare it no more. She rushed to her friend's side and did her best to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, Beaver. There are so many wounded … I have nothing to give you. But I will return soon, I promise."

"Wait! Lucy!" Beaver coughed, "You have … have to … listen. Rask … told me …"

"Told you what, Beaver?"

"It's a trap, Lucy. It's all a trap. She's here, Lucy."

"Who?"

Beaver coughed and spluttered up blood, his fur a motley red. He struggled to breathe and Lucy held his hand anxiously. She willed him to live, and her healing nature gave him the calm he needed to last a little longer. Finally, he spoke again, his eyes distant and horrified.

"Jadis …"

"But …" Lucy said in disbelief, "She's dead. Aslan killed her."

"Her power doesn't end at death, Lucy. The seers told Rask and Oerius. They told them the truth about everything that's been happening lately. She still has great power. She wants to undo the prophecy and live again. She's planned all of this. It's all been one giant trap. All she needs … to live again." Beaver said as he began to lose consciousness, "All she needs …"

"What, Beaver? What does she need?"

"A traitor …"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Author's Notes: Things are heating up in the final showdown at Cair Paravel. The battle will be over soon. And so could this story. Peter and Edmund are now fighting for Cair Paravel. Susan has finally succumbed. While Lucy has learned some information that will impact the end of this story. Peter is as determined as ever to find a way to keep Edmund with him. The answer is right in front of him, will he realize before it's too late? Will Aslan's words come back to haunt him?


	6. V1E6: Evil has a name, It is Jadis

**JUST AND MAGNIFICENT**

**Chapter 6– Evil has a name, it is Jadis**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters, but I sure wish I did!  
**Summary**: Peter and Edmund continue to lead the fight for Cair Paravel, while evil's plan is suddenly revealed to them. The time to save Narnia is at hand, and Peter must face his worst fear.  
**Author's Note**: Thank you to everyone who has written feedback and reviews. They make me want to write even faster! And I'm enjoying my first foray into Narnia a great deal. This story is set in the movieverse of Narnia, and this chapter takes place a year after the battle with Jadis. Please Read and Review!

* * *

_**TO SAVE A QUEEN, TO SAVE A CITY**_

"General Lero!" Peter cried as he galloped to the centaur's side, "Where is Queen Susan?"

Peter had finally managed to breach the southern end of the city, thanks to the Shian Kingdom. He knew Susan had fought for over a day, and he feared for her safety. He'd pushed as quickly as he could, trying to break the nameless evil's lines so he retake the south, and get to Susan. He knew he'd taken too long though. As he saw the numbers of Narnian soldiers who lay dead on the streets of Cair Paravel, he began to fear the worst for Susan.

"She has fallen, my king." Lero said with a bow, "She fought hard and led well, but they would not cease their attacks on her. The nameless evil targeted her and kept her away from us. We urged her to retreat, but she would not."

Before Peter could voice his anger or his shock, Edmund rode up behind him. His sword was rich with the blood of the enemy, and his face was solemn and somber. He studied Lero for a moment, before turning his attention to the high king of Narnia.

"They do not fall in numbers, Peter." barked Edmund as he trotted back and forth on his horse, his mind full of thought, "We have killed them twice over and they continue to overwhelm us as if spawned from hell or the air itself. The citizens have managed to escape, Peter. You should take what living are left and leave. Hurry, before more lives are lost."

"No! We will not let them take our city! If we let them take Cair Paravel, they take Narnia! I will not let evil run free over this land."

"No one said anything about letting them take Cair Paravel." Edmund insisted, "For once, Peter, let me be in charge. Leave this place. I will stay here until they are defeated. The Fallen Army of Beruna will not leave Cair Paravel until this evil is stopped. Take the survivors and take refuge in the Shian Kingdom."

"No." Peter said using his regal tone, "Susan did not run and neither will I. Her death will not be in vain!"

"What?" Edmund said confused.

Edmund tilted his head to the side as if channeling a thought or magic that Peter could not understand. His thought was intent for a moment, until finally he nodded as if conversing with someone.

"She is not dead, Peter. Trust me, I would know."

"Then where is she?" Peter insisted, "The southern city has fallen. I have rallied all remaining Narnian forces to me. Princess Eris is already moving on the northern end of the city to join your army. The nameless evil seem to be concentrating their efforts in that section of the city. We can win, Edmund. We just need more time."

"Susan, where are you?" Edmund asked, closing his eyes, "Where …"

"They're holding her captive!" yelled Edmund as his horse reared up, "She's in the northern tower!"

"Advantages of being half dead?" Peter asked with a curious eyebrow, "Do you have any other neat tricks that might help us win this battle?"

"Yes, Peter." smiled Edmund, "I do. But first I must save Susan before they kill her! They're rallying around the north tower, Peter. My army is already there. Come from the south and we will force them into you. This battle will be won!"

Before Peter could say another word, Edmund rode away as fast as his horse could carry him, and a little faster than your average living horse. Peter had been so used to ruling Narnia on his own, he found it odd being ordered around by another king. Only Susan could tell him what to do, but never in battle.

"Majesty?" General Lero, "What are your orders?"

"Did you not hear King Edmund?" Peter asked in annoyance, "Do as he commanded. Rally the armies together and march from the south, to the northern tower."

_**THE CENTER SPIRE**_

Lucy opened her eyes and found herself in surroundings she did not expect. She couldn't remember how she got here, or how she'd been kidnapped without anyone noticing. She was chained at her wrists, hanging from a large wooden beam at the top of the northern tower. She could see Susan across a marble walkway over fifty feet away. Lucy had never been this far up the tower before and she knew why now. It was dreadfully high and she was absolutely terrified.

The center spire consisted of a marble walkway, shaped in a cross. In the center was the form of a dial etched into the marble, while at the four corners were symbols that Lucy could not understand. Lucy hung off the edge of one end of the cross, while Susan hung opposite her. She could see that there was one more hanging mechanism, that she imagined must be for Peter. Who would do this and for what reason? To shame them and destroy Narnia?

Far beneath her feet were dots of black and red, soldiers battling one another. The center spire had a staircase that ran up from the base to the top platform. Lucy couldn't even imagine how high it was. And as high as it was, the base opened up to a further spire that led down to the great caverns, the depths of which were beyond her vision. It was enough to make Lucy sick from her fear of heights.

"Susan!" Lucy called, "Susan, wake up!"

Tears of terror rushed down Lucy's face as she waited anxiously for Susan to move. Her sister was beaten and bloody, covered in blood and dirt. She was a far sight from the beautiful and gentle queen she usually was.

"Susan!" Lucy cried out, "Susan, wake up!"

Slowly Susan began to stir and when she opened her eyes, Lucy smiled through her tears. She almost feared her sister had left her the way Edmund had a year ago.

"Susan, what's happening?" Lucy yelled.

"I … I don't know, Luce. I … thought … I was … dead." Susan stuttered, barely able to speak, "I …"

"Susan?" Lucy cried, "Please don't go to sleep. Peter will come for us, Susan. He will!"

Lucy knew Susan was in bad shape, but she did not have her fireflower cordial on her. She knew she had to get Susan away from here somehow and get her back to the infirmary. Before Lucy could think of a way to escape, the walls began to shake violently. At first she believed the building was about to fall apart, until the top of the tower slowly opened, revealing the fearsome sky above.

She looked down the center spire which was overrun by wraith. She wondered how anyone would ever be able rescue them with only one way up, and the entire way blocked by the nameless evil. She closed her eyes and imagined a lion. She imagined that the great lion would come to save them. That he would drive this evil from Cair Paravel and Narnia.

A sudden commotion distracted Lucy from her silent wishing, and she watched in horror as wraith began filling the platform. Some went to Lucy, while others went to Susan, but most seemed to circle the center dial. Lucy could not see what they were doing, but she had the fearsome sensation it wasn't anything good.

"Peter!" cried Lucy as wraith began circling her with their metal claws stretched out, "Help!"

_**DARK PLANS REVEALED**_

For the life of him, Peter could not understand why all of a sudden, the nameless evil were rallying to the north. He hoped it was due to the overwhelming numbers that the Shian Kingdom, Narnian Army, and the Fallen Army provided. Each army worked to lock the nameless evil into the northern end of Cair Paravel.

Peter fought from his horse, riding through and using his height and speed to cut down any and all who stood in his way. He was trying desperately to get to Edmund so he could help him rescue Susan. And he'd just received word that Lucy had been taken prisoner, and Mr. Tumnus had almost become a casualty of war trying to save her.

"Majesty! They're in the north tower!" General Lero called out from behind Peter, "King Edmund is advancing up the center spire."

Peter looked to the northern sky to see the tower was now open at the roof. The thunder in the sky, lightning cracking, it all made Peter feel a sense of foreboding. He couldn't help the feeling that the scope of this battle, of this war, had not yet been revealed to him.

He charged forward with two centaur flanking him. They cut their way through to the base of the north tower, where the Fallen Army were well and truly engaging the nameless evil. It was then that Peter looked up the center spire inside the huge tower and saw Edmund riding the spire on his horse, cutting through all in his path.

"Edmund!" Peter called, "Wait for me! Why do you always have to be such a hero?"

Peter's vision was good enough to see that Lucy and Susan were both hanging at the top of the spire platform. He knew if he tried, he could get through on the staircase, much as Edmund had. His quick thinking gave him another option, that he hoped would give him the element of surprise he needed. Suddenly, he was forced to double back when he was overrun by three demon giant.

Before he could even contemplate a defensive strategy, the demon giant were overrun by two giants from the Fallen Army. Peter's own centaur then quickly joined in, while several of Princess Eris's Shian Elite warriors helped finish off the demon giants. Peter recognized that one of the centaur was none other than Oerius. Someone he'd thought dead because of his unusual absence.

"Forgive me, Majesty. I was caught in the southern quarter, and could not reach you until now."

"I'm just grateful you're alive, Oerius." Peter said sincerely, "We've lost so many today, Old friend. You must help me finish this. King Edmund is advancing the spire. I'm going after him. I need you to formulate our army strategy to keep the nameless evil pinned in here. Peg them in and wipe them out. The Fallen Army and the Shian Kingdom will make sure this is where the battle ends. This is where we finish every last one of them for what they've done to our city. To our land."

"Majesty, I have been trying to reach you. There's something of great importance that I was told by the seers. King Edm…" Oerius began to say before General Lero interrupted.

"King Peter, look!" Lero said pointing to the center spire.

Once Edmund had reached the halfway point of the spire, all the nameless evil on the ground suddenly rushed for the center spire and actually began forcing Edmund up, while the wraiths above him barely put up a fight. It was then that the demon giants moved in and defended the base of the spire, surrounded by thousands of wraith so that no Narnian, Fallen, or Shian forces could break through.

"Haven't you noticed they have been slaughtering us for over a day and suddenly we began to push them back? Their entire plan was to draw King Edmund here." Oerius said urgently, "This was all just a trap to draw him to Cair Paravel. Then to draw him to the north tower by capturing the queens."

"What?" Peter asked in horror, "What are you talking about?"

"Jadis, Majesty. She wants to live. From where she dwells, there is no return. But there, she has access to the deep magic. The magic that governs life here in Narnia. King Edmund betrayed you in his last life. That binds him to her. She knew he would return from Salei Barion, but he thinks his return is to destroy her. Jadis was not sent to Salei Barion, her body is dead and gone. She wants to live again, Majesty. So she's going to take King Edmund's soul, and his body. His body is still whole, and yet he neither dead nor alive. He is between worlds. He is a conduit for her to enter this world again. To enter him. And then she will have life."

Oerius's words were not lost on Peter. His heart filled with dread as he realized that everything, from the battle to the kjell, to drawing him away from Susan and the army, to the nameless evil coming to Cair Paravel, to drawing Edmund here to the north tower. All was Jadis's grand plan and Peter had played right into it.

"Griffon!" Peter yelled, "Griffon, come to me! Now!"

**_THE JUST AND THE MAGNIFICENT_**

"Lucy … I … don't think I can …" Susan moaned as she gasped for breath.

Susan's vision was blurred and broken. She could make out the dark shadows of wraith before her. She could hear foul cries and one battle cry that seemed eerily familiar. She could make out one dark shadow that seemed to strike out at the others. For a moment, she almost believed that one figure was here to rescue her. Finally, her vision began to focus and she realized just who she was looking at.

"Edmund …" Susan said with disbelieving and gentle cries, "Edmund!"

"Kinda busy, Su!" Edmund called as he fought the wraith alone, "Be with you in a moment! Don't die on me! You won't like it! It's about as fun as one of your word games!"

Susan cried with tears of joy cleaning the dirt and blood from her cheeks. He was still the same Edmund. The same cheeky Edmund. Even dead, he was still the same. But as she watched him fight for her and Lucy, she could not believe he was dead. He seemed more alive than ever.

At least until she witnessed some of the less humanistic qualities he possessed. Between swinging his sword and cutting wraith in half, she saw Edmund could force them back with his will. He could even move like the nameless evil did. He could move like a spectre, half there, half gone. It was like a blur that somehow terrified Susan. It reminded her that though this was her Edmund, he wasn't exactly the same Edmund.

"Edmund!" Lucy cried almost hysterical, "Edmund! You're alive! Edmund!"

"Yes, Lucy, I can hear you!" Edmund growled, "Just hang on a moment, will you? Oh sorry, you're already hanging. I'm almost done, Lu."

And sure enough, with a few more swings of his sword and a few unnatural moves for good measure, Edmund cleared the spire platform. When he finished he smiled at both his sisters before he rushed to Susan's side and prepared to free her. Before Edmund could try and remove her restraints, Susan leaned forward and kissed Edmund's cheek. She drew back quickly in horror. Edmund turned his head in shame when he realized what Susan had done. He studiously finished removing her first wrist chain without making eye contact and started on the next.

"It's ok, Edmund." Susan said softly, "It's ok."

"No, it's not." replied a despondent Edmund, "It's not ok, Su. You felt it. It's not the cold you can ignore. It still sits on your lips, doesn't it? It's unnatural, isn't it?"

"Edmund, it's ok." Susan said again, this time making sure Edmund looked at her, "You're home. That's all that matters."

Before Edmund could respond, he felt a rush of activity behind him followed by Lucy's scream. He turned around to see the entire platform fill with wraith. They quickly circled Edmund, but did not seem to rush to attack him. Instead they forced him into the center of the platform, violently if necessary. Edmund soon tired of their wraith's lack of activity and began attacking them. Only this time, they flooded the platform faster than he could dispatch them. Wave after wave invaded the platform until he could barely move.

"Edmund, get down!" Peter cried.

Edmund fell to the ground and looked up just in time to see Peter and Oerius being flown through the roof by two griffon. The griffon were advanced by a phoenix who swept in low and ignited the wraith above Edmund's head. As soon as the Phoenix had left, Edmund jumped to his feet and was soon joined by Peter and Oerius. Their celebrations were short lived however, as more wraith continued to swell the platform.

"Edmund, take the griffon and go! We'll get the girls!" Peter yelled, "Hurry!"

"Whatever do you mean, Peter? I'm not leaving you here. You two get the girls and I'll keep these nasties away." Edmund said as he grabbed one of Oerius's three swords and began dealing double damage to the wraith, "I didn't come here just so we could find peace, Peter. I didn't come here for anything except to make sure you didn't get yourself or the girls killed. As much as I'd enjoy the company, you have no idea how precious your life is, Peter. Now do as I say for once!"

"Just because you're dead, doesn't mean you get to be stupid! It's a trap, Ed! Now do as I say and get out of here!" Peter yelled, this time grabbing Edmund and physically holding him while a griffon swooped down, "Jadis wants to …"

Peter was suddenly thrown off his feet by the griffon crashing to it's death on top of him. He looked up to see the second griffon had also been struck down by lightning bolts from the sky. Unable to speak under the weight of the griffon, Peter could only watch as Oerius was overwhelmed, and Edmund was cornered. Peter tried to scream out to Edmund, as the sky above them intensified with lightning.

Finally, Peter managed to get himself away from the dead griffon. When he stood to his feet, he saw Edmund surrounded in the center of the platform. Yet there was no fear on Edmund's face. But as Peter realized what the wraith were doing, there was nothing but fear on his own face. The wraith encircling Edmund suddenly raised their hands to the sky and chanted. A single bolt of lightning cracked down from the sky, hitting Edmund and running through his body. The dial beneath his feet lit up before Peter was knocked back by a blinding explosion.

"Edmund!" Peter gasped as he pulled himself to his feet.

The wraith surrounding Edmund had been literally blown away. Oerius lay unconscious, while a few more wraith lay lifeless beside him. Peter tried to catch his breath as he stumbled towards Edmund.

"Ed, are you ok?"

Edmund brushed himself off, glancing at his fingers before he sighed in relief. Peter too breathed a sigh as he put his hand on Edmund's shoulder. Peter smiled at his brother, and squeezed his shoulder in return. Edmund too smiled back at Peter, only his smile seemed almost cocky. Too cocky for even Edmund.

"I have never … felt … better, Little King." Edmund said, but with Jadis's voice coming from his mouth, "How have you been?"

Peter's face dropped in horror, before Edmund grabbed him by the neck and tossed him back. The high king picked himself up and stared at Edmund in cofusion. He couldn't believe he'd led Edmund right back into this. Jadis had returned to Narnia, and she had used Edmund's body to do it.

"You know, Peter. Before you die, I want you to see what's left of your city fall." Edmund smirked, "After all, I still control … _them_."

Edmund pointed to the Fallen Army of Beruna. An army that played a pivotal role in driving back the nameless evil. To Peter's absolute horror, the fallen army suddenly stopped fighting the nameless evil. After a few brief seconds, they turned on their allies, the Shian and the Narnian.

"No … NO!" Peter yelled, "Edmund, stop it! You're killing our own!"

"Get out of him, you witch!" Susan yelled as she struggled to break free of her last restraint, "Go back to the hell you came from!"

"She lives in me, Peter! Don't you understand? Do you understand how powerful she is? How powerful she can make me? I will live again through her and rule Narnia!" Edmund cried with malice in his eyes, "And now I have two armies to follow me!"

Peter watched in horror as the Narnian Army was forced to fight their own brothers. Something Peter was slowly beginning to realize, he would soon be forced to do.

"Time to die, Little King!" Edmund yelled as he rushed for Peter.

Peter barely managed to block Edmund's first swing at him. Before he could even think, Edmund came at him with a ferocious volley of strikes. Peter ducked and dived, always on the backfoot. Edmund was much stronger than he once was, and had the unnatural power of the half dead to add to it.

"Edmund, please!" Peter begged, his eyes welling with tears, "You have to stop her, Ed! I won't fight you!"

"Then you'll die."

Still Peter would not swing at Edmund. He simply deflected any attacks that came his way. He could not bring himself to fight Edmund.

"Get out of him, you witch!" Peter commanded, "Out, I say!"

"I told you he was mine. Didn't I, Edmund?" Jadis spoke through Edmund.

Edmund tilted his head as if contemplating. The smug smile of Jadis's seemed to fade and for a moment, Peter could see his Edmund again. He hoped beyond a hope that somehow Edmund could fight free of her.

"Sorry, Peter." Edmund said, this time in his own voice, "Once a traitor, always a traitor."

"No!" Peter screamed as Edmund charged at him.

The swordplay between the two brothers was more ferocious than ever. Peter cried out as he finally began defending himself with attacks of his own. The heartbreak on his face was evident as he began matching Edmund blow for blow, finally knocking him to the ground. He kicked Edmund's sword from his hand and held him down with his foot.

"Don't make me do this. Please, Ed. Fight her." Peter cried, "Please, Ed!"

Edmund scowled at Peter and threw his hands up, knocking Peter back with a force of will. Just as Edmund was over him with his sword ready to crash down, Oerius grabbed Edmund's ankle and held him back. Edmund looked down at Oerius and tilted his head again, before his voice changed to that of Jadis.

"Didn't I kill you last year?" Edmund said with Jadis's voice, "Oh well, die now, centaur."

"No!" Peter yelled rushing at Edmund and throwing him back.

"That's the spirit, Little King!" Edmund smiled, kicking up to his feet, "You know, Little King. When I'm done with you, I'm going to kill both of your sisters. Slowly. Then I will burn this city and hunt down every last member of your pathetic little empire. And they will all pay for joining … _him_. Jadis has come home. Now where's your precious lion?"

"Ahh!" Peter yelled, this time charging with his sword.

Once again he met Edmund in sword battle, only this time neither side held back. Peter could no longer tell if he was fighting Edmund or Jadis, but he knew he had to stop the white witch. He knew he had to fight. At the back of his mind he felt Aslan's words hitting him with realization. Peter believed he'd already faced his fear. He now realized, he was truly about to face his fear if he was to save Narnia.

"Yes, Peter!" Edmund screamed in anger, "This is how it should be! Fight me, Peter! The Good King against the evil brother who could never live up to him. I'm the dark knight and you're the good and proper king. Isn't this how it should be? Isn't this what you'd always believe I'd be? The bad seed?"

"You were never a bad seed, Ed. If I made you believe that you weren't good enough, then I failed you." Peter cried despondently.

"Then I guess you failed me!" Edmund yelled, swinging back into Peter with his sword.

As if a mirror to the battle between himself and Edmund, the Narnian Army fought their own Fallen Army. Friend against fallen friend, brother against fallen brother. And like the Narnian army below, struggling to fight their fallen brothers, Peter's heart broke with every blow he aimed at Edmund.

"Edmund, fight her! Come back to me, Ed!" Peter cried, "Please!"

"You always thought you were better than me, didn't you?" Edmund spat in his own voice, "Peter the Magnificent. Not anymore, Peter. The only name they will say is Edmund. King Edmund, High King of Narnia!"

"Yes, Edmund." Jadis spoke through Edmund, "We will rule as one. Dispose of him, little one."

Lunging at Peter, Edmund sliced horizontally with his sword. Barely managing to dodge the slice, Peter countered with a slice of his own that just caught Edmund's face. Edmund gasped, but no blood was drawn. Peter had little time to hate himself for hurting Edmund, for he was soon defending himself again.

Peter quickly found himself being overpowered by Edmund, who began using every power at his disposal to attack Peter. Susan cried out as she watched Peter and Edmund fighting to the death. Lucy seemed too stunned to comprehend what was happening. Her eyes were filled with horror as she cried tears of confusion.

"Edmund!" Lucy called, "Stop fighting Peter! He loves you, Ed! Can't you see?"

"He loves you, Ed!" Susan cried, "We always knew! Even before he did!"

Edmund seemed to falter at the words of his sisters, but quickly recovered. The brief moment did not pass Peter by without notice. Yet before Peter could say a word, Edmund kicked him in the sternum and knocked him on his back. Peter grabbed for his sword, but it was too late. He felt the cold steel of Edmund's blade press against his neck.

"Peter, Peter, Peter. Where's your little lion now? Do you know why I'm standing here, and you're down there?" Edmund asked, pressing the blade so it broke Peter's skin.

"Because of her, Edmund! You won't hurt me! I know you won't, Ed!" Peter cried out, "You always said you believed in me, Ed. Well I believe in you! You won't hurt me, because you're my Edmund. You're not her Edmund. You're my heart, Ed. I love you. You know I do! If you love me, then help me stop her. And if you don't … then end this."

Edmund looked down at Peter in confusion, staggering back a few steps and holding his head in anguish. Oerius was slowly pulling himself along behind Edmund and Peter could already read the signal in the eyes of the centaur. But Peter knew if Edmund had to be stopped, it would be by him and no one else.

"_Face your fear, Peter_." Aslan's words echoed in Peter's minds.

"You can't stop me that easily, Little King." Jadis's voice spat with venom through Edmund, "You think simple words will rid him of me? We are bound forever!"

"You can't stop her, Peter. Because you can't stop me." Edmund said with his own voice as he looked at Peter, a surprising amount of sincerity on his face, "You can't kill me if I'm already dead, can you? Don't you understand? I do, Peter. I understand now. Not even your love can save me now."

The words, combined with Aslan's words to give Peter an eye opening revelation. He finally knew how to make Edmund warm again. He finally knew how to make Edmund breathe again. But he knew just what Edmund was telling him. Edmund was trying to help him.

"You're right, Edmund." cried a heartbroken Peter, "It can't save you. But it can save Narnia."

"What are you playing at, Little King?" Jadis laughed through Edmund, "I am amused no more. Time for you to die. I have a kingdom to restore."

As Edmund moved towards him, Peter stood up and stared right at him. He saw Jadis in Edmund's eyes, but he did not falter, and he raised no weapon to defend himself. As Edmund raised his own sword to strike Peter down, he spoke, swift and strong.

"Edmund Pevensie, I love you." Peter said staring straight at Edmund.

Edmund stopped dead in his tracks, his resolve faltering. The words were so direct and matter of fact. Peter knew exactly what he was doing, and how to do it. His eyes full of tears, he stepped toward Edmund, as the younger king began stepping away with fear in his eyes.

"I have never loved another soul as I love you, Ed. Oerius, Susan, Lucy, I need you to hear this. I want all of you to know that I love Edmund more than … I thought I could. More than some think I should. More than even I thought I should. Every waking moment is filled with him. Every breath is laced with his name. The only joy my heart will ever know comes from you, Edmund. I say now to all of Narnia, I love King Edmund the Just!" Peter called out, his voice growing stronger with each word, "I have no room in my heart to ever love another the way I love you, Ed. And I will not rest until each and every soul in Narnia knows that I will only ever love you. You have my heart and my soul for as long as they are mine to give. My love brought you to me, Ed. But it was a love I could only whisper to you. I will not whisper any longer. Let the world know, I love you, Edmund. Aslan said, a love that is hidden or denied is no more powerful than a whisper. A love that is free and pure can defy death, it can bring life. If my love is worthy, then from now on, let it be free and pure. And let it be known by all. I love you, Edmund."

Edmund faltered and stumbled back with tears in his eyes. He looked at Peter with eyes wide and disbelieving. His face began contorting with horror before he fell to the ground. Peter also noticed that even the Fallen Army of Beruna had stopped fighting the Narnian and were all falling to the ground, just as Edmund had.

Peter watched anxiously as Edmund screamed and shook. The fallen king gasped for breath and crawled along the ground. Unable to stand back and watch Edmund experience such agony alone, Peter knelt beside him. He knew Edmund was experiencing the agony of rebirth, just as the entire Fallen Army of Beruna did far below. He slipped his arm under Edmund and pulled him into his arms. It was almost the exact same position as when Edmund died in the battle of Beruna. Finally, Edmund closed his eyes and stopped moving. Peter held Edmund to him and realized, something was remarkably different about the fallen king.

"Peter … I … I feel warm." Edmund said in his own voice, before Jadis spoke in hers, "Thank you, Little King! I live again!"

Peter jumped back as Edmund opened his eyes and slowly raised himself to his feet. His head twitched and shook, as if he were fighting a battle inside his head. He held his hands to his head and screamed in deafening agony, drawing tears from Peter and his sisters. Edmund fell to one knee, still screaming out while he shook his head so much blood began seeping from his nose. Suddenly he stopped shaking and his screams subsided. He looked down as the Fallen Army turned their weapons to the nameless evil once again, his face seemed to contort from a scowl to finally, a smile. A smile that Peter believed was only Edmund's. Edmund's eyes twinkled at Peter, and the high king smiled back as if all his wildest dreams had come true. Had Edmund bested Jadis in his mind?

"I'm alive, Peter. I'm alive! Thank you." Edmund smiled sincerely, "Oh, Jadis?"

"Yes, Edmund." Jadis's voice spoke out through him, "What is it, my prince?"

"We're bound, aren't we? Our lives are bound as one?"

"We are, little one. We are."

"Good. I die, you die?" Edmund said with a tired smile.

"Little one … I can hear your thoughts …" Jadis said sounding almost fearful.

"Good. Can I hear you scream now?" Edmund smirked, "It would make this all frightfully satisfying."

For the first time since his return, Peter saw a glow in Edmund's cheeks to accompany his mischievous smile. Yet Peter did not share Edmund's joy, for he already knew what Edmund was thinking. He ran to grab Edmund, but the younger king backed away. He looked at Peter with a sad smile as he stood on the edge of the spire platform.

"If you do this, you will be bound to me forever! You will never see the ones you love again!" Jadis cried out, "If you take your own life, you are forfeit!"

"I'm forfeit already, aren't, I, Jadis?" Edmund said with a sad sigh, "Once a traitor, always a traitor? Isn't that how it works? So either way, I still lose. I think I'd prefer to lose on my terms."

"Don't say that, Ed." Peter said holding out his hand, "We'll get her out, Ed. We'll find a way. Don't you dare leave me again."

"Fallen Army of Beruna! I am Jadis!" Edmund cried, "She lives in me! Finish your task so you may return freely to your lives here in Narnia! Now!"

"No!" Jadis screamed, her voice angry and distraught, "Edmund, you're going to kill us both!"

"Ed, what are you doing?" Peter gasped, "Stop it!"

The Fallen Army of Beruna began attacking the base of the spire with all their numbers. Giants began climbing up the side, while Griffon began circling in the skies. The stairwells were overrun with fallen centaur and animals of all kinds. Some giants didn't even bother climbing, but chose instead to hurl huge boulders at the platform, causing it to shake violently.

"They're going to complete their task, Peter." Edmund smiled, "But don't be afraid. Just take the girls and go."

"Sod it, Ed!" Peter snapped as he grabbed Edmund and looked down the spire, "Fallen Army! You breathe again! That makes you my dominion! I, Peter the Magnificent am High King of Narnia! You dare make another step and I'll have you myself!"

The force and intensity of Peter's words resonated from the top of the tower down to the base of the spire. Surprisingly, the Fallen Army immediately stopped their movements, but not before one giant hurled a boulder directly at the platform. The marble cracked beneath Edmund's feet and quickly gave way. He smiled at Peter, before pushing him away. Edmund smiled wistfully at both his sisters as the marble platform fell beneath him and he began to fall.

Peter would not have it. He would not let Edmund leave him again. He jumped at Edmund with all his might, grabbing hold of his arm. With all his might, Peter held onto the platform with one hand, and Edmund with the other. He cried out as he felts his fingers struggling to hold onto Edmund.

"Peter! What are you doing?" Edmund gasped in surprise, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Edmund, shut up! What do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to save you!" Peter snapped, "I know what you're doing. And … I knew what I was doing when I brought you back to life. I was going to … finish you myself. I thought I could do it for Narnia. But I can't!"

"Peter, it's ok. I'm not afraid to die for you. I've done it before. I'll do it again."

"You're so quick to die for me. Why won't you live for me?" Peter yelled angrily, his face red from the strain of holding onto Edmund, "Why is it so easy for you to leave me? If you love me half as much as I love you, the thought of being apart has to be unbearable."

"Peter, I'm doing this because I love you. Because I love Susan and Lucy. Because I love Narnia. I told you your love couldn't save me. It could bring me life … but it couldn't save me. It could only save Narnia. Because only by bringing me to life with her inside me, could you kill her again." Edmund sighed, "Being alive … it makes it easier for me to keep her inside. But she's still there. I can't fight her forever, Peter. She can never be allowed to rule Narnia again."

"Why couldn't you tell me before? I could've saved you! She couldn't have gotten inside you if you were alive first!" Peter cried as he used one arm to hold Edmund, and the other to grip to the platform.

"Let me go, Peter. Before you kill both of us!"

"No, Little King! You only have one chance at a miracle! Are you so eager to throw your miracle away?" Jadis's voice screamed out of Edmund, "Let him live! Save him and I will spare your family!"

"Don't listen to her, Peter." gasped an Edmund struggling to keep control of his own mind, "She speaks through me, she does not speak for me. Let me go."

Peter cried the cry of the heartbroken, tears streaming down his face. He struggled to hold onto Edmund, but struggled even more to heed Edmund's words. How could he give Edmund life, only to take it from him a moment later?

"No, Ed. No!" Peter insisted, "Please don't do this. Don't give up on me, Ed. We'll figure it out. Oerius! Help me!"

"I never gave up on you, Peter." Edmund smiled, "You're the best of us. You're the best of me. As long as you live, the best part of me will too."

"_Face your fear, Peter. You must release Edmund, or Narnia will fall_." Aslan's words spoke in Peter's mind.

Now Peter understood what Aslan meant. To kill Jadis and stop her from entering Narnia, he would have to kill Edmund. Peter believed Aslan meant he would simply have to release Edmund to Salei Barion. Now he understood Aslan meant something a lot more difficult. How could Aslan expect Peter to make a decision like this?

Peter's tears overwhelmed him, his sobs shaking his body. Oerius struggled to drag his huge bulk along the platform and Peter knew his loyal general was moving as fast as he could. Peter still refused to let go of Edmund, even though he knew he couldn't hold on much longer without falling himself. As far as he was concerned, that was a better alternative than letting Edmund go.

Peter looked down to see Edmund's face also awash with tears. However, Edmund's tears were more hopeful and resigned than Peter's. Peter's eyes met Edmund's and he knew in that moment, Edmund was going to fall whether it was by Peter's release, or his own letting go. One way or another, Edmund was determined to make sure the white witch that lived inside him, would die inside him.

"Peter, I can feel you. My tears are warm, Peter. I'm not afraid." Edmund cried, "I'm ok."

"Ed … I love you so much." Peter cried with heartbreak in his voice, "Forgive me."

"I love you, Peter."

Edmund used the last of his strength to pull himself up so his face was next to Peter's. Their lips met finally in their first real kiss. Peter had no idea that such a simple gesture could fill him with so much hope and despair at once. He held onto the moment for an eternity, feeling Edmund's lips against his own in a tear filled kiss. A kiss that represented everything they'd denied each other, and then were denied of each other. Finally, there was nothing between them. Nothing stopping them from sharing their first act of physical love. It was the most magnificent and torturous moment of Peter's life. And it was over all too soon.

"Goodbye, Peter."

And then he was gone. Peter wasn't sure who let go first. He didn't care. It was his fault and nobody would ever tell him otherwise. He looked down as his Edmund fell away into the night, still looking up at Peter. Jadis screamed out of Edmund's body, but Peter's final glimpse was of an Edmund who was content. It was a far cry from anything that Peter felt.

"Edmund!" Peter cried out, before he felt the urge to let go himself.

He wondered if he did let go, would he see Edmund? Would he be cast down with Jadis, as Edmund expected he would? In the end it made little difference as Oerius soon lifted him to safety. Peter was too numb to do anything except slump against the dead. He didn't care anymore. He simply sat there, while Oerius freed Susan and Lucy. He did not seem to care when the nameless evil seemed to whither and die once Jadis herself had died. He was filled with a silent despair that would not die. The one thing that broke his grief, was the feeling of a cold hand smacking him across the face.

"How could you?" Susan screamed almost hysterical, "You let him go! You killed him! You killed Edmund!"

Peter wanted to tell Susan she didn't understand. That it wasn't his fault. But he said nothing. He felt as though he deserved any punishment he received for failing Edmund. Even though Narnia hung in the balance, Peter knew that somehow didn't justify letting Edmund go.

"We could have helped him. We could have found a way!" Susan cried before Lucy held her back from hitting Peter any further.

Peter did not say anything to change Susan's mind. And as Susan and Lucy embraced in their grief, he felt unworthy to join them. He did not have the heart in him. He had no fight left. And even as all of the Narnian, Fallen, and Shian armies rejoiced at the sudden demise of the nameless evil, Peter wanted to crawl to the edge of the platform and toss himself down after Edmund. He had saved Narnia, but the cost had been his soul. His heart. His happiness. His Edmund.

**TO BE CONCLUDED**

* * *

**Author's Notes**: The war is over. Jadis IS gone, and so has the evil that swept through Narnia. Evil plans were revealed and at a heavy price, thwarted. New prophecies were fulfilled. The four were together when evil was vanquished, as prophesied. True love did indeed bring life. Peter did have to face his fear to save Narnia. And Edmund finally got his kiss. Not exactly the ending you were expecting I imagine. I'm sure hate me, but please don't lol. It isn't over though. I had originally planned to end the story in this one chapter, but it was going so long that I cut the end off and saved it for the next chapter. Even though the ending was something you hated, I hope the final act of this chapter was a fitting climax. I'm actually loving this story now that I've started writing it, but I think if I were to continue it post Edmund, it would have to start again with a new title. Because how can it be called Just and Magnificent, if Edmund isn't there? However, the next chapter will round off this current storyline and you know, Peter can still dream …

**Reviews are love!**


	7. V1E7: A New Age

ï»¿

**JUST ANDMAGNIFICENT**

**Chapter 7: A New Age**  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters, but I sure wish I did!  
**Summary**: Narnia begins rebuilding it's shattered city of Cair Paravel. A new age begins in Narnia.

* * *

**_DREAMS SENT TO RUBBLE_**

"Majesty! We must leave this place." Seeko, the mighty griffon called out as he flew down through the open roof of the north tower, "The spire is collapsing. The giant's attacks on the base were too much for it to sustain. The spire will fall and the entire tower will collapse with it!"

"Take the girls." Peter said, refusing to stand up from his slump over dead wraith, "Send another to retrieve Oerius."

"Majesty, what of you?"

"Do as I say." Peter commanded.

Susan still sobbed with Lucy comforting her, while Oerius surveyed the damage to the spire's base. Indeed, it was obvious the spire was about to collapse, even though many of the resurrected giants from the fallen army were doing their best to hold it steady.

Though Peter was quite happy to let the world crumble down around him, his mantle of high king and his responsibility to Susan and Lucy prevented him from doing the unthinkable. Slowly, he stood to his feet and rushed a still angry Susan to Seeko. The griffon lifted Susan and Lucy into the air with him and flew up out of the roof. Watching them leave, Peter moved to the edge of the platform and stared down at the rushed panic below. The Shian, Narnian, and Fallen armies all rushed to leave the giant tower while Peter simply stood staring down.

"Sire, we must leave this place now! It's what he would want, Sire." Oerius said as two more griffon came in through the roof.

Peter said nothing as both he and Oerius were plucked from the platform just as it began to crumble and fall. As they flew up out of the roof, the entire tower began hurtling to the ground. The sadness on Peter's face was obvious as he looked at the building collapse. He wondered if Edmund had found the peace he sought so hard for, and that had been kept from him for over a year. He took solace in the tower's destruction, for left standing it would only remind him of the fallen king. And just like Cair Paravel would need to be rebuilt, so would his heart and his life. He wondered whether he would find the peace in life that he hoped Edmund had finally found in death.

As he soared through the air on his griffon, surveying the damage to Cair Paravel, he could barely believe the events of recent times. From the revelation of the Kjell Army, to the surprising aid of the Fallen Army. To find Edmund again and for an all too brief moment, having him by his side. Finally to the horror of the nameless evil's assault on Cair Paravel that brought the great city to it's knees.

He began to realize how much stronger he was with Edmund by his side. How much more confident he felt. How much Edmund truly felt like the other half of his being. For a small moment, he felt whole again. And yet looking down at the north tower that had collapsed with so much force, it had fallen through to the caverns beneath. He knew looking down at rubble of the tower, that his future was buried with it.

"Goodbye, Ed."

_**REJOICE, WE FREE OF NARNIA**_

All through Narnia, there was much rejoicing. Unlike the last victory against Jadis at Beruna, this victory somehow brought closure to her reign of terror. There was a feeling of exhaltation the likes of which Narnia had not seen in a hundred years. Yet at Cair Paravel, the rejoicing was tempered with great sadness. Less then three days after the battle had ended, the city was finally able to start burying it's dead. Such was the size of the dead, that a memorial was held in their honor, to be hosted by King Peter, and witnessed by all who chose to attend.

"Jadis has been defeated." Peter said with a heavy sigh, standing before the rubble of the north tower, "Because of people like … Rask the fox, my loyal aide, who fought to his death to keep Queen Susan safe."

Peter paused as Susan began weeping silent tears at the mention of the loyal fox. Her performance in the battle had not been lost on Peter, or on any who fought for her before his return. He would be certain to thank her for holding the city, just as soon as she would speak to him again. For since Edmund's death, she had not once acknowledged him unless forced to by protocol.

"Because of the Shian Kingdom coming to our aid. Because of the Fallen Army of Beruna returning to Cair Paravel like angels watching over us. Because of the thousands of Narnian who fought with their lives so that we could stand here today and say … we are free. Because of … King Edmund the Just, who sacrificed his own life so that Jadis would lose her last opportunity to breathe life in Narnia again. Without all of this, we would not be standing here. To those who paid with their lives, we thank them and strive to be worthy of their sacrifice. To those who are left behind, it is for us to rebuild Cair Paravel and Narnia. Let us never forget the sacrifice of those we remember today. But do not grieve for their loss. Be grateful for their courage. Be grateful that because of them, we are standing here today. Rejoice … for we are still a free Narnia!"

_**TO REBUILD A KINGDOM**_

The blood from Cair Paravel was not easily washed away. Rebuilding the great city would take longer than any could predict. Yet more pressing to Peter was the morale of his people. Less than a week after the end of the historic battle with Jadis's army, Peter was already working with the engineers to rebuild Narnia and with the kingdom planners to plot out events that would bolster the spirits of his subjects. It served to distract him from his own grief.

Peter's heart did not recover from Edmund's death. The first time there still lay a spark of hope and passion inside him. Something he couldn't place until Edmund's return a year later. Yet now he simply felt hopeless inside, so he turned his attention to his official duties. There was no anger left in him, just as there was little hope. He was neither morbid nor joyous. To many, he was almost a member of the fallen army before their resurrection, neither alive nor dead.

Susan did not speak to Peter again after Edmund's death in the north tower. He did not blame his sister for being angry. In a way, he felt deserving of her torment. And though all in the kingdom, including Lucy, would try to mend the gaps between them, it appeared that they grew further apart with each day.

Peter contemplated abdicating himself from the crown once Cair Paravel was rebuilt, but he believed that would render Edmund's sacrifice meaningless. And as much as the empty ache inside him yearned to leave Narnia, he would not do so at the cost of disrespecting Edmund's memory. So instead he did his best to return Narnia to glory. And somehow, he would live his life until his days were over, at which time he hoped to finally be reunited with his Edmund. Until then, his duty called.

Today that duty required him to be present for a trade settlement between two distant kings. This was something Susan was far more apt to handle. She had a gentle way of getting two parties to compromise without feeling as though they were slighted by the other. Unfortunately for him, she had become ill and was unable to mediate the deliberations.

As much as Peter tried to reason between the two parties, all they seemed to do was counter one proposal with an accusation or mistrust. After four hours of arguing back and forth, Peter could take no more. To Oerius's great amusement, Peter picked up his sword and smashed the table in two between the two kings.

"I did not fight the white witch so I could sit here and listen to you two babble on about who has the most blades of grass. Unless you find a way to compromise, both your kingdoms will be doomed. So in that spirit, neither of you is leaving this room until you sign a new treaty. Do you understand me?"

Peter rolled his eyes as he turned away, Oerius falling into line beside him as they left the chambers. True to his word, Peter locked the chamber doors behind him and smirked at his centaur. His loyal friend did his best to keep his amusement in check, but it was obvious to Peter that his friend was clearly loving the high king's diplomacy.

"Well … they'll either kill each other or sign a treaty just to get out of the room." Peter grinned, "Either way, I'd say it was a splendid tactic. What do you think, Old friend?"

"Most agreeable, Sire."

The high king ordered Oerius to take the rest of the day off. An instruction the centaur found quite unsettling. He wasn't quite sure what to do with himself, a fact which King Peter quickly noticed.

"And that is why you must have the day off. You spend far too much time serving me, Oerius. Surprise your friends with a visit. Go riding. In fact … I order you to take the rest of the week for yourself, no duties at all."

"Sire, have I offended you?" Oerius asked looking most horrified.

"No, but you will if you don't make the most of your time off. When was the last time you ever had time off since I have been in Narnia?"

"I …"

"Exactly. I will be just fine, Oerius. Now go on, have some fun." smiled a winsome Peter.

Watching the centaur trot away looking as though he'd just been punished, Peter couldn't help smiling. It was true, he enjoyed the company of his loyal general, but Peter believed there was more to life than simply duty. And after the uproar of the last two years, he wanted Oerius to spend some time on himself.

Without realizing it, Peter found himself walking to Susan's chambers. For thinking of spending time on himself, he realized he had barely given himself a free moment since the battle against the nameless evil. He felt an urge to try and make peace with his sister, because even as the most popular king in Narnia's history, he found himself incredibly lonely. Lucy was often away on some mission of delight, to bring joy to other's lives. Something Peter found especially delightful about his youngest sister.

"Su?" Peter called as he knocked on her door.

He received no answer, but the door was slightly ajar so he popped his head through. He knew she would scowl or throw something at him, but he didn't care. It was time to make peace. He needed her forgiveness.

Surprisingly, her room was empty. He began wandering aimlessly around the castle, unsure of what to do with himself. He despised these moments when duty required no attention. These moments when his mind was free to wander and linger. For it was at these moments that he still thought of his Edmund. It's true, his grief had subsided some, but only because he chose to keep his feelings buried. It was for this reason that he dared not shed a tear since Edmund's death. For one tear he believed would trigger a wave of emotion that he would not be able to hold back. And so he went through each day burying the part of himself that could feel anything, until he was almost a different person. Until he began to operate on habit and instinct, rather than emotion and heart.

He finally found Susan in the main courtyard while he was lost in his thoughts. When he finally locked eyes onto her, she looked as though she'd been caught red handed in the middle of some dastardly deed. That dastardly deed involved a bow and a target. A target that Peter realized he was standing almost directly beside. Susan let the arror in her bow fly straight at the bullseye, but Peter didn't even flinch. He knew her aim was flawless, and if she intended to hit him, running would do no good. So instead, he simply nodded as the arrow missed him by an inch and stuck dead center of the bullseye.

"I thought you were ill." Peter sighed, looking at the disdain on Susan's face.

She barely registered his presence before reloading her bow. She let the next arrow fly, this time inching ever closer to Peter, who still refused to move. He could see the hatred in her eyes as she looked at him. It was a sensation he found particularly devastating, and pulled at that place inside him that still felt real. Still she would not acknowledge him, and Peter found he could bare no more. Finally, as Susan loaded her bow again, he stepped directly in front of the target, placing the bullseye directly behind him. Susan pulled the arrow back as if she was still thinking about firing it, until finally she relented. She spoke at last, though her tone was guarded and defensive, and overly submissive. This was the tone she always spoke to Peter in now. And it was a tone he couldn't stand, which is why he would often walk away before he let his frustrations get the better of him.

"I wonder what it would be like to kill my own blood?" Susan taunted as she held her bow back up, "What is it like, Peter?"

"Su …" sighed a hurt Peter, "That's not fair."

"Does your majesty require something of me?" Susan said with a slight bow of her head.

"Su, how long are you going to do this to me?" Peter asked, a longing despair in his voice.

"Not long, Majesty. I assure you." Susan said turning away from Peter, "I'm leaving Narnia."

"What?"

"I'm taking Lucy and we're leaving. You can sit on that throne all you like, but … I'm not happy here. And quite frankly … I hate you." snapped a Susan simmering with anger.

"Because … I loved Edmund?"

"Don't be absurd, Peter. How can I hate you for loving him? It breaks my heart to see you despair so much without him. The love you had … that you might still have, it is a true and pure love, Peter. And in Narnia, no one can ever think less of you for that. If you loved Edmund, he wouldn't have died at Beruna. You could've told him before then! But no, that's not why I hate you. I hate you because it wasn't enough to kill him once, you had to kill him again! I forgave you the first time, because … I could understand why you didn't tell him. But the second time, how long did you have with him before you finally told him and brought him back to life? Why did you wait till Jadis was inside him! If you had of told him before then, she wouldn't have been able to get into him! He would've been alive now!"

Nodding in agreement, before letting out a disappointed sigh, Peter sat down and cast his eyes to the ground. He realized now just why he had put off this attempt at peace with Susan. It was because dealing with her would mean dealing with these feelings of guilt that still lingered inside him. Feelings of despair and failure, and the ever building question 'What if I didn't let him go?'. He would never know the answer to that question now. All he could do was nod and agree as Susan stated the painfully obvious. He could argue that he did what was necessary for Narnia, and she would challenge him with her logic. It was an argument he found himself on the backfoot of. She would challenge his faith in Aslan and the prophecy with her belief in logic and creating your own fate and destiny.

"I … know …" Peter began to say, unable to meet Susan's glare, "I let him go. I killed him. I killed Edmund not once, but twice, by failing him and by … letting him go. Is that what you want me to say? You want me to admit that all of this is my doing? Fine, Su. I killed Edmund."

"Say it again." Susan said bitterly, as she stepped forward and forced Peter to look her in the eye.

"I killed Edmund."

Peter didn't flinch as he felt the sting of Susan's hand slap him across the face. He barely flinched again when she repeated the slap. No one could chide him like Susan did. She was the only being in the whole of Narnia who would dare to lay a hand on the high king. She knew if anyone saw, she could very well be tried for treason, but Peter knew just as well that she didn't care.

"Well … are you going to have me arrested or not?" Susan asked with bitter tears in her eyes.

"Of course not, Su." insisted Peter, "Why do you say such things?"

"You've already proven you have no problem killing your own family." Susan cried, her eyes full of angry and surprisingly vulnerable tears, "Why not me too?"

For the first time, Peter found an anger equal to Susan's. He could handle her blaming him for Edmund's death. He felt he deserved that. He could even handle her fearlessly slapping him around. Yet the accusation that he would have no problem killing her was the straw that broke the camel's back. Were she a man, he believed he would've struck her down where she stood with a backhand across the face. However, he had never hit a lady and he never would. Yet the glare in his eyes was equal to any physical attack he could've dished out.

"I can see there's no getting through to you." Peter said adjusting his tunic, "You may leave when it suits you. But I will see Lucy before you leave with her."

Peter turned from Susan and walked away as swiftly as he could, trying his best to look dignified and composed. He felt tears stinging his eyes and cursed himself to push them back in. He'd barely walked ten steps before he felt Susan's hand on his shoulder.

"Say you're sorry." Susan insisted.

"What?" Peter asked, wondering what Susan was on about.

"Say you're sorry for Edmund. Say you didn't mean to kill him. Say you didn't want him to die."

"Su, you know I …"

"You never said it though! Not once since he died! You never said it!" Susan cried, "Why, Peter?"

"I'm sorry!" Peter yelled, finally letting the tears out from deep within him, "I'm sorry! I killed him and I'm sorry! I didn't want him to die! I'm miserable and I hate myself and I'll never forgive myself for letting him go! It's my fault … and I'm sorry. Are you happy now? Is that what you wanted me to say?"

Finally Peter cried out in a wail that could be heard throughout the castle. He slumped on the nearest bench with his head in his hands, tears streaming down his face. The long buried blame and grief that he'd kept inside was finally free. He slipped naturally into Susan's embrace as she sat down and comforted him. They wept together, grieving for Edmund, who was both a brother to Susan, and more to Peter. She grieved once more like a mother for her child. Peter grieved for a love he'd barely known, but could never forget. Susan confided that her anger at him was equaled by her anger at herself, for she too felt as though she'd failed Edmund. Though her failure was that of a mother who'd failed to watch over her own. Her anger stemmed back to their first entry into Narnia when she still felt she had been too hard on Edmund. She could barely remember a time when she hadn't been too hard on him. And for that, she was sorry, and said so to Peter.

Finally, after months of icy conversation and bitter anger, Peter and Susan buried their grief together and made peace. Susan decided she would not leave Narnia, and neither would Lucy. And though there was never any formal declaration of their making peace, Narnia knew, and were glad for it. Slowly, as their city was rebuilt, so were the bonds of the ruling royals.

_**THE PAST IS GONE, MOVE ON**_

Slowly, life found a new beat in Narnia. King Peter and Queen Susan worked together to bring Cair Paravel back to it's former glory. Soon all of Narnia would celebrate in the heralding of a new age in Narnia. Where once the north tower had crumbled to ruin, a landmark had been placed to remember the fallen from that dark day in Narnian history. Susan thought it would be quite fitting to turn the entire area into an outdoor pavilion that could be used for all manner of events. To mark it's official dedication and the complete restoration of Cair Paravel, Susan declared that a Golden Ball would be held to ring in a new era for Narnia.

Peter believed in the ideals of the Golden Ball, but rolled his eyes somewhat cynically when Susan insisted he dress his very best. He always dressed his best, but that was Susan's way of telling him she would be hunting for a potential partner for the high king. It had become a game that neither was winning very quickly. At every official function, Peter would try to find a suitor worthy of Susan's attention. And she in turn would find one for him. He seemed to have little luck in finding anyone who could temper Susan's insatiable appetite for intelligent conversation, and concern for the less fortunate.

For all her persistent trying, he never believed he would ever find a new companion. His heart was closed to such notions. Yet he entertained Susan's attempts nonetheless. For some reason, she more often than not chose Princess Eris as a steady dance partner for Peter. Peter would humor Susan, and remark to Eris on how much he enjoyed her company. Yet he never made an official request to court her.

"She won't wait forever, Peter." Susan smiled, "Or do you insist on keeping that throne empty?"

Susan pointed to the throne that Edmund had never once sat in. He died before the coronation, and his brief return to Cair Paravel did not allow time to indulge in thrones. Yet even though Edmund had never once sat in his throne, no one had once suggested it be removed. Only now did Peter find that curious. And he wondered whether perhaps, it was time to finally put the past behind him. Perhaps the dawn of the new age should not just be for Narnia, but for him as well.

"That throne … is still Edmund's." Peter sighed, "But … it … will be removed. We will place it in the museum so that people will know that throne belongs to … King Edmund the Just."

"See … that's the spirit." Susan smiled tearfully as she kissed Peter's forehead, "We don't have to forget him. He will always have a place inside us, Peter. But it is time for you to turn your attention to the living. And that includes yourself, don't you think so?"

"Very well, Su."

_**A NEW AGE BEGINS**_

The day had finally arrived to wipe clean the horror of the past and ring in a new age of peace for Narnia. An age that Peter hoped would last as long as he lived. Guests from all over Narnia and beyond were present for the Golden Ball. And though a year had passed since the battle at Cair Paravel, the memory of that horrible time still lingered in the hearts and minds of many in attendance.

Today however a decidedly optimistic vibe filled Cair Paravel. A feeling of hope pervaded every street. Every faun, centaur, and beast who walked the city. Every creature who basked in the radiant sunlight that the day offered. Even rumors of the great lion walking the woods seemed to add to the sensation that today was the beginning of a new age for Narnia.

Peter had given his speech to celebrate the lives of those who had fallen and dedicated the site of the northern tower to the future hope of Narnia. Tonight it would serve as the outdoor dance area for the golden ball. He'd also mentioned and thanked officially the Shian Kingdom for marching to Narnia's aid. A gesture that was sincerely appreciated by a grateful Princess Eris. A Princess Eris that Peter had to admit was steadily gaining his attention. She already had his respect, and up till now, he left it at that. Yet the yearning in his heart to be held and to be loved was knocking on his doorstep. How long could he hold onto a memory? How long could he hold onto a ghost?

Edmund himself had urged Peter to go after Princess Eris. Perhaps he sensed something in her. Perhaps he knew his time with Peter was fleeting. It pained Peter to think of Edmund, but it was slowly becoming easier for him to deal with. And yet he also feared that growing ease inside his heart. If he forgot how much it hurt him to lose Edmund, did that then negate the depth of their love?

The ball felt almost like de ja vu for Peter. He intentionally singled out Princess Eris for his first dance partner, and looked around for some dark knight that would perhaps be watching them. He hoped for another miracle, before realizing that Jadis was right. You only get one miracle, Little King. He gave his miracle up. Time had well passed for him to accept that.

"Perhaps tonight, Su." Peter said to himself, before turning his attention back to Princess Eris, "My lady, are you enjoying your evening? I hope Narnia has been treating you well on your stay here."

"It has, Ma…"

"Peter, please." Peter smiled warmly, "Must I always remind you of that?"

"I'm afraid you must. At least until such time as … our relationship becomes something … less formal." Eris said with eyes bright as her smile.

And there it was. The moment Peter had been waiting for. An opportunity in his heart and mind to see whether he was ready to let go of the past and move on with the future. He could see an invitation when it was given to him. He'd intentionally ignored any signals she had given him up till now, but what excuse could he give Susan in the morning for brushing off Eris's advances?

And so Peter decided it was time to leave the past where it was. As if seizing some moment before it ran from him, he pulled Princess Eris aside. Feeling something strange and warm inside him, almost like butterflies, he held her hand and smiled at her.

"I wonder perhaps … if … I could be so bold as to …" Peter asked, occasionally looking either side of himself for that dark knight to come and give him reason to stop.

The dark knight did not come. So Peter resigned himself to the future and said goodbye to Edmund finally. Though he could almost feel the fallen king smiling at him and telling him to hurry up and ask her already.

"May I have permission to … court you?" Peter asked, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt.

"I thought you would never ask." Eris replied with a gracious smile, "Though you do keep a lady waiting."

"Forgive me." Peter smiled, "I …"

"Princess Eris, forgive me for interrupting." Eris's aide, Jesahn, asked as he bowed to Peter, "I have just received news from the homeland."

"Peter, would you please excuse me?"

Peter nodded graciously as the princess rushed away. He couldn't help feeling both exhilarated, and a sense of sadness at finally taking that step forward with someone new. It was all rather overwhelming and he found himself taking leave of the Golden Ball to get some fresh air away from the thousands of guests.

He stood upon the throne room balcony, looking out over the ocean. He could hear the sounds of laughter and music emanating from the Golden Ball down below. He smiled proudly to himself, realizing just what Edmund had sacrificed himself for. It was for these moments when no one thought of tomorrow or yesterday, but simply on the here and now. When all that consumed people were the pleasures of a friend's joke, the company of friends and family, a simple dance with a loved one or friend, a look of recognition, or a grateful smile. These were the moments that Narnia was built for.

"I see you've made a new friend. It's about bloody time, don't you think so, Peter?"

Peter tried not to smile too much as he heard the familiar voice. As long as he lived he would know that voice. With a small laugh, Peter turned around to see Edmund leaning against the railing beside with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come and haunt me." Peter laughed, "What took you so long?"

"I've been busy." Edmund laughed, "Battles wage on in ways you cannot imagine, Peter. Didn't Aslan tell you that? It's nice to see you happy though. So you finally asked out Princess Pretty Eyes?"

"I did, Ed. Is that why you're here?"

"Well …" Edmund shrugged, "Not really."

"Just coming to haunt me then?"

"Just making sure you're … living, Peter. That's all. I have the odd sensation I won't need to do it again." Edmund said smiling at Peter, "I guess … I was hoping I could have one last dance before I go. Before … you go to her."

Edmund held out his hand and Peter felt a stirring in his stomach. If he felt butterflies in his stomach when he'd asked Eris for permission to court her, then he felt dragons at the invitation to touch Edmund again. If only in his mind.

"I promise I'm a better dancer than I made out to be." Edmund said with a slight blush, "Just one dance, Peter."

Peter closed his eyes as he stretched out his hand. He remembered what happened last time Edmund's spirit came to visit him. They couldn't actually touch. Yet Peter hoped it would be different now. Maybe if he just closed his eyes, he could pretend.

"Ed …" Peter said, unable to keep his eyes shut, "Isn't there some way you can visit me like this every night? I promise, I won't court her."

"Peter …" Edmund sighed in disappointment, "I thought you'd moved on. I should never have come. This was a mistake. I'm sorry, Peter."

Peter was about to speak when he was distracted by the sound of a mighty roar. An unmistakable roar. A roar he'd only heard in his dreams for two years. Yet he knew he wasn't dreaming now. Aslan had returned!

"Uh oh." Edmund smirked, "I'm not supposed to be here. But before I go, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Ed. Anything."

"Do I still have your heart, Peter?"

"Ye…"

Once again the roar of the great lion shattered the silence of the evening. Peter instinctively turned his attention to the Golden Ball far below, and thought he could just make out the lion making his entrance. He turned back to Edmund, and realized he was alone. He cursed himself inside, for both letting Edmund leave him, and for being so madly in love with a ghost, that he had already begun to work out how he would politely apologize to Eris. For he would no longer be able to court her. He realized even now, his heart was owned. Owned by a dead king.

Deciding he best hurry down to greet Aslan, Peter quickly adjusted himself. He knew the golden age must truly be upon them, as Aslan himself had returned. Aslan's presence would surely raise the spirits of Narnia and Peter was anxious to see the great lion.

With a mixture of anticipation and despair, Peter made his way back down to the Golden Ball. He was anxious to see Aslan, but also despairing over his futile efforts to move on with his life without Edmund.

With a deep breath, Peter stood before the main doors to the north. He could hear the raised buzz of voices outside the huge doors. No doubt the crowd were still in amazement over Aslan's return. He could hear cheering and the sound of Aslan speaking, but could not make the words out over the incessant jubilation of the crowd.

Peter prepared himself mentally to make a great speech about Aslan's return. He prepared himself to apologize to Eris for being unable … or unwilling to let free his heart just yet. He prepared himself for the endless handshakes he would make with foreign dignitaries, congratulating him on Cair Paravel's wondrous restoration. He even prepared himself for Susan's wrath at not courting Eris.

What he did not prepare himself for as the doors began to open, was the sight of Aslan standing in the middle of an empty dance floor. What he did not prepare himself for was the undivided attention of almost every guest who could lay their eyes on him. What he did not prepare himself for, was the sight of Edmund standing beside Aslan.

Edmund stood calmly as ever, staring back at Peter with a smile. For a few moments, Peter believed this was simply a dream or Edmund's spirit making a return visit. So to save himself looking like he'd finally gone mad, he made his way to the dance floor. He smiled at the guests, waving occasionally. He ignored Edmund, keeping his eyes on the crowd and on Aslan. When he finally reached the great lion, he dropped to one knee and bowed.

"Aslan, it as an awfully unexpected pleasure to have you here." Peter said sounding a little nervous.

"Thank you, Peter." Aslan said with a smile in his voice, before he placed his paw on Peter's shoulder, "Rise, Son of Adam. I have missed you greatly. But as you know, Peter. Battles wage on in ways you cannot imagine."

"I told him that, Aslan. But I don't think he was really paying attention." Edmund said, rolling his eyes, "Think he was too busy looking for Princess Pretty Eyes."

"Peace, Edmund. Is that any way to greet the high king of Narnia?"

"Oh, right." Edmund smirked, "Forgive me, your highness."

Edmund bowed slightly, a grin still plastered on his face. Peter had not said a word the whole conversation Edmund had with Aslan. He truly believed he was going mad now. And yet still he refused to acknowledge Edmund, in case the crowd started thinking he was mad as well.

"Peter, do you have nothing to say to Edmund?"

"What?" Peter asked in confusion, "Aslan … what's going on? Am I dreaming?"

Aslan laughed at the high king, his gentle and soothing presence gave Peter a sense of ease. Something Peter was particularly grateful for right now, as he felt like he had gone stark raving mad. He wondered if perhaps he'd drunk too much or perhaps the stress of Edmund's loss had simply pushed him over the edge. Finally, as if to prove his sanity, he shoved his hand towards Edmund's chest. He knew as soon as it passed through, he'd know that Edmund was simply a figment of his imagination.

It was a fine plan. Except his hand didn't pass through Edmund. No, in fact right now Edmund sat on the courtyard floor glaring up at Peter as if he really had gone stark raving mad.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" Edmund asked, looking rather hurt, "I was just kidding about calling her Princess Pretty Eyes. I like her, I do. She's great for you, Peter."

"Shut up." Peter panicked pushing his index finger against Edmund's forehead, "You're not real."

"Ow! Stop it!" Edmund snapped, slapping Peter's hand away, "What the hell is wrong with you, Peter?"

"I … I saw you die." Peter said shaking his head as he stepped away, "Why are you doing this? Why do you keep coming back, just when I think I'm going to be ok? This isn't real. You're not real!"

"You saw me fall. You let me go! Did you actually see me die?" Edmund said as Aslan helped him to his feet, "Thank you, Aslan. At least some people here still have manners."

"Peter, what are you doing?" Susan yelled, stepping out of the crowd, "Why are you pushing Edmund?"

As soon as Peter heard Susan speak, he froze. So he wasn't the only person who could see Edmund? No, he still wouldn't believe it. It was simply too good to be true. He wouldn't let himself believe it was really Edmund, only to be disappointed when he realized he was either mad or dreaming.

"Aslan, I don't think it was a good idea to come back here. Maybe I can come back with you?" Edmund said still looking at Peter with disappointment, "I don't think I'm welcome here."

"Peace, Edmund. Peter is simply … unsure of the nature of your being here. I think he believes you are … a figment of his imagination."

"Peter …" Edmund said slapping Peter suddenly, "Doesn't that feel real to you?"

"Oh …" Peter said holding his cheek as if it was the best feeling he'd ever experienced, "I felt that."

"Well you're going to feel it again if you don't snap out of it, Peter. I'm alive, Peter. You wouldn't believe the adventure I've been on. I mean, when you let me go … I thought I was goner, but …he was there, in the caverns, and he …"

"No, Edmund. He isn't ready. He must simply understand that because he did let you go, because you both did a selfless act to save Narnia, you are here today. Were either of you hesitant in your actions, Jadis would be here today and the rest of us would not. And though your grief has been more than most should have to suffer, I thank you. I am sorry we could not inform you of Edmund's survival, but as I have said before, Peter. Battles wage on in ways you cannot imagine. One day though, I am sure Edmund will tell you of his adventures." Aslan said with a hearty laugh, "He is quite the fighter, Peter. And do you know the main reason he fought, Peter?"

"No, Aslan. I know nothing."

"He fought so that he could come back to you. And now that Edmund is here, Peter, you have a choice. I see his throne has been removed. You may choose to restore Edmund's throne here and he will serve Narnia rightfully as he should have two years ago, as King Edmund the Just. Or … he will leave you now and return with me to the veil beyond the sea, where he will fight again in the battles that wage on in ways you cannot imagine, so that you do not have to fight them yourself."

"You've been alive this whole time?" Peter said with a simmering anger as he glared at Edmund, "And you couldn't find a way to let me know?"

"Peter … it wasn't in my power, I swear. I couldn't reach you." said a flabbergasted Edmund.

"You had me believe you were dead this whole time? I grieved for you, twice! I blamed myself for letting you go, because I thought you were dead." Peter growled, not even thinking of what he was saying, but rather speaking on instinct, "Do you have any idea what I've been through?"

"Hey!" Edmund yelled, his face twisted in sudden anger, "Do you think I enjoyed being some dead soldier for hire? Being away from my life for a year! Then coming back to fight beside you, to fight for the girls, to fight for Narnia, and then be pulled away from all of it again? Any idea what you've been through? What the hell do you think I've been through? Forget it, Aslan. As far as I'm concerned, I should never have returned."

Before Peter realized what was happening, Edmund was kissing the girls goodbye. He still couldn't think straight. His mind was still absorbing the fact that Edmund was actually here. And obviously, he was the last to know as Aslan had apparently reintroduced Edmund to everyone. It was all too much for Peter. Yet the sight now of Edmund walking away in disappointment, was a sight just beginning to register in Peter's mind. Edmund didn't die in the north tower? He'd been alive this whole time?

"Peter …" Aslan spoke, shaking Peter from his reverie, "I have brought Edmund to you. Fate is now yours to lead. You can let him leave, or you can give him a reason to stay. Do not risk love so frivolously, Peter. For even the truest hearts can break. And once broken, are not so easy to mend."

"Ed!" Peter yelled, the reality of the situation suddenly coming into focus for him, "Ed, wait!"

His legs seemed to start running even before he told them to. Soon he was running after Edmund as fast as his legs would carry him. When he finally reached the former king of the fallen, he found him trying his best to hide the fact he was crying. Peter put his hand on Edmund's shoulder, but his hand was quickly shaken off. Edmund did not make eye contact with Peter, continuing to walk forward as he sobbed like his heart had just been broken, his face sullen and lost.

"Ed, please don't cry." Peter said putting both his hands on Edmund's shoulders, forcing him to make eye contact, "I'm sorry. It's just … we've been through so much and … I didn't want to let myself believe you might actually be here. I'm a stupid, stupid fool, Ed. I thought you were dead."

Edmund slowly Peter's hands and placed a kiss upon them. Peter didn't believe he had ever felt something quite so exquisite. He watched a little anxiously as Edmund moved his hands so they rested against his cheek.

"Can't you feel me? I'm not dead, Peter. I'm still alive. And only because you brought me back. I've just … been away."

"Fighting the good fight in ways I cannot imagine, Ed?" Peter asked, a longing to understand in his eyes.

"Something like that, Peter. But Aslan tells me I can finally come back. I've paid the price for my redemption, and my rebirth. From now on, I control my own life. And that means, I can leave if I want to. Because … I don't think you love me anymore. I guess … you moved on. It's time I did too." Edmund said with a sad smile, breaking free of Peter.

"Promise me …" said an adamant Peter as Edmund walked away.

"What?"

"Promise me you're here with me. Promise me you aren't going to leave. Promise me this isn't just some dream or false hope and in a week you'll be gone again."

"Peter, I told you. I control my own life now. If I want to stay, I can stay. I'm free. Right now, I'm not even a king. I'm just Edmund. Just Edmund." Edmund said with a relieved sigh, "Do you know how long I've waited for that?"

"You'll never be 'just' Edmund." Peter laughed, mixed with confused tears, "Edmund the Just, maybe. But never 'just' Edmund."

Peter pulled Edmund to him with so much force that the younger king almost fell over. As if satiating a need that had been denied for so long, Peter leaned his forehead against Edmund's and closed his eyes. His fingers traced across Edmund's face, making sure this still wasn't some tortured dream. He let out a sigh of release as he touched the soft skin on Edmund's neck. When he opened his eyes again, to see Edmund staring back at him looking just as disbelieving, he knew this was no dream.

"Please stay." Peter said choking the words out, "Please, Ed. We've been kept apart for so long. Don't give up on us now. This is our chance, isn't it? Don't you still want me?"

"Peter, are you daft? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say. Of course I want you." Edmund laughed with tears in his eyes, "I love you, Peter. I'm alive because of you. The only thing I want is to be by your side. That's all I've ever wanted. It's the only thing that kept me going when I was away from you."

"Then come home, Ed." Peter begged, his smile breaking through his tears, "Come back to me. Come back to us. I love you."

"No more Princess Pretty Eyes?"

"No more anyone except you, Ed."

"Then it is decided." Aslan said in a rather assuming tone, leaving both Peter and Edmund a little surprised by his presence beside them, "Edmund will stay. But Edmund, I will give you the choice of reclaiming your crown and the western woods. Do you wish to regain your title of Edmund the Just, King of the West? Or do you choose to be … 'just' Edmund?"

"I kinda like just being me, Aslan." Edmund said with a shy smile, "But … I do feel as though … I might be … helpful? Perhaps? I do not need to be king to do so, do I?"

"Edmund … your humility is why you must be a King of Narnia. You have grown so much, Edmund. And like a father watching his son, I am proud to bear witness to your true character. It is with great pride that I declare you to your rightful place as King Edmund the Just!" Aslan boomed, garnering an automatic cheer from the crowd, "All hail King Edmund the Just! He has returned home to Cair Paravel at last!"

Edmund smiled with grateful tears, as all in attendance chanted his name. He rubbed his arms like some shy little prince, rather than the fear inspiring knight and warrior that he had been for the last two years. Especially proud were Susan and Lucy whose eyes were still overwhelmed with emotion. And with perfect timing, Beaver emerged from the castle bounding along with a crown in his arms.

"It's a bit dusty, but it'll still look the biz!" Beaver said handing Edmund his crown, "King Edmund has come home!"

Edmund took the crown, yet he barely let it sit on his head for a moment before he removed it rather shyly and returned it to Beaver. Peter couldn't have been happier or prouder at that moment. He did his best to keep himself in check, as all he wanted to do was grab Edmund and kiss him right there. He wanted the crowd to disappear so that he could finally be alone with Edmund. Yet he knew that Edmund wasn't just his, he was for all of Narnia, just as Peter was.

"Edmund, before I turn you over to Peter and the rest of Narnia, I must speak with you alone before I go. Peter, I will see you again soon." Aslan said with a small nod, "Edmund, come with me."

Peter watched as Edmund left his side and followed Aslan back into the castle. He held his hands to his mouth and breathed out in an attempt to compose himself. Silent tears of disbelief began streaming down his face and it took all his strength not to fall to his knees. His nightmare was finally over. Two years of grinding through life without his Edmund, with only a brief moment of torture in between. He turned to Susan and Lucy and ran to them, the three embracing and smiling at one another. They all finally had Edmund back. And unlike any other time since Edmund first fell at Beruna, Peter truly believed everything was going to work out. Edmund would stay and finally their love could feel life, instead of being confined to hopes and dreams.

Peter moved to the middle of the courtyard floor, which today was the Golden Ball's floor. There, he paced back and forth, waiting anxiously for Edmund to return. Time seemed to pass on, and the murmurs began to increase in number and volume among the crowd. Everyone waited anxiously for Edmund to emerge from the castle, yet there was no sign. Peter wondered what Edmund and Aslan had to speak of, but he understood it was something beyond him for the moment. He simply hoped there was no lingering catch to Edmund's return that would force him to exit Peter's life again. Peter's heart could only take so much. Just as his doubts began to get the best of him, he heard the doors open to the castle, leading out to the courtyard.

Peter stood with a glowing smile on his face as Edmund emerged alone, dressed in a formal Narnian garb. It was the most wonderful sight Peter had ever seen. He could scarcely keep the tears from his eyes as Edmund walked towards him. His heart began to flutter with every step Edmund took to him. Finally, when they were only a step apart, Peter looked either side of him at the eager crowd.

"I'm not sure if all of them know just how I feel about you, Ed." Peter whispered, "I've never had a chance to show them."

"I believe this is your chance then." Edmund said nervously, his eyes expectant and hopeful.

Without saying another word, Peter took Edmund's hands in his own before he leaned forward. His lips touched Edmund's and the rest was consigned to Narnian history books. From that moment on there was no doubt as to the nature of Peter the Magnificent's love for Edmund the Just. They stood alone in the center of the ball floor for what seemed an eternity, the world spinning around them as they kissed. Peter had no desire to end the kiss, and instead wrapped his arms around Edmund before dipping him and increasing the kiss's intensity. Their lips parted as tongues licked past one another and moments melted into one another.

"Well if they didn't know already … they do now." Edmund said, his voice shaking a little, "Thank you."

"No, Ed. Thank you." Peter smiled, "Thank you for coming home to me. For giving me this moment. I thought a dream was the only place I would ever have you like this. From now on, all will know that I love you. That you are mine, and I am yours. As it should be."

"I love you, Peter." Edmund shook, his eyes smiling with emotion, "Quite a bit, you know."

"I love you, Ed. Always."

Finally, Peter let Edmund up, yet his face continued to hover near Edmund's. Without a word they were soon cheek to cheek, dancing across the courtyard floor. The rest of the world could have disappeared and neither would've noticed. Their eyes were only on each other, stepping in time as though they'd been dancing for a lifetime. Peter noted that Edmund was quite a better dancer than he'd ever let on, something Peter realized he should have known a lifetime ago.

All of Narnia rejoiced that night, for their Golden Age had truly begun. They danced around the two kings, but none interrupted. Peter and Edmund, Just and Magnificent, were again just as they should always have been; together. And as the night continued on, the two kings barely said a word. For theirs was a love that had known few words, in fact, it had known very little at all until now. Tonight though was not just a dawn of a new age for Narnia, it was the dawn of a new life for both Peter and Edmund. A life that would take them to places they never imagined they would see. A life that would bring them joy greater than they believed possible. And a life full of adventure. Most of all, it would be a life filled with love that was sincere and unabating. Though with all good things, there would come an end. And Peter would one day learn the price Edmund had to pay for their love. And they would one day realize, that even as their hearts found release, and they danced into the night, they were being watched from afar. But that … is another story.

**The End  
Just and Magnificent – Volume 1**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **That chapter pretty much sums up Just and Magnificent – Volume 1. I really wanted to make this story longer with a lot more chapters, and sort of spread out the events of these seven chapters, but I wasn't sure if people would hang around any longer lol. Now I really wish I had of. But anyway, I'm happy with the story and this chapter gives it a sensation of completeness. And so people can jump off here. But I love Peter and Edmund, and I want to try and write my own version of the Golden Age, covering the time from here to when Peter steps back through the wardrobe, like at the end of the movie. The tone of the story will change over the next few chapters though. The first seven were angsty as hell. Now it's time for the luff for Peter/Ed and shift the drama elsewhere. I mean, I think it would suck to get all the way here and have them finally be together, and not actually see them being together, or see what effect Edmund has on Peter's life now. So if you like luff, and I love luff, come back as Just and Magnificent begins a new volume. With a bit more emphasis on other characters as well. And I mean, we still don't know how Edmund survived, or where he's been, or what he and Aslan were talking about. There are openings to continue, and I'm gonna take them. Coz I love Peter! I love Edmund! By the way, the dance scene at the end of this chapter is dedicated to Capegio and Shauna. Capegio, I know this isn't what you requested, but do I still get a Peter/Edmund gift ficcage? Lol. Reviews are love! I hope you enjoyed my first narnia story!


	8. V2E1: I Will Never Let Go Again

**Just and Magnificent **

**Volume 2.1 – I will never let go again**

Volume 2 of Just and Magnificent takes place about 2 years after the events of the movie. It is AU and if you haven't figured out, contains slash and incest. Hopefully you find it handled in a way that is as pure as possible.

**Summary**: This is the second volume in the Just and Magnificent series. Set two years after the events of the movie. Edmund has finally returned to Cair Paravel and been reunited with Peter. We join them again as they begin a new life together, and past mysteries are slowly revealed.  
**Warnings**: FLUFF! MUCH FLUFF! And after the tension of the last seven chapters, it's about time, don't you think? The next chapter after this will kick off the main arc of the second volume of Just and Magnificent. But until then, need I say, FLUFF!  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters.

_**THE FIRST NIGHT OF THE REST OF THEIR LIVES**_

The Golden Ball had been an even bigger success than Peter could have ever imagined. And though he had been awfully possessive of Edmund's time, he didn't think anyone would blame him. He rarely let Edmund out of his sight, always making sure he was less than an arm's length from him. Always holding onto his hand. It was as if they'd just been married. A thought which ran rampant in Peter's mind, even though he hadn't asked Edmund yet.

Peter was glad when it was time for the royals to make their exit. He had waited all night to get Edmund alone. He made sure to share his time with Susan and Lucy though, as he knew they'd missed Edmund terribly.

"Edmund, I simply cannot tell you how happy I am today." Susan said with tears in her eyes, "This is the happiest day of my life."

"Thanks, Su." Edmund smiled, "It's good to finally be back."

"Wherever have you been though, Ed?" Lucy asked curiously, "What kind of adventures did you and Aslan get up to? And how did you survive that fall?"

"I will tell you one day, Lucy. I promise." Edmund sighed, "But I'm a little tired right now. Would you mind if I called it a night?"

Susan and Lucy both hugged Edmund and kissed him goodnight. They waved happily back at him as they made their way to their wing of the castle. In all the excitement of the evening, Edmund hadn't bothered to find out where his room was. Surely someone would realize he'd never actually spent a night at Cair Paravel before.

Not wanting to make himself look like a complete fish out of water in front of Peter, Edmund suggested they go back to Peter's room. Then he could leave Peter there and ask one of the aide's as to where he would be spending his nights from now on.

Peter could barely keep the smile from his face or the twinkle from his eyes. He would try to keep his eyes from Edmund's as they walked along the halls of the great castle. He would try not to smile every time their eyes met. He would try not to hold onto Edmund's hand like his world would end if they let go. He would try, but rarely succeed.

As they approached Peter's private chambers, he pulled Edmund aside and pushed him against the wall. Unable to keep himself in check any longer, and savoring in the fact that no one else was around, he pressed his lips to Edmund's. He kissed the younger king with a fervor and passion that he held back at the Golden Ball. He held his hands to Edmund's waist and pressed him to the wall as they kissed.

"Peter …" Edmund gasped, "You better stop."

"Ed, is something wrong?"

"No, but … this is all rather intoxicating, Peter." Edmund smiled.

"Ed, that was the most wonderful evening I've ever had. The girls were so happy. Everyone was so happy."

Peter's eyes welled up as his fingers interlaced with Edmund's. The sensation of actually living out what you had only dreamed of, was a sensation Peter was still adjusting to. Being with Edmund like this, was something he could only imagine. Now that he finally had what he realized he wanted for the last two years, he found tears were somewhat plentiful.

"Peter, you've been crying all evening." Edmund said gently wiping the tears from Peter's eyes, "Aren't you supposed to be happy?"

"That's why I'm crying, Ed. Do you know how much of a dream this is? I have you here with me." Peter said as tears welled up in his eyes, "I thought I'd lost you, Ed. You don't know what it was like. The whole year was absolutely horrible. I thought the first year was horrible, but then when I lost you again, I just wanted to die."

"It's not fun, Peter." Edmund sighed, "And you're far too important to die."

Peter held Edmund's hand to his lips and kissed them. Once again he found his lips finding their way to Edmund's. He felt the breath rush out of him as their lips met. How could this be happening? How could he have finally received his happy ending?

"I don't know how I ever lived without that." Peter smiled, "I … know we've never talked about this, Ed. But … now that we're finally together. Are … are you ok with … this? With us?"

"Peter, I loved you first, remember? I don't … I don't know why I'm supposed to love you like this. I just know that I do. And Aslan told me that as long as we only loved each other. And that our love was true. No one in Narnia could ever think less of us for that. Aslan himself has told us that what we share is pure and true and just. He said that denying it would be a lie, and that would be a terrible crime. Surely he above anyone would know. Don't you agree?"

"I do. And I love only you, Ed. I'm sorry about … her, but it won't happen again, I promise."

"And I you, Peter." Edmund said rubbing Peter's arm, "So … can we just get on with it?"

Edmund sighed and rested his head on Peter's shoulder. He too had doubts about his feelings for Peter. He knew how true his feelings were, yet he wondered whether he might be corrupting Peter somehow. Peter the virtuous and good king being bewitched into love with the traitorous King Edmund the Just. It was a thought that often plagued Edmund, until Aslan himself had given him his blessing. One small detail though, he kept from Peter. One that could indeed be a blessing, or a curse. It was a detail he wasn't prepared to share just yet, as he simply wanted to spend time with Peter.

"You've had a busy day, Peter. It's time for bed." Edmund said feigning a smile.

Peter walked into his room assuming that Edmund was following in behind. When he realized that somehow Edmund managed to evade his up till now flawless ability to latch onto him, he rushed back out of his room to see Edmund walking away.

"Hey!" Peter called after Edmund, "Ed, where are you going?"

"Surely there must be a room here for King Edmund the Just." Edmund said with a smirk, "Somewhere in this huge castle."

"Ed, won't you stay with me tonight? Please?"

"Peter, we're not married yet." Edmund grinned, "Do you think I'm that easy?"

"Easy? Easy?" Peter yelled with mock anger, "You're the most difficult person I've ever laid my hands on!"

"Goodnight, Peter."

"Hey!" Peter yelled as he grabbed Edmund and pulled him into his room, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To find myself a bed of my own. I told you, you're not getting me that easy. Do you see a ring on my finger yet?"

"Well … couldn't you just … sleep in here? I'll sleep on the chair. Please, Ed. Don't go." Peter pleaded, his eyes full of expectation, "This is the most wonderful day I can remember in Narnia. I don't want you to go. And if you do go, I shall have to follow you, for I will not let you out of my sight for a very long time, Edmund."

"I won't leave you, Peter." Edmund reassured, smiling at Peter, "I promise."

"You know if you walk out that door, I will not sleep a wink. And that would make for a very grumpy king. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"Oh surely not. I guess to save the world from a grumpy king, I better stay here. But … I will sleep on the chair and that's all there is to it." Edmund said as he pulled a chair next to Peter's bed, "Now go to sleep, Peter."

"Oh, Ed. You do torture me so." Peter said as he changed into his sleeping garments, "I should think we'd better get married soon or else we're going to have to start taking turns on that chair."

By the time Peter had changed he noticed that Edmund was already resting in the chair with a blanket draped over him. With a disappointed sigh, Peter lay down on his bed, shuffling over so he could be closer to Edmund. He reached his hand out and Edmund readily accepted. Both were exhausted after such an exhilarating evening. There was an incredible sense of relief between them. A sense still of disbelief hung over them as well, Peter especially. It is why he insisted on somehow always touching Edmund, be it with a kiss or by holding hands as they did now.

"Ed … you look frightfully uncomfortable there." Peter said, trying to coax the younger king to the bed.

"Trust me, Peter. We're not going to cheat. If you want me, you shall have to woo and marry me before I am truly yours."

"Then will you marry me in the morning?" Peter said, smiling as though he were only half joking.

"No, Peter. You know the protocol involved in marriage. Even if you asked and I said yes, it would take months of preparation and planning." Edmund sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned back into the chair, "And you know Susan would want everything to be perfect."

"We could escape. You and I. We could take Lucy, Susan, Oerius, and a few friends. We could get married in private and it would be wonderful, Ed. Then we could still have our official wedding later on for the rest of Narnia."

"Now there is a dream worth having." Edmund smiled in his sleep, "Goodnight, Peter. Love you."

"Goodnight, Ed." Peter said kissing Edmund's hand as he closed his own eyes, "So happy you're home, Ed. Love you."

**_FALLING INTO HISTORY_**

"Goodbye, Peter."

Edmund spoke those words to the boy who had become a man. A man who had come to love him. High King Peter the Magnificent. His Peter. Even he wasn't sure who let go first. He didn't know whether it was his fingers that broke the grip between them, or whether it was Peter. It did not matter. Perhaps it was better not to know who let go first. All he knew is right now he fell.

He looked up as Peter screamed after him while he fell. He could hear Jadis screaming inside his own mind, furious that both he and Peter had thwarted her last chance to reenter Narnia. He felt an inner peace and resignation at this fate he had been dealt. Few have the chance to return from death, and though his time was fleeting, he was grateful to feel for an instant, the warmth of air in his lungs. He had touched Peter and this time could feel the warmth of his skin, the touch of his lips. The sweet taste of his tears. For just that one sensation, he would die a thousand deaths.

He seemed to fall forever, his arms flailing about as he turned through the air. He knew the ground would come soon and finally send him to the realm of the departed. And yet by chance, he'd fallen through one of the openings to the caverns beneath the north tower. An endless cavern filled with darkness and air that seemed to choke Edmund. The darkness overwhelmed him in an instant. The light from the world above seemed fall away into the sky until it was barely a speck. It was then he heard a mighty roar. The roar of a great lion, yet he couldn't be sure if he had imagined it in his mind, or if it were truly real.

He could no longer hear Jadis in his mind. Perhaps she had resigned herself to the fate she would share with him. Had he been wrong all along? Did he not have to die to be rid of her? Did he simply have to make her believe he was going to die for her to give up and return beyond the veil to her own dark departed realm?

"Jadis?" Edmund called, "Witch?"

At that moment, he realized she was no longer in him. It was at that moment, he felt fear like never before. He was only willing to lay down his life again because he believed it the only way to save Peter and his sisters. To save Narnia. Now he realized, that was not the case at all. All he had to do to save them, was let go. Not die. And now he feared the end of the fall that would surely come soon. How far could this cavern go? How far could he fall? Was there any hope for him?

"Aslan!" Edmund cried, "I want to live!"

Instead he continued to fall through the darkness. He could not see the light from the world above anymore. He wondered if perhaps he was already dead and he simply didn't realize it. Was he falling into hell? Was he falling into her realm after all? As he felt a chilling fire rush through his veins, he thought perhaps he was going to the place where traitors go after they die. Perhaps he would be cast down with her. He fought his fate. He fought the very darkness around him. He grabbed out at anything, hoping somehow he could stop himself from falling any further. Yet he could see nothing. He could barely make out where he was falling. All he knew is he wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to die. And that sensation filled him with utter terror.

"Aslan!" Edmund screamed out, "Please, Aslan! Help me!"

"Awake, Son of Adam."

Edmund woke from his slumber in a cold sweat. His arms shook and his eyes were filled with tears. Before he even remembered where he was, he felt Peter's arms around him. He felt Peter lifting him off the chair and onto his bed. He felt Peter laying down beside him. He felt Peter's arms around him like a warm, secure blanket that forced the fear and cold from his body. Yet still the tears remained.

"It's alright, Ed. I've got you." Peter said kissing the tears from Edmund's face, "I've got you."

"Peter …" Edmund whispered as he snuggled in closer, "Don't let me go."

"I'll never let you go, Ed. Never again."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Ed." Peter said, pulling the covers over the two kings, "Never again."

_**BEHAVE, PETER, BEHAVE**_

Morning brought an unwelcome awakening for Peter. The sun was warm and inviting. The air was crisp and refreshing. It was a perfect Narnia morning, if not for the fact that he woke up alone on his bed. Where Edmund had once laid next to him, holding on as if for dear life; there was nothing but an empty space.

Peter felt that familiar welling up of anxiety within him. He knew it would be this way for some time. He knew he would fret whenever Edmund would leave his side, for fear of losing him again.

"Ed?" Peter called as he sat up, "Edmund?"

He sat up in his bed to see Edmund standing out on the balcony looking out across the ocean. With a sigh of relief, Peter stood up and approached Edmund from behind. He slipped his arms around the younger king's waist and kissed his neck. He breathed in the familiar scent of his lover, closing his eyes as he kissed Edmund's shoulder.

"Good morning, my love." Peter smiled, his lips hovering on Edmund's neck.

"Peter …" Edmund said turning to Peter with a pensive smile, "Hello."

Unable to keep in the passion that burned inside, Peter's lips sought out Edmund's. They stood on the balcony, chest to back, with their mouths locked on the other's. Lips parted, and tongues dueled in a kiss filled with an ever increasing passion.

"Oh, Peter." Edmund gasped, sliding his hands around Peter's neck.

Taking this as the opening he'd been denied up till now, Peter spun Edmund around to face him. His fingers dug into the flesh of Edmund's lower back as they stumbled back against the balcony balustrade. Though they had kissed before, they had never kissed like this. They had never kissed with such passion and wanton desire for one another. They almost sucked the life from and into one another as their tongues fought for dominance.

Edmund's fingers dug into Peter's bare back as the older king sucked furiously at his neck. Peter found himself unable to reign in the long denied passions that lived within him. In his own mind, they'd been kept from each other for two years, they were entitled to this moment. He found Edmund entirely intoxicating. From the scent of his now long flowing hair, to the touch of his soft milky skin. The soft, almost pained moans escaping Edmund just served to heighten Peter's poorly hidden arousal.

"I must have you." Peter cried, lifting Edmund so his legs straddled the high king's waist.

With Edmund's legs locked around his waist, Peter carried him back into his bedroom. Their lips did not once leave the other's. Their hands searched endlessly for a new piece of flesh to grab, as if surveying it freely for the first time in their lives.

With gentleness that broke the heated passion, Peter eased Edmund down onto his bed. Breathlessly, he sought out Edmund's lips again while Edmund's hands pulled him down closer. Finally, Peter's hands slid down the younger king's waist, pushing this moment to a level neither could deny their want of. Yet somehow, Edmund sensed the moment and his eyes flew open.

"No, Peter!" Edmund gasped, somehow summoning the strength to push Peter off.

The once dark knight and fallen king leaped off the bed and ran for the door, his bare feet padding along the ground. He stopped at the doorway and turned back to Peter, suddenly aware that he wore only the lower undergarments he'd slept in. With a smirk that was both mischievous and breathless, he picked up the nearest tunic.

"I am sorry, Peter. But we dare not until we are married." Edmund said baring his teeth in a frustrated grin, "I must go!"

"Ed!" Peter cried, collapsing onto his bed with a mixture of disappointment and utter joy, "Oh my bloody stars, that's … exquisite. I must have you. I must."

_**NOW IT'S REAL**_

"This is simply wonderful." Susan said proudly as she sat eating breakfast with Peter, Edmund, and Lucy, "I never thought we'd have this again."

"Isn't it wonderful?" Lucy smiled, "But … what's going to happen now?"

Peter and Edmund sat at opposite ends of the table, but their mischievous glances and telling smiles made the distance seem less than an inch. Their behavior was not lost on the two queens, who had by now become less than impressed with the king's blatant ignorance.

"Excuse me?" Susan demanded, "I should hope we won't have to put up with you two playing lovey eyes at one another each and every morning."

"You could always start ignoring me again, Su." Peter smiled.

"This is going to be awfully strange." Lucy said contemplating her two brothers, "What's going to happen now, Peter?"

"With what, Lucy?" Peter asked, doing his best to look attentive.

"Well … with Edmund. He's … really back and everyone knows you love each other. But … isn't that … well … strange?" Lucy asked, her eyes still full of innocence and naivety, "You're both boys."

"Excuse me." Edmund said trying not to choke on his toast as he spoke up, "I am most certainly not a boy. I am a man, thank you. Dying puts years on you, you know. And after seeing what I've seen, I could never be a child again."

"What things, Ed?" Lucy asked, curiously.

"You don't want to know, Luce."

"You do look much different, Ed. You look … older. I know you've been away from us for a long time. How long has it been?"

"Two years, Luce." Edmund sighed, "With one cameo appearance in the middle for good measure."

"Umm … I'm not sure whether I'm supposed to ask, but … I thought you weren't supposed to … be with Peter. Because … well …"

"It's alright, Lu." Peter reassured, "I love Edmund very much. I know this is different and strange to you, but … all I can say is I really do love Edmund. I love him very much. That might not give you the answers you're looking for, but right now it's the only answer I can give you."

"Well, Peter, we all knew you two loved one another." Susan interrupted, "But it does make things … different between the four of us. When Edmund was gone we never really had to deal with it. But it does change things, you do realize this? We're supposed to be a family. I'm not saying I disapprove, because I already know Aslan has given you his blessing, but … it does change things, doesn't it?"

"She's right, Peter." sighed Edmund as he bit his lip, "It does change things, for the four of us."

"Then we'll just have to adapt." Peter said turning his attention to Susan and Lucy, "Edmund is still your brother and I am still your brother. Nothing will ever change that. We'll still treat you exactly the same as always. But what you must understand is that … Edmund and I love each other in a way that you will only understand when you find the one who will share your heart."

"You mean when I get a boyfriend?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, in … ten years or so." Peter said with a smirk.

"I want to hear it from both of you that this is what you both want." Susan said in that incredibly authoritative tone of hers, "Peter?"

"Su, you know it is all I want. I will not give him up. Never."

"Edmund?"

"What he said, Su." Edmund said showing an amount of unease that no one had seen since before his death.

"Edmund …"

Edmund stood to his feet, giving Peter the sinking sensation that he'd suddenly gotten cold feet. All eyes were fixed intently on Edmund. The younger king took a deep breath, picked up his chair and carried it over till it was next to Peter. He set the chair down and sat down, before putting his hand over Peter's. Their fingers interlaced, and Peter kissed Edmund's hand in gratitude of the gesture.

"Then I guess that's how it is now." Susan said with a tension alleviating smile, "Ed and Peter. Do you think you can handle that, Lucy?"

"Of course I can. And don't worry, Su. Once they get married, they'll stop making eyes at each other. They'll argue and fight and then it'll just be like old times again."

"We'd best not get married then." Edmund said with a smirk.

"After this morning …" Peter said under his breath so only Edmund could hear him, "You best believe we're getting married. I do not believe I should last much longer if we don't."

"You haven't even asked me." Edmund said turning so he could whisper into Peter's ear, "You're the high king, I'm just the lowly regular one. I think that means it's up to you to woo me. Wouldn't you agree? Then perhaps I'll think about marrying you."

"Ed!" Peter said aghast, "Why must you be so difficult? And why must I be the one doing all the wooing?"

"It's not too late to call up Princess Pretty Eyes. I'm sure you'd have no problem wooing her."

"That's it! You want wooing, Edmund?" Peter said standing to his feet, "I'll give you wooing."

With that said, Peter picked Edmund up out of his chair and threw him over his shoulder. He gave Susan and Lucy a wink before he carried Edmund away. Edmund simply laughed as he was carried like some schoolboy, a far cry from what he considered himself for the last two years.

"Peter! Let me down! I'm not a child!"

"Well perhaps it's time you acted like one." Peter smiled, "Queen Susan, you have the kingdom till we return!"


	9. V2E2: A Prince and a Promise

**Just and Magnificent **

**Volume 2.2 – A Prince and a Promise**

Volume 2 of Just and Magnificent takes place about 2 years after the events of the movie. It is AU and if you haven't figured out, contains slash and incest. Hopefully you find it handled in a way that is as pure as possible. Though I am sure if you're up to this chapter by now, you've pretty much figured out how it works in this story.  
**Summary**: Where did Princess Pretty Eyes go during the ball? After a fluffy chapter in our last chapter, this one sets off the arc of the second volume. Peter/Ed abound, but Susan plays a major role in this chapter, which of course will tie into our heroes since this story is called Just and Magnificent after all lol.  
**Warnings**: Slash, Incest, Love, Romance, Adventure, etc, etc, etc  
**Disclaimer**: Only characters that are mine are the Pretty Eyes People from Shian! All the rest belong to that master of awesomeness, C.S. Lewis!

_**IN THE ABSENCE OF KINGS**_

In the absence of King Peter, Queen Susan assumed charge of Narnia. She was a more than capable leader when it was required of her. Since her role in the great battle of Cair Paravel a year earlier, she had earned even greater respect than she already held. Her inspired leadership and staunch refusal to let Cair Paravel fall is largely credited as the reason the battle was won. For if she had not been able to lead the Narnian Army to hold Cair Paravel until the arrival of King Peter with the Shian Kingdom's army, and King Edmund with the Fallen Army of Beruna, then all of Narnia would have been lost. So now it was not only a generally accepted fact that Susan was a gentle, wise, and compassionate queen. It was also a readily accepted truth that Susan was also a fearsome and courageous leader who when challenged, would rise mightily to the occasion.

One unfortunate side effect of being known as a fearless woman who could lead an army and duel with demon giants, was the uncanny decline of suitors who approached. It seemed most men, of the few that existed in this world, soon found her to be altogether intimidating. It was a small fact that had caused the queen many a somber moment of questioning her own virtues as a woman.

She was the first person to stand up and welcome Edmund home, as well as support the obvious pure love he shared with Peter. Yet she longed for a love of her own. She longed for a love who would be willing to ride the very depths of hell to be with her, as Edmund had for Peter. Yet who would take that risk with her? Who would be the king to her queen?

As she paced back and forth in the throne room, trying to word a new piece of legislation in her head, she thought back to memories of a place she could no longer name. A place much different to Narnia. A place with strange devices that rode on metal roads.

"What were they called?" Susan asked, her memory of her life before Narnia fading, "I don't remember."

And yet she could remember that in her life before Narnia, she was simply a girl. A girl who would occasionally receive the attention of a boy she liked. She couldn't remember any of their names now, but she could remember the feeling. The feeling of butterflies in her stomach when she received a card bearing her name. A card from …

"What was his name?" Susan said, becoming increasingly frustrated with her lack of memory.

"Majesty!" Oerius said riding into the throne room with an urgent gallop, "We have a request from an ally who wishes an immediate audience with you."

"Now?" Susan asked, sensing the urgency in Oerius's voice, "Who is it?"

"Prince Orrin of the Shian Kingdom."

"Eris's brother? Here in Cair Paravel?"

"Yes, Majesty. He waits at the city's southern gates with a small entourage. He carries wounded with him. He wished to speak to King Peter, but I have informed him that the high king is away on … business."

"Right." Susan smiled, "Summon Lucy to the infirmary so she may tend the wounded. Bring Prince Orrin here. I will speak with him immediately. Do you know the nature of his visit?"

"I believe it has something to do with Princess Eris's sudden departure from the Golden Ball last night. I would not like to speculate any further, Majesty."

"Very well, send him in."

Susan raised her eyebrow in contemplation as Oerius galloped away. She had the ominous feeling that Prince Orrin was not here to pay greetings to Narnia. She hoped that somehow she would be wrong, and yet she also believed that Peter's absence had jinxed her. As it had done so in the past already.

She was so busy thinking of ways she could punish Peter for riding away with Edmund, that she barely realized the presence of Prince Orrin in the throne room. When she heard the traditional horns being trumpeted to greet foreign dignitaries, royalty and friends of Narnia, she looked up to see Prince Orrin walking toward her looking as lost in thought as she was. When their eyes finally met, she forgot everything she was just thinking about.

And then she felt it. Those butterflies in her stomach that so rarely visited her these days. Of all her potential suitors. Of all the people Peter had pointed out to her in balls and foreign talks. She had never met one who made her feel as light as she did now. She had only heard of Prince Orrin by name. He had never ventured to Narnia in person. She knew Princess Eris was often referred to as 'Princess Pretty Eyes', and now she knew it must be a family trait. Prince Orrin's eyes sparkled the most unusually brilliant hue of green and blue. He could have almost passed off as a twin to Eris, although with a frame unmistakably masculine. Perfectly chiseled feautures and long blonde hair was pinned up in a ponytail with a silver cylinder, the likes of which Susan had never seen before. He wore an outfit that seemed a mix of armor and formal white robes, accentuating his tall, lean and muscular frame. His strapping arms and midsection were exposed, while armor covered his chest and shoulders. Susan could not remember seeing someone who was such a perfect mix of elegance, strength, and dare she even say it; beauty.

"Prince Orrin?" Susan asked, finally regaining her composure.

It seemed he too was distracted with the vision of her. Yet he was shaken from his reverie by her words and instantly dropped to one knee with his head down. If there was one thing Susan did not like about being queen, it was the propensity of people to bow as if inferior to her. She found it tiresome and had no interest in making anyone feel inferior to anybody else.

"Queen Susan of Narnia, forgive my unannounced arrival. I am Prince Orrin, son of King Firson of the Shian Kingdom. I humbly request permission to speak with you."

Trying not to look amused with the Prince's words, Susan stepped forward and touched his shoulder. He looked up at her and she smiled back with a warm glow. She motioned for him to rise and he did so. Where just a moment ago she looked down as he knelt on one knee, she now was forced to look up to meet his eyes, for he was almost taller than Peter.

Prince Orrin took Susan's hand in his own and raised it to his lips. He kissed her hand with a gentle bow before he let go and silently stepped back. Susan could not help feeling that perhaps she would not punish Peter for leaving her in charge after all.

"I am Queen Susan the Gentle." Susan said with a gracious smile, "Unless you come with war riding behind you. Then I am not so gentle."

"I heard … tales of your beauty … but … I had no idea …" Prince Orrin said staring so intently at Susan that she could not help but blush.

"Oh … please do not regale me with false flattery." blushed an embarrassed Susan, "There is no need for such tales."

"I assure you … tales they may be, but false they certainly are not."

"I …" Susan continued to blush and turned away to try and hide her flushed smile, "I take it you are here on matters of some urgency?"

"Oh … yes, Majesty. I'm afraid I come to you in need of aid for the Shian Kingdom." Prince Orrin spoke with a tone that had quickly switched from doe eyed admirer to urgent emissary.

"What aid do you require?" Susan asked with concern, "Narnia stands ready to aid the Shian Kingdom."

"There has been an attempt on my father's life. I'm afraid our kingdom is in dark times, Queen Susan. It is impossible to know who to trust. And now Princess Eris is missing, though I believe her aide, Jesahn has swept her to safety. I believe Jesahn learned of a plot to assassinate Princess Eris at the Golden Ball."

Susan seemed no more enlightened than before Prince Orrin had started speaking. She looked at him with an 'and?' expression on her face, forcing him to continue his explanation so she may better assess it. She could sense that he was somewhat hesitant to go into detail. Perhaps he was expecting to speak to Peter, and was uncertain of the usefulness of speaking to a queen, instead of a king. Her expression made it clear to him that she would not settle for anything less than a full and open discussion. Finally, Prince Orrin continued.

"It was widely believed that King Peter would begin officially courting my sister at the Golden Ball, and that they would share the midnight dance together. It was during this dance that my sister would be struck down by an assassin and the blame centered on Narnia. Thankfully, somehow she left before this took place and from what I heard, King Peter shared the midnight dance with the fallen king. This is a double blessing for the Shian Kingdom. I cannot fully explain to you the forces that are at work, but there are those in the Shian Kingdom who wish for ourselves and Narnia to go to war. This is only to serve as a distraction to my father, so the military will be fighting away from our capital and a coup can be launched to usurp him."

"This is horrible. Surely you know that Narnia has nothing to do with any of this?"

"I know, Majesty." Prince Orrin reassured, "But since the assassination attempt seems to have failed, the originators of the coup have stepped up their attempts to assassinate my father and intend to blame it on Narnia. They have their own army formed of the scavengers of the wildlands marching toward our capital. Our army is mobilized, but my father fears for the safety of Eris and has requested she be given asylum here in Narnia. Once we find her that is. As we speak my father is declaring Narnia a victim in the plans to overtake the Shian Kingdom. Should anything happen to the royal family, Narnia is not to be held responsible."

"This is most distressing." Susan said with unease, "Who is behind this plot to take over the Shian Kingdom?"

"Secson, my father's brother. My uncle. He planned to have my father killed and turn attention elsewhere, before he assassinated both myself and my sister, leaving him legally free to take the throne. He is a despicable man that should've been disposed of years ago, but my father will not kill his own brother. Now our entire kingdom may suffer for it."

"So you came all this way to ask for asylum for your sister, Princess Eris? What of yourself?"

"I am a warrior, not a prince." Prince Orrin said shaking off Susan's concerns, "Eris is the future ruler of Shian, not I. My place is to fight. I will return as soon as possible to my homeland. My father did ask me to request the presence of King Peter the Magnificent with a strike army to aid us. He is both respected by the virtuous and feared by the despicable. It would be a show of force and unity that my father hoped would strike fear into those who would seek to bring chaos to our kingdom. But as King Peter is not here, I will return on my own. Many of my entourage were wounded fighting off the insurgents on our way here. May I leave them in your charge until they recover?"

"Of course, Prince Orrin."

Susan paced back and forth, digesting the information Prince Orrin had given her. She understood the desperation in his voice and the fear he held for both his father and his people. She had felt that fear herself a year ago when Cair Paravel was overrun with the nameless evil. It was the Shian Kingdom who came to Narnia's aid then. Now it was time for Narnia to return the favor, Peter or no Peter.

"Prince Orrin, Narnia will aid you. I will assemble a strike army to ride with you." said Susan.

"I thought King Peter was …"

"King Peter will not be riding with the army. I will be."

"Majesty, I cannot all…" Prince Orrin began to say before Susan silenced him with a raise of her hand.

"Prince Orrin, I will be leading Narnia's strike army to aid you. Should you have a problem with this, I suggest you take it to the highest authority in Narnia." Susan said as if in thought, "And would you believe? I am the highest authority in Narnia in my brother's absence. Any more questions?"

"I …" Prince Orrin began to say before he thought better and held his tongue, "No, Majesty. Except that I guess the other tales are true after all."

"What other tales?"

"The tales about you being as brave as you are beautiful." Prince Orrin said with a small bow, "I will take my leave of you now. I will wait with my wounded until you are ready, Queen Susan the Gentle."

Susan returned the bow and summoned Oerius to her as Prince Orrin left. She held her stomach in an attempt to keep the butterflies at bay. If only Prince Orrin had represented the Shian Kingdom in place of Princess Eris, the Golden Ball would have been much different for her.

"Queen Susan, perhaps we should be thinking about that strike army?" Oerius said with a barely contained smile.

"Oh, Oerius. How dreadful of me." Susan blushed, "Am I so transparent?"

"On the contrary, Majesty, it is only because we have never seen you taken with anyone before, that it is so obvious now."

"Well, regardless of who came to ask for our aid, we owe the Shian Kingdom a debt of gratitude."

"We do, Majesty. I shall assemble a strike army for you at once. Would you like someone to send for King Peter?"

"No." Susan said sternly, "I am more than capable of handling affairs in his absence. I will entrust you with forming a strike army. However, you will not be riding with me."

"Majesty, I must come with you. It is my duty."

"Your duty is to protect the ruler of Narnia. As of this moment, I am relegating that duty to Queen Lucy. And I am asking you to remain here to protect her, and to provide her with your wise counsel. Will you do that for me?"

"Of course, Majesty. I will do as you ask." Oerius said with a small bow.

"Thank you, Oerius. I know she will not come to harm as long as you are here to watch over her. I will leave at once. Tell Peter I will send word once there is word to send."

The great and loyal centaur watched on as Queen Susan took her leave of the throne room. He was grateful for the companionship and trust the royal family had in him, yet he would still prefer to be at the head of the army rather than to stay behind. He sensed danger ahead for Queen Susan, and his thoughts immediately passed over to King Peter, hoping that the high king, wherever he was, would soon return.

_**TO WOO, DEAR KING, TO WOO**_

"Peter, whatever do you have in store for me?" Edmund asked as the pair rode along on Peter's trusty unicorn, "And why couldn't I bring Phillip?"

"Because then I couldn't do this." Peter said kissing the back of Edmund's neck, "Whenever I please. Now silence, my king. Don't you know, I have wooing to do?"

With a smile on his face, Peter kicked his steed into a mighty gallop. The pair had traveled for three days with no particular destination in mind. It was simply an excuse for them to be alone together. They had an entire week before they needed to return to Cair Paravel, and Peter intended to make the most of it.

Peter was grateful for Susan's leadership in his stead. He was even more grateful she insisted they spend the week away from Cair Paravel. It almost felt like a honeymoon to Peter. In fact, he wished it was. For since the moment Edmund had returned, thoughts of marriage were ever present in his mind. As Peter's destination came into sight, he swept down and pulled a lone daisy from the grass, before he swept back up again.

"It isn't exactly a white rose, but I hope it will suffice, my love." Peter smiled as he handed the small flower to Edmund.

Edmund said nothing, but his grateful smile spoke volumes. He let out a content sigh and melted back into Peter's arms as they rode to what Edmund believed was their final destination. They'd ridden south along the coastline so that now they were less than a day's ride from the southern border.

"Close your eyes, love." Peter whispered, "I have a surprise for you."

Edmund did as he was told and closed his eyes. He could smell the warm sea air and feel the afternoon sun on his face. He appreciated all these little sensations, for though he had been given his life back over a year ago, he still remembered the year before when everything was some dull lifeless shadow of an existence as the fallen king.

"You can open them now."

Edmund opened his eyes and sure enough they'd ridden to the top of a cliff that had a view of the ocean so clear that he could see past Glasswater and almost see Terebinthia. Behind him he could see as far west as Mt. Pire in Archenland, but not quite as far as the Shian Kingdom beyond it.

"I know it isn't all Narnia that you can see. But what you can see of Narnia is yours to rule with us. This is yours now, Ed. This is your dominion now. The west especially is yours to rule."

"Oh, Peter. I do not wish to hold dominion or rule over anything or anyone." Edmund sighed before he smiled, "That is a task for much greater people than I. Magnificent people. I am barely worthy to serve, let alone rule."

"Hush, Ed. I will wash away your doubt." Peter said reassuringly as he held Edmund from behind, "You have never known what was always meant to be yours. Aslan told me you were never meant to die that day at Beruna. That this would have been yours long ago if you had lived. It's time it was yours again."

"I … not yet, Peter." said a downcast Edmund, "Not yet, please. Let me be just Edmund for a little longer."

"Very well." Peter sighed, "But there will come a time when you must accept your destiny, Ed. I know you've seen things I cannot know or imagine. I know these are things you believe keep you from … being completely mine. I trust that in time you will tell me all I need to know. But you must remember that you are no longer that fallen king. You are no longer that rogue warrior fighting the fight beyond the veil. You are King Edmund the Just now. You're my Ed."

Edmund seemed to melt at Peter's words, closing his eyes and leaning back into the high king. He had lived so many different lives, and in all of them, he dreamed of this one. This new life he had with Peter. And yet his return had not been an easy one, with fear and doubt still plaguing his thoughts. He knew one day he would have to tell Peter of his adventures over the last year. He would have to tell him the price they would pay for their love. He would have to reveal his nightmares. But not yet. Today was too perfect to ruin.

"You know, Ed. For someone who returned to Cair Paravel with none other than Aslan himself, I feel a great deal of fear and doubt in you. I hope it is not me you doubt. Or us." Peter said as he jumped to the ground and helped Edmund down.

"I didn't say anything."

"You don't have to, Ed." said Peter, putting his hands on Edmund's shoulders, "I'm quite capable of reading you, you know."

"Peter, forgive me. I wish Aslan was here now so he could breath on me and rid me once more of my doubts."

"Well … Aslan might not be here, but I am."

"I know." blushed a coy Edmund.

"And I shall do my very best …" Peter said leading Edmund along by the hand, "to remove any doubts you have."

"You don't think …" Edmund began to say before Peter instinctively kissed his forehead, "Life would have been easier for you if … we didn't feel this way? Or … I really did die?"

With each word Edmund said, Peter would kiss his neck or nibble on his ear. Instead of coming across as serious as he intended, he began to giggle under Peter's ministrations. He found his giggling rather unsettling, as he fancied himself quite the fighter now. Surely giggling was not becoming of a former fallen king and dark knight. Yet he found himself constantly feeling like a child under Peter's attentions.

"Peter!" Edmund laughed, "I'm trying to be serious."

"Oh, is that what you were being?" Peter smirked, stealing a kiss, "Do remind me when I'm supposed to listen, then. I'm awfully busy, you see. New places to kiss and what not. A king has duties, you know."

"Oh, Peter." giggled an Edmund who was trying his best not to smile, "You enchant me so. But are you not afraid of us … being together?"

"Now listen here my little doubt-bucket. Aslan is the one who made me realize that my love for you was something we could not deny. To deny it is the crime, Ed. To lie is the greater sin. Have faith, my love. There is a reason for all of this, I am sure. Perhaps only Aslan knows, but one day so might we." Peter said with an assuring tone that only a high king could muster, "This is our golden age, Ed. We should both be happy. Leave your doubts to the wind, so it may carry them away."

"I do not doubt you, Peter. And I know that doubts are not becoming of us. Yet I still have them. I fear that perhaps it would have been best if I stayed dead or if … I truly fell to my doom. You are Peter the Magnificent. High King of all Narnia. What have I done to you?"

Peter, finally unable to withstand any more of Edmund's doubt and hesitations, forced him to sit down. He placed his hand beneath Edmund's chin, forcing his eyes up. Giving the most stern and forthright look he could muster, Peter spoke;

"I will hear no more, Edmund. By Aslan's grace we are here now. Is that not enough to remove all doubts from your heart?"

Edmund remained silent, sitting like he would years ago when being scolded by Peter or some other authority. He found it altogether unsettling, for he felt too old now to be chided like a schoolboy. Yet when he looked in Peter's eyes, he found no malice or anger or disregard. On the contrary, he found understanding and affection.

"It's much harder when we're both here, isn't it?" Edmund said with a deep look of concentration, "When it isn't just a dream or a hope."

"I imagine so, Ed. But remember, we're in Narnia. We love each other. Pure and true. And in Narnia, no one can ever think less of you for that."

Edmund finally smiled as if he accepted Peter's assertion of how things would work out. If it had been anyone else, Edmund might have kept questioning or doubting. But it was difficult not to have such complete trust in Peter, because he was simply one of those people who you knew would never lead you wrong.

"No more doom and gloom, my dark knight?" Peter asked with a warm smile.

"No more." Edmund smiled, "Thank you, Peter."

Edmund shuffled closer to Peter so their crossed knees were just touching. He tentatively slid his hands over Peter's upright palms. He closed his eyes and let out a content sigh, feeling his palms brush over Peter's. Before he knew what was happening, he felt Peter's lips on his. They were not demanding or possessive, or pursuant of anything more than the gentlest angel kiss. It was almost as if Peter was trying to draw out the last vestiges of doubt within him, using this very kiss. When their lips finally parted, the smile on Edmund's face seemed to indicate there was little doubt remaining. Instead he seemed nothing less than incredibly grateful.

"Oh, Peter." Edmund gushed, "As silly as this might sound coming from me, you are the sun to my moon. You are the light that fills my darkest despairs with hope. You truly are magnificent, Peter."

Indeed now it was Peter's turn to gush. His cheeks turned a darker shade of red as a rather shy smile passed over him. And the more Peter looked at Edmund's face and realized he meant every single word he said, the more he thought he might just melt away right there.

"I thought I was supposed to woo you, not the other way around." Peter blushed, "I dare say by jove, I better get dinner started before you woo me into a puddle."

Peter prepared their meal while Edmund began setting up their lodgings for the night. Though they were by all accounts, a couple, Edmund still insisted they sleep apart to avoid temptation. Though most nights, he'd wake up after a nightmare to find Peter holding him. Or he'd wake up in the morning to find Peter had moved his bed close enough so that they could still hold hands in their sleep, or Peter could at least touch him somehow. It was a trait that Edmund found altogether endearing.

They ate their meal in silence. It wasn't the most complicated cuisine, but neither minded. Their simple feast of fruit, cheese, bread, and a little dried out meat from a dumb beast, was more like a full course banquet because of the company. Occasionally they would catch the other staring at them, and then they would share a smile. The breeze from the sea was surprisingly warm this evening, which meant they might be able to sleep under the stars instead of inside their small tent.

Edmund found Peter staring at him a little more frequently than he could handle while eating. Yet when he was almost about to protest, he saw the faintest hint of emotion in Peter's eyes. He looked at Peter with concern, waiting for him to say something. Finally, Peter spoke;

"Forgive me, Ed. You've lived the last year knowing you're alive. I've lived the last year wondering whether I would really ever live again. And now you're here and … I feel …" Peter began to say, trying not to choke up, "I feel alive."

"Then that makes two of us."

"I will get better, Ed." Peter said with a feigned smile, "I'm just still trying to believe you're here with me again. Though I am sure I have made a complete molly of myself these last few days. This conduct is not becoming of a high king, is it?"

"I would say the opposite." Edmund said wiping Peter's tears, "I would say it becomes you quite well."

Sensing that dinner was now over, Edmund cleared their food away and sat down next to Peter. Night was almost upon them, but still the setting sun lit up the sky. Both kings sat looking out over the ocean, amazed at the incredible sight. Edmund in particular seemed quite taken by the visual spectacle.

"Have you ever seen anything so grand, Peter?"

"Yes, Ed. I believe I have." Peter said, his eyes fixed on Edmund as though nothing else existed in the world.

"Peter …" Edmund said when he realized he was the object of Peter's unwavering stare.

Peter breathed out a sigh of anxiety as he pulled a small wooden box from his satchel. It was a simple box with a few carvings, but nothing to indicate its purpose or value. When Peter finally opened the small box to reveal two stunning silver rings inside, its purpose was obvious. As if trying to summon the courage of Aslan himself, Peter took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I know this is awfully sudden, Ed. But after the last two years, I dare not waste a moment. I dare not."

For Edmund's part, he simply stared at the rings with a mixture of disbelief and almost horror. Peter began to fear the worst until the look of horror was replaced by one of pure sensation. Still laced with disbelief however. And even though Peter had not stated the intention of these rings, Edmund seemed to know just what their purpose was.

"I will do anything you ask of me, Peter." Edmund said biting back his tears, "If it is your desire to have me as your betrothed for life, then you will have me."

"No, Ed. This is not a request from a high king to a king. It is not even a request from Peter Pevensie to Edmund Pevensie. It is simply a request from one who no longer feels complete unless the other is near him." Peter said as silent tears streamed down his face, "It is a request from one who wishes to share each moment of his life with you. It is a request from one who promises to live his life to make you proud, to make you happy. I could tell you more reasons why this request is the most important I have, and will ever make in my life. But I dare not, for I fear words will soon fail m…"

Peter stumbled tearfully over his last words, but masked it quickly with a smile. He tried his best to compose himself, while still holding the box open to Edmund.

"If I say yes, does this mean an end to wooing?" Edmund asked with a sincere smile, laced with a hint of mischief, "I hope not, Peter. For I'm enjoying it far too much. Is that wicked of me?"

"No, Ed. Not at all."

"Pity." Edmund smiled, "For I do believe I play wicked rather good, don't you?"

"Ed …"

"Sorry, Peter." said a still blushing Edmund, "I'm just … trying to absorb this moment."

"There is a time to keep me waiting or to be witty. But I beg of you, now is not one of those times. My heart is in your hands."

Peter spoke with an anxious tone that was so unlike him. And still he held the box open to Edmund, just waiting for some kind of answer. He held it expectantly and as if the very world itself depended on it. The longer he waited, the more his eyes began to fill with a doubt that Edmund quickly picked up on. In an instant Edmund jumped at him, almost knocking the box out of Peter's hands.

"Yes, yes, yes, of course I will!"

Peter could barely speak as Edmund pinned him down and smothered him with kisses. And as much as he tempted himself with the rapture of the moment, he persisted in finding its definition.

"Will what, Ed?" insisted Peter, "I have to hear you say it."

"Marry you, Peter. I will marry you."

Though Edmund had him pinned, the joy inside Peter gave him strength to lift the younger king into the air. With a triumphant cry, Peter screamed in ecstasy. His eyes were filled with the happiest tears as he spun Edmund around in the air.

The two kings laughed and filled the night with their joy. Messy, wet kisses were laced with hugs of a bear. They frolicked and played as if they were still kids, and yet when their eyes met, they could never have been children.

"Oh, Ed. The stars could rain down from the heavens now and I would not care. I dare say no matter what happens in our lives, nothing can take this moment away from us." Peter said as he finally let Edmund free of his grip.

The high king picked up the wooden box with the two rings. With a smile that would not leave his face, he pulled one of the rings out. Like the proudest man in Narnia, he slid the ring onto a glowing Edmund's finger. When the ring was finally on, Edmund slipped the last one onto Peter's hand, and the pledge of their future union was made real. Peter kissed Edmund again, before pulling him into an anxious hug. Their arms slipped around one another before Peter softly whispered to the younger king.

"Consider this a promise of things to come."

**_A CITY OF GHOSTS_**

The trek to the Shian Kingdom had been a long and difficult one. The weather had not been kind to the marching Narnian army, led by Queen Susan the Gentle. Yet she had pushed the army to march hard, lest the Shian Kingdom fall to their usurpers. She rode at the head of her army, flanked by Prince Orrin of the Shian Kingdom. His eyes had been ever constant on her, and she had reached the end of her tether.

"Is there a problem, Prince Orrin?" Susan asked finally, "Your eyes, pretty as they may be, seem to be fixed to me."

"To be sure, Majesty." Prince Orrin said perplexed, "I find it awfully distracting to be in the presence of someone so illuminating. And yet for someone so gentle … you are somewhat fearsome."

"Fearsome?" Susan laughed, "Why, I do not believe I've had that title before. Well, you do not lead an army with gentle persuasion, Prince Orrin. You led them by virtue and … as logical a strategy as you can possibly muster."

"Battle is such an awful thing, Majesty. Someone so radiant should not be privy to its secrets."

"I'm afraid I am already privy, Prince Orrin." Susan said with a disarming smile, "Now I do believe we will soon be within range of your capital?"

Prince Orrin answered with a small nod before he pointed ahead. Susan had never seen the Shian Kingdom with her own eyes. This visit to its lands would be her first. She found it was not unlike Narnia, although perhaps a little more like that other place she used to call home. The place she found she had a hard time remembering the name of.

Finally the sky reaching center tower of the Shian Kingdom came into view. Susan almost gasped at the sight. As more and more of the city came into view, she realized she had never seen anything quite so spectacular before. A city made of material that seemed to glow a brilliant blue and white, laced with rock. A city comprised of rings of cylindrical buildings, with each inner ring a little higher than the one outside. The center tower was taller than anything Susan had ever seen in her life, and it was the most brilliant building in what she soon realized was a massive city.

"It's beautiful …"

"Thank you, Majesty." Prince Orrin said with a proud smile, "I hope you find it worthy of your attention. It's a pity you meet it under such difficult circumstances. Welcome to SharShian, heart of the Shian Kingdom."

The Narnian Flag Bearers rode to the head of the army, and all official protocols were brought into effect. The Narnian Army marched toward the borders of the city, and yet Susan was surprised their presence hadn't drawn the attention of anyone yet. A fact that was not lost on Prince Orrin either.

"Something is amiss." Prince Orrin said with concern, "There are no standard bearers waiting to greet us."

Not willing to march her army into what could potentially be a trap, Susan motioned for the army to stop marching. She raised her hand to the sky and Seeko the Griffon swooped down beside her. She nodded at him to track ahead and he leaped back into the air. He flew over the city ahead, disappearing from view and leaving Susan tense and uneasy. A few moments later Seeko emerged from the city and soared back towards her.

"Majesty … you must see for yourself." Seeko said circling her, "I believe it is safe."

After several anxious moments of deciding, Susan continued marching the army into the Shian capital of SharShian. Though she was certain Prince Orrin was at least a few years older than her, she did her best to reassure him as a mother would to a child. It was a gesture he seemed to greatly appreciate. They reached the outer borders of the city and it soon became frightfully obvious what Seeko had seen … or hadn't seen. For inside the borders of the city there was not a soul in sight.

"It's a ghost city." Prince Orrin said with fear evident in his still subtle expressions, "Where could everyone have gone?"

General Lero rode up alongside Susan, an equally fearful expression on the centaur's face, "I sense something unnatural is responsible for all this, Majesty. Perhaps we would be wise to retreat to camp and assess the situation from a fortified position."

Even though they still remained on the outer borders of the sapphire toned city, Susan could feel its emptiness spread much further. She had fought armies of the witch, armies of nameless evil, and none had left her quite so unsettled as this. There was no sign of either friend or foe. No sign of any struggle. No sign of life. She decided it best to heed her general's advice and try to work out a solution as best she knew how; logically.

"As you advise, General." Susan nodded, "I will need a team of trackers and scouts to scour the city for any sign of life or an explanation to what's happening here. Prince Orrin, please fall back with us. We will figure this out together."

"My people … they're all gone …" Prince Orrin said in horror, "I … I cannot feel them. Where have they gone?"

"Where is King Secson and his army?" Susan asked, trying to distract the Prince from his confusion, "Could he have done this?"

"I do not know. When I left they were marching over the Stormy Mountains. They should've been on the city by now, but … there is no trace of them. There is no trace of anyone." Prince Orrin said as he dismounted his horse, "I have no answer for any of this. There's no blood. There are no bodies. There's nothing here. It's like … they vanished. They all vanished."

The ride out of the city was even more anxious as the ride in. There was no smell of blood or battle. There was little smell at all. You could hardly believe the city had been lived in for years. The entire army was silent on the march out, as if they were leading a funeral procession. Prince Orrin was naturally the most distraught, though he did his best to mask his fear.

"Seeko, please return to Cair Paravel at your best speed." Susan instructed when they arrived back on the surrounding fields of the city, "Urgently."

"With what message, Majesty?" The mighty griffon asked as he flapped his wings, preparing to lift off.

"Take this note to the seers …" Susan said scrawling her own note, unwilling to wait for someone to be dictated to, "… and inform them of the situation. Inform Queen Lucy that I will remain here until we've figured out what is going on. Then take a team of your best trackers and find Princess Eris. Ask her to return to Cair Paravel and have Oerius provide her with a security detail. Just make sure you find her, Seeko. I know if anyone can, you can. Now go!"

The Narnian Army proceeded to march toward their future campsite, and yet the image of that empty city still haunted Susan. She stopped and looked back toward it. She still believed the city beautiful, but it's beauty seemed tainted now. For the life of her, she had no idea at all what was happening. She rode up beside Prince Orrin, and looked at him with a feared expression.

"I have seen many a fearsome sight before, Prince Orrin. Yet none has haunted me so much as this."

"Nor I, Majesty. Nor I. Where are they?"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N**: A stepping stone chapter. Setting in place events that will dictate the rest of this volume. As well as more Peter/Ed fluff lol, but you know, they deserve it so they can have at least a little break while Susan rides off to adventure. The clues in these first two chapters were a little more subtle than in the first volume, but they're there if you look hard enough. The connections and what not. And we learn what happened to Princess Pretty Eyes the night of the Golden Ball. The next chapter will be up really, really, soon, and yup, I like you liked! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed.


	10. V2E3: To Solve a Mystery

**Just and Magnificent **

**Volume 2.3 – To Solve A Mystery**

Volume 2 of Just and Magnificent takes place about 2 years after the events of the movie. It is AU and if you haven't figured out, contains slash and incest. Hopefully you find it handled in a way that is as pure as possible. Though I am sure if you're up to this chapter by now, you've pretty much figured out how it works in this story. Volume 2 will be a little bit longer than the first volume, and is more mystery than the action of the first volume, at least for now.  
**Summary**: Peter and Edmund continue making up for lost time, though they are still adjusting to one another, after being apart for so long a time. Susan begins to unravel more of the mystery of the Shian Kingdom. Peter learns a fearful secret.  
**Warnings**: Slash, Incest, Love, Romance, Adventure, etc, etc, etc  
**Disclaimer**: Only characters that are mine are the Pretty Eyes People from Shian! All the rest belong to that master of awesomeness, C.S. Lewis!

_**IN THE NIGHT, THEY COME**_

In his dreams, he was still falling. There was no light. There was nothing but darkness. It seemed he could no longer feel which way he was falling, because he could no longer tell which way was up. He believed now that perhaps he was dead. Perhaps this is hell. Eternal darkness, with no company but your own screams.

He could feel hands pulling at him, and yet he could see nothing. At first the hands were gentle grabs that he could barely notice. Soon they were pulling forcefully at his limbs. He screamed out as he fought to keep the hands away from him, but they increased in number and size so rapidly that soon felt as though he was drowning in a mass of hands grabbing at him. They covered his mouth so he could not scream. He could not breathe. It was almost as if he were dying inside death.

"Your taint attracts us, Son of Adam. It binds you to us and us to you. As we are many, we are now one."

"Jadis?" Edmund called, gasping for breath he wasn't sure was real.

"We are you. You are us. We are all. She is nothing, compared to us. Her power is nothing."

"Who … who are you?" Edmund called again, fear rising in every part of his being, "Why am I here?"

"You are tainted. You were sent to us. You are ours. The rest are his. We are you. You are us."

He could not make out the voice. It was both a single voice and a multitude at the same time. At one instant they sounded eerily familiar, and in another they were too unnatural to even be a real voice. Just as he was about to succumb, he called out in one last cry of desperation.

"Aslan!"

"_Awake, Son of Adam_."

And just as he had done every night since being separated from Aslan, Edmund awoke from a painful nightmare. He closed his eyes and imagined the great lion was with him, keeping the darkness away. All he had now was his belief and his faith in goodness and right. That was the only thing keeping the darkness away now.

His body was covered in a cold sweat as he sat up. He pulled his now damp nightshirt off and threw it to the ground. His eyes stung with tears that had come in his sleep. And all too expected, he found Peter had snuck into his tiny makeshift bed. Unlike the other nights, Peter had not stirred. Perhaps because Edmund had not screamed out like he had the other nights.

He sat contemplating his nightmare when he noticed Peter beginning to stir. Peter's hand slid across the space that Edmund had just laid. When all they found was empty space, Peter's eyes shot open with fear.

"Edmund!" Peter yelled with a start.

"I'm right here, Peter." Edmund smiled, putting his hand on Peter's chest, "Don't fret."

"For a moment … I thought …"

"I'm right here, Peter. I won't leave you." reassured an Edmund still looking frazzled from his nightmare, "Though I do find it awfully cute that you be so concerned for my whereabouts. Although … I do believe you're in the wrong bed … again."

"Well, I have nightmares too, you know. And in all of them you've left me. Or I find out that all of this is a dream and you're still gone." Peter shuddered, "So forgive me for looking like a complete molly. But after what I've been through, I think I'm entitled."

Relieved, Peter pulled Edmund back down so they lay next to each other. He let out a yawn as he slipped the cover over the two of them. Edmund found himself ready to protest, when he felt Peter's finger on his lips.

"Don't say a word. Just go back to sleep, Ed."

Peter wrapped his arms around the younger king and pulled them closer together. Unintentionally, a satisfied smile passed over his lips. And yet even with his eyes closed, he could sense Edmund was not going to sleep like he'd asked. Why did Edmund always have to be so proper now?

"Fine." Peter sighed, opening his eyes before he slipped out of the bed, "Have it your way."

Without a word, Peter pulled his own bed over next to Edmund's and lay down. He looked up at the stars, while he breathed in the sea air before finally closing his eyes again. Turning over to face Edmund, he stretched out his hand and waited for his love to reciprocate. When he finally felt warm skin touching his own, he let out a smile.

"Is this compromise enough for you, Edmund?" Peter smiled in his sleep.

"It won't be forever, Peter. I promise."

"I know, Ed. But just so you know, I had nothing but honorable intentions. I just wanted to be near you. You have those dreadful nightmares every night. Oh who am I kidding? That's just an excuse. I just want to be near you. I suppose this will have to suffice for the time, won't it?" said Peter with another yawn, "The nightmares still haunt you, Ed. Tell me what they are. I can help."

"They're just … bad memories, Peter."

"Memories of what, Ed." Peter asked again, opening his eyes this time and giving Edmund his undivided attention, "I want to know. I want to know what memories dare to torment my Edmund each night. I want to know everything about you that I do not already."

"Peter …"

"Not all at once of course. But you can start with this. Please?"

"Very well." Edmund smiled, squeezing Peter's hand gratefully, "I will tell you what I can. Some things … are better left unknown. Do you remember when you let me go?"

"Is that a trick question or just a bloody daft one, Edmund?" Peter asked, guilt written on his face, "Of course I bloody well remember."

"I didn't mean to upset you, Peter. I just wanted to tell you. That's what my nightmares are of. When I fell."

"You know I hated myself for that, Ed." Peter said looking somewhat pained to speak of the subject, "I often wish I had of let myself fall with you."

"If you had of let yourself go, we would not have ended up here together, Peter. And if you hadn't of let me go, we wouldn't have ended up here together. She would've taken over me. So you see, by letting me go, you chose the only path that could lead me back to you."

"How did you survive, Ed? Even if you went through the caverns below the tower, it still should have killed you."

"It kind of did and it didn't, Peter. Aslan saved me at the moment I died, forcing Jadis back to her realm of the departed. But for an instant, I was there. I was down there with her." Edmund said shuddering at the memory, "I do not wish to go there again. But I would to keep you from ever going there. All of it, Peter. All of it was for a reason. There is so much going on around us that we cannot imagine."

"Battles waging on in ways I cannot imagine and all that?" Peter asked with a smile, "I believe I've been told that several times. But still … you say it was all for a reason?"

"It all goes back to Beruna, when I died. Something happened that day that turned everything on its head. The prophecy, everything. It all changed when I died. Can you imagine me being so important dead?" Edmund laughed, "All that fuss for me? But yes, apparently it turned the prophecy inside out and gave Jadis a way to get back. I've been pulled between worlds. And what made me so special is … I betrayed you."

"Oh, Ed. That was so long ago." Peter sighed, fighting the urge to jump back into Edmund's bed and hold him, "I know you never wanted to hurt us. And you have paid so high a price for it already. When will it ever be enough so you can just get on with your life?"

"I'm hoping I'm at that point now, Peter. That's the only reason I could come back to you. But what I meant to say is the reason I was so special, is because I was a traitor. That was a taint that bound me to her. It was a taint that bound me to them … to the place we do not wish to go, Peter. But Aslan believed in me. He would not let me go to that place, because he knew I'd sacrificed myself twice for Narnia. But for that instant I was there, Peter. It was so dark. So empty."

"Oh sod it." Peter said jumping out of his bed and back into Edmund's, "Don't you dare say a word, Ed. Not about this anyway. I'm staying and that's that."

And before Edmund could say anything to protest, Peter had covered them over and gently rocked the younger king in his arms. Hearing even just glimpses of what Edmund had been through was too much for Peter to bear without being able to feel him close. Without being able to offer some kind of comfort. Whether it was more for Edmund or himself, he still hadn't decided. But he knew one way or another, he would be staying in this bed for the rest of the night.

"And now you may continue." Peter sighed, "I suppose this is more for me than for you, but please don't send me away. Not tonight, Ed."

"Very well." Edmund said with a small smile, nuzzling his head against Peter's chest, "Do I really need to continue though?"

"Just a little more."

"Well … I told you Aslan saved me. But before he did, I felt things. For that tiny instant I was there, it felt like an eternity. I wasn't alone either. And when he pulled me back and saved me before the tower collapsed down into the chambers, something came back with me. Something stronger than Jadis."

"What, Ed?"

"It doesn't matter now." Edmund sighed in relief, holding tight to Peter, "We stopped them. We stopped him."

_**TO SOLVE A MYSTERY**_

"Prince Orrin." Susan said sympathetically as he stood looking out at his barren city on the horizon.

Though he had come into her tent to discuss possible explanations for the city's desolation, each other moment had been spent staring at the barren city. Susan felt uneasy at the discovery she and her army had made in the city, but she knew it could never match the despair and loneliness that Prince Orrin must have been feeling. She put her hand on his shoulder and flashed a warm smile.

"Majesty, have you ever felt so incredibly alone? I look out at my beautiful city and … it fills me with nothing but a sense of sadness and melancholy. Where have my people gone? Why am I here instead of with them? Has my sister suffered the same fate?" Prince Orrin asked as his eyes sank to the ground, "If my people are lost … I would rather be lost with them, than alone without them."

"We will find them." Susan said reassuringly, "Just as we will find your sister. There is no greater tracker than Seeko. He will find your sister."

"Thank you, Majesty."

"Queen Susan! A messenger from Cair Paravel!" Called one of the Faun heralds, "Above!"

"Already?" Susan asked in surprise, "I suppose that is why we use Griffon instead of foxes, whenever possible."

Susan looked up to see a griffon circling the morning sky. She smiled gratefully. It was not Seeko, but another griffon. Nevertheless, she was happy to see the creature.

"Majesty! I flew as fast as the winds could carry me. I bring news from Cair Paravel."

"Please proceed." Susan insisted, "What news have you for me, Sir?"

Susan noted the sigh of relief on Prince Orrin's face. She smiled for him, knowing how finding her would have pleased him. She turned her attention back to the griffon with a look of pleased surprise.

"That was incredibly fast." Susan said a little shocked, "You must commend Seeko. I am delighted at such news. Is she safe at Cair Paravel?"

"She is, Majesty. Princess Eris was spirited away from the Golden Ball by her aide and bodyguard, Jesahn. She was returning to Cair Paravel when Seeko found her, so she could inform King Peter of the plot to force war between Narnia and the Shian Kingdom. She was surprised to learn that Prince Orrin had already informed us, and that you were already here. She has been informed of the current state of her capital city Princess Eris wishes to journey here with a griffon so the trip will be significantly shorter. She has however deferred to Prince Orrin the decision to return here or not."

"I thought you said she was in charge?" Susan asked Orrin with a raised eyebrow.

"She is, Majesty. But on issues of security, especially hers, she defers to me. I am expendable. She is not. Permission is denied for her to return to Shian territory." Prince Orrin said with absolute conviction, "It is simply too much of an unknown situation. I ask you again, Queen Susan, to keep her within your protection at Cair Paravel."

"Very well. She will remain at Cair Paravel."

"The seers have also responded to your note, Majesty." The griffon said revealing a small parchment scroll under his wing, "I have their reply here."

Susan took the note with a grateful nod, before she returned alone to her tent. She opened the parchment scroll and slowly studied the message from the seers. Her face grew sullen with discontent and unease.

"Queen Susan. Forgive me for intruding." Prince Orrin said, surprising Susan with his presence, "I must take my leave of you."

"Whatever do you mean?" Susan asked, rolling the small scroll back up as she spoke, "Where are you going?"

"I know your scouts have scoured the city, but it is an awfully big city, Majesty. No one knows it like I do. Unless you have information that might help unravel this mystery, I believe I must return to the city and try to unravel it myself. It is my responsibility to my people."

"I'm afraid I cannot share the details of this scroll. But I can say we will need to return to your city post haste."

"You have information that can help my people?"

"I have information." Susan sighed, her grave expression enough to make Prince equally fearful, "And that is all I can say for now. Prepare to depart. I must speak to the griffon and then I will assemble a task force for us."

Susan left the tent without another word to Prince Orrin. She proceeded directly to the griffon messenger who was still recovering from his arduous trip. She touched her hand to his face, gently soothing the wind swept feathers.

"Dear griffon, I must ask another task of you. I am sorry to do so before giving you a chance to rest. May I ask, what is your name?"

"Roan, Majesty." The griffon said with a bow, "Roan of the Sixth Wing."

"Roan, are you … one of the fallen, returned to us after the battle at Cair Paravel?"

"I am, Majesty."

"Is it true that the fallen still have a connection to King Edmund?"

"I cannot tell you, Majesty." Roan said with uncertainty, "Our connection to him seemed to sever when we were resurrected. I am uncertain as to whether we are still bound to him. Not like we were when we were still the fallen. But of course, we will follow him as we always have. He is a leader far beyond his years, as you all are. Why is it you ask, Majesty? May I be of further service to you?"

"I know Seeko is a great tracker. But he is not here. You are. And I need you to find King Edmund. I need you to track him for me. As a fallen, will it be easier for you to sense him if you are close?"

"I'm afraid I cannot give you a certain answer. But I will assure you this, I will use all my tracking abilities to find King Edmund, wherever he is." Roan said with a bow, "What message have you for me to give?"

"When you do find the two kings, do apologize to them for interrupting." Susan said as she handed the parchment scroll to Roan, "But I fear this cannot wait another moment. Give this note to King Edmund. It's very important that he gets it. And inform King Peter of the situation here. Hurry!"

**_EVEN BLIND, I SEE YOU_**

"Peter? When can I take this blindfold off?" Edmund called out as he sat in the middle of a huge barley field, "Peter?"

A mischievous smile was plastered on the face of the high king. He crept slowly among the tall blades of grass, trying not to make a sound. He could see Edmund waving his hands around, trying see if Peter was nearby. Finally, Peter came within a few feet behind Edmund.

"Now!" Peter yelled, jumping at Edmund.

Before Peter could reach the blindfolded king, Edmund spun on his knees and caught the high king in mid air. They collapsed to the ground in a mighty heap, with Edmund pinning down Peter. Both kings were overcome with laughter as Edmund leaned down and gently sucked Peter's bottom lip. Peter could barely believed he'd been pinned, let alone caught in mid air. What surprised him most was the fact that Edmund still had his blindfold on.

"Ed?" Peter gasped in surprise, "How'd you do that?"

"Peter, Peter, Peter. Don't you know? Even in the dark … I can still find you." Edmund sighed happily, his lips hovering over Peter's, "Nothing can keep me from you."

With his blindfold still firmly tied around his eyes, Edmund found Peter's lips again. The older king found it an odd sensation to succumb to Edmund, yet he did so now willingly. He lay there and closed his eyes as Edmund traced gentle, breathless kisses down his face.

Peter found his arms instinctively encircling Edmund. His hands traced the small of Edmund's back, drawing a shudder from the younger king. Peter could barley contain himself as Edmund sucked gently on his neck, yet still the younger king felt as though he were holding back. His ministrations were gentle and pure, whereas Peter's intentions were becoming increasingly carnal. Just as Peter was about to flip the two of them over so he was on top, Edmund grabbed his arms in a flash and jumped off him.

"Now, now, Peter. Behave." Edmund smirked, standing defiantly like some blind warrior.

"I think I should like you to take that blindfold off now." Peter gasped, sitting up as he stared at Edmund, "It is altogether frightening to know how … easily you disarm me while you are blind."

"Sorry, Peter." Edmund said finally removing the blindfold, "But do remember that you placed it on me, not the other way around."

"There is so much I don't know about you, Ed." Peter said staring at Edmund quizzically, "You're such an enigma to me now. I feel as though I must learn what it is that makes you all over again. Sometimes I look at you and see the same innocent Edmund I love. The Edmund I need to protect. And sometimes … I see a not so innocent Edmund, full of mystery and surprise. An Edmund so fearless he would stand against time itself if he saw fit. I must say, it is awfully intimidating."

"Peter …" Edmund said clearly upset by Peter's words, "I wish you wouldn't say such things."

"I don't say them to hurt you, Ed. I just want to know where you've been and … who you are now. Who were fighting? Where did you fight? Why have you had to endure all of this? And why do I feel as though you will never truly be innocent again? Are you truly mine, or is there a price that we must pay?"

"There is a price for everything, Peter. The deep magic that returned me to you is not without limits … or conditions." Edmund said with eyes that filled with a sense of foreboding, "But we must live for what we have now. I know you wish to know more, Peter. And I have much to tell you. Soon, Peter. I promise. But … for now … can we not just be us? We have earned that, haven't we? It is all I ever wanted."

Edmund let the blindfold fall slowly to the ground as he turned from Peter and slowly walked away. He could hear Peter's hurried footsteps behind him, but made no effort to stop or turn. Yet when Peter's hand met his shoulder, he couldn't help but feel relieved just by his touch. 'That is why he is high king', Edmund thought to himself.

Before he could speak, Edmund felt the blindfold being wrapped around his eyes again. He smiled to himself as Peter stepped before him and put his hands on his shoulders. He felt Peter's hands move slowly to his neck, before their lips met in an achingly slow kiss. Edmund couldn't remember anything quite so romantic ever happening to him. And why he found it romantic at all was something he didn't quite know.

"Find me, Ed." Peter whispered, his lips biting gently on Edmund's lobe, "Find me."

And with that, Peter ran as fast as he could with a curious smile on his face. It was true, he still had questions about Edmund's return and where he'd been for the last year. How he survived that fall in the first place. Yet the simple fact that he returned with Aslan himself, was enough to allay many of Peter's fears. The greatest fear Peter held was that he'd lose Ed all over again. Yet with each moment they spent together, he found himself beginning to accept that finally, they had their miracle. They had their second chance.

Peter did his best not to laugh or make a noise as Edmund stood as still as a statue. He knew Edmund was just like him now. He knew Edmund had been given back his life. And yet there were still things about him that seemed almost … unnatural. Peter knew Edmund had certain abilities when he was King of the Fallen Army, yet back then he was still technically dead so anything he did would seem unnatural. Perhaps some of the skills he gained during his time as the fallen king remained with him. Or remnants of them did. Peter couldn't be sure. But the eerie fact that Edmund seemed to be walking straight toward him, even wearing a blindfold, was enough to make him feel a little uneasy. At least until he saw Edmund's lips curl up into an easy smile. The unease he felt was quickly replaced with butterflies. How had he fallen so? How could he be so in love with Ed? Now the question he asked himself tended to be; how could he not?

He found it took all his resolve not to run forward and attach Ed's easy smile to his own. He found his resolve had been sorely tested ever since Edmund's return. All he wanted was to have Edmund constantly by his side. Perhaps that would change with time. Perhaps the anxiety in his heart would lessen once he knew Edmund would not leave him again. Perhaps they were making up for lost time.

He did his best not to make a noise, and remain hidden in the tall grass. He knew it would be hard to spot him even without a blindfold, and yet Edmund seemed to be walking directly toward him. He was about to concede when Edmund stopped suddenly less than fifty paces away from him. The smile fell from his face to be instantly replaced by one of sudden alert and curiosity. Though he could not see Edmund's eyes, he could make out that the younger king seemed to have detected someone or something.

Peter's first instinct was to reach for his sword, when he realized he wasn't wearing it. Neither was Edmund. He suddenly felt incredibly naked and vulnerable. Yet he hadn't expected any trouble here. Edmund may have some honed skills or abilities that Peter didn't know about, but Peter himself was no slouch when it came to spotting an enemy. He could now see what Edmund seemed to sense.

"Oh sod it." Peter said shaking his head, "She said a week!"

Peter ran to Edmund's side as Roan the griffon swooped in beside them. The griffon bowed to both kings before his gaze seemed to focus on Edmund. Edmund returned the stare, and after a few moments of studying the griffon, his face broke out with a smile.

"Hello there." Edmund smiled, "It's good to see you. How is life agreeing with you?"

"Majesty, it was with great joy that I learned of your return. It did not seem right that the rest of our army were restored to Narnia without you. Though it took you a year to come back to us, we are grateful you have." said the large beast before he turned to Peter, "High King, Queen Susan sends her apologies for interrupting you."

"Oh that's alright." Peter said with a small grumble and thinly veiled sarcasm, "I'm sure it was for something dreadfully important."

"Indeed, Sire. The Shian Kingdom is in great peril."

"What?" Peter asked suddenly, his interest piqued, "What's going on?"

Both Peter and Edmund listened intently to Roan informing them of the situation with the Shian Kingdom. Halfway through the briefing, their eyes seemed to meet with a sad glance, as if they both knew their time together was about to come to a premature end. When the griffon finally ended it's briefing, Peter readied himself to resume his duties as High King of Narnia. Before he had a chance to address the situation, Edmund spoke;

"Has Queen Susan requested a further task for you, Roan?" Edmund asked, the look on his face giving evidence of a plan being formulated in his mind.

"She has asked me to return to Cair Paravel to inform Princess Eris that she must remain there for her own protection, as per Prince Orrin of the Shian Kingdom's command." Roan said as he opened his wing to reveal a pouch with a parchment scroll inside, "Queen Susan has asked me to give this to you, King Edmund."

"Thank you." Edmund replied absentmindedly, his mind on matters other than the scroll he'd just been given, "Roan, I would appreciate it if you could fly me to the Shian Kingdom, so I may help Susan investigate this mystery. I believe I may be of some help. The High King can return to Cair Paravel and tell Princess Pretty Eyes to stay put."

"Who?" Roan asked confused.

"Edmund!" Peter snapped, not at all amused.

"I'm just playing, Peter. What I mean to say …" Edmund said turning his attention back to Roan, "is that High King Peter the Magnificent will return to Cair Paravel and inform the incredibly beautiful Princess Eris of the currently vacant Shian Kingdom, that she must stay put, because her royal brother, Prince Orrin, also of said currently vacant Shian Kingdom, has commanded it."

"Ed …" Peter said taking a deep breath so as not to let his anger get the best of him, "Quit it. You should not make light of other's troubles anyway."

"I know." Edmund sighed sincerely, "Sorry, Peter. How horrid am I? Getting all jealous at the thought of you riding back to play bodyguard to Princess Pretty Eyes."

"What makes you think you won't be there to help me?"

"What?" Edmund asked in surprise, "What do you mean? I'm going to help Susan."

"And … _you_ are the high king now?" Peter asked, a rare show of authority in his stature, "Need I remind you that are no longer the fallen king. You are no longer a rogue warrior. You told Aslan himself that you would retake your crown and you are again King Edmund the Just, and as such, I outrank you. And you're not going."

"You're not serious, Peter?" Edmund asked flabbergasted, "Someone has to help Susan. It isn't wise to have both the High King and Queen Susan in what could be dangerous territory. Perhaps it would be best if you returned to Cair Paravel, and I return with Roan to Susan's side. We have to consider what's in Narnia's best interests here."

As much as Peter wanted to counter Edmund's argument, he knew he was right. And though he tried to come up with a good reason that he should return to Susan's side instead, he could barely think of one before Edmund was running back to their campsite.

"Well blast." Peter growled, before he looked to his feet and realized Edmund had dropped the scroll, "Ed, wait!"

Peter bent down to pick up the scroll and the seal fell away, causing the scroll to unravel. He started to roll the scroll back up when one of the words caught his attention and he couldn't help himself reading it. His face grew somber and staunch as he studied the words of the seers. As he saw Edmund bounding back over the hill towards him, dressed in combat armor, he turned quickly to Roan.

"Fly!" Peter commanded, "Now! Return to Queen Susan and tell her I am returning to Cair Paravel with King Edmund. Tell her I am speaking to the seers myself. She will understand. Go!"

Edmund arrived just as Roan roared into the air with a piercing cry. He stared in confusion as the griffon flew away and was soon nothing but a speck in the air.

"Where's he off to in such a hurry?" Edmund asked confused, "Is he coming back for me?"

"No, Ed." Peter said walking straight past Edmund, back towards camp.

"Peter, what about Susan?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, Susan is quite capable of handling an army. You must have faith in her."

Peter's mind was awash with concentration, absorbing the information that almost slipped right past him. He could hear Edmund calling out to him, but his mind was in its own world. By the time he arrived back at their campsite, Edmund was hot on his heels.

"Peter!" Edmund yelled, grabbing Peter's shoulder, "Tell me what you're planning. What are we going to do?"

"We have to return to Cair Paravel." Peter said as he started packing their gear away, "Immediately."

"Peter …" Edmund said in a soft voice, his hand still on Peter's shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"Did you not hear what the griffon just told us?"

"I did, Peter. But that's not it. Of course we're both worried for Susan. But you're hiding something from me. Why didn't you want me to go with Roan?" Edmund said as he noticed the scroll in Peter's hand, "And isn't that for me?"

"No." Peter said flatly, slipping the scroll under his armor as he suited up.

"No?" Edmund asked, looking at Peter strangely, "Peter … that scroll is for me."

"No." Peter said staring Edmund right in the eyes, "No."

"Peter. Give me the scroll. It was meant for me. And judging by your face, I'd say it's important."

"You can't have it."

"Peter, please give it to me."

"No!" Peter yelled angrily, before he closed his eyes and calmed himself, "Edmund … I am not giving this scroll to you. You will simply have to trust me that … I'm doing the right thing, Ed. Don't make me have to pull rank just to keep this from you. Please, Ed. Please just trust me."

Much to his surprise, Peter found Edmund's hand on his cheek. He found a sympathetic gaze in Edmund's eyes. Peter hated having to hold something back from Edmund, but he knew he had no choice. He held Edmund's hand to his face and closed his eyes.

"I trust you." Edmund whispered, "I trust you, Peter."

Peter wrapped his arms around Edmund and hugged him. He hugged him till he felt his arms begin to go numb. And only then did he let go, but not before he kissed Edmund with fervor. There was a tangible and anxious need in Peter's kiss. It was both forceful and needy, and as if Edmund understood him completely, his hands gently soothed the tension out of Peter with soft caresses on the back of his neck. Soon their kiss was more of a gentle gasp, before Peter sighed and leaned his forehead against Edmund's.

"One day we will be married and you will forget this day. I will not lose you again, Ed. So now you must trust me to be your knight in shining armor." Peter sighed, lacing his fingers between Edmund's, "Please don't ask me any questions. Not yet. Just come back with me to Cair Paravel. There is much work to do. We dare not waste another minute."

* * *

**A/N**: As I said above, this volume is going to be a little longer than Volume 1 - The Price of Redemption. Maybe 8-9 chapters altogether, so we're about a third through. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION - If you enjoy my writing, please read my other one shot story 'Daughter of Eve, Believe'. It is how I envision Susan's life after Peter, Edmund, and Lucy are killed in 'The Last Battle', and how Susan copes with their loss. I wrote it because I hated how Susan was shafted in the The Last Battle. So please, pleaseread that and let me know what you think. And come back soon for the next chapter of Just and Magnificent, as mysteries begin tounravel and enemies are revealed. If you enjoy this story, please read and review. OH, and post credit for the last chapter goes to Capegio for the 'doubt-bucket' line that Peter said to Edmund. She's the Queen of the Buckets, and I borrowed one. Thanks for reading! 


	11. V2E4: Chosen, Tainted, Bound

**Just and Magnificent **

**Volume 2.4 – Chosen, Tainted, Bound.**

Volume 2 of Just and Magnificent takes place about 2 years after the events of the movie. It is the second of three volumes. It is AU and if you haven't figured out, contains slash and incest. Hopefully you find it handled in a way that is as pure as possible. Though I am sure if you're up to this chapter by now, you've pretty much figured out how it works in this story.  
**Summary:** Susan and Orrin find little hope in the desolate city, except with each other. More of Edmund's past is revealed, as well as it's impact on the future. Peter and Edmund return to Cair Paravel. Revelations are made. Princess Eris makes a surprising impression.  
**Warnings:** Slash, Incest, Love, Romance, Adventure, Mystery, etc, etc, etc  
**Disclaimer:** Only characters that are mine are the Pretty Eyes People from Shian! All the rest belong to that master of awesomeness, C.S. Lewis!

_**CHOSEN**_

For days since their arrival at the borders of SharShian city, Susan had done her best to find any clue to the disappearance of it's population. Slowly, a picture had come to form in her mind, but she had yet to share that picture with Prince Orrin. Though it pained her to watch him scour his barren city for clues, she could see he at least had hope. If her picture of what happened was correct, then his hope would be for nothing.

True to his word, he had spent each waking moment since informing Susan of his intention to leave the base camp and return to the city itself, scouring almost every building he came across. And yet he was only one man trying to search a city that was as large and grand as Cair Paravel, perhaps even larger. Susan had brought a formidable sized tracking party with her from base camp, but the Prince knew the city better than anyone. He did his best to be hands on in the search for clues.

It seemed to Susan however that with each passing day without any further clue, Prince Orrin grew anxious and desperate. She did her best to soothe his aching heart with a supportive smile or sympathetic glance. Indeed, she had become incredibly fond of him and his intense dedication to his people. They were now on a first name basis, and had become increasingly familiar in the other's presence.

Susan hoped beyond a hope that she was wrong about the fate of his people. That what the seers had told her was wrong. That this city had not been touched by a darkness so strong that it had wiped almost an entire race from existence.

"It is no use." Prince Orrin cried in frustration, unaware that Susan stood behind him, "They're gone. They're all gone. And we still don't know anything about what might have happened to them."

"Orrin …" Susan said sympathetically.

"Majesty. I did not know you were there." Prince Orrin said with a bow.

"Orrin, what will you do if … your people are lost to you?" Susan asked with a concerned look.

"Susan, I have not yet reached a point where I will accept that as a possibility. Are you prepared to share what information you have with me? Do you know something that gives you cause to believe we cannot help them at all?"

"You mean besides the fact that this city is completely desolate?"

"Susan …" Orrin said with tears forming in his eyes, "Have you ever seen the celebrations for the summer's dawn? Every man, woman, child, and creature stand united to welcome in the first dawn of the summer. It is a time of great importance for our people. A time of joy. For one brief moment as the sun breaks the darkness, our people stand united. Even Secson and his army would lay down their weapons for this moment. For that one moment, we are one. I have celebrated that moment every year I have lived. My kingdom is never as beautiful as in that moment. I cannot bear to entertain the idea that I might never see it again."

Susan's heart broke for Orrin in that moment. Instinctively she touched her hand to his shoulder and comforted him. She could only imagine what he might be going through. For a moment his eyes met hers and found understanding. Her free hand found his and for a brief moment they touched.

"Please help me." Orrin begged, "Help me. If not to bring my people back, then help me at least to understand why they might not return."

"I do know something, Orrin. But it is not something you will be so eager to hear."

"Perhaps it may still be something I need to hear." Orrin asked, his eyes unwavering.

Susan sat down and invited Orrin to sit with her. She did not believe their friendship would stand much chance of surviving if they kept secrets from one another. Especially secrets that could shed light on the fate of the Shian Kingdom. Finally, after a deep sigh and much deliberation in her mind, Susan began telling Orrin the information she'd up till now hidden from him.

"The seers have only one point of comparison for an event like this. And if what happened in the past, happened here. Your people are lost." Susan said with sadness in her voice and compassion in her eyes, her hand clutching Orrin's.

"What happened?" Orrin asked, his interest piquing, "And to whom?"

"The wildlands of the north were not always so wild. The Dena once inhabited it. Until they simply disappeared. An entire people. Just like here."

"What happened to them?"

"No one knows what happened. Only that they did not return. Surrounding kingdoms of the time believed that the Dena were punished for their disbelief in the old ways."

"But we still believe in the old ways."

"I know. I don't believe the Dena were punished for anything. I simply believe they were chosen to be … wiped from the world."

"Chosen? Chosen by who?"

_**BY THE GRACE OF ASLAN**_

And still Edmund, King of the Fallen Army fell. Fell up, down, he could not tell. He could see nothing but darkness around. He could feel however that he was not alone. He could still feel hands grabbing at him in the darkness. He screamed out at them to stop, but they only increased in number and ferocity. Again he heard that voice. That voice who was many and yet one. That voice who taunted him with its presence and power.

"Come to us." The voice boomed in both a whisper and a hurricane, causing Edmund to scream out again, "Your taint, it binds you. You are one with us."

"Who are you?" Edmund gasped, fighting off the hands that forced their way over his mouth, "What do you want from me?"

Edmund then felt the hands fall away completely, before one single gloved hand pressed over his chest. He could feel a burning heat from the hand as it pressed ever more into him, melting away his armor and causing him to scream out in pain. He believed it would soon burn through his flesh like butter, as if the hand was going to reach in and wrap his heart in its hands. Then the voice spoke again, sounding more like one voice than a multitude.

"I … am … Lej…"

Suddenly, like a bolt of lightning streaking through a black sky he heard a mighty roar. A roar that broke the voice before it could finish revealing its name. A roar so intense it shook the fear from his soul. A roar so great it could only come from one lion. The great lion himself; Aslan.

All at once, Edmund found himself blinded. Blinded by a light so brilliant it lit up the darkness and for an instant, Edmund could see what surrounded him. Thousands upon thousands of fearsome creatures, all falling with him. Some he recognized, some he did not. One figure stood out from the rest. One figure that did not seem to be falling at all, rather, everything else seemed to be falling around it. One figure whose hand still burned against Edmund's skin. One hand that seemed to burn through to his soul. And that one hand belonged to the voice that had taunted Edmund. A voice that now had form. A dark knight that wore armor not unlike himself. In fact, it was almost exactly like himself. If only he could see the face beneath it.

Just as quickly, he was shrouded in darkness again. He could hear shrieking cries all around him as Aslan's roar shook the darkness. The hand released him and Edmund found himself falling all over again. The darkness was broken by flashes of light and soon Edmund was forced to cover his eyes for he was blinded by both the darkness and the light.

"He is mine!" The voice boomed.

"His sacrifice has freed him of your taint!" Aslan roared in the darkness, "Release him!"

Edmund felt overwhelmed by a cosmic battle that seemed to rage all around him, and yet he could see none of it. He felt as though he being pulled apart by both a damning cold and soothing warmth. He screamed out as he felt himself dying a second death. He could not comprehend the battle that took place around him. When finally he succumbed, it was to the warmth of a familiar breath on his face.

"Breathe, Son of Adam …"

Finally Edmund opened his eyes and felt the bitter awakening of breath filling his lungs. He realized now that he was alive. But for an instant, for one brief instant, he was not. He realized now that he was face up in a huge body of water deep in the chambers below the north tower. He could see light flickering in from above, just faintly.

His body was weak, but he was alive. And yet he barely had the strength to move. He coughed and spluttered up water as he tried to pull himself atop rocks nearby. It was then that he saw the great lion. Aslan lay on the rocks, gasping for breath and struggling to stand up. Edmund had never seen Aslan so weak before. He looked as though he'd been run a gauntlet, and it was unsettling for Edmund to see the great lion looking so weak.

"Aslan?" Edmund gasped, dragging himself along the jagged rocks, "Aslan?"

"Edmund …" Aslan said breathing heavily, "We must hurry. The tower will soon collapse and fill this chamber."

"How? How am I alive?" Edmund asked, as he remembered what was happening above, "Did we stop her? Is Peter ok? Can I go to him now?"

"I'm afraid not, Son of Adam. Our battles are not yet over."

Suddenly, Edmund felt himself begin to falter. He found his strength was barely enough to drag himself closer to Aslan. His eyes grew heavy and he began to fear that perhaps death was still hunting him. Without a word, Aslan rose to his feet and seemed to shake off any fatigue he felt himself.

"Climb aboard my back, Son." Aslan said as he breathed on Edmund, "Hurry."

Edmund felt himself fill with just enough strength to pull himself aboard Aslan's back. He slumped down and felt safe at last as he rested his head on the lion's mane. He held on tight as Aslan broke into a mighty sprint.

"Peter …" Edmund moaned as he struggled to stay conscious, "Peter …"

"I'm afraid our journey will take us far from here, Edmund. But you have saved Peter. You have saved Cair Paravel. Rest now. For you will need your strength. Our battle is just beginning."

As Edmund's vision began to blur, he looked up to see huge chunks of rock and marble begin raining down into the chamber. He thought of Narnia and his Fallen Army of Beruna. He thought of his sisters. He thought of Peter. He wondered if he'd done enough to save Narnia, and yet as he Aslan spirited him away from the chambers he feared that perhaps he had not. Most of all he wondered if he would ever see his Peter again. For he did not know where Aslan was taking him, he just knew it was far away from from the one he had died for, and would've died for again.

"Ed … we're home." Peter's voice whispered, waking Edmund from his slumber.

Edmund opened his eyes, and yawned as he saw the stunning image of Cair Paravel on the horizon. He wrapped his arms tightly around Peter from behind and breathed in his scent with a whimper. Peter clutched his hand over Edmund's, as if sensing the younger king's unease.

"Another nightmare, Ed?"

"A memory. It doesn't matter anymore." Edmund sighed with restlessness in his voice, "We beat him. I'm home. And no one will keep me from you again."

"I shall make sure of that." Peter said gripping Edmund's hand tighter.

Edmund held onto Peter with all his might, fearing the lonely memories of a life he lived without Peter. For over two years he'd been kept from Peter, both as King of the Fallen, and a rogue warrior fighting for Aslan and Narnia. Two years he hoped he'd never have to relive. And as he closed his eyes and pressed his head against Peter's back, he could almost hear his heartbeat. And he knew as long as that heart beat … so would his. Somehow, so would his.

_**A QUEEN AND A PRINCE**_

"If what you have told me is true … then my people are gone."

Susan stood beside Orrin in the now ghost castle of SharShian city. Atop one of the highest points of the city, they could see it all. They looked down over the city and Susan marveled at the majesty and despair it's image conjured within her.

"Orrin, it is not a proven fact that they have suffered the same fate as the Dena. I have used every resource at my disposal to discover the fate of your people. Even the dryads speak among their own to see if any of them bore witness to a fact that may prove helpful."

"What will happen to my city if my people are lost? Who will claim the barren lands of our kingdom? It would matter not." Orrin sighed, "My heart fears that what you have told me is right."

"Peter is probably speaking to the seers this very moment. He should have arrived back at Cair Paravel by now. I know he and Edmund will find an answer, if there is an answer to be found."

"At least Eris is safe. I knew Jesahn would keep her from harm. He is never far from her side. He is always with her. He has been her chosen warrior caste since they were seven years old. You know that warrior caste and ruling caste, like my sister and I, are never allowed to … love. At least now … there is nothing to stop them from being …" Orrin said with a sad smile, "Forgive me. I have given enough melancholy in your presence. It is not what I wished for our time together."

"Believe me, Orrin. I am happy regardless of how we spend our time together."

"Majesty, would you think it wrong of me to find myself thinking of you while my people are lost? You have become my anchor, without which I fear I would be adrift across a sea of despair. I thank you for your companionship and your gentle words." Orrin said finally daring to step closer to Susan and run his hand gently across his face, "I dare say … the brightest light in all this has been you, my Queen. Your compassion is matched only by your beauty. I am captivated by your presence. And I already fear the day when our paths lead us from one another. Do I offend thee with my words?"

"On the contrary." Susan blushed, "I feared this tragedy would keep you from ever saying them."

"Queen Susan, though I am a prince of nothing. A ward of a barren land. Would you grant me permission to court you?"

"I would." Susan said, trying not to let herself float away at that very moment, "Gladly."

"Then permit me this. For since the day I met you, I have dreamt only of it."

"What would that be?"

And there in the center of a desolate city, riddled with despair and melancholy, Susan found a sensation she could compare only to joy. Her body felt like a feather as Prince Orrin cupped her cheek and the small of her back before he leaned forward and kissed her. For the first time in her life, Susan began to feel a glimpse of what Peter shared with Edmund. She felt like a woman. A woman who had finally found someone who made her feel like the center of their world. A woman who quite possibly had found the seeds of love in a field of tragedy.

_**SOMETHING ABOUT THOSE PRETTY EYES**_

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled with a smile.

Edmund walked into the dining hall with his chin raised, and doing his best to look a king, and not just the warrior he fancied himself to be. He'd spent a great deal of time alone in his chambers while Peter tended to matters he would not reveal. For though he was King Edmund the Just, his time in Narnia had been spent fighting battles. Now he had to accustom himself to banquets and bothersome tasks of politics and duty. And it would all begin with a banquet to meet Princess Eris, right here in the dining hall. The entire audience gave him a respectful bow which he shrugged off with a coy smirk, before greeting Lucy with a hug.

"It's so wonderful now that you're here with us, Edmund. And now you get to sit on your throne and help rule Narnia with the rest of us. It is such fun. But of course there is a lot of work to do as well. Peter won't let me do any of the important things." Lucy said with a frown, "He still thinks I'm too young. But I'm not! You're not that much older than me, Ed. And you've had all kinds of adventures."

"I'm afraid I am much older than you, Luce." Edmund said with a warm smile, "Don't rush to do such dreadful grown up things."

"You do look so much older since you came back to us at the Golden Ball, Ed. When you died, and then you came back, is that what made you older? I would've thought you'd be younger. Are you alright?"

"The deep magic that helped Peter to bring me back, it isn't … well, let's just say I'm a little closer to Susan and Peter's age now than I am to yours. But I promise it won't change a thing. I'll still annoy you so, every chance I get."

"Oh, Edmund." Lucy laughed as she continued hugging Edmund, "You must come with Mr. Tumnus and I to the great Faun Dance this evening. It will be such good fun. Won't you come? Princess Eris is going to join us too. She's so very nice, Edmund."

"She's too kind." Princess Eris said approaching Edmund from behind, "I do not believe we have been formally introduced."

Edmund stood up straight, held his chin and prepared himself to meet the woman who almost took Peter's heart. He ran through his grand speech in his mind about how it was wonderful to finally meet her. Yet when he turned to face her, he found himself rather speechless.

"I am Princess Eris of the Shian Kingdom, daughter of King Firson, and heir to the throne of the Shian."

"You …" Edmund said confused as their eyes met.

"Majesty?" Eris said with a thin smile, "Is something the matter?"

"I … your eyes …"

"Edmund …" Peter said standing behind Eris, giving Edmund a stern look.

"You must excuse King Edmund. He is rather tired." Peter said ushering Eris to the banquet table.

Edmund stood confused for a moment. He couldn't quite pin it, but there was something different about Eris. Though they'd never been formally introduced, he'd observed her from afar. The Eris he saw then was somehow different to the one he saw now. He hoped it was just his jealousy getting the best of him, but when he turned towards the banquet table, he couldn't help staring at her eyes. There was something in those eyes that seemed eerily familiar, and not at all like the Eris he had chosen for Peter.

To appease Peter, he sat down and ate at the banquet table without another word. While others made small talk about the current state of affairs in Narnia, Edmund did his best to quell the unsettling feeling that built within him. He could see Peter becoming increasingly mad with his unsociable state. Yet still he found himself unable to concentrate on the trivial pleasantries and conversation around him. His mind was on Susan and the situation she faced. He found it strange that Eris had barely mentioned her kingdom's plight. He found it strange that even Peter had barely mentioned Susan's absence and current situation.

"So … Princess Eris." Edmund asked, his eyes meeting with hers, "Do you have any idea what might have happened to your people?"

"Well … I'm sure Prince Orrin has the situation well in hand. He has requested I remain here, and I shall do so."

"You're not in the slightest bit curious as to what might have happened? Or what possible danger your brother and my sister could be facing?"

"Edmund …" Peter whispered, elbowing Edmund in the side.

"Peter, why isn't anyone going to help Susan?" Edmund asked, whispering into Peter's ear.

"I told you to trust me. While you were preparing for this banquet, I was dealing with it." Peter whispered back, becoming somewhat annoyed, "Now stop being rude."

Once again Edmund bit his tongue, but he found little to comfort his dour mood. He could barely stomach eating such a mighty, culinary feast while Susan was out solving the disappearance of an entire kingdom's population. Was everyone else mad? Did they not care?

Edmund wondered if perhaps he'd been so hardened to battle in the last two years that he simply did not have the capacity for such frivolous politics and the finer delicacies of life. In the last year he'd lived on dried out flesh of dumb beats, nuts and fruit from whatever he could find. Nothing like he was eating now. He had lived like a soldier, like a warrior, not a king. He found the crown on his head was increasingly uncomfortable, and he felt uncomfortable taking part in such opulence. But still he sat silently to Peter's side, if only to save face for Peter. When all Edmund really wanted to do was jump up, find Phillip and ride off to aid Susan.

"King Edmund, do you …" Eris began to say before Edmund cut her off.

"Edmund." Edmund said with a curt bow, "Just Edmund. And if I may ask, don't you have an aide who was with you the night of the Golden Ball? Did he not whisk you away to safety?"

"Oh … yes." Eris said as if trying to formulate an answer, "He … is … predisposed."

"Here?" Edmund asked curiously, "I should like to meet him. He is a warrior caste, is he not?"

"He is. I'm afraid … he's not in the city. I have sent him on … a personal mission."

"Is that so?" Edmund asked, studying Eris for some sign that his jealousy wasn't making him paranoid.

"You must be awfully happy to be home again. Home with Peter."

Once again Edmund studied her eyes. Her face was as sincere as possible, but her eyes told him something else. Those brilliant blue green eyes. Surely it wasn't just his jealousy. There was something familiar in her eyes.

"Lucy tells me it was Peter's love for you that gave you life." Eris said with a smile, "Does that mean if you were to lose that love, you'd die?"

Edmund felt himself tense up at her statement. How dare she say something so blatant. And yet no one else seemed to read into her words what he had. Was it a threat? And did she know something he didn't?

"I imagine you'll live for an awfully long time then, because it's obvious Peter is simply mad with love for you." Eris continued, with that same sickly sweet smile on her face that only Edmund seemed to see.

"And on that incredibly accurate note. We have wonderful news." Peter said with a proud smile, holding Edmund's hand up, "King Edmund and I are en…"

"Majesty!" Oerius bellowed as he galloped into the room, "Seeko has returned from the borders of Archenland with news that does not bode well for Queen Susan and our forces currently stationed in the Shian Kingdom."

"What's wrong?" Edmund yelled, jumping out of his seat before Peter could stop him, "What's happened?"

"Edmund!" Peter yelled, standing to his feet, "Take Lucy and Princess Eris to the courtyard. I will speak with Seeko and Oerius alone."

"Like hell you will." Edmund snapped, before he realized everyone was staring at him, "Oh right, I forget, I'm just a regular king. Whoever thought having two kings would do any good anyway?"

"Edmund, please do as I ask." Peter asked again, placing his hand on Edmund's shoulder.

"For now, Peter." Edmund said begrudgingly, "For now."

Edmund did as he was told and left the dining hall with Eris and Lucy. Lucy seemed quite taken with Eris, but Edmund was still weary. He waited in the courtyard while Eris and Lucy played together, and for a moment wondered if it was just his jealousy getting the best of him. After almost an hour, Edmund could stand waiting no more.

"Edmund … you heard the king." Eris called after Edmund, "I'm sure he's doing something of the utmost importance without you. I imagine he'll be doing quite a few things without you … being high king and all. And of course if … Aslan forbid … something were to … happen to you. Don't you think so, Edmund?"

"No, I don't." Edmund snapped back, "And it's King Edmund to you."

"Edmund." Peter said emerging from the courtyard doors, stopping Edmund with a hand on his chest, "Where are you going?"

"I was going to find you. We have to talk, Peter."

"Soon, Ed. I …"

"No, now." Edmund said firmly, walking past Peter.

Edmund continued walking back to the chambers that belonged to Peter. He made a mental note to get his own chambers set up before the evening came, as it wouldn't do to share Peter's while they weren't married. He wasn't sure if Peter was following him, but his anger kept him from turning his head back. Sure enough, when he reached the chambers, Peter walked in a few moments behind him.

"Ed, what is it? You've been queer all afternoon."

"You know what, Peter." Edmund said pacing back and forth, "You know what."

"What is it? Is it me trying to protect you? Is it Princess Eris who you are continually rude to?"

"She's all wrong, Peter. I don't like her. She's not … she's different. I don't trust her."

"Ed …" Peter smiled, annoying Edmund even more, "Has my little doubt-bucket got a case of the green eyed monster?"

"Oh do shut up." Edmund said trying not to smile, "Can you not see I'm trying to be angry here?"

Peter stepped up to Edmund and placed his hand behind the younger king's neck, bringing their lips together in an open kiss Edmund wasn't quite ready for. It wasn't tender or gentle, it was fiery and passionate. Before Edmund knew what was happening, Peter had him back on the bed with his legs straddling his waist.

"You're still beautiful when you're angry." Peter gasped as he sucked gently on Edmund's neck.

Edmund closed his eyes with a breathless moan as Peter's lips did things to his neck that he'd never felt before. He gripped the sheets as Peter made little attempt to hide his intentions. Peter ripped off his shirt and just as quickly managed to rid Edmund of his. Soon his lips were again back on Edmund's skin, trailing down ever lower. Edmund cried out as the sweet torture Peter gave him began filling him with a sense of ecstasy he'd never known. It took all his might to pull this moment back before they crossed a line they'd done so well to avoid so far.

"Peter!" Edmund cried, pulling Peter up so their faces were next to one another, "No, Peter."

"Oh, Edmund." Peter moaned, almost painfully, "Please, please, please? I can't take it anymore. I must have you. We've waited so long. You want me too, don't you?"

"Of course I do. But … we have to wait." Edmund gasped, catching his breath, "We're not married."

"We're engaged. Can't that get us halfway?"

"No. There are rules and there are rules. Limits and conditions, I told you already. You ask me to trust you. Well, you must trust me."

"Oh bother." Peter moaned, letting a big gasp of air escape, "Bother, bother, bother."

Edmund closed his eyes and tried to bring himself down from his Peter induced adrenaline rush. He wondered himself how long he would be able to withstand Peter's advances, for he ached to give Peter what he wanted. He wanted exactly the same thing as Peter. And he knew it wouldn't be wrong or perverse. It would be just, and it would be magnificent. But they would have to wait. And so Edmund continued to think of ways to keep themselves from one another until the day of their wedding, however far away that might be.

"What is it, Ed?"

"I think it is time I had my own chambers set up, don't you?" Edmund asked throwing his arm over his eyes as if that would protect him from Peter's disappointed stare.

"Ed, I promise I'll behave. I promise."

"It'll only be till we're married, Peter." Edmund said reassuringly, looking at the ring that adorned his finger, "When might that be exactly?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Seriously, Peter. When?"

"Oh … well, I suppose about three months after we make the official announcement. At the earliest. Protocol and all." Peter sighed, "You don't really expect me to be without you for that long, do you?"

"You're not angry, are you?"

"Of course not, Ed." Peter said wrapping his arms around Edmund, "Of course not. But I do hope we can speed our wedding up for I shall not be able to take much more of this. And I do not say these things simply because I wish for us to make love, Ed. I simply want it to be that we are completely the other's. That we are truly one with no boundaries or limitations to stop us. I simply want all of you. Body and soul."

"You will wait for me?"

Peter smiled in surprise, staring at Edmund with a little disbelief. He studied Edmund for a moment, their hands finding the other's. Finally Peter smiled reassuringly as he laid his head beside Edmund's and gently kissed his cheek.

"Edmund … must you even ask?"

_**A PRINCESS WITH A PURPOSE**_

Princess Eris stood with Queen Lucy on the balcony just off the throne room, staring out at the dusk sky. Lucy had a beaming smile on her face and clearly enjoyed having a new friend to share her time with. Eris cut a stunning figure in contrast to Lucy, who was still very much an innocent queen.

"Tell me, Lucy." Eris asked with a smile that barely bordered on a smirk, running her hands through Lucy's hair, "Do you think Peter likes surprises?"

"Oh yes!" Lucy exclaimed, grinning, "Do you have one for him?"

"Oh I certainly do."

"Tell me, tell me, please. I won't tell anyone."

"I'll do better than that." Eris said as she revealed a small velvet bag, tied with a red ribbon, "I'll show it to you."

"Oh, what is it? Is it for Edmund too?"

"Oh I suppose you could say it is for Edmund. You see Edmund is very special. He has fought demons and shadows and evil of all kinds. He has even fought evil greater than the white witch. Some say it was the most powerful evil to walk the world."

"He has?" Lucy asked with wide eyes, "Oh, he hasn't told me anything. He is such a hero, is he not?"

"Oh he is, Lucy. And for heroes as special as him, they deserve rewards. They deserve … just rewards. He will get exactly what he deserves for slaying the great evil. Aren't you excited for him?" Eris asked as she clasped her hands together.

"Oh, I am!"

"This bag is just for Peter though. It's something that will change his world in ways he cannot imagine."

And with that, Eris turned her attention back to the ocean. She continued to run her hand through Lucy's hair while a crooked smile passed over her lips. She cast an imposing figure against the dusk sky, with a stature of a woman who ruled more than just a desolate kingdom. Her shadow was even more imposing, for it did not seem to quite match the shape of her slim, lean build. Lucy took Eris's hand and smiled at her new friend.

"Will he like his surprise?" asked an excited Lucy.

"Oh, Lucy. I do believe it will be positively heartbreaking." Eris said with a small, ominous smile, "But you mustn't say a word. It'll be our little secret."

* * *

**A/N**: Things are starting to heat up now in this second volume of Just and Magnificent.Is Edmund right about Eris? More of Edmund's past was revealed. As well as hints to who he fought and where he was for the year between the second war with Jadis, and his return at the Golden Ball. As mentioned in the last chapter, his 'life' has limits and conditions. All of which have been revealed, if you choose to seek them. I hope you are enjoying this series. This is about the halfway point for Volume 2, with one lastvolume to follow and wrap up the series in a way you probably don't expect ... or maybe you do. If you enjoyed this chapter, don't be shy to let me know what you liked or why you liked it. I'm sure I was supposed to thank somebody for something. Eeek, I'll remember next time. And please read my story 'Daughter of Eve, Believe', if you like my writing. Next chapter coming soon! 


	12. V2E5: Love is Binding, Love is Blinding

**_Just and Magnificent _**

**_Volume 2.5 – Love is Binding, Love is Blinding._**

_Volume 2 of Just and Magnificent takes place about 2 years after the events of the movie. It is the second of three volumes. It is AU and if you haven't figured out, contains slash and incest. Hopefully you find it handled in a way that is as pure as possible.  
__**Summary:** Princess Eris sets her plans in motion and will not be swayed. Peter and Edmund spend quality time together. Edmund finds his past may not be left there.  
**Warnings:** Slash, Incest, Love, Romance, Adventure, Mystery, etc, etc, etc FLUFF, and umm this chapter is a wee MONSTER  
**Disclaimer:** Only characters that are mine are the Pretty Eyes People from Shian! All the rest belong to that master of awesomeness, C.S. Lewis_

_**EDMUND LOVES PETER**_

Edmund bathed in a cool stream, his fingers tracing an old scar that never quite healed. It was the scar he received the day he died at Beruna. A scar given to him by the white witch, when she stabbed him after he'd shattered her spear. It was a constant reminder that he would never be quite … normal. Though he breathed again, thanks to Peter, a part of him would always remain dead.

"It is a reminder of your sacrifice." Aslan said, emerging from the nearby woods, "And a reminder of why you will never belong to them."

"What would you have me do now, Aslan?"

It was a question Edmund had asked Aslan many times since their departure from Cair Paravel. Edmund could no longer count how many days, weeks or even months it had been since then. All he knew is that Aslan needed him and their journey had required many tasks from Edmund. Sometimes Aslan would join him, and other times he would be left on his own for weeks at a time. He would have to find his own way to the next destination until Aslan returned again to guide him once more, much like today.

Edmund had not seen the great lion for some weeks. He'd been left to search out a dragon that had been terrorizing a local dryad forest. The dragon would torch large swathes of the forest and slaughter dryads for no reason except that he could. It had taken Edmund some time to locate the dragon, and the ensuing battle almost cost him his redeemed life. For much to Edmund's surprise, the dragon had scales that beamed so bright they almost blinded him. And yet, just like every other task Aslan had given him, he triumphed.

"Edmund … every task I have given you is for a reason. You know this by now, do you not?"

"I've known it since we left Cair Paravel. You're preparing me. I … only hope that … I am capable of doing your bidding, Aslan."

"Son of Adam … my son … you are capable of many things. You have proven yourself already a hundred times over. I do not take pleasure in keeping you from Peter and those you love. Soon you will understand why this must be done."

"I … I think I understand already, Aslan. You wish me to fight him? To fight them? The ones who followed me back?"

"Yes, Edmund."

"And … the dragon? I remember after I fell from the tower … when I was down … down there, with them. When you fought him … I couldn't see. When he uses his power, will it blind me?"

"Prepare, Son of Adam. Prepare."

Aslan softly padded his way to the water's edge before lapping at it. Edmund watched the great lion with affection and still curiosity. Today he was feeling a little bolder than usual. Up till now he hadn't asked certain questions of Aslan, because his heart told him that it wasn't time. For some reason, his heart was telling him that this was the time to ask such questions.

"Aslan, why haven't you told me his name? Or anything about him?"

"Because to speak his name gives him power. To know him is to fear him. To fear him gives him power. He is deceptive, lingering in shadow. And if you speak his name … you summon him. It is better you do not know his name, Son of Adam."

"If I defeat him …"

"If?" Aslan said with a rare hint of laughter in his voice, "Edmund, _when_ … when you defeat him."

"When … when I defeat him. May I see Peter again?"

The great lion let out a small chuckle that Edmund found somewhat unsettling. At least until he looked into Aslan's eyes and saw nothing but gentle smiles and affection. Edmund smiled back, for no other reason except he felt inspired to.

"Do you believe you will see Peter again?" Aslan asked with a smile in his voice.

Edmund glanced at Aslan quizzically. He pondered Aslan's question in his mind and his mind gave him doubt and fears and logic. Yet when he questioned his heart, only one answer came to him.

"I … I do, Aslan." Edmund smiled, "I do believe I will see Peter again."

"Then it shall be."

Edmund could not break the smile that ran over his face. He was filled with a joy and sense of calm that only seemed to follow being in Aslan's presence. And as the great lion walked away as quietly as he'd arrived, Edmund felt that belief grow inside him. The belief that one day he would see his Peter again.

He pulled himself out of the water and picked up his sword. He ripped a line of fabric from his shirt and tied it around his head, before he threw the rest of the shirt to the ground. He smiled to himself as he parried back and forth, imagining an enemy that he could not see. Throughout his time in Narnia, from training with Peter, to leading the Fallen Army of Beruna, to his journeys with Aslan, Edmund had acquired many skills.

One of his journeys with Aslan had brought him to a port occupied mostly by exiled dwarves. Not all of who were happy to see the person responsible for slaying their former master. And though Edmund felt compelled to match swords with them, Aslan had instructed Edmund that he must not draw blood in this place. Instead Edmund found himself training under the watchful eye of an old satyr. Though Edmund was already a seasoned fighter and warrior, he was never too proud to learn a new skill. This particular satyr would teach Edmund about the art of fighting without a weapon. A particular style of hand to hand combat that was extremely rare in Narnia, and used only by the most agile of upright creatures.

Though he favored his sword, he soon realized the value of such an art. The more he trained with the satyr, the more he realized he could fight against enemies with swords and disarm them. His agility increased greatly, and so did his awareness. This, Edmund realized, was the only reason he was able to defeat the dragon while blinded. It was also an art that came in handy when dealing to troublesome dwarfs without drawing blood or killing them.

As he stood parrying his sword, Edmund thought back to the art he had learned with the Satyr. He thrust his sword to the ground and used it as a centerpiece to practice his new art while still blindfolded. He could feel the time approaching when he would need to combine all these skills to challenge the great enemy Aslan had saved him from. He wasn't sure if he was really capable of defeating this enemy, but he would make sure he was as ready as he could be. And so he trained beside the stream, his feet moving amongst the blades of grass with the grace of a cat. Sweat glistened on his back, and all the while, he thought of his Peter. All of this, was so he could see his Peter again.

"You better not be making eyes at Princes Pretty Eyes, Peter." Edmund grinned to himself as he parried his sword, "Because you _will_ see me again."

Edmund opened his eyes with a reflective smile, staring up at the ceiling of his new chambers. For the first time, his nightmares did not come. Instead, he had dreamed of a memory. A memory that made him smile. A memory that inspired joy and hope, even triumph.

"Aslan was right." Edmund whispered to himself.

"About what, Ed?"

Edmund sat up with a start to see Peter sitting in a chair beside his bed, looking awfully uncomfortable. In fact, it looked as though Peter had been there all night. At first Edmund wanted to growl him, but he didn't have the heart. Here was his Peter, the one he'd fought creatures and demons to come back to. How could he be mad at Peter for wanting to be near him?

"What good is having my own chambers if you still end up in here with me?"

"Umm … it makes you feel better?" Peter asked with a shy shrug, "Sorry?"

"It's ok." Edmund smiled sincerely, "You only do it because you love me."

"So you'll come back to my chambers tonight then?"

"That's not exactly what I said, Peter."

"I take that as a no." Peter sighed, "Edmund … I do believe that is the first time I've seen you wake up without … looking like you'd just seen a ghost or had some dreadful nightmare."

"I came back, Peter." Edmund laughed, throwing a pillow at Peter, "I came back! Aslan knew I'd beat him! He knew I'd get back to you! I'm so happy. I feel like I could fly!"

Edmund jumped to his feet and bounced around on his bed like a child. He pulled off his night shirt and threw it at Peter, before poking tongues playfully. Almost childlike laughs began escaping the once rogue warrior, making him seem a great deal lighter than the burdened Edmund of old. Peter stared up at Edmund jumping and laughing like a fool on his bed and couldn't help sharing the infectious joy.

"Ed … you look like a complete loon." Laughed a gob smacked Peter.

Edmund began making parrying gestures with his hands. He glared at Peter with playful amusement, bounding back and forth on his bed as if preparing for a duel. He used his foot to kick up another of his pillows into the air before smashing it playfully at Peter. The high king grimaced with a mock scowl, before posturing himself to join Edmund's playful duel.

"You dare to call me a loon?" Edmund bellowed, thrusting his imaginary sword into the air, "Do you not know who I am? I am the Fallen King! I am the Rogue Warrior! I am …"

"Happy?" smiled a wistful Peter.

"So what?"

"Well … it's great! You're usually Mr. Doom and Gloom or Mr. Protocol, don't touch me, Peter, it isn't proper. There are rules, Peter, there are rules …" Peter said mocking Edmund with a laugh in his voice, "Are you unwell? Should I call Lucy to check on you?"

Suddenly, Edmund leaped into the air at Peter and landed in his arms. Peter seemed mortified, but Edmund simply smiled at him and stole a kiss from the flabbergasted high king. The smile would not leave Edmund's face as he ran his fingers through Peter's golden hair and placed gentle kisses along his neck. All the while Peter simply stood there holding Edmund looking rather confused.

"What's gotten into you, Ed?"

"I came back, I came back …" Edmund sung to himself, "He knew it."

"Who?"

"Aslan. He asked me if I believed I would see you again and I said yes. And he was right. And I believed and here I am."

Edmund closed his eyes and let out a content sigh. One arm wrapped around Peter's shoulder to help support himself while being carried. He used his free hand to trace the curves in Peter's face, from his temple to his lips. When he felt Peter place the gentlest of kisses on his fingertips, he opened his eyes and gazed up at the object of his unbridled affections.

"I love you, Peter." Edmund smiled, happy tears just barely threatening his eyes.

"I know."

"No …" Edmund sighed, staring deep into Peter's ocean blue eyes, "I _love_ you."

The unwavering stare in Edmund's eyes, the utter openness of the emotion that dwelt within them, was not lost on Peter. They'd told each other their feelings untold times before. They'd felt it from each other without even saying a word. They'd felt even when death kept them apart. And yet in this one moment, Peter almost felt as if he were being told for the very first time. And not just told, but shown in Edmund's eyes. It was enough to draw an uncomfortable shiver in Peter's voice as he tried to form a reply, while making sure not to stumble with Edmund still being carried over the threshold. Before Peter had a chance to respond to Edmund's deep declaration, the younger king pulled Peter's head down to his and kissed him. He held his hand to the back of Peter's neck as lips parted and Peter's tongue sought entrance with an anxious need.

"I know." Edmund whispered before their lips sought the other out again, "I know."

_**ALONE ON A BEACH**_

"I have not heard one protest from you yet this morning."

Peter waited for Edmund's response as the two of them lay on a secluded area of the beach below Cair Paravel. Having finished their morning swim, Edmund lay on his stomach while Peter gingerly dried his back. He let out a shiver as Peter's fingers traced along his back.

"I don't need to." Edmund finally replied, "I don't want to. If you really want me, you can have me."

Peter couldn't believe the change in Edmund this morning. He was altogether … happier. He was more relaxed around him. He wouldn't tense up whenever Peter would hold or caress him. And as much as Peter did want all of Edmund, he wasn't about to ruin their impending marriage by crossing any lines prematurely.

"And I will have you." Peter said softly as he kissed Edmund's back, tasting the salt of the seawater, "When we are married."

"And that is why I do not protest."

Peter could barely contain the joy he felt this morning. Ever since Edmund had awoken, it was as if the doom and gloom had finally been shucked away. He found himself studying Edmund's body, which was covered only by a thin red cloth wrapped around his waist. It pained him to see scars that he didn't recognize, as well as two particular scars that he did. It pained him to see just how much Edmund had grown in the last two years, because it reminded him of times when they were apart. Physically at least, Edmund seemed just barely younger than Peter. He was taller, his body toned and layered with elongated muscle, and yet his skin was still soft and milky white.

Peter didn't understand how the deep magic worked, and though he hated the fact that he'd missed so much of Edmund's life lately, he was grateful to finally have him back. And no matter how much Edmund had grown, he was still his Edmund. His little angel who would do anything to protect him. Still the same snarky Ed who had a tongue that was sometimes too fast or witty for it's own good. Still the same Ed who would often doubt his own worth or virtue, which always resulted in Peter wanting to thrash the doubt out of him before smothering him with hugs and kisses.

It was a strange feeling knowing that Edmund would let him do anything he desired. Perhaps when Edmund protested, Peter was inclined to push more. Yet now that Edmund seemed to be prepared to do whatever Peter desired, he found himself holding back. Because he knew deep down that Edmund trusted him to do the right thing.

"And I do trust you." Edmund whispered.

"I didn't say anything!" Peter laughed as he shuffled down to Edmund's feet.

He picked up the younger king's left foot, and it still felt light to his touch. He stole a tiny kiss from the tip of Edmund's toes, eliciting a laugh and what almost sounded like a protest. A very weak willed one.

"You're beautiful." sighed a winsome Peter as he massaged away, "Do you know that?"

"No, Peter. That is what you are." Edmund groaned, "I have a list of broken hearted girl's names to prove it."

"You have so many scars, Ed. Was it really bad? You know … fighting the good fight for us?"

"No. I'd do it all again. I'd do it a hundred times over. Just for this one moment. Sometimes it still feels like a dream, Peter. Being here with you. Having you love me. Having you want me." Edmund sighed, as Peter continued touching him as only he could, "I would do it all again."

"Why don't you let Lucy look at them?"

"The scars? Because they're part of me now. They remind me. Do they offend you?"

"Of course not. They're not that noticeable. It's just … they remind me too. Remind me of times I failed you or … times I hurt you." Peter said catching his words as he glanced at the faint scar on Edmund's cheek, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's just a little scar. And besides, I was trying to kill you at the time." Edmund laughed softly, "So you know, it's only fair."

"It wasn't you. It was Jadis."

"Semantics, Peter." Edmund said before he laughed, "I do believe that's a word Sue would use."

Peter let go of Edmund's foot and flipped the younger king onto his back. In a flash he pounced on top of him and began smothering the tiny scar on Edmund's cheek with kisses. Edmund giggled, making him seem once more like a child trapped in the body of a young man.

In one instant, the moment changed from one of giggling and laughter, to one of sensuous engaging. Edmund caught Peter's bottom lip in his own and bit gently before he pulled back and flashed his coy, almost shy smile.

"Why you little devil." Peter beamed at him, "You're going to just leave it like that?"

Again Edmund raised his head up so he caught Peter's bottom lip in his own and sucked ever so gently. He let out a soft moan as his fingers began moving teasingly up Peter's broad shoulders. He ran his left foot up the back of Peter's leg as he continued his gentle ministrations on the golden king's lower lip. Peter was almost rigid, as if trying to will himself not to ravish Edmund then and there. When the younger king finished sucking on Peter's bottom lip, he nuzzled the tip of his nose against Peter's.

"Is that better?" Edmund asked in a sweet, gentle tone.

Peter's eyes were closed and his fingers dug into Edmund's upper arms. For a while Peter said nothing. It was as if he was trying to catch his breath or compose himself. Edmund let out a tiny chuckle before nuzzling Peter's nose again.

"Are you ok, Peter?"

"Never better."

Peter's lips curled up into a satisfied smile, yet his eyes remained closed. He lowered his head and buried it in Edmund's neck. He exhaled a deep breath as his grip began to loosen on Edmund's biceps. Soon Edmund found both his hands being sought out and claimed by the high king, their fingers interlacing.

"I don't think you realize just what you do to me, Ed." Peter said finally, "With the gentlest touch … you can turn my world upside down. And we will not even get started on my heart."

Then, a sound to break their moment of intimacy. The bells chiming for the kings to return to Cair Paravel. And yet as Edmund tried to move, Peter held him still. Peter stared into Edmund's eyes, fixing their gaze on one another.

"What is it, Peter?"

"Nothing, Ed. You just … you're so beautiful. I'm capturing this moment in my mind. Before we must give ourselves back to the world. Before we must wear our crowns and let duty guide us. After all, with our luck, you just never know what's coming next."

_**DUTY CALLS **_

"Psst …"

"What?"

"I know you asked me to trust you." Edmund whispered, leaning over to Peter's throne, "I just want to know … about the news for Su and the rest of them. Tell me you took care of it. Tell me Su's going to be ok."

"She's going to be ok. I promise. Oerius has already taken reinforcements to bolster her army, just to be safe. Now will you please trust me to take care of everything? Including you? Or must I break out my little doubt-bucket repellant?"

"What's that?"

With a grin, Peter flicked the back of Edmund's head. He winked at Edmund, just as the visiting badgers turned their attention back to the kings. Thankfully their visit and their speech was over, and Peter bid them a grateful farewell.

"Ow!" Edmund grimaced finally, before he broke out with a flashing grin, "Do you know who I am? I am King E…"

"Oh here we go again." Peter laughed, rolling his eyes, "Why don't you show me how mighty you are?"

In a flash they both had their swords out and were parrying about the throne room. Peter found himself surprisingly on the back foot. Edmund was already a great fighter when he came back from Salei Barion, but now he seemed even faster and agile.

"You noticed." Edmund said with a wink, deftly forcing Peter backwards with his swordplay, "To make up for the strength I lost when you bloody well breathed life into me. Seems the living don't get the strength benefits of the undead. Frightfully unfair. Although I do have several little benefits left. But still, fighting was so much easier when you didn't have to breathe."

"You sound ungrateful." Peter grinned, "Fancy going back to Salei Barion?"

"Not unless you're there, my love!"

"You do know that I am the high king?" Peter said surprising Edmund with a downward sweep, knocking the younger king backwards, "My sword has no equal!"

Peter rushed forward and capitalized on Edmund's being on the back foot. With a swift thrust of the lionhead on his handle, he knocked the sword from Edmund's hands. Surprised, Edmund rolled down and to the side of Peter. With a motion that caught Peter completely offguard, he turned Peter's right elbow in and spun the sword from the high king's hands to his own.

"Still have a few tricks up my sleeve." Edmund said with a wink, before he threw Peter's sword back to him, "Come for me. If you dare."

Peter hesitated at first, for he didn't fancy parrying when Edmund had no sword in his hands. And yet Edmund seemed to goad Peter into coming for him. With a sense of unease he stepped toward Edmund and started with a few gentle swings. Edmund smirked at Peter and deflected all his blows with carefully angled swipes using his forearm guards. He almost seemed to be toying with Peter.

"Ok, Mr. Rogue Warrior. You really want to play?" Peter said putting down his sword and picking up a spear, "This should be a little easier for you. I wouldn't want to hurt you now. I'm coming for you, King Edmund the Just."

"I tremble with fear."

Peter smirked as he charged at Edmund. For a moment all onlookers in the throne room could almost forget the kings were lovers. And though no formal announcement had been made, the rings on their fingers made it obvious they were engaged. Yet now they fought more like friends or brothers, playfully of course.

Edmund deflected all of Peter's hits while dazzling him with his unarmed combat. And yet both still had the sense they were holding back. For they had no want to hurt each other, intentional or otherwise. And yet Peter still felt a small competitive streak in him not want to let Edmund get the best of him either. He decided it was time to show who the high king was.

Edmund kicked off a nearby beam and dove over Peter's spear, drawing surprised gasps from the onlookers. He rose to his feet just in time to see Peter swipe at his head.

"King Edmund." Eris's voice called, interrupting Edmund's train of thought.

The small interruption was enough to distract Edmund long enough for Peter's strike to connect. The tip of the spear pierced Edmund's cheek right where his old scar was. He screamed and staggered backwards before finally composing himself.

"Edmund!" Peter yelled as he rushed to Edmund's side.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Edmund said brushing Peter away from him, "I'm not a baby. It's just a scratch. I've had a lot worse, you know. It's my fault for being distracted."

"I'm so sorry. I thought you'd duck. I'm so stupid. We're never playing that again." Peter said frantically, smothering Edmund with kisses, "I'm sorry, Ed. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"Peter … it's just a scratch. Now stop making me look like a … a dolly daydream. I'm fine."

"You don't hate me?" Peter asked, cradling Edmund's neck so he could check the wound, "I'm so sorry. That was a stupid idea for us to play that to begin with."

"I think my pride is a little bruised though." Edmund sighed mockingly, "Kiss it better?"

Peter was about to do that very thing when Edmund was snatched away by Lucy. He frowned in annoyance before shaking his head. He made a mental note never to play duel with Edmund again. For as much as he enjoyed it, a part of him was constantly reminded of when they were forced to fight to the death atop the old north tower. It was a moment of Peter's life that still made him shiver.

"Come on, Ed. I'll fix you up." Lucy said grabbing Edmund by the hand, "That will teach you both for playing such silly games. You boys are all the same."

"Oh, I am sorry." Eris sighed as she smiled at Peter, "I didn't realize you two were in the middle of … play fighting?"

"Something like that." Peter nodded, "He'll be fine. It's my fault. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Well … since you're … free for the moment. Perhaps I could have a moment of your time?"

"Certainly, Princess. How can I be of service?"

"I was thinking … a spot of tea. Just the two of us."

_**TRUE LOVE IS NOT SO EASILY SWAYED**_

"So … how are you finding your stay here at Cair Paravel?" Peter asked with a courteous smile.

"Delightful." Eris said, pouring Peter a small cup of tea, "You must try this tea. It's a … specialty."

Eris smiled as she revealed a small velvet bag, tied with a red ribbon. She slipped the ribbon off and opened the bag slightly. A tiny plume of gold dust wafted up from it as she held the bag under Peter's nose.

"Isn't the aroma wonderful?" Eris asked with a crooked smile, "Don't you think so?"

"Well … yes." Peter said breathing in the dust, "It smells … like … Edmund?"

"Oh … really? Try some tea."

"Is the tea made from what's in that bag?" Peter asked as he sipped gently on his tea, noticing the odd taste, "It … it … what is this? It tastes like … Edmund. I don't suppose you'd like to share the secret with me?"

Peter felt himself feeling a little light headed as he engaged in conversation with Eris. Her conversation was delightful as always, but there was something odd about her. Something that didn't seem as gentle or unassuming as the Eris he almost courted. He shrugged the feeling off as they spoke about the possible fate of the Shian Kingdom, among other things. After a good half hour had passed, Peter found himself feeling almost drunk.

"I … I'm afraid … I'm … not … feeling …" Peter began to say, before Eris brushed her hand along his cheek.

Her touch was like a bolt from the sky, shooting a sensation through his body that he'd never felt before. Instead of feeling drunk, he felt invigorated. He felt excited. He felt …

"Peter … you are a striking man. So dashing." Eris smiled with eyes that seemed to taunt Peter, "A woman would do … anything to be with you. I know I would."

"Oh …" was all Peter could manage to say, his thoughts were muddled and incoherent.

"Do I … entice you, Peter?" Eris said as she began running her fingers along Peter's forearm, "Do you think me worthy of your attention?"

Peter felt something building deep within him. Something he'd kept at bay his entire life. Something he'd managed to suppress even for Edmund. But now it threatened to overwhelm him. His eyes were fixed on Eris's neck. For reasons he did not understand, he wanted it.

"Shall we … go to my chambers? I could … please you in ways … he never could."

"I …" Peter began to say, his thoughts muddled once more, "I …"

"It's ok. All you have to do is come with me."

Peter could barely see straight. He could barely see anything except the woman who now stood before him. He stared at her with a mixture of confusion and willingness. And yet somewhere deep within him resisted. She held her hand out to him and he began to stretch his hand out to her and hesitated.

"Peter?" Edmund's voice echoed through the chambers, "Peter, where have you gotten to?"

"Ed!" Peter yelled with a smile.

Peter shook his head and suddenly felt ill. He gagged as if he were about to throw up. He looked at Eris with confusion in his eyes. He felt as thought he'd just woken up from a dream. A dream he couldn't even remember.

"Are we going to have some tea now?" Peter asked, wondering why he felt a little displaced, "Hey, I don't remember you pouring our tea already."

"There you are!" Edmund said with a smile as he burst into the room, "Not still feeling bad about my little scratch, are you?"

"Edmund!"

And for reasons Peter couldn't explain, and then again for reasons he never needed, he stood up and ran to Edmund. He pulled Edmund into his arms and spun him off his feet. He forced Edmund back against a nearby bookstand and instantly began smothering him with kisses as he squeezed him in his arms.

"Where in heavens have you been?" Peter gasped, "I feel as though you've been gone a lifetime."

"Peter … we have company …" Edmund whispered, as Peter smothered his neck with kisses.

"Don't mind me." Eris said walking away with a raised eyebrow, "I'll see you again later, Peter. Edmund …"

Edmund watched Eris walking away and felt a well of mistrust rise up in him. This time he didn't just put it down to jealousy. His time away had given him an instinct. A sense for things. Things both natural and unnatural. And though it had taken him a little time to figure it out with Eris, he began to suspect she had designs on his Peter.

"Ed, I feel a little queer." Peter said grimacing a little, "Do you think we could go back to my chambers? I think that tea might have upset me a little."

"That'd be right." Edmund said with a questioning glance at Eris's disappearing figure in the hall, "No more tea from her for you, Peter."

_**A WOMAN SCORNED**_

"I guess I'm going to have to change things around some, Edmund." Eris said as she walked out of Cair Paravel and into a nearby patch of old and dark birch trees, "It's obvious to me that as long as you're around him, he won't falter. So you have to go, Rogue Warrior. Your pride will see you fall, because you simply cannot stop being a wretched hero. And I was so looking forward to having you watch me tear him from your arms."

She stood with a look of hardened displeasure on her face. A woman fierce with anger. Her fists clenched together, she stared up at the trees surrounding her. Her eyes were no longer pretty. They were black like the night. Dark and despairing. Suddenly a smile passed across her face. A smile that was both pleased and sinister.

"Allies of the old witch and servants of the dark power. Reveal yourselves to me!"

All around her the trees came to life. The dryads awoke, a foul whistling wind spiraling their forms in the air. Like spies in the night, the dark dryads surrounded Eris.

"We are here." The dryads spoke in unison, "How may we serve?"

"Whisper the word as fast as you can. The time is now. The time is now."

The foul wind carried the whispers of the dark dryads along their traitorous network. The foul wind carried up into the air above Eris before howling along the treetops. From dark tree to dark tree the word was carried. Far from Cair Paravel and Narnia, through deep forests and mountainsides to fields of green and yellow. It traveled across the world as fast as sound itself. Finally it reached it's destination. The word had arrived. The time was now.

_**A POWER UNSEEN**_

"Queen Susan!" General Lero yelled as he ran to her side, "Our base camp is being assaulted."

"What?"

Susan jumped from her seat at the shocking news. She rushed to the outside of center watchtower to see the base camp well outside the city borders of SharShian. Her eyes filled with dread as she could see glints of fire and a rush of activity. She couldn't make out the detail, but she had the distinct impression her forces were outnumbered.

"Signal the retreat! Get everyone back here within the city walls!" Susan gasped in horror, "Who is attacking us?"

"Susan, what's happening?" Orrin asked as he pulled himself over the tower ladder, "Are we under attack?"

"Someone's attacking our base camp."

"Dark Dryads!" Lero bellowed, "They took us completely by surprise."

"Hurry and signal the retreat!" Susan ordered.

General Lero pulled out a small horn from his side and raised it to his lips. He blew on it as hard as he could, and in a second it was echoed from the city walls and once again at Base Camp. To Susan's relief she could see her forces begin to retreat back to the city.

"Ready our archers!" Susan yelled as she pulled out her bow, "Bolster the outer ring!"

She ran as fast her legs would carry her from the center tower. Her plight was soon aided by her steed who sped her to the outer wall of the city, with Prince Orrin and General Lero not far behind. Her heart raced with anxiety as she ran the staircase to the top of the outer wall where her archers were already waiting.

"Our infantry stand at the gates ready to repel their forces should try to fall in with our retreating army." Lero said before he galloped down toward the gates.

"Archers, cover our retreating army!" Susan yelled.

"Majesty, perhaps I can be of Assistance. This is my city. I knew her better than anyone. I offer my counsel." spoke an Orrin with slight trepidation in his voice, "But we must hurry."

"If you have ideas, sweet Prince, now's the time!" Susan yelled as she let an arrow fly, wondering just how effective it would be against a tree of all things, "Archers, firestorm!"

"Majesty, I suggest we fall back to the third ring. The outer ring has a defense system. We can flood it with oil and set the entire ring alight when they enter, and then send our infantry into the second ring to face them in battle, while you and your archers rain arrows on them from the third ring."

"I knew I liked you for a reason." Susan said with a smile, "That's a splendid idea. We'll prepare to move as soon as the majority of our forces are back inside the city walls."

Susan's elation was short lived when the Dark Dryads began emerging from the forests surrounding SharShian city. Her mouth dropped in horror at the sheer numbers of dryads that seemed to flood the plains with their numbers, cutting down many of the retreating Narnians.

"Majesty … it would be safe to assume … we're outnumbered." Orrin said with a raised eyebrow, "I suggest we move rapidly back to the third ring. We'll be safe there … for a time."

Nervously, Susan observed the frightening scene all around her. The sheer number of dryads could crush the outer walls with their numbers. She wondered how effective Orrin's defenses would be against such an army. Now more than ever, she felt the need to use the gift chosen especially for her when she first entered Narnia. Wasting no time, she pulled her magic horn from her side and held to her lips. She blew the horn with all her might, piercing the incoming night with its call. Over and over she blew the horn, hoping somehow, it would reach help.

_**A CALL TO AID**_

Edmund's head spun toward his chamber window, drawn to a sound that barely carried on the wind. Immediately, his hand fell to his sword, his face hardened. He glanced at Peter, who stared back at Edmund with a look of both alarm and fear.

"Susan!" Edmund yelled, immediately running from his chambers.

He ran as fast as he could, making sure his armor was tight and secure. He felt a weight in his heart for a reason he could not understand. Perhaps he'd been so enchanted by Peter that he'd almost forgotten he was a fighter. A warrior.

He could hear Peter running behind him, but he did not stop. He ran straight for the throne room balcony and let out a mighty call.

"Griffon Wing!" Edmund yelled jumping to the balustrade.

"Stop!" Peter yelled, just as six griffon emerged behind Edmund, "None of you move!"

"Peter, I have to help Susan."

"Edmund, get down." Peter said with a hint of anxiety in his voice, "Please."

"Peter, you heard the horn. She needs us!"

"Then I'll go. Somebody else will go. _You_ will not go."

"Peter …"

"Now!" Peter yelled, the authority in his voice unmistakable.

"You heard the king, Majesty." Beaver said scuttling out beside Peter, "You must do as he says. He's the high king."

"Peter … I have to go."

"Edmund, please. I love you, Doubt-bucket. Don't go." Peter said with fear in his voice, extending his hand out to Edmund, "You said you'd trust me. You have to trust me now."

"This has to do with that scroll, doesn't it?"

"I'm trying to protect you, Ed. Now get down and listen to me for once."

"Tell me what the scroll said."

"Ed …" Peter pleaded, stepping toward Edmund, "I can't let you go. Let me handle this."

"Handle what?"

"Handle him."

Edmund froze as soon as the words left Peter's lips. He stared down at Peter with a sense of disbelief and dread. For though Peter had not said a name, the manner in which he spoke had said enough. Edmund suddenly felt light headed, and would've fallen backwards was it not for Peter grabbing his arm.

"Peter …" Edmund said with eyes wide with anxiety, "What do you mean? Who is he?"

"I cannot say his name. The seers have told me this. But they can't be sure, Ed. Nobody can. It could just be his followers."

The breath fell from Edmund's lips and his face faltered just as his body did. He gripped Peter's shoulder for support as he was lifted down to the balcony. Edmund's head spun at Peter's revelation. And he still couldn't believe it.

"I saw him die. I destroyed him myself. He can't be here. He can't be here!" Edmund yelled, grabbing Peter by the collar before he shook him, "You don't know what you've done! You don't know what you've done!"

Edmund let go of Peter and bolted back toward the balustrade. He jumped up and over the railing, plunging himself into the air. Peter ran after him, and was almost knocked back by the sight of Edmund rising on the back of a griffon.

"Peter … I'm sorry." Edmund yelled back, "I have to help Susan. And I have to find out for myself if it's really him. Please forgive me!"

"Edmund!" Peter yelled, but it was too late, "Edmund!"

Edmund was quickly disappearing into the night, leaving a devastated Peter behind him. His eyes were filled with bitter, angry tears. An anger that made him clench his fists and slam then down on the balustrade.

"Peter, where's Edmund going? I heard Susan's horn. Is she alright?" Lucy asked as she rushed out onto the balcony with Eris beside her.

"Peter, what's wrong?" Eris asked as she put her hand on Peter's shoulder, "Is something the matter? Perhaps I can help. A nice cup of tea might make you feel just perfect."

_**PRIDE COMETH BEFORE A FALL**_

The sight of Peter holding his hand out to Edmund still burned in the once fallen king's mind. He felt a surge of guilt, for he knew Peter only wanted to protect him. And yet that is exactly what Edmund wanted to do. He wanted to protect Peter. He wanted to protect everything, everyone. He still couldn't believe _he_ was here. Surely it couldn't be him. It had to be one of them. One of the lessers, trying to follow in his footsteps. Still, until he knew for certain, he could not return to the life that Peter had given him.

So many questions ran through his mind. How was he here? How were his followers here? Aslan himself had helped Edmund defeat the one who was many. And they'd done it beyond the veil, far from the warm winds of Narnia.

And yet still he felt guilty. Had both he and Peter made a mistake? Was this their punishment for keeping secrets from one another? Was this their punishment for not accepting the aid of another? Were they both too proud in wanting to protect the other that perhaps they'd underestimated their ability to succeed _together_?

It was a thought short lived, for Edmund soon found himself hurtling to the ground. He realized his griffon had just been short from the sky by an arrow. The griffon struggled to stay airborne, and Edmund braced himself for the impending crash.

Edmund leaped off the griffon just before it hit the ground. He fell into a roll, managing to minimize the impact. With a grimace of pain he lifted himself to his feet before he rushed to the griffon's side. He realized that not one of the griffon had survived the assault. Even the griffon he'd just ridden was already dead.

His eyes filled with bitter tears as he looked down at the dead griffon. Instantly he drew his sword, sensing the presence of enemies in the woods around him. His keen sense was correct when half a dozen boggles jumped out from the trees.

Without a word, Edmund spun at them with his sword. He dodged and parried. He sliced limbs and cut through the evil creatures. He let out a cry of anger as he sent his fist into the chest of an attacking boggle, before sending his sword through the air at another. And yet more came. And still Edmund fought, using his sword, his hands, and his environment to cut the creatures down in a flash. As fearsome as these boggles were, they were no match for the Fallen King and Rogue Warrior. They were no match for Edmund.

_**A PERSISTENT PRINCESS**_

Eris stood inside Peter's chambers looking down at him on his bed. A teacup had fallen from his hands and lay smashed on the ground. Tapping her arm patiently, Eris waited for the high king to stir. When his eyes opened, they were hollow and distant. She held out her hand and he took it as he rose to his feet.

"Now … Peter … let's try this again. Slowly. We'll start with a kiss, shall we?" Eris smirked, "We don't want to push you too hard too fast. So we'll just start with a kiss. And slowly … we'll break down that resolve you have left. And he's not here to interfere anymore. No … I imagine by now, he's … being tended to. Now … let's have that kiss. You do want to kiss me, don't you?"

"I …" Peter stammered, before Eris held her velvet bag to his nose and he inhaled the golden dust, "Yes."

Eris pulled herself into Peter's arms and pressed her lips against his. She kissed him eager and ferociously, until finally his hands snaked their way up her back. Her lips formed a crooked smile, as finally her plans knew success.

_**BOUND TO LOVE**_

"Aahh!" Edmund screamed as he a felt a tearing agony inside his body.

He fell to his knees and screamed out at the sky. He pulled at his armor as his body began to feel as though it would burn from the inside out. His fingers went rigid as pain filled tears spilled out of him. He felt blood begin to seep from his nose as he gasped for breath.

"What's happening to me?" Edmund screamed.

In one instant he had gone from slaughtering dozens upon dozens of boggles, to being a shaking, shivering, tormented mess. And in that one instant it took him to falter, he was overwhelmed. He was beaten down and his weapon taken from. The physical pain was overwhelming, but his heart felt the most pain, for he began to understand the cause of his suffering.

"Peter …" Edmund gasped, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

**_SLOWLY, SLOWLY, PETER_**

"I hope you felt that, Rogue Warrior. Time you tasted your own medicine. Time you suffered."

Once again Peter slept. Once again Eris stood over him. Peter twisted and turned anxiously in his sleep. He mumbled and groaned names that were incoherent.

"Ed …" Peter gasped in his sleep, "Ed …"

"Slowly, Peter. Slowly I will rid that name from your lips." Eris said as she held the velvet bag just under his nose, "Breathe, Peter. Soon you will forget him. But I will move slowly. So as not to draw your resistance. Love is not so easily broken. But with the right patience and persuasion, it can be bent first and then broken."

"Next time it won't just be a kiss, Edmund." Eris said with a raised eyebrow, "And I hope you feel every moment of it. Death is not your salvation this time. Suffer, Edmund. Suffer."

**_A FAILED HERO_**

"Brace the inner gates! Ready the firewalls!" Susan yelled, her voice hoarse and tired, "Where's a phoenix when you need one?"

Tired and beaten back, Susan and her army readied themselves inside the third ring of SharShian. They braced themselves for the next push by the invaders. Her army was beaten back, but not broken by any means. Yet time was not on their side. She waited anxiously for a sign of hope, but it had not come yet.

"Queen Susan!" called Roan as he circled above, "The horn of Narnia has been sounded! Help is here!"

"Already?" Susan said in disbelief, "That's impossible, unless they were already on their way here before I blew the horn."

"It is a magic horn, is it not?" Orrin said with a smile that was tainted by ash and blood, "They will not take this city. I will make sure of that. And help is here, so perhaps the battle is not lost yet."

"It is General Oerius!" Roan cried from the sky, "He is here with reinforcements! He brings Phoenix with him! They are assaulting the dryads from above!"

"Oerius, I love you!" Susan yelled, jumping to her feet.

Although the Narnian reinforcements were far from sight, she could see the Phoenix had flown ahead and were causing much havoc among the dryad ranks. Susan closed her eyes and thanked the great maker for hearing her cry for help.

"Would it be ill timed of me to hope you do not love him too much?" Orrin said with a rare smirk, "Although I would love him too for coming to our rescue."

"He is one of our greatest, Orrin. Greatest." Susan said with joy aplenty, "Thank Aslan he is here."

Susan let herself breathe a sigh of relief as she collapsed down against the stone wall behind her. The battle was far from over, but at least there was some hope now. With a smile, she found herself taking Orrin's hand and squeezing it. Their eyes met and she nodded with relief.

"Prince Orrin." Called a voice that Susan did not instantly recognize.

Susan looked up to see a figure emerge from one of the wall trapdoors. At first she did not recognize the face. The face and the man it belonged to, were tired and drawn. He was barely able to stand. She realized it was a Shian. But it wasn't until Orrin stood up with a smile on his face that Susan figured out just which Shian it was.

"Jesahn!" Orrin said with delight, running forward and clasping his hands to his friend's arms, "How did you get here? What are you doing here? Where's Eris?"

"That's … that's why I'm here …" Jesahn gasped, "Forgive me. I failed. I failed."

"What?"

"Eris … I tried to get her to safety but … I failed."

_**SUFFERING BEGINS**_

Edmund opened his eyes and let out a painful moan. He lay on a cold stone floor, naked except for a small piece of clothing that protected his modesty. He was cold and wet, his body wracked with agony. He could feel welts on his back, and could briefly remember being beaten.

His eyes accustomed slowly to the dark and he struggled to make out his surroundings. His legs were bound in chains, but he could still crawl across the cold stone. He could hear the strained sound of breathing and realized he wasn't alone.

He regained his composure and closed his eyes. He used his hearing to track the location of the breathing. He could make out strained and pained little breaths, from someone who was obviously weak. Another prisoner he surmised.

"Hello?" Edmund called, crawling toward the sound of the breathing, "Can you hear me? Are you ok?"

"Who … who are you?" The voice called back, soft and whispery.

"I am a prisoner. I mean you no harm."

Edmund could make out the shape of a figure that was hanging limp from the wall. He realized it was a woman, whose arms were bound. He let out a small but inaudible cry as he pulled himself to his knees, even though his body was screaming at him to just stop moving. As he moved closer and closer to the other prisoner, his mouth almost dropped in fright.

"You …" Edmund said as he found himself staring straight into a set of eyes that stood out in the night.

"Who … who are you?" The woman cried, slumping over, "Have you come to save me?"

"Pretty Eyes?" Edmund asked as he rushed to her side.

His chains just allowed him to make contact with her. He instinctively held her up to lessen the strain on her arms. She let out a muffled cry, and Edmund could feel she was in a great deal of pain. His heart went out to her, for he could see she'd been here for quite some time. His mind was awash in confusion, and yet somehow he realized his instinct was right all along.

He'd watched Eris from afar. He'd selected her as a possibility for Peter, should he be unable to return in the past. He'd seen a grace and beauty in her eyes that the Eris he'd just seen at Cair Paravel did not share. And as he held her, he was both relieved that his initial faith in her was correct, and yet still saddened that she had suffered so greatly.

"My name is Eris. I am Shian." The real Eris whispered, "I have been here … for … I am not sure now. Days … maybe weeks. Who are you?"

"I am Edmund. Do you know who I am?"

"Edmund? Peter's Edmund?"

"You know?"

"Oh, Edmund. Everybody … everybody … knew. I just played along because it was required of me. Is Peter ok?" Eris gasped, her words weak and broken, "Have you … seen my Jesahn? Orrin? My … father?"

"You ask for the wellbeing of others when you are in such pain yourself?"

"Is … it true?"

"What?"

"They … they taunt me with … they tell me that … that my …" Eris's words were laced with tears, "that my people are gone. Do you know? Please say it isn't so. Please. The only reason I held on this long … is because I know it is my duty to … lead … in … the future. Please, tell me they are safe. It cannot be true."

Edmund found silent tears escaping him as he held Eris. He could not bring himself to respond. Instead he simply held her up in his arms, so as to try and relieve some of her pain. When he did not answer she cried out with a pain filled scream that broke the night. He held her, and rocked her gently. Yet he knew that no amount of soothing could ease the pain she felt. Nothing could give her back what she'd lost. And yet his thoughts wandered to the imposter who had taken her place. He felt a rage in him that inspired him to find some way out of here. For though he didn't understand what was happening around him, to the Shian or to Peter, he knew she had to be stopped. His face hardened as he continued to hold a grieving Eris, and her grief only added to his rage. And his rage was aimed squarely at one person;

"I'm coming for you."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N**: Ok so that chapter was really big, but I couldn't make it any shorter because I wanted everything to be covered in one chapter. So if you're at this point you're either happy it was long or cursing me lol. I'll go easier on your next time. Blame my muse! Anyway, you can see a lot of the pieces beginning to fall into place now for this volume 2 of 3. I hope you're enjoying this story.Please review if you enjoyed this! I'll keep going anyway, because I hate leaving things incomplete, but reviews sure are inspiring! lol. Lots of fluff, but umm it had to be there because well, you'll see. Anyway, I'm not going to waffle on about things that happened, because I'm sure you've figured it out. Anyway, for everyone asking if there is going to be smut, I'm not sure where you get that impression lol. IF I were, it would be a sidefic. Just so as not to upset the tone or rating of this story. 


	13. V2E6: Love is Pain

_**Just and Magnificent **_

_**Volume 2.6 – Love is Pain.**_

_Volume 2 of Just and Magnificent takes place about 2 years after the events of the movie. It is the second of three volumes. It is AU and if you haven't figured out, contains slash and incest. Hopefully you find it handled in a way that is as pure as possible.  
__**Summary:** Peter continues to be deceived, while Edmund tries to free himself and Eris from their prison. Edmund suffers for his love.  
**Warnings:** Slash, Incest, Love, Romance, Adventure, Mystery, and umm this chapter is another MONSTER  
**Disclaimer:** Only characters that are mine are the Pretty Eyes People from Shian! All the rest belong to that master of awesomeness, C.S. Lewis_

**_A MEMORY OF A HERO_**

"Son of Adam, you are almost ready."

Edmund knelt before Aslan with one of the great lion's paws on his shoulder. They were both on the edge of a vast, seemingly endless ocean where a small boat sat on the sand. They had ventured to corners of Narnia that Edmund had never seen, and would likely never see again. And yet their current destination was one Edmund knew all too well.

He could no longer be sure just how much time had passed since the battle at Cair Paravel, but he knew it had been months at least. He had completed every task on his journey with Aslan, and he finally believed it was almost time for him to face the one who is many. The one who followed Edmund back from the realm of the departed.

"Almost, Aslan?" Edmund asked humbly, "What task would you have me do before I am ready? Tell me so I may complete it and face this enemy of ours."

"Edmund … do you know why it is you who must face this challenge alone?"

"Alone?" Edmund asked in surprise, "You mean face _him_ alone? The one who is many? I thought …"

"The place you are going, I cannot follow. You are special, Edmund. You have been touched by the deep magic. You have journeyed to the realm of the departed and come back. You can venture into shadow. Places that the old law dictates I cannot follow. That is why he hides there, Edmund. In the place where you must go."

"Where, Aslan?" Edmund asked with fear in his voice, "How can I defeat him without you?"

Aslan removed his paw from Edmund's shoulder and brushed his mane affectionately against Edmund. It was almost a salutation. To Edmund it almost felt like goodbye.

"It is time, Edmund. Time for you to continue alone. When you come back, I will be waiting here for you. I will return with you on the long journey to Cair Paravel."

"But … you said I was _almost_ ready." Edmund asked, "What do I have to do first, Aslan?"

"Go there, beyond the veil. Go back to where you came from."

"Before Narnia?"

"Before Peter gave you life."

"Salei Barion …" Edmund gasped, "That's why we're here? You want me to go back?"

"Return to Salei Barion and you will find the answers you seek. The answers you need to find him."

"Will … will I come back? Can I come back?"

The great lion gave Edmund a smile that was full of confidence, and yet tinged with sadness. Edmund did not appreciate seeing any doubt in Aslan's eyes, for it was something he did not expect from someone so great. He wondered if Aslan was saddened that Edmund would have to complete this journey alone, or that perhaps he wasn't sure Edmund would succeed.

"This will not be like before, Edmund. The dangers will be greater. You are no longer one of the fallen. You do not rule a fallen army. Though a part of you will always be tied to that place, you are alive now. It will be … difficult. And yet there is little more you can learn to help you. Your virtues are pure. Your skills are as great as any warrior. Your heart is true. You will prevail, Son of Adam. Believe, and you will prevail."

"Aslan … I'm afraid." Edmund said with a furrowed brow, "But I will not fail you. I know this must be done."

Edmund stood up, and though he was dressed in the armor he wore as King of the Fallen, he felt like a child. His fear was building. A fear of venturing into the unknown without Aslan by his side. A fear of facing an evil that was even older than Jadis. Perhaps even the oldest. Still Edmund could not bring himself to step away from Aslan.

"Go, my son."

Edmund knew that it was because of him that all of this had come to transpire. He was still paying for his betrayal and brief allegiance to the white witch. He was still paying for his death at Beruna. He was still paying for his rebirth at Cair Paravel. It was because of him that the ancient evil came back to the world. Now it was up to him to right that wrong and hopefully restore the prophecy of the four.

"Goodbye, Aslan." Edmund smiled, with a shiver in his voice, "See you again?"

The great lion laughed merrily and with joy, putting Edmund immediately at ease. Finally, Edmund dragged the small boat into the water and stepped inside. He used the oars inside to begin paddling north, and found the current was quickly sweeping away from the shore and far from Aslan. With a deep breath of fear and anxiety, Edmund said goodbye under his breath and waved to the great lion.

"I'm so afraid …" Edmund shivered, "I don't want to be alone."

"_Edmund, are you ok? Can you speak_?" Eris's voice called, waking Edmund from his dreams.

Edmund opened his eyes to find his arms chained to the ceiling above his head. His feet were barely touching the ground, but they were unchained. His back stung and he grimaced as he recalled being whipped till he bled. His breathing was heavy and labored, and his head rang with a throbbing agony.

"I say, they aren't very hospitable are they?" Edmund gasped in pain, as he looked up Eris hanging a few feet in front of him, "How are you holding up, Pretty Eyes?"

"It seems you've had all their attention since you arrived."

"Better me than you."

"You were telling me before they tortured you that Peter is being deceived by someone in my image?"

"Yes." Edmund said nodding his head weakly, "I should have seen it."

"Her name is Dalzell. She is a shifter. An old hag who calls upon the dark power to aid her deceptions. She is the one who captured me. Jesahn just barely managed to escape. I told him to get help, but he has not returned in all this time. I can only imagine … he must have failed."

It appeared that their voices were not lost on the boggles guarding the door. Their cell door was soon unlocked and two boggles entered, followed by a much larger ogre.

"The King of the Fallen has awoken." The ogre bellowed before he grabbed Edmund by the chin, "We're under strict orders not to kill you. Do you know why?"

"Because looking at your ugly face is worse than death?" Edmund snickered defiantly, before the two boggles punched him in the stomach.

"Is that all you got?" Edmund winced, "My sister would throttle the three of you."

"Edmund, do you think it wise to …" Eris began to say before the ogre smashed the butt of his club in her face.

"Hey!" Edmund yelled angrily, "Hasn't anyone ever taught you how to treat a lady?"

"So … does it trouble you to see the Shian princess suffer?" The ogre said before he grabbed Eris by her hair, "We don't have any orders to keep her alive. Would you like to watch her suffer?"

"Touch her again and I assure you, it will be the last thing you ever do." Edmund grimaced, anger fueling his speech.

Logic unfortunately, had not fueled his speech, for he was still chained and outnumbered. And yet in his mind he was already formulating an escape. Whether it worked or not, he'd soon find out. All he knew is he wasn't going to let Eris suffer for his torment. The ogre didn't seem to have any fear of Edmund, for he raised his club over Eris's head, ready to bring it crashing down.

On instinct Edmund swung back using the chains above him for leverage, before he kicked off the wall behind him. He used the momentum to swing forward and kick the ogre's club into its own head. As his momentum swung him backwards, he pincered one of the boggles between his legs and snapped its neck.

He used all the strength in his arms to pull himself up the chain, just as the other boggle swung at him with its short sword. He let go of the chain and landed on the boggle's head. With two deft movements, Edmund turned its sword against the boggle using his feet and stabbed the boggle in the heart.

Using one last burst of energy, he swung himself up the chains again. He used the momentum to switch the sword from his feet to his right hand. His range of movement was limited so he pulled himself further up the chain to allow better use of his arm. Now with slack on the chain, he swung the sword at the ceiling bolt. Using one hand to hold the chain, and his feet as leverage against the ceiling, he smashed the sword over and over against the stone ceiling holding the chain bolt.

"Hurry, the ogre's waking up!" yelled an anxious Eris.

Sure enough, the ogre rose to his feet and growled. He jumped up at Edmund, but could not reach. With one mighty swing, Edmund smashed the chain bolt with his sword. He fell hard and fast, turning in mid air to land on his feet. Grimacing at the fall, Edmund quickly shook the pain off and leaped at the ogre. He used the chains still tied to his wrists but now loose. He swung them around the ogre's neck as he leaped onto his back.

"This will teach you for striking a lady." Edmund growled as he pulled the chains with all his might.

The ogre grabbed the chains choking it, and used its strength to throw Edmund forward. Edmund rolled onto the ground and kicked to his feet as the ogre charged at him. Before he could move, Eris kicked her own feet forward and tripped the ogre over. Edmund picked up the short sword and rolled under the ogre in one swift motion, aiming the sword at its heart. Just as the sword pierced the ogre's chest, Edmund rolled out from under him. The ogre's own weight brought it crashing down on the rest of the sword.

Edmund breathed a sigh of relief, before the ogre suddenly grabbed out at his leg. He jumped off his free foot and brought it smashing down on the ogre's elbow, before he stepped off and kicked the ogre in the head. The ogre pulled himself up and Edmund stepped off the ogre's knee with one foot and kicked the other against the ogre's chest. He grabbed the sword and pulled it from the ogre's chest before he spun in the air with a mighty cry. In an instant he had used the sword to slice the ogre's head from its body. Finally, the ogre fell dead.

"Ok, now what's your great plan, Rogue Warrior?" Edmund asked himself, breathing a sigh of relief.

He grabbed a set of keys from one of the boggles and removed his chains, before quickly freeing Eris. The look of relief on her face was only matched by her grateful tears. As soon as she was free, she fell limp in Edmund's arms.

"With feet like that, I bet you're a great dancer." Eris whimpered, tired and beaten, "I should like a dance one day."

"Don't tell Peter I can dance." Edmund smirked, "He thinks I'm horrid. Or maybe he has figured out that I was a bad dancer just so he'd keep teaching me. By the way, I'm King Edmund the Just. King of the Fallen and Rogue Warrior to Aslan's cause. Forgive me for taking so long to affect our escape, my lady."

Edmund found his humor a distraction to his physical pain. For although he had dispatched his enemies, his body had barely managed it. And yet he found the strength to haul Eris over his shoulder and run into the dungeon hall. The hall was dark, lit only by a torch at each end. The ground was cold and rough against his bare feet, but he was grateful to finally be loose of his prison. He ran for the nearest door with Eris still on his shoulder. Before he could open it, it was opened for him and a rush of boggles flooded the hall. He gently lay Eris against the wall and armed himself with a sword.

He fancied himself a great fighter, but not a stupid one. He was outnumbered by more than twenty boggles, and no doubt more trouble would follow behind them. He decided stealth was the better part of valor in this battle, and called upon one of the many skills he'd learned on his quest with Aslan. He sliced the torch nearby him and put it out. He ran for the second torch, slicing and dodging as he passed through and over boggles. When he finally reached the second torch, he turned to the boggles with a wry smirk that he only he could do.

"I hope you're not afraid of the dark."

And with that he put out the final torch. The entire room fell black and Edmund closed his eyes on instinct. He stepped forward and into the mass of boggles, thrusting and parrying his sword. He was a wolf and they were the lamb. He used his instincts to guide him, as well as the sound that the evil creatures made with every movement. Effortlessly he stepped in and around them, picking them off one by one. The hall was filled with cries until finally only two sounds remained. The sound of his breathing, and Eris's.

He was about to step toward Eris and pick her up when suddenly his entire body was overcome with a burning agony. He fell to his knees and screamed out. His hands grew rigid and he began to convulse with a gut wrenching pain. All too soon the hall was filled with more boggles, and this time he was unable to repel them.

_**TO BREAK THE BONDS OF LOVE**_

Dalzell, the shifter who impersonated the image of Eris for her own plans, now stood with her lips firmly planted on Peter's. Her mouth curled into a smile as she slid her hand under Peter's shirt. She imagined the agony Edmund was suffering as Peter's love for him was slowly twisted by her magic. And yet she treaded slowly and carefully. Peter would only fall under her spell for short periods before she would have to send him back to sleep and leave the magic to work on him more. Each time she could push him a little further. She could deepen their kiss or lead his hands on her body.

"I hope you're feeling all of this, King Edmund." Dalzell whispered as she led Peter to his bed, "That is just another taste, Edmund. Just another taste."

She laid Peter down on the bed and he stared back at her with vacant and hollow eyes. She picked up her velvet bag and waved it under his nose. He breathed in the golden dust and she smiled once more.

"Sleep, Peter. Let the magic work. I am patient. I will wait. Sleep."

_**BOUND ONCE MORE**_

Edmund moaned and gasped as his pain slowly subsided. Bitter tears fell from his cheeks. He struggled aimlessly in his restraints, for once again he was chained to the ceiling in a new dungeon cell. He was grateful at least that they had kept Eris in the same cell as him. She made the entire experience somewhat bearable, and he had taken it upon himself to make sure she survived this ordeal. Even though he had failed in his attempt to wrest her to safety.

"What happened, Edmund?" Eris asked as she realized he was stirring, "You almost escaped. You were free. You fought them all off. You must've killed dozens of those boggles. And then you just … what happened? You just started screaming like someone was attacking you, even before more guards came. Are you cursed?"

"You could say that." Edmund moaned, his thoughts broken and jagged.

Edmund's strength was failing him, and he could not speak to give Eris more details. He simply hung there trying to focus himself. Trying to block out the pain his body was in. From his hands to his feet his body ached, and he wasn't sure whether it was from his torture, or as he'd learned when he was captured, from the bond he had with Peter. The bond he now understood the imposter Eris was trying to break.

"I could see it in her eyes, but I was too blinded by jealousy." Edmund sighed with disappointment in himself, "And now I am here. Because I was too proud to let Peter help me, and I was too jealous to see what was right in front of me. That is why she took your form. To fuel my jealousy and blind me from the truth."

"The hag shifter? Dalzell?"

"Do you know anything else about her?" Edmund asked raising his head to meet Eris's, whose eyes held a little more life than the first time he found her here, "The one who claims your identity?"

"She is trying to turn your Peter from you."

"How do you know?"

"When you collapsed before, while trying to escape. Those boggles were taunting you. They said that Peter had fallen under the shifter's spell, and that's why you just collapsed when you were trying to get us to freedom. And when I was first captured, she said she needed my form to lure another into breaking their bonds of love. I assumed it might be Peter."

"So much for me rescuing us." Edmund grimaced with a pained laugh, "Some good I am. I'm sorry, Pretty Eyes."

"Believe me …" Eris said with tears filled with sadness, "I am grateful for the company. Although I would rather you weren't captured. I don't care too much for my own fate, but I would hate for you to share it."

Edmund's eyes felt heavy with sympathy and grief, not for himself, but for Eris. He could see her heart had broken for her people. He could see there was little hope in her eyes. She looked to be someone who was ready to die. And yet he would not allow it. He'd learned himself that life was too precious a gift to throw away, even when the grief is too much for you to bear.

"Don't give up, Pretty Eyes. They haven't beaten us yet."

_**A SHIFTY WOMAN INDEED**_

"I have time, Peter."

Dazell, the shifter who had been revealed to Edmund by the true Eris, lay beside Peter's sleeping form. Her smile was wicked and assured. She ran her fingers down Peter's shirt, waiting for him to stir from his enchanted slumber. She had tempted him with a kiss. She had tempted him with a caress. Each time she had woven just a little more of her magic, so as not to overwhelm him too soon.

"I have all the time in world, Peter. The longer it takes for you to break, the more he will suffer. So I think we shall take a while, before I have your love for myself. I am patient." Dazell said as she kissed Peter's neck.

_**LOVE IS PAIN**_

Edmund shuddered, feeling his neck begin to burn. He closed his eyes and grimaced as the pain intensified. He readied himself for more pain, but it did not come. He could feel his heart racing inside his chest as he began to wonder just what Peter was doing. How could she be turning Peter away from him?

"It is magic." Eris said as if reading Edmund's mind, "You are not cursed, are you? You are bound? You forget, I was there at Cair Paravel the day the battle was won. The day you fell. We all saw with our own eyes what happened to the fallen army. It is different for you, isn't it? You are bound to Peter? His love brought you back, and it is his love that keeps you here?"

"Apparently." Edmund nodded, his chin trying desperately to rub against the area his neck still burned, "I wasn't entirely sure about that one, but I am now. And there I was thinking I'd only have to worry about the day he leaves Narnia."

"What?"

"Oh … there are still secrets I must reveal to him. He knows the deep magic brought me back with his love. What he does not realize is … one day he will leave Narnia and I will not be able to follow. The magic that keeps me alive here … will not work where he is going. And so one day, he will leave me." Edmund said with a sad smile, "But we would have a lifetime before then. And that is a gift I will not give up. Aslan told me we'd have a lifetime."

Edmund's tears began to falter when he thought about one of the secrets he had yet to reveal to Peter. He knew he would have to tell him eventually, but he'd been so caught up in being with Peter, that he didn't want to deal with anything that precipitated their eventual parting. His eyes stung as he held back emotions that only seemed to intensify knowing that Peter was being torn from his heart at this very moment.

"You still will, Edmund. Peter will come for you. She will not break him."

"How can you be sure?"

"She is a hag, but she is not a powerful one. She has lingered in my kingdom before. Tricks and deception are what she uses. It is her master you should fear. I do not know him, but … if he has power to wipe my people from the world …" Eris cried with anger in her voice, "then he must be a power to be feared. He has no name, but I believe they refer to him as one of the many. I am not certain I would wish to face him. She however, I would take much pleasure in ridding the world of myself. She is a witch. A hag. Nothing more. A shifter who deceives others by calling upon the dark power. She cannot change form at will so easily. It takes a great deal of her power to remain in my image. She is evil, but she is a fool. She uses the same magic my uncle Secson used to try and tempt my mother away from my father before he led the uprising that … it means nothing now though. They're all gone. But I will say this, the magic she is using takes time. Secson used it too fast and my mother rebuffed his advances. Dalzell will not be as impatient as Secson, and she will wait for the magic to break down Peter's resolve. There is still time. Time for you to try and escape, or for someone else to see through her deception."

"Let us hope there is someone at Cair Paravel who is not as great a fool as I am."

_**THE FAUN WHO WOULD NOT BE FOOLED**_

"King Peter?" Tumnus said as he knocked on the high king's chamber doors, "You've missed your morning duties. Queen Lucy wishes to speak with you."

Mr. Tumnus was surprised when Princess Eris answered the door instead of King Peter. He found her presence odd, but not as odd as her state of dress. He found it to be rather too revealing and not at all ladylike for someone of her stature.

"If I may ask, what are you doing in the high king's chambers?"

"He's feeling a little under the weather." Eris said with a demure smile that Tumnus did not find at all genuine, "I think he misses Edmund. But I'll have him over that in absolutely no time. He's sleeping."

"Perhaps I should get Queen Lucy to check on him. Yes, I think I will." Tumnus said with a small nod, "But first I would like to see King Peter myself. We have matters of state to discuss."

"He doesn't want any visitors."

"He will see me." Tumnus said moving to step around Eris.

He stepped around her and walked into the chambers to find Peter sleeping soundly on the bed. At first Tumnus sighed and shook his head, relieved to see that the king was sleeping after all. Perhaps the princess was simply being a courteous friend. And yet he still found it strange that she would be alone in his chambers with him. He decided to shake the thought off when he spotted a broken teacup on the floor beside Peter's bed. He raised his eyebrow quizzically and realized that Eris had caught the object of his attention. The look of panic that rushed across her face for just an instant, was enough for Tumnus to question her intentions even more.

"Oh silly me. I was supposed to tidy that up but I was distracted when you knocked on the door. I will tend to it."

"Nonsense, Majesty." Tumnus said stepping down to pick up the broken pieces, "Let me get it."

Being a connoisseur of tea himself, Tumnus inadvertently breathed in some of the scent from the teacup. He had already detected one glaring lie from Princess Eris. The teacup had been broken for hours at least, because the liquid had dried to the cup. The second observation he made was the scent from the teacup was of no tea he had ever tasted. In fact the scent was of a completely different nature. One that his faun senses could pick up a little easier than a son of adam. In fact, the scent reminded him of magic. A magic he had not smelt since the fearful winter under the white witch.

"I will dispose of these for you, Princess Eris." Tumnus said with a small nod.

He made his way to the chamber doors with his head full of thought and concern. His immediate inclination was to run to Queen Lucy and warn her before summoning castle guards to take Eris into custody.

"The name's Dalzell." The shifter said as she surprised Tumnus with a sharp stab of a small knife in his lower back, "You could not just leave well enough alone, could you, Faun?"

The shifter held her arm around Tumnus's neck as she dug the knife further into his back. When his eyes began to falter she threw him to the floor with a look of anger on her face.

"Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy yelled as she ran into the room looking horrified, "What happened?"

"Damn you interfering little busybodies." The shifter screamed as she grabbed Lucy by the chin, "And I was so hoping we would be friends."

Before Lucy could say a word the shifter knocked her unconscious. In a few short moments she had bound and gagged her two victims and shut them in the adjoining daily room. She stalked her way around Peter's bed, her face laced with both anger and intent.

"I'm afraid we shall have to hasten our proceedings, Peter. Before anyone else decides to interrupt us. And I was so hoping to prolong his suffering."

The shifter ran her fingers along Peter's face, before she waved her velvet bag beneath his nose. He began to stir and shake his head, but she remained firm. Finally, his resistance subsided and he opened his eyes.

"Peter." She whispered, running Peter's hands along her waist, "Am I not beautiful to you? Do you desire me?"

"Y … yes."

"Then have me."

_**THE PAIN OF LOVE**_

Edmund's eyes shot open and he knew instantly what was happening. It seemed to be even worse than before. His skin began to burn like fire on his neck, his cheeks, his lips, and only continued. His body began convulsing and he shook so much his chains began to rattle and drew the attention of the boggle guards.

"Is the fallen king getting a taste of his own medicine now?" One of the boggles taunted, prodding Edmund with their sword, "Is she stealing your Peter from you? You think that's all she wants, don't you? To take him away so you'll die. No, no, no. Since you can't go back down there, we're going to keep you alive. We're going to make you suffer. And do you know how? No, no, no. You don't know anything at all, do you? You is gonna wish you didn't take on the one who is many. Foolish, that was. His followers are not pleased with you. No, no, no."

The two boggle guards watched in fascination as Edmund began screaming in agony. His eyes filled with tears as red marks began appearing on his back. Even worse for him were the images that flashed in his mind. Images of his Peter touching that shifter in ways he had never known. Ways they were supposed to share with only each other when they were married.

"Peter!"

"Edmund!" Eris yelled, trying to reach her hand to him.

Her efforts earned her a swift smack across the face from one of the guards before they sneered at Edmund and left the room. Blood dripped from her nose, she was clearly shaken, but she turned her attention back to Edmund. Edmund could see she was in pain, but he could not stop himself from screaming out. He felt the breath rush out of his body and his heart began to falter. And still, even as his scars began to bleed as if they'd just been given to him, the greatest pain came from his mind. He could see Peter's lips on hers, while his own lips burned like fire. He could see her fingers stroking Peter's back, causing his own to blister. Still the greatest pain was knowing his Peter was touching her. That his Peter was intimate with anyone but him, was worse than any physical pain he could endure.

"Peter, stop!" Edmund screamed out, his wrists beginning to bleed as he convulsed so hard, "Peter!"

"Edmund!" Eris yelled throwing her hand out to grab Edmund's, "Look at me!"

She barely managed to reach her hand out to his, even though they were both chained. Somehow Edmund managed to focus through his pain and see her. Her eyes drew him in like a warm blanket and somehow he could dull the pain, if even for an instant. His screams subsided, but his body still shook as it was tortured from outside and within. Tears streamed down his face as it shook violently, but still he managed to look at her.

"That's it, Edmund. Look at me! Don't give up, Edmund."

Edmund's head fell slack as he whimpered and sobbed. Struggling, he managed to keep his body from shaking even though it bled and burned. He focused on her eyes. Those pretty eyes that shone through the fatigue and pain, the dried blood and despair. Those pretty eyes he would've given to Peter at one time. And now he knew why. Her heart was pure. Somehow, she was helping him. Somehow, she was keeping the pain away, if even a little.

"He loves you." Eris whispered as she squeezed Edmund's hand, "Believe it, Edmund. He loves you."

Yet still the pain was too much for him to keep his focus. His head shook free from her gaze and the pain began to overwhelm his senses. He cried out, feeling as though his body was about to be ripped apart. He could see his Peter in his mind, naked and ready to give himself to another. And once again he felt his heart begin to falter, and his body begin to grow cold once more. He looked up out through the dungeon bars at the sky above and screamed as loud as he had ever screamed in his life.

"Peter …" screamed a shaking Edmund, "Peter, please … I love you …"

_**LOVE FIGHTS BACK**_

"Edmund!" Peter screamed out suddenly, his eyes wide as if he'd just woken up.

He suddenly realized he was naked and couldn't remember just how he'd gotten into this situation. Horrified, he realized he was on top of an equally naked Eris. He jumped off the bed in a flash and shook his head uncontrollably.

"What … what's going on?" Peter gasped in disbelief, "Where's my Edmund? What are you doing here?"

"Be still." The shifter said in a soothing voice as she rushed to Peter's side and once again waved her velvet bag under Peter's nose.

Unintentionally he inhaled the golden dust that emanated from her velvet bag. His eyes began to glaze over again, and he stumbled forward. Soon he stood straight up, his eyes hollow and vacant. The shifter ran her fingers along Peter's chest and kissed him. At first he simply stood there, but he was soon returning the kiss as she led him back toward the bed.

_**HEARTS BEGIN TO FALTER**_

Whether for Edmund's mercy or their enjoyment, the guards had loosened the chains that held his arms up. Even in his agony, Edmund believed they simply enjoyed the spectacle of him squirming along the ground as he writhed in pain. He could feel it now. Could feel it coming back to claim him. The cold, clammy hands of death filling his body.

"Peter …"

Even Eris had been loosened from her arm chains, yet both were still bound at their feet. Her strength was not much better than Edmund's, and both were laid at either end of their dungeon. The pain had grown somewhat numbing for Edmund. It still however, caused him to shake and splutter, to bleed and suffer.

Once again his mind filled with images of Peter. Dark images of Peter making love to someone other than himself. If his body wasn't about to give up on him, then his heart would soon. His fingers stretched along the ground to Eris's, but neither had the strength to meet in the middle. The guards had seen to that by giving Eris more of their 'special treatment' before they loosened her.

Edmund's tears were hollow and defeated. He waited for that moment to come. The moment when Peter would break the bonds of love between them. The bond that brought him back to Peter, and the bond that would take him away again. His body could feel every movement Peter made, every touch the shifter made on his skin. Where theirs was pleasure, Edmund's was the most searing pain he had ever felt. He knew it would be over soon, for his body had suffered more than even a fallen king could handle. His body had grown cold. His heart faltered. His gaping wounds even seemed to stop bleeding. Such was the beckoning of death to reclaim him. And as he felt his world grow dark, and even those pretty eyes could no longer keep him bound to this world, he spoke once more;

"Peter …" Edmund cried with barely a whisper, his body wracked with pain, equaled only by the pain in his heart, "Peter … I love you, Peter. Please … don't … forget me …"

_**ALL ON THE LINE**_

"Edmund!"

Once again Peter felt as though he were waking from a dream. This time more violently than ever. He realized the position he was in and jumped off his bed. He looked at his companion in horror, even anger. He couldn't understand how he'd gotten here. How could he be doing this? His hands shook and his body was covered in sweat. He began to cry when he realized what he'd just been doing. But how?

"Lucy! Someone help me!" Peter cried, feeling somehow that his mind was not his own, "I … I don't feel …"

An angry shifter marched up to Peter and tilted his head back. Before he could get a sense of what was going on, she had the velvet bag to his nose. This time she tilted the bag up so the contents flowed into Peter's mouth as well as what he inhaled. His eyes began to roll back and his head shook as he fell to his knees. Soon the velvet bag was empty and the shifter threw it aside before returning her gaze to a vacant Peter.

"It'll turn you, or kill you. Either way, the bond will break. But I'd much rather you live and I be a queen, so say it!" Dalzell spat as she grabbed Peter's chin, "Tell me, Peter. Tell me who it is you love. Say my name and you shall have me."

Peter's eyes met hers and his mouth began to quiver. She touched her hand to his face, eliciting a moan, before she leaned down and kissed him again. Their kiss was deep and soon his hands sought out her skin. Satisfied, she broke the kiss and stood over a kneeling Peter. Finally, he began to speak.

"I … I love … y…"

"Yes, Peter! Say it!"

"I love … yo…"

_**BOUND TO BREAK**_

Eris pulled herself along the cold stone floor of the dungeon. She could see Edmund shaking violently, his body a mess of blood and dirt. She reached out her hand to him, when suddenly his eyes rolled up and he collapsed. She let out a pained gasp as she pulled herself closer, just mustering the strength to pull him into her lap.

"Edmund?" Eris sobbed as she held his motionless body, "Edmund?"

His body was cold and did not move. Softly, she wept over him, holding him close as the guards opened the door and began their gaggling laughs. She cursed them in her mind, and continued holding the fallen king. Still, he did not move.

_**BOUND TO FAIL**_

"I love … Edmund …"

With those words spilling out of his mouth, Peter collapsed to the ground. The angry shifter, Dalzell, who had used her magic and ability to impersonate the true Eris, had failed to break Peter of his love for Edmund. She screamed in anger as Peter lay woozy and incoherent. She stood over him with a knife in her hand that she held with murderous intent.

"I'm going to have to kill you then, Peter, since I have no patience now to wait for the magic to finish you off. It is unfortunate that things had to end this way." Dalzell said as her eyes turned black like the night and she held the knife to Peter's throat, "I could have been queen!"

"_We have enough queens already, thank you_."

Before Dalzell knew who had spoken or what was happening, an arrow burst through her chest. She turned in horror to see Queen Susan standing on the window ledge, Seeko the griffon hovering in the air behind her, and with another arrow already loaded in her bow. Dalzell jumped aside, but Susan's aim was too great for her agility.

"Ahh!" Dalzell screamed as another arrow pierced her chest from the front this time.

The shifter fell to her knees as Prince Orrin leaped from Roan the griffon onto the window ledge next to Susan. He charged in with his long sword drawn and kicked Dalzell against the wall before pinning her with his sword.

"Where is my sister, Wench?" Orrin said pushing the sword against the shifter's neck, "Tell me before I remove your head from your body."

"Fools … all of you." Dalzell screamed, "Especially you, stupid Shian. Your people? You wish to know where they are?"

Angrily, Orrin pushed his sword so it was piercing the shifter's skin. It took all his strength not to slice her head off right now, but he knew both he and Susan required information of her before she could be made to pay for her crimes. Even with Orrin pinning her and two arrows jutting from her body, she seemed fearless.

"They are gone! Wiped from the world because your fool of an Uncle, Secson, tried to barter with a power greater than he could comprehend. He was a fool and damned your Shian Kingdom to desolation. You are a dead race."

Orrin became awash with despair, his hold on Dalzell faltering. He looked at Susan with confusion in his eyes. He regained himself quickly and pushed his sword tighter against the shifter's skin.

"You think you've stopped anything here?" taunted Dalzell, "We've already won. He wants Edmund to suffer for his crimes against the one who is many. Suffer he has, and suffer he will. For his precious love is tainted now, and that is a fate far more fitting than death. He may live, but he will suffer. And as for your sister? She's sharing a nice dungeon with King Edmund. I'll tell her you said hello, before she dies."

And with that the shifter let out a piercing cry before she threw Orrin back against the opposite wall. Right before the very eyes of a stunned Susan and dazed Orrin, she began to transform from a fraudulent Princess Eris, to a menacing hag. She was no longer beautiful, for her true form was revealed. She was fearsome and ugly with the face of an old witch, eyes black as night and skin scabbed and wrinkly.

The hag threw her arms up before she ripped the arrows from her body. She glared at Susan before wings began emerging from her back. She let out an angry cry as she glared at Susan. Yet Susan did not falter or back away, she let fire with a series of arrows as the hag ran at her. The arrows pierced her wings, with one arrow just grazing the hag's right eye. Just as the hag reached her, Susan pulled out her knife and plunged it into the hag's chest. Still the wicked creature pushed through Susan, sending them both off the window ledge that Susan had been perched on.

The hag leaped into the air, with Susan falling beneath her. Seeko soared to her rescue, catching her as she fell from the castle wall. She screamed at Seeko to follow the hag, and the griffon immediately responded.

"Griffon wings! With me!" Susan cried, pulling out her bow, "Track the hag down!"

_**AN ANGEL TO WATCH OVER HIM**_

Eris continued holding Edmund, even though he had not moved and his body was cold as ice. She could still feel the faintest pulse in him, and so she did not give up. Yet when he finally let out a tired, weak cry, she closed her eyes in relief. It was a soft, pain filled cry that tore at her heart. Still he did not move, and could not speak or turn his head up to face her. Such was the severity of his suffering

She kissed the back of his head as he lay in her lap, and held him tighter. Her body was weary and battered, but she had the faintest glimmer of hope. Not for herself, but for him. It was enough to draw a small smile.

"I told you he loves you." Eris whispered, "Now rest. Rest your weary bones and I will watch over you until he comes. Sleep, Edmund. Sleep."

_**PUTTING THE PIECES TOGETHER**_

Susan hovered outside Peter's chamber window aboard Seeko's back. The griffon moved a little closer to Susan could jump off. Disappointed with herself, she jumped onto the ledge before she turned back to Seeko.

"Please try and track her again, Old friend. We must find Edmund and Eris."

Seeko left with a nod and disappeared into the night sky. Tired from both a long journey from the Shian Kingdom and a run in with a shifting hag, she jumped down into Peter's chambers and surveyed the damage. Peter lay on his bed unconscious with Lucy and a group of aides around him. Mr. Tumnus was being carried out on a stretcher and at first Susan feared the worst, until he smiled weakly at her.

"She tricked me, Susan. This is all my fault." Lucy said as she ran to Susan's side and hugged her, "And then she almost killed Mr. Tumnus and tied us up in the daily room. And now Peter's enchanted. I tried giving him some cordial to break it, and I think it is working. But it's working very slowly. Too slowly."

"Queen Susan." Orrin said with a bow as he stepped to her side, "Did you manage to track her to my sister?"

"I'm afraid not. She is a hag with the dark power as her aide. She evaded us. Seeko has gone back out with a group of griffon trackers. They will find her." Susan said as she took Orrin's hand, "I am sorry for her words, but do not give up just yet. Something tells me there is still hope."

"For you perhaps." Orrin said with a pained smile, "I fear she is right. I would like to take my leave of you now and return to the Shian Kingdom. There are … things I would like to do before … before it is abandoned."

"Not yet. Please, Orrin." Susan insisted with a pained smile, "I would very much like to you stay with me a little longer. I need your help."

"Then you shall have it, Majesty." Orrin said with a small bow.

"Susan … my name is Susan, remember? I will not let you be alone, Orrin. You will stay here among friends until we both return to the Shian Kingdom or to rescue Eris and Edmund."

Susan could sense the confusion in Orrin, and she ran her hand sympathetically down his face. She wanted little more than for him to take her in his arms and kiss her again. To kiss her so that she could ease his fears and his grief. She would not let him out of her sight, for besides the fact that she was well and truly falling for him, she feared his despair would lead him to a premature fate.

"You are as courageous as you are wise and gentle, my queen."

"Come." Susan said leading Orrin by the hand to Peter's side.

Lucy stared quizzically at Orrin and Susan holding hands, before a mischievous smile crossed her lips and she smirked at the Shian prince. Susan sat down at Peter's side with a worried look on her face. His sleep was troubled and anxious. She wondered if Lucy's cordial would undo the enchantment magic the hag had used on him. She believed it would, but that it may simply take some time to bring Peter back to form. Time, or perhaps some gentle encouragement.

"Ed …" Peter gasped, turning in his sleep, "Edmund …"

Susan leaned down and kissed Peter's forehead, a sympathetic tear running down her cheek. She rubbed his arm and smiled, running her hand gently through his golden hair.

"I'm home, Peter. You're going to be ok. Wake up."

As if she was the missing piece to aid the fireflower cordial, Peter's eyes fluttered open. At first he simply stared at the ceiling before his eyes slowly turned to Susan. Surprised, he sat up and took in his surroundings. With a sigh of relief, he leaned forward and hugged Susan.

"Su … I had the most horrible nightmare." Peter cried, burying his head in her shoulder, "It was absolutely dreadful."

"I'm afraid it wasn't a nightmare, Peter."

"What? What do you mean? Eris and I?"

"That was not my sister. It was a hag shifter." Orrin said staunchly, "My sister's honor has been slandered by that hag. I should have cut her head off when I had the chance."

"Orrin, your sister's honor has not been tarnished in any way. And right now we need to focus on rescuing her and figuring out just what is happening here." spoke Susan in her gentle voice.

Peter still seemed as if he were in a state of shock. He was visibly mortified. Sweat covered his body as he shook, his eyes full of disbelieving tears. His mind flashed with broken images of him in lust with someone he believed was Eris. He stared at Susan, as if somehow she would tell him this was all just a dream.

"Su … what's happening?"

And so Susan told Peter of the deception he'd suffered. She told Peter of Jesahn's escape and his warning about the shifter's impersonating of Eris. She told of Edmund's likely capture by the shifter hag's allies. She told of the shifter's attempts to turn his love away from Edmund. With each word, Peter looked as though he would be sick. With each word, his eyes seemed to die a little and his tears were full of shame and disgrace.

"It wasn't your fault, Peter. You were enchanted. Still she could not break you." Susan reassured, but his lowered head would hear none of it.

He covered his face with his hands and let out an angry cry. He rubbed his shoulders, suddenly feeling bitterly cold. He wasn't sure whether it was the shame of what he'd done, or simply because he was still recovering from the shifter's enchantment. He thought of his Edmund and wondered if he would ever forgive him. He hoped somehow Edmund would understand, and yet he wasn't sure if he could even bring himself to look him in the eye when they finally saw each other again.

"Su, where is Edmund?" Peter gasped with tears in his eyes, raising his head to meet hers, "I want my Edmund back _now_."

Still feeling a little weak and dizzy, Peter managed to stand up and threw a shirt on before he went for his armor. Susan stood up and tracked after him with a look of concern in her eyes.

"Peter, what are you doing?" She asked with a look of surprise and a little annoyance, "You're in no condition to do anything except sleep."

"You don't seriously expect me to sleep while my Edmund is tortured and that hag threatens the life of the real Eris." Peter said with an angry determination, "I won't have it. I've … wasted enough time already. Let's go."

"Peter, I won't allow it. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not afraid of the old hag and I'm quite capable of tracking her down myself."

"And I thank you." Peter said surprising Susan with a kiss on the cheek, "You are as brave as you are wonderful, Su. I love you. And I am grateful for your compassion and your courage. I do believe I'd be dead if it wasn't for you. But I must do this. I cannot rest now."

"Very well, but until you are fully recovered, I will lead this mission and you will stay to the rear of our party with a proper guard. No heroics for you."

"Su …"

"I'm not asking you, Peter. I'm telling you. That is how it will be." Susan said with a stern nod, before she turned to Mr. Beaver, "Mr. Beaver, ready a battle party. We march now."

"Is Oerius holding SharShian?" Peter asked as he readied his shield and sword.

"He is. If he hadn't arrived, I do not believe we would've lasted. I would've stayed, but when Jesahn told us of the shifter, we had to come by griffon's wings as fast as we could. And it is a good thing we did. I do believe the answers that Orrin and I seek are in the same place Edmund and Eris are."

In little time at all, a battle party stood ready to march. Queen Lucy stood behind, waving and looking disappointed that she was not allowed to ride with her siblings. Susan, as she said, took lead of the party on her steed, with Orrin to one side and a defiant Peter to the other. She grimaced playfully at him before she shook her head and resigned herself to the fact he would not be riding at the rear. He smiled back, and an unspoken compromise was reached between the two. She would lead until he was himself again, but he would ride beside her at the front. The familiar horns of Narnia trumpeted as the battle party prepared its march out of Cair Paravel.

"Susan, are you ready to start being gentle again?"

"Always, Peter." smiled Susan.

"By jove, you are a fearsome woman, aren't you?" Peter said with a mocking cringe, before his face became serious again, "Su?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"Did I tell you that Edmund and I are engaged?"

"No, you have not."

"When we get back, could you possibly help me move the wedding forward? I would like us to be married, before anyone else gets any bright ideas about keeping the two of us apart."

"Certainly, Peter." smiled a pleased Susan, "That would be splendid."

"Thank you." Peter said before he turned his attention to Prince Orrin, "So … do I need to chop your head off?"

Susan blushed a dozen different shades of red at Peter's statement. Orrin simply nodded courteously, but said nothing. Peter laughed good naturedly to himself before he patted Orrin's shoulder.

"Peter!" Susan screamed finally, "Have you no shame?"

"Susan has a boyfriend."

"I … I … yes!" snapped a defiant Susan, "I do! I was going to tell you but all this frightful business got in the way."

"I think it's wonderful. But you know, Su. Holding hands in my chambers? Shameless." taunted a playful Peter, "And the way he looks at you. Anyone would think the two of you were in love."

"Peter, you're horrid."

Peter just smiled back at her before he gave a flick of his hand to signal the march to begin. She narrowed her eyes at him, but still the blush remained on her face. Finally, all three looked forward as they marched out into the night. Their ability to find humor in one another's company had not shaded the importance of their mission. Peter especially found his face becoming increasingly somber as he looked up at the stars.

"My love, forgive me." Peter whispered as his eyes began to well up, "I have failed you. But I will not do so again. Wait for me. I am coming, my love. I am coming."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: **Susan rocks. You know she's growing on you. Isn't she just gentle? lol. Another long chapter. Hope you enjoyed. We're getting to the tail end of this volume. BTW if you like this story, check out my forums. In the bit where Edmund is suffering while Peter is being a bad boy, I had the song 'Hanging by a Thread' playing in my head so if you know that song, give it a listen and see if it fits. Even though he was misled, it's kinda obvious Peter's completely crazy about Ed, but perhaps tainting their love was worse than anything else they could do to him. Edmund got to be a bit of a hero, and you see a little bit more of his lost year. I could've made that a whole sidefic, but what would I have called it? Just and Great? lol. So umm no. So Eris is actually as nice as Edmund always thought she was. Edmund is in a bad way. Peter is riding to his rescue. And Susan kicked the old hag's butt. And now everybody wants to cut her head off. Also, you learn a little more about the price or conditions of Edmund's return and his love for Peter. If you've been reading between the lines for this volume, you probably already know how the final volume will end, and what it will be about. But don't spoil it for everyone else! **Reviews are love** and make me feel so good, so please remember to! 


	14. V2E7: Damaged

_**JUST and MAGNIFICENT**_

_**2.7 - Damaged**_

_Volume 2 of Just and Magnificent takes place about 2 years after the events of the movie. It is the second of three volumes. It is AU and if you haven't figured out, contains slash and incest. Hopefully you find it handled in a way that is as pure as possible.  
__**Summary:** The rescue is on for Edmund and Eris, while Peter leads his army to destroy the hag, Dalzell. A hero falls.  
**Warnings:** Slash, Incest, Love, Romance, Adventure, Mystery, and umm this chapter is another MONSTER  
**Disclaimer:** Only characters that are mine are the Pretty Eyes People from Shian! All the rest belong to that master of awesomeness, C.S. Lewis_

_**MEMORIES OF A FALLEN KING**_

Edmund stood in shadow, hounded by a wind that would not let him stand without covering his eyes. He staggered forward, unable to make sense of anything around him. He had passed beyond the veil and ventured to the resting place of heroes, legends, and fallen; Salei Barion. He could barely see for the dust that blew fierce in the wind, of the ominous dark clouds above him.

He felt terribly alone, and each step he made in this inhospitable land felt like a step toward insanity. He knew this land was not meant for the living. It was a land that arid and dry, adorned with plants were black like charcoal. And though he did not know which way to go, he trusted his instinct. He could feel that he had walked these barren windswept plains before.

There was something unnatural about this place. He had no want for food or water since he had passed beyond the veil. Perhaps his time as a fallen king here had afforded him the ability to return. Perhaps that is why Aslan had chosen him.

"Why have you returned?"

At first Edmund did not recognize the voice. He did not recognize where it came from. He could still barely see for the wind, dust and darkness. As his eyes adjusted, he could make out the shape of a man standing a few feet in front of him. Though he could not remember his previous time in Salei Barion, he had the odd sensation that he had met this man before.

He stepped closer to the man, but the wind and dust prevented him from making out any distinguishing features. Except for the fact that he sounded and seemed impossibly old, and even noble. And for reasons he did not understand, he knew he would not find Salei Barion without the help of this man.

"I seek answers from Salei Barion! I seek answers that will lead me to the one who is many!" Edmund yelled above the windstorm, "I come on behalf of the great lion! I ask permission to enter!"

"It is not time for you to return."

"What?" Edmund asked in surprise, "What do you mean return?"

In an instant, the man was gone again. Edmund felt his heart quicken in anxiety as he continued stepping forward. With each step the wind grew more fierce and he struggled to continue. He was weary from traveling for so long, and found himself beginning to falter. It was then that he wondered whether his fatigue was all in his mind, since he had no need for food or water here, and he had not slept for the entire journey.

"Please!" Edmund yelled out, continuing to move forward, "In the name of Aslan I ask thee to grant me entry to Salei Barion!"

In a flash, Edmund shuddered with fear he could not comprehend. His world flashed with light and in an instant, everything around him fell silent and still. The wind had died away and the dust no longer bit at his exposed skin. He opened his eyes to find himself standing in a field of green, under a clear blue sky.

Once again the man was standing before him, only now Edmund could see him for what he was. He was indeed old, but he was no man. He was indeed a Minotaur. And yet unlike any Minotaur he had met before, Edmund felt no reason to fear him.

"Why are you here, Son of Adam?"

"Who … who are you?" Edmund asked, studying his surroundings, "Is this Salei Barion?"

"It is not for you to know. You are no longer fallen. The secrets of this place are not for you."

"I … I know you, don't I?"

"I am the keeper. I govern who enters … and who leaves."

"Why you? Do you not serve the dark power, like the other Minotaur?" asked a curious Edmund, feeling a strange sense of calm and familiarity with both this place and the Minotaur.

"What makes you believe I am a Minotaur?"

"Because … you are a Minotaur."

"Am I?" The keeper spoke before he suddenly appeared as a centaur, "And now who do I serve?"

"I do not understand."

"Your eyes deceive you. Your heart does not. You trusted me because your heart told you to. It is this that you must use to guide you in your quest."

"To stop the one who is many?"

"Yes."

"Where can I find him? Aslan told me I would find the answers here. This is Salei Barion, isn't it?"

The keeper instructed Edmund to sit down on the soft grass. As he did so, he felt incredibly tired. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, before the centaur gave him a small, worn, goblet of water.

"You must not sleep. It is not your time. Drink this and you will not sleep."

Edmund did as the keeper asked and drank from the goblet. His eyes were wide again with alertness and he smiled gratefully at the keeper. He looked all around himself and could see nothing but rolling green fields and clear blue sky.

"This is Salei Barion, isn't it?" Edmund asked again, drawing a small laugh from the centaur.

"You are persistent, Son of Adam. You have come to seek answers. Your answers are here. You need only find them."

"But … how? There's nothing but grass."

"Your eyes deceive you. When you are ready to leave, I will send you back beyond the veil. Back into your own world." The keeper said with a small bow before he slowly cantered away.

"Wait! My own world? You mean … E… En… what's it … England?"

The keeper stopped and turned to Edmund with an almost grave expression. He cantered to Edmund's side and stared him in the eye, making Edmund feel afraid for the first time since arriving. Nervously, Edmund leaned back as the keeper leaned forward.

"You do not know." The keeper said suddenly, before he leaned back with a frown.

"Know what?"

"Do you understand the nature of the magic that brought you to Salei Barion? The deep magic that has allowed you to breathe again, do you understand what governs you?"

"I … I only know that I'm alive because Peter loves me pure and true."

"Find your answers and go." The keeper said abruptly.

The keeper galloped away before Edmund could ask him another question. Still Edmund did not understand how he was supposed to find any answers. He stood up and ran west, using the sun as a guide, and found nothing but more fields of green. He ran north and still found nothing but more fields of green.

He sat down again, trying to figure out how he was supposed to find any answers here. He sat for what felt like hours, just trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. He remembered the keeper telling him to trust his heart and not his eyes. Then he remembered Aslan telling him the same thing. He remembered fighting the dragon and being blinded. He suddenly felt afraid. Afraid that perhaps he would have to fight the one is many here. Perhaps that is why he needed to close his eyes.

He stood to his feet and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. He closed his eyes and stood completely still. Finally, all he could hear was the sound of his own heart beating. He drew his sword and held it out before himself, as if it were a guide. He imagined that there was no green grass at all. That there was no blue sky. Instead, he imagined it all being ripped away like a painting over a canvas. It was then that he no longer felt grass under his feet. Instead he felt stone. He continued stepping forward with his eyes closed and without knowing how exactly, he simply followed his instinct and ran forward as if he could see where he was going. When his sword clanged against stone before him, he stopped. He sheathed his sword and stepped forward with his hands outstretched. He dared not open his eyes for fear he might find himself back in the green fields.

The stone before him felt like a slab. His fingers traced the side where letters seemed to be etched into the stone. He felt his way along, slowly making out the name.

"S…Se…Seri…Serfiq?" Edmund said in confusion.

He followed the path of the slab and realized it was just one of many. He continued tracing his fingers along, making out names he did not recognize. He felt along the slabs and realized there were bodies on top of them. He thought perhaps these were fallen who had not been summoned. Perhaps their time had not come to return. He did not know for certain. Still he dared not open his eyes.

Finally, he found an empty slab. He found it curious that the slab would be empty when all others were occupied. His fingers searched out the engravings and finally found them. He hoped that finally he might have found a clue that would lead him to the one who is many.

"he …" Edmund said confused, before he realized he was in the middle of the name and traced back, "…mun…"

Edmund's heart raced as he felt out the name. With each letter the fear inside him grew. He traced out the name until it was complete in his mind. Finally, he could bear it no longer and flashed open his eyes. Sure enough, etched into the slab before him;

'_Edmund the Just.'_

His eyes were wide with both fear and confusion. Though he knew he had dwelled in this place before, he questioned why his name was still here. He questioned why it was one of the only slabs he could see without anyone on top. Above him the sky was a black void. He could hear no sound except for that of his breathing and his heart beating. If his name was here, then where were the names of the others who had fallen with him? The ones who were now living their lives back in Narnia.

"Have you found the answers you seek?" The keeper asked, again appearing in the form of a Minotaur, "Do you understand the nature of this place?"

"I understand nothing. Why is my name here?"

"These were the answers you sought."

"No. I seek answers to help me find the one who is many, so that I may slay him."

"No, Son of Adam. Those were the answers you told me you were seeking. But they were not the answers your heart sought. This place is not for the living. It is not for you to understand."

"I want to go home. I want to see Peter." Edmund said as his voice began to shake with fear, "I do not wish to be here any longer. I want to go home. I want to see my Peter. Peter will keep me safe. Peter will protect me. You cannot keep me here."

Tears streaked down Edmund's face and he felt like a child who had lost their way. He did not know why he said such things to the keeper, except for the fear in his heart that grew each moment he spent here. He had an ominous sense that perhaps Aslan had sent him here because he belonged here. That perhaps Aslan had sent him here because he did not belong in the world of the living anymore. But why here? Why to this place? Why not just send him to death?

"Is that your Peter?" The keeper said pointing at Edmund's slab.

Slowly the slab began to ripple like water. Vaguely Edmund could make out an image. An image that slowly became clearer. An image of a face that Edmund had burned into his heart.

"That's my Peter!" Edmund yelled with joy, "That's my Peter!"

Tears of both joy and sadness overwhelmed Edmund as he stared longingly at the slab. He could see Peter sitting on his throne at Cair Paravel. And though Peter smiled, there was an undeniable sadness in his eyes. A longing emptiness that Edmund knew was for him.

"He still thinks I'm dead. He misses me. Can't you see?" Edmund sobbed as he ran his hands over Peter's image, "I want to go home. I want to see Peter. How is it I am able to see him like this?"

"You are beginning to understand. Your heart is searching for answers. In this place, it is what guides you. Until you find the answers your heart yearns for, you cannot find any other answers."

"I … I understand. I think. I … I want to know if … if Peter and I will have a life together." Edmund gasped and shuddered as he watched Peter, "Will we ever be happy? Will our love be realized?"

"You seek the future?" The keeper asked, "The future is not so easy to see, Son of Adam. Sometimes it can be clear as a blue sky. Other times it is nothing but a gray sky. You should know by now that the fates are not set in stone. Your death was proof of that. The only reason you were granted entry to Salei Barion was to correct that which was undone."

"The prophecy?"

"Yes."

"Is it set right yet?"

"No."

"When? When will the prophecy be restored?"

"Now you are asking the right questions." The keeper said with smile, if a Minotaur could have a smile, "To restore the prophecy you must undo all the evil that should have been sealed away at the Battle of Beruna."

"Jadis?"

"Jadis is gone. But in battling her, another was set loose."

"The one who is many? The one who followed me back?" Edmund asked as if suddenly he began to understand, "If I stop him, the prophecy will be restored?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me what I must do to find him!" Edmund yelled almost excitedly, "I am ready to face him."

"Remember what I have told you. He deceives you. When you face him, do not trust your eyes. Trust your heart. It is what sets you apart from evil. It is what must guide you to defeat it."

"I understand."

"To face him, you must learn that name which must not be spoken outside of the veil. Then, when you are ready to face him, speak it and he will be summoned. You must only summon him when you are sure you are ready to face him. You will find the name at the beginning, for he was the first to fall. His name is set in the first stone slab. Now you must go. Further in. Further beyond the veil. Further into the darkness where he hides and gathers strength. Stop him now before he returns to Narnia with a power greater than even Aslan can defeat. If he emerges from the veil, many will suffer and die. You must go now."

"Alone?" Edmund asked, feeling suddenly afraid again.

"Yes. I will guide you to the other side of Salei Barion. You must close your eyes again. I will take you to the beginning where you will find his name and where you will continue on alone."

Edmund breathed in deeply, as he felt the impending moment coming when he would finally face the one who is many. After all his training and adventures with Aslan, it would come down to this. Nervously, he was about to close his eyes when the slab began to shimmer once more. Once again, he saw Peter. And yet he felt confused. Peter seemed younger than the last time he saw him. He was calling out for someone. Calling out for him? It almost seemed as if Peter was here, beyond the veil.

"He will follow you into the darkness. He will follow you to the ends of time. Your hearts are bound. One is just a shadow without the other. Be wary, King of the Fallen. His love for you will be your undoing."

"What? I don't understand."

"You sought answers. But some things you are not meant to know. Your heart has asked the question, and now the fates have given you your answer. Be wary of looking, for you may not like what you see."

It was then that the image changed to one of a much older Peter. A smile broke out on Edmund's face as he saw himself in the slab next to Peter, also older. In fact, even Lucy and Susan were with them. They were riding through the woods, chasing something Edmund could not see. And yet as more was revealed, Edmund's face grew sullen and his eyes filled with despair.

"No … no, that can't be." Edmund said as he turned his eyes away, "That's it? That's how it ends? Why can't I go too? Why does he leave me behind?"

"I did warn you. You should not have asked the question. Perhaps you should take solace in what you will have, rather than what you will not. You have been given an opportunity that is not afforded to even the most noble and loving of hearts. As you will learn for yourself. The miracle you have is not one you should mourn over, but instead be grateful for."

"I … I suppose … I suppose it could be enough. I will make it enough. I will make it a lifetime he will never forget." Edmund said with a mix of anguished and happy tears, "And he will be grateful too. And he will not forget me. And he will know … that I lived only for him to love me."

"Take heed of what you have seen here. For the answers are not as obvious as you think, and some are. One day you may understand the difference. The fates are not set. You may die today. You may die tomorrow. It is not for the living to know." The keeper said as his form returned to that of a centaur, "Edmund the Just, it is time. Follow me. Follow me and prepare to meet your fate."

_**KEEPING A PROMISE**_

"Shh, Edmund. Do not be afraid. I am watching over you. They are nightmares and dreams, nothing more." Eris whispered, "Sleep, Edmund. Sleep."

The dungeon that held both Eris and Edmund was damp, foul smelling, and dark. The moss that crept along the walls was unusually appealing to Eris, as it was green and natural. It had been so long since she had seen the outside world. She could catch glimpses through their barred window in the ceiling, but she had come to believe she would never breathe air outside this prison again.

As she had promised, she continued to watch over Edmund. He had not regained consciousness since his collapse from the sheer pain and exhaustion that he had suffered due to his binding love. She longed for him to awake, for she missed the company that his presence had brought. Though he had not been coherent enough to talk, his automatic reflexes would allow her to provide him water and the tiny morsels of food they were given by their captors.

When the boggle guards entered, she pulled Edmund closer into her lap and glared defiantly. One would almost believe she was still a Princess who was capable of leading an army, just as she had when the Shian Kingdom had marched to Narnia's aid against the nameless evil. In actuality, she was a shadow of her former self. She was gaunt and pale, covered in bruises and whip marks. Her eyes were not so pretty anymore, for the spirit inside them had diminished. She believed she had little left to hold to in this world, but she had given her word to watch over Edmund, and she would.

Just as they had every day since Edmund had collapsed, the boggle guards entered and cackled in their monstrous drones. They prodded Edmund's mottled back with their spears and when he did not move, they cackled more. Today, just like every day before, she would smack their spears away. On some days, they would simply cackle and groan at her. On days like today however, she would garner their wrath.

She did not bother to hold her cheek in an attempt to soothe the pain that the boggle had just inflicted. She simply glared at them, refusing to break her stare. When they would finally leave the dungeon, she would breathe relief, as if somehow she had beaten them back with sheer willpower.

She kissed the top of Edmund's long black locks and closed her eyes. Hopefully that would be the end of their daily torment. She held Edmund close, trying to keep the cold away from his bare skin. Then, just as she had every other day that he'd been unconscious, she would gently tend to his many wounds and gashes. It horrified her to see his body so beaten and wracked with violent wounds. She could only imagine how strong his bond of love with Peter must be to be so affected. It had almost killed him, and even now, she wasn't certain if he would recover. She hoped he would, but she still feared for his wellbeing.

She gently wiped away some of the dried blood on his back, slowing down when he would let out an incoherent gasp of pain. When he stopped, she would continue. When she had cleaned enough of his wounds for the day, she would let him rest and decide which part of his body she would tend to the next day. And even though he did not wake, she knew he was tired from her ministrations to his wounds. Thus it was time for her to gently open his mouth and tip in a little water, before she broke a crust of bread. His instinct kicked in and he chewed, but still he did not awaken. Either too tired, or too broken. Regardless, she continued to watch over him. She continued to wait. And she continued to hope that Peter would come, not for her, but for Edmund. Perhaps then she could let go, for her own body was battered and broken. But as long as Edmund was in her care, she would keep her promise to him. She would watch, wait, and hope.

_**THE ARMY COMETH**_

The search for Edmund and Eris had not been fruitful or easy. They had little information to go on, but what they had learned so far, had led them into Shian territory. However, with much of Narnia's infantry still guarding the city of SharShian under General Oerius, Peter had a smaller force at his disposal. He had recovered fully from the effects of the hag's enchantment, but his heart was still heavy with guilt. He both anticipated and feared seeing Edmund again. He could not believe he had fallen for the temptation of another. He could not believe he had kissed, touched and made love almost to fruition with anyone other than his Edmund. To think about it made him shudder with shame and disgust. And though Susan had prompted him each day to stop blaming himself, he could not.

It had also been difficult for him to watch the increasingly intimate relationship between Susan and Prince Orrin. Difficult to watch the way Orrin would constantly ride at Susan's side. The way they would exchange glances, hold hands or caress when they believed no one was looking. For though he was happy for them, he longed to have Edmund with him so he could do exactly what they were. He wanted nothing less than to fuss and dote over Edmund the way Orrin doted over Susan. He had never seen Susan glowing so often in her life.

"Peter?" Susan said as she rode up beside him, "We will find him."

"I know, Su." Peter said feigning a smile.

He felt Susan's hand on his back and was grateful for her intuitive nature. For though she was capable and mighty in battle, she was also soft and gentle in tender moments like these. Moments when Peter felt altogether miserable and despairing. Moments when he felt weary and heartbroken.

"I have not seen you this sad since … the north tower." Susan said sympathetically, "You do not fear the worst has happened to him, do you?"

"No, Su. But it's like the hag told you. If she could not break our love, she would taint it. And taint it she has." Peter said with eyes downcast and despairing, "He will not look at me, for shame."

"Peter, he will understand."

"Su, do you think if a love is strong enough to defy death, then … could it survive this?"

"It will, Peter. It will."

"Majesties!" Seeko called as he circled down toward them, "We've found them!"

"Where?" Peter yelled, his eyes lighting up with intensity, "Quickly, Old friend!"

"Mt. Storm, in the Shian Kingdom! The dark dryads that attacked SharShian are converging on Mt. Storm as we speak. Oerius fought them away from the city. The good and noble dryad who follow Aslan have sent us word about their movements. They will support us if we march on Mt. Storm."

"Excellent, Seeko! Give my thanks to your tracking wing, and our thanks to the dryad who pledge their aid."

"Has there … has there been any … change at SharShian?" Orrin asked ruefully, "Has their perhaps been a sign or information on my people? Something that would disprove what the hag said?"

"I'm afraid not, Sire." Seeko said with a dutiful bow, "King Peter, do you wish for the griffon wing to take an advance group to Mt. Storm? If we fly now, we can be there by nightfall.

And now Peter found himself in the position of deciding whether to hasten his rescue attempt or take the surer route of marching with the army behind him. He believed that as much as he wanted to rush in to Edmund's rescue himself, it would not do for him to rush and fail. The best chance for success came with the army.

"Susan, I require your counsel." Peter asked with contemplative eyes, "A griffon advance strike would have the element of surprise, and could take two days off our travel, but would limit the numbers we could use to mount a rescue and destroy the hag's forces. We do not know what numbers she has at her disposal. I am inclined to take the two days and march in with an army. What would you advise, my queen?"

"As you said, a strike team taken by advance to Mt. Storm would have the element of surprise, but would be unaware of what forces await them. I would trust in your own judgment, Peter."

Peter noted Susan's remark and turned to Prince Orrin, "Prince Orrin, you know the Shian Kingdom better than any of us. At our best speed, what is the soonest we can reach Mt. Storm from here?"

"At best speed, we would need to travel over the Zonal plains and through SharShian, we would reach SharShian by nightfall, before we must pass through the deep forests of the east and approach Mt. Storm. That route will save half a day's travel, a day at most. It would also afford you the opportunity to rendezvous with General Oerius and your forces in SharShian, should you need them to march with you."

"Can you guide us?"

"Certainly, Majesty." Orrin said with slight hesitance, "Although I do believe I have a counter proposal that may interest you."

"Pray tell, please continue."

"I am more than capable of directing one of your scouts as to the best route to Mt. Storm. But I ask that you allow me to fly ahead with your griffon. Jesahn and I are … adept at situations of this nature. I believe your brother's life is not in immediate danger, for it appears that hag has other plans for him. However, she has stated her intent to kill my sister. As much as I agree with your decision to march with your army, I must protect what little I have left of my family and kingdom. I ask permission to leave and fly ahead."

Peter could see the anxiety and eagerness in Orrin's eyes. He truly believed his kingdom was lost, and now his sole concern was his sister. Peter knew he couldn't deny Orrin that right. It wasn't his place, for they were in Shian territory now. And even if they weren't, he still wouldn't deny it. He could only imagine the desperation that Orrin was feeling, and decided to give him the opportunity he had asked for.

"Permission granted." Peter said with a nod, "Susan, I wish for you to lead the army and I will join Prince Orrin on the strike team."

"I'm afraid you will not, Peter. Your place is at the head of the army. I will go with Prince Orrin."

"With all respect, Majesties." Orrin interrupted, "I should like to travel alone. We will stop for Jesahn on the way, but I would like to draw as little attention as possible to our presence when we arrive at Mt. Storm. Jesahn and I will use cover of night to infiltrate the hag's hold. We will extract King Edmund and my sister and rally them to safety. You can continue to march en masse and face the hag's forces head on."

Peter agreed reluctantly and Orrin was soon preparing himself to fly ahead with Roan and Seeko. He despised the fact that he wasn't going ahead with Orrin, but knew his duty denied him the right to be reckless with his life.

"You will be careful?" Susan asked, betraying fear in her voice, "Orrin? You will come back to me?"

Peter watched as Susan's eyes quivered with the anxiety of their impending separation. He found himself amazed at how quickly their relationship had reached such an intimate level of wordless understanding. He supposed the intense pressure that surrounded their meeting and the need for them to bond in moments of duress, was largely responsible for hastening their relationship. He had not seen Susan so in love. He had never seen her in love. And yet as Orrin took his leave of her, she could not help herself from shedding a tear as they kissed farewell. And even when Orrin had flown from sight, her eyes desperately traced the last sight of him in the sky.

"Peter, do you realize that is the first moment Orrin and I have been apart since we met?" Susan asked with anxiety shivering her voice, "I do believe I am in love, Peter. Dreadfully in love."

"Then you are blessed." Peter smiled reassuringly, "And fortunate. Do you have faith in his ability to rescue Eris and Edmund?"

"I do. But I fear if Eris has already fallen to the hag, then his despair might outweigh his love for me. That is what I fear."

_**SHE WILL SUFFER, SHE WILL DIE**_

Eris awoke with a painful throbbing in her head. She vaguely remembered being dragged out of her cell and forced to appear before Dalzell. She vaguely remembered being interrogated by the hag. She vaguely remembered the hag grabbing her by the chin. She vividly remembered thrusting her head forward into the hag's nose and breaking it. That memory caused Eris to smile, even though she could also remember being beaten severely for it.

It hurt her to even move, for the welts on her back were still raw. The bone in her left wrist was sprained at the least, broken at the worst. Her ribs were in even worse shape. It hurt her to breathe, and even to open her eyes. Still, she opened them and immediately sought out Edmund's form in the darkness of their dungeon. She found him still slumped unconscious opposite her. With a painful gasp she dragged herself across the floor and covered Edmund's body with her own.

"They grow impatient, Edmund." Eris whispered as she rubbed his arms, "They wait for you to awake. If you can hear me, then whatever dreams keep you dormant, keep dreaming them. For when you wake, they have plans for you. I do not know what, but they cannot be good. There is much activity. I sense an urgency in the hag's voice. She is afraid. Of who, I am not sure. Perhaps Peter marches toward us and she knows this. I am not certain. I fear it could be something else, but regardless, I am grateful she is fearful. While she is fearful, she is distracted. I must get you free of her."

And so Eris's mind filled with activity. She had claimed Edmund as her charge. Someone she would protect. It gave her life a purpose, when she had lost it. She knew the hag wanted Edmund, and so she knew that she wanted to deny the hag of Edmund. Somehow she would keep Edmund from the hag's plans.

She held onto Edmund as he gently tipped some water into his mouth. He was a little more eager today, and she almost believed he would open his eyes and speak to her, but he did not. And so she tended to his wounds again, cleaning them as she thought of a way to escape. And yet as she tended to Edmund, she found her mind drifting to her people once more.

"I wish you had of seen my kingdom with your own eyes, Edmund. It is … it was beautiful. On the lion's day, we celebrate the gift of life …" Eris said as she caught on her words, finding them painfully ironic, "It is one of my favorite days of the year. We give thanks to those we love and gifts to all who cross our path on this day. You can see the children all across the kingdom are so excited, wondering what their parents have for them this year. Sometimes it is a gift. Perhaps a toy. Other times it is a lesson or a service. It depends on the age. But it is always a joyous day. Much like Christmas, you could say. We eat and sing and laugh … and …"

Eris found herself weeping as she spoke, but she did her best to smile. She knew Edmund could hear her somehow, and did not wish to share her sorrows with him. And yet, she could not quell the grief in her heart.

"I cannot believe it is all gone. Why have my people suffered such a fate? Even Secson, a foolish and selfish man, I am certain he would not have desired this for our people. Yet his schemes are probably what sealed our fate. But the children …" Eris gasped, "Why must the children suffer too? Why must their future be denied?"

Brokenhearted, Eris shuddered with tears as she brushed dirt from Edmund's face. It was then that she heard the door to her dungeon being unlocked and cracked open. When she looked up she was greeted by the sight of two ogres, two boggles, and the hag, Dalzell. Defiantly, Eris clutched Edmund in her lap and spat at the hag.

"You did this to him, and used my image to do so!" Eris growled, her voice making her sound much stronger than she looked, "You are a weak witch. I have no fear of you."

"Stupid woman. I am stronger than you will ever realize." Dalzell spoke with a snicker, before she motioned to the ogres, "Wake him!"

"Get away from him!" Eris yelled, holding Edmund tighter to her chest, "Foul wench."

The ogres threw Eris aside before they grabbed Edmund and held him by the arms. The hag stepped forward and slapped him hard across the face, and yet he did not stir. It was almost as if he was enchanted.

"Hag, what happened to your eye?" Eris taunted as she was held by the boggles, "Tell me again how Queen Susan's arrow blinded your eye. I know you told me before, but I do enjoy that story so much. Please tell me again so I may laugh pitifully at you."

Eris knew exactly what she was doing. She had no desire for the beating she would surely endure, but something told her Edmund needed to stay unconscious. Something told her, she was protecting him by keeping him asleep. And so Eris taunted Dalzell, who wore a patch over the eye that had been shot out by Susan. It was a fine sight to match her broken nose, courtesy of Eris.

"My master wishes him to suffer. He can't suffer if he isn't awake now, can he?" Dalzell taunted, staring curiously at Eris, "Do you know who my master is? You don't remember being blinded by his greatness when you and your fool aide were caught? Do you know why he wishes King Edmund to awaken? You are somehow trying to keep him from me, aren't you?"

"He has suffered enough because of you. It is because of you that he is not awake to begin with! Stupid hag, are you as dim witted as you are ugly?"

"Your words precede you, Princess." Dalzell said fully giving Eris her attention, "Do you forget that you are captive to me? Guards, help the fallen king to awaken."

Eris watched in horror as the ogres held a fire torch in front of Edmund and slowly moved it closer. On instinct, she decided to reopen an old wound. A wound of the hag's.

"Hag!" Eris yelled as she thrust her head forward and smashed her temple into the hag's already smashed nose, "I think I just broke your nose … again."

Sure enough, the ogres turned their attention to her as Dalzell screamed in agony. Edmund fell to the ground and Eris breathed a sigh of relief. She did not know why, but she was grateful that the hag had been denied. In a flash she was struck by an Ogre and sent flying into the wall behind her. She gasped breathlessly, the wind knocked from her. Before she could sit up, the hag had her by the chin and lifted her off the ground.

"Even after all this time in this dungeon, you remain defiant. I do hope the Rogue Warrior awakens soon. I really would like him to witness this." Dalzell said as the ogres grabbed Eris by an arm each and held her up, "Your people were like you. The ones who resisted him. They were fools, like you. Defiant to the end."

Eris screamed out in frustration, trying desperately to break free of the ogres so she could at least try to kill the hag herself. Her body was in no condition to offer up any resistance however. And yet her eyes were fierce with defiance, glaring at the witch as she fought back tears of anguish.

"My people … will not be forgotten. You will pay for what you've done!"

"Even now, you have no idea?" Dalzell taunted, before she slapped Eris with her scabby hand, "I let you live because I wanted you to suffer. I wanted you to despair for your people. I wanted you to know that I was using your image to turn King Peter away from … him. Obviously I failed because your image was simply flawed."

"Or perhaps it was because you're a stupid hag who underestimated King Peter's love!" Eris spat angrily, "And I hope whoever has the fortune of striking you dead will hold a mirror before you, so the last thing you see is your putrid hag face, equaled only in its fearsome ugliness by the black heart that beats within your putrid soul!"

"I can assure you, Princess. If anyone does have the fortune of striking me dead?" Dalzell said as she took hold of one of the boggle's swords, "It won't be you."

"I told your brother I would tell you he said hello … before I killed you. Your brother says hello …" Dalzell said before she thrust her sword in Eris's left side.

Eris's eyes went wide with both agony and disbelief. Her gasp was breathless as she felt the cold steel rip through her body. The hag snickered at her with her deviant smile. In a flash, Dalzell ripped the sword from Eris's body and the ogres threw her to the ground.

"You will die slowly. And you will know great agony before you die. I do hope he wakes up in time to see you breathe your last breath."

Eris could feel the life begin to fade from her body, but she refused to submit. She covered her wound with her hand, trying desperately to stem the blood flow. She shivered as the ogres once again grabbed for Edmund. She lurched forward and covered Edmund's body with her own. Gasping for breath and struggling to stay conscious, she held onto him as she felt Dalzell standing over her.

"Leave him for now. She will be dead soon enough."

"Dalzell!" Called a voice from outside the cell, "King Peter's armies are advancing their march upon us! They will be here within two days!"

Eris both welcomed and feared that news. She knew she would not last an hour, let alone two days. She feared what would happen to Edmund once she died. For she did not fear her own death. She welcomed it. Her people were gone, her life was over. All she wanted before she died, was to protect someone else's.

She shuddered as her body ran cold. Her breath became ragged, and her eyes grew heavy. Still she would not let Edmund go. Even when Dalzell and the guards had left the cell, she held on. She felt the life slowly fading, and wondered how long she would last.

"Edmund … tell my Jesahn I am sorry I could not wait for him. Tell Orrin … to take me home. And to live. He must live." Eris whispered, struggling to catch her breath, "Forgive me. I told you I would watch over you till he comes, but I cannot. I will watch over you until my last breath, King Edmund. That is all … I can give ..."

_**A SHIAN AND A GRIFFON**_

As Orrin and Jesahn flew toward Mt. Storm, they were both awed and confused by the sight they witnessed. A huge army of dark dryads and foul beasts were marching away from the hag's keep. They covered the mountainside and forests with their ranks. It was both a welcoming and eerie sight. Their numbers appeared to outnumber King Peter's, so Orrin was uncertain why they would run.

"They march away, Prince Orrin." said Seeko as he flew low and prepared to land, "Perhaps they have learned of King Peter's advance and do not wish for a battle."

"Cowards and demons, the lot of them. Let us hope that we are not too late to save King Edmund and my sister."

_**WAKE UP**_

"_Awake, Son of Adam_."

Edmund opened his eyes with a start. He felt a strange sense of cold throughout his body. He could see no light, not even from the hallway. He couldn't hear any noises, not even the boggle guards grunting.

He felt a heavy weight over his chest and realized it was Eris. His body ached from head to toe, and he cringed in agony as he sat up. Eris was cold and she did not respond to his movements. As he felt her skin he began fearing the worst.

"Pretty Eyes?" Edmund whispered, rubbing her back.

She did not respond. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he rubbed her back again. It was warm, but only just. He wasn't sure what that meant, for she still did not respond. He hoped it meant there was still life in her, and that it did not mean she had only just passed into death.

"Pretty Eyes, wake up. I'm ok." Edmund said with a shiver of fear in his voice, "I heard you. You protected me. Wake up, Pretty Eyes. Please wake up."

Silent tears streamed down his face as he became more desperate. He turned her face up on his lap and suddenly saw the gaping wound in her left side. He closed his eyes and begged for a miracle. For though he had barely known her in person, he had witnessed her from afar and he had seen her true character. He had been graced with her presence, and truly believed he owed her his life for getting him through his torment and suffering. He could not let her go quietly into the night. Not when she had done so much for him. How could she have been made to suffer and die? To spend the last of her days despairing for her people, only to suffer more in her efforts to protect him. He did not want to believe that she would suffer a fate so undeserving in a place so cold and defiling as this dungeon.

"Pretty Eyes?" cried a desperate Edmund, "Pretty Eyes? I still owe you a dance, Pretty Eyes."

And yet she had suffered an unjust fate. Princess Eris or 'Pretty Eyes', as he'd come to call her, had died. She had given her last breath to protect him. Even tired and weary as he was, he burst into tears and cradled her lifeless body in his arms. He sobbed into her hair with a great sorrow. He rocked her gently and kissed her temple.

"King Edmund?"

He looked up to see two Shian bursting through the door. He recognized Jesahn, and only by insignia did he realize the other Shian was Prince Orrin. The look that passed between them was revealing without any words being spoken. Orrin knelt down beside Eris and touched her face. And though he did his best to keep his anguish in, his eyes failed him, as did Jesahn's.

"Forgive me." Edmund sobbed, "She died for me. She died protecting me."

Not one look of blame was passed from Orrin or Jesahn, but their grief was undeniable. For a few moments the room was silent, with Orrin holding Eris's hand and kissing her face. And all Edmund could wonder was whether he would ever see such pretty eyes again.

"And so dies the last of my family. And the last hope for the Shian." Orrin said with barely contained tears, "Forgive me, Eris, for failing you as I have. But I will do as I promised father. I will take you home."

Edmund could barely keep the grief he felt inside. Any grief he felt now was increased by the sorrow he felt from Orrin. This moment was more significant than Edmund could realize at first. With Eris's death had come the last hope for the Shian to rebuild their kingdom. The last hope for another Shian to be born.

"That was the last thing she asked me. For you to take her home. And for you to live." Edmund said with eyes still swollen red from crying, "And to say sorry to Jesahn. She could not wait for you. She tried."

Without a word, Orrin picked up Eris's body and carried her to Jesahn. They shared a painful glance before Orrin handed Eris over to Jesahn. Edmund was not as familiar with Jesahn, but he knew the look of pain and lost love in his eyes. He knew Jesahn and Eris had shared a love that never knew words, because their rank and station prohibited them from doing so. He wondered how much they … or Jesahn at least, regretted that now. He thought then of his Peter, and wondered whether he would be able to overcome the taint their love had suffered.

Before Edmund could say anything, Orrin picked him up and carried him out. They formed a silent procession as they made their way out of the surprisingly abandoned dungeon. Though he spied more than a few dead boggles and ogres that must have been left behind to guard them, no doubt dispatched by Orrin and Jesahn on their way in. And though he had many questions. And though he wondered why he hadn't awoken until it was too late to help Eris. He let himself falter into Orrin's arms, and believe that somehow he would make Eris's death have meaning. Somehow.

_**FAREWELL, PRETTY EYES**_

The flight to SharShian aboard Seeko's back was as quiet as their departure from the hag's dungeon. He still questioned her motives. Had she run in fear? Why had she left him behind instead of dragging him with her? Was this all an effort to make him suffer in life?

The constant ache in his tortured body would not let him hold a coherent thought for too long. He felt ashamed that he, King of the Fallen, Rogue Warrior, Edmund the Just, had simply been unconscious while Eris was killed right next to him. If somehow he was being kept in a slumber, why? What purpose did it serve?

He could not remember feeling so weak before in his life. For though he wanted to sit up, he had no strength to. Instead, Orrin silently watched over him as they circled over SharShian. It was with some relief that he saw the colors and flags of Narnia inside the city. He could also see that an army bearing the flag of the high king, his Peter, was marching toward the city. And sure enough, he could see Peter aboard his white unicorn breaking into a gallop toward the city. Obviously he had seen the griffon circling above.

Still without a word, they landed atop the central castle tower in the innermost ring. Edmund's eyes were somber as he bore witness to the great and desolate city. He did not protest when Orrin picked him up and carried him toward the center spire. Jesahn led the procession, still carrying Eris in his arms.

"Can you stand, King Edmund?"

Edmund nodded obligingly and Orrin helped him rest his weight against a stone pillar. Edmund was grateful that Orrin had taken the time to find his armor and granted him the dignity of adorning it before they left the hag's dungeon. And not simply because he valued his modesty. He knew that he was about to bear witness to something akin to a funeral, and as weak and fraudulent as he felt, he wanted to look as respectful as possible.

Oerius was the first to arrive atop the spire, and he quickly surmised what was happening. He sent one of his foxes away and Edmund figured it was probably to give Peter advance warning. Edmund turned his eyes back to the center spire as Jesahn placed Eris's body atop a wooden mat, which sat over a stone slab.

It was then that the spire was rushed by Peter and Susan. Before they had a chance to say or do anything, Edmund raised his hand. He pointed silently toward Eris as Jesahn held a lit torch above her. Both Peter and Susan's eyes fell with sorrow and disbelief. And though Edmund had questions of doubt and anger for Peter, he knew this was not the time to air them.

In a show of unity, he gasped and pushed himself off the stone pillar. He staggered forward painfully, but refused the aid of Peter. Instead, he stood to Peter's right, while Susan stood at his left. Edmund could see Susan's eyes falling constantly to Orrin and recognized the emotion. It was love. When had that happened? Had it been so long since he'd seen Susan that she had enough time to fall in love? Then he realized, it had indeed been a long time.

The two kings and one queen of Narnia stood united in respect for the fallen Princess Eris. They watched in silence as Orrin stood before Eris's body and ran his hand along her face. His eyes were wet with tears and for the first time, Edmund witnessed him break down. He was saying goodbye to his sister.

"Eris, I have no words to express my pain. I fear my heart will not recover. You were my friend, my family, and my leader. I loved and cherished your smile, your sincerity, and your hope. With you, we bury the last hope for our people to ever start again. And so … as I bid you farewell, I consign the Shian Kingdom to history. The Shian are no more. This city is forfeit, as are our lands. Our people are dead. I will do as you ask and I will live. I will try to share with others the joy that our people knew. I will try to tell others of your loyalty, your compassion, and your love. For as long as I live, so will your memory. And I hope somehow you know that as much as you suffered, you still came home … in the end, you still came home."

Edmund found his own eyes begin to falter, as did Peter's and Susan's. Edmund blocked out the pain in his body, fighting off the urge to fall to the ground. If only Lucy was here. He wanted nothing more than to be able to stand up of his own volition. He wanted to stand proud and true, and pay respects. He did not wish to be broken as he was now. And yet he knew that pride was unbecoming, so he simply lowered his head in respect for the fallen.

Almost before he could realize, the torch was lowered and Eris's body was alight. And though he wished he could say something to express his gratitude to her. Something to express his grief at her passing. Words failed to form, lost in a gasp of tears and anguish.

"Your ashes will scatter to the four ends of our once great kingdom." Orrin said looking up at the sky, "So you will rest forever in the land that we both loved. This is my final gift for you, Eris. Goodbye."

At that moment, Edmund wanted nothing more than to turn and bury his head in Peter's shoulder. He wanted to shudder and cry and feel release for his grief and anguish. He wanted Peter to hold him and tell him that all would be well soon. And yet he could not. He could not bring himself to meet Peter's eyes for fear. Their time to deal with their own taint would come in the future. For now, he stood alone, watching Eris's body be consigned to ash.

"Farewell, Pretty Eyes."

_**OUR LOVE IS TAINTED**_

After a ceremony that was difficult and painful for both his body and his spirit, Edmund finally found some peace. The deserted city of SharShian provided many a secluded area for him to escape the eyes of others. Now he found himself in a small house that had housed an equally small family. He could not help but feel the melancholy of this place. He did not think anyone should occupy this city again.

Though many had offered to tend to him, he simply wanted to be alone. Only now did he remove his armor to look himself over thoroughly. His body was a wreck of red skin and gashes, wounds, and bruises. And though he attributed some of it to the treatment of his captors, he attributed most of it to Peter. Peter, who fortunately as high king had taken it upon himself to counsel Orrin on behalf of Narnia. Thus allowing Edmund time to slip away. Albeit very slowly, as his legs would barely walk, let alone run.

As battered and tortured as his body was, he knew he was in far better shape than he could have been. His wounds were clean and had obviously been tended to by Eris. His grief was still raw, and he found the solitude of this house allowed him to express it freely. He held his face in his hands and let his tears run free. They served him no good to be kept inside.

"Edmund?"

He looked up to see Peter standing winsomely at the door, almost seeking permission to enter. It was not at all like how a high king should stand. He kept his eyes from Peter, but did not object to his entering.

Edmund did not realize at first why Peter was staring at him so horrified. Until he realized that he wasn't wearing his chest armor and many of his wounds and sufferings were exposed to his sight. Self consciously, Edmund stood up and turned away, before reaching for his body plate.

"Ed …" Peter gasped, taking the body plate from Edmund, "What … what did they do to you?"

"You should go, Peter." Edmund said in as detached voice as he could muster, "I wish to be alone."

"Ed … please … I must speak with you. I must tell you w…"

"Do you know that she died to protect me?" Edmund shuddered, turning to face Peter, "Do you know that were it not for her, I would not be standing before you now? Do you really wish to know how these happened?"

"I ..."

"Do you see this?" Edmund said raising his neck so Peter could see the raw burn on it, "Do you see the ravagings on my back? Do you wish to see more? Do you wish to know that no part of me is untouched?"

"I don…"

And as much as Edmund tried to fight the anger within him, he could not. He was too tired and weary to compose himself or keep at bay his emotions. He wanted so much to be better than the jealousy or anguish or doubt that welled up within him. He wanted to block out the barrage of images that flooded his mind when he thought of Peter. He wanted to block out the constant reminder that his Peter had touched someone else. Had been intimate with someone else. Had loved someone else, almost completely enough to break their bond and kill him. In many ways, death would have been preferable to the weakened state of emotion he found himself in now.

"I felt everything." Edmund cried, his eyes finally meeting Peter's, "I felt everything, Peter. Every time she touched you. Every time you touched her. I felt it all! I saw it all in my mind."

Peter was too stunned to say a word. He simply stared dumbstruck and slack jawed as he realized he was the source of Edmund's suffering. His shame was great, but his need for Edmund would not let it overwhelm him. He would not run in shame. He had been kept from Edmund for too long. Somehow, he would face this and do whatever he needed to, to make things right.

"It almost killed me. Eris kept me here. She told me you loved me. She made me look at her and fight what was happening to me. She would not let me give up, when all I wanted was for you to finish what you were doing so I would die and feel pain no more. She did not deserve to die." Edmund whimpered as his eyes fell to the ground, "I understand now that I am only here because you love me. If you love another with your body or your soul, the bond will break, the magic will fade, and I will die. I am forever at your mercy. I should like you to stop loving me now, for I am weary."

"Ed, you don't mean that." Peter said stepping forward with his hand reaching for Edmund's face.

"Don't touch me!" Edmund yelled suddenly, mustering the strength from somewhere inside him to slap Peter's hand away, "Don't you ever touch me! You have tainted us!"

"Ed, I was enchanted. I was not myself!"

"I would have died before I let her touch me!" Edmund cried, slamming his fists against Peter's chest, "You said you'd wait for me! You said you'd wait for me …"

Peter still would not falter. He was grateful in some small way that Edmund's strength was not his own, for it afforded him the ability to enclose him in his arms. And though Edmund tried to pull free, he could not.

"I would die before I hurt you. I was not myself, I swear to you. I did not know." Peter cried, holding Edmund tight against his chest, "You are my love. You are my heart. I beg you to forgive me. I will do anything you ask."

And though Edmund tried to close his eyes and hear the words that Peter spoke. And though he welcomed the safety of Peter's chest catching his tears. And though he tried to let the sound of Peter's heartbeat lull him back to a place he called home. He could not. The pain was still too raw. The images still lingered in his mind. The touch of Peter's hands against his bare back did nothing but fill him with images of Peter touching _her_. Loving _her_. Loving anyone but himself.

"I cannot." Edmund said prying himself free, "The pain is too raw. It hurts when you touch me. And not just because my wounds have not healed. I cannot look at you without … seeing it in my mind, Peter. Seeing you with _her_."

Edmund stumbled on his weak legs toward the nearby table, where his small skin pouch sat beside his sword. He picked it up and opened it, while Peter watched on looking lost and unsure, even afraid.

"I know the blame is both of ours. My pride and your failure to trust me with what you knew. The blame is on us both." Edmund said as he pulled a silver ring from his pouch, "But this is something I cannot do."

Peter did not speak as Edmund forced the ring into his hand. His tears were too great to interrupt them with anything coherent. And yet he had enough sense in him to clasp his hand over Edmund's, refusing to let the ring remain in his own hand. Once again, he was grateful that Edmund's strength was so low that he could not pull away.

"No." said Peter, shaking his head and refusing to let Edmund's hand slip from his, "You're hurt. You're tired. You're grieving. This is no time to make such decisions. Please, Doubt-bucket. Don't give up on me. Please."

As their eyes met again, Peter could see Edmund falter. He was still much weaker than he let on, and Peter reached out to stable him. Edmund did not even have the strength to shake off Peter's grasp, as his head fell and he let out a gasping sigh. Still, Peter longed to place even the smallest kiss on Edmund's cheek, but he knew it would not be welcome. So instead, he simply held his outstretched hand to Edmund's side to keep him from falling. The other hand was still firmly clasped to Edmund's to prevent him from letting go of the ring.

"You're right, Peter. I am tired." Edmund sighed, "I am tired. I would like to sleep now."

"Do not give this back to me, Ed. I beg of you." Peter cried, his voice shuddering as he spoke, "You will break my heart, and I do not believe my heart could take that again. I know I have hurt you, but she did not break me. She did not break us. Her magic could not break us. It could not make me love anyone else but you. I tried to fight, Ed. You have to believe me. I tried to fight. I am dying inside with each day that has passed since then, for fear of this very moment when you would be unable to look at me without shame or disgust. I do not know how to rid us of her taint, but taint or not, I cannot live without you. Even if you must despair as you look at me, to have a life where you do not look at me at all is one I do not wish to live. So look at me with despair, but just look at me for the rest of my life. Do not leave my side, even if you must remain angry. Do not give this ring back, even if your heart despises it. And I will promise to love you for all of my life, even if you can no longer love me. I am sorry, my love. I am so sorry."

Finally, whether by sheer weariness or Peter's words, Edmund relented and pulled away with the ring still in his hand. And yet his eyes did not meet Peter's. And still Peter could feel as though perhaps the hag was right. Perhaps this was a fate much worse than death for either of them. She had indeed tainted their love.

"I can promise you nothing, Peter." Edmund sighed as he lay down on the empty bed beside him, "There is much work ahead. I only ask that until this battle is won and that hag is dead, that you treat me as you would a subject. We will tend to ourselves when her foul heart beats no more, and perhaps, perhaps then we will see if her taint is gone. Until then, I will obey, I will follow. I will serve you as my king. But that is all I can give you."

Peter's head fell with disbelief and anguish. Despair overwhelmed and he could feel his heart ache. He felt lost and uncertain, anything but magnificent. He struggled to find reason or inspiration for the right words to win Edmund back. But he could not. He could find nothing but the simplest statement. The simplest and truest statement he could make.

"I love you, Doubt-bucket." said Peter in almost a whimper, questioning and longing lacing his words.

It was more of a question than a statement. A question that longed for an answer from Edmund. He left his words hanging in the air, waiting and hoping that Edmund would at least return them. Instead, Edmund's eyes remained closed and he turned away from Peter. When finally Edmund spoke, it was neither to comfort or to reciprocate.

"Of course you do. It's the only reason I'm still breathing. I am bound to you, Peter. Whether we like it or not. I am bound to you." sighed a weary Edmund.

Edmund's words stung at Peter's heart and he feared that perhaps he would not be able to mend the hurt that kept their hearts apart. Edmund had drifted to sleep, leaving Peter standing like a lost sheep. Still, he could not bring himself to leave. Instead he stood and watched his love sleeping. He could see the lines of anxiety and turmoil that plagued him. Finally, he left Edmund to rest on his own. He paced quickly to where Roan perched upon a watch tower. As if he knew instinctively that he was to be summoned, Roan swooped down to Peter's side with a regal bow.

"What is it you require of me, Sire?"

"Roan, I would ask you to fly back to Cair Paravel as fast as you can. Inform Queen Lucy that King Edmund is gravely ill and requires her attention. Bring her back at your best possible speed."

"As you command, King Peter." Roan said before he tore into the night sky.

"I will win you back, my little Doubt-bucket." Peter shuddered with watery eyes, "I will win you back. And she will pay for us, for Eris, and for the Shian. I promise you. She will pay."

_**FINDING HOPE, WHEN HEARTS ARE WEARY**_

Long after her light had been extinguished, Orrin remained standing at Eris's pyre. He stood watch like some ward, afraid to turn away or leave his charge. Susan had waited patiently for the right moment to speak with him alone, and now she believed her opportunity had come. Her heart broke for the man who had quickly filled her life with a love she did not believe she would ever have. She moved softly and gently behind him, before she touched her hand to his.

"You should rest, Susan." Orrin said with a weak smile, "You have journeyed hard today. You must rest."

"How can I?" Susan asked as she laced their fingers together, "I will rest when you rest. And I will stay with you. I will stay by your side, because you are my prince. And because it is my place to stand with you … when you hurt, and when your heart is weary with grief. I will be your strength, when you have none."

"I am afraid to leave her side, because I know once I do … I will never stand by her side again."

Gently, Susan touched her hand to his cheek and traced his tears with her fingers. He turned his face to hers and she kissed him, chaste and warm. When she pulled away, she smiled lovingly and met his eyes. Her hands remained on his face, their eyes locked on one another. He smiled a tiny smile, which was both grateful and fearful.

"The Shian Kingdom is dead. Have you a place in your heart for a man who has nothing to give but his loyalty and devotion?"

"I do."

"Then you give me reason to live. For without you, I would journey with the last of my people, Jesahn and our entourage. I would hunt the hag down and spend my last breath making sure she did not unleash her evil upon any other creature. Because of you, I will still hunt that hag, but I will do so with a desire to live so that I may return to you and bask in your radiance again. I thank you, Susan, for you are the only light in my life. And for me … that is enough."

"The Shian need not be dead." Susan whispered, "They can live on … in me. Through me. Through us."

No more words needed to be said. Orrin closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Susan's. He clutched her hand and for a moment, he shuddered. He shuddered for the grief in his heart that had been replaced by warmth, and a hope that could not have existed were it not for Susan. And so they stood, side by side, into the night. Susan did as she promised; she did not rest without him. She remained his strength, when he had none. And she stood by his side, while he watched over his sister's ashes for the very last time.

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**

**2.8 - One of the Many  
**Peter leads Narnia to battle, in a quest for justice for the Shian and Eris, and to redeem himself. Edmund's memories help him realize a truth he was blinded to. Narnia's greatest champion is called to a challenge by the hag. Peter struggles as Edmund pulls further away from him, and find a tainted love is not so easy to cure.

* * *

**A/N**: Pretty sad chapter, I know, but kicking ass will come soon enough. Another monster, and one that I still found myself having to cut scenes out of. This story is evil I tell you. But I am almost at the end of the second volume. YAY for me! Next chapter it all goes down with Peter and company facing off with the hag, and making her pay for tempting Peter and killing Princess Pretty Eyes, who at least died like a hero, but her death signals the end of the Shian Kingdom. So sad. The hag must die, mustn't she? Pretty Eyes is no more, and so too are the Shian, but questions still remain and Edmund holds the key. Lots of hints for the future, and answers to the past. Peter and Edmund will have a time trying to find one another again, with guilt heavy on both sides. I estimate two more chapters in this volume, at the most. The next chapter could be the final of this volume, it just depends on whether it's too long and needs to be broken in two. And then the last volume, yay for me again! This story does not let me sleep, I tell you. Reviews make me feel good! 


	15. V2E8: One of the Many

_**JUST and MAGNIFICENT  
**Volume 2 - Through the Fire_

**_2.8 - One of the Many_**

_Volume 2 of Just and Magnificent takes place about 2 years after the events of the movie. It is the second of three volumes. It is AU and if you haven't figured out, contains slash and incest. Hopefully you find it handled in a way that is as pure as possible.  
**Summary:** Peter and Edmund struggle to find their way back to each other. The hag has one last deception up her sleeve. The battle is on!  
**Warnings:** Slash, Incest, Love, Romance, Adventure, Mystery, and umm this chapter is another MONSTER  
**Disclaimer:** Only characters that are mine are the Pretty Eyes People from Shian! All the rest belong to that master of awesomeness, C.S. Lewis_

_**MEMORIES IN BALANCE**_

"How much farther?" Edmund asked, as the keeper guided him through Salei Barion.

Edmund's eyes were closed, and he was forced to use his instincts to track the keeper. He had already seen too much of Salei Barion. More than the living should be allowed to see. Yet he was no ordinary living, he had once been a fallen himself. And though his memory of that time had been wiped when his life was restored, these memories would stay.

His mind still filled with thoughts of what he had seen in the slab that bore his name. Hints of the future. This whole place somehow felt like a giant clue that he could not decipher.

"We will reach the end soon."

"Might I ask, what is the meaning of the two … well … I mean, half of this place seemed like a green field. Peaceful. The other was a dark, despairing place, like some void filled with the fallen. And then you, you appear as both a minotaur and a centaur. What is the nature of it all?"

"Once again, you are beginning to ask the right questions. Balance, Son of Adam. Balance must be kept. This place is neutral. I am neutral. I keep balance. You are a part of that balance. For now, all you need to know is for every action, there is a reaction. A check to every balance must be made. Your fallen army was not granted the gift of Salei Barion without a price. Balance must be kept. One day, you will understand. It is the way of things. I do not take sides. I simply keep balance until the day the stars rain down from the heavens. In this place, balance must be kept …"

_**GUILT**_

Even though Peter knew that Edmund did not wish to be touched. Even though Peter knew Edmund would not welcome his presence. Still, Peter could not bring himself to be anywhere else but beside his weary and wounded love. He sat, as he had done many times before, simply watching Edmund sleep.

Peter's eyes were raw and his heart heavy with grief. The day's events had not been welcoming. Eris's death had cast everyone in a somber mood. Particularly those who knew her. Her death coupled with the painful reunion with Edmund had set Peter into a melancholy that he wished would leave him.

He longed to reach out his hand and touch Edmund's cheek, but every time his fingers came close, he would pull them away in shame. He could not bring himself to touch the object of his tested, but unfailing love. For he knew that Edmund did not desire his touch, or his presence. These thoughts only fueled anguished tears that had plagued him relentlessly.

"Edmund, I have a confession to make. I no longer feel worthy of your love or your affection. But as much as I would like to be a dignified king and accept the fact that I have hurt you more than you could ever forgive, I am weak for you. As long as I live, that will never change. So I will glimpse what I can of your attention and affection, even if it is just a tiny speck compared to the love we once shared. The years I spent without you were the worst I have ever endured. And so I do believe that even as unworthy as I am … I cannot let you go. I cannot live without you, my love."

Peter's heart ached as he stretched his hand out to Edmund's. Yet he felt completely unworthy. Once again, he pulled his hand back before their skin touched. His eyes welled up with tears as he fell to his knees beside the bed. He laid his head down on the warm sheets and closed his eyes. With a tired gasp, he stretched out his hand along the bed and let it rest an inch from Edmund's. So close, and yet it might as well have been an ocean between them, for he still could not bring himself to touch Edmund.

Time passed on, and as both kings slept, they were soon joined by a queen. The youngest queen of Narnia, Lucy, found the sight curious and woe some. Though her older siblings believed her naïve to the nature of love, or things that seemed to concern only adults, she too had grown in the years since arriving in Narnia.

She knew the deception of the hag would bring a dark cloud over the love between her two brothers. A love she found curious at first, but had never denied. It would be unnatural to her now for them to be anything but in love. And so she found the sight before her distressing and chided herself for falling for the hag's deception. The hag had deceived her, almost killed Mr. Tumnus, killed Princess Eris, and driven her brothers to despair.

She looked down sympathetically at Peter who was in the most uncomfortable position of kneeling on the floor, yet still with his head resting on the bed. When she saw Edmund however, her eyes went wide with horror. His eyes were sunken with dark lines, while his chest was riddled with gashes, wounds, bruises and sights she found horrifying to behold.

Immediately she moved to Edmund's side and pulled out her vial of fireflower cordial. Even as he slept she hovered the vial above his mouth and let the tiniest drop fall in. For even the greatest ailment or injury would usually succumb to the cordial's healing properties. She watched in silence for a few moments for a sign the cordial was working. Though she had faith in its ability, she knew the nature of Edmund's injuries were magical, even mysterious in nature. She had heeded the warning that the cordial would cure _almost_ any ailment, and she hoped Edmund's condition would not be the exception.

Gratefully she realized it was not. She could see her cordial working its way through his body and smiled in relief. With a smile that still held an air of innocence, she quietly left the room, hoping that the cordial would heal more than Edmund's physical wounds.

In mere moments, Edmund opened his eyes feeling almost like a new man. As he moved to sit up, his wounds were still present and his movements stunted, but to a degree far easier to handle than when he'd gone to sleep. He knew this healing was not of the natural kind and instantly realized that somehow Lucy had come to aid him in his sleep.

He took in a deep breath and felt a new clarity of mind. The rush of grief and anguish that pervaded him, now seemed to lessen. It still lingered in his heart, but he felt more capable to set it aside and not let it overwhelm him. There was work to do, and no time to waste.

"She must be stopped." Edmund whispered to himself, "I will come for you, Hag."

Feeling reinvigorated, he was ready to jump off his bed and suit up his armor. It was then that he saw the most sorrowful sight of Peter laying half on, half off his bed. Even in his sleep, Peter's brow was pained, and his face seemed almost tortured. He seemed strained with guilt. It was an expression that Edmund despised seeing. Though his heart still ached to think of what Peter had done with the witch, he could see Peter was equally heartbroken.

No matter what the state of their love was, he could not bear to see Peter so lost and upset. Yet he too could not bring himself to touch Peter. It was still hard enough even to look upon him, for his mind would inundate with images of Peter in lust with another. Such was the taint of the witch's deception.

"Peter." whispered Edmund, "Peter, wake up."

Peter gently stirred, his eyes opening blearily. He looked up at Edmund, and even now his eyes were filled with an anxious horror, even fear. As if he knew he was not supposed to be here. And yet Edmund had made no sign of anger toward him.

"I'm sorry." Peter said with a shake in his voice, "I was going to leave. I just …"

Edmund wanted nothing more than to reassure Peter that it was ok. He felt horrible for Peter, and yet he knew he wasn't ready for them to start healing their relationship. It wasn't time. It couldn't be done. Not until that hag was dead. And yet he wondered whether Peter could hold to keeping their love at bay. For even now, Peter was fraught and ragged with guilt and anguish. How long could they last without addressing the wounds that had tainted their love?

"I'll go." Peter said with eyes still wrought with hurt, standing to his feet, "I'm sorry."

"Peter?"

"Yes, my lo… I mean, yes, Ed?" Peter asked, doing his best to look reasonable.

"I'm sorry too."

It was a statement said with the smallest of smiles, and the simplest of words. Yet it said so much for both. It was a simple, yet important offering that was not lost on Peter. It forced a smile that was both grateful and sad, all at once. As if not wishing to tempt fate or push his luck anymore than he had already, Peter left with a smile that barely hid the tears that threatened to spill.

_**SHE COMES LIKE A GHOST IN THE NIGHT**_

"King Peter!" General Lero called as he cantered to Peter's side, "Seeko has reported the hag's army has surfaced to the west. They are marching for us."

"The nerve of that hag." Peter said as he felt his anger rise up, "Well she has spared us distance to march, of that we should be grateful. But she has only hastened her own seeing to."

"As per your orders, the army has been on standby to march. We await your command, Sire."

"Summon General Oerius to me. Tell Seeko to continue tracking her. I would also like you to summon Prince Orrin."

In one of the Shian's former cartography rooms, Peter waited anxiously for Oerius to join him. Though Peter was still lost in thoughts of Edmund, he had forced himself to focus on the task at hand. Nothing could stop the justice Dalzell would face at the hands of Narnia.

"King Peter, how may I be of service?" Prince Orrin asked as he entered the room, followed closely by the loyal centaur, Oerius.

"Prince Orrin, how are you holding up today, chap?"

"I am agreeable, Sire. Thank you for your concern."

"I know you are still burdened with grief, but I must ask you. What plans do you have for your kingdom?"

"None. Jesahn and my entourage are the only survivors of the Shian. There are no females. We have no way to further our kind. We have no way to defend our borders. No way to support our economy. But we have accepted our fate. There are many creatures who inhabit our lands with us, we would see that they are given title to whatever they desire before scavengers pick off the rest. I would have you divide the rest up as you see fit, King Peter."

Peter sighed in disappointment. As much as he wanted to offer up words of encouragement or ways to convince Orrin to retain the lands of the Shian, he knew there was no other way. He nodded in agreement, but did not grant Prince Orrin leave just yet.

"Please kneel." Peter said as he drew his sword.

Without understanding what was happening, Orrin knelt before Peter. For though he was a subject of the now dead Shian Kingdom, he felt humbled whenever in the presence of the magnificent king of Narnia. The dissolution of his kingdom made him feel less like the prince of old, and more like a lost warrior without a home. He felt somehow Peter was about to address this.

"You are hereby knighted into the Order of Justice, to serve as the newly returned King Edmund the Just's first liege, upon our return to Cair Paravel." Peter said as he touched his sword to Orrin's shoulders, "Rise, Sir Orrin of Shian, Knight of Narnia."

With a smile that was both grateful and somber, Orrin rose to his feet. For the first time since he had felt the despair of losing his people, Orrin truly felt he belonged somewhere again. He bowed respectfully and Peter returned the gesture with a warm smile.

"You did not think we would leave you behind once this was over, did you?"

"I assumed nothing, Sire." Orrin said with a nod, "But I am esteemed that you would afford such an honor to me. I would like to ask if those who remain of my people, Jesahn, and my entourage, would be welcome in Narnia? I cannot leave them alone."

"And I would not expect you to. Of course they will return with us and serve with you in whatever capacity you believe would suit them best. And besides, I do believe my sister would have my head if I let you slip away now, wouldn't she?"

And though it was a rare sight to see a male Shian blush, Orrin did just that. Oerius, being the proper noble centaur that he was, could see the Shian was almost squirming with discomfort. His proper demeanor afforded him only the opportunity to curl his lips ever so slightly.

"I will take that as a yes." Peter laughed, before motioning for Orrin and Oerius to join him beside the map table, "I have other matters I need to discuss with both of you. Prince Orrin, you know this land best. You have seen the hag's forces. She marches from the east to meet us. Where do you believe our best position would be to meet her army in battle?"

"Here, in the Zonal plains." Orrin said pointing to it's location on the old map, "If we march from the western side, you will have the higher ground and be able to provide vantage points for your archers. Her numbers are great so you would be wise to force her through the center stone pass, narrowing her army and giving your infantry more opportunity to meet them head on, while your archers provide cover."

"I think you're going to fit in just fine, Orrin." Peter smiled, "General Oerius, what strategy would you apply against an army of this nature?"

And so the three continued planning their military strategies. Oerius, the great battle strategist and trusted general of Peter's. Orrin, the newly knighted citizen of Narnia, whose knowledge of Shian territory made him an invaluable asset. Peter the Magnificent, whose steadfast leadership and wisdom beyond his years made him the greatest King that Narnia had ever known.

_**A WARNING OF THINGS TO COME**_

Edmund the Just, was not the greatest King that Narnia had ever known. On the contrary, he was a king still whispered as a traitor by some of Narnia's own citizens. With all his sacrifice, his initial betrayal was still hard for some to overlook. As the younger king walked through the army camp that had just been set up, he found himself feeling like a fish out of water.

The entire march from the city of SharShian to their current base in the Zonal plains had been awkward and uncomfortable for Edmund. He did not feel as though he truly had the army's respect enough to lead them in any capacity. He knew they would follow as their duty dictated, but he would never be their Peter the Magnificent. He would always be the shadow. The lesser king. Now more than ever, he felt like a shadow. Learning to find his straps again in a kingdom he should have been a part of for over two years.

The last time he led an army was in the battle for Cair Paravel over a year earlier. In the time since, he had become the rogue warrior. A wanderer, adventurer, with the great lion as his sometime companion. It was a title he found truer to life now than ever before. He felt alone, isolated, and apart. Especially now that Peter was respecting his request for space till the battle was over. Peter would make him feel like he belonged, and that he was protected. When he was with Peter, he did not care what others thought of him. When he was with Peter, he did not feel alone.

His former fallen army treated him with nothing but utter and sincere respect and gratitude. Most of the regular army did the same. But it was with the former fallen that he found himself gravitating towards. Perhaps they could at least understand how he was feeling. And with them, he felt truly respected. With them, he did not feel like a shadow of a great and magnificent king, or a being whose very life hung in the balance of another's love. It did little to increase his self worth to know how dependant he was on Peter's love. His fate did not truly feel as though it belonged to him. So much so that for the battle ahead, he chose to wear his fallen king armor instead of the traditional colors of Narnia.

"_The hag sends a messenger_!"

Edmund raised his head to see a dark knight approaching the camp. He approached alone on a dumb horse wearing armor that looked eerily familiar to Edmund's own. The closer he came into sight, the more Edmund had the distinct feeling that perhaps …

"King Edmund! King Peter has summoned you to join him!"

Edmund nodded in response to the herald messenger. He made his way to the center of the camp where the dark knight now stood surrounded by Narnian infantry. Peter stood opposite him, flanked by Susan, Oerius, and Prince Orrin.

Without saying a word, the dark knight stepped forward and handed a large scroll to Oerius. Oerius opened the scroll and scanned its contents before handing it to Peter. Edmund fell into line beside Susan, and waited for Peter to finish reading the scroll.

"Wait here, Messenger." Peter said gruffly, "Queen Susan, King Edmund, Oerius, please join me."

The group made their way into Peter's tent and waited for him to speak. He studied them all intently for a few moments, lingering on Edmund longer than the others. At first Edmund believed it was because of their damaged relationship, but he soon realized it was more likely related to the hag's message.

"She has issued a challenge." Peter said finally, "A challenge for the Shian lands. If she wins, we give her the former Shian territories without a battle. If we win, she will retreat without a battle. Either way, she is offering a challenge which offers the chance to avoid bloodshed."

"What is the nature of her challenge, Peter?" Susan asked with mistrust, "She cannot be trusted. Does she wish to challenge you personally?"

"No. She is offering her greatest champion to duel against our greatest champion." Peter said, once again his eyes fell on Edmund, "She challenges the Rogue Warrior. The one who defeated _him_."

"I think she means me, Su." Edmund sighed, "She wishes to challenge me. Does it say who I will be challenging? You do know she is deceiving you again?"

Edmund quickly realized he should have left 'again' out of his sentence. It was not an attack by any means, but the wounded look on Peter's face said otherwise.

"Of course I jolly well know she is deceiving me _again_." Peter snapped, before pressing his hand against his forehead in thought, "I do not know what her intent is, but obviously she will not hold her end of the bargain if we challenge her and win."

"We will beat her at her own game. Obviously she plans to use the challenge as a means to win the Shian lands without bloodshed. But if she fails in her challenge, she will no doubt have a strategy to take you by surprise."

"To take _us_ by surprise, Edmund. Last I checked, you were a King of Narnia. Even if I see you have chosen not to dress the part." Peter said with a sigh, "Why you almost bloody well look like that blasted knight out there."

Edmund did not respond, but pondered over Peter's statement. Though Peter might not have intended, his statement rang truer than Edmund could deny. The knight waiting outside did indeed wear armor strikingly similar to Edmund's fallen armor. Was it purely coincidence?

"She has no honor, Sire." Oerius said with a raised eyebrow, "She is trying to dictate the manner in which this battle takes place."

"If we accept this challenge, we must position our army offensively, in order to move the instant we must." Susan with a cool, collected tone, "She is not aware that the good dryad have pledged their allegiance. We could use them to our advantage and bring them in from the rear of the hag's army."

"Who is her champion?" Edmund asked curiously, "Who does she wish me to fight?"

"Probably the chap who brought us this message in the first place." Peter said reading the scroll again, "Her champion is a dark knight named Serfiq."

Edmund froze with disbelief, his face becoming tense and serious. That name had lingered in his memory. Now it had resurfaced, both in his dreams and now in front of his very eyes. And though he still had questions, he began to piece together more of the clues that his memory held. Balance must be kept. Was balance about to be restored now? Was this a sign of things to come?

"I accept the challenge." Edmund said with a brief nod, "But I would advise that you prepare for battle regardless of the outcome. The hag cannot be allowed to escape."

Peter contemplated the challenge for a moment. His mind was heavy with unease, and his eyes would constantly cast themselves on Edmund. Finally he nodded in agreement, and handed the scroll to Oerius.

"Oerius, inform our army of the challenge and King Edmund's agreement to accept it. Ready our forces for battle. Susan, can I have a moment with Edmund alone?"

"Of course, Peter." Susan said with a nod before she followed Oerius out of the tent.

Edmund stood awkwardly, trying not to make eye contact with Peter. He could feel Peter's eyes on him, in a manner that was entirely unsettling. It was difficult for Edmund to decipher whether Peter was in high king mode, or had more personal intentions. Finally, unable to take any more of the silence between them.

"What is it, Sire?" Edmund asked, before receiving a stern look from Peter.

"Do not begin with that, Ed. I am not in the mood for your … indifference."

"Then what is it you require of me?"

"Ed!" said an annoyed Peter, "Will you at least give me the dignity of reminding you how much I bloody well love you before I send you off to challenge some fallen knight and before I go into battle and get my head chopped off?"

"You will not have your head chopped off." Edmund said before a smirk refused to hide itself and he grinned mischievously, "It looks far prettier attached to your neck."

Though he did his best to look cross, Peter soon broke into laughter. Edmund simply smiled warmly, almost blushing in response. It served to alleviate some of the tension between them.

"You have the most wonderful smile, Ed. I have missed it so." said Peter with a melancholy smile of his own.

Edmund suddenly felt himself blushing again. He smiled coy and shy, as only he could, which only served to make Peter smile even brighter. Then, as if not wanting to let himself succumb anymore to Peter's charm, his face became somber and serious.

"I will not fail you, my king." Edmund nodded, "Good luck, to both of us."

Edmund turned to leave, and immediately heard the sigh escape Peter's lips. It was quickly followed by Peter speaking again, using his high king tone to make sure he paid attention;

"Ed, we have to talk about this. We have to talk about _us_. I cannot bear this a moment longer."

"We can talk after the battle."

"No!" Peter yelled, furiously, "That's what you said at Beruna, and then look what happened? You died on me. And you were as melancholy then as you are now. I'm not letting you go into battle again without making sure you know how much you mean to me. We are having this conversation now, whether you like it or not."

With a look of resignation, Edmund slowly turned himself around. He looked Peter in the eye, surprising both himself and Peter. Edmund willed himself to hold the stare, as if inviting Peter to look into his soul. He wanted Peter to feel all his own self doubts and fears, without having to say them. He wanted Peter to know how lost and afraid he was, without having to say so with words.

Peter's eyes spoke volumes of their own. They were sad and mournful, and unfaltering in their contact with Edmund. Peter stepped forward with a sympathetic smile and tentatively raised his hand to Edmund's cheek. Edmund stepped away swiftly, drawing Peter's immediate look of hurt and disappointment.

"I am lost, Peter." Edmund said finally, "I do not know where I belong."

"Then let me find you." Peter begged, "You belong with me."

"Of that I am certain. It is obvious to me now that I have no choice in the matter. I belong to you or I die. But you … you are bound to nothing. I live and breathe depending on your love. I have no fate of my own. It is not that I am ungrateful to be alive … but, I … do feel as though … I only have a half life. The others, they got to have their life back. I did not. I do not belong. They do not trust me. They will not follow me. I am nothing without you. I am not alive, I am not loved, I am not whole, if you do not love me. That is the most terrifying thought. I am nothing without you, Peter." Edmund said looking as despondent as when he had first returned as a fallen king, "I am nothing. Nothing but a hero for hire. And a king for entertainment and comparison. I am your shadow. I am nothing without you. And though I knew in my heart that I would never be whole unless I was by your side, suffering in that dungeon and realizing just how fragile my own existence is … is not at all comforting. At least before I knew, I had the illusion of believing I controlled my own fate. Now I know better. I truly am nothing without you."

"And what makes you think I'm bloody something without you?" Peter snapped, his eyes filled with angry tears, "I understand your fears and your doubts. I cannot imagine how this must make you feel. I am sorry that you suffered. I am sorry that we had to learn this way. But I swear, you will never have to learn again. Come home. Come back to me, please. I will make you smile again, I promise."

Peter's attempts at composing himself had quickly failed. He stood before Edmund a broken and desperate man. His eyes were as desperate as the day he cried over a dying Edmund at Beruna. He pleaded with his tears and his cries, oblivious and uncaring of whether anyone outside the tent could hear.

"Please don't do this to me anymore. I want you to come home to me. Don't push me away." Peter sobbed anxiously, "I love you. Please come back to me."

Edmund felt his own resolve breaking and his eyes began to falter and fill with anxiety. He had no heart or desire to see his Peter so distraught, desperate, or anxious. He had no want to see Peter hurting, when clearly he was hurting more than Edmund could bear to see.

"If you are nothing without me, and I am nothing without you, then let us be something wonderful together. Don't fight it, Ed. Don't let her win. Don't let her break us."

Finally, Edmund could bear it no longer. To see Peter so upset and distraught was enough to break down the wall he'd put up between them. His face fell with uncertainty and he stepped forward toward Peter. Peter in turn raised his hand and held it an inch from Edmund's face. Though they were so close, there seemed to be an almost invisible barrier that prevented them from taking the last step.

The need in Peter's eyes was palpable. The begging and desperation, so unlike a king, but so reflective of Peter's love. He gazed longingly at Edmund, waiting for the sign that he could finally touch him again. Though Edmund still seemed conflicted, Peter could see he was slowly coming around.

Edmund finally succumbed, with more veracity than Peter expected. Where Peter would have been grateful for the privilege to just touch his fingers to Edmund's face, Edmund instead threw his arms around Peter with a wailing cry. It was as if a dam had been released. Edmund, the rogue warrior, now seemed like nothing more than a lost child who had finally found their way home.

Peter could barely believe that finally Edmund had come back to him. With a tormented and relieved cry, Peter sobbed as fiercely as Edmund. They gripped their arms around each other so tight they left bruises. Such was the need and desire in their hearts to finally come together. One cry could barely be distinguished from another.

"She never had me, Ed. She never had _me_. I am only for you, I swear, my love." Peter sobbed furiously, "I am only for you."

"I'm still falling without you, Peter." Edmund cried, burying his head in Peter's neck, "Don't let me fall."

For a time nothing could be heard except the sweet release of tears, born of a love that had been tainted, but never broken. Finally, the two kings could grieve for the suffering they had both endured, and the anguish they'd suffered because of it. Edmund held on like a child, refusing to break free from Peter. Peter in turn had buried his head in Edmund's shoulder, using it as a repository for his tears.

"Marry me. Please marry me." Peter begged into Edmund's shoulder, "Please, Ed."

Still overcome with emotion, Peter held his hands to the side of Edmund's neck and pressed their foreheads together. There were no smiles or joy in their eyes, but there was relief and an understanding that each had suffered. Though Edmund's body may have suffered as much as his soul, it was obvious that Peter's wounds were just as deep, perhaps even deeper. And though they had come together, it was obvious these wounds would take some time to fully heal.

"I'm so sorry, my love." Peter cried, "I'm so sorry. Please marry me. I promise you, I will never fail you again. I need us to be married, Ed. Protocol be damned, I want us married the minute we return to Cair Paravel. Please."

Finally, Edmund found a smile. It was small, but it was sincere. He gazed into Peter's eyes and found himself feeling loved, no longer alone, no longer isolated. If Peter truly was his world and the only reason for his life, perhaps that would not be so bad a thing.

"I still feel as though I have half a life. A life that is not truly mine. But when I look at you, I think how wonderful that life may be." said a contemplative Edmund.

As if to satiate a need that had long been denied, the two kings tilted their heads together. Edmund's mouth fell agape as he felt Peter's breath upon his. It seemed like an age since they had been so close. An age since they'd kissed. Unfortunately for them, they were interrupted before their lips came within an inch of each other's.

"I do hate to interrupt something I most definitely am grateful to see, but … there is the small matter of a hag to see to. I'd very much like her head by sundown." Susan said with a curt nod, "Come along."

"Of course." Edmund said with a sigh, before pulling away from Peter, "And of course, I have a challenge to see to."

"And I have a battle to lead." Peter sighed, his eyes smiling ever so slightly, "You will come back to me this time, won't you, Ed? This will not be another Beruna or Battle of Cair Paravel? My heart can only take so much."

"I will come back, Peter. It is not I who will ever leave you after all. It is you who will leave me." Edmund said with a small smile, "When this battle is over, before we even speak of marriage, there is something I will need to tell you. But for now, just know that I am grateful to have you, Peter. For whatever time I have, I will be grateful."

With a small nod, Edmund smiled at Peter before adorning his helmet. Peter wiped his eyes as best he could and followed Edmund out of the tent. Much to Edmund's surprise, the entire Narnian army cheered for him as he marched out.

"_All hail King Edmund the Just! Champion of Narnia!_"

Though Edmund was surprised to see such unanimous support, he was grateful for it. However, he noticed the slight raised eyebrow coming from Oerius. He realized the centaur must have spoken for him after informing the army of the challenge. He was grateful for the centaur's loyalty, and saluted him accordingly.

Peter stepped up beside Oerius as Edmund marched toward the center plains between the Narnian Army and the hag's. He gulped nervously and anxiously. For though he knew Edmund was a much greater fighter than anyone realized, he would always be his Edmund. Someone to watch out for. Someone to worry over. Someone he could not bear to lose again.

_**A DUEL OF A TIME**_

Edmund gripped his sword with two hands as he circled his opponent. There was indeed a connection between them. A connection Edmund was beginning to understand. As the crowd of onlookers cheered for their own champion, Edmund wondered just what the nature of this knight's appearance was.

"I know your name, Serfiq." Edmund taunted, keeping his distance, "I am not afraid of you. You are one of the fallen. Are you not? Are you my opposite? Is there an army out there who serves you? Where are they? Is this what the keeper meant? You are the price of the Fallen Army of Beruna? You serve the one who was many?"

"_Was_?" The dark knight responded, a snicker in his voice, "Do you truly believe a mere Son of Adam is capable of destroying the dark power? Do you place that much faith in your little lion?"

Edmund responded to the knight's taunt by charging forward. Their swords met in a deafening clash of metal. Edmund soon found that the knight wielded a strength that he too possessed when he was a fallen king. Now as a bound mortal, he no longer had the brute strength to match the knight, even though he was stronger than most.

Still, Edmund used the knight's lumbering power to his advantage. He used his speed, which was more than a match for the knight's. He parried the knight, but knew the longer the duel went on, the more it would turn to the knight's favor. The fallen do not tire as quickly as the living. As much as he fancied a sporting duel, it was time for this to end and show the knight just who he was dealing with.

As the knight swung his sword down at him, Edmund rolled to the side and charged up with his sword. He pierced through the knight's armor and right through his chest. Edmund pulled his sword out as the knight fell to his knees.

"Yield, and I will help you break the bonds that bind you to serve him."

"I served Aslan." The knight moaned, "I fought the witch before the winter and failed. Now he has forsaken us. Now we are bound to the one who is many, because of you. Finish this, Rogue Warrior. Lest your eyes deceive you again."

"What?"

Before Edmund could respond, he was blinded as the knight threw off his helmet. He covered his eyes but by now was too familiar with this sensation to forget its meaning. Instinctively, he closed his eyes and swung his sword at the knight's head, his heart rising with fear. Surely it could not be.

_**THE BATTLE IS ON**_

Peter covered his eyes, as did all who were watching the duel. A flash so blinding that no one could actually see what had happened. And yet when uncovered his eyes and looked to where Edmund was just fighting, his heart froze with fear.

"Where did they go?" Peter yelled, "What happened!"

"The hag's army is charging!" Seeko cried from the skies, "She has deceived us!"

"To arms!" Peter yelled on instinct, mounting his steed as Oerius galloped in beside him, "To arms, Narnia!"

And sure enough, as quickly as the duel had ended, the battle had begun. Peter had no inkling of where Edmund was, but he knew they would be together again soon. He feared Edmund's battle was no less significant than his own.

He rode hard and furious as Susan ordered the archers to shower down on Dalzell's army. The ranks of Narnia's fastest joined Peter in a line as they crashed through the hag's frontline. He spied the hag herself standing far behind the battle lines. The ominous sight of a sea of Dark Dryad stood behind her. She snickered at Peter as he battled furiously with a horde of boggles and ogres.

"You have been deceived for the last time, King Peter! Where is your great champion tohelp you now?" She cried, her voice piercing the thousands of battle cries between her and Peter, "It is time to meet your fate!"

**- TO BE CONCLUDED -**

**2.9: Through the Fire**

The battle is on against the hag. Will she finally be made to pay for her crimes? What mystery awaits Edmund? Will Peter and Edmund make it through the fire that has tainted their love and finally marry? The battle will end in the final chapter of Just and Magnificent V2: Through the Fire

* * *

**A/N**: Expect a bloody long ass chapter next. Volume 2 will come to an end, but fear not you fans of JAM, all 2 of you, for I will follow it up swiftly with the final volume of my little contribution to Narnia, with Just and Magnificent V3: The Price We Pay For Love. But I am getting ahead of myself. Peter and Edmund have come somewhat closer together, but there are still wounds to mend, and they will take some time. But it is a start, and it's obvious that Peter is completely mad with love for Ed, and so he should! The mystery only served to deepen for Edmund, but all shall be revealed. Come back for the final of this volume, expect it to be too bloody long for it's own good, and expect a mighty battle, a mighty wedding, and mighty umm smex? JUST KIDDING! About the smex that is. As for the wedding, well, yes, you'll see. Reviews make me feel good. So pretty please ... 


	16. V2E9: Through the Fire

_**JUST and MAGNIFICENT  
**Volume 2 - Through the Fire_

**_2.9 - Through the Fire_**

_Volume 2 of Just and Magnificent takes place about 2 years after the events of the movie. It is the second of three volumes. It is AU and if you haven't figured out, contains slash and incest. Hopefully you find it handled in a way that is as pure as possible.  
**Summary:** The truth is revealed. The battle against Dalzell comes to a bloody climax.  
__**Warnings:** Slash, Incest, Love, Romance, Adventure, Mystery, and umm this chapter is another MONSTER  
**Disclaimer:** Only characters that are mine are the Pretty Eyes People from Shian! All the rest belong to that master of awesomeness, C.S. Lewis  
**A/N**: Warning, this chapter is LONG. Bring snacks. This is the conclusion of Volume 2: Through the Fire._

_**THE TRUTH REVEALED**_

"_Son of Adam_ …"

Edmund heard the voice but did not open his eyes. Having dueled the one who is many before, he knew it was best to close his eyes, lest they deceive him again. Still he could not believe it was truly him. He did not know where he stood, and did not wish to, for he dared not grant the evil more power over himself.

"I destroyed you!" Edmund yelled, brandishing his sword, "I saw you die!"

"You saw what you wanted to see. Did you not heed the warnings of the keeper? You trusted your eyes and they were your undoing. Because of you, the Shian are dead. Because of you …"

Edmund felt his mind inundated with images. Images he did not understand. Images he tried to force from his mind. He could see himself standing in a void, far beyond the veil. He remembered it like it was yesterday. He remembered learning the name of the one who is many, so he could speak it and summon the evil in order to fight and destroy it. He remembered the keeper guiding him to the very edge of Salei Barion and warning him to trust his heart.

He remembered the one who is many emerging from the darkness to challenge him. Emerging like a menacing dark knight. Edmund could have sworn it really was a man beneath the armor.

He remembered dueling like he had never dueled before. He remembered blindfolding himself so as not to be blinded by the powerful attacks of the one who is many. He remembered opening his eyes at the very end, when he used every skill he knew, to finally cut the evil being in half.

"I saw you die." Edmund said as the image sat in his mind, "I saw you die. I destroyed you!"

"I am the one who is many. You know nothing. What makes you so sure you were even fighting me?"

Like a revelation, Edmund realized what he'd done wrong. Indeed, he had not even been fighting the one who is many. The one whose name had learned, and only now he realized what he'd done wrong.

"You deceived me." Edmund gasped, "You made me believe I was fighting you."

"You did not summon _me_." boomed the ominous voice, "You did not summon anyone."

"I did not speak your name."

It was then that Edmund realized what he had done wrong. The challenger had appeared before had a chance to speak the name of the one who is many. He had assumed it was him. Only now did he realize, he'd been deceived and fooled all along.

"You had come so far to hunt me, only to turn and leave. You fought one of the many, but not the one who _is_ many. Have you not learned the difference? And because you left, I was free to claim my right. Free to claim the fallen just as Aslan claimed his!"

"And yet they do not come." Edmund taunted, still closing his eyes as his instincts guided him, "And here you are. What makes you think I will not destroy you now?"

"They will come. I have patience. I am free now. It is because of you that I am free. I followed you back. I ventured beyond the veil and waited for my strength to return. Waited till you had falsely challenged me. Waited till I could enter Salei Barion and claim the fallen that is entitled to the darkness. To claim the darkness that was owed to us because of what _he_ did. He knew the balance would have to be paid. I waited till I was strong enough to venture back into Narnia. I followed you back to your little city by the sea. I was there …"

And now Edmund's mind was inundated with something even more sinister. A memory that was not his. He was seeing through the eyes of the one who is many. The one whose name he had not called.

He could see himself and Peter at the Golden Ball, kissing amidst a chorus of cheers. And yet the images shifted quickly to another couple. A couple whose love, unlike his and Peter's, would never know fruition. A couple whose love he did not even know of, until it was too late. The couple he was now looking at, was none other than Eris and Jesahn.

"I am grateful Peter has his Edmund." Eris said with a smile, "At least now I will not have to pretend. Although I am certain father will be very disappointed that I did not win his affections earlier. If only he knew I wasn't trying. I think then he would be even more disappointed."

"He would have been good to you." Jesahn said with a sad, but sincere smile, "He could have given you things that … others … cannot."

"Perhaps. But my heart is already taken. He could give me the world and it would not make me whole."

Eris's eyes met Jesahn's, and they shared a glimpse of understanding. For though they had never spoken openly of their love, they had not denied its existence to each other.

"It is not safe for you to remain here, Majesty." Jesahn said with concern, "We must go."

"Perhaps I could ask Peter to offer me asylum. Surely he would not let Secson's assassins reach me."

"He would not see them coming. It is better for us to be away from such numbers. It is better for us to be alone. So that I may protect you."

"As you always have. I fear the day I die, will be a day when you are not by my side." Eris said smiling up at Jesahn, "For you have watched over me my whole life."

"Pretty Eyes …" Edmund gasped, frustrated at the images he was seeing, "You had no idea, did you? It is because of me that you will never know love."

It pained Edmund to see these images in his mind. It pained him to see Eris again. Had she any idea of the fate she was about to endure? And even worse, if she had, would she and Jesahn have spoken freely of their love for once?

"Jesahn … do you think … do you believe that love is more important than … what others think of you? Do you think it is more important than … rank or caste or laws?"

"It is not for me to say, Majesty." Jesahn said with a bow, "I am simply a warrior. I am not one whose opinion you should seek."

"We may not speak of some things, Jesahn, but I will speak of this. Your opinion is the only one I seek."

"Then in my opinion, I suggest we leave this place as swiftly as possible."

The images became blurred for a moment, but soon Edmund could see Eris and Jesahn running through the woods near Beaversdam. He could see the hag, Dalzell, approaching them from behind with a horde of boggles. Jesahn fought the boggles off with ease, before lunging for Dalzell. It was then that the one who is many made his presence known, blinding both Jesahn and Eris.

Dalzell stood over Eris, chanting a spell that Edmund did not understand. With the power of the one who is many aiding her, she shifted into the form of Eris. With a wicked smile she cackled at the real Eris.

"Take them away." Dalzell ordered, "Dispose of the bodyguard. I have work to do. I have love to break. Love to taint."

Edmund saw Dalzell kneeling before the shadow of the one who is many. Again the images formed a blur. Now he realized he was standing inside the city of SharShian. He could see Secson's scavenger army marching onto the city. He could see the Shian readying their defenses to repel the army. In an instant, every citizen of SharShian fell screaming to their knees. No man, woman, or child was spared.

Secson entered the city with his army and found the sight horrifying. He cast his brilliant blue eyes upon the one who is many and galloped to his side. With a look of anger, he yelled;

"What is the meaning of this?"

"This is what you wanted. This is the deal you made. You wanted the city …"

The one who is many was still a shadow in Secson's eyes. And yet Secson feared the evil being. Even more so when he looked across his city to see the entirety of its citizens screaming in agony, blood seeping from their mouths and eyes.

"Enough!" Secson yelled, "I wanted to rule the Shian, not see them suffer!"

"Then you are a fool. You asked me for the city, in exchange for your loyalty. You should have chosen your words more carefully, Secson."

"Secson! Brother!" King Firson screamed as he crawled along the stone road, "You are killing us all! Stop him and I will surrender! Spare our people and I will abdicate to you! Please, brother! Save our people!"

Secson's eyes were suddenly filled with remorse and anguish as he watched his brother crawl helplessly along the ground. The city was filled with horrifying screams and shrieks of agony as every Shian begged for their pain to stop. Begged for the lives of their children. Though he was a traitor and even a despot in his own eyes, his twisted motives were that he could lead his people better than his brother. The battle was simply a means to that end. The suffering however, was too much for him to bear. To see his brother in such agony had quickly driven the traitorous intent from his soul. To see every man, woman, and especially child, being tormented so horrifically was something he could not be a part of.

"Enough!" Secson cried, "This was not part of our agreement!"

"You asked for the city …"

In an instant, the city was filled with a foul wind. The Shian cried out in unison, reaching to the skies for salvation that would not come. The wind became so strong it turned stone to dust. Yet it did not affect Secson or his army. He screamed out for his brother, but when the dust settled, his brother was gone. In fact, every Shian in the city was gone. They were no more. The city itself had no sign of the lives that once filled it. The foul wind had cast them into a fate that Secson did not know. Now the city seemed as if it had been dead for years. His eyes filled with angry tears, and he suddenly realized the one who is many was no longer a shadow. Now he had form. Now he was a dark knight.

"You asked for the city. It is yours." said the evil being, whose name was unknown to Secson, "Their sacrifice was for my benefit, as you can see. I am the one who is many. Now you may understand why. Now you will march for me or suffer their fate with them."

"You have destroyed my people!" Secson cried as he drew his sword, "You have killed them all!"

"You said nothing of the people inside the city. You should have chosen your words more carefully."

"I will kill you for this!"

Secson charged forward with his sword and in a second was suffering the same fate as his people. His scavenger army of boggles and foul beasts were spared however. Secson was soon no more, just as his people were.

"You will all serve me or suffer the same fate."

Finally, the images in Edmund's mind stopped, but he found himself overwhelmed with emotion. At last the Shian's fate was revealed. He felt himself tempted to open his eyes and face the one who is many in retaliation. Yet he did not trust his eyes. He feared they would deceive him again.

"Why? Why desolate their city? Why destroy their people?" Edmund cried out angrily, "Why?"

"I need no reason. I do what I choose to do. You seek a motive where none is needed. I can, therefore I shall. Does it hurt you, Son of Adam? Does it hurt you to know all of this is your doing? All of this is because of you. Their deaths are on your hands."

Edmund could bear no more. He charged at the being with his sword. All his training, all his skill at fighting blind was now put to use. Instinct drove his every move. He ducked and weaved, using his heart and his hearing to guide him.

"So while your precious love battles the hag, you will dare to challenge me? You would challenge me even before I give you the answers that _he_ denies you?"

"I need no answers." Edmund said steadfast, "I need only know that you are dead and returned to the hell from whence you came!"

"I can spare you. I can give you a lifetime that he would deny you of. A life with him. I can break the bond that keeps you here and replace it with something far more powerful. One where you will dictate your own fate. One where you are not bound by love. But with this power you will have the chance to love him for as long as he lives. You can follow him back into your own world. Only I can give you this power. You can save yourself from a fate worse than death, and spare him the suffering of a life without you by his side. Is this a gift you would give up so easily?"

And though he knew once more that he was being tempted. Tempted to betray all that was good and pure. Tempted by an evil greater than even Jadis. He knew all this, and still he considered it. Temptation would weave its way through his soul, and though he vowed he would never do so again, he considered it. For his greatest weakness was Peter's love, and it was the one thing in this world he would sell his soul for.

_**DALZELL THE MERCILESS**_

"I suppose he is rather magnificent. Pity, pity, pity. He could've had the world."

The hag shifter known as Dalzell stood proudly behind her frontlines. The battle with the Narnian army had been fierce, but she was pleased with her forces so far. She continued watching as Peter the Magnificent fought his way through her frontlines. Yet she felt no fear. She taunted him with her arrogance. She snickered at him every time he struck down one of her army and made it that much closer to her.

"What is the matter, Peter? Do I know longer please you now that I have shed myself of that dead princess's image?" Dalzell cried, her voice carrying along the wind, "You are a fool!"

Yet there were others who suddenly caught her attention. She turned her eyes from Peter to a group who fought with Narnians, but were not of their colors. They were led by a tall, striking figure that was undeniably familiar to her. Her lips curled up in a sinister smile.

"General Stian." Dalzell said as she turned to the incubus beside her, "I do believe that is Prince Orrin and the last of the Shian. Including that fool of a bodyguard, who managed to ruin my shot at being queen by informing that wretched Susan the Gentle of my plans. Am I correct?"

"You are, Dalzell."

"Wonderful. Kill them now. All of them. Save Orrin for last. Let him be the last of his race to draw breath. Make sure Jesahn suffers before he dies. I wish for him to know how displeased I am with him ruining my time with Peter."

"It shall be done."

_**LAST OF THE SHIAN**_

Orrin fought with a rage he had never known in his life. His eyes were constantly on the hag who seemed to taunt all her foes with her complacent demeanor. She had an entire army bearing down on her and did not seem to care in the slightest. All he wanted was to see her pay for the death of his sister and her part in his people's destruction.

"Rhinos charge through!" Orrin yelled, "Break their lines!"

No sooner had he ordered the command, three rhinos charged past him and into the ogres ahead. Orrin was swiftly behind them, joined by a dozen centaur and the last six members of his race.

Before he realized what was happening, dark dryad were forming a line behind him, separating his group from the rest of the Narnian army. Still, he charged with the Rhino while the centaur charged behind, hacking away at boggles and ogres. His Shian brothers soon ran through the centaurs line and past the rhinos to begin decimating the boggles ahead. There may have only been seven living Shian in the world, but they were some of the best fighters their race had ever known. At this moment, they were showing why, as ogre and boggle was cut aside.

And yet their valor was their undoing, for even now he realized that he and his comrades were being separated from even the centaur and the rhino. All too late he realized what was happening. Dark dryad blocked their path back into the bulk of their own forces. Suddenly, one horrific scream triggered a chain of events that he was powerless to stop.

An incubus had run through two of Orrin's entourage with his sword. Before Orrin could react, two giants and a swarm of dark dryad were savagely attacking the rest of his entourage. Yet they seemed to show him no attention.

Jesahn was faring somewhat better, cutting through one of the giant's legs with a series of swift jumps and attacks that are typical of the Shian. Orrin ran in to aid him, and it was obvious the Shian were being targeted. The last of the Shian had gone from seven to two in a matter of minutes.

Finally, Orrin found himself in the grasp of a four armed ettin that he had not seen coming. As his armor struggled to resist the ettin's huge hand, Jesahn leaped to his aid. His sister's lifelong bodyguard thrust his two long swords into the ettin's hand holding Orrin. Orrin fell to the ground as Jesahn threw his sword into the temple of the ettin. The ettin fell backwards to its death with a groan that shook the earth. Yet before Orrin could be grateful that Jesahn had saved him, the incubus flew into the air and crashed onto Jesahn's back.

Jesahn spun around on the ground as the incubus flew off him. Before he could leap to his feet, a giant stamped on his legs, crushing them. The cry of agony was piercing and inspired Orrin to fight his way through the boggles that tried to stop him.

Orrin cut his sword with all his might. Tears ravaged his face, for he knew now that his race was truly about to be extinguished. He screamed out as Jesahn was beaten and thrown about like a rag doll. He used all his rage to finally cut through the boggles and ran for the giant. Just as Jesahn had done previously, he sliced through the giant's ankle and it crashed to the ground. He leaped onto the giant's leg and ran up it till he stood over the evil creature's chest. With a mighty cry, he plunged his long sword into the giant's heart and twisted it till it screamed no more.

He ran to Jesahn's side, but he knew it was too late. Jesahn looked up as Orrin pulled him into his arms. His body was smashed, but his smile still broke through and drew Orrin to despair.

"You must live. I cannot stay here alone." Orrin cried, "Do not let me be the last, my brother."

"Do not grieve for me. If there is a fate for us beyond this life, then perhaps I will see her again. Perhaps then I can tell her … what I could not in this life." Jesahn gasped, blood seeping from his mouth.

"She knew. She always knew."

"You are the last of us, Orrin. You are the last Shian."

Those words heralded the death of Jesahn. Orrin kissed his friend's temple and closed his eyes, tears overwhelming as he gently laid his friend down. With an air of resignation he stood to his feet. He held his long sword in one hand and picked up Jesahn's with the other.

"Dalzell ordered us to save you for last, so that you would bear witness to the final demise of your race. Just as she ordered that bodyguard to suffer before he died." The incubus general taunted, "Now it is your turn, Shian."

"I am Prince Orrin!" Orrin yelled with a ferocity that shook the air, "Last of the Shian! If your hag desires my head, let her do it herself!"

With those words spitting from his mouth, Orrin stepped toward the incubus. The incubus leaped into the air and landed behind Orrin. Yet before the incubus general could strike, Orrin had cut the creature's wings from its body with a swipe of each sword.

"Are you suffering now, servant of evil?" Orrin spat, before he sliced the creature in two, "Unlike your master, I have some mercy in me."

With a look of determined anger, Orrin turned his eyes to the hag, Dalzell. Their eyes met and he held his sword in her direction. And though there were a hundred boggles between him and the hag, he marched unwavering toward her.

"You want my head, you filthy hag? I dare you to take it yourself!"

**_A QUEEN, TWO KINGS, A PRINCE, AND A HAG_**

Susan found herself squirming awkwardly as she stood atop a cliff face looking down at the plains below. She no longer enjoyed being at the rear of the battle. She did not enjoy leading the archers while others fought and died on the frontlines. She could see Peter far ahead in the thick of battle fighting valiantly as only he could. She felt a swell of pride at that moment, for she knew no man as great or magnificent as her brother, Peter.

Yet she did know one man who she loved as much, but in a much different fashion. Prince Orrin of the Shian. Yet when her eyes sought him out, she realized in horror that he was much further into the battle. He was alone, and she could just barely make out the colors of the Shian lying dead some distance behind him.

"Mr. Beaver, you have the archers! Roan!" Susan called, before the gryphon pierced the air with his cry.

He landed beside her and she rushed onto his back. No sooner had they launched into the air that she could see Peter waving a banner in the sky. It was the signal she had been waiting for. She pulled out her horn and blew, filling the sky with its sound.

Now it was time for Narnia to reveal its ace card. Now it was time for the good dryad to emerge from the forests and swarm the hag's forces from behind. The dryad took the hag's army by complete surprise and their arrival gave the battle a rise in intensity.

As Susan and Roan soared down towards the frontlines of the battleground, they were inundated by a barrage of arrows. Susan knew it was too dangerous this close to the frontlines. She ordered Roan to the ground before the loyal beast could be struck down. She found herself on a perch that still allowed her some vantage of the battle, and gave her closer range to track Peter and Orrin's movements. She sighed anxiously as Orrin fought his way toward the hag. He limped along, with a spear snapped in his thigh. Boggles rushed him, and she pulled out her bow in a flash.

"Arrows, fly swift and true. Save my love for me." Susan whispered as she let loose a volley of arrows.

One by one she struck dead the boggles that blocked Orrin's path. She even tried to get a clear shot at the hag, but dark dryad blocked her firing line. This close to the battle, Susan's arrows were a boon for the Narnian. She fired at any and all who fought for the hag. She also found this vantage point better to orchestrate the battle. She shot a lit arrow into a sky, signaling the phoenix to fly in low and set the dark dryad protecting the hag alight. By doing this, she cleared a path for Peter to finally charge at the hag, while Prince Orrin also struggled toward her.

"Wait for me, I am coming." Susan called as she jumped down from her perch and ran headlong into battle.

The _gentle_ queen immediately found herself flanked by General Lero and his centaur. Unlike Peter, she had light armor, if any, which left her vulnerable. At least her enemies thought so. It was often the last thought they had before she struck them dead with her sword or an arrow. So effortless was her ability to switch between the two, that it often seemed she did not need her centaur protectors.

"Su!" Peter yelled, when she reached his side, "What the blazes are you doing?"

"Being gentle!" Susan yelled back amidst the cries of battle around them, "Get the hag, Peter! We will protect you! Hurry!"

Peter looked up just as Orrin matched swords with the hag. His eyes grew narrow with intent as he gazed upon the source of his despair. The source of his love's taint. He kicked his steed into action and charged forward, with Oerius by his side. The loyal duo charged through a dark dryad and through the legs of a giant, all while cutting down the odd ogre.

As they ran, they heard the whiz of Susan's arrows shooting past them and striking enemies down before they could strike. Oerius was swept aside by a rush of dark dryad, but he urged Peter to continue. Peter did so and finally found himself in range of the hag.

"Your time has come, Hag!" Peter yelled thrusting his sword down as he ran toward her.

Before he could connect, the hag leaped aside and cut his steed down from the legs. Peter fell forward and rolled onto the ground. His shoulder cracked, but he pushed himself to his feet. Thankfully his best arm was undamaged and he picked his sword up.

Prince Orrin was dueling with the hag, but his speared left leg had left him vulnerable. Peter rushed into the duel and soon the hag was fighting both men. Yet she did not seem fazed in the slightest.

"Peter, you wound me with your hatred. Do you not think often of me?"

"I think of you often, Hag." Peter grimaced as he parried the witch's double bladed spear, "I think of how many ways I can rid the world of you!"

"As have I!" Orrin yelled as the fought the witch on her left side, "You killed my sister!"

"And I did greatly enjoy it, Prince of the … what are your people again? Extinct?" Dalzell taunted, before she stepped around Orrin and grabbed him by the neck, "Your turn."

Before she could snap his neck with her putrid hands, Peter charged into her. He knocked her off her feet, but not before she could toss Orrin into the air. She burst her wings out and flew into the air, before a volley of Susan's arrows ripped her left wing apart.

"You can't fly away this time, Hag!" Orrin growled as he pulled himself to his feet.

Still the hag knew no fear. She rose to her feet and smashed Peter's injured shoulder with a sickening jab of her spear. Peter cried out, but swung his sword up and pierced the hag's midsection. Orrin joined in, running his sword through the hag's chest.

Dalzell threw her head back and her eyes turned black as night. She let out a mighty howl before she grabbed both Orrin and Peter in each arm and threw them back. She pulled the swords from her body and let out a fierce scream. She raised one hand to the sky as she chanted words in a language that neither Peter nor Orrin could understand.

Peter grimaced in pain as he pulled himself to his feet. He turned his head to see Susan and her soldiers were pushing Narnia's frontlines deeper into the hag's army. Soon, Susan would be within sparring distance with the hag. Orrin was on the opposite side of the hag, and Peter could see he was having a hard time standing up.

The hag finally stopped chanting, and the purpose of her spell was now clear. She had shifted again. She had shifted into the shape of a creature the likes of which Peter had never seen before. It was a cross between a hag, a witch, a human, and a horror. Her nails were more like claws, and her entire body was a fearsome black. Her muscles were more like those of a human male, than female. Yet still she had the slender form of a witch, however, her hag facial features still remained the same. Even to the point where her blinded eye, courtesy of Susan, was still very much blinded.

"I see your power does not extend to your lost sight!" Peter taunted, as he marched courageously toward her, sword in hand, intent in his eyes, "You will still die this day!"

Dalzell was soon rushed by a mob of loyal Narnian leopards. They bit and clawed at her, but she slashed back at them with her claws. When all was over, not one still lived. Next it was two centaur who challenged her. They fared a little better, but only prolonged the time before she too struck them dead.

Finally Peter reached her side again, just as General Lero charged at her. She grabbed Lero by the throat, and the centaur swung his sword at her arm. She snatched the sword from him, just before he could connect. His distraction however, had given Peter enough time to strike her head with the butt of his sword.

"Peter, it's not too late." Dalzell taunted, "I can still be your queen."

Peter did not dignify her taunt with a response, except for that of his sword slicing at her. Now she used her double ended spear to combat him. He fought hard and furious, but could not make the clean strike he sought. Even when Orrin had rejoined the duel, they were still no match for her.

All while their duel continued, a battle as fierce as the one at Cair Paravel raged on around them. Dark dryad fought the good dryad, centaur fought ogre, leopard fought boggles and dwarfs, rhino charged giant, and so the battle raged on. Susan had unwittingly assumed command of the Narnian Army as Peter was occupied with the hag.

Still, Peter fought hard against the hag. Between himself and Orrin, they managed to land some solid blows. Yet she would always fight them off before they could capitalize. More often then not, it would be them who were on the backfoot. Finally, Orrin scored a blow that sliced through Dalzell's upper arm. She cried out, and responded by smashing his sword from his hand and grabbing him.

"I have tired of this! This battle is mine!" Dalzell yelled as she ran her spear through Orrin's stomach, "I do believe that's exactly where I stabbed your sister. She died slow. So will you. In your last moments, remember that it was I who wiped the last Shian from this world. It is just reward for your filthy race and their incessant defiance against the dark power. Die, Prince. Die."

Susan screamed out and with a snicker, Dalzell threw the prince in Susan's direction. He hit the ground with a sickening crack, almost at Susan's feet. The hag did take too long to revel in her work, for Peter had thrown his sword at her. As she turned to face him, his sword smashed through her sternum. He marched toward her with a steely look in his eye and a rage in his voice;

"That sword through your wretched body is for killing Eris." Peter said as he smashed his fist in the hag's face.

She fell to her knees with the sword still embedded in her body. Before she could get up, he backhanded her again with the force of rage he'd shown only Jadis in their battle at Beruna. The hag lurched, before Peter gripped the sword and tore it out of her.

"And this is for tainting the only love I will ever know."

And with a mighty cry, Peter swung the sword up and around, before bringing it down at the hag's neck. The sword did not reach it's destination. Before it had swung, Dalzell had lunged up at Peter and sent him flying backwards with a mighty thrust of her hands.

Peter could barely breathe, as the wind had been knocked out of him. With one shoulder crushed, and feeling as though his chest was not far behind, he gasped for breath. He could see Susan and Oerius both trying to duel the hag in combat. He tried to cry out, but could not form the words, for his breath evaded him.

He struggled to crawl along the ground and pull himself to his feet. Susan and Oerius had both been struck down, and now the hag was fixed firmly on himself. He looked up as the hag now stood over him. She stood on his right leg, forcing him down as she gripped his chest armor and tore it away with her claws. Peter let out a painful cry as his chest was exposed to her, claw marks scratched into his pectoral muscles. Finally, with her spear raised in the air, she cackled at Peter and he knew she meant to kill him.

"Have you not yet realized that you cannot defeat me?" Dalzell laughed, as she pressed the tip against his chest, drawing blood, "You have all tried, but you have failed. I have the dark power to call on. What do you have?"

"Faith." Peter gasped.

And in that moment, the entire battlefield was filled with a brilliant explosion of light. For a brief moment, the battle stopped. Just as quickly, the battle was on again with thousands of the hag's army still battling just as many Narnian. For a moment the hag seemed amused by the distraction, until she realized what the source of the disruption was.

"No!" Dalzell cried in anger, "No!"

King Edmund the Just stood in the exact spot he'd vanished from before the battle had begun. He was down on one knee, breathing ragged and heavy, with his helmet nowhere to be seen. Yet in his hands he held one helmet that was not his own. He stood up and glared at Dalzell, before he tossed the black helmet to the ground just behind Peter's head.

"Brought you back a souvenir, Hag. Look familiar?" Edmund said with a tired, but clearly sincere smile, "I'm tired. I don't suppose you'd just like to surrender?"

With a snarl as ugly as it was loud, Dalzell clenched her fists and cried out. Edmund stood to his feet, with his sword firmly in hand. He smiled at Peter, before he turned to the witch.

"I thought not."

Thinking quickly, Peter grabbed the helmet beside him and smashed it across the hag's face. It was enough distraction for him to roll out from under her. She glared at him, but turned her attention back to Edmund.

They ran at each other, and sword met spear in a clash that drew sparks. With a volley of strikes the likes of which Peter had not seen before, Edmund fought the hag backwards. Peter watched with his mouth agape as Edmund fought like he'd never seen him fight before. Where he and Orrin and all who challenged the hag, had struggled with numbers, Edmund seemed to strive on his own. It was both awesome and terrifying.

Yet somehow they both managed to wrest the other's weapon from its owner's grasp. Now they fought claw to hand. Edmund used the same technique he'd used against Peter when they were play dueling. He would deflect her strikes with deft steps and subtle blocks before kicking her back and thrusting his elbow at her jaw.

"You fight well, Hag!" Edmund gasped, "Did you really think you could keep me away? Did you really think he could tempt me and I would not see what you were both planning?"

"And if you refused, you are a fool!" Dalzell yelled before knocking Edmund off his feet.

The hag picked up her spear and forced Edmund back with a series of strikes. He deflected many and managed to roll under one of her blows, before kicking out her knee. When he rolled up, he jammed his elbow beneath hers and smashed it. Now the hag was beginning to falter.

"Edmund!" Peter yelled as he threw his sword in Edmund's direction.

With a scowl of fury, Dalzell glared at Peter, who still struggled for breath, but was slowly rising to his feet. Just as Edmund had jumped to catch Peter's sword, Dalzell threw her spear at Peter. He gasped in surprise as the spear shot through his chest. It was almost slow motion for Edmund as Peter's eyes faltered and he fell to his knees. Now, Edmund finally knew how Peter felt when he'd seen Jadis stab him at Beruna. It was perhaps the most horrifying moment of his life.

"Peter!" Edmund screamed, his attention focused only on Peter.

He was about to run for Peter, when he felt the hag's claws around his neck. She squeezed and choked him, but he simply glared back at her in disgust. With an angry, tear filled cry, he flicked his sword up and cut the hag's arms off, while using the same motion to slice through her thigh. She screamed in horror and staggered back as he tossed the claws from his neck.

"You best hope he lives, or I will not be so just when I return."

Edmund ran to Peter's side as Dalzell fell to the ground, glaring at the stumps where her arms once were. She did not even sense Orrin limping toward her, with one hand gripped on the wound in his stomach, and the other holding Edmund's fallen sword. She sat up, babbling incoherently, screaming a chant that Orrin could not decipher. She soon realized that he was standing next to her. He looked as sorry a sight as she, with a spear in his thigh and his stomach spilling blood. He breathed heavily, and his eyes dilated, but his intent was obvious.

"He may have spared your life. But I will not. And if my sword will not strike you dead, then perhaps his will." Orrin gasped, raising Edmund's sword into the air, "Your chants will not save you now."

"Wait!" Dalzell begged, "I will give you anything you ask! I have power you cannot imagine! Spare my life and I will give you anything!"

"Can you bring my people back? Can you bring Eris back?"

For the first time, her eyes were filled with fear. She looked up at Orrin and scowled. It was the last thing she did before he sliced her head off. Finally, the hag was dead. Her head rolled along the ground and landed next to the helmet Edmund had reappeared with.

"It's over, Eris. It's over." Orrin cried, tears of release finally escaping, before he slumped to the ground and let exhaustion overtake him.

Edmund looked back to see that Orrin had finished the hag off with his sword. He was grateful, for he had slain his share of evil today. And perhaps Orrin would have a small modicum of justice for Princess Pretty Eyes. He quickly turned his attention back to the body in his arms. He never imagined he would be in this position, but as the horns of victory began sounding across the battlefield, he knew Peter would be ok. He knew would Lucy would come.

"Ed …" Peter gasped, fumbling for Edmund's hand, "Ed …"

"I'm right here, Peter. I'm right here." cried a shaken Edmund, "Do not scare me so. Lucy will come."

"So cold …"

"Then I will be warm enough for the both of us. Just like you were for me. Don't you remember?"

"I do." smiled a weary and disoriented Peter, "I remember."

"Will you hold on for me? I know you are weak, but if I can somehow give you strength, then let it be yours, my love."

"Ed …" Peter gasped, his breath failing him, "Do … do you think … in another lifetime … we could … we could … be together … again?"

"We will not have another lifetime." Edmund cried, kissing Peter's hand, "Of that I am certain. And so you must live. So we can be together in this one. Please, Peter. Narnia needs you. I need you."

"I … I don't suppose … you could … ask Lucy … to hurry then … could you?"

Edmund surprised himself with a laugh and kissed Peter's cheek, mixing his tears with those of Peter's. Though Edmund still felt fear, for he knew the fates were not set in stone, he knew Peter would hold on. He knew Lucy would come.

"I think I like it better when I'm the one doing the dying. I cannot imagine how it was for you at Beruna." Edmund said with a small shiver in his voice, "The world cannot lose someone as magnificent as you, Peter."

"I am not so magnificent." Peter smiled weakly, "Unless you are by my side."

"Then you will be magnificent for a long time."

"Forever?"

"Forever … is perhaps too long." Edmund cried through a smile, "But for now, we must be grateful. We have won this day."

Much to Edmund's relief, Lucy soon approached them on the back of Roan. She rushed to Peter's side, quickly tipping a drop of her cordial in his mouth. Though still incredibly weak, his color began to return and the cold was forced to give way to warmth. He would not die this day.

"Lucy, help the others. Quickly, please." Peter begged, still held in Edmund's arms.

Though there were still skirmishes going on, most of the hag's army had retreated or surrendered. Edmund continued holding Peter as his eyes became a little brighter, his breaths a little more steady. Yet still Peter held as fast to Edmund, as Edmund held fast to him. For a time, the two kings simply held one another. The battle had been won, the hag was no more, and yet in Edmund's mind, the war had only just begun. Perhaps it would not continue today. Perhaps not even tomorrow, or a week from tomorrow. One day however, it would come. But for now, they had earned their victory, and their peace.

_**FAREWELL FRIENDS OF NARNIA**_

Although Lucy's cordial had done much to improve Peter's condition, Susan had insisted he be flown back with the gryphon wing to Cair Paravel and made to rest. It was not a decision that Peter accepted readily, but he was in little condition to argue. For most of the Narnian army, they carried their dead and wounded, and marched back to Narnia. They had one stop on the way, at the dead city of SharShian.

"I am uncertain whether or not I will see this place again." Orrin said as he stood at the main gates to the great city.

He was still forced to use a wooden crutch to support his injured leg, and his midsection was still heavily bandaged. Lucy's cordial had saved his life, but he would still need time to fully heal. His heart was still laden with grief, but he now felt a sense of closure for his people.

"They will not be forgotten." Susan reassured as Orrin slipped his free hand in hers.

Edmund wanted to speak. He wanted to tell Orrin what had truly taken place here. Yet he did not believe it would serve any good. It would not wake the dead. It would not heal his wounds.

"Susan, I must take my leave." Edmund said with a nod, "This is where we part company."

"Must you be the one to go? Can you not send one of the generals?"

"This is a task I must see completed myself. It is for Narnia's safety that we set up an outpost in the north. We must be alerted the minute any … armies appear. And they will appear."

"You fear this is not the end of our war against _him_?"

"It may not be today, but one day, the balance will be paid. When that day comes, we will want to know sooner, rather than later. And so I go, to woo an ally and to forge an outpost. Tell Peter I will see him when I return."

"Who are you taking with you?"

"General Lero, Roan, and a battalion of the former fallen. They will follow me without hesitation. I would take Orrin, since he is my first liege … but he'd only slow us down." Edmund said with a wry smirk, "You'd best get back to Cair Paravel so Susan can be gentle with you."

"Edmund …" Susan blushed, before resuming her regal demeanor, "Are you certain this cannot wait? We have just fought a mighty battle. Our soldiers are weary, as we should all be. Including you."

"Yes, well … some things cannot wait. Do not fear, I will take care of our soldiers."

"Well you take care of yourself too, ok?"

"I will, Su. Give my love to Lucy. Tell Peter I will think of him without respite. Goodbye, Su."

Before Susan could say another word, Edmund was kissing her cheek and patting Orrin on the back. Then as he had so many times before, he disappeared into the sunset. Susan let out a disappointed sigh, before she turned back to Orrin.

"He is always leaving. Even though he has returned to us, his heart is unsettled." sighed a downcast Susan, "I hope this time when he returns, he returns to stay. He is always the first to put his hand up when something must be done. Almost as if he is still trying to make amends or earn our respect for betraying us to Jadis. If only he knew. Oh, Edmund. Peter will miss him so."

"Speaking of King Peter. I … spoke to him before you sent him back to Cair Paravel to mend."

"Of something that concerns me?"

"Susan … I know I am no longer a man of wealth or a kingdom, but I do have loyalty. I have honor. I have love. I have a lifetime's worth."

Susan's stomach began feeling light, as did her head. She composed herself as gracefully as everyone had come to expect her to be. She smiled, stood calm and cool, and listened as Prince Orrin asked her a question she did not believe she would ever hear.

"I offer all these things to you, and ask …" Orrin began to say before knelt painfully on his right leg, before holding up a ring made of the Shian's brilliant jadestone, "If you would do me the honor of sharing your life with me. I ask for your hand in marriage. In return, I will pledge my love only to you, and swear to honor and cherish you for the rest of my days. Susan, will you be my que…"

"Yes!" Susan yelled, before Orrin had a chance to finish, "Yes!"

"But I hav…"

"I said _yes_!"

"I …" Orrin began to say, with that rare blush once again filling his cheeks, "I …"

"Orrin, are you ok?" Susan asked, her cheeks equally as flushed as Orrin's, "I'm sorry I interrupted you."

"I have practiced this speech in my mind for so long. When I asked King Peter for permission to ask for your hand … I imagined what this moment would be like. I never quite made it to the part where you said … yes. Now I am uncertain what to do."

"Thank you." Susan gushed, as Orrin softly slid the ring on her finger, "You have no idea how happy this makes me."

"Thank you for giving me … a new life. Thank you for your patience, and for your compassion. Most of all, thank you for your love. You are the brightest star in my sky, and with you, I am never lost."

"I already said yes." Susan cried with laugh.

She pulled Orrin to his feet, eliciting a small groan from the injured prince. She quickly fixed that by pressing her lips softly against his, before she slipped her arms around his neck. Finally, she had a prince of her own.

As the newly engaged couple embraced one another, Orrin raised his head to look one last time at his city. For a moment, he could've sworn he saw his sister. He could've sworn he saw her standing next to Jesahn, waving goodbye. A silent tear escaped him and he smiled back. Then just as quickly as he imagined he'd seen them, they were gone. He knew then, it was time to say goodbye. Time to let go of the past. Time to embrace a new future. A future with his queen. A future with Susan.

_**A KING ALONE**_

By the time Susan and the Narnian Armies returned to Cair Paravel, the city had prepared a parade in their honor. Respects were paid to the Shian. Families were reunited. However, it was with surprise and some initial resentment, that Peter had learned of Edmund's mission to the far north of the world. At first he was angry at Susan, but then realized this was not a mission that could have been avoided. And as Susan pointed out, the task did fall under Edmund's domain.

When Peter learned of Susan's acceptance to Orrin's marriage proposal, he ordered a week long celebration. After a heavy time of war, the citizens of Narnia were grateful for a reason to celebrate. The fog of war began to dissipate, to be replaced by a renewed sense of joy and anticipation for the future.

It seemed that in no time at all, the business of battle was far behind Peter. The hag had been wiped from the world, as had her taint and her evil. In some ways, he missed the call of battle and adventure, for now he was bound again to duty and matters of diplomacy and politics.

All too quickly for his liking, days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Always at his daily briefings, he would ask;

"Any news from the north yet?"

"None, Sire." Mr. Tumnus would reply.

Each day Peter would ask the same question. Each day he would receive the same answer. Each day he sunk more and more into his own world. At night he would stand on his balcony. He could see Susan and Orrin holding one another in the moonlight, as they stood on the queen's balcony. Peter's heart would ache for Edmund and he would wonder when they would finally get to live the life they were due. He did not begrudge Susan's joy. He welcomed it. It gave him reason to smile and be joyous for her. He simply longed to share in such joy himself.

Yet still at night, when the castle was eerily quiet, only one sound could be heard. The soft, gentle sobs of Peter alone in his chambers. Though no one would speak of it, all were aware of the high king's melancholy. One of these evenings however, Peter found his time of despair interrupted.

"Peter?" Lucy asked as she entered Peter's chambers, "Why are you so sad? Do you not think Edmund will come home?"

"I know he will come home. I just miss him, Luce." Peter said with a sad smile, "What are you doing up?"

"Well, a special letter came this evening. I thought it might cheer you up. I think it might be from Edmund."

Peter took the letter and recognized the seal right away. It was the seal of Narnia. He opened the letter and sure enough, it was a letter from Edmund. Peter quickly skipped past the pleasantries and the formal salutations. He did not wish to hear from King Edmund, he wished to hear from his Ed. He wished to hear from his doubt-bucket.

'_And so the task goes well, Peter. Do not ask me how Lucy managed to track us, for we are in the dark ends of the north near the Failing Sea. I have heard news of Susan's coming marriage to Prince Orrin. Please give her my best. I am afraid we will not be done here in time for me to attend. I am sorry, but as you know, this is a matter of the utmost importance. I will send news when there is news to send. Our forces are high in morale, but anxious to return home. It is with great satisfaction that I report no casualties or any untoward events on our travels. I trust you are well and I am certain you are quite busy with matters of state, so I will end this correspondence. Until we meet again,_

_Edmund the Just, King of Narnia_'

"That's it?" Peter asked in surprise, "My first word from him in months, and that's it!"

"Would you like to write him a letter back? I can get it to him in … a month, I think. I shall have to double check with Mr. Tumnus."

"Oh you can be certain that I wish to send a reply, Lucy."

And so Peter did just that. He wrote a strongly worded, informal, and direct letter indicating his utter frustration at Edmund's indifference. As far as Peter knew, they'd forgiven each other. As far as he knew, they had overcome the taint on their love.

Part of the reason Peter was so desperate for marriage to Edmund, was so he would be able to state without reservation, that Edmund was his one and only love. Right now he still feared that Edmund could very well reject him, for reasons he did not know. He would not rest easy until Edmund was finally his, and their love was sealed.

He felt as raw with emotion now as at any time in the last few months without Edmund. And yet after he'd written every single thought down on paper and realized it was much too long a letter, he shortened it. As confused and angry as he was with Edmund, he had no heart to further isolate or drive away the younger king. He shortened all his thoughts to two sentences.

'_I love you, Doubt-bucket. Please come home_.'

_**JUST IN TIME**_

Time passed on and still Peter had heard no reply. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into a month. By now Susan's wedding was less than a week away. The entire city was alive with activity, preparing for the coming wedding between Queen Susan, and the last son of Shian. Yet still there was no word from the north. Still no word from Edmund.

"I never should have let him go." Susan said with a heavy frown, "Why couldn't one of the generals have handled it?"

"Because it is a king's duty to handle matters such as this. To be specific, it is Edmund's duty." Peter sighed, "But I jolly well still feel like throttling him. He barely settled into his throne before we were wrapped up in the awful business with that hag, and then he was off again."

"His heart is unsettled, Peter. He is always … apart. Always doubting. He has never truly returned to us, you know."

"It is that business with the hag, I am sure. He never truly came back to me after that. He does not return because he no longer wishes to be with me. He no longer wishes for marriage. When I asked him, before the battle with the hag, he never did give me an answer."

Peter sat alone with his thoughts. He covered his head in his hands. He had speculated so often. He had filled himself with doubts. He had done his best to be positive and optimistic, but with each month that passed, he began to fear that Edmund had never really forgiven him after all. Edmund no longer wished to be married.

Peter's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of trumpets. At first he shook them off as more celebrations for Susan's coming wedding. Until finally, he heard the words he'd been longing for;

"_All hail! King Edmund the Just returns_!"

Peter leaped to his feet and ran to the window. He looked down at the main gates to the castle. With a disbelieving sigh of relief, he saw Edmund leading his battalion into Cair Paravel. Trumpets and showers of confetti greeted the weary soldiers of Narnia. He noticed however that Edmund seemed particularly drawn and tired. Nothing that some well deserved rest wouldn't fix, Peter thought to himself.

Peter was anxious to run down and greet Edmund like a returning hero. Yet he made sure he was dressed in his very best first. He quickly made his way to the throne room, with Lucy quickly skipping along beside him.

"Isn't it wonderful? Edmund's home!" Lucy smiled as she took Peter's hand, "Oh I do hope he tells me all about his adventures."

By the time Peter entered the throne room, Edmund was already waiting. He was flanked by General Lero and Roan. Susan stood before her throne, and Peter quickly stood before his. Yet Edmund had not taken his place in front of his throne. Instead he kneeled with his head down, as if waiting to be greeted like a visiting subject. Peter believed that perhaps Edmund was simply following protocol.

"King Peter, we have successfully secured an ally in the far north. Our outpost is secure. I bring a declaration of allegiance and gifts from our new friends." Edmund said before he stepped forward and handed a signed declaration to Peter.

The younger king stood back and stepped aside so Peter could see the gifts of strange materials and rare delicacies. Peter studied the document before handing it back to Edmund with a grateful smile. Edmund responded in turn with a respectful nod.

"Good work, Ed." Peter said patting Edmund on the shoulder, a gesture that the younger king seemed to shy from.

"Thank you, Sire."

"Please, dismiss your battalion with my thanks. Be sure they are treated to a spectacular feast. They deserve a great deal of rest. As do you, Ed."

"Thank you, Sire." Edmund said with a bow, "Do you require anything else of me?"

Peter frowned with an uneasy sensation building inside him. Indifference was always the weapon Edmund used when he did not desire informal discussion or anything that required emotion. Had time changed Edmund's feelings? Had the hag's taint turned Edmund away from him? Confused, Peter finally responded, hoping to draw some kind of personal response from his long absent love.

"No. You are free to do as you wish. Including speaking freely and plainly, as you always should. As a King of Narnia should."

"It has been a long and difficult journey. I would like to speak to my battalion before I dismiss them for rest."

"I will go and organize a grand banquet for everyone!" Lucy yelled excitedly before she ran forward and hugged Edmund.

For the first time since his return, Peter saw Edmund smile. He could not refuse Lucy when she wrapped her arms around his neck and smothered his cheek with a wet kiss. With a small laugh, Edmund hugged her before she carried on her way.

Edmund bowed again to Peter and Susan, acting more like a subject than a fellow king. As he turned to leave, Peter was about to run after him until Susan held him back. He looked at her in surprise, but she simply stared back with a calm expression.

"He is tired, Peter. Let him rest."

"He is indifferent. How can he be so indifferent? He acts as though he is nothing to us."

"It is perfectly fine, Peter. When he has rested …" Susan said with a smile, "I will throttle him. He will never be indifferent again."

"Thank you, Su. But I imagine this has more to do with me, than with you. I cannot wait. I have waited long enough."

And so Peter sought Edmund out. He finally found the younger king on his way back to his chambers, having dismissed his battalion. He felt anger and confusion welling up within him at the sight of the younger king.

"Edmund!"

Before Peter could grab Edmund and throttle him back from indifference, the younger king grabbed him. In a flash, they were in Edmund's chambers. At first Peter was just a little fearful that Edmund was angry with him for something, and was about to force them into a physical fight. Something he swore they would never do again. Yet on the contrary, Edmund had other plans.

Edmund slammed his chamber doors shut and locked eyes with Peter. Peter stared back at him in confusion, even anxiety. Absence had done much to increase the doubt between them, and now it was almost as if one were waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Hello." said a shy, self conscious Edmund, "Hello, Peter."

"Ed? Doubt-bucket?" Peter asked in a gentle, almost pleading voice, "Did you not miss me? Are you angry with me?"

"Did … did you miss me?" Edmund replied, looking as equally unsure as Peter, "It has been … a while. Did … did you miss me, Peter?"

"Oh sod this!" Peter yelled before he rushed Edmund.

In an instant, Peter's mouth was smashing against Edmund's so hard he pushed the younger king back against the wall. Months of tension knew no bounds now as lips devoured lips with a passion. An open mouthed kiss did little to quell the ache in Peter's heart. Soon Edmund's armor was tossed aside by Peter as his lips devoured the younger king's neck.

"By the stars, I missed you." Peter moaned as he bit Edmund's shoulder, "Must you always be so bloody doubting?"

"Less talking!" Edmund yelled, shoving Peter back onto the bed.

He fumbled with his boots, and stripped down to his undergarments. Peter seemed a little surprised by Edmund's forwardness, but was quickly imitating his actions. In a minute, they were back on each other again in a mess of mouths and fumbling hands, anxious cries and desperate kisses.

"Is everything alright in there?" called Mr. Tumnus.

"Sod off!" Peter screeched, his voice almost needy, "We're busy!"

"It's just that Queen Lucy says she needs your help, King Peter. Some guests have arrived from Calormen for Queen Susan's wedding."

"It's not for a week!"

"Well, yes. But they did tell us they would be arriving early. They were hoping to discuss matters of trade with you. Queen Lucy would like you to greet them with her."

"Duty calls, Peter." Edmund sighed, kissing his way down Peter's chest, "Perhaps his timing could not have been better. I do think we would've … been unable to stop had he been a minute later."

"Tell her I'm coming." Peter droned, before he pulled Edmund up for a long and tender kiss.

Unable to help himself, he rolled on top of Edmund and continued making out with the younger king. There was a decidedly more tender tone in their intimacy now. Edmund's fingers traced the lines in Peter's back. Peter ran his fingers down the soft curves of Edmund's neck. All the while their lips caressed and tasted, while tongues darted and explored.

"Must you always be so doubting, Ed?"

"Time does things, Peter. And it has been some time."

"Time may change some things, Ed. But it does not change this." Peter said pressing Edmund's hand to his heart, "It does not change me."

"Peter …"

"What is it, Ed?"

It was then that Peter saw questions in Edmund's eyes. Questions that longed for answers. Fears that gave rise to doubt. Yet just as he felt Edmund was about to ask him those questions, he raised a small smile instead.

"Another time." Edmund said closing his eyes, "You have duties to tend to."

"They can wait. I have not seen you for months. And I still … fear that you have … changed. I fear that perhaps you have not truly forgiven me. Or perhaps you do not think our love can survive."

"And you call me doubt-bucket?" Edmund said with a small laugh, but said nothing else to quell Peter's fears.

It was Edmund who made the move to break their coupling. He stood up and crossed the floor silently, before holding open his chamber doors. He flashed a shy, thoughtful, but somewhat sad smile as Peter begrudgingly adorned his tunic and his crown.

"Your crown is … perfect upon your head, Peter. You are magnificent, do you know that?"

"As I keep telling you, I am only ever anything, when you are by my side." Peter said extending his hand to Edmund.

For a time, Peter held the younger king in his arms. They spoke no words, but their gentle breathing and the presence of one another, spoke enough. Though Peter could feel Edmund's fears, he did not press the younger king to speak of them. It was not the reunion that Peter had longed for, yet he was grateful they were at least acknowledging their love.

_**A WEDDING FIT FOR NARNIA**_

The week flew swiftly by and did nothing to allay Peter's concern with Edmund's return. Though the younger king had been open with his affection, Peter could not help but feel Edmund was shying from him. It was the little things Peter noticed. It was in the way that Edmund would ever so slightly turn his face so a kiss would be lip to cheek, instead of one that two lovers should share. It was in the way Edmund would lock his chambers at night, preventing Peter from even sitting next to his bed. It was in the way that Edmund's eyes would never fix themselves to Peter's.

For Edmund, there was always something that needed tending to. Something that could not wait. Something that would not let them have more than a few moments with one another.

It helped that the week leading up to Susan's wedding was a week filled with ceremony and celebrations, meetings and matters of state. Edmund buried himself in the business of being a king. This had been the longest period of time he'd been in Cair Paravel, and he was finally learning the duties that were required of him. Though Peter saw him only fleetingly, he could not help but laugh when he overheard Edmund speaking to Susan.

"I much prefer being a rogue warrior to a paper knight." Edmund said rolling his eyes, "This business is so horrid. Isn't there some quest that requires my attention? Some dragon to slay?"

Without pausing to interrupt their conversation, Peter walked away with a smile. He knew Edmund had become so attuned to being a man of action that the much less exciting aspects of being a king were lost on him.

As the day arrived for the wedding that had brought Narnia to fever pitch celebrations, Peter sought out Prince Orrin. He was about to give Susan away to a man who had quickly become a citizen of Narnia. Peter had no fears or apprehension over the impending marriage, but still thought it necessary to speak to the prince beforehand.

"How are you feeling, Chap?" Peter asked as he patted Orrin's shoulder.

"Surprisingly calm. As if perhaps my whole life has been a prelude to this moment. I have not seen Susan for three days, as is customary in my culture. Do … you think she is still anticipating this moment as much as I am?"

"Well, King Edmund has borne the brunt of her erratic behavior. I would say she is incredibly nervous. It is to be expected. I have never had the chance to ask you since you came to live here with us. Is this place a home for you? Do you feel one of us?"

"It has been a time of adjustment, but I am grateful for my role here. I feel somewhat guilty about leaving on our honeymoon before I have had a time to brief King Edmund about the Order of Justice's business over the last few months."

"I must say, you took your role on rather splendidly."

"It was not unlike the position I held in the Shian Kingdom."

"So … after today, you will be truly one of us. You will be family." Peter smiled, "I am grateful for your presence. And I will be even more grateful once this wedding business is over and Susan becomes a little more bearable to deal with."

And with that, Peter offered more words to help Orrin before his wedding. Though Peter had hoped that he and Edmund would be married by now, he knew today was for Susan.

The ceremony was nothing less than magical. Peter could not help the swell of pride or the tears that threatened to escape him. He led Susan up the aisle toward her future husband, and in a moment that would remain in his memory, he gave her away. He had been her protector for all of his life, and now that duty was passed on to another. He would always watch over her, but he knew he would step back and let her husband take on the role of her protector. It was the natural order of things.

He stepped back and stood between Edmund and Lucy, while Susan and Orrin exchanged their vows. The ceremony itself was held in the outer pavilion that had once been the site of the northern tower. The number in attendance was too great to hold the ceremony indoors. And as if Aslan himself had graced the event, the sun shone down brilliantly, illuminating the warm sparkle in Susan's eyes.

There was a look exchanged between Peter and Edmund, and it gave no hint to the uncertain footing of their relationship. Instead it was a look of joy for their sister, and a deep appreciation of the moment that passed in front of them. And perhaps, it was even a longing for a wedding of their own.

Peter felt surprised however when Edmund took his hand and locked their fingers together. It was unexpected, but the small gesture made the moment perfect for Peter. Edmund smiled lovingly at the high king, before their gazes returned once more to their sister.

By the time the vows were complete, there was barely a dry eye in sight. Peter found his face awash with tears of emotion and joy. This was a moment of reflection on so many levels. He had given Susan away. He had witnessed a moment in her life that would linger for as long as she lived. It almost felt like the end of an era for him. An ascendancy into adulthood had taken place, and in a bittersweet way, they could never go back to the way things were. Such was the order of life.

And so Queen Susan the Gentle became the bride of Prince Orrin, last of the Shian. She cried tears of joy as she hugged her family. Peter was first to congratulate Orrin and welcome him into their family. Lucy clapped her hands together and signaled the celebrations to begin in earnest. A feast and banquet followed, with speeches and toasts. The very first of which was made by Peter himself.

"Prince Orrin, thank you for taking Su away. Perhaps now she will stop yelling at me and start yelling at you." Peter said with a smirk, before he continued, "Love … is perhaps the most wonderful gift we can ever have. To see it sealed today is perhaps one of the most amazing experiences I have been witness to. To my sister and her new husband, I give nothing but the best hopes for your future. May your life be graced with as much joy as we have shared today. You are as wise as you are gentle, Susan, and I am proud to have you as my sister and friend. Let us all toast to the marriage of Queen Susan the Gentle, and Prince Orrin. May you both know endless joy and most of all, a love that will endure beyond all things. For that … is truly the greatest gift of all."

Once again Peter's eyes caught Edmund's and they shared an awkward, but sincere smile. The reception moved along much faster than Peter expected. He knew this was not the time to think of such things, but he felt a sense of loss today. He wondered how his role in Susan's life would change. Would she still come to him for advice, and in turn end up giving her own. Would she still think highly of him, even though he was no longer her protector?

Still, beyond all that, he was overjoyed at the marriage and the ceremony. He did not think he would ever witness something so wonderful again. And yet when he looked at Edmund, he hoped he might. When the newly married couple shared the first dance, Peter sat beside Edmund and for the first time in days, realized they were finally free to speak with one another. There was nothing else that needed tending to. There were no engagements that could be used to separate them. Yet they sat in silence, both relieved that they day had gone smoothly, and still proud and overjoyed at their sister's marriage.

"This is a good day, Peter." Edmund reassured, "This does not change the way we support each other. Susan will still need you. She will still love you."

"When are you two getting married?" Lucy asked, surprising the two kings as she approached them with goblets, "Haven't you been engaged forever now?"

"Well … Lucy, it's …" Peter began to say, "It's hard to say."

"But don't you love each other? Isn't that why Edmund is here in the first place?"

For someone that everyone treated so young, Lucy seemed to be incredibly adept at making observations. Her statement seemed to disorient Edmund, who subtly shifted away from the other two. Peter's heart sank and he did not know why. He did not know why Edmund had returned and given glimpses of their love, but always held back. He could see now that Edmund was in deep thought, but Lucy would have none of it.

"Well?" Lucy asked, tapping her feet, "Edmund?"

"I'm going to get some punch. Would you like some, Peter?"

"No thank you, Edmund." Peter sighed, before Edmund disappeared into the crowd.

"I don't know what's gotten into him. He's been queer since he came back."

"Perhaps the hag was right." Peter said with a shake in his voice, "Perhaps her taint was successful after all."

"Rubbish." Lucy said shaking her head, "I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind! I love weddings. And I can't wait to start planning yours."

"Yes, well, I wouldn't get your hopes up, Lu."

"May I have this dance?" Orrin asked as he took Lucy's hand.

"Oh, certainly!" Lucy said blushing, her anger quickly dissipating.

As Lucy disappeared, Peter was alone with his melancholy thoughts. Alone until Susan surprised him with her presence. Her smile was radiant and her eyes were glowing. It was enough to bring Peter from his frown and raise a smile. Before he could say anything, she took his hand and led him to the dancefloor.

"Oh, Peter. I cannot tell you how special this day has been." Susan said as he leaned her head on Peter's shoulder, "Thank you so much."

"For what, Su?"

"For everything, Peter. For everything I should thank you for. I love you, Peter. I will always love you."

Peter smiled gratefully and kissed Susan's temple as they danced. He held her and in that moment, he knew that although she had entered a new phase of her life, she would always need him. He could always protect her.

"Su, aren't you married now?" Edmund interrupted with a smirk, "Would you mind giving me my man back?"

"So he is _your_ man now?"

"Most definitely." Edmund smiled, as Susan broke away with a smile of her own, "Thank you. And … congratulations. It was a perfect day."

Susan disappeared into the crowd and Edmund silently took Peter's hand. He looked up at Peter and smiled, this time without reserve or the hint of a secret that must be kept. They danced in unison, with Peter taking the lead and Edmund following. They were surrounded by hundreds, and yet they were the only two people in the world. There was nothing else, except them. And for a while, Peter thought perhaps Edmund would give him more than just a glimpse of their love.

"I do love you." Edmund said as he tilted his head up and kissed Peter softly, "And I am sorry that I have been queer with you this week."

"I do not know what to say, Ed. I am uncertain where I stand with you. I long for more, but when I look at you, I see doubt in your eyes. Today has been both wonderful and horrible. Wonderful for Su, of that I am certain. And I do not wish to bring drudgery upon her day. But by jove, it should have been us getting married first. Why aren't we married, Ed?"

"I …"

"Edmund, why aren't we married?"

And there it was. The question that Peter had been dying to ask since Edmund's return. Not once had they spoken of marriage. They had barely spoken of love. They had barely spoken at all.

"I have kept you waiting long enough. I do not have the heart to make you wait any longer. It is time, Peter."

"Time for what?"

Before Peter could answer, Edmund was leading him away by the hand. Edmund led Peter until they were in a secluded courtyard with no one else in sight. The only light they had was from the moon shining upon Edmund's pale skin and Peter's golden hair.

Edmund's breathing was ragged and nervous. He did his best to compose himself while Peter waited anxiously for him to speak. The younger king turned to Peter with a look of apprehension, before finally breathing out.

"I … was tempted, Peter. I was tempted again. The day we battled the hag. _He_ made me an offer … an offer that would keep me with you for as long as you lived. An offer that would let me love you until the end of us both."

"Why do you need him to make an offer like that to begin with?" Peter asked in surprise, "That is what will already be. How could you even consider dealing with him?"

"Because I am a fool. A fool whose biggest weakness is your love. I considered it because … I did not wish to be left behind. He used my biggest weakness to tempt me away from everything good and pure. He tried to turn me from Aslan with promises of you. Aslan had told me this day would come. And I did for a moment consider it, Peter. But only for a moment. Aslan believed I would overcome his temptation, and I did. Though I do believe I have only incurred a greater wrath from _him_."

"I don't understand, Ed."

"I am about to tell you what I should have when I first returned to you." Edmund said with a deep breath, gazing longingly at Peter, "If you could choose to love me … to be in love with me, or to love me as you love Lucy and Susan, what would you choose? I had my own reasons for traveling north, Peter. I have searched for an answer these last few months. An answer that could keep me with you. An answer of my own, that did not require selling my soul to him. I could not accept his offer, but I still wanted an answer for myself. I wanted to find a way to … to stay with you. To stay by your side until the end of our days. I found an answer, Peter. But it means you have to choose. We both have to choose."

Edmund slid his hand under his tunic and revealed a small vial. It seemed simple and innocuous enough. Yet the way Edmund's hand shook as he held it, made Peter realize just how important it was.

"What is it, Ed?"

"It is an opportunity, Peter. Once we make this choice, there is no turning back. This is the last time we will ever speak of this, Peter. Whatever choice we make here, will be the choice we live with. You need not know what it is, but only what it will do. It is magic, Peter. It is a magic that will keep me with you until the day you die. But to do so, it will break the bond we share and replace it with something … different. I will be like Susan or Lucy to you. It will keep me alive, but it will change our love. It will mean I can follow you wherever you go. It means I can stay by your side."

Peter was obviously confused by Edmund's words. He did not understand any of this. In fact, the more he heard, the more he thought Edmund had caught some sickness on his travels and come back delirious.

"Give it to me." Peter said snatching the vial away from Edmund, "I don't know what this is. I don't care."

In a flash he threw the vial to the ground and it smashed into a flurry of shards. Edmund's mouth seemed to fall in slow motion as he looked down at the smashed vial. His eyes looked up at Peter in horror, and he gasped in disbelief.

"You don't know what you've done. That was the only way to keep me with you. I will not be able to follow you!"

"Shut up, Ed." Peter said grabbing Edmund.

Peter kissed Edmund with an anxious fervor. He kissed eagerly and hungrily. He kissed as though he had been denied for a lifetime. He wrapped his arms around Edmund and kissed the younger king until he stopped resisting in his arms. His tongue slid through Edmund's lips as they shared a deep and all encompassing kiss.

"I don't know what that was, Ed. But the gist of it seemed to be that it would change my love for you. The minute you said that, I knew it had to go. Could you even contemplate giving us up? Giving this up? Do you think a love that could summon you from death is just something we can change with a vial? The hag couldn't do it with her magic. What makes you think this could? What makes you think I would even let you try? My love for you is not open for negotiation, Edmund. I would die before I gave it up. I will not give you up. I will not deny my love for you. That is an absolute that you will simply have to deal with."

It was then that Edmund burst into tears, but they were tears of gratitude and relief. He smothered Peter's face with kisses and held onto the taller king. Still, Peter did not understand what was going on, but he still believed he had done the right thing.

"Our fates are set, Peter." Edmund smiled, "You will have my love for the rest of my life. But I will not be able to follow you. One day you will leave me and Narnia, and I will not be able to follow."

"There you are being my little doubt-bucket again. What in the world makes you think that I will ever leave you?"

"It does not matter. I do not care. I am as happy today as the day you asked me to marry you. You have made the choice that I could not. I accept my fate, Peter. And my fate is to love you and to walk with you until … until … the end of my life. It is the greatest fate I will ever know. And I will not cry or be melancholy for what is to come. I will be grateful that you loved me so much that we have this opportunity now. I will be grateful that you loved me enough that even death could not keep us apart. I will be grateful that you made the choices that I could not."

"I still do not understand, Ed."

"Only because you refuse to believe that you will ever leave me. And it is just another reason why I am in awe of you, Peter. As long as you live, so will the best part of me." Edmund smiled, tears in his eyes as he looked up at Peter, "It is done. Now we have a life to live. I say, why aren't we married yet, Peter?"

"What?" Peter laughed, gripping Edmund in a bear hug, "You have the cheek to ask me that? Does this mean that perhaps you might finally stop entertaining all your bloody doubts and finally marry me?"

"Yes, but could you possibly hurry it up? You do keep me waiting so."

"You're impossible, Ed. If I didn't love you so much, I'd bloody well throttle you."

"We will never speak of this again. But when the day comes … remember, that I loved you with all my heart. And I do not regret this. I do not regret a thing. Promise me you will never forget that I loved you. Promise me, Peter."

Peter smiled, looking at Edmund as though he were mad, "I will not have to forget, because you will always be here to remind me. I love you so much, Ed. I do wish you could grasp just how much I mean that."

"I'm sorry, Peter. I'm sorry for making you wait. But this is the last time. From today, I am yours, completely and without any reservations. In fact, why don't you go on ahead and tell Lucy to start preparations for another wedding."

"You mean it?" Peter asked with excitement lacing his every word, "You mean it, Doubt-bucket? We're getting married? We're actually getting married?"

"We're getting married."

Edmund let out a gasp as Peter picked him up and spun him around. Peter's grip was so tight that Edmund thought he would soon pass out. Edmund believed he had never quite seen a sight so wonderful as the smile on Peter's face that radiated in the moonlight. In that one moment, he knew that no matter what their fate was, he could have never given up their love.

"I love you, I love you, I love you. I will make you so happy, I swear!" Peter yelled with utter joy in his face as he continued hugging Edmund with the strength of a bear, "You will never regret this, Ed! I will be the greatest husband you could ever dream of. I will make your ever dream a reali…"

"Peter … can't breathe …"

"Oh, right." Peter said letting Edmund down, "Come on! We must tell everyone!"

"No, no. Just Lucy. This is Susan's day. We'll tell everyone tomorrow, when she has left for her honeymoon."

"Oh, Ed. Always thinking of everyone else." said Peter as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Edmund's.

Edmund began to laugh through the kiss as he pushed Peter off him, "Peter, must you always kiss me? Kiss, kiss, kiss, that's all you do!"

"Oh shut up. It's the only way to stop you talking. And besides, your lips taste better than the sweetest honey or the finest wine. And also yes, kissing shuts you up." Peter said as he resumed their kiss.

And though Edmund wanted to feign resistance, he did not. In fact, he doubted he ever would again. He knew from this night on, nothing else would ever come between their love. No hag, no magic, not even death. From this day forward, he would give himself completely to Peter and would never look back.

Finally, Peter relented and let Edmund's lips free, but only to try and drag him back to the wedding reception. Edmund urged Peter to go on without him, and after much protesting, Peter finally did. Though only so he could rush to tell Lucy the news that another wedding would soon be held.

"I guess that's it then, Peter." Edmund said to himself as he stood alone in the courtyard looking up at the moon, "There is no turning back."

For a time, Edmund stood alone with thoughts of the future playing in his mind. He thought of the test that he and Peter had endured. They had come through the fire that had tainted their love, and they would emerge victorious. Yet as much as he was grateful that he no longer had to dwell on what might be, he was also weary of what could be. For he, and only he, knew that the prophecy was not restored. Only he knew that war was not over. Only he knew that there were prices still to be paid, balances to be kept. Only he knew that he had not defeated the great evil, the one who is many. He had simply beaten him back and delayed the inevitable.

The day would come. Perhaps now, perhaps later, but it would come. That day when news from the north would herald the final stage of a war that had begun the moment he died at Beruna. A war the likes of which Narnia could not fully appreciate yet. A war between light and dark. A war between good and evil. A war that only Aslan himself could end.

That day however, was not today. Today was the lull between chaos. Today was the peace between battles. Today he could simply be, Peter's Edmund. And for that, he could do nothing but smile. The war would come, but not today. Today was for love.

Though Edmund felt some sadness at knowing his eventual fate, he couldn't help but feel incredibly grateful for the opportunity he now had. An opportunity to love and be loved. An opportunity to marry and to inspire the life of the only person his heart would ever belong to. Everything else paled in comparison, even the knowledge of what would come. The price would be paid for love. But it would not be paid today. Just as the war that would change all their lives, would not continue today. War could wait a little longer. Today was for love, and tomorrow was for marriage. But that … is another story.

**- THE END -**

**Just and Magnificent V2: Through the Fire**

That was the final chapter of Volume 2: Through the Fire. I hope you enjoyed it. Coming next -

**- THE FINAL VOLUME -**

**Just and Magnificent V3: The Price we Pay for Love**

* * *

**A/N**: Ok so that chapter was WAY long. I did warn you. I do apologize if it interrupted studies or work or what not lol. It was also the end of Volume 2. I needed it this long to wrap up all the storylines from this volume. There is one more volume left in this story. And as you can probably imagine, it does tie in to this volume. The first half of this chapter was the revelation of what set the events of this volume in motion, particularly with the Shian. And also the battle with the hag, which I hope you enjoyed. Everyone got their piece of the action. And I did promise a wedding, but probably not the one you expected, or maybe you did. Peter and Edmund's wedding will be either the opening chapter of the final volume, or a special chapter I do that bridges them. I'm not sure yet. Anyway there was so much that happened in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. And I hope it served as a fitting end to this volume and to the major arcs that were born out of it, particularly with the Shian. Pretty Eyes was avenged. Edmund and Peter have come through the fire and will never again be tested. I guess that means lots of fluff. But you know, I promise that the final volume of this story will hopefully be the best one yet, though each volume has its own theme. I want to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has given me feedback.Thanks to theQueen of the Buckets, Capegio, for giving me the bucket. I think Peter wants to keep it. Please read and review if you liked this chapter and/or this volume! Reviews make me feel loved and fuzzy. 


	17. V3E1: A Just and Magnificent Wedding

_**JUST AND MAGNIFICENT  
**Volume 3: The Price We Pay For Love_

**_3.1 – A JUST AND MAGNIFICENT WEDDING_**

_Volume 3 of Just and Magnificent starts about 3 years after the events of the movie. It is the last of three volumes. It is AU and if you haven't figured out, contains slash and incest. Hopefully you find it handled in a way that is as pure as possible.  
**Summary:** Susan and Orrin's honeymoon becomes an adventure. Peter and Edmund's wedding day is finally here.  
__**Warnings:** Slash, Incest, Love, Romance, Adventure, Mystery, Action.  
**Disclaimer:** Only characters that are mine are the Pretty Eyes People from Shian! And since they're all dead except Orrin, well I only own him now! All the rest belong to that master of awesomeness, C.S. Lewis  
_

_**IT IS HIS DESTINY**_

Peter's dreams were filled with hope and love. Hope for the future, and love for his Edmund. He dreamed of sunny days and fields of green, golden rays and summer dreams. The taste of wine lingered on his lips. The smell of Edmund's hair, fresh with summer rain permeated his senses.

"Peter? Will it always be this way between us?"

"I should hope so, Ed. I should hope so."

It felt as though he was wrapped inside happiness itself. He held his lover in his arms as they stared into the sky and whispered sweet nothings to one another. Yet the sky would quickly turn to gray and overrun with clouds.

"_Come on, Peter. It's time to go_."

Now suddenly he was aboard his steed, in the middle of a forest, swept with leaves. He could hear Susan's voice calling him and he turned to seek her out. When their eyes met, he smiled and cantered toward her and Lucy. Then he realized his Edmund was not behind him. He turned around to see his Edmund standing in the forest, smiling sadly at him.

"Come on, Edmund." Peter called.

Peter turned his steed to go back to Edmund when the sound of a mighty roar stilled him. His horse would not move, and so Peter dismounted, feeling a rush of fear over him. He ran to Edmund, but before he could reach him, he was held back by a wind that would not let him pass.

"Peter …" Edmund said in a voice that carried on the wind, "I cannot follow."

The wind became a wall. A wall that kept Peter from reaching out to grab Edmund. Their hands pressed against the invisible barrier, just inches from one another. Peter did not understand what was happening.

"Edmund?" yelled Peter, "What is happening?"

Try as he might, they could not touch. It almost felt as though he was being ripped away from the world. The wall between them was like a window between two worlds. He could see tears in his Edmund's eyes as he reached his hand out. He called out for Peter, but he did not hear Peter's replies.

Slowly, he could see Edmund begin to falter and fall to the ground. He called out to Peter, and Peter cried back, yet Edmund could not hear him. His eyes slowly began to close as he laid on the forest floor, leaves sweeping over him. He could see Edmund reach out and call his name, before he lay still and breathed no more.

"_It is his destiny_."

"Edmund!" Peter yelled as his eyes shot open and he sat up in his bed.

Cold sweat ran down his brow as the high king jumped out of his bed. His bare feet struck the floor with intent as he bounded for his chamber doors. He knew it was just a dream, but still his heart would not abate. He ran the seemingly endless distance to Edmund's chambers, and just barely managed to compose himself.

"Edmund?" called Peter as he knocked softly on Edmund's doors.

He was about to open the door, when the door opened for him. Like a relieving angel, there stood his Edmund. He looked both tired, as he should, and yet altogether the most beautiful sight Peter could remember seeing. At least perhaps until they next time he laid eyes on him. And though Edmund's eyes were bleary, he smiled at Peter as if understood exactly what the high king was doing outside his chambers in the middle of the night.

Without a word, Edmund took Peter's hand and led him into his chambers. He lay down in his bed and held open the covers for Peter. With a grateful sigh, Peter slipped in beside his love. Silently, Edmund slipped himself inside the warm embrace of the older king.

With a grateful smile, Peter held his love tight in his embrace and closed his eyes. Once again he dreamed. He dreamed of hope and love. Hope for the future and love for his Edmund. He dreamed of sunny days and fields of green, golden rays and summer dreams. This time however, his dreams remained dreams, and no more nightmares came.

_**A SIGN OF THINGS TO COME**_

For another pair of fated lovers, it was time to celebrate a honeymoon. For Queen Susan the Gentle and Prince Orrin, their month long honeymoon was almost at an end. They had sailed to lands far and wide, and all manner of islands in between. It was far more of an adventure than Susan had anticipated.

They had found themselves in a strange port occupied by exiled dwarves. A port they soon learned was named interestingly enough, Exildwa. Hardly original by Susan's thinking. It was not a place that Orrin had planned for their travels, and they had stumbled upon the island quite by accident. And though its occupants were less than hospitable, Susan found the port terribly exciting.

"We should not be here." Orrin said as he and Susan sat in one of the port's many taverns, "This place is not for those who follow the lion, nor those of Narnia."

"Come now, Orrin. When we are old and gray, we must have stories to tell our grandchildren. I imagine this will be quite the tale."

"What are you doing here? You have no rule here, Queen of Narnia." said a particularly snide looking dwarf, "Say … you look like that …"

"That what?"

"That rogue warrior fellow who came here. When was it? About a year ago? Caused a right lot of trouble, he did. Only reason they let him leave here alive is because he did in that awful dragon. And … well … because nobody could match him in a duel."

"I believe he speaks of King Edmund." Orrin said with a small smirk.

"I believe so, my sweet prince. I wonder what adventures led him here? It's no wonder he simply hates being a regular old king now." said Susan, "I wonder how he's handling his duties."

"I've heard whispers you know. Whispers from the darker side of this place. The ones you don't want to mess with."

"What whispers do you speak of, Dwarf?" Susan asked curiously, "I pray thee, tell me."

"In these parts the Rogue Warrior is a bit of a legend. There's a whisper that _he_ is amassing a huge army. An army of fallen. If you believe that sort of thing. I heard about some fallen army a couple years back. Scared the hair off my head."

"Is that so?" Susan smiled, "You obviously are not aware of who that fallen army came to the aid of."

"You're joking. Well then you're likely to heed these whispers. See here in this place, people tend to follow the dark power. Not me. But don't let that one out or nobody will ever come into this place. Anyway, there's a whisper that _he_ is amassing a huge army of fallen and living, far in the north. Many of the dwarfs who believe in the old dark power have traveled north to join _him_. There are whispers of a war coming. With an army the size _he's_ forming, I don't think he's after one land. I think he's after all of them."

Susan shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Her eyes met those of her husband's, and they both knew the whispers the dwarf spoke of, were indeed true. Edmund had warned that the war was not over, and that one day it would return. Yet she doubted that he knew it would come in such a large and fearsome fashion. Their new outpost secured by Edmund in the distant north, would prove invaluable at giving them enough warning to mount a defense against any army that would come.

"The whispers that might really interest you are the ones that involve _him_."

"Speak more of this whisper."

"He fears the rogue warrior. He does not wish to meet him in battle. So he's sending one of his best ahead to … assassinate him. It's not just a whisper either. I think the one they speak of was in here not two days ago."

Again, the newlyweds shared an exchange. An exchange that would hint that they had been married for far longer than a month. For their wordless exchange hinted that they had known each other their entire lives. They both seemed to automatically know what the other was thinking. That knowledge brought both a fearful glance, followed by a mischievous smirk.

"Time to be gentle, my dear?"

"Never doubt why I married you with instinct like that, my sweet prince." Susan said returning her stare to the dwarf, "Who is he?"

"He is a satyr named Garlo. He walks around in a hood as dark as knight. I think he is one of those fallen folk. Most unsettling to see them with my own eyes."

"Where is this satyr, Dwarf?" Orrin asked with urgency, "We must seek him out."

"He's still here. He gained passage from a local merchant. Leaving today."

"Susan, today is not the day for you to be gentle." Orrin said as he stood to his feet, hand resting on the hilt of his long sword, "_I_ will be gentle for you."

Susan entertained his proposal for a good few seconds before she stood up and brandished her own sword. With a sigh of resignation, Orrin smiled before the two newlyweds marched out of the tavern together. They made their way to the port harbor with an urgency in their step. If an assassin was on his way to Narnia, they would do their best to make sure he never arrived.

"I told you we should have traveled with an entourage for this leg of the trip." Orrin said raising a small smile at his _gentle_ wife, "This is supposed to be a honeymoon, not an adventure."

"Living is an adventure." Susan smiled back, "And besides, I will not let some assassin venture to Narnia to hurt my brother. I don't care whether he's the Rogue Warrior or ex King of the Fallen. I can still protect him."

The port was surprisingly quiet today, which made finding their target surprisingly easy. Even more so when the port was mostly occupied by dwarfs. A satyr in a black hood definitely stuck out. Though Orrin already had his hand ready draw his sword, Susan stayed his hand.

"Satyr, a dwarf has told us of your intent to assassinate King Edmund the Just, of Narnia. If this is true, then draw your sword, for we shall not let you pass. If it is not true, then say so. So say I, Queen Susan the Gentle, ruler of the southern lands of Narnia."

The satyr said nothing and yet neither did he draw a sword. He opened his robe to reveal that he in fact carried no weapons of any kind. Yet still Susan did not take the gesture as one of peace. She had seen fallen before, and knew they were bound to follow the commands of the one who led them. For the Fallen Army of Beruna, that leader was Edmund. For this new army, she knew it was someone far more sinister.

Her fears proved correct. The satyr ran at the pair, with nothing but his fists to arm him. They proved more than a match for both of them. He fought with a style very similar to the one Edmund had used on the hag. He fought with no weapons and still managed to disarm both herself and Orrin. Though when Susan found herself being kicked backwards, Orrin's protective instincts kicked into overdrive. He grabbed the satyr by the neck and slammed him into the ground with rage. In a flash, he had spun his sword out and brought it down to the satyr.

The satyr kicked Orrin's sword out from under him, but not before the Shian could land a staggering blow to the satyr's windpipe. Normally, this would've rendered any opponent useless. However, against a _fallen_ enemy, it was rather pointless.

Sensing that perhaps Orrin was a match for him, the satyr spun on the ground and tripped the Shian prince. The satyr ran for the wharf and jumped for a nearby boat, but not before Susan sat up and let an arrow fly that caught him in mid air. The satyr fell into the deep water of the port as the married couple ran along the wharf.

They watched for a sign of the satyr and found nothing. And though both wanted to believe they had dispatched him, they did not claim victory. They feared that even if they had won this day, it was only a prelude of what was to come. The war was coming. _He_ was coming.

"When our children ask us what we did for our honeymoon, what will we tell them?" Orrin asked with an awkward smile.

"That we spent it together." Susan said taking his hand, "And that it was wonderful."

_**ONCE MORE BEFORE OUR WORLD CHANGES**_

By the time Susan and Orrin returned to Cair Paravel, they found Narnia alive with anticipation for another wedding. The wedding of High King Peter the Magnificent, and King Edmund the Just. And unlike her wedding to Prince Orrin, Peter and Edmund were not going to wait the customary three months. In fact, she had soon learned that Peter could barely allow half that time. Yet she was grateful he had relented, or else she may very well have missed their wedding. As would have any guests, who needed such time to travel to Narnia from far off lands.

Edmund welcomed the return of his older sister, yet on the night of her return, he was greeted by some troubling news. She warned him of her encounter in the uncharted port. She warned of the assassin and the massing of forces far in the north.

"I can't believe you went all the way there." smiled a surprised Edmund, "Why in the world would you go to such a foul place? Did you two have a good honeymoon?"

"I just told you that an assassin was hunting you, and even if we did stop him, there's still an army out there."

"The war will come, Su. And it will be unlike a war we have ever fought before. But it is not here today, and it will not be here tomorrow. I am more intrigued as to what you were doing in such far off places. That does not sound like the place to spend a honeymoon."

And though Susan was still unnerved by his complacency, Edmund thanked her for her attempts to watch over him. They spoke of Susan's honeymoon and her new life as a married woman. They spoke of the coming wedding between himself and Peter. She could not help but notice the blush in his face whenever the mention of a wedding was made.

"Ed? I know it is plainly obvious to all who have witnessed the trials you and Peter have faced to be together, but it is so wonderful to see in your face how much you truly love him."

"I do." Edmund sighed wistfully, "I love him more than words can do justice. We have come so far, and still I melt when I see him smile at me. Do you think me foolish for saying such things?"

"Of course not. It is why you are both getting married in the first place. And in my opinion, it is long overdue."

"Oh, Su. I was uncertain what to expect once we were both here in the same place. Yet each day he treats me like …"

"Like you are the only thing of consequence in his entire world?"

"Exactly." blushed a shy Edmund, "I suppose you would already know. But I must say, he melts me with his words. He slays me with his affections. He is my every dream, Su. I feel as though everything we have endured, was a nightmare, and now our dream is finally about to begin. I know we are in the same castle, but I cannot wait for us to be married so are not forced to be apart at night. I know he thinks I enjoy keeping us in separate chambers at night. Most of the time at least."

"Most of the time?"

"Trust me, Su. No rules have been broken, I assure you."

"Edmund, you are so proper now. What happened to my mischievous little brother?"

"He died." Edmund laughed, and then stopped when he realized Susan wasn't, "Sorry, bad joke."

"Obviously he didn't." Susan smirked, "So … you are happy? This wedding is what you want?"

Edmund did not answer, but the blushing smile on his face said it all. He was both calm and on the verge of breaking out with tears that would scream with joy. Instead, he simply nodded his head in that coy, shy fashion that only he could do. Susan kissed him goodnight and he returned to his chambers to retire. He was surprised that he had not seen Peter yet, but he knew the high king was busy reviewing the infantry recruits. War was coming, and Narnia was not going to be taken by surprise.

Yet Edmund's mind was only on his love, and how he wished to at least kiss him goodnight and say how much he loved Peter. He could hardly wait for their wedding day. The longer he spent at Cair Paravel and the more time he spent with Peter, the less he felt like the doom and gloom dark knight and Rogue Warrior or King of the Fallen. He truly did feel like just Edmund. And though he hoped that would not take the edge off his ability to fight when the war came, he much enjoyed the softer side of life. Hags and witches be damned.

When he arrived at his chambers, he was greeted by the sight of a single rare neros rose from the wildlands of the north. His heart felt a flutter as he smelt the rose and entered his chambers. The chambers themselves were bathed in moonlight, and yet Edmund could already tell the room had been tampered with. As he lit the lamp beside his chamber door, he could see just how much his room had been tampered with. Where one of the rare roses rested outside his door, dozens now adorned his chambers. On his bed lay a parchment card with a simple message;

'_Their beauty is but a shadow of the love you give me, but perhaps they will remind you of how grateful I am to have it_'

Edmund could not help himself from gushing at that moment. He still marveled at how Peter continued to woo him as if courting him for marriage. Edmund did not expect Peter to continue wooing him in such a fashion when their wedding day was confirmed and set. Peter did not have to prove his love or regale him with declarations or sweet gestures, and yet every day he seemed to find some way to do just that. Whether it was with gentle words or surprising gifts, he never ceased to be amazed with just how determined Peter was to show his love. This was just the latest example, and it made Edmund feel both exhilarated and unworthy all at once.

"What have I done to deserve you, Peter?" Edmund smiled as he fell back onto his bed.

He held one of the roses to his face and closed his eyes. The day was almost upon them both. He still couldn't believe how sweet Peter was to him. It made him want to both smile and cry, but instead he sighed and imagined his Peter was here with him now.

He didn't have to imagine long, for he could soon hear a voice calling to him through his window. He opened his eyes and rushed out onto his balcony. Sure enough, Peter stood on the courtyard below, staring up at him as he sat on his steed.

"Do you like them, Doubt-bucket?"

"I love them, Peter." yelled a happy Edmund, "Thank you."

Peter smiled up at him, his face weary from a day of duty and activity but this one moment seemed to bring a sparkle back to his eyes. Edmund felt himself tempted to leap over the balcony and climb down the wall to Peter. He knew he could do it, but something told him this moment was just perfect as it was. The look of silent gratitude on Peter's face was pure bliss for Edmund.

"We will be married soon, Edmund, and I will not have to suffer the despair of saying goodnight to you and leaving your side again. But until that day, I shall suffer a little longer and bid you goodnight, my love."

With those words still ringing through his heart, Edmund smiled gratefully. His eyes welled up with emotion when he thought of just how much Peter loved him. With a sigh as deep as it was sincere, Edmund waved to Peter with a longing in his eyes.

"I love you, Peter!" Edmund yelled down, gushing like a lovesick fool, "Did you hear me? I love you!"

"I love you too, Doubt-bucket." Peter smiled up, as he slowly cantered away on his unicorn, "I love you too."

_**SOMETHING TO LOOK FORWARD TO**_

Though both Peter and Edmund anticipated their wedding day with more and more anxiety and frayed nerves, it seemed that Susan and Orrin had all too quickly gotten over their honeymoon period. Though both possessed a great deal of patience, it seemed the Prince's patience was sorely tested by Susan's unwillingness to yield when he tried to ensure her safety.

"This will not do, Orrin. You cannot keep me here like some … child!"

"Majesty, please." Orrin said trying to calm Susan.

"I am your wife!" Susan yelled, for all in the throne room to hear, "My name is Susan!"

If her words were intended to garner a reaction from Orrin, she succeeded. She turned to walk away from him, while he glared after her. She seemed quite pleased with herself, though she was undeniably surprised when he followed her outburst with one of his own. Indeed, his call to her was nothing less than fierce;

"Susan!"

"Yes, my prince?" Susan said with a hint of a pleased smile.

"I call you by your title because we are in formal business. It is my place to speak to you in the tone that all subjects should. It is not proper for me to address you in any other fashion."

"So why call me Susan just then? Why speak in such an authoritative tone?" Susan asked as she turned to face him.

"Because … because …" Orrin said as he turned either side of him and realized he had everyone's attention and he didn't seem at all pleased with himself, "Forgive me, Majesty. It shall not happen again. I beg your forgiveness."

He was without a doubt, a proud son of Shian. Someone who was not used to dealing with a woman as free minded as Susan. And though she did intend to rile a reaction out of him, she did not mean to embarrass or hurt his pride, as was obvious now. He adjusted himself and raised his chin, trying not to make obvious that Susan had wounded him.

"Your entourage will be ready to receive you momentarily, Queen Susan." Orrin said with a small bow, before he promptly left the throne room.

"Orrin!" Susan called, realizing her tactic had backfired.

And as she rushed out after her husband, Peter and Edmund shared a look of anxiety. It was a look shared by Lucy, and in a moment all three were laughing.

"I guess that's what we have to look forward to." Edmund said with a smirk, "Isn't married life looking wonderful, Peter?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Peter smiled as he reached over to Edmund's throne and laced their fingers together, "Having second thoughts, Doubt-bucket?"

"Never, Peter. I just wish the time would hurry by so it can be us arguing like an old married couple instead of them."

With a smile that was sincere and longing, Edmund leaned across and gave Peter the softest kiss on the cheek. After all, anything more would have been most improper. Not that anyone would, or could have made a complaint.

"It's going to be wonderful." Lucy chimed in, "I simply cannot wait."

Meanwhile, lost to the ears of Peter, Edmund, and Lucy, was the conversation that took place just outside of the throne room. Susan had found Orrin standing outside the throne room looking like a wounded soldier. His chin was straight and defiant, but his eyes were just slightly wet and obviously hurt.

"Forgive me for my outburst." Orrin said as he tried to compose himself and look more like the soldier prince he was raised to be, "I was out of line, Queen Susan."

"No, my sweet prince. I was out of line." Susan said with regret in her eyes as she leaned her head on Orrin's shoulder, "I should not have taunted you like that. I did not mean to hurt you. I only wish for you to treat me as an equal. I am not your superior. I am your wife. That is first and foremost above anything else. I am your Susan. I love you, Orrin. Please do not remain cross with me."

"I only wish to keep you safe from harm." Orrin sighed, relenting from his stoic demeanor as he allowed himself to hold Susan, "I only want to protect you."

"Then please do not be so formal with me. I am your wife. Treat me as that first of all, before you treat me as anything else. Please, Orrin."

"I promise, Susan." Orrin said as he kissed the top of Susan's head and held her, "And I am grateful that you are my wife. I am sorry if I have made it seem otherwise."

"You are a wonderful husband." Susan said as she kissed his neck, "And I am a grateful wife. I love you."

"I love you, Susan."

_**PETER THE NERVOUS**_

Finally the day had come. The union of King Peter and King Edmund would be sealed with marriage. The trumpets and sounds of Narnia filled the city of Cair Paravel. There were even more guests present than for Queen Susan's wedding. Once again, the site of the old north tower had been chosen as the location for the wedding ceremony to take place.

The two kings had been kept apart for just under a week. For Peter, it was perhaps the most anxious week of his life. And though it had been fraught with the notion of breaking protocol just so he could see Edmund, Susan had kept him as calm as he could possibly be.

Today however, was a much different story. Today his dreams were finally to become reality. Today he would marry the love of his life.

"I think I shall die." Peter gasped, as he paced back and forth in the throne room, "I think I shall die painfully, if this day is not over with soon."

While the rest of Cair Paravel was abuzz with activity, the throne room was surprisingly calm. Susan had made sure Peter would be kept from anything that would distract him. She stood before him, offering reassuring words while Peter paced back and forth, with his fists clenched so tight his hands were white.

"Peter! If you clench your fists any tighter, they'll fall off."

"I'm so bloody nervous, Su." Peter gasped, "What am I doing?"

"You're marrying your one true love."

"I know that, but … what am I doing today? I have practiced this every day since we announced the wedding and now … I have forgotten it all. I have forgotten my vows, I have forgotten where I am to stand. I have forgotten it all, Su."

"You're just nervous."

"What if he changes his mind? What if he gets cold feet?" Peter gasped anxiously, "I have to see him!"

"Peter!" Susan said slapping him across the face, "Get a hold of yourself!"

"Su!" Peter said grabbing Susan's arms, "We're getting married! We're really getting married!"

To the few who bore witness, Peter seemed to be going quite mad. His emotions ran the gamut, and yet no one thought odd of it, for all knew what the high king had endured for his love. It was quite understandable for him to be so anxious.

"Promise me nothing will go wrong. No one is going to interrupt us. Nothing is going to interfere."

"Peter." said Susan with her calming voice, "I have taken care of everything. Edmund is not going to disappear on you. No one will dare to interrupt this day. Narnia is safe and protected, because you have been a magnificent king. All of Narnia is here to celebrate this day with you. I promise you, nothing is going to interfere with your day."

Susan still had the slightest fear in the back of her mind that perhaps Edmund's life was still in danger. She and Oerius had done everything to prevent a surprise attempt. She had taken it upon herself to make sure security would not be an issue today. Though she had fears, they were not noticed by Peter, for she buried her fears beneath a sea of calm.

"Everything will be fine, Peter. I promise."

"Oh my bloody stars, Su." sobbed an anxious Peter, his face a mess of tears, "I can't take this. We have to bring the ceremony forward. I have to see him! We have to marry now. I think I shall lose my stomach if we wait any longer."

"Peter! Your wedding is less than two hours away. Pull yourself together before I throttle you and tell Edmund that you're completely mad."

"I am mad, Su." Peter smiled through his tears, "I am mad with love. We have come so far. We have been through so much. I simply cannot believe this is really happening."

As though this was a needed exercise, so he could release his tensions and anxieties, Susan held him. His head fell upon her shoulder and he let out a pained gasp as he cried. For Peter, it really was about to happen. After all they had endured; he and Edmund would finally be married.

"You have earned this day, Peter. It is yours. Be calm, be composed, and appreciate every single moment. Do not rush to see it end, because it will never come again."

_**EDMUND THE JUST AS NERVOUS**_

"Orrin! What do I do when he gives me the ring? What line is it?" Edmund said as he paced back and forth in a sealed southern wing of the castle.

"King Edmund, we have been through this." sighed Orrin, "You know what happens next."

"Oh don't jolly well King Edmund me! You're family. Call me Edmund already!"

"Edmund, you must be calm."

"You've been hanging out with Susan, haven't you?"

"She is my wife."

"Oh, right." said Edmund, pausing before he glanced at his hanging wedding outfit, "Do you think Peter will like my outfit?"

"Of course he will."

"You know … if he's my husband, what am I to him?"

For a moment, Edmund could see Orrin's lips curl ever so slightly. It was a strange sight to see the Shian smile, for he almost had as proud a demeanor as a centaur. Orrin's smile did nothing except to incite Edmund's anger.

"Orrin …"

"I said nothing, Sire."

"It's Edmund!"

"You will be his … his … I'm sorry, I have no idea. We Shian do not even refer to one another as husband or wife traditionally. We are simply both referred to as 'promised one'." Orrin relented, "Susan however, prefers to be called my wife. As far as you and his royal majesty are concerned, won't you simply be his husband too? His betrothed? And regardless of any of that, what is most important is you are his Edmund."

"Oh, I guess so. Thank you, Orrin." smiled a grateful Edmund, "Promised one … I like that."

As if hoping that perhaps he had served out his usefulness, Orrin bowed to Edmund. At first Edmund did not realize Orrin's intention, and returned the gesture. When Orrin spoke however, Edmund's demeanor changed from grateful to horrified.

"May I go now, Majesty?" Orrin asked respectfully.

"Like hell you can go now." Edmund gasped, before admonishing his bad language, "You're my first liege, which means when I suffer, you suffer. You don't like it, take it up with the king. By the way, I am the king."

"You certainly are." sighed a disappointed Orrin, "I am at your service, as always."

"Orrin?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Ok, Prince of the Shian, I am going to go rogue on you very soon if you don't stop calling me sire."

"You are just like your sister." Orrin said with a staunch fix of his chin, "You must forgive me. I come from a very traditional society. It is not appropriate for me to address you as anything but with the proper title. Something that Susan seems intent on changing. She is my wife, and so I will place that duty above all others. You however, are not. You are my king and my ruler. To treat you as otherwise is not acceptable."

"You're married to my sister. I call you Orrin." Edmund said in surprise, "We're family. And we're friends, aren't we?"

"I am a prince, you are a king."

"You are bloody infuriating, that's what you are."

"Yes, but I am extremely effective at the art of diversion." Orrin said with a smile, just before the bell tolled, signaling time for proceedings to begin, "And wouldn't you know, King Edmund? It's time to begin preparing for your wedding ceremony, Sire."

With a grateful smile and a heart that began to flutter in anticipation, Edmund surprised the Shian with a hug. He surprised the Shian with his strength, by lifting him off the ground and jumping up and down.

"Orrin, you are a legend."

"Why thank you, Sire." Orrin asked uncomfortably, "May I go now?"

"No!"

**_A SATYR IN THE WORKS_**

Cair Paravel was awash with guests from all over Narnia and beyond. The city seemed to be overflowing with a myriad of creatures. The atmosphere was jovial and merry, with Queen Lucy doing her very best to make sure each guest was treated like royalty.

For one guest however, the atmosphere was neither jovial nor merry. For one guest, the sun shone a little grayer than for every other guest. For one guest, the offerings of food and wine were lost on him, for he did not eat or drink. For this guest was a _fallen_.

He was no ordinary fallen. He was indeed a satyr, hidden beneath a cloak as black as night. He walked among the crowd, with his hood down so as not to draw attention. As the bells tolled to signal the guests to gather at the northern pavilion, he made his way in wait for his prey.

**_A DREAM REALIZED_**

A mighty herald of trumpets could be heard through Cair Paravel and right throughout Narnia. The high king was about to be married to his one and only love. After years of being denied, High King Peter and King Edmund would finally be sealed in matrimony.

Peter the Magnificent. To all who watched him standing in wait for his love to appear, he was nothing less than magnificent. He wore the formal attire that was expected of a high king of Narnia. Adornings of white, embroidered with lashings of gold and red.

He had staved off Narnia's enemies and led Narnia into a golden age, free of Jadis and her hundred year winter. Even when she had tried to return from the realm of the departed, he had staved her off again. He had staved her off, even with the belief that it had cost him his one true love. Though his despair was great at having to lose Edmund, he continued on and ruled Narnia with a firm and guiding hand. By the grace of Aslan himself however, Edmund was returned to Peter.

Their love had been tested, but it had endured. Though the hag, Dalzell, had tried to break and taint their love, she had failed. A love that truly knew no bounds, had overcome all that had threatened it. Even death could not break it. Now, after all they had endured, the day had come for Peter and Edmund to marry.

It had taken almost three years for this day to arrive. It had taken heartache and sorrow, joy and celebration. As Peter stood at the center of the northern pavilion, he thought back on everything he and Edmund had been through. He smiled and sighed to himself, letting the moment sink in. Susan was right; this day would never come again. He had found his calm and wished to appreciate each instant of this wonderful day.

Finally, the bells and trumpets rang out in unison, along with the songs of the naiad and dryad. His Edmund had appeared. He was adorned in simple attire, which was more befitting of a simple knight. Yet on Edmund, it was nothing less than spectacular. His long flowing cape swirled from his shoulder to his feet and trailed away behind him. The cape bore the mark of the lion and that of the high king, as a symbol of his unwavering loyalty to Narnia and to Peter. His suit was in colors that represented his time as a fallen king and rogue warrior, to pay recognition to the time and events that had led to this day.

The sight of his one and only love sent Peter's stomach reeling with anxious joy. He felt the rush of emotion build up inside his soul. He had wanted this moment, and now it was here. Using all the calm he could muster, he held himself back from running to Edmund and kissing him. He could not however stave off the few tears that broke his resolve. Tears of relief, of joy, of gratitude, and of love. So often his heart had feared this day would not come. So often he had believed that Edmund would never be his.

The entire audience stood to their feet as Edmund began the long walk toward Peter. Peter smiled gratefully and Edmund returned the gesture. Even from this far apart, they were as close as anyone could be. Their eyes were fixed only on one another. Their hearts beat as one, with a love that would bind them till the end of a golden age.

_**A SATYR AND A SHIAN**_

Far above the northern pavilion, in one of the watchtowers, the two kings of Narnia were being hunted. The satyr tracked their movements with a keen eye. Cocked in his arms was a longbow centered squarely on King Edmund the Just. As the two kings ventured closer to one another, the satyr waited in silence. His orders were to strike King Edmund dead the moment he reached the side of King Peter. All so that King Edmund would die in their arms of the high king. His death would send a signal that _he_ was coming. A signal which would be felt far beyond the borders of Narnia.

As King Edmund finally reached the side of King Peter, the satyr pulled the arrow back. He had one shot to make the kill. One shot that would strike King Edmund dead before Queen Lucy would have a chance to use her cordial.

The satyr let the arrow go, but it did not find its target. Instead, the arrow bounced off a metal plate that had fallen over the window. The window had been sealed shut before the Satyr even knew what was happening. He turned back in surprise to see the door had also been sealed shut with iron bars.

He realized his room had become a prison. A prison that had no doubt been set out just for him. He had walked into a trap.

He ran for the door and struggled, but he could not escape. Finally, he laid eyes on the person responsible for his capture.

"Not today, Satyr." Orrin said with a hint of a smirk.

The satyr glared at Orrin but said nothing. His assassination attempt had been thwarted. Though iron bars separated them, Orrin could feel the satyr's accusing eyes on him. He could feel the anger coming from the fallen creature.

Orrin did not falter under the satyr's glare. He simply raised one eyebrow and stepped closer to the iron bars. They stared one another out, waiting for the other to falter. Neither faltered.

"Lock him down!" Orrin yelled as he turned to the guards behind him, "Speak nothing of this to the kings. Let them have their day in peace."

_**A JUST AND MAGNIFICENT WEDDING**_

Oblivious to the attempt to stop their marriage, Peter and Edmund continued with their wedding ceremony. Peter did not even notice the smile of gratitude that Susan gave Orrin as he rejoined the ceremony. Instead, his eyes were still fixed on Edmund.

"I, Peter, take thee, Edmund, as my betrothed. To be my friend, my lover, my husband, my all. I will be yours in times of joy, in times of pain, in times of celebration and failure. For all that our life promises, I will stand beside you. I promise to be true and faithful, to be loyal and understanding. I promise a life that is filled with love and sincerity. I promise all these things to you until the day I die."

Slowly, Peter slipped his ring upon Edmund's finger. Though Edmund did his best to mask his emotion with his typically shy and demure smile, his eyes could mask nothing. He gazed up at Peter, and felt as though he would drown in those deep blue eyes. Those open eyes that looked down at him with gratitude and unyielding love. And it seemed now that the formal part of his vows had been said, Peter was about to speak again, from the heart.

"Edmund … Doubt-bucket …" Peter said with eyes that were open with tears, his words beginning to fail him, "We have waited so long for this day, my love. Thank you for never giving up on the love that we share. Thank you for enduring all the obstacles that have been placed before us. Thank you for believing in us, and for believing in me. Most of all, thank you for loving me as no other ever could. Thank you for giving me the greatest joy that I have ever known. You are my heart and my soul, and without you, I am truly a shadow. I swear before all who stand here today, that I will always be true and will never love another. My heart, my body, my soul, are yours for all of eternity. With this ring, I pledge myself to you. I love you."

Edmund smiled gratefully through his tears, marveling at the new ring that adorned his hand. Though he was still lost in Peter's words, he steadied himself. He took the last ring sitting on a pillow held by Mr. Beaver. He held it in his hand, as his eyes met Peter's once more.

"I, Edmund, take thee, Peter, to be my … promised one, for the rest of my days. To be my partner, my friend, my lover, my husband, my family, and my world. I will be yours when you are weary and when you are happy. In times of weakness and strength, I will promise to stay with you, until the day I die. I promise to honor … and occasionally obey." Edmund said with a mischievous smile that was masked by his tears, "I promise to be true and faithful. I promise to love you and cherish you, for the rest of … for the rest of my life."

Slowly Edmund slipped the ring onto Peter's finger. That one gesture brought Peter to shudder with relieved tears. He closed his eyes and breathed in the moment, yet Edmund was not done. It was his turn to speak from the heart, with words that had not been planned or composed.

"Peter … I love you. I have always been in love with you. I will always love you. Thank you for loving me as you do. In times when I feel unworthy, you never fail to soothe my foolish aches. I once feared the knowledge that I do not breathe unless you love me. I know longer fear such a thing. Today I look in your eyes and I know that as long as you live, you will love me as no other could. And so I am grateful to be yours. Grateful beyond any words. As long as I am able, I will honor your love. As long as I draw breath, I will do my best to make sure you know just how magnificent you truly are. I am in awe of you, Peter. I am truly in awe. There is no one who will ever touch my heart as you do each day. I will do my best to love you in a manner that is worthy of you. And though I am certain I will stumble along the way, I take solace in the fact that we are married, and that as we take this journey together, you will be there to help me when I fall, as I will be there for you. You are the sun to my moon. As long as you are with me, I shall never be lost. I am no longer falling, Peter. And it is because of you. It is because of your love. Thank you. Peter … with this ring … I am yours. Yours for e… yours for … the rest of my life."

With tears that were tinged with the slightest sadness, Edmund let go of the ring. When his eyes rose to meet Peter's, his brief faltering spirit was once again filled with hope and gratitude. Their hands remained clasped together and Edmund's eyes did not waver from Peter's. Even as Mr. Tumnus spoke, their eyes remained on one another;

"Do you, Peter, take Edmund, to be your betrothed?"

"I do."

"Do you, Edmund, take Peter, to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Then let it be done, in the name of Aslan, Narnia, and all that is good. I now pronounce this marriage ... sealed. It is done." Mr. Tumnus said with a smile, "You may kiss."

To the thunderous applause of all who watched, Peter breathed a sigh of disbelief. Finally, Edmund was his and he was Edmund's. Finally they were married. The two kings shared a tear filled smile before finally Peter leaned in to seal their marriage with a kiss.

With a kiss that ached to be more, their lips met. Peter could not help himself from cupping the back of Edmund's neck, but their kiss remained pure and sweet. His lips lingered on Edmund's for a time. He could taste the bitter sweetness of Edmund's tears on his lips, just as Edmund tasted his. And though there were thousands of eyes upon them, their eyes, their hearts, their souls, were only for each other. Finally, their marriage was complete. And now a life ahead awaited them. A life, which like their marriage and their love, would be nothing less than just … and magnificent.

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**

* * *

_**A/N**: You know, I suck at fluff, but I think that chapter had lots of it. This could have been the final of the last volume, but I thought it served better as an opener since the last chapter closed off everything with the hag and the Shian. Between Susan/Orrin and our golden couple of Peter/Edmund, it was all love in this chapter, besides of course, the hint of things to come. Let the celebrations begin as the wedding continues and much frivolity ensues. And though it should be obvious there is action ahead, there will no doubt be a lot of fluffand good times in the chapters ahead. I think Doubt-bucket and King Traitor-bucket deserve it. Good thing Susan and Orrin are there to protect them! This is the final volume of 'Just and Magnificent'. I really hope you enjoy it! Please review, they are food for my muse! And she is very hungry._


	18. V3E2 & V3E3: Tonight Time for Peace

_**JUST AND MAGNIFICENT  
**Volume 3: The Price We Pay For Love_

**_3.2/3.3 – Tonight, We Celebrate / A Time for Peace_**

_Volume 3 of Just and Magnificent starts about 3 years after the events of the movie. It is the last of three volumes. It is AU and if you haven't figured out, contains slash and incest. Hopefully you find it handled in a way that is as pure as possible.  
**Summary:** Susan and Orrin's honeymoon becomes an adventure. Peter and Edmund's wedding day is finally here.  
__**Warnings:** Slash, Incest, Love, Romance, Adventure, Mystery, Action.  
**Disclaimer:** Only characters that are mine are the Pretty Eyes People from Shian! And since they're all dead except Orrin, well I only own him now! All the rest belong to that master of awesomeness, C.S. Lewis  
**A/N**: This chapter is two in one, because well I edited down the first part because it was too graphic. So from the start to the end of the wedding night is the shortened chapter, and 3.3 begins with the scene 'Afterglow'. From the next chapter on, everything will return to normal. Also, the rating is now M, because the battle scenes coming up, as well as those behind, are far too brutal to be rated T, not to mention the 'celebrations' in this chapter. But let's be real, it IS their wedding night. Once again, I have tried my best to be tasteful. Also, not a lot of action in these two instalments, but trust me, when the action comes, you'll be glad for the peace shown here. And after all, it is the last volume, so suck up theluff while you can!____  
_

**_JUST AND MAGNIFICENT 3.2 – TONIGHT, WE CELEBRATE_**

_**ONE OF MANY**_

As Cair Paravel celebrated the marriage of its two kings, a far different task was being undertaken elsewhere. In a watchtower not far from the northern pavilion, a satyr was being guarded by some of Narnia's finest. Indeed, General Oerius himself made certain the satyr was being sufficiently detained. Nothing would interfere with the marriage celebrations of Narnia's two kings.

As the satyr stood in the center of his cell, he glared at Oerius, who wasn't the slightest bit fazed. Soon Oerius was replaced by Orrin, before the centaur took his leave to join the wedding reception.

"As King Edmund the Just's first liege and Knight of the Order of Justice, I formally charge you with attempting to assassinate his royal highness. Under Narnian law, you will face a punishment deemed appropriate by High King Peter the Magnificent, ruler of all Narnia." Orrin said with a noble tone, before his eyes narrowed, "Leave us!"

After a few uneasy moments, the guards left Orrin alone with the satyr. The Shian stepped closer to the iron bars and continued staring at the satyr. They studied each other with their eyes. Each trying to draw information from the other.

"I know who you serve. Is he as much a coward as you are?" Orrin taunted, "Does he lurk in shadows like you? Does he expect us to fear him? I do not fear him, Satyr. King Peter does not fear him. King Edmund most definitely does not fear him. It is your master who should be afraid. When he finally shows his cowardly face, his evil will be wiped from this world. As will you be. Your master is weak. I take pity on him, in the name of all that is good and pure. Does he enjoy pity?"

This seemed to garner a reaction from the satyr. A reaction of anger, expressed with a scowl and glare of contempt. The reaction, though small, was all Orrin was hoping for. It was at least a sign that this satyr had some level of independent thinking. Though the satyr did not speak, Orrin believed it was only a matter of time before he garnered information from him.

"Your silence will not help you, Satyr. I need only time to break you. I am not a child of Narnia. I will not be so forgiving or merciful. You have threatened my new family. You have caused much distress to my wife." Orrin said as he leaned closer to the cage, "That is not something I will allow. Consider yourself marked. We will speak again, Satyr. Of that you can be certain. You have however, disrupted enough of my day. I will not allow you to disrupt it any further. My queen is waiting for me. Enjoy your stay. It's permanent."

_**CELEBRATE**_

"How is our guest?" Susan asked as Orrin met her on the dance floor.

"Taken care of, my qu…" Orrin said before he smiled, "Susan."

Susan let that be the end of their conversation in regards to the threat to Edmund's life. She trusted in her husband enough to know that Edmund was not in any danger. She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck as they weaved a gentle dance across the bustling pavilion. Foxes and beavers, fauns and dryads, were just a few of the vast number of creatures partaking in the music on offer. With a happy sigh, Susan rested her head on Orrin's shoulder and looked up at the sky.

"Does this remind you of our wedding night?"

Orrin said nothing, but simply smiled in response. He held Susan closer, pressing his lips against her temple as they danced together. Though the attention was surely on Peter and Edmund, Susan was quite happy to simply have her prince beside her.

Their loving embrace was caught by the eyes of another queen. The youngest queen in fact. Lucy herself had experienced quite the evening and danced with friends and guests alike. Now she danced with Mr. Tumnus, while her eyes darted from Susan and Orrin, to Peter and Edmund.

"Do you think I shall ever have love like the others?"

"I am quite positive of it." Mr. Tumnus said with a reassuring smile, "You surely will, Lucy Pevensie."

"When?"

"When you are older, I am sure."

"I am older."

"Not yet." Mr. Tumnus said with a tilt of his head, "You must not rush. You are young."

"I won't be young forever."

"You never know, Lucy. You just might."

"I have to agree, Luce." Edmund said as he and Peter brushed by in their own dance, "Someone like you should not be in such a hurry to get older."

"Edmund, must I keep reminding you that you're only a few years older than me? Well … at least you were, before you died."

"I haven't changed that much, Luce."

"You do look older though, since you came back. You almost look as old as Peter and Susan. It's not fair. I want to be older too."

"Mr. Tumnus, please do your very best to make sure Lucy has a wonderful time without feeling like she has to get older anytime soon." Peter said with a smile, before he led Edmund in a dance that took them away from the faun and valiant queen.

"I haven't changed that much, have I?" Edmund asked with a little concern.

"She is right. You are a little older. And I don't just mean the way you look. Your eyes and the way you act. I suppose it comes with … dying. You're never quite the same are you?"

"I was … fallen, Peter. At least until you saved me." Edmund gushed, kissing the nape of Peter's neck, "My magnificent Peter. You are finally mine. I cannot believe this day is finally ours. You are my husband at last. You are my life. It feels like a dream."

"In that case, I should hope we never wake up." said Peter as he gently brushed a wisp of hair from Edmund's capturing brown eyes, "I cannot tell you how beautiful you are. How did I fall so completely? I am breathless when you are near me. Yet I fear I cannot breathe unless you are with me."

Peter leaned his forehead against Edmund's, while his hands lingered on his lover's waist. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of his promised one. He felt Edmund's hands slip up around his neck, and it was almost as if they were alone, instead of among thousands.

Their dance became more of an embrace, with Peter clenching Edmund close to his chest as they spun and weaved through the crowd of guests. Peter's eyes were closed, yet Edmund could see for the both of them. Though it appeared that Peter led the dance, it was only because Edmund was so adept at guiding him.

Peter's lips hovered inches from Edmund's, and they seemed to grow drunk on the other's breath. Finally, Peter could take no more and led Edmund off the dance floor. They returned to their table, which was adorned with the finest cuisine and delicacies that Narnia had to offer. It also contained a great a deal of spiced wine, which Peter had partaken in quite merrily today.

Peter filled one goblet and handed it to Edmund. He held his own goblet up and tapped it to draw the attention of the wedding guests. Soon, all eyes were on him. And though all toasts and speeches had already been made, he prepared to make one final speech for the evening.

"Honored guests and friends, I trust that you are all enjoying your evening. On behalf of myself and King Edmund, I would like to thank everyone for their presence on such a wonderful and long awaited day. To your health and happiness, I offer a toast." Peter said toasting the goblet with a small sip, "I would also like to take this opportunity to toast my one and only, my husband and promised one, King Edmund the Just. My love, you were more radiant today than I have ever seen you before. Today has been the most wonderful day of my life and it is only because of you. To King Edmund the Just, the best part of my soul, the keeper of my heart, till the stars rain down from the heavens, and beyond!"

With a shy smile, Edmund graciously nodded as he was toasted by thousands. Though he wanted to speak, he found that Peter was doing far greater a task without him. It was times like this that he was grateful he was not High King of Narnia. Peter was far more adept at speaking to the masses.

"Please enjoy yourselves and celebrate this marriage, but also the joy of friendship and companionship that we have today. Let Narnia forever be a beacon of warmth, love, and hope, for those who would seek to partake in it. And now, it is time for my new betrothed and I to bid you farewell for the evening. Thank you all for sharing this day with us. Goodnight, one and all!"

To a loud round of applause, Peter took Edmund's hand and the pair walked across the pavilion. They were greeted and congratulated by many, including Susan and Orrin, Lucy, Oerius, and many more of their friends. And though Edmund wished for nothing more than to escape the eyes of the guests, Peter seemed to be in no hurry.

"This day is ours, Ed. Do not be so quick to see it pass." Peter said with a smile, "It will never come again."

So Edmund raised his hand a little higher. He waved with sincerity. He smiled a little brighter. After a while he realized Peter was right. This was one day they would never get back. It was the greatest day of their lives, so why hurry to see it end?

_**TONIGHT, WE ARE ONE**_

Peter carried Edmund over the threshold as they approached what would now be _their_ chambers. No more would Edmund sleep in his own chambers. No longer would they have to say goodnight to one another. From this point on, they would be one in every sense of the word.

"I can walk, you know."

"Quiet." Peter said stealing a kiss, "It is our wedding night. I wish to carry you."

"Are all my things in here now?"

"Everything you need."

"Well … as long as you're there, I shall have need for nothing else." smiled a wistful Edmund as he ran his fingers across Peter's cheeks, "I love you, Peter."

"Oh, Ed. You have no idea what you do to me when you say such things." Peter gasped before he pushed Edmund against the passage wall, smashing their lips together.

Edmund grabbed at the wall as Peter held their faces together with his hands. His tongue pushed its way into Edmund's mouth and they were soon kissing unabashedly. It was almost primal for Peter.

"I have waited for this day for so long." Peter gasped between kisses, "I have wanted you. Now …"

"Peter, we're not quite in the chambers yet."

With a blushing smile of embarrassment, Peter swept Edmund back into his arms. He ran as quickly as he could for their chambers and kicked the door open. He barely managed to flick it shut with his foot, before he was fumbling toward the bed with Edmund in his arms. They collapsed on the bed in a heap, with Peter on top of Edmund, gently running his fingers through the younger king's hair.

"I wish to celebrate our love with you, my sweet Ed." Peter said with a gasp of need in his voice, "I have longed for this since the moment you came back to me."

"Are you certain I will please you?"

"Ever the doubt-bucket …"

Peter barely finished the words before his lips were on Edmund's. They sought him out with a hunger, as their hands clenched together. There was as much passion between them, as there was love.

"I know I should be patient and slow. But I must have you. I need to have you, Ed. I need to know that there is truly nothing we have not shared. You have my heart and my soul, now you shall have my body."

Peter shuffled up just enough to disrobe. Boots, crowns, tunics, became a mess on the floor. Though Peter felt shameful for not using the art of seduction on his lover, his passion and need was too great. And yet even as he stood naked from head to toe, Edmund had barely moved.

"Ed? Are … what's wrong?"

"That's just it, Peter." Edmund smiled, "There is nothing wrong. Is it wrong for your lover to appreciate the beauty of their husband?"

"Oh …" Peter blushed, "Really? You think so?"

"Peter, I know so." Edmund said before he stood up and slowly began disrobing himself.

Unlike Peter, he moved ever so slowly. It was almost achingly slow for Peter. He waited and watched, tempted to step forward and help Edmund remove the last of his clothing. Edmund's pale skin, like milk in the moonlight, was revealed to Peter slowly, but surely. Pale skin that covered a frame that had been honed for battle, and flesh that had seen too much war for its age. A body laced with lean, distinct muscle. And yet, it was all soft, innocent and fragile under Peter's eyes. It was beauty unlike anything he had ever seen. Finally, when both kings were naked, Edmund stood before Peter smiling weakly up at him.

"Do I please you, Peter?"

"Ed … you astound me." Peter gasped as he kissed the soft pale flesh of Edmund's neck, "Make love to me, Ed. Do not be bashful. Take what is yours. I am yours, Ed. Only yours."

For reasons even he did not know, Edmund's mind flashed once more with images he had long repressed. Images of that hag trying to make love to his Peter. He instinctively hesitated and staggered backwards, drawing the instant attention of Peter.

"Edmund?" Peter asked in wide eyed surprise, "What's wrong, my love?"

"I …" Edmund began to say, before he looked to the bed and wondered.

He wondered if that was the same bed the hag had tried to seduce his Peter on. He wondered if that was the bed she had used Eris's image to elicit Peter's affections on. Had Peter touched and been intimate with her in the same room they now planned to make love? He knew it was wrong to think of such things, and yet his mind could not help but be inundated by images of Peter touching _her_.

"Ed … I thought we were past this." Peter said, as if already sensing what held Edmund back, "I thought you forgave me."

Peter's eyes immediately began to well up with tears. Tears that were brought to light by the dim flame of a table lamp. And what had just been a moment filled with passion and love, was now a moment of shame and regret. Peter stepped back and slumped on the end of his bed. He leaned forward and buried his head in his hands, before mighty and angry sobs overwhelmed him. He felt dirty and ashamed, almost tempted to run from the room as fast as he could. Yet more than that, he felt anger. Anger that even from beyond the grave, the hag's taint lingered on their love.

"I disgust you." Peter cried with silent tears of despair, "You have never truly forgiven me. It is obvious now. I am ashamed and unworthy."

"I am sorry, Peter. I have ruined this day. I did not mean to think of … what happened. But … when you kissed me and I knew … I knew we would make love, I … could not help it. I saw it all, Peter. I saw it all in my mind. It still hurts me to think of it. But I never meant to, not now, not tonight."

"She never had me, Ed." cried a distraught and visibly devastated Peter, "I know I failed you. I failed us. I knew it would come and haunt me, but … not today. I need you, Ed. Don't you see? I need you to have me, so I too can rid myself of her. You might not think it, but it hurts me to think of what I did. Enchanted or not, I wronged us both."

Edmund felt a rush of anger at both himself and that dead hag. He sat down next to Peter, holding his hand out on his leg. He waited for Peter to respond. He did not have to wait long. Peter clasped his hand and gripped it like a vice. Peter's sobs became angry and vocal, as if he were trying to force his guilt from his body. And yet with one small gesture, Edmund did just that. With a feather's touch, Edmund kissed Peter's shoulder before slowly moving down his chest.

"She never had you, Peter. But tonight, I will have you. And no one else will ever have you again. You are my husband. You are only for me." Edmund said as his lithe fingers danced across Peter's thigh, "Let us prove she has not won. She has not broken us. You are _mine_. Now claim me."

There was almost a growl in Edmund's voice, as if he demanded Peter's obedience. Still shaking, Peter ran his own fingers along Edmund's spine and let out a gasp. Slowly his sobs subsided and the guilt began to ebb and weave with passion. He knew if they truly were to break the hag's taint, they would only do so by replacing it with something else. Replacing it with something of their own.

"Now, Peter." Edmund growled with eyes that were fixed and narrow, "Take me like the high king you are. You are my husband. Make me yours. I demand it."

"You know she never had me, don't you?" Peter asked with anxious eyes, "I am sorry, Edmund."

"She never had you the way I'm going to have you. You are my husband. You are _mine_, Peter."

With a flash of both anger and passion, Edmund thrust his lips upon Peter's. His hands and lips wandered over Peter's body, touching and tasting in ways they never had before. They were married now. This was their right. A right that hag never had.

"I said love me!" Edmund growled again, this time eliciting a quick response from Peter.

Peter's eyes finally seemed to resonate Edmund's intentions. In a flash they were back on the bed in a mess of groping hands and gasping kisses. Anxious kisses on soft flesh that threatened to bruise and mark the golden skin of Peter and pale skin of Edmund.

It was not pretty lovemaking. It was not articulate or gentle. It was anxious and needy. It was bitter cries and angry declarations. It was blame and forgiveness, wrapped in passion. Yet Edmund continued to fight with Peter's gentle hands, pushing and shoving as though this act was abhorent to him.

"Edmund … this is our first time. Must you be so angry with me?"

"I hate her, Peter." Edmund gasped, realizing Peter was not enjoying this anymore than he was, "I wish she were alive so I could kill her myself."

"I love you, I love you." Peter cried, over and over, "I love only you. I swear. Do not let our first time be so angry and hateful. I adore you, Edmund. Please forgive me. Let me make love to you as I wish to. Let us not be reminded of her. I am your husband. I have never loved anyone like this. She never had me, Ed. Don't you understand that?"

"I'm sorry, Peter." sighed a despondent Edmund, before he looked up and smiled at Peter, "She never had you, Peter. Not like I am having you now. She tried, but she failed. She had neither your love … nor your body. Not as I have you now."

"I am only for you. I am yours and only yours. For eternity, I am yours."

"Then love me. Love me as my husband and think only of us, Peter." Edmund cried as he lovingly pressed his lips against Peter's.

Their kiss quickly escalated to a passionate tirade of swirling tongues and anxious lips. They rolled and grabbed in the moonlight, with lips caressing flesh, hands exploring, and feet brushing against feet. And just as their wedding ceremony had left them both in a state of emotional bliss, their wedding night would lead them again to the same bliss, mixed with physical bliss the likes of which they had never known. It was a night of exploration, of declaration, of anxious cries and mighty gasps. They knew love. They made love. They were love. And it wasn't until the morning birds heralded the new day, that they finally succumbed from their passionate journeys and relented to sleep. And even then, their dreams were filled with as much love as their wedding day, and of course, their wedding night.

**_AFTERGLOW _**

"Peter?"

Peter wearily opened his eyes, and without realizing, a brilliant teeth showing smile broke out on his face. He let out a content sigh as he felt Edmund's head resting on his bare chest. He ran his hand down the slope of Edmund's back and pulled him closer.

"Good morning, my love." smiled Peter, "How did you sleep?"

"Like someone who needed a great deal of it."

"It was wonderful though, wasn't it?"

"Speak for yourself. I shall not be walking much today." Edmund said with a smirk as he kissed Peter's chest, "But it was wonderful."

"We are married now." sighed a happy Peter, "Can you believe it, Ed? We are married."

The sun's rays shone brilliantly into the chambers that now belonged not just to Peter, but now to Edmund as well. Edmund's nimble fingers ran curious circles over Peter's stomach. They lay for a while, enjoying the experience of waking up in each other's arms. It was not the first time, but it was the first time as a married couple, and the first time after a night of making love.

For Peter, there was something calming in the knowledge that he and Edmund were finally married. That they were finally sealed in every aspect of their lives. They had shared their souls, their hearts, and their bodies. They were truly one.

It felt to Peter that everything in their lives had led to this moment. Every breath he took now seemed complete. He wondered if he would ever shake the smile that lurked beneath the surface, ever since their marriage was completed.

"We're married." Peter said with a soft and almost disbelieving laugh, "We're married, Ed. We're married!"

Unable to contain himself, he leaped from the bed, pausing only to wrap a cloak around his naked form. He ran to the balcony, his bare feet treading upon leaves that had blown in overnight. The smile on his face was infectious and overwhelming as he leaned over the railing to yell at anyone who could hear him.

"We are married!"

"Peter!" Edmund yelled from the bed, "Are you mad?"

"Yes! I am delirious!" Peter laughed, before he turned back to the growing crowd below, "Today is a wonderful day!"

"Peter, get back here! Get back here this instant!"

"As you wish, my love. As you wish." said a Peter who almost skipped his way back into the chambers.

He tossed the cloak aside and quickly shuffled under the covers with Edmund. He was still caught up with love, and the bliss from their wedding day, and night. In fact, as his arms brought Edmund tighter into his loving embrace, he felt stirrings quite similar to the night before.

"We are married, Ed."

"Yes, Peter." Edmund smiled, trying not to roll his eyes, "How can I forget when you keep reminding me?"

"You are not as happy as I am?"

"Peter, I think I'm possibly even happier than you are."

"That's simply not possible." beamed a blushing Peter, "For I am the happiest man to ever live."

Edmund's eyes found Peter's and he smiled as he stared curiously at his love. He could see nothing but sincerity, adoration, and utter love in Peter's gaze. And it was all for him.

"You really are, aren't you?"

"How could I be anything but happy? You have given me my greatest dream, Ed. The sweetest dream." Peter smiled as he held Edmund's hand to his chest, "I will spend the rest of my life making sure you know just how happy you have made me."

"And what can I do, Peter? What can I do to make sure you know just how happy I am to have you as my husband?"

"Hmm …" Peter blushed, his fingers grazing Edmund's chest, "I can think of a few ways …"

"Is that so?" Edmund replied with a coy smile, "You desire to have me again?"

"I desire to have you always, my love. I adore you. I worship you. And now … I wish to have you!"

"No, Peter!" Edmund laughed as Peter attacked him with tickles over his stomach, "Not there! Please! I give!"

The two kings laughed and played, rolling over one another. It served only as a prelude, for laughs were soon replaced with sighs and gasps, kisses and caresses. A mess of tangled sheets and naked bodies, save for two wedding rings. Once more the kings made love and filled the morning with explorations and adventures that only a married couple could ever make. Their love was sealed, and as cries of release filled the air, so were they.

**_A QUEEN LEFT TO RULE _**

"So … all ready to go, are we?"

Susan's words were laced with a smile as she approached Peter and Edmund. Indeed, they readied to depart for their honeymoon. Both kings were still clearly high with the scent of love filling their senses. She noted how Peter would barely let Edmund step outside the range of his ever present hands. She noted the blushing glances that Edmund would exhibit each time Peter would smile unabashedly at him. They were truly in love, and it served to warm her heart to see such warmth. Her mind instantly swam with memories of her honeymoon with her beloved husband. She knew when she looked at Peter and Edmund, that they would share a time that would be as unforgettable as her own.

She had no heart to tell Peter of the satyr, yet she had bolstered the numbers in his entourage. She had also dispatched Roan to serve as a watchful eye for any threat that would present itself. She hoped it would be enough to keep both kings safe.

"Peter, you do know that every time you go away and leave me in charge, something dreadful happens. Perhaps you should leave Lucy in charge this time."

"You do seem to have unfortunate timing, don't you?" Peter smiled, "But I would not have it any other way. You are grace unequalled, Su. Narnia is in safe hands with you."

"Goodbye, Su." Edmund smiled as he hugged Susan, "Don't worry. The north is well watched. Orrin has the Order of Justice well in hand. Oerius has the army training and recruiting as we speak. And at the slightest sign of trouble, we shall return."

"Then let us hope there is no trouble!" Peter laughed as he joined the hug.

"What about me?" Lucy pouted mockingly before she too joined in.

As odd as it might seem that two of the family group were now married to one another, it did little to change the dynamic the four shared. They still supported one another. They still loved one another. They would all still go to the ends of the earth to keep each other safe.

Peter and Edmund readied to depart with their entourage, with all of Cair Paravel on hand to farewell them. Their honeymoon would take them from Cair Paravel for almost two months. Though it was a happy time for all, Susan and Lucy's goodbye waves were laced with tears. Peter and Edmund's however, were laced only with smiles and joy. Finally, the kings departed Cair Paravel to the loud sound of trumpets and much bombast.

"Well, Lucy. It's just you and I for a while."

"I guess so, Su." Lucy sighed, "You and your husband, and me and myself. How frightfully boring."

"I'm always here for you, Lucy. You need only ask."

"When will it be my turn, Su? Why can't I meet someone like Orrin? He is so wonderful for you. But you are awfully hard on him at times."

"I suppose I am. But it doesn't mean I love him any less. You'll understand these things when …."

"When I am older." Lucy sighed, "I imagine I will hear that for the next twenty years."

"Nonsense, Lucy. Like Peter said … only for the next _ten_ years." Susan smiled with mischief.

"Hmpf." Lucy pouted, before turning to walk away, "Well, at least I shall have Mr. Tumnus to keep me company!"

"Indeed you shall, Lucy. Now, where is that wonderful husband of mine?"

**_DUTY _**

"Orrin?"

Orrin raised a small smile at the sound of Susan's voice calling him. He stood straight and proud, tidying up his table of maps and notes. When Susan entered the room, he responded with a small bow.

"I trust the kings departed well?"

"They did. You should have come to say goodbye."

"No. That was a time for the four of you to share. And besides, I have much work to tend to. We tracked the satyr from the moment he entered Narnia. He entered from Ettinsmoor, based on the information the Order of Justice was able to secure. He entered as part of a delegation from Narnia's supposed allies who linger there. That means Ettinsmoor cannot be trusted as an ally to Narnia."

"They could never be trusted. There is little order in Ettinsmoor. It is a foul place. We have few friends there. It is disturbing however to know that so close to Narnia's borders, _he_ has allies." said a troubled Susan, her eyes following her husband's as he pointed to a large map sprawled on the table.

"It is of little consequence. Our outpost in the far north has not been compromised. We will be alerted the moment there is trouble. However, I would recommend that you use this time to bolster relations with your allies. If what the dwarf in Exildwa told us is true, his army will be large enough to threaten the major kingdoms and every land they entail."

"You're right. We should use this time to secure our allies. I fear this war is inevitable, so we must do our very best to be prepared."

"If it does come, we should have enough warning to prepare armies to fight on multiple fronts. It would still take them months to reach the upper ends of the wildlands, once we're notified. General Oerius has already determined a useful defensive strategy for Narnia. But we will have to fight beyond our borders, before they get close to Narnia. If we allow them to take the wildlands or Ettinsmoor, it will be much more difficult to halt their procession. Their armies will only get larger the closer they get to us. The north is filled with creatures who would gladly join him."

Susan found her duty as a queen, listening to a trusted subject, was not at all what she wanted right now. She stepped behind her prince, and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his shoulder, cold with armor though it was. He was by all means, formal to a fault. Even when he worked alone, he would insist on wearing his formal Shian light armor, now adorned with Narnia's colors as well as those of his fallen kingdom.

Susan smiled and closed her eyes, grateful for the privacy this room afforded them. She held herself close behind her love, letting out a gentle sigh. He responded in turn by covering her clenched hands with one of his own.

"It will all be well, my promised one." Orrin reassured, "I will let no harm come to you or your family."

"Of that I am certain."

**_THE MYSTERY OF THE SATYR _**

Since the capture of the satyr, he had not spoken a word. He had not slept or eaten, as was expected of a _fallen_. Orrin had however, learned as much from the satyr's silence, as he could have from speaking. Those who were once fallen themselves, had offered some keen insight as to the status of the satyr. If he did not speak, he was obviously not the leader of the new fallen army, as King Edmund was of the Fallen Army of Beruna. However, his knowledge was still great, and his reactions were often as good as answers.

"You have given me more information than you realize, Satyr. Or should I call you Garlo? Do you still have the arrow wound my wife gave you?"

The satyr did not answer, but the slightest flinch at the mention of his name was enough of an affirmative for Orrin. It was a start, but not enough for Orrin to be happy with.

"How many fallen are there? The same amount as the Fallen Army of Beruna? Is that how it works? An army to serve the darkness, just as the last army served the light? Is that the balance?"

Again, no spoken words, but the hint of recognition. It was known to Orrin that fallen were not of an independent enough capacity to even think of deception. They simply fought or carried out orders from their master. That knowledge was critical in letting Orrin know that the satyr's responses were genuine and not manufactured. The creature was operating on some primal level of thinking. Perhaps the small part of it's consciousness that was in some small way, still alive.

"How many living have joined this army? How many have chosen the side of your master, the one who is many? Enough to conquer Narnia?"

No response at all. The satyr did not even flinch. And yet Orrin did not see this as a sign that the army was not large enough to conquer Narnia. On the contrary, he thought the opposite. Especially considering the information the dwarf had given he and Susan at Exildwa.

"Enough to march on all the lands of the known world?"

And there was the answer. The answer that Orrin feared. Though he already knew it to be true, the satyr's confirmation made it fact in Orrin's mind. A war was indeed coming. A war greater than any in history.

**_WEDDED BLISS? _**

Far from a castle plagued with rumors of a coming war, Peter and Edmund had journeyed far across the seas to Terebinthia. Days had quickly melted into weeks. Their trip had been blessed with good weather and fair skies. They were greeted warmly by the native Terebinthian natives and now found themselves enjoying a local tradition of fishing in the summer celebrations.

"I have slayed dragons. I have dueled with evil greater than Jadis herself." Edmund grumbled as he compared Peter's bounty of fish to his meager few, "And I can barely catch fish."

The two kings waded their feet in the water, and felt more like simple young men, rather than kings of Narnia. Their honeymoon had been nothing but wondrous for the two of them. They had not spent a night apart since their wedding. And though married life was not the pure bliss they expected, it was still a greater bliss than they could have ever hoped. There were those times however, when Peter thought Edmund was completely mad and would take a simple little comment and turn it into some giant tirade. Much as he did now.

"Perhaps you should leave the fishing to me then." Peter said with a smirk, "Perhaps you can learn to cook instead. You make an excellent wife."

"I'm not your wife!" Edmund snapped before he tipped his fish into Peter's basket, "You catch the fish then."

"Ed! It was a joke!" laughed a surprised Peter as Edmund stood up and handed his rod to one of the watching Terebinthian.

Edmund quickly stormed off, not bothering to grab his shoes or his belongings. He could see Peter quickly get up and hand the basket to the surprised Terebinthian. He did his best courteous smile and urged the Terebinthian to add his basket to the growing pile that would be used for the evening's celebrations.

He ran after Edmund, but the younger king only quickened his pace. Before either knew it, they had marched right out of the village and away from the festivities.

"Edmund!" Peter yelled in annoyance, "Wait!"

"Go away!"

"Edmund, you're being childish."

Edmund was about to turn around and give Peter a strongly worded retort, but tripped over a jagged stone. It cut into the flesh of his foot and he grimaced slightly, before he instinctively hobbled to a nearby stream.

"Edmund, are you alright?"

"Oh go away." Edmund moaned as he placed his bloody foot in the water.

"Here, let me."

Without waiting for permission, Peter took Edmund's foot and cleaned the wound. It was large enough to gush blood, but he hoped it had not severed any nerves. Lucy was not on hand to provide a remedy. With a look of defiance, Edmund sat down and let Peter tend to him.

"I could take care of it myself, you know." scowled an annoyed Edmund, "Or aren't wives capable of that?"

"Ed, it was a joke."

Peter continued washing away the dirt and blood from Edmund's foot. He ripped the sleeve from his shirt and wrapped it tight around the wound. Instinctively, he leaned forward and kissed the tip of Edmund's toes.

"All better, my love?"

"Don't kiss me." Edmund growled as he pulled his foot from Peter's grasp.

"You're welcome." Peter sighed, "Are you really angry with me? It was a joke, Ed. And obviously one of poor taste on my part. I do apologize if I have wounded you. Must you cause such a scene though? You're so sensitive, Doubt-bucket."

"I'm not your wife." Edmund pouted, "I've slayed dragons, you know. I've led dead armies. I've seen things that would turn your hair gray. I'm the Rogue Warrior! This king's life has made me soft. Being married to you has made me soft."

"Now who is the one being hurtful?"

"Then perhaps you should not have called me your wife."

"I apologized, didn't I?"

"I'm not your wife."

"But you are my husband, and we are married. And what is so terrible about being someone's wife?"

"A wife is a woman. And though there is nothing wrong with being a woman, I am not a woman! I am a man! I'm not your wife!" Edmund protested as he stood to his feet, "This honeymoon is over, I want to go home."

"But we've only been gone a month. We have another month to go."

"I don't care. I should be … doing something. There is a war coming, I know it is. And here I am with you catching fish and bloodying my foot. Arguing with you about whether or not I'll make a good wife."

"This honeymoon is not over, Edmund." Peter said with resolve in his voice, "You can pout and be angry as much as you like, but our entourage is not going anywhere, and neither are you."

"I can find my own way. I'm not helpless. And I am certainly not your wife!"

"You need not prove yourself to me!" Peter growled as he grabbed Edmund by the arms, "I know what you're capable of. You wish to go back to Cair Paravel and seek out a battle so you will feel more like a man? Because being with me makes you feel like less of one?"

"Being with you has made me weak."

"Mind your words, Edmund." Peter said with anger in his eyes, his hands still clenching Edmund's arms.

"I'm not your wife!" Edmund cried suddenly, "I'm a warrior! You have made me soft!"

"Fine, be angry. But you are still my betrothed and we are married. And this honeymoon is not over!"

Peter wrested himself free from Edmund, walking away before marching right back again. Edmund had rarely seen Peter's anger, especially directed at him. It was usually he who was angry, not Peter. He knew when Peter did get angry though, it was often an anger that could far outlast his own.

"You are infuriating, Edmund. My love for you is fierce and unyielding and yet you continually press me like some immature child. Alright, I offended you and I am sorry. But you cannot use every little hiccup we have as an excuse to pack your bags and concede. My love for you does not make me blind to either of our faults. But that means that we simply must work to overcome them. That is what a marriage is about. Do you see this ring?" Peter said holding up his hand, "It is unending, like our marriage. There is no out, Edmund. We have made our vows and they are forever. And it will not always be easy. It isn't supposed to be. So we work at it. Do you understand that?"

"Why can't you just be petty like me?" Edmund scowled, "You always have to say the right thing, don't you? And it always has to sincere and bloody magnificent. Well you told me, didn't you? It's a good thing my husband is so bloody magnificent he can put me in my place whenever he pleases."

"That's all well and good, but at least you mentioned that I am your husband. And I would be careful to mind your words, Edmund. I will not tolerate much more of your insults."

"Alright, Peter. Fine. You win." Edmund sighed before he turned and hobbled back towards the village.

"It's not about winning!" Peter yelled as he ran alongside Edmund, even more furious than before, "This isn't a competition! You are my husband!"

"You forgot your shoes." said Edmund as he pointed to Peter's bare feet.

"What?" Peter asked still flustered.

"I'm going to get this foot taken care of." Edmund said with resignation in his voice, "The honeymoon is not over, Peter. But if you ever call me your wife again, your bed is going to be very cold. Small semblance of pride I may have, but it is still mine to have. You will not take it from me."

"I don't want to take it from you!"

And so, with neither conceding or any resolution to their dispute, Edmund hobbled away leaving a flustered Peter behind him. He had his foot treated by one of the locals, and though it did not cure his injury as Lucy's cordial would, he could at least hobble a little faster. Though he was forced to use a wooden crutch to aid him. Something he found most annoying.

He did not speak to Peter for the rest of the day. The evening celebrations went off without a hitch, with both kings doing their best to remain jovial in front of their hosts. Edmund found he could barely stomach the fish, knowing it had been the source of his argument with Peter.

"May I get you something to drink, Edmund?" Peter asked with a conciliatory tone, finally breaking their silence.

"No thank you, Peter."

Peter had extended an olive branch and Edmund had rejected it. Peter simply shook his head in disappointment, his eyes still laced with anger of his own. They spent the rest of the evening mingling with guests and listening to minstrels. Eventually Edmund found himself gravitating to what he knew best. Planning for war.

"I know your loyalty to Narnia is great, as is our loyalty to Terebinthia." Edmund said as he sat beside Duke Lorel, ruler of Terebinthia, "There is a war coming. A war that will threaten all our lands. Can Narnia count on your allegiance when the time comes to defend our free lands?"

"It most certainly can, King Edmund. We are loyal to Narnia and the lion. Our honor dictates that we stand with our allies and friends. You can count on us."

With a grateful smile, Edmund toasted the duke. When Peter nodded to Edmund as a sign of pride for Edmund's actions, the younger king simply nodded back with indifference. This was indeed a honeymoon, but Edmund saw no crime in bolstering relations with allies he was certain would be needed in the future.

When the time came to retire, Edmund found he was the last to do so. When Peter had excused himself, Edmund did not retire with him. He remained in conversation with many of the Narnian entourage, some of who indulged in wine with the just king. For Edmund, it was simply a way to avoid Peter and their unresolved dispute. He may have been childish, but he hated that Peter was always so right. Most of all, he hated feeling inferior or weak. He deferred so much to Peter, at the cost of his own masculinity, but they still had not reached a comfortable balance in their relationship. He deferred, submitted, and succumbed, because Peter was older, he was mature, and he was the high king. Hopefully Peter was right, and over time they would continue to work at their marriage and find the balance that all couples must be forced to find.

After he realized he could no longer delay the inevitable, he hobbled back to the beach hut that had been provided by the locals. He made his way inside as quietly as he could, and yet Peter lay awake as though he had been waiting for him for hours. When Edmund finished changing into his nightclothes, Peter held the covers up for him and waited.

"Well?" Peter asked, almost demanding, "What are you waiting for?"

Edmund did not answer. Instead he crawled into the hammock on the other side of the hut and curled up. The sea breeze that blew through was slightly cool, but a sight warmer than the tension between himself and Peter.

"Edmund, I don't care if you're angry. You're my husband and we sleep in the same bed. Get over here now."

"I'm allowed to sleep on my own."

"I said _now_."

Begrudgingly, and on the verge of tears at being ordered around like some servant or child, Edmund made his way into the bed. He remained on his side of the bed and turned away from Peter. For reasons he did not share with Peter, he began softly weeping and buried his face in his pillow. He soon felt warm arms around him and a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

"I will not allow you to sleep somewhere else as though you are not loved. I am angry too. But even then, it does not change the fact that I love you and we are married and we sleep in the same bed." Peter sighed, "I know you are still hurt and angry, but as long as you know that I love you, then … everything else can wait till the morning, ok?"

Edmund's response was to turn around and bury himself in Peter's chest. He wrapped his arms around Peter and held on with an anxious sigh. When Peter kissed his temple and pulled their bodies closer, he realized that no matter what they fought about, it could not change _this_. And as long as they always remembered that, everything else could be dealt with. After all, marriage is not about winning or losing arguments. It is after all, about compromise, partnership, love, and perhaps just as much as that; trust. Trust that they would overcome any little arguments and find their way back to each other.

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**

Edmund and Peter's honeymoon comes to a surprisingend. Susan and Lucyforge defensive alliances with Narnia's friends. Whispers begin to filter from the north. The one who is many makes a move into the open. The scent of war is coming.

* * *

**A/N**: Not a lot of action in this chapter, but as I said above, it is intentionally so. The rating is now M because things are going to get awfully bloody this volume, and because of the wedding night celebrations. A contrast with Peter and Edmund from their wedding night bliss to flash forward a month or so later and they find married life is not so much bliss on their honeymoon. But of course, the most important part is realizing that marriage takes work. Ask me, I've been married like umm never. But you know, I've never been to Narnia either, so creative license at work baby! But I am rather idealistic about these things. So even though Peter and Edmund were both still angry, they know they just have to deal with it and move on, because that's what you do when you're married. You can't just quit at the first sign of trouble. The time period for this chapter is around about 3-4 years after the movie, and after being 'fallen' Edmund came back a little older at the end of volume 1, so there's less of a physical age difference he's closer to Susan and Peter's age now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! 


	19. V3E4: A Time for Love

_**JUST AND MAGNIFICENT  
**Volume 3: The Price We Pay For Love_

**_3.4– A Time For Love_**

_Volume 3 of Just and Magnificent starts about 3 years after the events of the movie. It is the **last** of three volumes. It is AU and if you haven't figured out, contains slash and incest. Hopefully you find it handled in a way that is as pure as possible.  
**Summary:** Peter and Edmund's honeymoon comes to an end. Lucy journeys to Calormen to seek an ally. Susan tries desperately to prove a prophecy wrong. Orrin uncovers some shocking secrets from the satyr.  
__**Warnings:** Slash, Incest, Love, Romance, Adventure, Mystery, Action.  
**Disclaimer:** Only characters that are mine are the Pretty Eyes People from Shian! And since they're all dead except Orrin, well I only own him now! All the rest belong to that master of awesomeness, C.S. Lewis  
**A/N**: This chapter is really long. Bring snacks. Please, PLEASE review if you read this story and enjoy it! Reviews make me feel good and make my muse want to write faster! And if you can, tell me what you liked and why. This volume is just under halfway. I can't believe Just and Magnificent is just about over! I have loved being a part of Narnia, so please join me for the rest of the trip. I don't know if there's going to be another one!____  
_

_**WEDDED BLISS INDEED**_

In Cair Paravel, the business of running a kingdom had been surprisingly easy for Susan. Unlike some of the other times Peter had left her in charge, there was no nameless evil invading Cair Paravel. There was no call for aid from a dead kingdom, like the Shian. The Shian's fate was naturally still a sore point for her husband, but she believed he did his people proud.

It seemed as though they had been married a lifetime. They had achieved a level of familiarity that some couples do not achieve in decades of being married. She credited this to his great patience with her. She knew she was Susan the Gentle, but at times, she was anything but.

He had attached himself to his duty to Narnia with astonishing efficiency and dedication. Enough that in Edmund's absence, the prince assumed almost all his duties, from spymaster, to head of the Order of Justice. His dutiful attitude and respectful demeanor had earned him fast friends, including Oerius. She knew this was important so that Orrin would be accepted on his own merits, and not simply because he was married to her.

"I wish to have your child." Susan said as the pair stood on the balcony of their chambers, "I love you, Orrin. I want us to have a baby."

"Promised one, there is no rush." Orrin said with a smile, as he and Susan wordlessly moved into a moonlight dance.

There was no music to be heard, except the faint sound of fauns dancing by a fire in the southern orchard. It had become an unintentional tradition for the pair to share a dance in the moonlight before they retired to bed. Orrin could sense the determination in Susan's words. She really did want them to have a child together. He knew it would come, as was expected in marriage, but he did not expect it so soon.

Susan did not explain her reasons for wanting to rush into a pregnancy. She did not reveal the seers prophecy that neither the two Sons of Adam, or the two Daughters of Eve, would ever have a child. She did not believe in the prophecy. After all, if the prophecy of the four could be broken, why not this one? Why couldn't she and Orrin have a child together? It was their right. She wanted to create a life that was a part of them both. No seers would tell her otherwise.

"Please, my sweet prince." Susan said as she kissed the nape of his neck, "Let us try."

Orrin leaned down and kissed Susan, their figures casting a shadow against the brilliant moon. He held her neck with tender touches, as if to remind her of how precious she was to him. With a loving sigh, Susan wrapped her arms around her husband as he swept her off her feet and carried her to their chambers.

**_A MISSION OF NECESSITY_**

Lucy had never been fond of Calormen. It was a peculiar land. A land she found to be filled with strange laws and men whose smiles were insincere. However, she knew that just as in Narnia, there was good and bad in everyone. Though she did not wish to journey to Calormen, she had done so because Susan had requested it.

Her journey had taken a great deal of time, and she felt dreadfully alone. Although she had a large escort to ensure her safety, she missed her friends and family. She wondered how Peter and Edmund's honeymoon was going. It seemed so long now since she had seen them.

She stood on the balcony of a grand palace in the city of Tashbaan, with golden domes and spires touching the sky. She had given the ruling Tisroc a formal request for a defensive alliance with Narnia, with warnings of a great war that would threaten the entire world. The Tisroc received the request with much grace, but little sincerity.

Calormen was a wealthy empire, full of large provinces, deep history, and a sense of grandeur. They were masterful storytellers, one of the few endearing qualities Lucy liked about them. She did not like the fact that there were no talking creatures at all in Calormen. It was as if the place were devoid of the magic that filled Narnia. She longed for this visit to be over so she could return to Cair Paravel and see Susan. By the time she returned, Peter and Edmund should have finished their honeymoon. She hated being separated from the others, but knew it was often necessary to be.

"It's a right foul place, it is." Mr. Beaver said shaking his head, "No talking creatures at all. Sends a shiver through my bones, it does."

"I for one, am grateful you are here with me. It is an awfully strange place, isn't it?"

"It is indeed, Queen Lucy." Mr. Tumnus said as he followed Mr. Beaver in, "I dare say, none of our entourage is very happy to be here."

"At least I have both of you here with me." Lucy smiled as she covered Mr. Tumnus's hand with her own, "I do hate this awful waiting though."

"Well, I am certain that our Archenland friends will be much quicker in joining our alliance."

Their conversation was cut short by the arrival of a messenger. He handed Lucy a royal decree with a bow, before leaving the room. Lucy stared at the decree with confusion and annoyance.

"The Tisroc demands proof of this 'army' that threatens us all. Is Narnia's word not good enough for him?" said an angry Lucy, "Is Susan's word not good enough for him?"

"Perhaps it is time we take our leave."

"He did not even have the decency to present this to me himself. And on top of that, he has the nerve to 'request' we stay and enjoy their hospitality while he 'considers' offering aid to Narnia in our time of need. This isn't just about Narnia. This is about all our lands! Doesn't he see that?"

"Lucy, do not let his words anger you." Mr. Tumnus said as he poured Lucy a cup of tea, "This will calm you, my dear. Please."

"Maybe we should just leave, Majesty." Mr. Beaver added in, "This place is … odd. I still can't believe there are no talking creatures."

"I don't think they're going to help us, Mr. Tumnus."

Mr. Tumnus sighed curiously before nodding in agreement, "Then let us help ourselves as Mr. Beaver has quite sensibly suggested. Let us leave this place to find others who may join our quest."

Lucy sipped on her tea and noted the calming effect it had on her. She contemplated the best course of action. There was still the slight chance the Tisroc would decide to join an alliance in the war that would come. Yet she wondered whether her time would be better spent venturing north to Archenland before returning home to Narnia.

"I do not trust this place, Queen Lucy." Mr. Tumnus said with a raised eyebrow.

"We are at peace with Calormen, surely there is nothing to fear."

"I would hope you are right. It is my duty however to keep watch over you."

"And if there is any trouble, we got an army with us to fix them right up!" Mr. Beaver bellowed, "They wouldn't dare try anything!"

Lucy took another sip from her tea, unaware that at this very moment, their entire room was under the sinister eye of an unseen enemy. Though she did sense that perhaps Mr. Tumnus and Mr. Beaver should be heeded, she knew how important it was to secure more allies for the coming war. So she sat and sipped her tea, while trying her best to quell the fears of both Mr. Tumnus and Mr. Beaver, completely oblivious to the deception that _he_ excelled at.

_**TWO MONTHS ON AND ALREADY FALTERING**_

Marriage had brought a fair share of interesting situations for Edmund. Though he loved Peter with all his heart, he sometimes felt constricted. He felt owned now. Owned by Peter. That in itself was not such a bad thing. Perhaps in a way they owned each other. Since the day of their argument, Edmund had lost some of his fire. He had lost some of his spark and his acerbic wit. If he and Peter argued again, what would he do? He could do nothing. They were married now. They were bound to each other even more than they already were previously.

The tension had eased between the pair, due mostly to Peter's refusal to let Edmund sulk or be pulled away from him. For Edmund, the problem lay in finding a balance between being Peter's husband and still being Edmund as well. Peter seemed to have no trouble balancing the two, but then he was high king and usually got his way. Edmund on the other hand had made considerable sacrifices for Peter. Though Peter's unintentional insult was exactly that, Edmund couldn't help but feel as though he were less of a man now. He had nothing against wives, but he was not one himself. How would they find that balance?

For the last two weeks since their argument, their honeymoon had become more of a foreign affairs trip than a marriage celebration. Edmund devoted his time to drawing allies to Narnia's cause against the coming war. Peter on the other hand, negotiated trade and good will between Narnia and those they had encountered on their honeymoon travels. They had ventured to Galma, the last stop on their way back to Narnia. Here they would spend the next two weeks, until their eventual return to Cair Paravel.

Now their latest honeymoon activity was to take part in a jousting tournament. A tournament that both kings were expected to take part in. The morning of the tournament found both kings sitting in their private tent, waiting for the horn to signal the first round.

"Ed, do not worry. We will not be challenging each other today. The only way we will have to challenge is if we both reach the final round. You can be certain that will not happen." Peter said with a reassuring smile, "There are far better competitors than I out there."

"Sure, Peter."

"Ed, you're not still upset about that argument we had at Terebinthia, are you?"

"No, Peter."

Edmund's tone was bordering on indifferent. Yet he found that would be better than saying what he really wanted to. He sometimes cursed his own tongue for being so acerbic, especially to someone as genuine and open as Peter. Their argument had never truly been resolved. Edmund simply didn't want to dredge it up. Sure, nobody was keeping points on who won the most arguments, but for that particular one, Edmund conceded the point to Peter. Peter was always right. He always knew what was best.

Edmund knew he shouldn't be feeling this way toward his husband of all people, but he couldn't shake the feeling of submission he felt forced to wear. Being married to someone like Peter meant he would always be second best. He would always be wrong. He would always be standing behind. He would always be a token king standing next to the high and magnificent one. Peter would always be more of the man, and Edmund would be the one who was forced to walk the line to accommodate.

"I love you, Doubt-bucket." Peter would say with that smile so bright, and eyes clear as the sky.

And when Peter said those words, Edmund found himself feeling guilty for harboring such resentment. Then Edmund would sigh and feign a smile back. After all, how could anyone refuse such sweet words that were spoken so sincerely? He most definitely did not hate Peter. It was nothing like that. It was simply an adjustment for him. He had spent so much time fighting and adventuring into the shadowy places of the world, that the transition to being a king and Peter's husband was most uncomfortable.

"We have been married for only two months now, and you are already unhappy." Peter sighed with disappointment.

"I never said I was unhappy, Peter."

"I'm your husband, remember? You don't have to say you're unhappy. You've been unhappy since I made that stupid comment about you making a good wife. I should have known it would be a sore point. I am not blind to the concessions you make for me, my love. How you try to protect me, and try to protect my reputation."

"I do love you, Peter. And I am grateful we are married. Just give me some time. I think I just want to go home. I don't feel so out of place there. But when we around strangers, I feel I must prove myself and yet still try to make sure that everyone knows _you_ are the king. Perhaps on your next trip, I will remain behind."

"Marriage is about compromise." Peter said as he clasped Edmund's hand in his own, "Please have faith that we will work this out. We have the rest of our lives to do so."

"I love you, Peter." said a sincere Edmund, before he leaned across and kissed Peter softly.

Their kiss was followed by a hug, separated by the clanging of armor. Sure, their conversation had done little to help Edmund with his self doubts, but it did serve to remind him just why he was married to begin with. Love.

_**A JOUST OF A TIME**_

Peter's belief that there were better jousters than himself proved false. Indeed, he had made it to the final round of the tournament. Unfortunately, so had Edmund. Both being kings, it would've been an insult to Galma not to participate in a tournament held in their honor. It was a tradition that Orrin had partaken in when he and Susan had journeyed through Galma on their honeymoon voyage. Unlike that time however, Susan did not participate, since females were not permitted to. Peter and Edmund were in the unique situation of being married to one another while also being participants. It also happened to be that they were both far too skilful for their own good.

"I will not duel my own husband." Peter said to the Duke of Galma, before the tournament was due to start, "I'm afraid I must forfeit the title to King Edmund."

"You will do no such thing." Edmund interceded, "We will not disrespect our hosts by not participating, Peter. After all, it is just a friendly tournament."

Before Peter had a chance to retort, Edmund was already donning his helmet. Much to Peter's displeasure, Edmund chose not to wear the colors of Narnia, but instead he wore his dark knight armor, as if to emphasize the difference between the two kings.

With great anxiety, Peter mounted his steed at the opposite end of the joust run to Edmund. All he wanted was to get this duel over and done with. He didn't care who won or lost, just as long as both of them made it through without getting hurt.

When the trumpet sounded to begin the joust, Peter saw Edmund kick straight into a gallop. He had seen Edmund joust earlier in the day and knew he wasn't holding back. Instinctively, Peter did the same and soon the two kings were galloping at each other at full speed. Carefully, Peter timed his run with anxious breaths. He watched Edmund's movements and at almost the exact same moment, both kings lowered their lances and aimed at one another. Peter braced himself for the impact that would come, but all too late he realized what Edmund was doing.

At the very last moment, Edmund tilted his lance to the right of Peter so it would miss, while at the same time leaving himself open. The subtle movement was so well hidden that none of the onlookers would have known that Edmund was in fact intentionally losing this duel. Unfortunately for Peter, Edmund's plan worked far too well. Though Peter tried to move his lance away from Edmund, it was too late. Edmund had timed his demise too perfectly and Peter's lance speared him in the chest, before the lance shattered in two.

It was all over in a flash. Peter suddenly felt claustrophobic in his helmet and threw it off before turning his steed back to face Edmund. Edmund lay on the ground motionless while healers rushed to his aid.

"Edmund!" Peter yelled as he jumped off his horse and ran to Edmund's side.

Suddenly, Peter had flashbacks to Beruna. Flashbacks to Edmund dying on him, but surely that wasn't the case now. He knelt down beside Edmund while a healer removed his helmet. Peter's lance had actually pierced Edmund's armor.

"Peter, you weren't supposed to hit me there." Edmund said with a pained laugh, "You got me good."

"I know what you did." Peter said with angry tears as he watched on anxiously.

"Sometimes I miss being a _fallen_." Edmund smirked as blood seeped from his mouth, "This wouldn't hurt nearly as much. Where's Lucy when you need her?"

When his body plate was removed, the extent of Edmund's injuries were revealed to Peter. Edmund's chest was bloodied with a small tip of the spear still embedded in his chest.

"Some honeymoon this turned out to be." Edmund laughed, looking almost delirious, "Cut up my foot and now I have a lance tip stuck in my chest."

"King Peter, we must take him to the healer's building." One of the healers said as a stretcher was brought for Edmund.

"Would any of you believe I have fought the greatest evil and lived to tell?" Edmund sighed, almost with resignation, "I don't imagine you would, would you? I am hardly the Rogue Warrior now, am I?"

"Edmund, stop it." Peter said putting his hand on Edmund's shoulder, "Why did you do it?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Edmund sighed as he turned over so he could put onto the stretcher, "You're not just _the_ king. You're my king. I think I'm figuring it out, Peter. Just give me some time. We'll be ok. You'll see. Now go and get your sodding trophy. Then come see me? Please?"

Sure enough, Peter did just that. He only took the trophy because Edmund asked him to. He did not wait for the celebrations. He ran to the healer's building as fast as he could. When he found Edmund, the lance tip had been removed from his chest. His wounds had been dressed with a strange paste and leaf combination. Something Peter wasn't quite familiar with. The healer greeted Peter with a smile, while Edmund seemed tired and drowsy.

"He will need to rest for a while. Nothing is broken, but it will be some time before he jousts again. I would say a week of taking it easy. In time, he will make a full recovery."

"Another scar for the collection." Edmund smiled, thanking the healer.

"I will leave the two of you alone."

"Thank you, kind lady." Peter said sincerely.

Peter sat down and sighed. His eyes fell upon Edmund and without saying anything, he began to sob. Edmund looked up at him through weary eyes, uncertain of the reason for Peter's tears.

"Peter?"

"I'm sorry." Peter said as he kissed Edmund's hand, "I'm sorry I hurt you. Our honeymoon has been a complete disaster. It's all my fault."

"That's not true. I will be honest with you, Peter. I do love you. I truly do. And I would not give you or our marriage up for anything. But … I do not quite know what I am supposed to be when I am around you. I know you meant no harm, but it would've been so much easier for you if you did have a real wife. And not some king who does not feel as though he belongs. You would've made an excellent husband to a queen. You're so chivalrous and … just perfect."

"I am not perfect. I am Peter Pevensie." Peter cried, "Why must you speak of things that I will never know? I do not want a wife. I only want you."

"It would've been easier if you had one."

"Easy is overrated, Edmund. And nothing worthwhile ever came easy."

"I just don't feel worthy of you, Peter. You should have had a queen cheering you on today. Someone who could give you a child. I had no right being out there. I did open my guard to you, but I did not expect you to run me through with your lance. You hit me good, Peter."

"Does it hurt?"

"Only when I breathe." Edmund laughed, "But I will live. I have had far worse, I assure you."

"Can you hit me really hard? So that I might not feel so bad?"

"No. I cannot. I do love you, Peter." sighed a confused Edmund, turning his eyes away, "Sometimes … sometimes … I wish …"

"You wish what, Ed?"

"I wish … you didn't love me."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because then I could die in peace and know that you would move on and have a life that is worthy of you. You need a queen, Peter. I am no queen. I am no wife. I am a confused and temperamental king."

"I'm going to blame your stupidity on whatever they're treating you with." Peter shuddered with tears before he lay down carefully beside Edmund, "I am sorry for your pain. This has been much harder on you than on me. But believe me when I say that I have no want for a queen or a wife. Or this life that you say I so richly deserve. I have my dream already. It is you, Edmund. It is you."

Edmund felt himself overwhelm with tears and he shivered with emotion. He soon joined Peter in his gentle sobs as they huddled closer together. Their hands interlaced, and Peter rested his head on Edmund's shoulder. He was mindful not to touch Edmund's wound, but they still achieved a close proximity to one another. And once again they proved that no matter what crises they faced, they would always overcome them just by being together. For what was their strength. And it would be the one thing to carry them through their tribulations in marriage, and perhaps even more, to the trials that would threaten them in the war that whispered its imminent arrival.

**_PERHAPS PETER WOULD MAKE A GOOD WIFE_**

Ever since Edmund had let himself be struck down in the joust, simply to protect the reputation of his husband and high king, Peter had fawned over him like a lone rose in a windswept storm. Though Edmund had been through far worse in his life, his injury was sufficient to keep him bedridden for almost a week. The wound, though not large, was still long and deep enough to require stitching. He didn't have Lucy's cordial to aid him, but the Galma healers medicine seemed to work wonders. For the first two days, Edmund had been struck unconscious with an infection that caused Peter no end of worry. Thankfully, the Galma healers were quick to remedy this, and by the third day, Edmund was awake although still very weak.

Peter had spent almost every waking moment, as well as every sleeping moment, beside Edmund. He would leave only when Edmund would make him do so, or when a pressing matter of royal duty forced him to. Other than that, he would prepare Edmund's meals with a great deal of fuss. He would be on hand with water to quench Edmund's thirst. He would rub him down and carefully clean his wound and change his dressing. He would wash him gently with a cloth, making sure that even in his current state, his Edmund would be clean and taken care of.

At other moments, Edmund would listen as Peter would hold his hand and tell him stories of the adventures he had in the two years Edmund was kept from him. Though Edmund had already learned most of what had happened during his absence, he loved hearing the sound of Peter's voice. It was both soothing and securing in its diction and presence.

Peter would often speak of his dreams for the future. Of what he would like them to do and accomplish together. One sore point for Edmund was children. He, like Susan, had spoken to the seers and learned that the original prophecy dictated that no offspring would be born of the two Sons of Adam, and two Daughters of Eve. Yet he couldn't help feeling that Peter deserved to have offspring. So did Susan. And one day even Lucy. He himself knew children were a privilege he was not worthy of. Yet he wanted Peter to have them. He wanted Peter to have a much different life than the one they were living.

Peter, however, would have none of it. When Edmund managed to squeak out his thoughts on Peter wanting children, Peter reminded Edmund that his subjects were his children. He was their father. For him, that was more than enough to worry about.

So Edmund continued throughout the week, slowly regaining his strength. Peter would still fuss over him and tend to his every whim and need. He would carry Edmund out so he could sit in the sun and smell the ocean breeze. This was oddly enough, probably the most intimate part of their honeymoon so far.

Now, after a week of barely being able to move of his own volition, Edmund was finally beginning to regain his color and warmth in his eyes. As the morning sun greeted him through their tent opening, Edmund smiled as Peter walked in with his breakfast ready to serve. Peter sat down next to Edmund, setting the tray aside as he checked the wound's progress.

"I can't believe I did that." Peter sighed, as his fingers hovered an inch over Edmund's exposed chest.

"It's not so bad. Call it a love scar." Edmund said as he caught Peter's hand with his own.

"Please don't do that again. I despise the thought of you being hurt or losing for me. I am not worthy of such devotion, Ed. Especially when I have been a complete trollop."

"You have not, Peter. I'm too sensitive, like you said. And besides, you have done such a wonderful job of tending to me."

"Well, since I am proving to be a terrible husband, perhaps I would make a good wife?" Peter said rather meekly, as if offering an apology for his own thoughtless comment long ago.

"Come here." smiled an appreciative Edmund.

Edmund leaned up just a little, his chest heaving with a little agony. Peter leaned toward him, unsure of what Edmund planned. That all changed when he saw the grateful smile in Edmund's eyes. Edmund cupped his hand to the back of Peter's head and pulled him in for a chaste, thankful kiss.

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry for being childish about it. You just hit a sore spot for me. But … I do think a white dress would match your eyes."

"Well … I was thinking more of a peach dress myself. But for you, I will wear a white dress."

"You will not." Edmund grinned.

"I will!" Peter laughed, standing up, "I'm going to go and find one right now, just to prove it!"

"No, Peter!" laughed Edmund, before he realized he laughed too hard and his chest throbbed.

Peter quickly sat down and leaned Edmund back, his face awash with concern. Edmund smiled weakly up at Peter and clenched their hands together.

"If you wear a dress, I will … laugh first, and then I will be forced to wear a dress of my own. Just so that I can look perfectly ridiculous beside you. I do not need a wife. I already have a wonderful husband who takes care of me and is kind and sweet, and I absolutely love him to death. Sometimes literally." Edmund said with a weak laugh, careful not to exert himself, "You're wonderful, Peter."

"Sometimes I think I could just eat you." Peter smiled as he gazed at Edmund's captivating brown eyes, "Well … you know what I mean. You're so adorable, Ed. If ever I act like a proper arse again, which I surely will at times, just remember that even when I am a fool, I am your fool. Ok?"

"Ok, Peter."

"I do not know what I did to deserve you, Edmund. You are so selfless and chivalrous. I do believe if I had not snatched you up for myself, you would have an unending line of suitors fighting for your hand in marriage."

"My hand was never available to anyone else but you." Edmund smiled before his lips formed a crooked smirk, "But now that you mention it. Do you really think the line would be unending? Would there really be suitors vying for my affection?"

"Yes …" Peter said with tight lips, "And I will kill them all if they even look at you."

"Wow … suitors for me? I should like to see that. Say, aren't they holding a dance in our honor before we go back to Cair Paravel?"

"Yes, and you won't be attending." Peter said before shutting Edmund up with a spoonful of soup, "You're in no condition."

"Oh, I'll be fine before then. There is a week for me to get on my feet and prepare to be adored by many."

"Then I best have my sword ready, hadn't I?" Peter said with a grin of his own, "Now eat your breakfast before I become Peter the Magnificently Jealous."

**_THE MYSTERY OF THE FALLEN _**

Far from the island of Galma, in the dazzling city of Cair Paravel, a Shian Prince stood before a _fallen_ satyr. In the months that had passed since his capture, the satyr had not spoken one word. However, Prince Orrin had learned a great deal in that time. Some due to the help of Roan, who himself was part of the Fallen Army of Beruna. For example, he had learned that no matter who the fallen followed, they could not lie or deceive.

Between his duties as temporary spymaster and Lord of the Order of Justice, he had found little time to interrogate the satyr with questions. Lately however, there had been growing questions in Orrin's mind as to the nature of the war that threatened all. Questions that needed answering. Questions that perhaps the satyr could give answers to. For one thing, Orrin did not believe the satyr had served the dark power in life. Something in the satyr's dead eyes showed a torment that said more than words.

"Tell me, Satyr. Before you were _fallen_, who did you serve?"

The satyr did not respond, and for a moment Orrin wished to chastise himself for being so thoughtless. Orrin already knew that satyr did not speak, and had become accustomed to asking questions that were yes or no in nature. He adjusted his question in an effort to get a more conclusive answer.

"Did you serve the dark power? Did you serve the witch, Jadis?"

And just as Orrin expected, the satyr did not answer. Instead, the satyr stared blankly back at Orrin. This, as Orrin had come to discover in the last two months, was a no.

"Did you serve the lion?"

There, just as Orrin had hoped and expected, was a flash of activity in the satyr's eyes. A flash so subtle that anyone else would've missed it. And yet Orrin had spent so much time with the satyr, he had become used to the reactions he would offer. The look in the satyr's eyes was one of sadness and regret. For the first time, Orrin actually felt pity for the satyr. As if in life he had served the great lion well, only to be forced to fight for the cause of the dark power and the one who is many.

"So at some point there was good in your heart. In life, you served the lion. Now you are forced to do as you are commanded. This new fallen army, they are not all servants of the dark power are they?"

Once again, a flash of recognition in the satyr's eyes. A flash that seemed to be restricted by the magic that bound it to its new leader. Yet the flash was evident nonetheless.

"You mean even servants of Aslan who were taken to Salei Barion can be used by _him_? By the one who is many?"

Orrin felt a sense of accomplishment in his current line of questioning. This was perhaps the most information he had gotten out of the satyr in the last two months. He knew the satyr could provide information that would aid Narnia greatly in the war against _him_, the one who is many.

"It does not matter who they served when they were alive? It only matters who awakens them? Who they are forced to follow?"

Once again, a flash of confirmation. A flash that signified progress. Orrin could barely contain the anticipation that welled up within him. A breakthrough had been made.

"Can his hold be broken? Can those fallen who once served Aslan be freed from the hold of the one who is many?"

With an uncharacteristic smile of exhilaration, Orrin's lips curled ever so slightly. Perhaps this would be the hope Narnia needed. The hope the world needed. If somehow those fallen who once served Aslan could be broken free from _his_ grasp, it would at least lessen his numbers. It would also free those loyal to Aslan from their bondage to the dark power, letting them rest in peace or perhaps be restored like the Fallen Army of Beruna and King Edmund the Just.

"Thank you, Satyr. Your help is appreciated. May I ask, does he still hold sway over you now? Can he still command you from afar?"

To Orrin's disappointment, the satyr nodded ever so slightly. There was the slightest hint of sadness and increasing despair in the satyr's eyes. Orrin felt somehow he wanted to help this creature. To help him break free from _his_ grasp.

"That is unfortunate. I will take what information you have given me and try to use it to our advantage. Do you … do you desire to be free? To be free of his hold over you?"

The response was swift and affirmative. He found it amazing that in one small meeting, the satyr had gone from enemy to victim. He could still not be set free from his prison, because he would still attempt to complete the order he was given to kill King Edmund. However, he could still prove invaluable to the war effort. Somehow, Orrin found he wanted to garner information even faster than he was able to currently. Somehow, he would have to find a way to get the satyr to reveal more information even though he could not speak.

"You cannot talk. That is because you cannot breathe, is that correct? Or is it magic? The one who can speak. The one who leads the fallen army itself. Not _him_. Not the one who is many, but his general. Who is he? Is it the dark knight Serfiq who fought King Edmund?"

Once again, a response to the affirmative. Exactly what Orrin was waiting for.

"Was Serfiq destroyed the day he fought King Edmund in the battle against the hag?"

No response. Perhaps somehow Serfiq was still out there, awaiting his command to return with his new fallen army behind him.

"It does not matter. He can be dealt with. If you had the means, Satyr, could you write?"

Orrin smiled as the satyr barely nodded an affirmative. This satyr was proving to be a boon for information. Orrin quickly left to retrieve a piece of chalk, before coming back to the satyr. He rolled it under the iron bars to the satyr's feet. The satyr did not move or respond to it.

"Please, Satyr. If there is any part of you still bound to goodness, then help us."

Orrin was interrupted by a messenger with a summons from his wife, Susan. Though he did not wish to leave the satyr, he did as he was asked. He made the trek from the northern watchtower to the main throne room where Susan greeted him with a smile and a small bow. He returned the gesture with a full bow, as this was the throne room and he insisted on full protocol here, even though Susan detested such a thing of her husband.

"My Queen." Orrin said falling to one knee, "How may I serve?"

"Oh … I'm sorry, I cannot do this. Come with me." Susan said as she walked to the balcony adjoining the throne room, "Now, Husband, we are not in the throne room. Speak plainly or I shall be most displeased."

"I should not want to suffer your wrath." Orrin said with a happy smile as he joined Susan, "You beat me at my own game."

"Yes, well, you said we must be formal in the throne room. This is not the throne room. Besides, I do not wish to speak to you as a queen. I wish to speak as a wife. I'm afraid I have to leave on a mission to Archenland to secure more allies to our cause. I am certain they will join us, but we must not assume such things. And I do not wish to send anyone else in my stead to ask such a favor of such loyal friends."

"When do we leave?"

"Actually, you're not coming." sighed a disappointed Susan as she leaned against her husband's chest, "There is too much that must be done here. And though I would very much like to keep you for my own selfish reasons, the needs of Narnia come first. You prove far too efficient here in your tasks. Edmund will be so pleased with you. I know I am. General Oerius will rule in my stead, until Peter and Edmund return. I do hope they will be back within a few weeks at most, hopefully sooner. I will return as soon as I can."

"I see." Orrin said with a thinly masked look of disappointment, "Well … as I am first to remind you of our duties, it would be improper of me to complain now. You are taking a full infantry with you?"

"I am."

"Very well. When do you leave?"

"First light tomorrow."

"May I be so bold and request a day's break from my duties, Majesty?" Orrin asked with a sincere smile, "I would very much like to spend the rest of the day with my wife."

"I think your wife would love that." smiled an emotional Susan as she fell into her husband's arms, "You know I can barely remember a life without you."

"Yes … well I do believe I was never truly alive until I met you."

Orrin placed his hand beneath Susan's chin and tilted her head up toward him. He smiled, while still doing his best to keep his emotion in check, after all, he was a proud Shian. However, he was not so proud that he would deny Susan the knowledge of his feelings.

"There is no pride in denying the truth. No courage in hiding your emotions from those who truly matter to you." said Orrin, brushing Susan's tears with his thumbs, "I praise the day you entered my world and filled it with your radiance. Remember, my promised one, that no matter where you are, my heart goes with you."

As if to satiate a need and quell the anticipation she felt at leaving her husband, Susan leaned up and kissed him. Though the proper side of Orrin would often prohibit such an act in such a public and formal area of the castle, he let his heart win out. He wrapped his arms around his queen as the pair embraced in a passionate and loving kiss.

All throughout the kiss Susan feared the impending separation from her husband. The man who had become so great a part of her life that the thought of not having him with her was nothing less than terrifying. She thought of their attempts to have a child, and how she desperately wanted to prove the seers wrong about the prophecy that none of the four royals of Narnia would ever have children. She was desperate to have a child and prove them wrong. She was desperate to have her love for her husband realized in the eyes of their child.

"Perhaps we will be fortunate and I will return with our child growing within me." Susan said with bitter, anxious tears as she wrapped herself in her husband's arms, "And since we only have one night left, I should like to spend it trying, for I am so very desperate to have our baby. And if for nothing else, than to simply feel your love before I am forced to leave you."

**_QUEEN LUCY THE WEARY _**

In the city of Tashbaan, Lucy found herself in a difficult situation. For some reason, the Tisroc had stalled for time. For some reason he seemed intent on keeping Lucy in Calormen. Lucy had the strangest feeling that she was being deceived by the Tisroc, and that he had no intention of aiding Narnia and in turn, himself.

She had been kept in the city for much longer than she wanted or planned. Though she did not have any particular fear for her safety, due to the large contingent of Narnian that had traveled with her. Yet she always felt as though she were being misled and even watched. She was grateful she had Mr. Tumnus and Mr. Beaver to offer comfort.

Today however, she refused to be stalled any further. She demanded an audience with the Tisroc and currently stood before him, doing her best to look displeased.

He was a tall and intimidating looking man. From the top of his orance hat to the bottom of his long flowing robe, his stature was demanding. His stare was intent, as was his demeanor. Though he spoke with a tone that belied graciousness, his assuredness and slippery nature rang through.

"Tisroc, I must ask for you to make a decision today. If you do not choose to aid us, then I must leave now. I have spent too much time here already."

"Has our hospitality not been to your liking?"

"On the contrary, my fellow Narnian and I have been well treated. We are grateful for your hospitality." Lucy said sincerely, "But we have a mission of the utmost importance. Narnia needs your help, for all our sakes."

"Come, Lucy." the Tisroc said as he stepped toward a window that overlooked the southern end of the city.

Far below them, Lucy could see the long fearsome shadow of a huge army marching toward the city. Lucy did not quite know what to make of it. She was both hopeful and apprehensive. She looked up at the Tisroc as he smiled down at her.

"Narnia wants an army? They shall have one." The Tisroc said with a smile that Lucy found rather disturbing, "They shall have one."

**_HEARTS DIVIDED _**

Susan readied herself to depart Cair Paravel. She was not anxious to leave the city, but knew her cause was too great to ignore. Allies were needed for the war that threatened all. Oerius had asked to accompany Susan on her trip, however, she insisted he stay behind and rule Narnia in her absence. When Oerius suggested Prince Orrin be left in charge, she informed him that Orrin was still being accepted by Narnia, and his presence on the throne would upset some loyal Narnian.

Now she stood ready to depart, but found the task of saying goodbye to her husband a difficult one. Though he was tempted to follow protocol, Orrin's love for his wife exceeded his traditional nature. The loving couple shared a kiss that was mingled with Susan's tears and Orrin's reassuring hand on her waist.

"I will not be long, my prince." Susan sighed, "At the first sign of trouble, send for me and I shall return."

"Oerius will be a more than capable leader. I will of course aid him in any way possible. And as you said yourself, there is much work here for me to do. Just as you seek allies, I seek a means to ensure victory when the war comes."

"I will miss you terribly." Susan said as she tried to contain her tears, "Think of me often?"

"As long as I breathe, you shall occupy my thoughts." Orrin smiled, trying to veil his own emotion, "Safe journey, my queen."

Though Susan knew she had to leave, she could not bring herself to let go of her husband's hand. She had an uneasy sensation inside. She did not know whether it was because of the seers proclamation that she would not bear children. Though she began to fear that perhaps the reason she would not have children would be because they were somehow denied of a life together.

"Promise you won't get yourself killed while I'm gone?" Susan said suddenly, shocking Orrin with her frankness.

"I do not believe the war is with us yet, Susan." Orrin reassured, "It is I who should worry about you. I should be by your side."

"No … besides your duty, I am … certain I would rather you remain here. Narnia needs you."

"Perhaps you might need me too?"

Again, Susan burst into tears and fell into her husband's arms. She smothered his neck and face with anxious kisses as he held her securely in his embrace. He kissed her temple, before leaning down to kiss her lips softly. He continued to hold her until her tears subsided and she stopped shaking. Finally, she let go and made her way to her carriage. She looked back and waved at her husband, to which he responded with a small nod. It was a simple gesture to everyone else who watched, but Susan knew her husband was doing his best not to shed a tear. It would be improper after all, and yet she wished he would break a little and give her one tear to live with. She received her wish when her carriage started moving away, and with a face still staunch and proud, Orrin's eyes began to shudder ever so slightly, and a single tear fell from each eye.

"Until we meet again, Promised One." Orrin said with a pained smile, "Until we meet again."

**_A BALL OF A TIME _**

"The citizens of Galma are proud to host this mighty ball in honor of King Peter and King Edmund, to celebrate their marriage and the end of their honeymoon. We are honored that you have chosen to spend time here in Galma, a loyal friend of the lion and of Narnia."

Peter stood up alongside Edmund and led a round of applause in gratitude for the Duke of Galma's kind words. Their honeymoon was finally drawing to an end. The last two months had flown by. Though they had their share of rocky patches, the last week had been nothing short of bliss. Edmund was finally able to walk and move on his own, even though his chest still caused him discomfort. His feet had healed magnificently, so he was able to attend this ball and join in the dancing.

Now it was time for the Galma tradition of the masquerade dance to finish off the evening's festivities. Each guest would wear elaborate costumes, masks, and do all manner of things to hide their identity. The point of the dance was to make class and rank null and void. People were free to dance with whomever they liked.

"So, Edmund, are you going to tell me what your disguise is?" asked Peter as the ballroom floor began to fill with guests.

"You'll just have to find me, Peter. Just as I will have to find you. And just remember … if you ever touch anyone else but me in a fashion that is even slightly romantic, I will feel it. And when I find you, so will you. So you better make sure your lips don't touch anyone but me. Understood?"

"You wound me, Edmund."

"You'll live." Edmund laughed as he grabbed Peter and smothered him in a wet kiss, "I love you. Find me!"

With those words still hanging off Peter's lips, Edmund ran across the ballroom floor and disappeared into the crowd. Peter knew Edmund was up to something. No doubt he would've had some elaborate disguise planned. Peter however, had a disguise of his own to fool the mischievous younger king.

Peter quickly ducked away into a changing room set aside for himself and Edmund. There was no evidence of Edmund being in the room, which did not surprise Peter. He knew Edmund would no doubt be somewhere else so as not to leave any clues about his disguise.

For a time, Peter actually contemplated dressing up as a girl to further emphasize his attempts to make Edmund feel equal in their relationship. However, he knew he would not cut a very dashing figure in a dress, so instead decided to go with a disguise that was more suitable. He wore boots that added a few extra inches to his height. He wore a white cape that covered him completely from his neck to his feet. He wore a hair cover that would hide his golden locks and make it appear that he was in fact dark haired. To add to the effect he dabbled a potion in his eyes that Orrin had given him. The same potion that Orrin said the Shian would often use to dull the brilliance of their own eyes at certain times of the year. The potion made Peter's eyes much darker in appearance. To finish his disguise off, he wore a white mask that covered most of his face, save for his chin and his eyes. Hopefully it would be enough to fool the guests and perhaps even Edmund.

With an excited smile, he rushed out onto the floor. He found it exhilarating to know he was completely anonymous. Not even those in the Narnian entourage could detect him. And yet still he could not seek out Edmund.

He looked for someone who had the same height as Edmund, but thought perhaps Edmund had used the same tactic he had to mask his height. Although people could not see through his disguise, he still found himself the object of lustful stares and curious glances. Finally, one figure approached him. The figure of a woman who although masked, cut a figure that was both breathtaking and sultry.

"May I have this dance?"

"No. I'm looking for my doubt-bucket. Have you seen him? Do you even know who I mean?" Peter asked with a smirk, before moving past her.

After looking for what seemed like hours, Peter wanted to rip his mask off and reveal himself. What good was a dance if he didn't get to dance with his husband?

Finally his ears found what he had sought out. He heard the faintest giggle, and though Edmund would swear he did not giggle at all, Peter knew otherwise. He turned in the direction of the giggle but he could not see Edmund. However, he quickly realized why.

With a face red with anger, he realized he couldn't see Edmund because he was surrounded by a group of ogling men and women. Ogling men and women who were making his Edmund giggle. If he had a sword at his side, he would surely be drawing it now.

He ran toward the group of poorly disguised men, bursting through so he could find his Edmund. What he found was not Edmund at all, but empty space. He could've sworn he heard Edmund here.

"Where did he go?" Peter demanded.

"Wait your turn." One of the men responded, "He's dancing right now. When he comes back, then you can have your turn at trying to win a dance with him."

"Can you point him out to me?"

The man pointed to a section of the floor that was too heavily populated for Peter to pick Edmund out. Obviously Edmund had a disguise that was fooling his own eyes. Impatiently he leaned against the wall as he waited for Edmund to return with whomever he had just danced with. Peter had never before felt so livid with jealousy, but he felt it now. Whoever thought masquerade balls were any good? This was not fun at all. He had been seeking out his Edmund all evening, waiting for a dance. Now he finally found him, he realized Edmund had probably been dancing all night with men who wanted to do things that only Peter was allowed to do.

Peter remained to the outer circle of the men, trying to calm his frayed temper with a goblets of wine. He pulled anxiously at his cloak, thinking of what he would say when Edmund returned. He wanted nothing less than to rip off both their masks and march them home so he could tell Edmund how frightfully angry and jealous he was. Yet when he finally saw what must have been Edmund, he realized just why he hadn't been able to find him. He broke out in a smirk as he realized both he and Edmund must have gone to Orrin for some the 'pretty eye' potion. Edmund's eyes were now a brilliant blue, much like Peter's normally. To top it off, he wore a very convincing wig that made his hair appear to be long and blonde. Ironically, they had both tried to disguise themselves with features of the other. Edmund almost looked like a Shian, for his skin was golden instead of pale, as he must've worn some make up to cover the freckles and pale skin beneath his mask. By all means, if it wasn't for the giggle, Peter would never have picked Edmund out. He looked like a different person, which Peter found quite unsettling.

"Thank you, kind sir for the wonderful dance." said the man whom Edmund had just been dancing with, "You are as beautiful as you are graceful."

Peter felt his fist clenching around the goblet, a burning rage of jealousy in his heart. He felt as though either the goblet would bend under his pressure or his hand would break. How dare someone else speak to his husband in such a fashion. How dare they touch their hands to the small of his Edmund's back. How dare they lean in as if expecting a kiss.

Were it not for Edmund's polite rebuff of the man's advances, Peter believed he would have stepped forward and beaten the man senseless. He wondered if this was how Edmund felt when he had first returned to Cair Paravel and witnessed himself dancing with Princess Eris. In his own mind, Peter made it a point to never allow a masquerade ball to be held in Narnia again.

"I'm next!" Called a man who was clearly drunk, "I've been waiting the longest!"

"I believe it's the turn of a lady." said a rather tall Galma woman.

"Well when you find one, you let me know!"

"Is there no one else here who would like to dance with me?" Edmund asked, looking around the group.

Peter's mouth clenched tight as dozens seemed to fawn for his Edmund's attention. What a horrible evening, Peter thought. He felt as though he would explode from rage at any moment. He drank the rest of his wine and promptly pulled another goblet from a waiter's tray. Still, Edmund had not chosen someone new to dance with, even though many fawned for his attention.

"Is there no one else?" Edmund asked again, "Oh come on, Peter! It took you this long to find me and you're not even going to ask me to dance?"

Peter almost dropped his goblet in surprise when he realized Edmund was staring straight at him. The crowd of onlookers still didn't figure out that he was King Peter, which was perhaps a good thing. However, they were intrigued that he had the attention of Edmund, whom they had obviously been ogling over all evening.

Yet Peter found his jealous rage still burned bitterly inside him. He did not answer Edmund and feigned ignorance to his questioning. How could Edmund have even danced with anyone else? Then he remembered they were at a masquerade ball.

"No, it's my turn!" cried the drunk man as he grabbed Edmund's arm.

His rage finally overwhelming his better judgment, Peter almost ran forward and lunged at the man. Though under the circumstances, he behaved rather well. Instead of beating the man senseless, he simply ripped his arm away from the man and glared at him.

"He's mine!" Peter yelled, almost childishly, "Any of you even look at him and I'll rip all your heads off!"

Edmund stifled a laugh before dragging Peter away to the dance floor, leaving a rather perplexed group of onlookers behind him. Still seething with anger, Peter found Edmund's gentle hands on his waist a sufficient deterrent. The younger king led Peter in a gentle dance across the floor. In no time at all, Peter's anger melted and he realized how juvenile he had behaved. And yet he did not believe he had done anything wrong.

"I don't want you to ever dance with anyone else ever again. Understand, Edmund?" Peter growled, "I don't want anyone even looking at you! You're mine! You're my husband and I'm not sharing you. Ever!"

"Peter, are you jealous?" Edmund grinned, his current blue eyes making Peter rather uncomfortable, "By the way, I like the disguise. Brown eyes don't really suit you though. Blue is definitely your color."

"I could say the same about you. I want us to leave right now and take these ridiculous disguises off. And did I mention we're never attending a masquerade ball again?"

"Peter's jealous." Edmund teased, "I just wanted to see if you were right about me having plenty of suitors. If it makes you feel better, only two of them kissed me."

Peter tensed up so fast, he almost gave himself a stroke. His hands froze rigid on Edmund's shoulder and hand, and he thought he would explode from fury right there. Where was that sword when he needed it?

"I'm going to kill them. I'm going to kill them all."

"Peter, Peter!" laughed a mischievous Edmund, "I'm sorry. Nobody kissed me. They tried, but the best they got was cheek when I was too slow to rebuff them."

"They kissed your _cheek_?" said a Peter who was quickly becoming livid.

"Peter, you're not angry, are you? Nothing happened, you know. It's just harmless fun. And it sure was fun!"

Peter dragged Edmund away from the dance floor till they were outside the ballroom. There were plenty of couples enjoying one another's company, but there was a little more peace than inside. At least there was, until Peter started venting his rage at Edmund.

"You're mine!" Peter yelled, his fists clenched in anger, "Nobody else gets to touch you! You're mine!"

"Peter, it's ok. Calm down." Edmund said trying not to smile so much, "It's ok, Peter."

"I will kill anyone who ever touches you or even looks at you. You're _my_ husband!"

"This is wonderful." Edmund laughed, "You're really jealous. Oh this evening has been wonderful."

"How can you say that? I'm not joking!

"Peter, you're adorable when you're jealous."

"Edmund … I am _furious_."

"Come, come. Kiss me, kiss me." Edmund laughed, "Edmund will make it all better."

"You're mine, Edmund." Peter gasped as he smashed his lips against Edmund's, in a kiss that was neither tender nor gentle.

Indeed, it was a kiss born from both fury and desperation. Peter wanted to claim his Edmund. He wanted to touch and taste and remind himself that Edmund was real and just for him. For once he was grateful for their disguises, because nobody would think anything of he and Edmund kissing with so much passion in public. Because nobody would know who they were. Peter soon found his fury fueling his passion, as he gripped and groped at Edmund with hands still rigid with rage.

He soon had Edmund back against the railing as his lips sought out the sweet flesh of his neck. Edmund for his part seemed to enjoy being made such a fuss of. Peter's passion was palpable.

Peter seemed to care little for any onlookers as he pulled at Edmund's shirt, so his lips would have access to the younger king's shoulder. It wasn't till he pulled the shirt over Edmund's chest that he heard a gasp of protest.

"Ow! Still sore, Peter." Edmund whined, "Gently."

"Oh, I'm sorry, my love. I completely forgot." Peter gasped, realizing he'd unintentionally gripped Edmund's wound, "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you bad?"

"No. It's just … still a little tender. I'm fine, really."

"Can't you see what you do to me?" Peter moaned with anguish as he buried his head in Edmund's neck, "I could barely stop myself from throttling them all for looking at you. The thought of anyone else …"

"I'm sorry I upset you." sighed Edmund as he realized Peter was actually tearing up a little, "You really were angry, weren't you?"

"Edmund, I don't think I've ever been so angry before. Except for when you bloody well died on me. But I was truly furious with rage tonight. I hated it. I was completely jealous. I am a weak fool for your love and affection. I am jealous and completely mad whenever I see anyone even look at you. I cannot share you with anyone else."

"And who says you ever will? It was just fun, I assure you. They didn't know who I was. It was just dancing. It was fun having people take notice of me."

"Do I not take enough notice of you?" Peter asked as he turned his head up to face Edmund, his eyes pleading, "Am I not sufficient for your attention?"

"Of course you are, Peter. It was cruel of me to tease you so."

"How did you know it was me?"

"You forget, Peter. Even blind I can find you, remember?" Edmund smiled as he kissed the tip of Peter's nose, "Benefits of being the Rogue Warrior."

"I feel like a complete idiot." Peter laughed, "My goodness, thank heavens they didn't know who I was. Yelling and fussing over you like you were my property. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

"Believe me, you have nothing to be sorry for. I am fortunate to have someone who is so passionate about me. It is nice to be appreciated, Peter, but only by you. And you need not have feared. No one else will ever have my attention. I am your husband, remember?"

"Can I interest you in a dance?" Peter said with a gentle sigh, "And would you possibly mind if I keep my hand attached to yours for the rest of the evening, lest anyone think you're available?"

"Oh, Peter. You're so adorable."

Edmund laughed as he hugged Peter, jumping onto the older king and wrapping his legs around his waist. Peter sighed gratefully as the two kings shared a kiss beneath the night sky. After an eventful honeymoon, Peter was looking forward to heading home. But for their last night of celebrations before the trip back, he was intent on making the most of it. He spun around with Edmund hanging off him, their lips still locked together.

"Oh, Peter. This has been such a wonderful honeymoon." Edmund laughed as they finally stopped kissing, "And tonight has been splendid."

"Are you mad? Our honeymoon has been a complete …"

"It's been wonderful, Peter. Ok?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I wouldn't change a thing. Even this." Edmund said flashing his chest wound, "It's a love scar. Just to remind you of how much I'm willing to do for you, Peter. Are you enjoying this ball, Peter?"

"Well … not really, no."

"Would you rather we … retire?" Edmund said as he kissed Peter's earlobe, "Would you like to have me tonight?"

"Edmund …" Peter gasped, gripping Edmund tighter to him, "Are you sure you're up to it? It's been a while. You're still hurt."

"Trust me, I'll manage. Besides, the last official night of our honeymoon should be filled with sweet love. One more dance and then we retire. My king needs love to remind him that I am only for him."

"Would you like to have me to, Edmund?" Peter asked, his eyes serious and unwavering, "Would you like to have me?"

The implications of Peter's words were not lost on Edmund. Even as he still hung off Peter, he leaned his head back in surprise and almost concern. Though Edmund had voice much disapproval at feeling inferior next to Peter, he liked Peter feeling secure in himself. He liked Peter being masculine and strong. Even though he had complained about being confused about his role in their relationship, Edmund still wasn't sure he wanted Peter to submit to him.

"No, Peter." Edmund said shaking his head, "I do not wish to have you. You have me, that is how it works."

"We are equals. You are not mine for my pleasure. We are each other's for both our pleasure. Marriage is compromise, not domination. Again I ask, do you wish to have me? Because I am yours to have whenever you desire."

"Umm … I … don't know. We'll see, ok?"

"Ok, my love." Peter said stealing a series of sweet, chaste kisses, "How about that dance?"

**_THE SCENT OF WAR IS PRECEEDED BY BETRAYAL _**

Prince Orrin stood in the center of the strategy room of Cair Paravel with Oerius and some of the senior members of the Order of Justice and the security council. He stood with both his two long swords drawn and crossed, as a sign of respect to his peers. The topic of discussion was of course, the threat of a coming war. Narnia's army was in a strong position, with large numbers and healthy ranks. Yet no one was complacent in the challenge that lay ahead.

"Prince Orrin." Oerius said with a nod of acknowledgment, "The council is ready to hear you. Please speak."

"Greetings. As you all know, he is amassing in army in the shadows of the north. We do not know where exactly, but it is widely believed he is beyond or near the veil that marks the far north of the world. This army is a direct result of the Fallen Army of Beruna's existence. According to King Edmund, balance must be kept. That balance we believe is about to be brought into effect. _He_ has an army, of both living and fallen. His fallen army is a balance to offset the army that Aslan used. Aslan's army fought for light. This army … does not. That is the balance. However, I do believe that many of this new army were once servants of Aslan who were sent to Salei Barion at varying times over the history of the world. Some from before the war with the witch that failed to stop the winter. Some from earlier than that. Some from as recent as a year ago. We do not know how many there are, but it is reasonable to assume that it will be at least equal to the size of the Fallen Army of Beruna. As you know, _fallen_ are extremely formidable enemies. We have information that leads us to believe that with the living who are joining _his_ army, he will have enough numbers to take the major kingdoms and the eastern islands, from Galma to Doorn. We cannot do anything to turn his living contingent to our cause. However, it is my strong belief that those who served Aslan in life, can be broken from his bondage."

"Are you certain of this?" Oerius asked with a raised eyebrow, "If there are fallen who once served Aslan in life, you believe we can break them from his control and return them to our side?"

"It is my strong belief that there is a possibility. But until I know how, that is all it is."

"We have organized our armies with the notion of fighting on one front. Is there anything you know that would recommend a different strategy?" asked Oerius.

"He will march from the north. I believe it would be wise for us to meet him north of Ettinsmoor, at the bracken ridges. The landscape offers us an opportunity to pincer his army and reduce the effectiveness of his numbers. However, Ettinsmoor is in my opinion not to be trusted. The Order of Justice has procured information that confirms that Ettinsmoor has been infiltrated by _him_, as evidenced by the satyr's entry into Narnia as part of a delegation from Ettinsmoor. This is a disturbing fact. It means he is alrea…"

"Prince Orrin!" yelled a centaur as he cantered into the room, "The satyr. You must see."

"Please excuse me." Orrin said with a nod, "I must tend to this matter."

Orrin followed quickly behind the centaur, who seemed to be in a great hurry. Even with his two legs compared to the centaur's four, Orrin managed to keep close behind. They made it to the northern watchtower where Orrin found a most unsettling sight in the satyr's cell. The entire cell was covered in drawings and writings in chalk.

At first Orrin was confused. The satyr's writing was messy and incoherent, until Orrin studied harder and began to decipher it. There were names of kingdoms. Names of people he did not know. Drawings of creatures and things he had never seen. However, one list of names quickly caught Orrin's attention. Under one name, Aslan, was a list of names and nations that Orrin expected. Narnia, King Edmund, Archenland, and various other allies. However, the list next to Aslan, was simply titled '_him_'. Under this list was Serfiq, Ettinsmoor, The Lone Islands, and many other names.

"Are you saying these nations will join him?" Orrin asked hurriedly, "Will they join his cause?"

The satyr did not respond. Orrin knew he was asking the wrong question. With a rush of anxiety, he steadied himself and asked again.

"Are you saying they have already joined him? Has he already infiltrated their nations?"

Now he received a response. A response that sent a shiver up Orrin's spine. An affirmative response. _He_ had allies. Somehow he had secured allies without Narnia's knowledge.

"I thought his army was coming from the north!" Orrin yelled in anxiety, "Is his army coming from the north?"

The satyr responded with a barely visible nod. So his army was still coming from the north. That fact made Orrin feel a tiny sense of relief. It was better to know where the enemy was coming from, than be surprised later. And yet, he still felt uneasy.

"Are you telling me that these nations are going to fight? Are they going to turn on those of us who wish to defeat _him_? This war is going to be fought between many nations and not just between us and _him_?"

If the Shian had a curse word, Orrin would've used it right then. For months he had worked on the assumption that this war, though great, would be fought against one army. Now he was beginning to realize just why the dwarf told him this would be a war to entail all lands. That knowledge made Orrin shiver with fear. This war would indeed change the face of the world.

"We can't fight those many numbers on our own. We can't on that many fronts." Orrin said with anger, "How could he do this right under our noses?"

And yet the satyr was not done. He pointed to writing on the ground that Orrin did not understand. He leaned down closer to the bars so he could read it.

'_First betrayal to the lion, then she falls _'

These words were followed be a space beneath them. A few inches beneath those words were another set that Orrin quickly read.

'_Then war begins that never ends, they come to you disguised as friends_'

Orrin did not understand. First betrayal to the lion was fairly obvious. Ettinsmoor, perhaps? But then who was she? Who would fall? His mind raced in a panic.

"Archenland? Will Archenland betray the lion?" asked a frantic Orrin, "Is Queen Susan in danger?"

No response. Before Orrin could hazard another guess, the satyr began writing in the space. Orrin could barely read his writing. It was almost as if the satyr's hands were fighting themselves to even write the words. No doubt the clash in his spirit was great, and Orrin hoped the satyr would win out long enough to finish writing. Thankfully, he did.

'_Calormen_'

"Calormen?" Orrin said confused as he stood up.

Slowly, Orrin began to digest the meaning of the satyr's writing. Calormen would be the first to betray them. They would take Narnia by surprise from the south, in the guise of friendship, while _he_ came from the north, and more war came from the Lone Islands, and who knew how many others. The names in each list between Aslan and _Him_ were barely even, in favor of him, the one who is many. This war would not be fought in one place. It would be fought in many lands, and rain death in numbers too great for Orrin to comprehend.

"And then _she_ falls?" Orrin said to himself, before a cold look of realization passed over his face, "Queen Lucy."

"Guard!" Orrin yelled, "Make sure General Oerius sees this!"

In a flash, Orrin stood up and marched straight out of the watchtower. Without skipping a beat he burst into a run, his hands checking his armor and his swords. His mind raced with the knowledge the satyr had given him. He knew he should warn Oerius, but he dared not waste any time. They would have to read the satyr's words themselves.

"Roan!" Orrin yelled as he ran along the center courtyard, "Gryphon wing, fly!"

Roan's cry pierced the air as he flew into the sky and soared to Orrin's side. Orrin jumped as the creature swooped down. He leaped onto Roan, without Roan even having to land. He mounted the gryphon's back and they flew into the air, followed swiftly behind by a horde of gryphon.

"To where do we fly, Sire?" Roan asked as they flew high above Cair Paravel.

"To Calormen! Tashbaan!" Orrin yelled above the roar of the wind, "To Queen Lucy! She is in danger! Give me all the speed you have, Roan! We must hurry!"

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**

Peter and Edmund return toCair Paravel, . Susan forges more allies for the coming war. Orrin flies to Calormen to save Lucy from the Tisroc's deception.

* * *

**A/N:** I told youthere was a war coming, but I'm sure none of you imagined it would be like this. I'm about to turn the world of Narnia on it's head. But since I've already done so already with Peter/Edmund, I doubt anyone will care about a war to end all wars, which is what the last volume was always hinting towards. If you haven't figured out, 'he', or 'the one who is many', has been the real big bad since volume one. But a, nope, I will shut up. I just hope you like the story. This chapter is really long, but don't expect them all to be that way. But you can expect this volume to be the longest, which is good because it's the last. I want to make it extra awesome, which is why the build up has been slow, but you can already see the pieces falling into place. All of the four pevensies have quite critical roles in this volume. First volume was Peter/Edmund, second was Peter/Edmund and Susan, third is Peter/Edmund, Susan, and Lucy. All with their own thing going on. I really hope you're enjoying Just and Magnificent. If you do, please review and let me know what you liked and why, or just review anyway, reviews make me feel good and are food for my literary soul! So please review! 


	20. V3E5: A Time for War, Part 1

_**JUST AND MAGNIFICENT  
**Volume 3: The Price We Pay For Love_

**_3.5– A Time For War - Part 1_**

_Volume 3 of Just and Magnificent starts about 3 years after the events of the movie. It is the **last** of three volumes. It is AU and if you haven't figured out, contains slash and incest. Hopefully you find it handled in a way that is as pure as possible.  
**Summary:** Edmund is forced to make a choice, as war become inevitable.  
__**Warnings:** Slash, Incest, Love, Romance, Adventure, Mystery, Action.  
**Disclaimer:** Only characters that are mine are the Pretty Eyes People from Shian! And since they're all dead except Orrin, well I only own him now! All the rest belong to that master of awesomeness, C.S. Lewis  
**A/N**: This chapter has been broken into two parts. ____  
_

_**A DREAM AND A TEMPTATION**_

"_Son of Adam_."

Edmund stood in the middle of a forest, alone beneath a blue sky. He knew he was dreaming, he must have been dreaming, for his last waking moment was in Peter's arms. His last waking moment was safe in their bed as they sailed from Galma to Cair Paravel. Their honeymoon had ended, and they were about to return to their duties and prepare for the war ahead. He was supposed to be on board the _Salis Reas_, yet he most definitely was not.

Here he was, in the middle of a forest, alone beneath a clear blue sky. It was still more than a dream. It felt real. It was almost the same sensation and state as when he fought the _one who is many_, at the battle against the hag, Dalzell. Edmund, unlike anyone else in the world, knew the connection between _him_, and Aslan. Between the one who is many, and the great lion. He did not understand it all, but it almost seemed that perhaps long ago, they were kin. Almost like two brothers who had taken different paths.

"There are many things you do not understand, Son of Adam." Aslan said as he emerged from the forest before Edmund, "It has been some time, my son."

"Aslan!" Edmund called in rapture, kneeling at the great lion's paws.

"Rise, my son." Aslan said with a smile that did little to belie his unease, "There is much to be done."

"Aslan, did you know I hadn't defeated _him_ when I returned beyond the veil? When you let me go back to Peter?"

Aslan did not answer. He simply stared back at Edmund, with neither a reason or a word. And yet Edmund understood all too well that this was all his own doing. He had let himself be deceived by _him_.

"All that training, everything we went through. I let my eyes deceive me, when that was the one thing you made sure I would learn. To fight with my heart, instead of my eyes. But when I fought him again at the battle against the hag, I did what you said. I did not let my eyes deceive me."

"Indeed, Edmund." Aslan said with a smile.

"That's why he retreated, isn't it? That's why he did not let us finish our duel. He was afraid I would defeat him?"

"You ask questions to which you already know the answer. Unfortunately, it is no longer as simple as defeating _him_. He has had time. A great deal of time since he followed you back. He has used that time well, to deceive, mislead, and strengthen his power and draw many allies to his side. The failing was mine as much as it was yours. Now we must face the war that will come."

"We are preparing, Aslan. The army is building. We will be ready."

Once again Aslan did not say a word. His stare said enough. Edmund's brow furrowed with anxiety, as he began to realize just why Aslan did not speak.

"We will _not_ be ready?"

"He continues to deceive you, Edmund. He deceives us all. This war can no longer be avoided. The opportunities to prevent it have passed." Aslan said in a voice that was laced with fear, not for himself, but for those he loved and watched over, "This war cannot be won in a single battle. It will take many battles, over a great many time, in many lands, and it will take many lives. It will fill the world with suffering unlike any other time in our history. His influence is already growing. From this point on, it is up to you, Edmund, to finally right the wrong that was done at Beruna. It is for you to set right the chain of events that began with your death at the hands of the white witch, Jadis."

"Can you help us?"

Aslan's face was once again somber and almost unreadable. Edmund had the unsettling feeling that perhaps Aslan would not be able to help them in the way he hoped. How could they triumph against such a powerful enemy without him?

"There are things you do not understand, and yet you, Edmund, understand more than anyone else. The fates are open. I cannot tell you what will be from this point on."

"Will I ever see you again, Aslan?"

"He is strong, Edmund. For a time, I will be lost to you. Do not despair. I will come, Son of Adam. I do not know when, but I will come. In the dark days ahead, you must be strong and vigilant. Peter will need you as never before. He will need you to lead and to fight _him_. Hope is what will guide you, Son of Adam. As long as a sliver of it remains in your heart, you will find your way. Hold onto it, for it is your salvation."

"Yes, Aslan."

"Many will fall, Edmund. Many whom I hold dear. These days will be the darkest Narnia has ever faced. If Peter dies, there will be no hope for survival. He, above all, must live."

"But I already saw him go back in the future. He will live, won't he? If he dies, I die too, don't I? Because his love is what keeps the deep magic from taking me, isn't it?"

"You more than anyone should know that love does not end at death. Peter's body may die, but his love will not. If he dies, you will not."

"But … if he dies, I shall not want to live."

Edmund's statement was greeted with a roar as loud as he had ever heard. He stepped back in trepidation, feeling the wrath of Aslan. He realized at once what he had done to anger the great lion. Instinctively, he fell to his knees, feeling both shame and remorse.

"Forgive me, Aslan."

"Life is not to be discarded so easily, Son of Adam. Your life especially is a gift. Life is why we struggle. Life is why we will fight him. If not for our own lives, then for those we love and those who cannot fight for themselves. Life is precious, Son of Adam. Even in times of despair, we must endure. Just as Peter endured when you were lost to him, so must you if he should ever be lost to you."

"I will not let that happen. And not for myself, Aslan, but for Narnia. Narnia needs him. I will do whatever it takes to keep him alive and to keep Narnia from _him_."

"The fates are open, Son of Adam. Too much has changed. The balance has not been corrected. It will not be until _he_ is stopped. No lives are guaranteed, Edmund. Not yours, not Peter's, not Susan's, or Lucy's. Dangerous times lie ahead. Much of the burden will lie upon you, Edmund. The time for peace is over. The time for war is upon us, whether we choose to accept it or not. Trust your heart and your instinct."

"Oh, Aslan." Edmund said with a despair deep in his heart, "This is all because of me. How many will die before the balance is restored? How many will die before my death at Beruna is finally laid to rest?"

"It is a burden that you must carry, but not alone. Never alone, Edmund. I will carry it with you. Be vigilant, Son of Adam. Be vigilant."

"_Be vigilant, he says?_"

Edmund recognized the voice instantly. It was the same voice that taunted him when he fell from the north tower. The voice of the one who followed him back. The voice of the one who is many.

He emerged from the trees like a phantom. A phantom whose form was quickly revealed as that of not just _a_ dark knight, but _the_ dark knight. He stepped up beside Aslan with no fear or hesitation at all, before he spoke again;

"It is not too late for you to serve me, Son of Adam. Can you not see how powerful I am? He cannot keep me from you any longer. He cannot keep me from taking what should have been mine an age ago! A right that I was denied, and now I have come to take it by force."

It was then that Edmund felt the sky begin to darken, and snow began to fall. It quickly blanketed the trees and ground in white, and caused Edmund to feel a chill in his bones. Aslan remained staring steadfast at Edmund, as if to keep the youngest king from succumbing under _his_ tricks.

"Do you remember the snow, Son of Adam?" _He_ spoke, as Edmund suddenly saw hundreds of eyes, glowing in the darkness that now filled the trees, "I am the one who is many. I am your only salvation. Part of you still belongs with me. Don't you remember the snow? Don't you remember how it felt to betray them?"

"Do not fear him, Edmund." Aslan said reassuringly, as the snow covered his great mane, "He deceives you. He is the one who fears you."

"What makes you think I could ever fear a Son of Adam, _Brother_?"

Aslan responded with a growl that was as fierce as Edmund had ever heard. Edmund felt altogether small at that moment. It was as if he were caught in some battle he did not understand. A battle between good and evil, between light and dark, between … brothers? Surely not.

"Do you not wish to inform him of the true reason you fear me? Do you not wish to inform him just who exactly I am and why _I_ am the one to invoke the balance that _you_ upset? You should have let him die, Aslan. You should not have sent him to Salei Barion. It is why you are paying the price now, _Brother_. Why is it you do not speak my name, Aslan?"

"Your name is not worth saying!" Edmund yelled, drawing his sword, "I would speak it a thousand times to summon you, but you hide in the shadows just as a coward should."

"Your sword has no power here. Just as the lion has no power here …"

A mighty wind blew through the forest, forcing Edmund to cover his eyes. When the wind died down, Aslan was gone. Edmund began to shudder in fear, realizing he was alone in the snow covered forest, surrounded by eyes that pierced the darkness.

"You are a traitor, Son of Adam. You will always be a traitor. It is your first betrayal that triggered this series of events. Don't you remember the snow?"

It seemed like a lifetime ago now. Years ago when he first arrived in Narnia. Years ago when he first betrayed his own family, for nothing more than sweeties. For nothing more than some Turkish delight during the hundred year winter, when Narnia was blanketed in snow.

"I know who you are, Edmund. I know you struggle to be worthy of his 'ideals'. Why submit to him when you can rule with me? He claims you four for himself, but you need not follow him. You need not be a lesser king. Join me and I will give you Narnia when this war is done."

The sword in Edmund's hand shook from the fierce cold that overwhelmed his body, yet he stood fast. He did not speak, instead using his strength to step forward toward _him_. His eyes narrowed, and he found a determination fill his muscles with adrenaline.

"I am no longer fearful of you, Son of Adam. My power is too great now. I am of this world again because of you. Join me."

There, before Edmund's feet appeared a reminder of his temptation. A small platter of Turkish delight. They appeared like a dagger in his heart, reminding him how weak he had been in the past. The years had done little to wash away his memory of his betrayal. Death, sacrifice, and penance unlike anyone could be expected to pay, and still the memory of his betrayal lingered.

"I see you cannot be tempted with the promise of a crown. Perhaps, something else then?" _He_ said as his red eyes glared through his helmet at Edmudn, "I can send you back with him now. I can send all of you back now. Do you not wish for your family to be safe? Do you not wish to be with him past this life?"

"You have no power to make such offers." Edmund scowled, "Your temptation is lost on me!"

"Is it?"

The forest quickly grew dark and Edmund closed his eyes, lest his eyes suffer another deception. The cold quickly disappeared and instead he felt fur rubbing up against him. He was no longer in armor, and instead wore clothes that were not of Narnia. The air was musky and brought back memories that were long distant.

"He deceives me …" Edmund said to himself, clenching his eyes shut and doing his best to ward _him_ away.

Unlike their last duel, Edmund could not seem to feel his way through this deception. It almost felt real to him. Was it real this time? Was it another trick?

Edmund opened his eyes and knew he was no longer dreaming. This was real. It was all real. He was back inside the wardrobe that had led them to Narnia. It was dark and he could barely see. He pushed his way forward and burst out of the wardrobe, collapsing onto the floor. At first he was exhilarated; he always believed he could never return. He was always told that the deep magic would not allow him to leave, as this world was cold and unbelieving, making the magic useless.

Yet here he was. He was in his own world again. He was younger again, much younger. He was the same age as when he entered the wardrobe with his siblings. He was no longer the Rogue Warrior or King Edmund the Just, he was rather; just Edmund.

His mind raced with excitement, before he realized he was alone. He could hear footsteps outside the room door, and suddenly remembered just why they had entered the wardrobe in the first place. They were trying to hide.

"_It could be yours, Son of Adam. Join me, and I shall I give it to you. I can send them back with you_."

The voice echoed in his mind. Edmund felt the stirrings of temptation in his soul. What if he said yes? What if they all left Narnia together and returned back here to their own world? They could all be safe. Would he be betraying anyone?

Mr. Tumnus. The Beavers. Oreius. Roan. Seeko. Orrin. The ones who would be left behind in Narnia to fight a war that had begun because of him. Because of his first betrayal and the death that resulted.

His mind flashed with Aslan's face. He would be betraying Aslan. Aslan who had sacrificed himself on the stone table in place of Edmund. Aslan who had fought _him_ after he fell from the north tower. His betrayal would be even greater now. Though his temptation was great, Edmund could not bring himself to betray again.

"I will not make this offer again. I have power here that he does not. They are falling away from your mighty lion. They lavish themselves with indulgence and greed, and so they should! He would seek to deny them all, and so they do not follow. They do not believe. They have come to my ways, and so it is I who can offer you what he cannot! Take my offer and forget Aslan. Forget Narnia. Isn't this what you truly desire? More than a crown, isn't this what you desire? The choice is yours, Son of Adam." _His_ voice boomed inside Edmund's mind, "The power is in your hands. Take my offer, stay here and they will return in mere moments. Refuse my offer, step back into the wardrobe before they return through it, and this world will be lost to you. Your fate is in your hands. Once your decision is made, it cannot be undone. Stay here with my grace, or return through the wardrobe and the war will begin, and you will suffer my wrath. The choice is yours. Choose wisely, Son of Adam. Choose wisely."

Once again Edmund's mind was torn, as was his heart. Yet for him, the choice was easy. The choice was life. A life with Peter, but not this life.

Thinking quickly, Edmund found a pencil in his pocket, as well as a scrap piece of paper. It was then he realized that somehow, his wedding ring remained on his hand. Why had it crossed over with him, when everything else about him had changed? The ring was loose on his finger and reminded Edmund of just how difficult this choice was. Yet he continued on his path, writing a quick note on the piece of paper.

'_Peter, _

_It was worth it, my love. You were worth it. Do not despair. I am with you. I am with you all. Remember me, and I will linger in your heart. I am grateful to have had your love, and the life that we have shared. Remember me. Remember us. I love you._

_--Your Doubt-bucket_'

Edmund knew that one day, Peter and the girls would return without him. He believed it with all his heart. When that day came, he wanted to spare Peter some of the pain he would feel. He left the paper on the ground in front of the wardrobe and it floated away. Edmund grabbed the paper again and looked at his ring. He pulled the loose ring off his finger and with a pained expression, placed it on the paper to hold it fast to the ground.

With tears in his eyes he stood and faced the wardrobe. He could hear the footsteps getting closer outside the door, and he knew if he didn't hurry, some Peter and the girls would burst through the wardrobe. With a grimace of determination, Edmund opened the wardrobe and stepped in. His choice was made.

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**

**3.5 - A Time For War - Part 2**

The Calormen's deception is revealed and Lucy's life is threatened. Orrin makes a desperate attempt to save the youngest queen. The war begins when Edmund finds himself back on board the _Salis Reas_, in the midst of a great naval battle. Susan forges allies in Archenland. Peter declares war on _'the one who is many'_.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, as you've probably guessed, it's all on now. The final volume ofJust and Magnificent reaches it's halfway mark and the war is about to begin. This chapter was broken into two parts because this part here is really pivotal to both the coming war, the end of JAM, and the series as a whole. I'm sure I don't need to explain just why it is important, as if you don't know, you will soon enough. But it also serves to explain the nature of 'him' in relation to Aslan,and we see Edmund's final temptation. He has made his choice, and now war is inevitable. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. This was a short part, but it's so important, I didn't want it being lost amongst anything else. The second part is where the action will hit high gear after a pretty fluffy(but necessary) start to this volume. Please read and review if you liked this chapter! 


	21. V3E5: A Time for War, Part 2

_**JUST AND MAGNIFICENT  
**Volume 3: The Price We Pay For Love_

**_3.5– A Time For War - Part 2_**

_Most of Volume 3 of Just and Magnificent takes place in the 3-6years after the events of the movie. It is the **last** of three volumes. It is AU and if you haven't figured out, contains slash and incest. Hopefully you find it handled in a way that is as pure as possible.  
**Summary:** Lucy's life is threatened. Prince Orrin risks his own life to save her and her battalion. Susan forges a new ally and prepares for battle. Peter and Edmund are reunited and learn just how large this war truly is. The first signs of 'Him', the one who is many, are reported in the north. The war begins.  
__**Warnings:** Slash, Incest, Love, Romance, Adventure, Mystery, Action.  
**Disclaimer:** Only characters that are mine are the Pretty Eyes People from Shian! And since they're all dead except Orrin, well I only own him now! All the rest belong to that master of awesomeness, C.S. Lewis  
**A/N**: This chapter has been broken into two parts. This is, you guessed it, the second part!____  
_

_**THE TISROC HAS PLEDGED HIS ALLEGIANCE**_

"Something's not right 'ere."

Mr. Beaver could barely mask his contempt as he stood looking out from Queen Lucy's guest chambers in the central palace of Calormen, in the city of Tashbaan. Lucy stood beside him, as did Mr. Tumnus. The object of their attention was the growing shadow of the army that had formed outside the palace.

"The Tisroc said we would have an army." Lucy said with a face that did not seem relieved, "And yet … I am uncertain as to his intentions. We are at peace. You do not think he would betray us, do you?"

"Of course that's what I bloody well think." Mr. Beaver said turning to Mr. Tumnus, "How 'bout you?"

"Though the Tisroc has been extremely courteous to us, I do believe he is hiding something from you, Queen Lucy. Perhaps we would be safer to camp with the Battalion."

"You know, if he is tryin' somethin', what's we gonna do about it?" asked a still anxious Mr. Beaver, "That army there is a right sight bigger than what we brought with us. If they is deceiving us, we ain't gonna be able to put up much of a fight."

"Mr. Beaver …" Lucy said finally, with a sigh of resignation, before smiling at Mr. Tumnus, "I have been deceived before, and it almost cost me one of my greatest friends. It shall not happen again. So I do believe we shall walk on the side of caution. As discretely as possible, I want you to return to our camp outside the city. Have our forces move camp to the far side of the city, so we are as far away from that army as possible. At the first sign of trouble, we will retreat to Archenland."

"Do you think we'll be able to? If they do turn on us, we're in their land. It will be difficult to escape."

"Nevertheless, we must try. In fact …" Lucy said with a certainty in her voice, "We will retreat under cover of night. Prepare our forces as quietly as possible. We do not wish to draw any undue attention. If the Tisroc were truly going to help us, he would have said so by now."

Mr. Beaver left before Lucy could change her mind. Mr. Tumnus breathed a sigh of relief, as if he had been waiting for this moment to come. He did not wish to push Lucy, but both he and Mr. Beaver had been weary of the Calormen.

"Queen Lucy." the Tisroc said as he entered the room with a dozen of his guards.

Two of the guards held up an unconscious Mr. Beaver, much to Lucy's horror. She knew instantly that Mr. Beaver had been right all along. The Calormen could not be trusted. The Tisroc stepped toward Lucy, flanked by his guards and his son, Prince Lash.

"I was hoping you would enjoy our hospitality for a little while longer, but since you seem intent now on listening to the counsel of your companions, I'm afraid we have to advance our plans."

"What is the meaning of this?" Lucy demanded, "Unhand him!"

"You are in no position to demand anything, Queen Lucy. Seize her!"

Mr. Tumnus quickly moved to protect Lucy from the advancing guards. Though he tried valiantly, he was quickly overwhelmed and restrained. Lucy rushed to his aid, to no avail, as they were clearly outnumbered. Yet the Tisroc let her stand of her own volition, without having his guards restrain her. She presumed he knew she could do nothing, except stand defiantly.

"Would you like to see the power of my army in action, Queen Lucy?"

Lucy's face fell in horror as she realized the intent of the Tisroc's words. He intended to slaughter her battalion as a mere show of force. Not only had she been deceived, she was about to witness her army being slaughtered as well.

"No! No, please no!" Lucy pleaded, "I'll do anything you want, just let them be. I will order them to surrender if you promise not to hurt them."

The Tisroc seemed to contemplate Lucy's proposal, leading her to hope that he could still be reasoned with. His eyes studied Lucy, making her shift uncomfortably under his stare. He raised his eyebrow, as if in his mind he had reached a conclusion. Lucy could only hope it was to spare her loyal Narnian Battalion.

"Such virtue is to be commended." said the Tisroc.

It was then that Prince Lash spoke for the first time since Lucy had met him, "Perhaps a show of mercy would be … appreciated by those of our people who do not seek the blood of Narnia, Father."

Lucy breathed another sigh of anxious hope. She found herself surprised by Prince Lash's words. He reinforced her belief that not all Calormen were as cunning and cruel as the Tisroc seemed to be.

"Mercy is not a commodity we can sell for profit. Fear however, is." the Tisroc said with blatant disregard for his son's words, "You will learn this for yourself soon enough."

The prince responded with a resigned nod, "Yes, Father."

"How many in your battalion, Queen Lucy? A thousand?" the Tisroc demanded, "Send in ten battalions of our own. Finish them with as little loss to ourselves as possible."

"Why?" Lucy yelled, "Why are you doing this?"

"This is war, did you not know? Did you assume that we join your cause when we do not even follow your lion? Narnia wanted an army, and they shall have one marching on their doors. We have chosen our side, and we chose _him_. He has promised a great deal more than your lion has ever offered. My people shall rule from Calormen to the south of Narnia and the entire kingdom of Archenland. What is it you offer?"

"Do you not even declare war before you attack us?"

"On the contrary, this is for you." the Tisroc said handing Lucy a scroll, "It is a formal declaration of war on Narnia. I imagine you shall have quite a few declarations soon enough. Now, you shall bare witness to the power of Calormen, as you watch your battalion be trampled like the foul beasts they are."

_**REUNITED**_

When Edmund made his choice to return to Narnia and forsake the world that made him, he stepped through the wardrobe and felt himself consumed by darkness. The darkness was brief, but long enough for Edmund to wonder whether he was wise to refuse _his_ temptation. He knew he could have never chosen otherwise however. He couldn't have taken the temptation at the cost of betraying so many.

When he opened his eyes, he was back on the _Salis Reas_. He was standing on his bed, down on one knee and gasping for breath. When he managed to regain his senses, he realized the room was empty, and the ship was rocking violently. He could hear a commotion up on deck, and what sounded like battle cries. He wondered how long he'd been gone. He'd only been back in his own world for a few brief moments. How long had it been here since he left?

He jumped off the bed, pausing only to grab his sword on instinct. He opened the door, to find the crew frantically running about. He ran up onto the deck as the ship swayed to and fro. When he reached the deck, he could see they were caught in an angry storm. The sky was black as night, with menacing clouds and sweeping rain.

The once King of the Fallen quickly took stock of his surroundings and shuddered at the sight of mountainous seas tossing the Salis Reas with ease. Edmund was grateful for the sea legs he'd grown over his adventures as the Rogue Warrior, for he needed them right now. He could see the distant outline of three ships tracking the Salis Reas, and they were quickly gaining ground.

"Edmund!"

Edmund recognized the voice of his husband instantly, and turned to see him standing at the aft of the ship. Peter's face was a mixture of both concern, relief, and anxiety. Rain buffeted the surface of the ship, which coupled with the wind, made traversing the deck a hazardous task. Edmund did so with the greatest of ease, his bare feet crossing the distance to Peter in a series of deft steps and well timed jumps.

"Edmund! Where the devil have you been?" Peter yelled as he pulled Edmund into a hug, "I thought somehow they'd taken you, but they have never been close enough to board. No one saw you leave or anyone come on board. Do you have any idea how frantic with worry I've been?"

"How long have I been gone?"

"Since we left Galma. We're less than two days away from Cair Paravel. We've been trying to keep ahead of those ships, but they're gaining ground. The wind has not favored us and this foul storm will not rest. And yet I care nothing for any of that." Peter cried as he almost crushed Edmund in a hug, "My doubt-bucket is home with me. Where the hell have you been? I know you haven't been on this ship, because I had it searched from end to end."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Peter." Edmund sighed as he continued hugging his husband, "But I do believe it is safe to say, the war has begun."

"Well, I did rather think that myself when those ships started tracking us. They bear no flags, but their intent is obvious. We've been separated from two of our escorts in the storm, but Seeko has flown ahead to seek aid from Cair Paravel."

"You should have flown with him, Peter."

"Nonsense!" Peter yelled as the wind suddenly picked up.

Peter pulled Edmund aside, into one of the deck level store rooms. Once inside, he smashed their wet faces together in an anxious and passionate kiss. Their arms bound their bodies like one as they shared intimacy that for Peter was long overdue. Their faces were cold and wet with rain, as were their hands, but they cared little for this. Their intimacy and the simple fact of being together was more than enough to ward off the cold and unseemly conditions.

"Why must you ever leave me?" Peter said as he smothered Edmund with tear filled kisses, "I have been doing my best to be a king in your absence, but I have been miserable with worry. I … I knew you would return, because well … I just knew you would. I could feel it, Ed. It didn't make it any easier though. You always leave me. Why must you always leave me?"

"Oh, don't worry, you'll get your turn to return the favor one day." Edmund said with a half smile, as he thought back on the choice he had made, "But not for a long time yet."

"There you go again with your whole theory about me leaving you. Ever the doubt-bucket." Peter laughed, before he surprised Edmund with another kiss.

This kiss, unlike the others was sudden and anxious. Peter held Edmund's face in his hands and pushed him back against the wall. He made out with Edmund with great fervor and desperate intensity. It was not so much lust, as it was passion, and a reprieve from the time that Peter had been denied of his Edmund.

"Peter …" Edmund gasped, breaking the kiss to Peter's displeasure, "There's the small matter of those ships?"

"You're right. It is a small matter. Let them come."

With that said, Peter silenced Edmund by resuming their kiss. His lips hungered for Edmund, just as his body hungered for the warmth of the younger king's presence. After protesting for a brief moment, Edmund smiled and surrendered to Peter's affections. The ships would come. The war had no doubt already begun. It could all wait a little longer.

"Can you please stop disappearing on me like that?" Peter gasped, after finally letting Edmund's lips free of his own, "There is an enemy bearing down on us, and my thoughts are only of you. It is your fault for leaving me. You must never do so again. In fact, I wish you were not a king so I could make it law that you must remain within eyesight of me at all times. Except for the times we argue and you send me to sleep in the stables. I do absolutely hate it when you disappear on me though. It was necessary, I take it?"

"It was, Peter. I … one day you'll understand. Let's just say I took a trip. I'm afraid I was forced to leave my wedding ring behind too."

"What?" Peter said with thinly veiled anger, "What do you mean you were forced to leave your wedding ring behind? How could you even take it off?"

"Well … one day you'll understand, ok? Trust me. It isn't lost. But … you won't find it for a very long time, I hope."

"Ed, you're not making any sense."

"Just shut up and kiss me, Peter. And might I just say, I bloody well love you more than anything." Edmund said with emotion welling up in his eyes, "And tell me we're going to have a long happy life together."

"We're going to have a long happy life together." Peter said with all the assuredness he could muster, "Just as soon as we deal to these miscreants who dare to hunt us."

"Let's go sort them out. But first, that kiss!" Edmund grinned, latching himself onto Peter with untamed abandon.

_**A VALIANT HEART**_

Lucy stared anxiously at the sight of her fellow Narnian, camped outside the northern end of the city. She watched helpless from her prison window, high above the city skyline of Tashbaan. Her loyal battalion had no idea they were about to be ambushed. She screamed helplessly, but her voice failed long before it reached the Narnian camp. She could see the long shadow of the Calormen army through the southern end of her prison, as well as her Fourth Infantry to the north.

Tears fell from her eyes as she thought of her loyal Narnian, who had no idea of the slaughter they were about to face. If only she could get word to them to run now, as fast as they could. If somehow she could warn them to be ready, it might at least give them a fighting chance, even against such overwhelming odds.

She was grateful at least she was able to share her prison with Mr. Tumnus and a still unconscious Mr. Beaver. Mr. Tumnus had tried his best to reassure her, but Lucy's anxiety was not so easily quelled. She waited with dread for the moment to come when she would be forced to watch the slaughter of her fellow Narnian.

"It will be alright, Lucy." Mr. Tumnus reassured, though he had little idea just how his words would prove true.

The faun embraced Lucy and she noticed a flicker of surprise in his eyes as he looked out the window. She looked out to see what he had been looking at, and saw nothing.

"What is it?" Lucy asked curiously, "Did you see something?"

"Just a shadow. The light playing tricks on a faun's eyes. I thought I saw … nevermind."

Lucy gasped in horror as the room was filled with over a dozen of the Tisroc's guards. She clung tight to Mr. Tumnus, with fear in her eyes as the Tisroc ordered the guards to draw their scimitars. He raised his eyebrow at Lucy, as if contemplating the look of horror on her face.

"Do not be afraid, I am not without mercy. Your death shall be quick and painless. I had hoped to keep you alive long enough to watch your army being wiped out. However, _he_ wants you to die now. Your death is to punish the Rogue Warrior for refusing _his_ offer."

Lucy did not know what offer had been made to Edmund, but she knew she was glad he refused it. She found herself clutching even tighter to Mr. Tumnus, burying her head in his chest as the guards began to step closer. She wondered why so many of them were needed to execute her. Was the Tisroc that desperate to make sure she was dead?

"I am sorry, Lucy." Mr. Tumnus whispered, "But I must at least try to do something."

"No." Lucy insisted, refusing to let go, "If I am to die, I do not wish to do so having witnessed your death. Give me the gift of being the first of us to go."

Though Mr. Tumnus wanted to refuse her, he could not. Her voice had been both pleading and insistent, as was her grip on him. Instead, knowing the odds were against them, he simply held her close and shielded her eyes from the carnage that would come. The Tisroc seemed to nod approvingly, as if even in the middle of his heinous act, he had some semblance of decency. Mr. Tumnus could barely mask his disgust.

"It's alright, Lucy. Just keep your eyes closed."

Lucy cried tears of anguish and remorse. She wondered if she would ever see her family again. She wondered how she had let herself be deceived again. Most of all, she wondered why she was still alive. It seemed as though her eyes had been closed far longer than it should have taken for the guards to come and finish her with their scimitars.

"Open your eyes now, Lucy."

When she opened her eyes, she soon discovered why she was still alive. Every guard in the room was dead, or dying. There had been over a dozen, and they'd all been defeated. The Tisroc was flat on his back, with his neck being crushed by the foot of a familiar figure.

"Orrin!" Lucy cried in both relief and surprise.

"Forgive my delay, Queen Lucy." Orrin said with heavy breaths, "The winds were foul, just like this cretin of a Calormen."

Both Orrin's long swords were dripping with the blood of his enemies, as was his face. Lucy was grateful her eyes had been closed, for though she was happy to be alive, she had no want to see such bloodletting. She was amazed that Orrin had dispatched so many with so little noise. She always knew the Shian were great fighters, but she still found herself amazed by her brother in law's skills. She watched as the Shian Prince stood firm, his swords positioned at either side of the Tisroc's neck.

"Close your eyes, Lucy." Orrin said, his tone less that of a servant, and more as Susan's husband, "I do not wish you to see this."

"No!" Lucy said breaking free from Mr. Tumnus's grip, before running to Orrin's side, "You must not!"

"You wish for him to live when he would have seen you dead?"

"I cannot have his death on my conscience."

"You are right. I would not wish to burden you with such a thing." Orrin said with a reassuring smile, before he pushed his foot down on Tisroc's neck and stared down at him, "Lucky for you, Tisroc. Mr. Beaver!"

Mr. Beaver did not stir immediately, until Mr. Tumnus's gentle prodding woke him. When the beaver awoke, he stared at his surroundings in disbelief. When he saw Orrin, he broke out in a smile.

"You're a sight for sore eyes, you are!"

"Mr. Beaver, please draw the attention of his guards as soon as Mr. Tumnus and Lucy are clear."

"Clear, Prince Orrin?" Mr. Tumnus asked confused.

"Mr. Tumnus, please take Queen Lucy out of here and turn right. Continue to the lookout balcony where Roan and his gryphon wing will be waiting to take you to safety. Our fourth battalion has already been instructed to formulate a rapid retreat. Yourself and Queen Lucy will be flown immediately to Cair Paravel."

"Orrin, you're coming too." Lucy said as she tried to pry Orrin off the Tisroc, "I'm so thankful you saved me, but I can't leave you here. Susan will never forgive me, and neither would I if anything happened to you."

"Queen Lucy, my duty requires one last action to protect our retreating forces. Please do as I ask and leave immediately." Orrin said with a soft sigh as Lucy wrapped her arms around his waist, "Please, Lucy. I came all this way to ensure your safety. Do me the favor of making sure your safety is maintained. Return now to Cair Paravel."

"What are you going to do?" Lucy asked with concern, "What will I tell Susan?"

"You need tell her nothing. Should something happen to me, she will already know everything she needs to." said a thoughtful Orrin, "You need tell her nothing. Now please go, I must buy our forces more time to retreat. I will then lead them to safety. Mr. Beaver, I'm afraid you're going to have to stay with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll follow you anywhere. You're one of us, of that I'm certain." Mr. Beaver said proudly, "Quickly, Queen Lucy. Do as he says."

Lucy hesitated, but the reassuring smile Orrin gave her was enough to pry herself free from him. She turned to leave, before turning back for one last hug. The Shian Prince surprised himself by dropping his swords and returning the hug. He kissed the top of Lucy's head as she held onto him.

"Thank you for saving me. I love you, Orrin. You will come back, won't you?" asked an anxious Lucy, "You must."

"I shall do my best." smiled the Shian Prince, "Mr. Tumnus, I trust you will ensure her safe arrival to Cair Paravel."

"Of course." Mr. Tumnus nodded, "Come, Lucy."

Lucy left begrudgingly, waving a tearful goodbye to both Orrin and Mr. Beaver. When she had finally left, Orrin picked up his swords, careful to keep his foot on the Tisroc's neck.

"You fight like a shadow, Shian." the Tisroc spat, "Last of a dead race. Your skills will not see you live out this day. You should have run while you had the chance."

Orrin responded by thrusting one of his swords through the Tisroc's right shoulder. The Tisroc screamed in pain as Mr. Beaver slammed the door shut and called out to the guards.

"That is for endangering Queen Lucy and declaring war on Narnia. You should be dead right now, but you have more use to me alive. When your guards arrive, you will order them to send a message to your army. You will instruct your army to allow the fourth battalion to retreat peacefully. If you do not, I will … hurt you. Queen Lucy is no longer here to save your life. You would be wise to do as I ask. I am a Shian, and a warrior at that. I will not hesitate to cause you as much pain as I deem necessary to see the Narnian army retreat safely. Do you understand me?"

Orrin pushed his sword further in, as if to emphasize his point. The guards were soon banging on the door, and Mr. Beaver cursed back at them. The Tisroc quickly ordered them to summon Prince Lash. After an anxious wait, the voice of the Tisroc's son could be heard.

"I have the Tisroc at my sword's end. He has been run through, but his injuries are not fatal. However, if anyone tries to enter, or you do not hurry, they will be." Orrin said before he nudged the Tisroc.

"Order our army to stand down!" the Tisroc screamed, "Let the Narnian go freely!"

"Give me your word you will not kill my father!" Prince Lash yelled through the door.

Orrin agreed begrudgingly, "I give you my word as a Shian and a Knight of Narnia. I … will not kill your father. So long as you pull your army back and allow the Narnian Battalion to retreat freely."

"It shall be done!" Prince Lash yelled back, before he could be heard running away.

"Your son has a compassion in his voice that you lack, Tisroc." Orrin said with a raised eyebrow, "Are you certain he is your son?"

"I will see you dead, Shian. You will join your race in oblivion."

Orrin did not respond to the Tisroc. Instead he remained silent as Mr. Beaver glared at the Tisroc. They waited for an age, until finally they could see the Calormen army halting their march. Orrin sighed in well hidden relief, before he pulled his sword from the Tisroc's shoulder.

"Your son has kept his word. I imagine you and I will see each other again, Tisroc, in battle."

"You would be wise to kill me now, Shian. I will hunt you down."

"I promised your son I would not kill you." Orrin said before he punched the Tisroc square in the jaw, "I said nothing about rendering you unconscious."

"I like you more and more each day, Shian!" Mr. Beaver said excitedly, "Now I don't suppose you have a plan for us to get out of here?"

"I was thinking the door would be a good start." Orrin said holding his swords up, "Fancy a race to the balcony? Hopefully there are still two gryphon waiting to speed us to safety. And if anyone tries to stop us, well … as my wife always says, we shall have to be _gentle_."

_**WAR ON THE WATER**_

"King Peter! They are almost upon us!" Yelled Seeko as he struggled to maintain his flight in the fierce Storm, "Aid is on its way from Cair Paravel, but it will not be here in time."

Peter stood at the aft of the Salis Reas, staring at the three ships that were almost within distance of a fire arrow bombardment. Thankfully, the fierce wind and rain negated the effectiveness of any fire attack. Yet Peter still did not fancy their chances against three ships if they did get close enough to launch a boarding party. The ships had no recognizable origin, but they were smaller than the Silas Reas.

"Peter, would you mind possibly if I made a suggestion? I am quite seasoned in naval combat." said Edmund, as he stood behind his husband.

"What?" Peter asked in surprise, "What naval combat? Oh … right. Rogue Warrior adventures, right?"

"Something like that. Now I have an idea."

"Let's hear it, Doubt-bucket."

"Peter … when we're in battle, can you please not call me that?" Edmund smirked, "It does not make me feel the least bit Rogue Warrior like. Now it's obvious we cannot outrun them. So I suggest we drop sails and turn hard to starboard."

"And what, let them ram us?" asked a stunned Peter.

"No, Peter. I am simply saying you turn us around and bring us alongside their flanking right ship. Do it at speed, and I will lead a boarding party of our own to overrun one of their ships. That will at least even the odds. Oh this is going to take too long to explain." Edmund said before he yelled at the ship's captain, "Hard to starboard! Bring us alongside their right flank! Prepare a boarding party!"

"Edmund, are you crazy? You're going to try and board in these conditions?"

"Oh, Peter." Edmund said with a wink, "Have a little faith in your husband. I recommend you come about on the starboard side of their lead ship. Ram them if you have to. Our bow can take it."

Before Peter could respond, Edmund kissed him with a desperate fervor. His wet hands clung to Peter's neck, before he ran to the starboard side of the ship where a boarding party was already gearing up. Peter still marveled at the way Edmund could switch so effortlessly from that of a loving and often dutiful and often submissive husband, to that of a fearless warrior.

"Edmund!" Peter yelled above the wind, "You will not get yourself killed again, will you?"

"I should think not!" Edmund yelled back, "I have used up all my miracles! And I do fancy having a lovely life with you when this war is over! Do you think you could possibly manage not getting yourself killed too?"

"It shall be done!" Peter yelled with a smile.

The Salis Reas came alongside one of their enemy's ships. The deck of the Salis Reas was higher than the enemy's. This would prove highly beneficial to the Narnian. Peter's jaw dropped in amazement as Edmund ran along the deck of the Salis Reas, before hurtling himself into the air.

Edmund's trajectory seemed almost graceful, and caused Peter's stomach to float anxiously at the sight. To Peter's relief, Edmund landed with a well timed roll on the enemy deck, breaking his fall. He had jumped with a heavy rope in his hand, which he quickly tied to a mast, before he was ambushed by the enemy.

Only now did Peter recognize his enemy. They were from the Lone Islands. Peter could not believe what he was seeing. The Lone Islands were not officially at war with Narnia, and yet here they were, drawing swords on Edmund.

The Narnian crew pulled on the heavy rope, bringing the two ships crashing together. The Salis Reas's bulk allowed it to absorb most of the impact. The heavy seas caused the ships to crash together frequently, but their proximity allowed the rest of the boarding party to jump over and aid Edmund.

Edmund, for his part, fought like a one man army. He easily took on more than one enemy at a time, using his agility, sword, and limbs to combat them. Yet Peter still could not help but feel concern anytime the life of his love was at risk. He knew however that he still had his own part to play in this naval battle.

"Cut the rope!" Peter yelled, "Bring us around to their lead ship! Prepare for ramming!"

The Salis Reas turned in the heavy seas, managing to aim its bow at the lead ship. Peter braced himself as his ship connected squarely with its enemy. The Lone Island's lead ship was speared by the much larger Salis Reas's steel reinforced bow, smashing it in two. The last ship finally turned away as it surely realized it was now at the weaker end of the battle's odds.

Peter however, would not let this treachery rest. He ordered the Salis Reas to continue after the last ship. To Peter's amazement, the ship stopped. At first he thought they may be willing to surrender. However, when the Salis Reas came alongside, the Lone Islanders let loose a volley of fire arrows. Luckily, the storm rendered most of the arrows useless.

"Surrender yourselves to Narnian custody and no more blood will be spilled! Your compatriots are lost. You cannot win this battle! Surrender and you will not be harmed!" Peter yelled, before the captain of the other ship yelled back;

"We have orders not to be taken prisoner under any circumstances!" the captain yelled back, "But it is obvious we are no match for you on our own. We concede!"

"Then surrender peacefully!" yelled a relieved Peter, "Let us discuss the meaning of this like men!"

"I said we concede!" the captain yelled, "But we cannot surrender! Our families will be killed if it is made known that we surrendered! Therefore, it is better for us to … concede."

Before Peter knew what was happening, and to his great horror, the captain signaled his archers to fire upon their own ship. They covered their own deck in oil and set the ship alight. Peter's horror was extreme to say the least, but all he could do was watch as the ship burned with its crew doing nothing to stop it.

"Jump free!" Peter yelled, "You will be taken prisoner, but you will not be harmed!"

"Forgive us, King Peter. We did not all wish for this to happen, but we have no choice!" the captain yelled, before his ship began sinking into the large waves, "In the war that is now upon us, there will be no victor! Our masters have pledged allegiance to _him_, and they have damned us all as a result. Save our families if you can, for they did not choose this path! Forgive us, High King! And may the lion forgive us too."

Those haunting words were the last the captain spoke before his ship and his crew were consumed by the sea. Peter found himself awash with grief for an enemy he did not know until now. Very quickly, the Salis Reas was joined by the ship Edmund had conquered, which was now revealed as the Dusk Raider.

"Peter … they barely put up a fight!" Edmund yelled from the deck of his conquered ship, "Those who were not slain by us, threw themselves into the ocean! We told them they would not be harmed if they surrendered, but they would not! Something is very wrong here, Peter! None of them once chose to save their own lives. What could make them give up so easily without wanting to protect their own lives?"

"Their families, Ed!" Peter yelled back, "I do not understand the nature of any of this. I fear our real enemy was not present today. I believe these unfortunate souls were merely pawns. This is not a victory I wish to celebrate!"

"Nor I!" Edmund yelled, "Peter! I would like permission to turn around and take this ship to Terebinthia! There is no time to waste! If the Lone Islands have turned on us, we need more ships! We need a navy! Terebinthia has pledged their allegiance and can provide us with much needed resources! I did not imagine this day would come so soon, but Narnia must be protected from all its enemies! Let me protect her from the seas!"

Peter gripped the wooden railing of the Salis Reas, as he fought against the wind to stand upright. He did not want Edmund to leave him, but he knew if a war was coming, there would be times when their duty would divide them. He did not imagine it would be so soon, and though Edmund had a point, he could not let him go until they had a clearer understanding of the situation.

"Not yet, Edmund!" Peter yelled finally, "We're too close to Cair Paravel! Follow us back!"

"Peter! The Lone Islands are not a threat to be taken lightly! We must be prepared for another attack! I am certain their next move will involve a true fleet!"

"I said follow us back to Cair Paravel!" Peter ordered, "We will assess the situation there!"

"As … you … wish, Peter!" Edmund yelled bitterly, "We will follow you back!"

And though stormy seas divided them and their two ships, Peter found his eyes fixed on Edmund's. He could tell his younger husband was not pleased, made evident by his narrow stare and tight lips. Peter however, believed that the best move was to return to Cair Paravel and assess the threat with greater thought, rather than to send Edmund away on a whim.

_**THE FOURTH BATTALION**_

Though he was confident of his ability to escape Tashbaan with force if necessary, Orrin was glad he had not been required to draw any more blood. He was a more than capable fighter, one of the Shian's greatest, yet he did not use such abilities for the mere sake of it. His mission had been accomplished with Lucy now winging her way to safety and Cair Paravel. Now he had the envious task of leading the fourth battalion out of enemy territory. Calormene had declared war on Narnia, but Orrin knew the fourth battalion was no match for the Calormene. They would need many reinforcements.

So far, Prince Lash had kept his word. They had marched out of the Tashbaan province without incident. However, Orrin knew the Tisroc would seek their blood in time. How long that time was, he did not know.

"Prince Orrin, do you really think they'll let us march out of Calormen without trying to hunt us down?" asked Mr. Beaver as he marched alongside Orrin at the head of the battalion.

"I don't expect they will. However, we at least have ground on them now. If they do march on us, we will have time to formulate an effective defense strategy."

"Formulate an effective defense strategy?" Mr. Beaver said flabbergasted, "You mean we'll try not to get slaughtered?"

"Excellent translation, Mr. Beaver." Orrin said with a disarming smile, "Believe me, I have contemplated every course of action possible."

"Do any of them get us back to Narnia in one piece? Maybe we should've just stormed their city and attacked them while we had the chance."

"If I believed that was truly necessary, I would've done so. However, I am in no hurry to sentence over a thousand souls to death."

"They would have followed you." Mr. Beaver said sincerely, "I would have followed you."

Orrin appreciated the gesture of Mr. Beaver. He found the small creature had a heart much greater than its stature might have suggested. It was an endearing virtue, which caused the Shian Prince to smile gratefully. Before Orrin could note his appreciation, the night's silence was shattered by a piercing cry of a gryphon.

"The Calormen are marching on us! They have a thousand horsemen ahead of an army!" the gryphon cried from above, "The horsemen are tracking us now!"

"So much for one piece, aye?" Mr. Beaver said with a strained laugh, "What are your orders?"

As King Edmund's first liege and acting Lord of the Order of Justice, Orrin found himself in the unenviable position of leading the battalion. He had been a loyal adopted son to Narnia for quite some time now, yet he still hesitated when it came to leading other Narnian into battle. He did not feel he had sufficiently earned the respect held with his own people, whom he would lead into battle without any hesitation. However, he had little time to hesitate now. It was his responsibility to lead this battalion, and he would do so.

Orrin mounted his horse, before surveying the terrain. They were still well within the borders of Calormen, but they had achieved a sizable distance between themselves and the tracking army. A distance he was not prepared to give up. A distance he believed could be used to help the greater bulk of the battalion's numbers.

"Fourth Battalion!" Orrin cried, waving Narnia's banner, "We are breaking up! Centaurs and leopard join me! Infantry and archers, continue your retreat! Mr. Beaver, you will lead the retreating forces. Those of us with speed will ride back to meet their horsemen and cut them down. We will give you as much time as we can. Their horseman are the only ones who can catch us. Our odds are better to stop them so their infantry cannot catch the rest of you. With any luck, we shall return to you."

"You can't expect us to separate. If you fight them, we all fight them!" Mr. Beaver protested.

"Trust me, Mr. Beaver." Orrin said as he handed Mr. Beaver a scroll, "Continue marching along this pathway. It will be a difficult march, but it gives you the best chance of evading them, they would dare not lead an army so large, into such difficult terrain. We will buy you as much time as we can possibly muster, and hopefully draw them away from you. With any luck, I shall you see you again, Mr. Beaver!"

Orrin nodded at the disgruntled beaver before he rode away, quickly joined by the fastest in the battalion. The rest were forced to watch and continue retreating north. Mr. Beaver in particular shook his head in frustration. He knew Prince Orrin was making a decision that would benefit the greater good, and yet he did not enjoy being made to retreat while others would die on his behalf. He hoped beyond hope, that somehow, they would all survive this.

_**IN TIMES OF NEED**_

"In times of need, we stand together." King Lune of Archenland said as Susan stood before him, "Archenland pledges loyalty to your cause."

Susan breathed a sigh of relief as she stood in the throne room of Castle Anvard. She always believed Archenland would join Narnia, but she did assumed nothing. However, she had been quickly reassured upon her arrival that her request would be considered with great favor. Thankfully, King Lune had pledged his allegiance, and Susan smiled in gratitude.

"Thank you, King Lune." Susan said with a gracious bow, "Narnia is grateful for your support and loyalty."

"Queen Susan! I bring urgent news!"

The voice that called was familiar, and Susan recognized it as a gryphon. She turned to see it was none other than Roan, perched on the balcony of the throne room.

"Speak freely unless your news is for Queen Susan's ears only." King Lune said, motioning for Roan to enter.

Roan did so with a dutiful bow. He was clearly agitated and tired, yet he carried himself with a proud stature. Susan greeted the loyal gryphon with a warm smile, before he spoke;

"The Fourth Battalion has fallen, Queen Susan." Roan said with a grave voice, "Queen Lucy sent me back to find them so our forces could meet them, but I found only the bloody remains of battle."

"I don't understand. I thought the fourth battalion were escorting Queen Lucy?"

"They were, until Queen Lucy was betrayed in Tashbaan. Calormen has declared war on Narnia. They are marching this way with two armies. One that is headed here to Anvard, and another which travels by sea to Narnia."

"Calormen has declared war?" Susan said to the horror of King Lune, "They are marching this way now?"

"They are, Majesty." replied Roan.

"Calormen could never be trusted!" King Lune bellowed, "If it is a war they seek, it is war they shall find."

"Queen Susan, there is … something else you must know." said a heavy hearted Roan, "I'm afraid … I have some terrible news."

"How can it possibly get any worse?" Susan said in frustration, "We wait for war to march on us from the north, only to find it greets us from the south as well. And now we have lost a battalion. This is absolutely dreadful. What news have you to add that could make it any worse?"

"Prince Orrin was leading the battalion."

The words did not quite hit Susan immediately. They seemed to play out in slow motion, and it took her some time to digest the immensity of them. She felt tears stinging her eyes, and the desire to scream was fierce. Somehow, she managed to compose herself and managed to speak without screaming in anguish, yet her tears did not abate.

"But I left him at Cair Paravel." Susan stammered, "What was he doing in Calormen?"

"He learned of the Calormen's deception from the satyr. I flew him to Tashbaan to save Queen Lucy. He sent her back with me to Cair Paravel and attempted to lead the fourth battalion to safety."

Susan bit her lip as bitter tears streamed down her face. She held herself rigid, as if it were the only way to compose herself. Why did her husband insist on being such a hero? Then she remembered it was one of the reasons she loved him. She found his selfless nature to be completely endearing, and yet she feared that one day it would be his undoing.

"That's my husband." Susan cried, "Always the hero. But until I see his body, he will not be dead to me. I refuse to believe it. I will not believe it. I will not."

"I'm sorry, Majesty." Roan said with a regretful bow.

"Queen Susan, perhaps you should return with your own army to Narnia." King Lune said as he placed a comforting hand on Susan's shoulder, "The Calormen will be upon us soon."

"They will be here soon." said a bitter Susan, "And I will be waiting, as will my army. The Calormen have declared war on us all. They shall regret it."

_**RETURN OF THE KINGS**_

The Salis Reas returned to Cair Paravel safely, greeted by warm skies and a gentle wind. Peter was anxious to feel dry land beneath his feet. When he arrived on shore, he waited anxiously for the Dusk Raider to dock. Though Cair Paravel greeted its two kings with the usual pomp and ceremony, there was a somber air in the capital of Narnia.

Peter waited patiently for Edmund to join him, while the rest of his entourage proceeded into the city. When the younger king reached shore, he was still in his armor, but he had cleaned and presented himself for the return to Narnia. Peter extended his hand to Edmund, even though the air between them was not overly conciliatory. Edmund still wore a look of disappointment on his face, but took Peter's hand regardless.

Peter ran his free hand along Edmund's face, before he leaned forward and kissed him. Their lips grazed one another for a brief instant, with Peter lingering on Edmund's lower lip. When he pulled away, the indifference in Edmund's eyes had washed away, replaced by a small smile.

"Are we alright, Doubt-bucket?"

"Yes, Peter." sighed Edmund, "We're fine. I sometimes forget my place. I am not the free Rogue Warrior anymore. I am King Edmund, which means I must follow you. Forgive me for … challenging you. I only wished to help."

"I know." Peter said as he hugged Edmund, "I know. Please trust me. I do not wish to send you into danger until I know it is absolutely necessary. For the sake of Narnia, we must be certain we put our resources in the right places. We still have an army from the north to expect, remember?"

"And that is why you are high king. Because you make the right decisions, while I make the rash ones. Forgive me."

"Enough, Ed. Please." insisted Peter.

Peter smothered Edmund's face with kisses until he settled on the younger king's lips. They kissed with much more fervor than before. Peter's tongue sought out Edmund's and soon they made out as if it were their wedding night. It had not been Peter's intention to engage in such a public display of passion, as he simply wanted to kiss Edmund's doubt away. As was constantly the case between them however, he found his attraction and desire for his husband quickly escalated a well meaning kiss to anything but.

"Ok." Peter gasped, finally pulling away, "We better go and see what we've missed the last few months."

"Yes." blushed a grinning Edmund, "Lest you decide to have your way with me right here on this beach."

"Do not give me any ideas, my love."

Peter smiled and clasped Edmund's hand in his. The two kings made the long trek to Cair Paravel, constantly being greeted and cheered like some returning heroes. Peter couldn't help but notice a strange air of anxiety in the city. Something he did not understand fully until he reached the throne room where Lucy greeted both he and Edmund with a crushing hug.

"Peter! Thank goodness you're home!" cried a relieved Lucy, "Peter, it's all gone horribly wrong. Horribly wrong."

"It's alright, Lucy. We're home now. Tell me what's going on?"

"I don't know where to begin, Peter. Oreius, could you please tell Peter what's going on?"

Oreius nodded as he joined Peter, Edmund and Lucy on their way to the cartography room. Peter had the terrible sensation that things were going to get a lot worse than discovering the Lone Islands had pledged allegiance to _him_. When they arrived in the cartography room, Peter realized just how much he had underestimated the war that Edmund warned of. Even then, Peter had not underestimated the importance of the war, he had merely underestimated the nature and scope of it.

The cartography room had become a war room with a huge map of the world covering an entire wall. Nations were in three colors, which Peter quickly surmised represented their allegiance or neutrality. He could see now that there were far more nations involved than just the Lone Islands.

"Oreius … why weren't we sent for earlier?" Peter gasped, "Quickly, tell me what is happening."

"I will start from the beginning. On your wedding day an assassination attempt was made on King Edmund. This attempt was thwarted by Prince Orrin and the Order of Justice. The attempt was kept secret under Queen Susan's orders so your wedding day and honeymoon would not be disturbed. The assassin is a _fallen_ satyr named Garlo."

"Garlo?" Edmund said in horror, "Garlo serves _him_? Garlo is fallen?"

"Do you know him, King Edmund?"

"On my adventures with Aslan, he is the one Aslan asked to teach me in the ways of combat without weapons. He serves Aslan. I did not even know he was dead."

"The Order of Justice has learned that Garlo was killed intentionally, so that he could be taken to Salei Barion and forced to serve as part of _his_ fallen army. However, Prince Orrin was able to garner information from the satyr that saved Queen Lucy's life. The satyr was able to inform Prince Orrin that _he_ had allies. This war has already begun, my kings. Our allies are Archenland and a few tribes of giants in the north. Our enemies are greater. Calormen, Ettinsmoor, The Lone Islands. The Seven Isles so far we believe, are neutral. The wildlands have not declared allegiance to anyone, but there are many in the north who would join _him_, the one who is many."

"Terebinthia and Galma have pledged their loyalty to us." Peter said with intent concentration, "This is not good, Oreius. This is not good at all. How can we fight a war on so many fronts?"

"The Calormen have a large army marching on Archenland as we speak. Queen Susan is there with the Southern Regiment. She is marching with King Lune to battle the Calormen. We have sent reinforcements, but I am afraid we have had to keep some back. The Calormen have sent another army via sea, to bypass Archenland and march directly on Narnia. Our scouts have reported a large naval armada coming from the Lone Islands in the east." Oreius said as he pointed out the locations on the wall map, "And as of this morning, word arrived from our outpost in the far north. _He_ has emerged with his army, and is marching as we speak. The war has well and truly begun, King Peter."

"By the stars …" Peter said as if he were about to pass out, "This is too much. Do we have any idea how large an army we will face in the north?"

"Hundreds of thousands, at least. Both living and _fallen_."

Peter took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He tried to absorb everything that Oreius had just told him. He felt his chest clench up in anxiety. Narnia had faced many threats before, but never one so great and encompassing as this. A war that would consume the world and threaten Narnia from all sides. How could such a war be won? What would the cost be? Could victory be realized against such overwhelming odds? Could he save Narnia?

"War is upon us. Enemies come from all sides, Sire." Oreius said with concern, "What are your orders?"

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**

The nations of the world have chosen their allegiances, and now the war has truly begun. Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy, are dvided asthe defense of Narnia begins in earnest. Susan leads the battle against the Calormen in the south, with the help of Archenland. Peter and Oreius lead Narnia's largest army north to battle 'him', in the wildlands. Edmund takes to the eastern seas to battle the coming navy from the Lone Islands and Calormen. Lucy and Mr. Tumnusremain in Cair Paravel. The darkest days of Narnia are about to begin.

* * *

**A/N**: Peter and Edmund kicked ass against an enemy who didn't really want to fight them. Orrin kicked ass and saved Lucy, but has the last Shian fought his final battle? Susan sure doesn't hope so, and you can be sure she's going to get 'gentle' on some Calormen. This is where the proverbial shit hits the fan. We're hitting the 'oh shit' end of the volume, so hold on tight because it's going to be a pretty angsty ride! Just and Magnificent is about to end with the greatest war in Narnian history. I hope. lol. Remember, even though much has been made about the 'ending' of this story already, the fates are open until it's written, so assume nothing and expect errmmm something? Being the last volume, I've tried to include each of the pevensies in major arcs of the story. I sure hope you're enjoying this volume and this story. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and given feedback and for reading this far. 


	22. V3E6: Before Fate Divides Us

_**JUST AND MAGNIFICENT  
**Volume 3: The Price We Pay For Love_

**_3.6 – Before Fate Divides Us_**

_Most of Volume 3 of Just and Magnificent takes place in the 3-6years after the events of the movie. It is the **last** of three volumes. It is AU and if you haven't figured out, contains slash and incest. Hopefully you find it handled in a way that is as pure as possible.  
**Summary:** Peter and Edmund share their last moments together before going to war. Edmunds goes to war in the Eastern Seas. Susan defends the south against Calormen. Peter marches toward the north.  
____**Warnings:** Slash, Incest, Love, Romance, Adventure, Mystery, Action.  
**Disclaimer:** Only characters that are mine are the Pretty Eyes People from Shian! And since they're all dead except Orrin, well I only own him now! All the rest belong to that master of awesomeness, C.S. Lewis  
**A/N**: This chapter has been broken into two parts. This is, you guessed it, the second part!____  
_

_**THE HIGH KING OF NARNIA SETS FORTH HIS DEFENSE**_

Peter contemplated the situation that Narnia now faced. Enemies from all sides had set their sights on Cair Paravel. Calormen to the south, the Lone Islands to the east, Ettinsmoor to the north. All had pledged allegiance to _him_. _He_ who also marched from the north with an army of living and _fallen_.

"We will have to trust that Susan and King Lune have the Calormen in hand. We cannot spare them any more of our forces when Calormen has another army on its way by sea. Oreius, assemble the main army and have them ready to march north to Ettinsmoor. We will fight our way past Ettinsmoor and continue north until we meet _his_ army."

"I will lead the northern advance, Peter." Edmund insisted, "I will face the one who is many. It is my destiny, Peter."

"No. You will fly to Terebinthia and lead the naval defense against the Lone Islands. With any luck, you will be able to return before the Calormen arrive. Then you can lead the defense of Cair Paravel, should they make it this far. I will march north."

"No, Peter." Edmund insisted again, his force demanding more than asking, "I will lead the army north. I am the only one who can face him. It is fate."

"The only fate I believe in is the one I make for myself." said a Peter who clearly would not be swayed, "You go east, I go north, Susan goes south, Lucy maintains Narnia. We all do our part. That is how it is going to be."

Edmund bit his lip, trying his best to quell his anger. He knew Peter had made up his mind, and this time there was nothing Edmund could do to sway him. Try as he might to think of a way to convince Peter to let him march north, the steely look in Peter's eyes made him concede. Yet Edmund could not help but press the matter further.

"Peter, no." said an equally steely Edmund, "And I do not say this because I wish to defy your order. I must be the one to face him. Please let me lead the army north. Please, Peter. There's too much at stake for you to try and protect me. I'm the only one who can stop him."

"Do you not think me capable of such a task?"

"Peter!" Edmund said grabbing Peter's arms, "Please. Trust me. I have no desire to die, but I must be the one to face him."

"Edmund, I'm not debating this. I have made my decision. You do not go north, you go east. Do I make myself clear?" ordered a stern and demanding Peter.

"Don't speak to me like that, Peter."

"Then please just do as I say for once without challenging me." Peter said as if his resolve would break any moment, "I ride north, you ride east, Susan goes south. Ok?"

"Peter …"

"I do not believe in fates that are not made for ourselves. I will not suffer you to a fate I would not dare to face myself." Peter said with intensity that burned in his heart and poured out of his eyes, "He has threatened all I hold dear. He has threatened my home, my fellow Narnian, my family, my husband, and he threatens all that is good and decent in this world. I am high king. This is not only my duty, it is _my_ fate. Will you please trust in my ability to carry it out?"

Peter silently motioned for Oreius and Lucy to leave the cartography room, and they did so. Edmund's eyes were welled up after Peter's impassioned statement. Aslan was right. The fates were not set at all, and Peter was going to rewrite his fate whether Edmund like it or not. Edmund could feel in his bones that at this very moment, the fate he expected could very well be lost. As horrifying as the thought of Peter leaving him in the future seemed, it was nothing compared to increasing fear he felt at losing Peter now. Losing him to possible death. And yet after Peter's impassioned words, Edmund knew he could do nothing to sway him.

"I should have taken his offer." Edmund whispered, before he looked at Peter, tears in his eyes, "Peter, I don't want you to go. Please don't go. Please send me instead."

Peter pulled Edmund into a hug, brushing his lips across the cheeks of his husband. He pulled Edmund's body plate off and tossed it aside so their hug would know softness. A softness still blocked by chain mail, but that at least was more pliable than a body plate.

"Do not fear for me, my love." pleaded Peter, his strong hands gripping Edmund's back, "Believe in me."

Edmund responded by burying his head in Peter's shoulder and crying bitterly, "If I believe in you, will you promise to come back to me?"

"I will never leave you."

"Promise me you'll come back."

"Ed …" Peter whispered, before Edmund spoke with a forceful passion.

"Promise me or you can go east and I'll go north whether you like it or not."

Peter let out a sigh, but continued holding his shivering lover. He could feel the fear in Edmund's body and his breathing. He could feel it in the anxious way Edmund's hands gripped his tunic and fumbled through his hair. He could feel it in Edmund's painful sobs that were muffled by his shoulder.

"I can promise you that I will fight him with every fiber of my being, and with the warmth of your love inspiring me to victory. I can promise you that the image of your sweet face as it is right now, will make me ache to return." said Peter, tasting Edmund's tears as he softly kissed his eyelids.

"Peter …"

"One more night, Ed. Stay with me one more night. Then you can go east and I will go north. It may be some time before we see each other again, but I promise you, we will see each other again."

Once again, Edmund clung to Peter with a mighty grip. He cried out, lifting his legs and clamping them around Peter's waist so he was now being carried. He sobbed and gasped, his eyes clenched with tears and his mouth shaking as he cried into Peter's shoulder.

Edmund could muster no words. They came out in the form of anxious gasps and fearful cries. Instead, he continued to be held by his husband. He no longer felt like the Rogue Warrior, but instead he felt like a husband petrified with the prospect of losing the greatest part of his being.

Still Peter continued to hold him, reassuring Edmund with a presence they would no longer feel in a day's time. He continued to rub Edmund's back, and whisper sweet words of love and adoration. He continued to temper his own tears with thoughts of sympathy for his beloved.

"Th…th..thi…this is not … not … how it is supposed to be." Edmund finally managed to stutter coherently, still gripping fiercely to Peter, "N..no…not you. Su…pposed to be … be me."

"I love you, Doubt-bucket." Peter whispered, "I love you with all my heart, and every breath. It is for you that I do this. And with fortune on my side, it is for you that I shall return."

"I love you so much, Peter." cried a desperately anxious Edmund, "I love you so very much."

The two kings held each other for a desperate time that neither cared to end. Edmund's tears were interrupted only by shivering bouts, while Peter found himself trying his best to comfort his husband. It seemed as though both knew that war was upon them and that the fates were turning at this very moment.

Peter could only imagine why Edmund was so upset, as they had seen many battles before. He dared not entertain the notion that perhaps he should send Edmund instead of himself, for it would go against the very nature of his being. This time, Edmund would have to let Peter go. Let him go to uncertainty. Let him go to a fate of his own choosing. Let him go to either victory over _him_, or a death that would turn Narnia on its head, and render Edmund a broken shell of a man.

"I don't want to let you go." Edmund cried, "Send me. Please send me. You can go east. Let me go north. Don't go, Peter. Don't go."

"This is perhaps one time when you will not sway me, my love. I am going."

_**ONE NIGHT BEFORE FATE DEPARTS US FROM OUR LOVE**_

After a day's planning of battles and meals that were filled with more planning of battles, the two kings found themselves back in their chambers. They had barely left the sight of one another throughout the day. Edmund was particularly affectionate toward Peter, more so than his usually proper self. He would randomly clasp Peter's hand in his own, even when speaking on official duty. He would linger around Peter's waist, holding close to him, even while others consulted on matters of the utmost importance to Narnia's security.

Peter, for his part, relished the attention Edmund gave him. He was completely resolute in his orders for Susan to continue her defense of the south, for Edmund to defend the eastern seas, and for himself to march north. His resolute and steadfast determination seemed to strengthen Edmund's sense of anxiety, but Peter would quell them with a hand through Edmund's hair, or a gentle kiss on the neck. And just as much as Edmund had today, Peter would clasp his hand to Edmund's and interlace their fingers. In fact, they'd almost dragged each other around Cair Paravel, for fear of being without the other for even a moment.

Now for the first time after a day of anxious planning and desperate strategies, they were alone in their chambers. Not a word was spoken, for both seemed to fear that a word would become longing and despair. A word would shatter the silent strength that managed to foster in one another's presence. A word would bring the truth out from beneath their silent exteriors.

Instead of speaking, their eyes simply locked onto one another. They came together as one and made love for what both hoped would not be the last time. Yet both held the fear that perhaps it might. Perhaps Peter had turned the fates on their head. Though neither said a word, both feared that perhaps he had done just that. Yet his mind was made up. He would not waiver in his decision. For once, Edmund would not be able to sway him. And so they shared a moment between a married couple that neither hoped would be the last time. And yet both feared that it might be.

Words do not permeate the air of their afterglow. Instead, their hands clasp together and Edmund's sweat is tasted on his neck by Peter's shivering lips. Cries are muffled by tensing muscles as Edmund buries his head in Peter's shoulder. They do not know when this moment will come again. They do not know if it will ever come again. They only know, that no matter what fate brings them, they will have shared this moment. Though it is laced with grief and anxiety for the future, it is nevertheless overshadowed by the depth of their undying love.

_**GONE TOO SOON**_

When Edmund wakes up in the morning, it is to an empty bed. He begins to whimper when he realizes his Peter is gone. Peter's side of the bed is graced only with the imprint of his form upon the sheets. An imprint Edmund cannot help but trace with anxious eyes and desperate fingers that want something more than a creased sheet to touch.

There is a sealed note on Peter's pillow, but Edmund cannot bear to read it. Instead he takes the pillow and holds it to his face. He closes his eyes and cries out as he inhales the wondrous scent of his husband. He can almost feel the golden locks upon that pillow. He can almost feel his Peter is still with him. And yet when he opens his eyes again, he knows that his Peter is gone.

"Peter …" Edmund whimpers as he cries unabashedly into his husband's pillow, "Oh, Peter."

When finally his tears subside, he finds the strength to read the note. He had contemplated keeping the note sealed in the unbearable event that his Peter did not return. He would still have this note unopened, as if it would still keep his husband here. Yet Edmund did not have the resolve to wait for that day. He wanted to feel his Peter with him now, and so he opened the note and gazed lovingly at his husband's handwriting.

'_My beautiful love,_

_I could not bear to say goodbye, for fear I would break and have no strength to leave you. If words could give justice to my love for you, I would surely use them here. I can only think of one thing to perhaps remind you of how much you mean to me._

_I am, because you are._

_I love you always, and should I be taken from you, then please remember those words. _

_Forever yours,_

_--Your husband, Peter'_

_**FROM HERE WE DIVIDE**_

The four thrones at Cair Paravel were devoid of any occupants. High King Peter had marched to the north, with General Oreius and Narnia's largest mobile army ever assembled. Queen Susan was in Archenland preparing to face the might of the Calormen Empire. King Edmund had flown with a gryphon wing and some of Narnia's finest sea farers to Terebinthia, where they would rendezvous with a waiting naval fleet. Queen Lucy remained at Cair Paravel in order to watch over the daily affairs of the kingdom.

Lucy did not enjoy being left on her own. She feared for her siblings and always felt powerless to help. They were all so brave, and she could not even accompany one of them to help with the medical wing and infirmary. She had begged Peter to let her go with him, so her cordial could be put to good use. He informed her that it was in Narnia's best interests for her to remain behind.

"Mr. Tumnus, I want to be a fighter like Susan."

"You're too young to be a fighter." Mr. Tumnus reassured as he studied over some of the latest security updates, "There are plenty of other fighters without you needing to be one, Lucy Pevensie."

"I am not too young. I want to do more than just sit here and hope that my brothers and my sister aren't killed along with so many of my precious Narnian." Lucy said with hurt in her voice, "War is absolutely horrid. There must be something I can do to help."

"You can help those who are here. You can help the ones who are left behind. The ones whose loved ones have gone to battle. The ones who, like you, have to stay behind and worry. You can help them. Put their minds at ease."

"I suppose that is rather important." sighed Lucy.

"Very important."

"Still, I do hope they're ok."

"I have taken the liberty of asking General Lero to present his defensive strategies for Cair Paravel, should the Calormen army traveling by sea arrive before King Edmund can return."

"I imagine they will arrive before he can return. Perhaps I will get my wish to do something other than just sit on this throne while my family put their lives in danger for the rest of us."

"Perhaps you just might, Lucy Pevensie. I sincerely hope you don't though."

_**TO THE NORTH**_

The bulk of Narnia's armies marched north under the guidance and leadership of their High King, Peter the Magnificent. This was perhaps, the greatest campaign in Narnian history. Never before had such great numbers threatened Narnia, and never before had Narnia mustered such a large infantry in her defense. It was no small undertaking to even march north. Feeding an army of such a large quantity proved difficult, and every provision was made to gather food as they marched.

General Oreius, perhaps Narnia's most loyal centaur, cantered alongside King Peter as they marched well inside the borders of Ettinsmoor. It had been a great many weeks since they'd left Cair Paravel. It would be another month, likely even longer at least, before they reached _his_ army, and Peter knew they would encounter many dangers within that time. Ettinsmoor was a dangerous place at the best of times, yet now that it was officially an enemy of Narnia, it was an even more dangerous place. Scouts were on high alert for any enemy that would attack. Peter wanted to minimize the combat his army was forced to deal with until they reached _his_ army. To this end he had led his forces through some of the least occupied areas of Ettinsmoor.

"Any sign of trouble ahead?" Peter asked Oreius wearily, tired from yet another long day of marching.

"Nothing yet, Sire. The path you have chosen for us is proving very beneficial."

"Good. We must do our best to save ourselves for the battle that matters most."

Peter's thoughts wondered to the wellbeing of his sisters, and of course, his husband. He trusted Lucy would do her best to guide Narnia in his absence. He hoped Susan would be _gentle_ with the Calormen and send them running back to Tashbaan with their tails between their legs. He hoped that Edmund, wherever he was, was thinking of him at this moment. He hoped the seas were kind to his love, and that he would vanquish any enemy who would seek to threaten Narnia.

He looked at his wedding ring and closed his eyes while his fingers rubbed the ring affectionately. It seemed so long ago since he'd seen Edmund. So long since they shared their last night of love. So many weeks had passed by, and not one had been free from thoughts for his Edmund. He wondered if he would ever see his love again. Had their last night together been exactly that? Their last?

_**TO THE EAST**_

In the eastern seas between Terebinthia and the Lone Islands, naval fleets the likes of which the world had never seen before, sailed on a direct course to one another. At the head of one fleet, the _Salis Reas_ was commanded by King Edmund the Just, Rogue Warrior and once King of the Fallen.

Though he had flown from Cair Paravel to Terebinthia a month earlier to prepare for this very battle, the Salis Reas had sailed the journey and just recently joined the fleet with some of Narnia's finest ships. Terebinthia had contributed all of its naval forces, and as the greatest shipwrights in the world, their contribution was valued highly by Narnia. Galma had also sent a fleet of almost its entire navy, adding to Edmund's sizable armada. Indeed, where Peter and Susan faced overwhelming odds, this was one instance in which the odds were most definitely in the lion's favor.

From destroyers and frigates, to merchant ships and transports, the fleet spanned thousands, with ten times as many souls between them. Indeed, the sea was littered with specks of dots as far as the eye could see. Peter had asked Edmund to defend the Eastern Seas from the Lone Island attack, and defend them he would.

The _Just_ King stood at the aft deck of the Salis Reas, looking back at the huge fleet he had amassed. It was not simply a task of finding numbers or resources, but convincing dukes and rulers of what was at stake. Politicking had never been Edmund's strong point, and he found his temper fraying whenever he was forced to emphasize the importance of this battle. This battle wasn't just about protecting Narnia, it was about protecting all who believed in freedom and decency, love and virtue.

He found himself constantly wishing he was simply a soldier. Simply the Rogue Warrior who did not deal with politics, and instead went on grand adventures to slay dragons and venture beyond the veil. He found politicking to be far less honorable and entirely more deceptive than perhaps even the _one who is many_. Yet Edmund had prevailed and brought together this fleet. Peter would've been proud.

Edmund had even tried to negotiate with the Lone Islands, but his pleas for peace had fallen on deaf ears. Perhaps they feared _him_ more than they feared Edmund and this fleet. The Seven Isles had been neutral up till now, but some of their own had recently sided with the Lone Islands and were sending many of their ships alongside Edmund's enemy.

"Majesty, we've received word from Queen Susan in Archenland." said a Terebinthian herald, "She sends you her love and her best for our battle."

"Thank you, Su." Edmund said to himself with watery eyes, "I love you too. Good luck to us both."

"King Peter still marches through Ettinsmoor and has so far met little resistance. They are still a month's march away from engaging _him_."

Edmund fumbled inside his tunic, before he pulled out the same note that Peter had left him over a month earlier. He had carried the note with him as if it were his wedding ring. Though he had left his wedding ring in his old world, he now wore his engagement ring as if it were his wedding ring. The note however, had become a prized possession that he would not let go of until he saw Peter again.

"I will see you again." Edmund said to himself as he kissed the note, "I will see you again, my magnificent love."

Once again Edmund surveyed the sight around him. Ships as far as the eye could see, all preparing to do battle with the Lone Islands, who fought for _him_, the one who is many. Commanding a fleet of such a huge size would be no easy task. He had however managed to formulate a plan of communication that would allow the separate fleets to work as one.

Edmund had high hopes to end this battle quickly, sparing as many Lone Island lives as possible. He knew after his last encounter with them, that many of them fought against their will. He had no desire to take the lives of men who did not freely wish to fight him. However, this battle would not end with largest naval encounter in Narnian history. Edmund had ordered the fleet to plough through and invade the Lone Islands. All traces of _his_ influence were to be wiped out. It was this particular task that frightened Edmund. For this particular task would mean more time spent traveling, more time spent campaigning, more time spent away from his Peter. He desperately wanted the defense of the Eastern Seas to be over so that he could fly by gryphon's wing to the north and fight beside his love. Yet before he could even do that, the Lone Islands would need to be purged, and Cair Paravel still faced risks of its own. Yet he feared if he did not fly north and face the one who is many, then Peter would fall. Each night since Peter's departure he had visions of _him_. Visions of _him_ taunting Edmund as he held Peter's lifeless body up like a rag doll.

"_Love will fall, Son of Adam_."

Those words were repeated in Edmund's mind like a taunt. A taunt of the future. Love will fall. Edmund could not let that happen. He could not let evil take his Peter away from him. He would not. And yet he knew that his duty and Peter's command bound him to defending the Eastern Seas. As much as he wanted to fly north right now, just like Peter, he had responsibilities to freedom, to life, to Narnia.

Edmund's thoughts of Peter were soon shattered by the sounds of impending battle. On the horizon he could see the enemy sailing into view. A seemingly endless fleet of ships that did not appear to be as small as Edmund was led to believe. He did not waiver or find fear welling in his heart. He had a task to complete, and he would do so for Narnia, and for Peter.

The high seas were an odd place to see so many gryphon, yet Edmund had brought them to provide an edge in the coming battle. They could track the enemy much easier, and could perform dropping raids. Large boulders that were housed in freighter ships toward the rear of the fleet could be carried by the gryphon and dropped from great heights above enemy ships. The force of their descent would rip through the hulls of many ships and perhaps even sink some.

With the enemy now on the horizon, Edmund signaled the gryphon to begin their first raid. Via a series of flag signals and horn calls that began from the mast of the Salis Reas at the head of the fleet and continued to the large freighters at the rear, the gryphon were given their orders. The mighty birds flew from their perches on the freighters, grabbed their boulders and climbed into the air.

As the two fleets sailed toward each other, by power of wind, current, and oars, Edmund gave the signal to implement his battle plan. His fleet broke off into three main groups. Edmund's group sailed ahead, while the other groups attempted to flank the enemy. This, coupled with the gryphon's raid being focused on the outskirts of the enemy fleet would hopefully force the enemy to close ranks. Edmund hoped this would enable his fleet to surround the enemy and disrupt their ability to implement their own battle strategy.

As the gryphon began raining destruction from the clear skies, Edmund's plan swung into action. The fleets came together with the cries of battle heralding their collision. The battle was on.

_**TO THE SOUTH**_

"Archers!" Susan yelled, "Ready your battle lines on the eastern ridge! Prepare to cover the Archenland riders!"

Susan readied her army to fight alongside the Archenland forces. The Calormen army far outnumbered their own, but they had the benefit of being in Archenland territory. Calormen were not accustomed to fighting in such mountainous terrain, which changed the nature of the traditional land battle. It had been over a month since Susan learned of Orrin's demise along with the fourth battalion, yet she still refused to believe it. If by some cruel twist of fate it was true, she would make sure every last Calormen soldier paid for it.

"Queen Susan, there is no need for you to take part in this battle. Please fall to the rear. A battle is no place for a lady." King Lune said as he rode alongside Susan.

"I am no lady." Susan smiled, "I am a queen. This army follows me. That usually means I lead them from the front, not behind."

"Very well." smiled King Lune, "I have heard much of your bravery. I take it you will not be standing with the archers?"

"Not today. Today I will ride as Peter would. I fight with my Narnian, as you fight with your people."

Susan was already in full battle armor, looking nothing like a queen. Though her armor was still lighter than Peter's or Edmund's, it still gave the impression of masculinity. The armor had been a wedding present from her husband, which he had hoped she would never need to use. It was more a symbol of his respect for her willingness to fight alongside her soldiers. Though it was in Narnian colors, one patch on her right shoulder was adorned with the royal blue colors of the Shian. On the patch was a flecked gold symbol traditionally worn by Shian Queens or Princesses, which would have been her status with her marriage to Orrin had the Shian Kingdom survived _his_ wrath.

The Calormen would arrive within hours, and so the final preparations to the defense of Castle Anvard and Archenland were about to take place. She had been informed by messenger of Peter's march toward the north and Edmund's naval defense in the eastern seas. She wondered how this war could have gone so horrifically wrong. She, like Peter, and even Edmund, had anticipated the war would come from the north. That if they had enough forces, they could make one concerted stand against _him_. However, it was now obvious just how much bigger this war actually was. A war that was consuming the world. A war fueled by the deception that _he_ was master of.

The sight surrounding Susan was remarkable to say the least. Thousands upon thousands of soldiers of different species and sexes and races, all bound together in the name of freedom. From her archers on the eastern ridge, to the centaurs and forward chargers on the western valley. The Calormen would be forced to narrow their advance through a gulley that would make them a much more even adversary for both the Archenlanders and Narnian.

"The Calormen Army approach!" Roan cried from above.

"Good luck to us both, King Lune." Susan said as she held a Narnian banner high and yelled with all her might, "Narnia, form lines! Prepare for battle!"

_**THE SEA IS A BATTLEFIELD**_

In a huge swath of water in the Eastern Seas between The Lone Islands and Terebinthia, the sounds of battle filled the sky. As far as Edmund could see, the entire horizon was dotted with ships that crashed and pounded into one another. Battle cries of boarding parties were heard all around. Cries of fire barrages turning ships into floating pyres set alight. Hazy smoke broke filled the sky, causing Edmund to choke and his throat to burn.

"Signal the seventh frigate group to charge the right flank! Send the Galma destroyers to their left! Squeeze them in!" Edmund yelled, as the Salis Reas found herself in the thick of naval battle.

The trusty ship had survived many attacks and still continued to fight on. The Lone Islanders had proven to be a far greater enemy than Edmund expected. Their largest ships were outfitted with trebuchet like bombardiers that hurled huge fireballs at Edmund's fleet with deadly accuracy. They had broken Edmund's attempt to surround them with his fleet, and over three hundred of his ships had already been lost under the devastating weapons. Now, with the winds beginning to favor the enemy, Edmund found himself forced to change his strategy.

"Charge in!" Edmund yelled, "Signal the central fleets to advance while we still have the wind! Break their ship lines and scatter their formations! Make their bombardiers work for ever ship of ours they target! Sail close to the enemy and add the risk to them!"

A myriad of colored flags went up to signal the respective fleet commanders, while a few gryphon wings circled the skies, flying from ship to ship to convey Edmund's orders. The fleet commanders passed their orders on and soon the entire armada was responding to Edmund's orders.

"Full power to the oars!" Edmund bellowed, "All ahead!"

It was indeed a sight to behold. The sight of thousands of ships coming together. The sea was a hunting ground, and the ships that traversed her were both the hunter and the hunted. The sight of smoke filled the air, along with the sounds of ships crashing together violently. This battle had already raged for hours, and even as hundreds of ships were already lost, the battle would rage on for hours more.

_**THREE NATIONS, TWO SIDES, ONE BATTLE**_

In the southern ends of Archenland, another battle in the war that consumed the world, had already begun. The Calormen had arrived to invade Archenland on their way through to Narnia. Susan would not allow that to happen. Neither would the thousands who fought under her and King Lune's leadership.

The Calormen had ridden hard into battle with horsemen advancing their infantry. Theirs was an army of men, who were frightful in their intent to destroy any and all who opposed them. The Tisroc himself led this charge, declaring Archenland an enemy of his master.

The sounds of battle were fierce and unending. Horrific cries of death and suffering that stilled Susan's heart. Many of her loyal Narnian had already fallen under the might of the Calormen. Many Archenlanders had already fallen. The rocky terrain had provided a small advantage for her army, but the Calormen's numbers negated much of it.

Susan had fought in this battle much differently to any before it. She fought as if she were Peter himself, remaining on horseback and leading the charge at the heart of the enemy. Over and over she cut her way through Calormen horsemen, along with some of her greatest centaur.

She had not seen blood the likes of which stained the ground today. The blood of men mixed with the blood of beasts. Such was the horror of war. Yet she fought on, even as she found herself the constant target of her enemy.

Her sword would often give way to her bow, and she would interchange without missing a beat. Her helmet had been smashed from her head by a Calormen blow that could have been much worse. The stench of death was high, and Susan could feel the tide of battle begin to favor the Calormen. If something was not done soon to halt their advance, they would march through Castle Anvard and invade her Narnia.

Her greatest assets had been the few giant who were loyal to Narnia. They would crush and smash through the Calormen, but eventually be overwhelmed and brought to their deaths. Even now as Susan clashed swords with a horseman, she could feel the sinking sensation in her stomach with every death cry she heard from one of her own.

"A battlefield is no place for a woman." The horseman taunted, before Susan struck him dead with a thrust of her sword.

Susan did not pause to celebrate her small victory. Her eyes scanned the battlefield for a sign of hope. It came in the form of the Tisroc. His arrogance and belief in his army's might had led him to the heat of the battlefield.

Susan saw her opportunity to strike a blow, if even psychological, to the Calormen army. There were at least a hundred infantry surrounding him, though several Narnian rhino had charged through and led the way for some of Narnia's infantry to challenge the Tisroc.

Susan kicked her horse into a gallop and crossed the rugged terrain toward the Tisroc. Her centaur companions covered her, while she made short work of horsemen with her arrows as she rode. They charged through the Calormen infantry with a mighty battle cry from Susan. Despite the Calormen's large numbers, she and King Lune had managed to hold them back quite well. Their numbers were beginning to even out, for what Narnia and Archenland had lacked in numbers, they made up for with heart and the unique make up of their army. Though the Calormen had them on the backfoot, Susan believed a decisive strike would weaken the resolve of her foes. So she set her sights on the Tisroc and continued her charge at him.

As she rode hard, she was knocked from her horse by an unseen blow from a Calormen soldier. She fell forward and hit the ground with a fearful momentum. In agony, she still managed to roll with the momentum and spin up to her feet. As an enemy soldier thrust at her with his sword, she screamed at him in anger before she kicked the sword from his hand. She grabbed his own sword in mid air and spun with a slice that cut at his chest. He fell to his knees and she smashed the butt of his sword at his head, knocking him out.

With heavy breaths and a face covered in dried blood, she picked up her own sword and bow and continued to step toward the Tisroc. She fought on adrenaline and determination alone, with her strength sapped from hours of battle. Soldier after soldier came at her and she continually cut them down with a mixture of techniques she learned from both Peter and her husband. She could see the Tisroc almost within range of an arrow, and readied herself to strike him down.

"Retreat, Queen Susan!" King Lune yelled from behind her, "Fall back to the castle!"

Susan's heart fell at those words. She could not believe he was giving the order to retreat. There was no retreat in her mind. They won or they died, there was no retreat. Yet when she looked back, she could see that Archenland was preparing to do that very thing.

"No retreat!" Susan yelled back, "No retreat!"

Angered by what she perceived as a premature admission to defeat, Susan turned and continued fighting toward the Tisroc. Indeed, many Narnian rallied to her side as they seemed to read her last ditch effort to deal an important blow to the Calormen's morale. Her screams of anger fueled every blow, but they were not enough alone to stem the tide of defeat.

Three soldiers had targeted her, and she deftly countered two of them with sword blows that were not pretty, but very lethal. The third however, she could not, for her fatigue had lessened her instinct. She felt his sword slice at her right thigh and she cried out with tears that mingled with dried blood. The pain heightened her instinct enough to swing her bow at the soldier enough to knock him back. Before he could regain himself, her bow was loaded with an arrow that in seconds ripped through his heart.

She collapsed to the ground as her injured thigh, mixed with fatigue, rendered her leg a numb failure. Her centaur fought to her side as she struggled to her feet. She screamed in both pain and anger as she felt tears of defeat streaming down her face. She glared at the Tisroc who only just seemed to notice her presence. He waved her away dismissively before ordering more of his soldiers to finish her off.

Susan readied her bow with a steely determination. She held the Tisroc in her sights, oblivious to the soldiers who bared down on her. In a flurry, she let her arrow go at the same time as her leg gave out again. Her arrow shot through the air and missed the Tisroc's head, instead slicing through his ear. She cursed herself and her leg, as the Tisroc dismounted his horse and was lost from her sight. All she could hear was his taunting yell in the distance.

"You shall not have my head today, Queen!" the Tisroc yelled, "Instead, I shall have yours!"

Susan responded by shooting dead three of the Calormen who ran at her. She forced herself to her feet and staggered forward, letting loose another volley of arrows at any who stood before her. Soon the Calormen soldiers were too close and she was forced to fight them in close combat melee.

"Narnia will never yield!" Susan cried, her yell becoming more of a tearful plea of desperation than a cry of defiance, "You cannot break us!"

She wanted to believe her own words, but her heart began to falter at the sight of Archenland pulling back and her own Narnian lying dead on the ground. Still she fought on against the soldiers. Her _gentle_ skills were still too great for their scimitars. The Tisroc had eluded her and so had a shot at turning the battle in her favor. At least until an unusual cry was heard.

"_Queen Susan! Look! We have allies!_"

Susan's eyes shot open in disbelief as she pulled her sword from an enemy's lifeless body. She scanned the horizon and found her heart doing a leap for joy. The break she had sought had come, in the form of an unexpected ally. The Fourth Battalion.

They charged out of the thick forest like an avenging angel, led on horseback by her long lost husband, Prince Orrin. The sight was one of the most incredible Susan thought she would ever witness. She never believed her husband had left her, and her belief had proven right.

The Fourth Battalion charged at the Carlormen from the east, cutting at them from the side. Over a thousand souls had joined the fray, and Susan believed Orrin's appearance with the lost battalion would be the morale blow to the Calormen that could help turn the battle.

It was.

The Calormen were not prepared for such a fierce strike on their flanks and they scattered in disarray. This allowed the returning Archenlanders to force the fleeing Calormen into the ridges where they could not group, and were quick prey. Susan also found an unexpected surprise when the Tisroc was unable to join the bulk of his army, who were quickly losing their heart for battle.

The Tisroc ordered his army to advance, but they had a difficult time pushing through the fourth battalion that separated them. In a fit of rage, he marched toward Susan surrounded by many of his royal guard. Susan staggered toward him, with her sword in hand. She switched to her bow and shot off her last three arrows. None of her arrows hit the Tisroc, for he was preceded by two lines of soldiers.

Susan found herself isolated as her forces fought their way to her. It was obvious the Tisroc was positioning her for execution. She fought with as much anger as she could muster, calling out to her husband so that he would cast eyes upon her. If either of them fell in this battle, she wanted them to at least share a glance that would acknowledge their love. Her eyes did not find his, for he was still too far away to see or hear her.

"I see that husband of yours managed to evade our trackers." said the Tisroc as he emerged from the line of Calormen as Susan stood defiantly.

She charged at the Tisroc before she was overwhelmed by his soldiers. She managed to slay two of them before she was kicked to the ground. She gasped in pain, holding her still bleeding thigh as she struggled to her feet again.

"Uncle!" cried a Calormen who looked more like a noble than a soldier.

"What is it, Rabadash?" the Tisroc asked as his nephew ran to his side.

"Let me take her, Uncle. I will force her to marry me." Rabadash said with a wicked smirk, "She will bear my children and thus provide us with a divine right to Narnia."

"I'm afraid she is fated to die with the rest of her siblings." the Tisroc said as he glared at his nephew, "And who says we need any divine right to take Narnia? We need only force and power. We serve _him_. We need no divine right. Away with you, Newphew."

"But my father said I could have her!" Rabadash demanded, before the Tisroc slapped him hard.

"Do not speak to me in that tone, Boy. Your father is not Tisroc, I am."

Rabadash backed away, his eyes smiling wickedly at Susan as if she were a prize he demanded for himself. The Tisroc drew his scimitar and slashed at Susan. She instinctively backed away but still drew a nasty gash that cut through her chain mail, and cut her right side.

She fell to the ground before the Tisroc stood over her with his scimitar high in the air. Susan felt her life flashing before her eyes. He brought his sword down and pierced her chest, and yet the blade stopped just as it drew blood. Susan breathed hard with defiant tears in her eyes as she realized the Tisroc had stopped.

"Killed in the heat of battle." Rabadash said with a snicker as his sword stuck out through the Tisroc's chest, "And your royal guards will say nothing because they are loyal to my father and not you. And when I return to Tashbaan and kill your son, Prince Lash, my father will be Tisroc and I will one day inherit our kingdom."

Rabadash pulled his sword out as the Tisroc fell dead to the ground. The surrounding guard did nothing but watch on uncertain of what to do. Rabadash glared at them and they soon nodded in obedience.

"I will do the same to you without hesitation." Rabadash said to them, before he grabbed Susan by the neck, "Thank me, Susan the Gentle. I saved your life. Aren't you grateful?"

Susan had no strength to even shrug him free, yet she managed to spit in his face. She was quickly held down by her arms by two soldiers as Rabadash wiped his face. Her defiant act earned her a stinging slap, drawing tears from a weak and distraught Susan. Yet still Rabadash continued staring at her with want in his eyes that disgusted her. Even as battle raged around them, he ran his hands along her cheek before grabbing her by the back of the head. He forced her lips to his and she struggled to free herself. She cried bitter tears as he forced a rough kiss between them.

"_Rabadash_!" Orrin yelled with furious anger.

Rabadash pulled away from Susan and stood up just in time to see a long sword fly through the air at him. He jumped away, but still the sword slashed his arm. Susan could see Orrin standing over the dead bodies of several Calormen as he glared with rage at Rabadash. Without saying another word he ran at Rabadash, with one of his long swords still in his hand.

"Stop him!" Rabadash yelled as his guards ran at Orrin.

Rabadash covered his wounded arm and grimaced, before he grabbed Susan. He tried to carry her with him, but she fought him and broke his wrist with a well aimed chop. The furious prince glared at her and then looked to see Orrin was making short work of his guards.

"I will have you, Queen Susan. Your husband will not always be around to protect you. Fortunately for you, I now have matters to tend to in Tashbaan. For the moment, this battle is yours."

With those words spoken, Rabadash ran like a coward into his own ranks. With humiliated tears in her eyes and gasps of painful agony, Susan pulled herself to her feet. She had suffered greatly in today's battle, but she managed to stagger toward her husband who fought with an unfathomable rage against the last of the Calormen guard. Susan's tears were free and anguished as she struggled to walk toward him. Though she had a sword in her hand, she could barely carry it, and the closer she came to her husband the weaker she became and the more desperate her cries were.

"Orrin …" Susan cried out as her tears washed dirt and blood from her cheeks, "Orrin!"

Their eyes met as Orrin cut down the last of his enemies. His eyes had at once been filled with fury at Rabadash's handling of his wife, and yet now they were filled with both sadness and relief. They shared their first look since they'd parted company at Cair Paravel so long ago. Susan's pent up emotion and grief found itself manifesting along with her fatigue and her injured leg gave way again.

"Orrin!" cried Susan as she stood up again and stumbled toward him.

"I have you, Promised One." Orrin said as ran toward Susan and pulled her into his arms, "I have you."

Susan's sobs were loud and sent chills up Orrin's spine. He soothed and comforted her, oblivious to the battle that raged on around them. The two lovers were finally reunited and Susan's grief was replaced with relief. Broken and bloody, she held onto her husband with all her might, crying tears of despair that she had long kept within. Her hands traced his skin as though she was still convincing herself he was real. Even as the battle drew to a close with Calormen retreating, their thoughts were only with each other.

_**THE EASTERN FURY**_

In the battle on the Eastern Seas, victory had gone from probable to almost impossible. The Lone Islanders had ripped through Edmund's fleets and sunk over half its numbers with their bombardiers. That one weapon proved far more devastating than Edmund's unorthodox gryphon raids. It had constantly broken any strategy that Edmund could implement and destroyed many of the strongest warships.

The sea was littered with the wreckage of ships and dead. Smoke filled the air as Edmund tried desperately to think of a way to salvage a victory. With over half their ships lost, victory was looking almost impossible.

"_Incoming_!"

Edmund heard the call of the deck hand and looked up to see a huge fireball being catapulted from an enemy ship. It flew at the Salis Reas like a harbinger of death, and yet the sacrifice of a gryphon flying straight at it prevented it from hitting its target. The fireball was pushed off target and fell into the sea. The gryphon paid for his heroism with his life. Yet there was little time to be grateful for their lives, as the Salis Reas was rammed by an enemy tall ship. In mere moments, the Salis Reas was being boarded and Edmund swung into action with his sword.

At the start of the battle, he had hoped to win this battle quickly with little loss to either side. It was obvious now that he'd been far too hopeful. Losses were already in the tens of thousands and the Galma fleet had been literally wiped out. The Salis Reas was constantly under attack by an enemy who obviously had orders to see Edmund dead. As if to emphasize this point, even as the Salis Reas was boarded, a fireball was catapulted from another enemy ship. This time, there was no gryphon to lay its life down for Edmund and the fireball hit the middle of the aft deck. It smashed through the upper levels and set the mighty ship alight. As the ship was rammed again by an enemy frigate, the Salis Reas finally began to list. She was going to sink.

Edmund's face was covered in ash as he fought the Lone Islanders for a ship that would not see out the next hour. He no longer held back in his attacks. He jumped and weaved and sliced with little discretion or regard. Yet another ship came alongside the Salis Reas with a boarding party. Edmund could hear his crew being cut down and he gritted his teeth in tear filled anguish.

With an angry cry of defeat, he cut the rope to send up the flag of submission. The flag that would see the rest of his fleet disperse and attempt to retreat. This battle had been lost, and now he would try to save as many lives as he could. Defeat tasted bitter in his mouth, and he exacted his rage on any who continued to challenge for the sinking ship. There was nowhere for him to run and so he would fight on until the sea claimed the Salis Reas and him along with it.

The mighty ship finally began to list up at the same time as her aft end had burned through. Water began rushing the ship and the boarders now jumped into the ocean in an attempt to get back to their own ships. There were no allies in sight. Only enemy ships surrounded the sinking Salis Reas. Edmund found himself holding onto the mast as the ship slowly sank into the sea. So many had fought and died today, only for their sacrifice to mean nothing. The Lone Islanders had won. _He_ had won. This battle had been lost.

Edmund took Peter's note from beneath his tunic and kissed it as tears filled his eyes. He dreamed of his Peter as the sea lapped at his feet. Slowly the sea enveloped the Salis Reas and Edmund along with it. He did not struggle, and he did not fear for his life. He simply held onto the mast as it pulled him down into the deep waters of the Eastern Seas.

_**THE TASTE OF LOVE DENIED**_

In the north of Ettinsmoor, Peter's army had set up camp for the night. He sat inside his tent, mulling over the latest reports from the far north. Yet his mind was not on the battle ahead. His mind was on his husband. He knew that battle had taken place in the Eastern Seas recently, just as it had in the south. He'd recently been informed by gryphon messenger that Susan had successfully defended the south against Calormen. He had yet to hear the outcome from the Eastern Seas battle.

His duties for the evening were over and so he took the opportunity to ready himself for bed. The warm night air made him dress only in night shorts, and gave no need for a blanket. He sat on his bed, tucking his feet beneath his knees as he studied a parchment sketch of Edmund. It had been a gift for their wedding day, and one that Peter never traveled without. He traced the outline of his lover's face, closing his eyes and imagining the face was real.

"Wherever you are, Doubt-bucket … I hope you think of us as often as I." Peter said as he kissed the parchment and slid it under his pillow.

"King Peter! News from the east!" Called a voice from outside his tent.

"What is it?" yelled Peter, running outside without bothering to robe himself, "What news!"

"The Eastern Seas have been lost to us. King Edmund's fleet has been defeated. The Lone Islanders continue on toward Terebinthia."

Peter could not believe his ears. Though he knew battle was always a risk, he never believed Edmund would fail. How could it be?

Was this his own fault? Was Edmund right? Should Peter have been the one to defend the east while Edmund marched north?

"And King Edmund?" Peter asked anxiously, "Where is he?"

"He …"

"He's not dead." Peter said bitterly, "I'd know it. I'd feel it. Where is he?"

"The Salis Reas was destroyed in the battle. King Edmund was lost. He has not been found."

"Then find him." Peter said with gritted teeth that barely masked his anger, "Now."

"Our gryphon were still searching when I left for here. It is quite possible he has already been found."

"Very well." Peter said realizing that it did no good to be angry at this messenger, "How badly were we defeated?"

"It was a major defeat, Sire. Half our fleet was lost. Many were heavily damaged. We are attempting to regroup at Terebinthia, but the Lone Islanders have reinforcements joining their fleet. Terebinthia has already begun evacuating."

"By jove …"

Peter held his hands to his face as he digested the information he had just been given. The Lone Islanders had defeated Edmund's naval fleet. What defense could be mounted to keep them from taking Terebinthia, Galma, and finally Narnia?

Peter dismissed the gryphon with a grateful nod and was left alone to ponder his thoughts. He feared for Narnia. Susan had held her own against the Calormen, but the East had fallen, and he was still to face his own battle in the north. Could Narnia survive an invasion if he failed? Could it even survive an onslaught from the east?

Peter looked up at the stars, wondering if by some small miracle, Edmund was perhaps looking up at them as well. Whenever he felt too incredibly alone, he would look up at the stars. He would find comfort in the fact that somewhere, Edmund was beneath the same sky as him. That small thought would bring him a semblance of comfort. And just as he had done every night since he left Cair Paravel, he looked up at the brightest star and whispered;

"I love you, Doubt-bucket."

**_THE TASTE OF LOVE'S DESPAIR_**

Edmund awoke to find himself in familiar surroundings. On the island of Terebinthia, he found himself in the same hut that he and Peter had shared on their honeymoon. He sat up with an ache in his head, a chill in his bones, but otherwise in good condition.

"You are awake."

Edmund was greeted by the sight of Duke Lorel entering the hut. His expression was grave and sobering as he sat down beside Edmund. Edmund recognized the look of defeat in the Duke's eyes.

"You were rescued by a gryphon and flown here." the Duke said as his eyes finally met Edmund's, "A great deal of Terebinthian died today, King Edmund. We no longer have the manpower to defend our island. We have begun evacuating to Galma. Galma's navy has been all but destroyed. I ask on behalf of Terebinthia and Galma for sanctuary for our people in Narnia."

"You need not ask." said a distraught Edmund, "We were in this together. I am sorry, Duke Lorel. I failed us all."

"We underestimated them. Their weapons were too great for us. There is no point discussing what is already done. We must evacuate to Galma, and from there we will decide whether to make one last stand there or to retreat to Narnia. I will give you some time to get ready. We will be waiting for you outside."

"Do we know how many were lost today?" Edmund asked, fearful of the answer he would receive.

"Too many, King Edmund. Far too many."

Edmund's eyes welled up with tears of guilt as the Duke left him alone. How many wives would not see their husbands? How many sons and daughters would not see their fathers? How many daughters would not return home?

The guilt consumed Edmund with an ache that filled his gut and he thought he would throw up. He stood to his feet and ran outside. The night sky was warm and nothing like the empty cold ache in his heart. He ran along the beach, with sand brushing between his toes. He ran so fast that even his shadow seemed to kick up sand. He ran as though he could outrun the anger and frustration and guilt that consumed him. When his body failed him and he collapsed on the sand, the anger, frustration, and guilt caught up with him.

"This is too much." Edmund screamed at the sky, "This is too much! How many will die before it ends! How many more must die before the prophecy is restored! It was supposed to end with Jadis at Beruna! Aaaahh!"

Edmund punched the sand over and over again. The sand received his blows like a soft cushion, drawing out his strength and anger until he could punch no more. Once again he looked at the sky with tears streaming down his cheeks and guilt still resting in his heart.

"We must stop _him_, Peter." said Edmund as he collapsed to the sand, "We must."

Edmund lay on the sand with granules brushing against his face. He closed his eyes and imagined for a moment that this war was over. He imagined he was lying on his bed at Cair Paravel with Peter laying beside him. He imagined Peter's reassuring hand resting on the small of his back. No words were said, for none were needed. All Edmund knew was that he was safe, because Peter was with him. It was just his imagination, but for now, it was all he had of his Peter.

"I love you, Peter." Edmund cried into the sand, "I love you."

_**THE TASTE OF LOVE REBORN**_

In Castle Anvard, the heart of Archenland, a Queen and her husband shared a dance beneath the moonlight. It was not a traditional dance by any means. Susan's right leg was heavily bandaged, as was her midsection. She was not even supposed to be out of bed, but she would not be denied the moonlight dance that had become tradition for her and her husband.

It was less of a dance and more of Orrin moving slowly for the both of them. He held Susan's right leg softly against his, while he had her left foot standing on his so he could support her movements. Their dance was slow and somewhat awkward, but for Susan it was the most wonderful feeling she had known since they last parted company.

She rested her head on her husband's chest as they danced. Her hands rested on his neck and she let herself falter in his embrace. She did not feel the need to be _gentle_ or unbreakable in his presence. She only felt the need to be loved and love in return.

"I knew you would not leave me." Susan said with a sigh, "I would not believe it."

"Your Narnian are brave, Promised One. I led them through the desert and they did not hesitate to follow. We were forced to march in places that others would not find us."

"Our Narnian, Orrin. Our Narnian. They followed you because you are worthy of being followed. You have earned their respect. You are one of us."

"We have gained a small victory in this war. The Tisroc's death will cause great disarray in Calormen. Perhaps we have gained some peace. If not, then at least I shall have another excuse to kill Rabadash for daring to touch you."

"Forget him. Forget the war for one night. You are back with me, and that is all that matters." said Susan as she pulled herself closer to her husband, "I love you so very much, Orrin. So very much. My heart has ached so long without you by my side."

"Believe me, the thought of being by your side again is the reason I am alive. I am sorry I have caused you worry, Susan."

"It matters not. You are here with me now. That is all I care for. Besides, you could not leave me. I need you."

"We need each other, my radiant queen." Orrin smiled, kissing Susan's temple.

"I may need you a little more than usual, Orrin."

"Is something wrong, Susan?"

"It seems that … when the healers were tending to me … they discovered something." Susan said nervously as she looked up at Orrin's face, "Something … unexpected."

"Susan, do not be sparing with your words." said an anxious Orrin, "What is it? Is there something wrong that I do not know of? I will have you flown to Cair Paravel to see Lucy right now. In fact, yes …"

"Orrin!" said Susan, smiling at her husband's unusual anxiety, "I know we have been apart for a great deal of time, but … you need not fret. My life is not at risk."

"Then what is it?"

"The seers were wrong." Susan said with joyful tears, "You will not be the last Shian."

"What?"

And for one of the few times in her life, Susan bared witness to a wide eyed, slack jawed Shian Prince. He stared at her as if time had frozen and would not start again until she asked it to do so. Stifling a small laugh, she buried her face in his chest.

"They said I would not bear children. They said none of us four would have children, but they are wrong. I'm afraid my days of being gentle are over. I am carrying our child inside me. I'm pregnant, Orrin. We're going to have a baby."

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**

An assassination attempt is made on Orrin's life, with Susanbeing kidnapped at the same time. Lucy is forced to act as Narnia prepares to be invaded. Edmund tries one last attempt to hold the Eastern Seas from the Lone Islanders so that he can fly to Peter's side. Peter's army meets its enemy. Peter comes face to face with _him_.

* * *

**A/N**: I have messed with canon by introducing Rabadash here, however in a strange way it sort of ties everything together. If you want canon, read the books. Lots of action here. Peter and Edmund are torn apart by war, and Peter has turned the fates on their head by denying Edmund the right to face _him_. Only time will tell what the result of this will be. We're around about halfway now. A lot of Susan in this chapter, but I always said this volume would be spread a bit more between the four. You can be sure that the focus will return to Peter and Edmund by the end of the volume. But come, Susan rocks! And I hate Rabadash. I always have since I read the books. So you know, now I got to write him getting his ass kicked, muahahah! Reviews are LOVE! Flames are not nice. I do hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading. 


	23. V3E7: When One is Many, Part 1

_**JUST AND MAGNIFICENT  
**Volume 3: The Price We Pay For Love_

**_3.7: When One is Many - Part 1_**

_Most of Volume 3 of Just and Magnificent takes place in the 3-6years after the events of the movie. It is the **last** of three volumes. It is AU and if you haven't figured out, contains slash and incest. Hopefully you find it handled in a way that is as pure as possible.  
**Summary:** Peter is confronted by the One who is Many. Edmund speaks 'his' name and issues a challenge. Orrin and Susan prepare for parenthood. Part One of Two.  
____**Warnings:** Slash, Incest, Love, Romance, Adventure, Mystery, Action.  
**Disclaimer:** Only characters that are mine are the Pretty Eyes People from Shian! And since they're all dead except Orrin, well I only own him now! All the rest belong to that master of awesomeness, C.S. Lewis  
**A/N**: This chapter has been broken into two parts. This is, you guessed it, the first part!____  
_

**JUST AND MAGNIFICENT 3.7: WHEN ONE IS MANY, VENGEANCE REIGNS -** PART 1

**_A TIME TO BREATHE, FOR VICTORY IS OURS TODAY_**

At the great and revered castle in Cair Paravel, Queen Susan the Gentle made a triumphant return at the head of a victorious Narnian Army. An army which also happened to include, much to Lucy's relief and delight, her Fourth Battalion, led by Prince Orrin. Calormen's main infantry had been rebuffed, yet there was still the issue of the Calormen en route by sea to invade Narnia directly. Archenland had pledged support and sent five battalions and its elite guard to serve Susan, and now the waiting began for yet another phase in this war that consumed the world.

After many relieved tears and joyous hugs between Susan and Lucy, they sat in the throne room to hear the latest reports of the war. Susan was very distressed to learn that Edmund's fleet had been defeated and many of Galma and Terebinthia's civilians were en route to Narnia for sanctuary from a menacing Lone Islands invasion.

The subject messenger responsible for conveying this news to Susan was a fox who was somewhat familiar to her. She knew him in passing, but her main interest in the fox came from the fact that he was the son of one of her former aides, Rask. Rask had been a loyal fox who sacrificed his life trying to protect Susan from the nameless evil several years earlier. Susan had watched Rask's son, Brask, rise through the ranks and he seemed to possess many of the fine attributes that his father had. She had not paid him any special favors, as that would be unfair to himself and to others. She did however watch over him as she believed she owed it to her dead friend, Rask.

"King Edmund is coordinating a final stand at Galma. If Galma falls, then war will come to Cair Paravel from the east." said Brask, "His majesty is going to attempt to draw them within range of land so the gryphon will have a large base and launching point from which to perform dropping raids over the enemy fleet. He hopes this will counter the number deficiency that our side now suffers from."

"Very well." Susan said with a somber nod, "Thank you, Brask. And may I say, you do your father proud with your service."

"Thank you, Majesty. Thank you very much for saying that. I must also add that Galma and Terebinthia have both requested permission to evacuate their civilians to Narnia. Though King Edmund is confident Galma can be saved, Terebinthia is already lost. Galma also is in danger of falling to the enemy. Both ruling dukes of each island have expressed an interest in evacuating their civilians before the enemy arrives. They seek sanctuary."

"And they have it." said Susan emphatically, "They have fought with everything they have to aid us. Of course we will stand by them as they have stood by us. Please, tell the Captains Lamine and Kirb to prepare a transport fleet to travel with you to Galma and begin helping with the evacuation. We will hope for the best, but the civilians must be kept safe as a precaution."

"Understood, Queen Susan. I shall do as you ask at once."

"Thank you, loyal fox. Please convey our love to King Edmund and give our best to him and our allies." Susan said as she produced a scroll, "And please give this to King Edmund personally when you arrive in Galma."

As the fox left, Susan's face became anxious and worried. Lucy rubbed her arm affectionately and Susan feigned a smile back. Both queens knew the immensity of the war that raged in the seas as well as the north. Even though Calormen had been rebuffed, she was by no means defeated. Susan knew their second army would arrive within days by sea and Narnia did not have enough naval ships to resist them, as her entire fleet was either in or en route to Galma. They would have to fight the Calormen as soon as they reached land.

"Oh!" Susan said as she covered her mouth, "I forget to ask Brask to tell Edmund about the …"

"About the what, Susan?"

"Queen Susan!" yelled the royal herald at the throne room entrance, "Prince Orrin, Master Knight of the Order of Justice, First liege to King Edmund, and acting spymaster awaits the formal dictum of the s…"

"Oh tell him to bloody come in already." Susan snapped with a laugh, "We know who he is and why he's here. I don't know about my husband sometimes…"

The royal herald raised the Narnian signet as formal acceptance of Prince Orrin's entry. Orrin entered the throne room with Mr. Beaver walking proudly to his right, and General Capies the centaur to his left. Two heroes of the fourth battalion, and one hero of Susan's own army who fought at Archenland.

The centaur leaned forward, as everyone knew it was the closest a centaur could come to bowing in respect. Orrin fell to one knee with his head down, while Mr. Beaver sort of crouched while giving his two companions a puzzled look.

"My Queens." Orrin said with his head still down, "The Southern Armies have been given leave to return to their families until such time when they are needed to be reformed. Queen Lucy, your Fourth Battalion has returned. There were obviously casualties, but the majority of your battalion have come home."

"Too right we've come home!" Mr. Beaver said all too excitedly, "Cor blimey! We've been through the fire we have. It's all thanks to him you know. He wouldn't let us give up. He led us right through the desert and around Mt. Pire so those nasty Calormene wouldn't see us. It's a miracle we survived!"

"Mr. Beaver, please." Orrin said as if unsettled by Mr. Beaver's loose speech in such a formal setting, "We are in the presence of queens."

"Oh, right. You and your properness." Mr. Beaver laughed before he bowed, "It's so good to be home."

"The Fourth Battalion is yours again, Queen Lucy." Orrin said as he handed the traditional scepter of Lucy's battalion back to her.

Lucy stepped forward and took the scepter gratefully. Orrin bowed again before he rose to his feet and stepped back, much to Lucy's displeasure. Capies did the same as Orrin by stepping back gracefully. Only Mr. Beaver broke protocol and greeted Lucy with a warm hug.

"We will take our leave of you and return to our duties. Good day, Majesties." said Orrin with a small bow before he turned to leave with Capries, "_Our_ duties, Mr. Beaver, that includes you."

"Righto!" Mr. Beaver laughed before he bounded along after Orrin, "Lead the way!"

Lucy was both amused and displeased with Orrin's formality. She knew it was simply how he believed he should show proper respect, but after such dreadful times she truly expected nothing less than a hug. After all, they were family now.

"He's so proper, isn't he?" Lucy asked with a smirk.

"That's my husband."

"I don't know how you put up with it." Lucy smiled mischievously, before she turned to an exiting Orrin, "Oh, Orrin?"

"Yes, Majesty?" said a dutiful Orrin as he turned back to face Lucy.

Orrin stood at the entryway of the throne room waiting for Lucy to address him again. His face was as solemn as usual, and one could almost believe he could both be ready to jump into battle or into a sandcastle. Such was the inability to often read his expression.

Yet once again he found his proper stature being shaken by these Pevensie royals who seemed to insist on informality at the most improper times. Case in point; Lucy running and embracing him in a fierce and loving hug. To make matters worse, she insisted on leaning up and kissing his cheek. How frightfully improper, he thought to himself.

"Welcome home, Orrin." smiled Lucy, "Thank for rescuing me from Tashbaan. And thank you for bringing my battalion and my sister home."

"Thank you, Majesty." Orrin said with the faintest hint of a smile, "For rescuing you and the battalion at least, but for Susan, I'm afraid she fought herself home. I simply offered support at … critical timing. Your thanks is not required, but appreciated. I live to serve, Queen Lucy."

"Just Lucy, remember?"

For the slightest instant, Lucy saw Orrin's face soften with a smile that was sincerely appreciative of her warmth. For a moment, she believed that was as close to informal as she was going to get from him. At least as long as they were standing in the throne room. Suddenly she detected the rare sight of mischief in his eyes before he picked her up by the waist and took three steps back. Officially they were no longer in the throne room. Protocol could be bent a little more here, at least in Orrin's eyes.

Orrin's face broke out with a smile before he greeted Lucy with an all encompassing hug. Lucy returned the gesture and she truly believed that he really cared for like family. She knew his duty had led him to her rescue, but she liked to think it was because he considered her as much his family as Susan now was. She for her part most definitely considered him a brother in law.

"It's good to be home, Lucy." Orrin smiled before he kissed her cheek and put her back down on the ground, "Thank you for welcoming me."

This time Orrin left with a smile on his face, before he turned to his wife in the throne room and nodded. A look of recognition and love passed between the eyes of the married couple before Orrin departed. Lucy ran back into the throne room and sat excitedly next to Susan.

"Isn't he wonderful?" Lucy smiled, "He's always so proper but I know better."

"He is traditional, Lucy. But do not doubt that my husband is very much capable of love and warmth."

"Oh, I'm so happy you're here Susan. What are we going to do now? We must prepare to fight!"

"You will do no such thing." said a stern Susan, "You are one who heals, not one who maims. Leave that unfortunate business to the rest of us. You are not fighting, Lucy."

"But I must do something. Look at you, you're still hurt from battle. You fight for Narnia all the time. And when the Calormen come, I know you will be the first one out there with your sword."

"Not this time, Lucy." Susan smiled, "I'm afraid my husband and General Lero will have that task. My … situation does not allow me to be frivolous with my life."

"What situation?"

"Well … I think it's time I told you my wonderful news."

"What is it?"

**_A RAY OF HOPE IN DARK TIMES? _**

"Susan is pregnant?"

Edmund couldn't believe his eyes. Sure enough, in Susan's own handwriting, he'd been told he was to be an uncle. His first reaction was to jump up and scream for joy. His second reaction was to pick up the bearer of the good news, Brask the fox, and spin him around into the air. His third reaction was to stare anxiously at the note, with little to none of the joy that he'd first expressed.

"Isn't this wonderful news, Sire?" asked the loyal fox.

Edmund felt a knot turning in his stomach. Prophecies had been broken before. He was proof of that. Yet he and Peter had discussed in length the issue of children. Edmund, like Susan had been to visit the seers and been informed that no Sons of Adam or Daughters of Eve who ruled on the throne would bear children. Those words haunted Susan at the time, and now they haunted Edmund. Though he was happy for Susan, he suddenly felt incredibly fearful. Did this mean the seers were wrong about any of them having children? Or were they still right and did this mean Susan would either lose her child or perhaps even her own life before the child would be born?

Edmund shuddered at the thought of either happening. All he wanted to do was lock Susan in a safe area of the castle and never let her out until she'd delivered her child. There were so many things for him to worry about, and this only added to that burden. He could only hope that Susan was being careful with her pregnancy. Surely she had not forgotten the seer's words. Edmund knew it was one of the reasons she had been trying so desperately to have a child now. Just to prove them wrong, and to provide Narnia with an heir since Peter and Edmund would not have one of their own. Yet still he couldn't help fearing for his sister.

"It is wonderful news." Edmund said finally, "It truly is. It is news that is worthy of inspiring a victory here at Galma. Has anyone been sent to inform King Peter?"

"No messengers have been sent north. A foul storm has covered Ettinsmoor and is keeping the gryphon from flying north to King Peter's army."

"Storm?" Edmund said with a somber face, "A storm that has prevented anyone from flying north?"

"Indeed, Sire. Roan himself tried to fly north but could not break the wind. It is as foul as he has ever seen."

Edmund's face hardened with anxiety. He had faced the one who is many in battle before, and he knew a great deal of what he was capable of. Just as Jadis could summon winter with her cold, despairing rule, so too could he call forth the dark nature of weather to aid him. Just as _he_ had when the Salis Reas was first ambushed by the Lone Islanders with the aid of a foul storm.

What possible advantage could he have in blocking any flight between Narnia and the north? Did he wish to cut Peter off from the rest of Narnia? Did he wish to keep Edmund from trying to fly north to aid Peter?

'_Love will fall_'

Those words still echoed in Edmund's mind. He could not quell the sudden urge to fly north this very minute so that he could fight _him_, instead of Peter. Yet he knew that wasn't possible even if he wanted to. The north was blocked, and he still had his responsibilities to Narnia and the Eastern Seas.

Unbeknownst to Peter however, Edmund still had one ace card up his sleeve. An ace card that he hoped would save Peter. Yet _he_ was so powerful now that perhaps his ace card would no longer be an ace card. Edmund was perhaps the only person in the world who knew _his_ name. No one else knew, for fear that speaking his name would give him even more power. Though Edmund had no wish to give him more power, he heeded Aslan's warning that to speak _his_ name would also summon him. That was however, a great deal of time ago. A time when _he_ was not so powerful and would be forced to hold to the summon of his cursed name. Edmund was not so certain that speaking his name out loud would do anything now except give him power. Just as a rumor was only given power when people spoke of it, so too did he gain power when people spoke his name with fear.

"I do not fear you." Edmund said to himself, "Peter said I couldn't go north. He didn't say anything about summoning you south to me."

Edmund stood on the greater inlet of Galma's eastern harbor. He stood high on a clifftop that let him see almost to Terebinthia. If he turned west, he could almost spy Cair Paravel on a clear day. Galma was the closest island to Narnia, and it would serve as the last stand against the Lone Islanders. If Galma fell, Narnia would be invaded from the east. Somehow, he would have to make this stand victorious.

Yet he still found himself drawn to the troubles of the north. He still found himself drawn to Peter. He still found himself wanting to face _him_ and perhaps end this war now. He did not fear facing _him_ and failing. He did not fear summoning him either. He only feared that perhaps if he did choose to speak his name out loud, the result would be something completely unexpected. Aslan had warned him never to speak the name, and so far Edmund had abided. Yet as news from the north grew even more troubling, he found himself wanting to risk it all and summon _him_ here. Peter could fight his army in the north, but _he_ was for Edmund. Only the Rogue Warrior could face _him_ and survive.

Edmund would not make such a rash move now, but the seed had been planted in his mind. As time wore on, he knew so too would his desire to face him and hopefully save Peter and perhaps even the world. The alternative was too dark a fate to contemplate.

**_REVEAL, TEMPT,CONFRONT _**

King Peter the Magnificent's army had successfully marched right through Ettinsmoor with little more than the odd giant to trouble them. A base camp had been established just north of the Ettinsmoor border, where much needed rest was being granted to all. The campaign had already taken much longer than they expected, but a growing sense of anticipation had grown within the Narnian camp. The further north they marched, the closer to their enemy they would come.

Peter and Oreius stood outside the formal receiving tent of the high king. Their attention was focused on the map laid out on a table before them. Each week trackers from the north would send news back of _his_ army's whereabouts. Peter now waited for the latest update from the north so they could plot out their next course to march.

"King Peter, none of our gryphon have been able to cross Ettinsmoor south into Narnia. There is a foul storm covering the land. We cannot cross. We have no news on the defense of the Eastern Seas or the defense of Narnia."

Peter's tight lipped anger was accompanied by a slamming of his fist on the table. Already his mind began to spin with the possibilities of what was happening. He'd been a victim himself of a foul storm, that he knew was fueled by the dark power. Dark power that _he_ seemed to wield with greater force than even Jadis.

"He wishes to isolate us from Narnia." said an angry Peter, "Where is our news from the north? It should have been here by now."

A messenger faun ran through the crowd of captains and leaders who helped Peter command this massive Narnian army. The largest army that Narnian had ever mustered in fact. Peter greeted the faun with a dutiful nod, before he accepted a parchment scroll.

As Peter read the contents of the scroll, his face shifted from anxious to angry to disbelieving to determined. As all who watched him waited for him to speak, he composed himself and turned to Oreius and the rest of his audience.

"Harfang has been destroyed. Those who did not join his army were killed. His army continues marching south to meet us. At this rate, we will meet them within a matter of weeks. Battle is almost upon us, my fel…" Peter said before he stopped himself.

He realized that Oreius wasn't blinking. In fact, he wasn't moving. No one was. Peter reached out to touch Oreius when he noticed a butterfly behind his general's head. The butterfly was not moving either. It was as if the entire world had stopped around him.

He looked out toward the mass of his war counsel who had gathered for this meeting, and found their stillness positively haunting. Time seemed to have slowed to the point where nothing moved, except for him. Peter felt unease growing within him as the sky overhead grew dark with thick clouds that did not seem natural at all.

"_Son of Adam_ …"

Peter did not recognize the voice immediately. Yet he knew in a heartbeat just who it belonged to. The one who had lurked in the shadows for so long, since the battle at the north tower in Cair Paravel. The one his husband had hunted to the ends of the earth. The one who had haunted his husband's nightmares. The one responsible for the Shian's destruction. The one responsible for this war that had consumed the world. The one who _is_ many.

_He_ emerged through the motionless crowd of Peter's army like a shadow that blotted out the sun. Peter felt fear growing within him, but gripped his hand to his sword and mustered all the courage he had inside himself. Peter knew that even now he was being deceived. He wondered if this truly was _his_ real form. The form of a dark knight as ominous as Peter had ever encountered. _He_ looked not unlike Edmund had when he was King of the Fallen. Armor that was black as knight, foreboding in its appearance. A long black cape fell from both his shoulders and a helmet that was eerily like Peter's own adorned his head. Only his foul eyes could be seen through his helmet. Eyes that were red with anger and black with hate.

"Tell me your name, Demon." Peter said with a calm voice, stepping toward _him_, "So that I may know the name of the one who dares to threaten my Narnia."

"_Your_ Narnia?"

"I am Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, Du…"

"Silence!"

Peter did not falter. He stood proud and true. Had anyone around him been able to see him, they would've been in awe. Peter knew that he represented Narnia. He represented virtue and valor, goodness and light. He would not let this dark demon intimidate him.

Yet there was no arrogance in Peter's defiance. He did not need arrogance. He did not need defiance. He was magnificence without boast.

"I said, speak your name. I do not fear your name. Speak it, lest I call you coward." said a plain faced Peter.

"_My_ name? You wish to know the name of the one who toys with you like a puppet? You wish to know the name of the one … who _is_ … many?"

Peter realized that he was no longer being spoken to by one voice. The voice that spoke to him did not just emanate from the dark knight standing before him, but from his own Narnian around him. Peter turned his head in horror as his name was bounced around from faun to fox to centaur around him.

"Enough games!" Peter yelled, showing the first break in his hitherto impeccable demeanor, "You are still a coward! Speak your name!"

"I do not suffer fools well, Peter the Magnificent. Do you truly think your army can stop me? Do you still not understand the power I command? Your lion has already lost. Where is he now? He is afraid. He is cowering in fear. He chose his champion, and his champion failed. The Rogue Warrior indeed. Aslan should have known better than to send a mere Son of Adam to defeat me. Do you truly wish to know the name of the one who is many? To know my name is to know fear, Son of Adam."

"Tell me your name! Tell me your name so I will know who it is I defeat!"

"Very well, Son of Adam. I am the one who is many. I am _the_ master of the dark power. I am …" roared the dark knight, before all who surrounded him spoke in unison, "_Lejious_!"

Finally, Peter knew the name of his enemy. The name of the one who is many. Though Peter was tempted to spit his name in disgust, he knew well the warnings of both Edmund and the seers. To speak _his_ name, was to give him power. It was the very reason his name had been purged from record, so that no one would stumble across it and speak it with fear.

"I wanted to know your name. I did not say I would speak it." Peter said as he stepped forward, "You have no power here, do you? Are you really here or is this just a jester's trick?"

"Trick?" He goaded, before he pointed to the sky.

In a blinding flash, a bolt of lightning shot out of the sky and struck dead one of Peter's centaur. Peter stared in horror as _Lejious_ stood above the dead centaur. Peter charged forward with his sword and swung at the one who is many. His sword swung straight through as if there was nothing but air.

"Would you like to see another trick, Peter Pevensie?"

"If you are here to kill me, why not kill me already?" said a frustrated Peter, "Why do you not face me? Do you fear me?"

"I fear nothing. I am here to remind you of what you face. Narnia is mine whenever I see fit to claim it. I have waited patiently for this moment. I have waited in exile beyond the veil. Now I offer you a chance to serve me."

"Serve you?" Peter laughed, "I would sooner serve an ant."

"Narnia will fall, Son of Adam. You can choose to be part of what I leave in my wake, or part of what is destroyed before it. I have orchestrated this war under your very noses. I say this with no malice or anger or boast, but you will not defeat me. That is simply a fact. You will fail. Think of all the lives you can save if you end this war now."

"End it now?" asked a confused Peter.

"Join me and this war will end. The lives of countless innocents rest in your hands, Peter the Magnificent. Do you dare allow them to suffer and die?"

"Is this how you win your battles? You tempt your enemies? That is how you defeated the Shian, is it not? You tempted Secson and we all know what happened there. You are a fool to think you could ever tempt me."

"I have power beyond any who have walked this world. Power that Aslan would deny himself and you. Your foolish husband has chosen his allegiance. He serves the lion. You will serve me. You will be my champion. You are the lion's prize, but he will despair when come to serve me. You will be my chosen one."

"I will never serve you." said a resolute Peter.

"Do you even know who I am? You know my name. You know the legend, but you do not know me. Edmund cannot be saved. I tried to help him, but he remains loyal to that lion. You need not suffer his fate. Perhaps … you can even reverse his. Do you know who I am, Son of Adam? Do you know why I wield such power?"

"You are deception given form. That is all you are. I have no interest in anything you have to say. And if you are so powerful, why do you not just take your victory now?"

"You think in such simple terms, Peter. Defeating you is easy. I have no wish to destroy you. You are as much my children as you are his. I am teaching you all a lesson that will make you stronger. Through suffering comes strength. Through trials comes resilience. Through fire comes victory for those who are worthy to attain it!" Lejious said as he raised his hand to the sky, "If I so desired, I could strike you dead now. Do you wish to know who I am?"

"You are evil. You are vile. You will be defeated."

"Am I truly evil?" Lejious said as he stepped toward Peter, "The Shian's time was over. They descended from the old ones. This world that you lead now, this world that you can continue to lead, it is a new world. It was not meant for them. I rid this world of them because their time was over. It was not for evil or malice. They simply did not belong here."

"That's not true. I don't presume to understand the nature of your power, but I know enough from what Edmund told me to know that you … you almost fed off them. Off their souls or their suffering or something utterly despicable. You feared them, didn't you? Why did you destroy them?"

"I need no reason. I chose to destroy them. Just as I choose to let you live this moment." Lejious said with a wave of his hand, "They are inconsequential. They are a long dead race."

Though Peter could not see the face of his enemy under his mask, he could sense the fear in his voice. He knew somehow, he'd stumbled across something that may prove useful in the battle to come. Why were the Shian destroyed?

"You were afraid of them. You say they descended from the old ones. Did they have some power over you that even they did not realize?"

"Do not ask questions for which you will never understand the answers."

"You know the Shian are not dead." said a happily defiant Peter, "Far from it."

"Ahh yes, one of them managed to elude me and that incompetent hag, Dalzell. He even managed to infiltrate the royal family by marrying your sister. Prince Orrin, last of the Shian. It is inconsequential. My loyal in Calormen will see to his end. The Shian cannot be allowed to continue, Peter. Not their prince … but if you join me, then perhaps his offspring will be allowed to continue. After all, half a Shian is somewhat tolerable. But only if you join me."

"What?" asked a confused Peter, "Offspring?"

"I have eyes in places you cannot imagine." Lejious said as he tapped his helmet, "Your sister carries his child."

"Susan is pregnant?"

"You do know that Aslan's prophecy of the four will not allow any of you to have children? You need not follow him, Peter. What has following him given you? If you follow me, I will give you the opportunity he would deny. I will allow Susan to give birth to her child. I will only allow this if you join me."

"Allow it?" Peter spat in disgust, "In case you're not attuned to the current state of the war, I believe Susan gave your Calormen Army a sound beating of _gentle_ proportions. What in Aslan's name would make you think you can _allow_ anything? Obviously you chose the wrong allies."

"We shall see."

"You're wasting your time here, Demon. Be gone from my sight, unless you wish to challenge me now. In Aslan's name, be gone!"

"Do not tempt my anger by speaking that fool's name, Son of Adam!" said a furious Lejious, "Do not mistake my offer for weakness. Join me or Queen Susan the Gentle will bear no child and I will see her husband suffer the same fate with my own hands."

"You are a fool. We do not yield to threats or blackmail. I will never serve you. If I do not stop you, then my Edmund surely will."

"Ahh yes … Edmund." Lejious said as he stared Peter in the eyes, "Would you like to see him? I think you do."

Before Peter knew what was happening, he was standing on a cliff top. He quickly ascertained that he was standing on the island of Galma. He did not immediately trust his eyes, for he had been warned and privy to _his_ deception. He closed his eyes and realized the salty air was real. The wind that blew through his hair was real. Most of all, the scent that came from his husband who stood not ten feet in front of him, was very real. His heart told him that somehow, he was truly standing behind his love. When Peter opened his eyes, Edmund was still staring out at the ocean. With a smile that could barely be contained, Peter called out;

"Doubt-bucket?"

Edmund did not respond, and when Peter stepped toward him, he realized why. Edmund could neither see nor hear nor feel his presence. Though Peter could see and smell and hear, he could not feel. It was magic that teased him with the sight of his love, without allowing him to touch.

"Ed?" Peter called, hoping that somehow Edmund could hear, "Doubt-bucket, I'm right behind you. Can't you feel me?"

"_I can give you what your heart desires. Serve me and I shall give it to you. Rule Narnia in my name and I will let him live_."

Peter scowled at the voice inside his head. He blocked it out of his mind and instead concentrated on the sight before him. The sight of his only love, King Edmund the Just.

Peter stood behind Edmund, taking in every hair and freckle, every blemish and bruise that he had acquired in this battle. He longed to be with Edmund and wipe the war weariness from his face. He longed to see his love smile for him again.

"Doubt-bucket …" whispered Peter, hoping somehow Edmund would hear him or feel his presence, "I'm here. I'm beside you, Doubt-buicket. Can't you feel me?"

Peter sighed in disappointment as Edmund continued staring out at the ocean. Yet he soon noticed Edmund turning his head and looking over his shoulder, as if perhaps he detected something. When Peter heard the cry of a gryphon overhead, he realized that was what had gained Edmund's attention.

"Peter?"

Or not. Perhaps Edmund could still sense him after all. As Edmund turned around and looked in Peter's direction, Peter began to hope. Edmund stepped toward Peter, though his eyes still scanned up and down as if searching for what he felt, but could not see. When Edmund was barely a step in front of him, Peter's eyes began to well up with a mixture of angry and rejoicing tears.

"So close, Doubt-bucket." Peter whispered with pain in his eyes, "So close …"

Edmund closed his eyes suddenly, his face contorting with concentration. Finally a smile broke out on his face as he held his hand up towards Peter. Though they could not touch, Peter could feel Edmund's presence like a beacon in the dark.

"Even blind, I can find you …" Edmund smiled, "Haven't you figured that out yet, Peter? Benefits of being an ex fallen and the Rogue Warrior. Our love binds me to you, Peter. I feel you, my absent love. I cannot hear you, I cannot see you, but I can feel you."

Peter bit his lip as steady tears streamed down his face. Tears that soon became silent painful sobs that ached for his Edmund. Their hands hovered next to one another without being able to touch. Though it was a moment filled with despair, for Peter it was a reaffirmation of what he was fighting for.

"I will see you again, Doubt-bucket."

'_Of course you will. You need only accept my offer_.'

"No, Peter!" Edmund said as his eyes shot open, "What have you done?"

Much to Peter's horror, Lejious appeared behind Edmund. Edmund's sword was drawn in an instant and he spun around with a slice that should've cut Lejious's head from his body. However, Edmund's cut through him as if he were simply air.

"We meet again, Edmund. Champion of the lion. Rogue Warrior …" Lejious said with a foul laugh, "I made you an offer and you refused. Are you so certain that your husband will do the same?"

"Do you dare me to speak your name?" spat Edmund, "I will challenge you now!"

"No, Edmund!" Peter yelled, and found himself surprised when Edmund seemed to flinch.

"Peter?" Edmund asked, as if he could feel Peter's yell, but not actually hear it, "What have you done, Peter?"

"Look, Peter!" Lejious said as he pointed out toward the eastern seas beyond Galma, "My loyal come for your husband!"

Sure enough, in the distant horizon could be made out the faint sight of ships that grew ever ominously each moment. Edmund did not seem the slightest bit fazed, for he had anticipated it. For Peter however, it was a revelation of the dangers that Narnia still faced from the east. A danger that perhaps Peter could end.

"I can end this war, Peter! I can end their advance! I can spare Edmund the Just from suffering a defeat that would leave Cair Paravel ripe for invasion. I can stop the Calormen Army that advance via the sea to invade Narnia. I can disband my army in the north. You need only pledge yourself to me. Denounce the lion! Serve me, Peter the Magnificent! Serve me and I will end this war! Serve me and you shall have the peace you seek. You will rule for me, Peter."

"Peter!" Edmund yelled, closing his eyes as he struggled to feel Peter's presence, "Do not listen to him! We follow Aslan!"

Peter knew deep down that he could not turn his back on Aslan. He could not turn his back on all that he believed in. Yet he also knew that many lives rested on the offer being made to him. If he damned his own soul to save theirs, would it be worth the outcome?

Before Peter could even contemplate what was being offered to him, Edmund drew his sword and turned to Lejious. At first, Peter wondered what Edmund was thinking. Lejious was an apparition to Edmund, just as Peter was. They were here by magic, but it was a magic that did not give them form.

"I cannot allow you to tempt him. I challenge you …" Edmund began to say before Peter realized what he was doing, "I will speak your name and summon you here to face me."

"No, Ed!" Peter yelled, "He is for me to face!"

"Lejious!" yelled a fierce Edmund, "I challenge thee!"

Peter's mouth hung in anticipation for what would come next. The sky cracked with the sound of thunder as dark clouds rolled overhead. Lightning shot down from the clouds in front of Edmund, sending him flying backwards. Peter rushed to his side, but was still powerless to touch his love.

When the dust cleared from the deafening lightning strikes, Lejious stood just where he had previously. Only this time, he had form.

"Thank you, Son of Adam." Lejious said sounding almost pleased, "I have waited for you to summon me. I am bound by that old magic, but this time I have counted on it. You have saved me a great deal of travel."

"I have waited for this moment." said an Edmund with eyes that were rigid with intent.

Edmund stood to his feet with a look in his eye that Peter feared. It was a look of utter focus and determination. It was the look of the Rogue Warrior. Where others would have trembled, Edmund seemed to almost anticipate what was about to come.

"I am far stronger than the last time you faced me, Rogue Warrior. It is true, you summoned me, but only because I allowed it. After all, I need only kill you and join my Lone Islanders as they storm Cair Paravel. Need I offer you one last chance to join me?"

"My allegiance is not negotiable." Edmund said with a simmering anger, "Let's end this."

Peter could only watch helplessly as Edmund charged at Lejious. Their swords met in a flash of light that blinded Peter. He shielded his eyes instinctively, and when he opened them, he was greeted by the sight of a fearsome duel. He'd never seen Edmund fight so fierce in his life.

It was almost as if Edmund was possessed, for he met Lejious's strikes with more and more speed and ferocity than should've been possible. Though Lejious had the power advantage, Edmund had speed and sheer determination.

It almost appeared as though Edmund was actually gaining an advantage through his sheer rage alone. Yet where Edmund was the _Rogue_ Warrior, Lejious was the one who is _many_. Peter soon learned the nature of that word.

Just as Edmund had forced Lejious back to the cliff face, the dark lord cried out and for a moment he seemed to blur. Peter did not believe his eyes when Lejious seemed to duplicate himself, not once, but five times.

Now Peter felt a rise of fear in his stomach and he ran into the fray, even though he could touch neither Edmund nor Lejious. With bitter frustration, Peter watched on as Edmund was forced to duck and weave between the one who was definitely many. All the while, the Lone Island Armada loomed ominously on the horizon.

"You can end this, Peter!" Lejious cried, all five of him, "You can save him!"

"Don't you dare, Peter!" Edmund yelled with a scream before he managed to thrust his sword through one of the knight's heads.

Now there were only four dark knights and Edmund fought like a man on fire, running to water. Peter felt his heart swelling up with pride as he began cheering Edmund on, even though Edmund could not hear him.

"Come on, Ed!" Peter yelled, "Finish him off! Show him that the Rogue Warrior is not to be trifled with!"

"Gladly, Peter." Edmund said with a smile, between dodging three sword swipes that were meant to decapitate his head.

It was then that Peter realized Edmund could hear him. Though he did not understand what was happening, he wondered if Edmund was somehow weakening Lejious's power. There was a fire in Edmund's eyes as he jumped and dived, parried and punched. There was almost an aura around him that Peter could not understand. He knew Edmund was unique due to being a former king of the fallen. He also knew Edmund had gained many skills in his journeys as the Rogue Warrior. Yet Peter still had no idea the nature or extent of those skills or unique abilities.

"For one who is many, you sure fight like half of something!" goaded Edmund, as he cut another dark knight in two, "You will not escape me this time!"

In no time at all, Edmund had cut down all of Lejious's doppelgangers. Only the true Lejious remained. Peter tried desperately to touch Edmund, to see if he had form yet, but to no avail. He was still forced to watch idly by as Edmund and the true Lejious fought on.

Lightning began to crack from the sky as Edmund forced Lejious backwards. With a look of horror, Peter watched on as Lejious raised his hand to the sky. Having seen the centaur being struck dead by Lejious's lightning summon earlier, he knew what was coming. However, he did not expect what he did see.

Lightning did indeed shoot down from the sky straight into Edmund. Unlike with the centaur however, Edmund was not struck dead. The lightning passed through him and into Lejious as Edmund had impaled him with his sword.

With a hope that would not quit, Peter began to believe that Edmund was about to defeat Lejious. The war would end and on their terms, not those of the one who is many. Yet more proof was given to Peter of why it should have been Edmund to face Lejious all along. Brave as he fancied himself, Peter simply did not have the unnatural gifts that Edmund still possessed.

Edmund screamed with a mighty roar as energy passed through him and into Lejious. When the lightning fully dissipated, Edmund pulled his sword out of Lejious's chest and spun on his feet. He swung his sword at Lejious's neck with full intent to deliver the death blow.

Lejious recovered quickly enough to thrust his palm at Edmund's chest, sending the just king flying backwards. Peter grimaced as Lejious roared with anger, this time raising both his hands to the sky.

"Don't you know those tricks won't work on me!" Edmund scowled as he kicked to his feet and charged back at Lejious, "I have journeyed beyond the veil like you. I have been to the abyss that you call home. I do not fear you."

"Then perhaps you should!"

Another lightning bolt shot down from the sky, this time directly into Lejious. He thrust his sword at Edmund, just as Edmund did the same. Lightning crackled through Lejious and into Edmund. Their swords sparked with electricity as they jockeyed for position. They pushed against each other, with Edmund refusing to budge.

"Your allegiance to the lion has given you many abilities, Son of Adam. You are indeed a worthy champion …" Lejious said as he pushed back against a defiant Edmund, "Now I am afraid I must insist you die presently."

Lejious let loose with all the energy he had in him. It was enough to shatter Edmund's sword into a mess of shards. Edmund was blasted backwards with his chest armor a scorched hulk of metal. Still Edmund stood to his feet, defiant as ever, but obviously weakened.

"I'm not dead, Idiot." taunted Edmund as he ran toward Lejious again.

Peter gasped as Edmund ran straight at Lejious before rolling to the side and spinning up to his feet. Just as Edmund had done to Peter in the past, he disarmed Lejious in a blazingly fast series of hand and elbow strikes. Lejious was once again forced on the backfoot as Edmund attacked him with his own sword.

The skies overhead billowed with dark clouds and thunder, as if a mirror to the battle on the ground. Once again Lejious raised his hands to the sky and sent down a series of strikes that Edmund deftly avoided. Peter cheered and jumped with raucous excitement.

"Go, Ed! Finish him!"

"Peter, I see you!" Edmund yelled, "He is getting weaker!"

Peter looked at his hands and wondered if this meant he was now able to join the fray. He ran forward with his sword drawn, but still it cut through the dark knight like air. Indeed, even Edmund could not touch him. Obviously, the magic was still strong enough to keep him from having form here.

Lejious was barely able to fend of Edmund's attacks. He called forth lightning from the sky with fearsome rapidity, smashing the ground with every strike. Not one connected with Edmund. Peter could see that each strike summoning was draining Lejious as his movements were becoming slower and Edmund was almost upon him.

"Fear me, Lejious!" cried Edmund as he launched himself into the air, "For I am your destruction!"

With an angry cry, Lejious disappeared in a flash of light. Edmund crashed through the space that he had previously occupied. Grimacing with fury, Edmund stood to his feet and looked around anxiously.

"Show yourself, Coward!" Edmund cried out, "I'm not done with you!"

Peter was about to run toward Edmund when he felt a pull in his stomach. He looked up at Edmund in confusion, and his husband came running toward him.

"Ed!" yelled Peter, reaching his hand, "What's happening?"

"Peter, where were you before you came here?" Edmund said as he reached for Peter's hand.

Nervously they reached toward one another, but to Peter's great despair they still could not touch one another. They could hear and see one another however, and that was still cause for much joy in Peter's heart.

"Doubt-bucket …" said a Peter whose lips shivered with emotion, "You can see me?"

"I can see you, Peter. But it will not be for long. He has cowered in fear, but he will only return stronger. His magic is weakening and soon you will return to wherever it was you were before he brought you here."

"North of Ettinsmoor."

"Then that is where you will return. He has great power, Peter, but I can fight him in ways others cannot. That is just a taste of what he can do, Peter. He has wasted his power in storms that attempt to block us. And in this battle. And in the magic that he used to bring you here. He is powerful, but he is not without limits. I would summon him again, but I fear next time he will resist my summon."

"You really showed him, Ed." gushed Peter, "You make me so proud. You were awesome."

"Peter, no matter what he offers you, you cannot accept it. You must not let him sway you. No matter what the consequences."

"He has threatened Susan's baby. He has threatened you."

"These are threats that he will no doubt carry out. Obviously …" Edmund said as he pointed to the horizon where the Lone Islanders continued toward them, "I must prepare to make our last stand here. Just as Susan will need to be mindful of his threat. I will try to get word back to her at once. I am certain Orrin will be mindful of her in these dangerous times."

"Ed, I am uncertain how I can face him after seeing what he can do. I am just a man. You are … well … special."

"Believe in yourself, Peter. I have lived and died and lived again, and I have been chosen by Aslan for this reason. There are things you do not understand. I will do my best to defend these seas so that I may find my way to you, but if I cannot, you will be forced to face him. You must believe in yourself. Somehow you have to find a way."

"Ed …" Peter said as he felt another tightening in his body, "I think this magic is breaking. I will be taken from you soon."

"Oh, Peter." said a tearful Edmund, as he held his hand up to Peter's face, "I would give anything to touch your face. You are the greatest sight I have ever seen since our last night together. Do you think of me often, Peter?"

"Endlessly." smiled Peter, "I breathe, I think of you. I ache for you. I long for you. Though I cannot touch your sweet face, I can carry the image of you in my heart. We must survive this, Ed. I will not be denied a life with you."

Edmund did not respond. He merely shook his head with tears streaking down his cheeks. Peter returned the gesture, and for a moment, the two kings shared a glance that spoke more for their love than words ever could. Peter reached his hand out, as if he could somehow wipe Edmund's tears away. Though he could not, Edmund found the mere sight of it to be both comforting and heartbreaking.

"I love you so much, Peter. I would do anything to protect you." cried Edmund, "Anything."

"I love you, Ed. Don't give up on us. We will see each other again. I promise you."

With a pull that caused Peter to close his eyes in pain, he was thrust from Edmund's side. When he opened his eyes, he was back where he started. He stood opposite Oreius surrounded by his loyal Narnian. Narnian who were all staring at him with slack jaws of disbelief.

"Sire, what happened?" asked Oreius with a raised eyebrow, "Something foul has taken place here. One of our own is dead and we have no memory of how it occured. It is foul and vile magic, of this I am sure."

"Foul indeed, Oreius." said a solemn and disappointed Peter, "Prepare to march."

**_A THREAT MADE REAL_**

"I do hope Peter is ok." Susan sighed with worry, "This war is nothing but dreadful."

Susan stood on her balcony looking up at the moon that lip up the night sky. In the morning, preparations would begin to reform her army to meet the Calormen invaders who came by sea. Tonight would be the last night she would share with her husband before he left to help lead the defense of Narnia.

Orrin stood behind her, smoothing out the last wrinkles in her night gown. About to retire for the evening, they were about to share their traditional moonlight dance. It was less of a dance, and more of the couple simply holding one another beneath the moonlight and moving gently.

"You must have faith in your brother. He is High King for a reason." said Orrin as Susan wrapped her arms around his neck, "He will not fall."

"And you? You will not fall against the Calormen?"

"I will not."

"I wish I were able to fight beside you."

"This is one time when I will insist as your husband that you shall not leave this castle." Orrin said as he kissed Susan's neck, "I will not let you or our child come to harm."

"I do believe this is one moment when I will have to let you be gentle for me, my love." Susan gushed before she stole a silent kiss from Orrin's lips.

"You look wonderful, my queen. Being with child suits you. I have never seen you glow as much as you have in the last month."

"I feel so terrible that in this time of war, I have never felt happier. Yet I do hope this war is over soon. And not just for the sake of our child, but for the sake of all."

"We fight not only for ourselves, but for those who cannot fight for themselves. For our child …" smiled Orrin as he inhaled Susan's familiar scent, "And for every child. Even those of our enemies. War benefits no one."

"I was thinking … if it's a girl, we could call her Eris?" Susan asked as she raised her eyes to meet Orrin's.

Orrin feigned a smile at the mention of his late sister's name, before he sighed gratefully, "Thank you. Thank you."

"And if it is a boy, what name would you choose?"

"Orrin is a marvelous name." Orrin said with a rare smirk, "Of course I jest, Promised One. I think perhaps … Peter, in honor of your brother. And since he and Edmund will not have children of their own, perhaps he will not mind his nephew inheriting his name. And to keep Edmund happy, we'll call him Peter Doubt-bucket."

"Where is my husband and what have done with him?" laughed Susan, before she buried her head in Orrin's chest as they swayed gently together, "Peter Doubt-bucket indeed. Peter Edmund perhaps? I'm not sure. How many children do you think we will have, Orrin?"

"As many as we are lucky enough to receive. Let us concentrate on the one we have at hand for the time being."

"It is perhaps the strangest feeling to know that I carry a life inside me. A life that is borne out of our love for one another. It is strange perhaps that I know I had a life before you, but I cannot imagine a life without you in it." Susan said with an emotional smile, "I love you, my husband. I love you so very much."

"As do I, my queen. As do I."

For a time the couple shared a silent dance. They moved as one in the moonlight, with reassuring hands and gentle kisses. Smiles that were sincere and without restraint. Caresses that were both noble and ambitious all at once. They shared one last kiss before Orrin picked Susan up into his arms and carried her into their bedroom. He laid her gently down on the bed, before kissing her temple and placing his hand affectionately over her stomach. He covered her with a cool sheet, as the night was warm and humid. For the briefest moment, he lay down beside her and held her close in his arms.

Though he wanted to retire with her, he had much preparation ahead for the next day's duties. He stood against their chamber doors as Susan smiled sweetly at him and drifted off to sleep. She mouthed that she loved him and begged him not to stay away for long. Only when she had finally drifted off, did he contemplate leaving. Yet he lingered longer, and continued to watch over his sleeping wife who carried their child inside her.

With resolve that was sorely tested, he walked to the side of their bed and leaned down again to kiss Susan's cheek. He followed this up with the briefest kiss on her lips, as his hands lingered gently on her shoulder.

"Dream well, my gentle queen, and you shall find me in the morning." whispered Orrin, "Until then, keep my heart with you."

His quiet words were greeted by the faintest moan from Susan as she slept. As if even in her sleep she still tried to get him to sleep. He smiled softly before he made a silent exit from the room. He adorned his two long swords, which he was rarely seen without. Though many found it odd, most had come to accept the Shian's disciplined sense of protocol and conduct. Even in casual situations, he still wore his dress armor and his swords, as was expected of a Shian Prince. This situation was no different.

He nodded at the two guards who stood outside their room. Susan despised the idea of guards having to stand outside their room all day, but Orrin had insisted that during war times, she be constantly under guard. He'd insisted on the same for Lucy. And as the Order of Justice mantle fell upon him in Edmund's absence, so did matters of security.

Though he had not told Susan, he had questions for the satyr, Garlo. He had actually become quite fond of the satyr and wanted desperately to break him free of his bonds to his dark master. Yet that was still one mystery he had not been able to solve. It was a mystery that if solved, he knew could help Peter in his coming battle against the one who is many.

As he made his way across the courtyard between the main castle and the northern pavilion, Orrin had the sudden sensation that he was being watched. Though it was night time, he was more than adept at sensing a threat. Long before his life in Narnia, he and his late friend, Jesahn, were masters of infiltration. As such, they knew when they in turn were being infiltrated. His eyes scanned through the darkness, surveying the trees that hugged the high walls and the walkways above them.

He continued walking as normal, so as not to give away that he detected anything amiss. Yet in the corner of his right eye, he had already spotted two shadows running across the high walls. To his left, he spotted two more shadows moving behind the courtyard trees. He still continued walking, as he did not want to make any attempts to confront his stalkers until he knew just how many he was facing.

Before he had a chance to make a move, he heard the faint whiz of an arrow. Instinctively, he spun on his feet and hand sprung away from the direction of the arrow. Though he was incredibly quick on his feet, the arrow still grazed his arm. It was merely cursory however, but the first arrow was quickly followed by three more. He quickly realized he was being targeted for assassination.

He found himself at a disadvantage as he was still in the middle of the courtyard and well exposed. He ran for the nearest high wall and kicked up off it as two more arrows flew by him. Another arrow managed to just connect with the side of his neck, but he shook it off and continued running. He evaded the continued arrow barrage by slipping into the shadows between the high wall and the conifer trees beside it.

He successfully evaded his assassins and managed to turn the tables and sneak up behind the two who were on the same level as him. With his swords drawn, he danced in and out of shadow until he pounced on his enemies with two precise strikes that had them dead on the ground before they knew what was happening. The men were dressed in all black and masked, and Orrin quickly pulled one of the masks off. He instantly recognized that the men were Calormene.

He heard the whiz of another arrow and realized he'd been spotted. He ran toward the high wall that his two attackers were shooting from. They continued firing but no arrows found their target. When he reached the wall he kicked up off it and onto a protruding ledge. In a series of jumps he was atop the high wall. His assassins ran toward him with their scimitars drawn.

Orrin met their attacks with his two swords. Though he never fought with a shield, he'd mastered the art of using his swords to deflect attacks. It was an art he used to great success right now as he was forced to fight two assassins at once.

In the shadow of the moonlight, Orrin fought the two assassins on the high wall. Clearly they were skilled swordsmen, but Orrin was still greater. He rolled under one of their attacks before he rolled up between them with his swords thrusting out and impaling both through their midsection. He slashed at their backs, before kicking one of the assassins off the high wall to a bone shattering fate. The last assassin he quickly dispatched with three strikes that knocked the assassin's scimitar from his hands and forced him onto his back.

When the assassin tried to get up, Orrin thrust one of his swords through the assassin's leg. The assassin screamed out until Orrin pressed his free sword against his neck. He ripped off the assassin's mask to find not so surprisingly, a heavily bearded Calormene beneath it.

"The Tisroc sent you?" Orrin demanded, pressing his sword against the Calormene's neck, "Speak or die, Assassin."

"Yes …" the Calormene gasped, "The new Tisroc ordered your death on behalf of his son, Prince Rabadash."

"Too cowardly to wait for battle and do it himself, is he? How many of you are there?"

"Twelve of the Tash Elite."

"Twelve? Where are the other eight?"

The assassin quickly broke out with a laugh that was quickly broken by the sensation of Orrin's sword drawing blood from his neck. He quickly shook his head as if to say he would answer Orrin's question.

"The other eight had orders to kidnap Queen Susan and take her to Prince Rabadash …"

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**  
**Part 2 'Vengeance Reigns'**

Lucy prepares to defend Cair Paravel. Susan suffers under Rabadash's imprisonment. Edmund defends the Eastern Seas. Peter's battle begins. Orrin exacts a vengeful rage upon Prince Rabadash with huge ramifications in the war between Narnia and Calormen.

* * *

**A/N**: The first of two parts. Finally his name has been revealed. Edmund gave him somewhat of an ass whipping. Susan and Orrin spent some quality time before Susan was kidnapped. We now know _his_ name, Lejiousand some of what he is capable of. Expect a whole lot of action in the next part. There's still a wee while to go in this volume. Thanks for reading. Reviews make me feel good, especially when you tell me what you liked, so please review if you enjoy this story! 


	24. V3E7: Vengeance Reigns, Part 2

_**JUST AND MAGNIFICENT  
**Volume 3: The Price We Pay For Love_

**_3.7:Vengeance Reigns- Part 2_**

_Most of Volume 3 of Just and Magnificent takes place in the 3-6years after the events of the movie. It is the **last** of three volumes. It is AU and if you haven't figured out, contains slash and incest. Hopefully you find it handled in a way that is as pure as possible.  
**Summary:** Lucy prepares to defend Cair Paravel. Edmund leads the battle at Galma to defend the Eastern Seas. Orrin exacts a terrible vengeance upon Rabadash that will change the course of the war between Calormen and Narnia. Peter meets Lejious in battle. Part Two of Two.  
____**Warnings:** Slash, Incest, Love, Romance, Adventure, Mystery, Action.  
**Disclaimer:** Only characters that are mine are the Pretty Eyes People from Shian! And since they're all dead except Orrin, well I only own him now! All the rest belong to that master of awesomeness, C.S. Lewis  
**A/N**: This chapter has been broken into two parts. This is, you guessed it, the second part!_

_**JUST AND MAGNIFICENT 3.7 – WHEN ONE IS MANY, VENGEANCE REIGNS, Part 2**_

_**A VALIANT PREPARATION**_

Lucy found herself once again in the unenviable position of assuming rule of Narnia in the absence of her siblings. She was surrounded by competent and capable friends who made her tenure that much more bearable. From the ever present and loyal Mr. Tumnus to the indelible General Lero and the relieving maternal Mrs. Beaver. Without such friends, Lucy would've found herself feeling far more fragile. She worried desperately for Susan's welfare, but she had faith that Orrin would bring Susan back.

Lucy had asked Orrin to take a larger force with him, but he insisted that only himself and Mr. Beaver would take part in the mission. As Lucy did not believe she had enough experience to make a call in such matters, she deferred to Orrin's better judgment. She was still however in the fearsome position of overseeing the defense of Narnia with the Calormen Army preparing to invade by sea. Orrin had been given the task of leading the defense, but with him missing in action to rescue Susan, Lucy had no choice but to oversee it herself.

"Queen Lucy, I have reassembled the Southern Armies and the Archenland delegation. We stand ready to march on your order."

"Very well. I will join you presently, General Lero." Lucy said with a small smile.

Though battle was a horrid affair, she was ready to do her part. She did not fancy herself gentle like Susan, but she had a valiant heart and would use it to serve her Narnia. Anxiously, she began the march through the castle toward the entourage that awaited her. Though she had a strong belief that Narnia would endure, she hoped beyond hope that somehow this battle would not take place. She would do her best, but she doubted whether she had the ability to be useful in this capacity. Her presence was more to support those who would fight in her name, and the name of her siblings and Aslan. She hoped it would be enough.

_**THE DEFENSE OF GALMA IS THE DEFENSE OF NARNIA**_

Edmund stood on the easternmost and highest cliff face on the large island of Galma. He was flanked at either side by hundreds of gryphon. Gryphon who were constantly flying back and forth from the island to reload themselves with huge boulders and all manner of projectiles.

The sea was once again a battlefield, and so was the island of Galma. Thousands of Lone Island ships littered the sea, with Edmund's broken armada their only opposition. Yet Edmund had successfully managed to draw the Lone Islanders into the eastern side of Galma where he could oversee the battle from his vantage point. He would survey the position of key enemy ships and command his fleets accordingly with a series of flag gestures from his lieutenants who stood to his left and right.

Smoke filled the air as many of Edmund's fleet were sent to a watery grave under the bombardier attacks of the Lone Islanders. The battle had raged on for days, with only brief respites forced by uneven weather. It was as if the very skies dueled as much as the ships beneath them.

"They're breaking our eastern flanks. Gryphon wings Flion, turn your attention to protect our eastern flanks!" yelled Edmund, before a mass of gryphon launched into the air to fulfill his command, "Wings Faerie and Capegio, combine your numbers and devastate their lead ships! Force them to scatter beneath your assault and allow our fleets to strike!"

Another mass of gryphon launched into the air with fearsome cries. Edmund's adrenaline ran high as he watched the gryphon fill the sky and attack their targets. Yet he could not linger on them for too long, for he still had a defense to orchestrate. Many of the Lone Islanders transport ships had managed to unleash their infantry onto the island of Galma, yet they were met by fierce resistance. Edmund was doing his best to coordinate his fleet attacks to prevent any more of the enemy from making land.

"Signal the Rear Guard to advance and pincer their frigates escorting their transports!" ordered Edmund, before a series of flags went up beside him, "Circle around them if you have to! We must hold Galma!"

All the while this fear inspiring battle was taking place on sea and land, the evacuation of the Galma civilians and Terebinthian refugees was well under way. Though Edmund had no intention of letting Galma fall, the dukes of both Galma and Terebinthia had requested the civilians be evacuated to Narnia. As brave and hopeful as Edmund was for this battle, he believed it was a wise move against such awesome odds.

"King Edmund! Captains Kirb and Lamine send word that the last of the evacuation transports have set sail on the western harbor for Narnia!" yelled Brask the fox.

"Very well, Brask. Thank you."

As the battle waged on, the Lone Island Bombardiers came within striking distance of land. Edmund found his command post a prime target of the ships. It was a sure sign that the tide of battle was well against them. Though the gryphon were proving a boon in aid of Edmund's overwhelmed fleet of ships, they were nevertheless unable to turn the tide in the lion's favor.

The sight of so many of his ships being laid to waste was heartbreaking for Edmund and tears of anguish filled his eyes. He could not block the image of the loyal who had given their lives and vanished beneath the sea. From his outlook he could see thousands floating in the water, and though the gryphon would swoop down to rescue as many as they could, there were just as many who could not be saved.

He could also hear the cries of battle on land as more and more Lone Island Infantry managed to infiltrate land. His worst fears were being realized. He was failing to defend Galma and the Eastern Seas. If Galma fell, there was nothing left to prevent Narnia from being invaded next.

"King Edmund! The Lone Islands Infantry have taken the main city and the Duke is seeking permission to surrender Galma and fall back to Narnia."

"What?" gasped Edmund, "They've taken the capital?"

"They have, Sire."

As Edmund looked out over the battlefield of the sea and heard the cries of battle on land behind him, he drew his sword. He could see his fleet that had already been shattered by a defeat before this battle, was about to suffer another one. Though they would fight till the death if he asked them to, he could sense the inevitability of defeat. Nothing would be gained from fighting this battle to the last man. Galma was lost.

With an angry cry, Edmund thrust his sword through the flagpole that carried the Narnian and Galma flags. The sight of the flags falling would be the signal that defeat was theirs. The battle was lost.

"Signal the retreat." said a devastated Edmund, "Inform all able ships to fall back to Narnia. Summon the Duke to me. Gryphon wings will hold here until the last of our ships and soldiers have retreated. I will not retreat until the last of ours have."

Though retreat had been ordered, Edmund held his sword aloft and prepared to join the battle on land. Before Galma was to fall, he would be certain that the Lone Islanders would pay for their victory with their blood.

_**SUFFER THE GENTLE**_

"I told you I would have you, Queen Susan."

Susan's groggy eyes fluttered open, with a dull ache pounding in her head. She found herself bound to a bed with her wrists tied above her head. Her legs were bound to the end posts and her clothes were not as she last remembered.

She could remember broken images of the past few days. She knew she had been kidnapped by the Calormen and taken aboard their ships. She had glimpsed their fleet of transport ships that carried their army that would invade Narnia. She took solace in the fact that she could not be too far from Narnia as the Calormen Army were readying their invasion.

Susan scowled in horror as Rabadash sat down beside her with a lustful glint in his eye. She struggled as he dared to run his hand along her shin. The more she struggled, the more a smirk would widen across his face.

"Take your hands off me!" Susan yelled, as his hand continued to linger on her skin, "Get away from me, you foul filth!"

Rabadash leaned down and dared to breathe in Susan's scent. He lavished her cheek with his tongue, as she cried bitter and furious tears. As he dared to turn his lips closer to hers, she thrust her head up and bit him so hard she drew blood. Rabadash pulled away with a scream of pain, before he back handed Susan across the face.

"We will be married under Calormene law and then I will have my way with you, whether you like it or not. You will have my child and I will have Narnia by right, as well as force."

"I will not!" Susan spat as she still smarted from Rabadash's blow, "I am already with child! And it sure as hell isn't yours!"

"I see that already. That is most unfortunate …"

_**TO SAVE HIS PROMISED ONE, TO SAVE THEIR FUTURE**_

Beneath the ships of Calormen and her army, under the swift lead of mermaids, Orrin and Mr. Beaver made their daring rescue attempt. They had swum deep beneath the sea with the mermaids filtering breath to Orrin as necessary. Mr. Beaver was far more capable underwater than Orrin, but the Shian Prince did his best not to slow up the trip.

Though many plans for rescue had entered his mind, with force of numbers being Lucy's preferred option, Orrin had instead chosen for stealthy infiltration. It had been a surreal experience for the Shian, being led underwater for so long with the mermaids. It was not unlike being introduced to a new world. A world that was both fascinating and frightening at once. The deep dark depths of the sea provided adequate cover to slip right beneath the Calormen ships and straight to the Tisroc's ship. It was here he'd been reliably informed by a robin that Susan was being held.

As he emerged from the water with his first gasp of air in what seemed an age, Orrin lifted Mr. Beaver onto the anchor chain. Under cover of night, Orrin bid the mermaids his thanks and followed Mr. Beaver up the chain. The nature of the infiltration meant his traditional armor could not be worn. Instead, he wore simple cloth garments, with little to no weapons. His armor and weapons had been sealed in an airtight bag that was strapped to his back.

When they finally reached the deck, Orrin's bare feet padded along behind Mr. Beaver. They moved in shadow until they found a position near the mast where Orrin could change into his armor. He ripped off his sagging wet shirt, but did not adorn his armor. The noise of the clanging chain mail against chest plates was drawing attention. Instead, he drew his two swords from the bag and decided to proceed without his armor.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Beaver whispered, "There's a lot of them between us and Queen Susan."

"I am certain." Orrin said as only thin cloth shorts adorned his body, "Quickly, Mr. Beaver. Let us proceed."

Mr. Beaver led the way while Orrin padded quietly behind him. As they reached the main passage to the heart of the ship, Mr. Beaver ran ahead in search of Susan. For a few tense moments, Orrin waited anxiously for his loyal companion to return and feared for the beaver's safety.

"Found her!" exclaimed Mr. Beaver as he popped back into sight, "There's about six of those blighters between us and her. Think you can manage?"

Orrin nodded and quickly followed behind the beaver. As they reached the innards of the ship, he found that most of the inhabitants were asleep. Yet the many guards on duty were something he would inevitably have to deal with. Finally, they reached a point where they would no longer be able to use stealth alone. Two guards stood watch at the passage that led to the royal housing inside the ship. As he knew both the new Tisroc and Prince Rabadash was on board, Orrin was tempted to try and kill them both before he left the ship. For he knew that both the Tisroc and Prince Rabadash were behind Susan's abduction. Yet as much as he fancied vengeance, his main focus was on Susan and his unborn child.

Before the guards knew what was happening, Orrin emerged from the shadows, a chiseled physique of muscle guiding his two swords. Before the guards could even scream or draw their weapons, they were dead on the ground. Mr. Beaver did his best to drag them into the shadows as Orrin proceeded down the passage and closer to Susan.

Though he expected to find four guards, there were indeed six. Though he was confident in his own ability, he wasn't certain he could dispatch them all without either of them raising the alarm for help. He ran with his swords drawn, his bare feet making little noise. As he reached the end of the passage he kicked off the wall and hurled himself into the air and landed behind two of the guards. With a deadly slice, they were cut in half.

The last four guards were on him and he met them with both his swords. These guards were much more able than he had hoped, and surrounded him quickly. Before he realized what was happening, Mr. Beaver leaped out of nowhere and clawed at one of the guards. It was enough of a distraction for Orrin to capitalize and he ran his swords through the same guard.

As Mr. Beaver provided distraction, Orrin made short work of two more guards, though the last proved much more problematic. As Orrin had dispatched the previous two guards, the last guard had successfully slashed at Orrin's bare back. Though the Shian grimaced in pain, he did not falter. He turned his attention to the last guard, but unfortunately could not stop him before he rang the bells of alarm. He did however; stop him in the end with one well aimed strike that pierced the guard's heart.

Orrin burst into the adjoining room to find Susan tied to the bed. Her face was bruised and he could see she'd been subject to Rabadash's cruel hospitality. He did his very best to quell his anger before he realized there were two more guards inside the room. The sight of his tortured wife drew anger from deep within him. As the guards came at him with their scimitars drawn, he threw both his swords at them and sent them flying backwards only to be impaled against the wall.

"Orrin …" Susan cried as she sensed his presence, "Orrin?"

"It is alright, Promised One." said a tearful Orrin, "We have come for you. You are safe."

"Orrin …" Susan cried with tears that would not quit, "Orrin …"

"What is it, my gentle love?"

A clearly upset Orrin quickly removed Susan from her bounds and lifted her into his arms. He paused to place the sweetest kiss of relief upon her temple. Mr. Beaver motioned for them to hurry before more guards came. As he ran along the passage with Susan in his arms, she continued moaning and crying incoherently. By the lion's grace they made it to the deck without interruption. As they made their way to the anchor chain, Orrin looked down to see the mermaids waiting for them.

"We are safe, Susan. Everything will be fine. I will not fail you again."

"Orrin …" Susan cried again, sobs racking her, "Orrin …"

"What is it?"

"Our baby …"

Though Orrin tried to focus himself on Susan's words, he was too busy trying to carry her down the chain link. She barely had enough strength to hold onto his back as they made a rapid descent toward the ocean. Yet when they reached the safety of the sea, with mermaids waiting anxiously to rush them to safety, Orrin quickly realized the depth of despair in Susan's eyes.

"The baby …"

"The baby will be fine." reassured Orrin, "We must go."

"Our baby is gone, Orrin. I'm so sorry. He hurt me. I couldn't stop him. I tried … I tried …"

Though Susan continued to sob with broken words and pleas of forgiveness, Orrin could hear none of it. His mind was awash in what she had initially told him. Because of Rabadash's cruelty, Susan had lost the baby? Orrin could not believe it. He refused to believe it. Yet Susan's shattered state and her desperate cries were bitter confirmation. His body tensed with both disbelief and utter rage at both his wife's mistreatment and the loss of their child.

Without saying a word, Orrin handed Susan over to the mermaids. Though Susan was still upset, she realized that she had been separated from her husband. As Orrin held onto the chain link, she looked back at him with utter fear in her eyes.

"Orrin?" Susan cried, "Orrin, what are you doing?"

Orrin did not answer Susan. As she hovered in the water with the mermaids waiting for Orrin's command to depart, her eyes pleaded with him not to leave her. Though he hated defying her, the Shian in him could not let such a grave crime go without answer.

"Mr. Beaver, please continue without me." said an Orrin who could barely contain his anguish.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing?" asked a flabbergasted Mr. Beaver, "We're home free! What are we waiting for?"

"Orrin?" gasped Susan, "Orrin please!"

"Forgive me, Susan." cried an unusually emotional Orrin, "Forgive me for failing you and our child. Please forgive me, Promised One."

"No, Orrin!" yelled Susan, "No!"

"Take her!" Orrin yelled, before the mermaids pulled a struggling Susan and Mr. Beaver beneath the surface.

_**VENGEANCE REIGNS**_

Deep within the confines of his ship, Prince Rabadash was furious with news that Susan had been rescued. He stood before his father the Tisroc, demanding permission to begin the invasion of Narnia in retaliation. The new Tisroc was almost a spitting image of the last one, with the same cruel smile and deceptive veneer.

"You should have kept a better watch over your prize, Rabadash." taunted the Tisroc, "We will wait for the morning to begin dispatching our armies to land. In the meantime, entertain yourself with Prince Lash's execution. You should've killed him long ago, Rabadash. If anyone were to discover he still lived, they might contest my claim to be Tisroc."

With a cruel smile, Rabadash signaled for Prince Lash to be brought before him. The young Prince was dragged in by a chain around his neck, with only eight of the Tash Elite to bare witness to his existence. Lash was bound by the arms and his body mottled with bruises and whipping scars. Though his father was a despot, Lash was the complete opposite. He had opposed the war vocally and upon learning of his father's death, was anxious to take his place as the rightful Tisroc. However, Rabadash had falsified evidence of Lash's death, and instead imprisoned him to be his tortured slave whenever he saw fit.

"Your suffering ends today, Lash. I have anger that needs an outlet for my future wife has been temporarily taken from my grasp."

Lash fell back in agony as Rabadash smashed his fist into the young prince's head. He followed this up with a steady onslaught of punishing kicks that shattered Lash's ribs. Rabadash exacted his sadistic anger on the helpless young prince while the Tisroc and the Tash Elite watched on.

Rabadash was distracted by the sound of commotion outside the chamber doors. The sound of swords clashing mixed with the sound of death cries. He interrupted his beating of Lash, but not before kicking the prince stiffly in the back. Lash cried out and struggled to crawl away before the chamber doors burst open.

At the open doors stood the bloodied half naked frame of Prince Orrin, once again the last of the Shian. With a steely look of rage, Orrin stepped into the room, pausing only to throw down a dead soldier who lingered on his sword.

"We meet again, Son of Shian." Rabadash taunted, "How is my future wife?"

Orrin did not dignify Rabadash with a response, such was the intensity of his rage. Instead he stepped forward as Tash Elite circled him. Rabadash glared at Orrin, but the Shian's deadly intent caused the Calormene Prince to gulp nervously.

"Kill him!" yelled Rabadash.

The Tash Elite drew their scimitars and rushed Orrin. The Shian Prince stood defiantly, his simmering anger fixing him to the ground as Tash Elite surrounded him. Orrin met their attacks without taking his eyes from Rabadash. He let out an angry growl as he used his two long swords to devastating effect against eight scimitars.

Like a well tuned dance, the clash of sword and scimitar played out with the Tash Elite being unable to pin Orrin down. Though he avoided most of their strikes, Orrin's lack of armor was evident in the many slight slash marks that covered his back and chest.

Rabadash growled with anticipation, "Finish him!"

"Finish this!" yelled Orrin as he spun around with both swords cutting a deadly circle.

To Rabadash's great horror, four of his Tash Elite lay dead on the ground, with two more wounded. He screamed out as Orrin threw one of his swords through the air at him. He just barely ducked in time before the sword flew past his head. As he breathed a sigh in relief, he turned around and realized the sword had missed him, but went straight through his father's head.

"And you thought I missed." Orrin spat with venom in his voice, "I'm just saving you for last."

Running toward Rabadash, Orrin hand sprung off his free hand and landed in front of him. He forced Rabadash into the duel as the last four Tash Elite came at him. He jumped in and around the four Tash Elite, with only one sword to aid him. He rolled to the ground and swung his sword out, cutting two of the Tash Elite down by the legs. As he rolled up, he ran at a nearby column and kicked back off it. The last two Tash Elite managed to dodge his airborne attack. As he landed on the ground, Orrin's last sword was knocked out by an ambushing Rabadash.

The last two Tash Elite came at Orrin with their scimitars. With no weapon or armor, Orrin was forced to evade them with his speed and agility. Seeing the smug look on Rabadash's face reminded Orrin of just why he was here and resurfaced the utter rage within him. Just as the two Tash Elite came at him with their scimitars, Orrin surprised them by stepping forward instead of back. Quick as lightning, he chopped his hands at their throats with enough force to shatter their windpipe. Before they could grasp their necks, he thrust his elbows as both their noses and they fell crumpled to the floor.

With the last of the Tash Elite dead, Orrin slowly raised his eyes to meet Rabadash's. Rabadash dropped his sword and slowly stepped backwards as he surveyed the carnage around him. Orrin stepped slowly toward him, rage fueling his eyes as his fists clenched in anger. Besides Orrin, only Prince Lash and Rabadash now lived.

"I am unarmed!" Rabadash pleaded as he stepped backwards, "You wouldn't kill an unarmed man, would you?"

"My wife was unarmed. Our child was unarmed." Orrin said with heavy breaths as he slowly drew closer to his prey, "Yet you saw fit to lay your hands on them!"

"I beg your mercy!"

Orrin stopped to pick up one of his swords and a scimitar. As Rabadash stepped back in fear, Orrin tossed the scimitar at him. Instinctively, Rabadash grabbed the scimitar before he realized what a mistake it was.

"You're armed now."

Those were the last words Rabadash heard before Orrin lunged at him. Though he staged an able defense, he was powerless against a raging Shian. In three deft steps, Rabadash lost his sword, his arms, and finally his head.

As Orrin stood over a dead Rabadash, he finally breathed out his anguish. Tears of shame and grief began streaming down his face. He let out an angry cry at the air and shuddered as the wounds he'd denied began bearing down on his body. He was shaken from his grief by the sound of Prince Lash moaning in pain.

Still driven with anger, Orrin stepped toward Lash with his sword ready to run through the young prince. Orrin found himself breathing hard as the young Calormene cowered in fear. He soon gained control of his rage and brought his sword crashing down on the chains that bound Lash.

The room was suddenly rushed with regular soldiers who quickly charged at Orrin. Orrin readied his sword, prepared to go down with a fight now that his goal had been accomplished. The soldiers were stopped by a cry from Lash;

"Stop! Leave him be!"

The soldiers soon realized who they were looking at. Prince Lash, the true heir to be Tisroc, whom they believed was dead. He stood painfully to his feet and turned to Orrin with surprising dignity.

"You have killed the true enemies of Calormen and perhaps earned yourself some justice in the process."

"I did not come for justice." Orrin said with cold eyes, "I came for vengeance. I came for rage. I came for nothing noble except to see life fade from the eyes of those who sought to harm my Susan. If you truly believe I have slain your enemy, then perhaps you will see fit to end this war with Narnia."

"As rightful Tisroc, I will declare hostilities with Narnia ended." said Lash, "There is much work to be done in Tashbaan. Much rebuilding. I thank you for saving me and I hope, my empire. I will have a formal declaration written up for you to take back to Cair Paravel with an offering of my sincere apologies. Perhaps when I have tended to business in Tashbaan, we can begin rebuilding relations between our people."

_**A LOVE THAT HEALS**_

On the eastern shores of Narnia, Edmund stared out at the ocean. He had failed to defend the eastern seas. Terebinthia and Galma had both fallen. Thousands upon thousands had lost their lives in battles that he commanded. His guilt was equaled only by his grief. Now he would have to prepare Narnia for the invasion that would come.

He took solace in the fact that most of the civilian populations of Terebinthia and Galma had been safely evacuated to Narnia. As long as Narnia stood strong against their enemies, there was hope for all. Yet try as he might to rid himself of his guilt, his defeated tears would not leave him.

His return to Cair Paravel had not been triumphant at all. To make matters infinitely worse, he learned that Susan had been kidnapped though she was safely home now thanks to her husband and Mr. Beaver. Unfortunately, she had lost her baby, just as Edmund feared would possibly happen. The four siblings would never have children just as the seers had foretold. He could barely stand to see the grief in Susan's eyes. A grief compounded by the disappearance of her husband and his brother in law, Prince Orrin.

As he ventured back into the castle, where Lucy had returned from the base camp of her army, he spotted Susan standing on her balcony. Though her body was had healed somewhat after Lucy insisted her cordial be used, Susan's spirit was hollow. She stared up at the moon with an almost vacant resignation in her eyes. Edmund quickly made his way through the castle and up to Susan's chambers. He could not bear to see her like this.

"Su?" Edmund said softly as he entered her chambers.

He had comforted her many times since their reunion, but he knew he could not ease her pain. Though his love for her was pure and unyielding, it was not the love she needed to heal. He was not the man to tend her broken heart.

Edmund said no words and neither did Susan. Instead he held her as she breathed silently into his chest. He'd grown far taller than her in the last few years, but she would always be his big sister. She was the one who watched over he and Lucy, but right now she needed him to watch over her.

"If we had a girl, we would've named her Eris." Susan whispered with a hollow drawl, "Such a beautiful name."

"You can try again, Su. I'm sorry, I know that is a heartless thing to say right now."

"I understand, Edmund. I know what you meant. Thank you. But … I fear that this is exactly what the seers said would happen."

"This was not the seers or any prophecy." Edmund said as he looked Susan in the eye, "It was _him_. _Him_ and his bloody servants. That bastard Rabadash and his wretched father. If it wasn't for them, none of this would have happened. But when this war is over, you will try again and you will have your child. Fates are what we make them, Su. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Peter told me that, and I believe them."

"Oh …" laughed Susan, surprising Edmund, "That reminds me. Peter Doubt-bucket. Orrin made a joke. He said if we had a boy we should call him Peter since you two will not have children of your own. And then he suggested Peter Doubt-bucket just so you wouldn't feel unloved by us. So we were thinking Peter Edmund. It sounds strange at first, but I think it would've been lovely."

"Oh, Su …" sighed Edmund, "I am so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"This isn't your fault. It's _his_ fault. I hope Peter sends him back to the hell he came from. He took my baby …" Susan cried as tears filled her eyes.

Edmund was about to respond when he heard a strange assortment of cheers and serious voices coming from the throne room. He looked over Susan's balcony to the level below that contained the throne room. He could not make out the source of the disturbance and decided to investigate. Susan feigned a small smile at him before her eyes returned to the dark despair that looked up at the moon.

When he reached the passageway, he quickly realized what had taken place. It was none other than his lost brother in law, Orrin. Edmund wasn't sure whether to smile with relief or be somber with grief. In the end, he chose the middle ground. Yet as soon as Orrin realized Edmund was standing outside his and Susan's chambers, his eyes went wide with surprise. He approached Edmund with the typically formal poise that was expected from a Shian. Orrin immediately fell to one knee before Edmund and lowered his head.

"King Edmund, it has been a great deal of time. It is a privilege to see you again, Sire."

"Not now, Orrin." Edmund said in a surprisingly dismissive tone, "I appreciate your formality and respect, but really, I will not have it now. Stand up and greet me as a brother.

Orrin stood slowly to his feet, and Edmund quickly realized why the Shian chose to be so formal. It was merely a shield to mask his grief. His eyes would not meet Edmund's as the tears that fell from his cheeks were steady but silent.

Edmund greeted Orrin with a sincere hug and for the briefest moment, Orrin reciprocated the gesture. He even felt a shudder in the Shian's voice. Something Edmund had never been privy to, save for Eris's death. Edmund patted Orrin's back as the two continued to wordlessly express their condolences and their joy at seeing the other safe.

"It is good to see you, Orrin. I am sorry for your loss. I truly am."

"Thank you, Si… Edmund." Orrin said with a small nod, before he stepped back.

Orrin's shoulders were slack with informality which pleased Edmund. He had no desire to speak formally with Orrin, which was usually the case. He gave the Shian a few moments to compose himself before he spoke again.

"I think someone is very much in need of your presence, Orrin."

"I know." Orrin said with a guilty shake of his head, "I did not intend to take this long. I'm afraid I have committed a great crime."

"What?"

"In my grief at losing our child and seeing Susan's tortured body, I exacted the Shian right of vengeance. It is an old right that is redundant. And it is a right not worthy of Narnia. There was no justice in my actions. I killed many … simply to quell my rage and exact revenge. There was no honor. No justice. I have killed far too much in my lifetime, but I …"

"What happened?" asked a surprised Edmund, "Please tell me."

"I killed Rabadash. I killed the Tisroc. I killed their guards. I killed their Tash Elite. I killed them all. And all for rage." said a bitter Orrin, "It was not right. Guilty as they were, I … cannot excuse it. However, Prince Lash has been restored to his rightful place as Tisroc. Prince L… Tisroc Lash has ordered an end to hostilities. He is returning to Tashbaan to begin repairing his empire from within. He has however, pledged his forces that were intended to fight us. He has instructed them to help defend Narnia against the Lone Island invasion."

Edmund's eyes went wide with disbelief and hope, "Calormen has ended hostilities with Narnia? Their ships will aid ours?"

"Yes, Sire … I mean, yes, Edmund. I have also just handed the formal declaration over to Queen Lucy."

"Orrin, that is wonderful!"

"It is perhaps a … unique benefit of my actions. Nonetheless my actions were inexcusable. As a consequence of my behavior and dishonoring my name and that of my wife, and that of Narnia to whom I have pledge my allegiance, I formally renounce my title and position as Master Knight of the Order of Justice. And I apologize … profusely …" Orrin said with tears of shame and confusion in his eyes, "I apologize profusely for my actions and for shaming those who have showed so much faith in me."

"Orrin …" said Edmund sympathetically, "You need not punish yourself."

"I am no longer fit to serve on the Order of Justice or to carry the title of knight. I'm afraid my decision has been made. Please forgive me. And please excuse me. I must show my face to my wife and beg her forgiveness for failing her and our child."

Edmund's heart broke for his Shian brother in law. He watched on silently as a clearly devastated Orrin made his way into his chambers to greet his wife. Edmund could not help but stand and watch as Orrin began to sob as he stood at the doorway. He bowed ever so slightly to Susan with shame, apology and misplaced formality. The Shian waited for Susan to make some sort of movement to either accept him or admonish him.

No words were exchanged as Edmund watched on. The normally proud Shian seemed anything but as he and Susan embraced in a tear filled hug and he cried out. Edmund knew this was probably the first time they'd been able to begin dealing with their grief since Orrin had rescued Susan. Though he felt incredibly mournful for his Shian brother, he took comfort in the fact that he and Susan were together at least. Maybe now they could begin healing each other's wounds.

Finally their hug turned into a deep wordless exchange as Orrin raised Susan's eyes to meet his. Edmund smiled as the couple held each other and Orrin began placing sweet, gentle kisses on Susan's lips as if speaking an affirmation of his love for her. Susan shed her own tears with her husband, but Edmund knew somehow they would survive because they had each other.

Edmund quietly closed the door to Susan and Orrin's chambers, feeling rather emotional himself. He wished that he too could have what Susan and Orrin had right now. They had each other. As much as Edmund wanted to try and make his way north to Peter, he knew he could not. Susan had fulfilled her responsibilities to the south, but it was Edmund's responsibility to defend the east. He had failed, and therefore he could not leave until the Lone Islanders were repelled. Until then, he could only hope that Peter was faring better than he had.

Edmund found himself reaching for the note that Peter had given him. He made his way to their chambers and sat down on their bed. Though it had been a great many months since they'd last shared it together, Edmund could still see Peter lying on it. Perhaps even smiling up at him. That image brought steady tears to Edmund's eyes as he read Peter's note again. That one line in particular that emphasized Peter's love for him.

'I am, because you are.'

Edmund kissed the note and his tears fell across. He held it against his face, knowing that Peter himself had touched it. His heart ached for his Peter as he thought over the meaning of the note.

"Peter, we _are_ because of each other." sobbed a lovesick Edmund, "I love you, Peter. I love you."

_**MEMOIRS OF A KING**_

On the eve of his impending battle with Lejious and his hitherto unstoppable army, Peter found himself taking solace in the quiet of night. The night air was like the calm before the storm that dawn would bring. His heart lingered with thoughts of far happier times than those the world endured now. War plagued all corners of the world, and finally he would play what potentially could be the most pivotal role. He had an opportunity to face and destroy _Lejious_, the _one who is many_. Yet tonight he thought nothing of war or battle. He took what could possibly be his last moments of solace should he fail and die in the coming battle.

His thoughts lingered to his sisters. He feared that Lucy would somehow lose her innocent smile in these dark times. He grieved for the niece or nephew he would never know, for he had learned of Susan's loss due to the now dead Prince Rabadash. His heart went out to her, as he couldn't possibly imagine her grief.

He thought of his loyal Narnian. He thought of the Beavers and Mr. Tumnus. He thought of all the creatures who made his life such a joy. He felt tears tinge his cheeks at the memory of grand balls, sipping tea and frolicking picnics that were positively heaven compared to today's dark days. How much he longed for his Narnia to return to a time without war.

Finally, his thoughts lingered to Edmund. Time had distanced them physically, but their love was as strong today as it had been the day they were married. Peter had almost lost count of the many months that had passed since they were joined in marriage. For him, it did not matter how long they were married, because their love could not be defined by time.

Once again he stared at the parchment drawing of his love and soul mate, King Edmund the Just. He traced the lines and closed his eyes, the memory of his husband's face etched into his mind. He opened his eyes and pulled a quill from his bag and a blank parchment sheet. He knew that the battle that awaited him could end his life. He did not wish to leave this world without leaving some kind of record of his life and what made him _Peter_.

He scrawled his name and began making random notes of thoughts that would pop into his head. Though he tried his best to be coherent, he found his thoughts to be rather mixed and surprisingly upbeat. For someone who faced possible death, Peter was surprisingly pragmatic.

_'I have lived a wondrous and magical life. It is a life that I have been blessed to have had. My name is Peter Pevensie. On this eve before we brave and many Narnian prepare to fight for those we love. I take this opportunity to write down my last thoughts. I do not fear death. I fear failing in life. I have been given the awesome responsibility of High King of Narnia. I feared this duty was greater than my ability to fulfill it. I have made mistakes, but I believe my heart has always been true. I am grateful to have served my beloved Narnia. I ride gladly in her defense. My greatest hope is that somehow this battle will turn a tide and the golden days of my beloved country will return._

_My crown is not for glory, but for love. Love of those I serve and who serve me in return. If anyone reads this and doubts their calling and lot in life, they need only ask themselves one thing. When they prepare for sleep at night, do they do so with a clear conscience and a restful heart? Do they find joy in the simply every day moments that fill their lives? Do they know love and give love in return? That is the greatest gift this world can offer. If you have this, you have more than you can possibly imagine._

_To my Doubt-bucket. I do not wish to write you anything, for I believe I have said everything that could ever make you understand the depth of my love for you. I do however wish to tell you that I am not afraid. I have no regrets. I lived and loved, and I have been fortunate enough to be loved in return. I could ask for no greater gift. I am happy, Edmund. I truly am. It is because of this that I can lead our loyal into battle with no fear for my own fate. I will give my all, and I shall make you all proud.'_

Peter continued on, feeling as though he could write an entire tome. He wondered if this was indeed a last rites or whether he would one day add to these thoughts. He signed his declaration and sealed it with his official stamp. With a content smile he put it aside and ventured out of his tent.

As he always had since the march began, he looked up at the stars above and smiled at the thought of his love. No matter what happened, he had loved and been loved in return. For him, come what may, that was enough.

"I love you, Doubt-bucket."

_**THE BATTLE BEGINS**_

Finally, after marching for what seemed an age since they'd last seen Narnia, Peter had finally led his army to their destination. Lejious, the one who is many, and the bane of the world, stood in the center of the battlefield with his awe inspiring army.

Never in his life had Peter seen such a sight. Hundreds of thousands, Peter believed it was an even great number than that. Though Peter had mustered the largest army in Narnian history, Lejious's army seemed infinitely larger. Many of Lejious's army were fallen, and they were the ones Peter feared most. In the past, he had a fallen army fight for him, the Fallen Army of Beruna in fact. An army led by the fallen king himself, Edmund the Just. That time however, the fallen army fought for Peter and proved a turning point in the war against Jadis and the nameless evil at Cair Paravel. This time, he fought against a fallen army. A fallen army who were fulfilling the long prophesied balance. One army fought for light, this army fought for darkness.

In a battlefield in the wildlands of the north, Peter's army were lined up and ready for battle. He scoured the distant sight of his enemies, wondering whether he had chosen the right strategy to face them. His main concern was Lejious. He believed if Lejious could be defeated then somehow the fallen army at least would break away, their bind to him undone.

"_I warned you, Peter Pevensie_." Lejious's voice said in Peter's mind, "_You should have joined me when the offer was made. I warned you of the consequences and made true on my threats. Your sister's child, your husband's defense of Galma. Both were failures because you defied me. Now you will feel the force of my army and I will leave you with the knowledge that I will raze every town, house, and city in Narnia when I am done with you. This world will burn because of you._"

Peter ignored the taunts of his powerful nemesis. He did not delude himself with notions of an easy victory, but he had enough faith in himself and those who followed him to know that victory was always possible. Their cause was just, their intentions noble. For Peter, that was half the battle won already.

"I have said myself that numbers do not win a battle." Oreius said with his typical stoicism, "Yet I believe today I would echo your sentiments in saying that they most certainly would help."

"They certainly would, Old friend. Once more unto the breach?"

"_Come to me, Peter. I await you_."

On behalf of his centaurs, fauns, satyrs, dryads, leopards, bears, giants, and all manner of talking and mystical creatures, Peter raised his sword high into the air. Against an equally assorted group of creatures, foul, mute, mystical, and talking alike, whose allegiance was to him, the one who is many, Peter raised his sword high into the air. In the name of Narnia, Aslan, and all who stood for virtue and freedom, Peter raised his sword high into the air. For the sake of love, Peter raised his sword high into the air. When Peter raised that sword high into the air, he did so with one clear purpose in mind.

Victory.

"_For Narnia! For Aslan! For Freedom!_"

**- TO BE CONTINUED -  
'Love Will Fall'**

Orrin does his best to mend Susan's broken heart as Susan makes a surprising decision. Edmund prepares to defend Cair Paravel from the Lone Islanders. Peter meets Lejious in battle.

* * *

A/N: Pretty violent and full on chapter. Edmund took part in a battle that I wish I could see on a screen. But alas, all I do is write, so I do my best. Orrin went major badass in this episode for good reason. So one prophecy has been held up.No Sons of Adam or Daughters of Eve will bear children in Narnia. Susan lost her baby and Orrin got major badass on some really nasty Calormen. Very sad. However, his actions were somewhat unbecoming and therefore he has withdrawn from any official duties and place in Narnia. Edmund got some major ass whooping in Galma in a huge seat battle and now the Eastern Seas have been lost. Peter's battle is about to begin. I know this chapter and the recent chappies have been heavy on the Susan/Orrin, but pretty soon you'll see it's all for a reason and it serves/will servethe main storyline which as you all know is Peter/Edmund. But I think they've become something of their own story as well. Which is good. But yeah, expect the focus to shift back to Peter/Ed pretty dramatically and pretty soon. The final arc is about to begin. You'll know when this story is about to wrap up. And it isn't just yet. Either way, I hope you enjoy the story. Don't shoot me if the title for the next chapter changes. I'm still writing, so the whole Love Will Fall storyline might get pushed back one chapter. We'll see. Reviews make me feel good. If you enjoy the story, please review and tell me what you like! Thanks for reading. 


	25. V3E8: Love Will Fall, Part 1

_**JUST AND MAGNIFICENT  
**Volume 3: The Price We Pay For Love_

**_3.8: Love Will Fall - Part 1_**

_Most of Volume 3 of Just and Magnificent takes place in the 3-6years after the events of the movie. It is the **last** of three volumes. It is AU and if you haven't figured out, contains slash and incest. Hopefully you find it handled in a way that is as pure as possible.  
**Summary:** _Orrin does his best to mend Susan's broken heart as Susan makes a surprising decision. Edmund prepares to defend Cair Paravel from the Lone Islanders. Peter meets Lejious in battle.  
_**Warnings:** Slash, Incest, Love, Romance, Adventure, Mystery, Action.  
**Disclaimer:** Only characters that are mine are the Pretty Eyes People from Shian! And since they're all dead except Orrin, well I only own him now! All the rest belong to that master of awesomeness, C.S. Lewis  
**A/N**: This chapter will either be 2 or 3 parts long. Probably three._

**_JUST AND MAGNIFICENT 3.8 LOVE WILL FALL, PART 1_**

_**THE COMFORT OF LOVE**_

Susan clung to Orrin with a fierceness in her grip. The married couple lay in their bed with Orrin watching dutifully over his sleeping wife. Even in her sleep she clung to him for fear he would leave her. They had endured perhaps the darkest period in their marriage so far, but Orrin had done his very best to soothe Susan's fragmented heart. His love for her was nothing less than all encompassing. He could not imagine a life without her in it, nor did he wish to entertain the thought of living without her. She was his life now.

His guilt was still heavy in his heart. He still blamed himself for her kidnapping, though Susan had refused him any blame. He did not speak of his guilt out loud, for he did not seek his wife's forgiveness and did not wish to upset her by reminding her of it. Instead he focused himself on her needs and her wellbeing.

Susan slid her hand along his waist and around to his back as she moaned softly in her sleep. She pulled herself closer into Orrin's secure embrace and buried her head in his chest. He smiled weakly to himself before placing a tender kiss upon the top of her head.

"Orrin?" Susan mumbled groggily, "You cannot sleep, my love?"

"I do not require sleep."

"Yes you do." Susan said with a gentle sigh, before she shuffled up so her face lay on the pillow next to his.

"You are beautiful, Promised One." Orrin said with a soft voice, his fingers tracing the curve of Susan's cheek, "I am fortunate to have you."

"I am fortunate to have you. Without you, I could not have survived this ordeal. You saved my life and you saved my heart." said an emotional Susan, "I love you so very much, Orrin. No matter what happens, I know all will be well because you are with me."

"Susan …"

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow I face the judgment of the order. They could imprison me for disgracing their dictum with my actions. If that happens … you should seek … to be free of me. I am no good a husband if I am in jail."

"That will never happen. I will not let it happen. This whole proceeding is ridiculous." Susan said with a fire raising in her voice, "You killed Rabadash and so you should have. They can't punish you for that. I don't care what bloody notion it offended in the Order of Justice's dictum. Edmund will not let you suffer any punishment. It's absolute rubbish that you stand the possibility of being punished in the first place. Is that why you cannot sleep?"

"I have shamed you, Susan. I have shamed our marriage. I have stained your good name with my thoughtless actions."

"You ended the war with Calormen. You punished that evil sadist who …" Susan said before her eyes filled with tears at the very thought of her lost child, "You killed him because he deserved to die. We were at war. You committed no crime. Anyone who dares to imply otherwise will feel my gentle hand across their foul lips."

Orrin silenced Susan with a firm and thorough kiss. It was a kiss born out of his appreciation of her dedication. A kiss born out of his deep affection and love for her. A kiss made to quell the growing unease he could sense in her voice.

He held her like the truly gentle queen that she was, and that she was and would only ever be for him. His lips caressed hers as her hands danced across his back. They had not made love since he had rescued her, as their minds and hearts were still too raw to commit such an act of love, and he did not seek to change that fact now. He only wished to soothe her, and soothe her he did.

"I love you, Susan." Orrin whispered as she melted beneath him, "I will always love you."

It was a promise he would never break. It was a promise he would hold till the day he died. And he as he softly soothed his wife back to sleep, he knew he that he was blessed to have her in his life. He would always put her needs above his own, no matter the cost. Such was the depth of his love. Such was the depth of his devotion.

_**LOVE WILL FALL**_

Edmund's sleep was uneasy and anxious. He knew at this very moment that his husband was fighting _him_ in the far north. Fighting the one who is many. Fighting _Lejious_. He could barely sleep for his anxiety would invade his dreams. He would dream of moments of himself and Peter together again, only to be shattered by the presence of Lejious. The dreams would quickly change to that of Lejious holding a lifeless Peter while taunting Edmund;

'_Love will fall_'

With a gasp, Edmund woke and sat up in the bed he was supposed to share with Peter. A bed they'd shared not nearly enough for his liking. Cold sweat ran down Edmund's chest as he tossed the sheets off himself. He shivered with the image of a dead Peter in his mind.

Yet he felt powerless to intercede. They all they had their duties to Narnia and Edmund had yet to fulfill his. All he could do was hope that somehow Peter would endure and perhaps even defeat Lejious. After all, Peter was high king and a magnificent one at that. He was Narnia's chosen leader. How could he be defeated?

Unable to sleep, Edmund began wandering the lonely corridors of Cair Paravel. The night was surprisingly warm as Edmund found himself standing in the middle of the central courtyard, where only the four siblings and their trusted few were free to enter. One of those trusted few stood in the center of the courtyard looking as troubled and restless as Edmund.

"Orrin?" Edmund said in surprise as he walked over to his brother in law.

"King Edmund." Orrin said with a nod, "Would you like to be alone?"

"Of course not. And it's Edmund already. This is 'informal' territory, remember?"

"Indeed, Edmund."

"How are you and Susan?" asked Edmund with a sympathetic tone, "She has been understandably quiet."

"She is doing her best. She is resting peacefully. I have tried my best to ease her pain."

"There is no one else capable of such a task, Orrin. And how are you?"

"Tomorrow I will face the Order of Justice and I am somewhat anxious. However, I will face it without fear of the outcome. I am more concerned with Susan's wellbeing. She is heartbroken at the loss of our child, as am I. All I can do is reassure her of my dedication. And what of you, Edmund? What keeps you awake this night?"

Edmund wasn't sure whether he wanted to reveal his inner demons to Orrin. He did not feel the need to burden his brother in law with his fears. Yet he could not expect Orrin to be so forthcoming with him without returning the favor. With a deep breath, Edmund began sharing his nightmares with Orrin.

"I cannot sleep because I dream of Peter. Aslan chose me to fight Le… _him_, because I was once fallen and so I still possess some abilities that allowed me to become the Rogue Warrior. I spent a year fighting and training and adventuring just so I could face him. And now … it is Peter who faces him. Every night I am taunted by the image of _him_ holding Peter lifeless and telling me that _love will fall_. Narnia will be lost without Peter. Yet I cannot leave to fly north to join him. I am bound here just as he is bound north."

"You fear Peter will die when he faces _him_?"

"I do."

"This is not heartening to hear." Orrin said with a serious tone, "Edmund … I know we do not speak of this often, but … can you please tell me, why did _he_ destroy my people?"

"Because he feared them. He would deceive you with lies of how it was simply time for your people to end. It wasn't. He destroyed them because they descended from the old days when King Frank still ruled Narnia. Your people, though they had forgotten much of their origin, were the ones responsible for destroying him in the first age. Just as Susan feared the prophecy that none of us would bear children, he fears the prophecy that the Shian would destroy him. He destroyed them to break the prophecy of his own destruction, and he destroyed them to add to his own strength. The nature of his evil is … frightening. He is the master of the dark power. Even now, he torments them. They will not be able to rest until he is destroyed … and they are set free. I did not tell you this because I saw no point in burdening you with the knowledge of things you cannot change."

Orrin seemed to digest everything Edmund had just told him, as if it was both a revelation, a burden, and a relief. He contemplated for a moment, his eyes casting off into the stars above while Edmund waited for him to speak. The Shian took a deep breath before he turned to Edmund with resignation on his face.

"Do you believe that … no matter how much you try to change fate, that somehow what was meant to be will always come to pass?"

"I like to believe what Peter says in that we make our own fates. It is what gives me strength that he will somehow prevail."

"I will take my leave of you, Edmund." said a somber Orrin, "I must return to my chambers so I can be with my wife and prepare for what awaits me in the morning."

"Till the morning, Orrin …"

_**FOR EVERY ACTION THERE IS A CONSEQUENCE**_

The large meeting hall of the Order of Justice was almost filled to the brim with attendees. Members of the Order of Justice at all levels sat in an emergency session called by the just king. Only the seats of those absent were empty, all of whom were in the far north fighting at this very moment. At the head of the hall behind the master table sat King Edmund, to his right, General Lero now occupied the slot left vacant by Prince Orrin, to his left, Mr. Beaver sat in for General Oreius. For a great deal of time, Orrin had sat at the head of the Order as Master Knight, due to Edmund's constant absence from Cair Paravel. Today however, he stood in the middle of the hall as the focus of the Order's attention. The usually proud Shian did not carry himself in his usual fashion. He had the stature of someone who carried a great shame.

"Prince Orrin has formally renounced his title of Master Knight of the Order of Justice." Edmund said, to a generally surprised response, "He believes his actions against Prince Rabadash and the former Tisroc of Calormen have brought dishonor upon himself, Queen Susan, the Order of Justice and all of Narnia. He believes his actions have violated the dictum of the Order of Justice. Our statute dictates that any who serve on the order, particularly those who carry a knighthood, are bound to the edicts and principles of which we pledged ourselves when we took the oath to serve in the Order of Justice. Therefore, before Prince Orrin is removed from the Order of Justice officially, he must state in his own words the reasons for his requested removal. The members of the order will then vote as to whether Prince Orrin will be discharged honorably or dishonorably. To dishonor the Order of Justice, particularly by such a high ranking member ... carries penalties. If any in the order choose to hold Prince Orrin accountable, then he will stand trial. The law is the law, but I will say, I will be extremely disappointed should anyone ... anyone at all motion a trial."

The room was hushed as Edmund's declaration was heard and absorbed. It was clear to everyone that Edmund was clearly disgusted with having to proceed with such a harsh treatment of his brother in law. It was like rubbing salt in the wound of a man who was already broken. Queen Susan had expressed her sheer anger at the proceedings taking place at all, but she had no say in the Order's business. That was strictly the proviso of King Edmund and it's mandate could only be overridden by High King Peter.

"Upon rescuing Queen Susan with Mr. Beaver, I was ... enraged by the sight of my wife's ... state. She had been brutalized by that m... by Prince Rabadash. Upon escorting her to the safety of the mermaid's, I was made aware of the fact that because of Prince Rabadash's treatment, our unborn child was lost to us." Orrin said with a stiff lip, "I ... reacted in a manner unbecoming of a Master Knight of this order. I exacted the Shian right of vengeance. I am Shian, but my pledge was to Narnia and this order, so my Shian rights had no precedence or justification. Had we not already been at war with Calormen at the time, my actions would have started one. I did not act for justice. I was simply enraged. I killed every guard I came into contact with. I killed every last member of the Tash Elite. I killed the Tisroc. I killed Prince Rabadash. I did so, not to defend myself, or in battle, but simply for rage. It is clearly stated in the order's dictum that to do so is a crime unto the order, if not Narnia. I acted without permission or endorsement from my superior, King Edmund, or even that of my wife. I have disgraced myself and the order with my actions. I have brought shame to my wife's name and our marriage. I stand here today ready to accept whatever punishment the order sees fit to distribute."

"What a load of bleedin' nonsense." said an enraged Mr. Beaver, "What the bloody hell is this! He killed those evil bastards and we're putting him on trial?"

"To serve in the Order of Justice carries great responsibilities and we are bound to the laws of the dictum. Orrin knows this." sighed Edmund, "I do not agree with it, but unfortunately this is how it must be. Prince Orrin has made his statement. Is there anyone here who wishes to see Orrin stand trial for his 'crimes', or do we all agree to let him leave without incident?"

Edmund barely looked around the room before he was already preparing to raise his hand to end the proceedings, yet to his utter surprise and rage, someone spoke out against Orrin. A dwarf named Likatrik who had just barely made the Order of Justice due to an even distribution system among the races. His allegiance had once been to Jadis, which angered many who believed he should not have been welcome in such an esteemed order.

"He said it himself!" the black haired dwarf said as he pointed his finger, "He has acted in a manner that is unbecoming of the Order of Justice. He acted like a vigilante. Were we not already at war with Calormen at the time, he would've surely started one. Not only that, but he acted not with justice, but with malice and rage. He must be held accountable. As Master Knight he more than anyone else should be bound to the dictum of the order. He must be made to stand trial."

"He didn't start a war, he ended one!" yelled Mr. Beaver, "Calormen has ended their war with us and pledged to defend Narnia against the Lone Islanders! None of that would've been possible were it not for Orrin."

"Semantics, Beaver. He has broken his oath and disgraced the order. He should stand trial and be punished for his crimes."

Mr. Beaver almost jumped out of his chair and for a moment the entire room believed he was going to cross the floor and claw the dwarf to death right then. Edmund calmed the feisty beaver before he glared at Likatrik. Orrin seemed unmoved by the dwarf, simply accepting whatever fate would be dealt to him. Edmund shook his head in disappointment, unable to shake how wrong this whole business felt to him. Yet he led the Order of Justice and he was responsible for upholding the strict dictum that all in the order were bound to.

"Prince Orrin will stand trial." said a desparing Edmund, "Prince Orrin, do you wish to take a recess before we begin?"

Orrin responded with a small shake of his head, but said nothing. He stood with his chin raised as high as he believed he could muster under the circumstances. He stood on display for everyone in attendance. His character, his honor, and his life was on trial. He had no wish to delay the proceedings for he knew Susan would be absolutely furious with Edmund, and Orrin had no desire to upset her or cause friction between the siblings. He knew that what was taking place was simply the way of things. He more than anyone believed in strict protocol and did not believe he was above it.

"Very well." nodded Edmund before he raised his hand, "Orrin has stated his case and cannot speak unless requested to do so by a member of the order. I will begin by stating that had I been present at the time of Susan's rescue, I would've had no hesitation in ordering the deaths of both Rabadash and his father. By removing them, Orrin returned Prince Lash to his rightful place as Tisroc and ended our war with the Calormen. He has commited no crime in my eyes."

"Yes, but you were not there, King Edmund!" Likatrik interceded, "And let us not forget that he murdered them. Enemies or not, he murdered them. He did not act in defense or in battle. He chose to execute them. As far as I'm concerned, he should be punished to the full extent of Narnian law. He should be executed!"

"I'll execute you myself you traitorous swine!" Mr. Beaver glared at Likatrik, "This is absolute rubbish. I can't believe this is happening. I have served with Prince Orrin and I would serve him again in a heartbeat. I saw Queen Susan when we rescued her. They deserved everything they bleedin' got. They were enemies of Narnia and they took the life of Orrin's child. Does anyone not understand what that would do to someone's thinking?"

"No one is debating their crimes, but that does not negate the Shian's crimes. He has disgraced the order."

"Without him, there wouldn't be a bleedin' order! While King Edmund was away, he was the Order of Justice. I have followed Prince Orrin and I would follow him again. He has fought for Narnia without hesitation. He killed the hag, Dalzell! He's saved my life countless times. He saved Queen Lucy's life and led her battalion through that damned Calormen to safety. Orrin is one of the most dec..."

"No one is questioning what Orrin has done for Narnia." Likatrik interrupted, "But tell me this. No matter what inspired him to act, the point of fact is; he acted. If anyone in this room can tell me that Orrin acted in accordance with Order of Justice's dictum, then I will rest my case. Putting all emotion and past deeds aside. Putting aside the positive outcome of his actions. Can anyone truly tell me that Prince Orrin's slaughter of Prince Rabadash, The former Tisroc, his Tash Elite, and many of his guards, was within the statutes or dictum of the order? Can anyone tell me that his actions were anything less than cold blooded murder?"

Though Mr. Beaver glared at Likatrik, no one spoke in opposition. The dwarf had made a sound statement. Though no one wanted to agree with him, he had only confirmed Orrin's own reasons for renouncing his title as Master Knight of the Order of Justice.

"If anyone else has anything to add, then let us vote. Those who believe Prince Orrin is not guilty of the crimes Likatrik has charged him with, please raise your hands."

Edmund was first to signal his not guilty vote along with Mr. Beaver, General Lero, Roan, Seeko, and almost half the room. Edmund hoped that would be enough.

"Those who believe Prince Orrin is guilty of crimes against the Order of Justice, please signal now."

To Edmund's great disappointment, the guilty votes outnumbered the not guilty by a margin of only two. There had been a great deal of abstentions, not to mention absent members who could not vote. Nevertheless, the votes had been cast and Edmund could not deny them.

"The not guilty vote has the majority." sighed a disappointed Edmund, "Prince Orrin ...in accordance with the Order of Justice's statute charter, you are hereby charged with breaking your oath and the dictum we serve by murdering Prince Rabadash and the Tisroc. The order has found you guilty of these crimes. Do you have anything to add?"

"No, Sire." Orrin nodded, "I do not."

"Prince Orrin, I ..." said a visibly uneasy Edmund, "I ... no, this is not right."

"We are not above the law!" Likatrik yelled, "He cannot be afforded special treatment simply because he is married to Queen Susan."

"He has done more for Narnia than you have done, you rancid little dwarf." snapped Edmund, "Nevertheless, we are not above the law. These crimes that you have been charged with are grave, Prince Orrin. They carry the harshest penalties available to the Order of Justice. However, the right of sentencing falls upon me. I reserve that right now, yet I must still accept the verdict that has been passed. Prince Orrin, for your crimes ... I sentence you to be stricken from the Order of Justice as you requested. However, your discharge will be dishonorable. Also, you will be stripped of your knighthood. You will be stripped of your rank in the armed forces. You will be stripped of your post and any official duties in the kingdom of Narnia. You are no longer authorized to serve Narnia in any capacity. You will be listed as a criminal and as such, you will no longer be free to travel within the walls of Cair Paravel unless you are escorted or in your chambers. This is my sentence. As a result of this sentence, you will no longer be able to serve as my first liege."

Orrin did his best to keep his chin up and meet Edmund's words with his eyes, but he was clearly effected by his punishment. He, more than anyone, knew the letter of the law. It had been his duty to know everything about the Order of Justice's statutes as well as their laws and those of Narnia as a whole. Because of this, he knew that Edmund had given him the most lenient punishment applicable to his crimes. Even so, for him to be stripped of his honor, his rank, and his right to serve Narnia in any capacity, was a worse fate than being jailed for the rest of his life. He would be on display as someone who had no honor, and for a Shian warrior, that was a fate worse than death. He knew in this one moment, that his marriage to Susan would be affected in more ways than anyone would realize. For his dishonor would bring their marriage into disrepute and shame her name simply for the fact she was married to him.

Most uncharacteristically, Orrin's face furrowed with shame and thinly veiled pain. Though many would view his punishment as mild, to him it was a death knell. His first thoughts were of Susan and how this would impact her and their marriage. He had brought shame upon them both today. His shame would linger to her and stain her good name. Orrin could not bear that thought.

"That's it?" glared Likatrik, "He must be exiled! He is not even from Narnia! At the very least he must be imprisoned for twenty years. He is a dangerous criminal. This is outrageous! He should not even be referred to as Prince! He is a prince of a dead race!"

Likatrik's final comment seemed to only compound the distress that Orrin tried desperately to mask. His eyebrows tensed in anguish at the reminder of just how much of a farce his title of prince and perhaps even his existence was. He was indeed the prince of a dead race. Now he was also a criminal and even worse, a man who had been publicly stripped of his honor. Yet in his moment of anguish, he found himself being defended by a stout little ally.

"Alright, that's it. I've had enough of you." said Mr. Beaver as he jumped over the table and ran at Likatrik.

No one seemed in a particular hurry to spare Likatrik from the might of Mr. Beaver's claws. It seemed ironic then that it was Prince Orrin who intercepted the beaver. No one else in the room was making a move to protect the dwarf, and all seemed surprised that Orrin had made such a move.

"I appreciate your loyalty, Mr. Beaver. Just as I have appreciated your friendship and serving with you. Please do not proceed with this course of action in my name. I have caused enough trouble." said Orrin as he feigned a smile.

"Prince Orrin, do you accept the sentence handed down to you?" asked Edmund as the room was filled with a silent murmur of shock at today's proceedings.

"Yes, Majesty."

"General Lero, you will assume the position vacated by Prince Orrin. Mr. Beaver, please … remove Narnia's colors and rank insignias from Prince Orrin."

Edmund clearly took no pleasure in making such an order, and could not bring his eyes to meet Orrin's. Orrin for his part, kept his chin up as he tore Narnia's colors from his Shian dress armor and handed the cloth to Mr. Beaver. He removed all rank insignias and handed them to the beaver, who was very much upset at being given such a task.

In one morning, Orrin had gone from one of the highest ranking subjects in Narnia, to that of a criminal. He was no longer Edmund's first liege, charged with serving and performing all duties in his stead. He was no longer Master Knight of the Order of Justice. He no longer even had the right to serve or fight for Narnia.

As Mr. Beaver took the last semblance of pride from Orrin's armor, the Shian Prince let slip one shamed tear in a moment of anguish. He held his chin up and met Edmund's remorseful gaze as Mr. Beaver silently stepped away from him.

"Prince Orrin … you are no longer authorized to stand in this hall. Guards, please escort Prince Orrin out and ensure he is assigned a guard to monitor his movements within the castle."

Orrin made a slight bow to Edmund before turning away from him and toward the main doors. With the last vestiges of pride that he could muster, he marched out of the hall flanked by two centaur.

"This session is over!" Edmund yelled, surprising everyone, "Prince Orrin, please wait!"

Orrin stopped walking, but did not turn to face Edmund. He did not wish the just king see the stoic emotion on his face. Yet he still submitted himself to Edmund's rule, even though he barely considered himself a citizen of Narnia anymore.

"Please leave us." Edmund said as he placed his hand on Orrin's shoulder and they continued walking out of the hall, "I am sorry it has come to this."

Orrin did not speak, he simply nodded his head. He feigned a tight lipped smile that bore no malice, but rather resignation and acceptance. Though he would not take back killing Rabadash for anything, he knew there would be repercussions for such an action. He accepted them with as much grace and dignity as he could possibly muster, which Edmund could see was obviously a great strain on the Shian.

"I am certain the guards can escort me to my chambers. I do not wish to keep you from your duties. I will cause no trouble, I give you my word." Orrin said as he closed his eyes to try and stem the emotion in his eyes, "My word is still good, King Edmund."

"Of course it is, Orrin." said a sympathetic Edmund, "Your word is never in question. Neither is your honor, I assure you. The record may say otherwise, but I most certainly do not. I followed the law that I was bound to, but I gave you the most lenient sentence I could. Do not fear, Peter will return and when he sees what has happened he will nullify it immediately. You will be my first liege again, Orrin."

"I do not believe I will be, Sire." said a tight lipped Orrin, "I am not above the law and I will seek no recourse from King Peter. What is done is done. I bid you good day, Majesty. Please allow me to return al … with the guards to my chambers, King Edmund."

"Edmund, remember?"

"I am not worthy of calling you anything of an informal nature, Sire." Orrin said with a staunch bow, "May I please take my leave of you, Majesty?"

"You may." said a disappointed Orrin, "I am truly sorry, Orrin."

"You are a truly just king and a great man." Orrin said sincerely, "It has been my greatest honor to serve you. It has been an even greater pleasure to know you. If anyone is sorry, it is I. Please forgive me. Good day, King Edmund."

Orrin was not a many of many tears, at least not publicly, but the grief in his face was clearly evident. He nodded firmly to Edmund before he turned and left with one of the satyr guards posted nearby.

_**THIS GENTLE QUEEN IS VERY ANGRY**_

"Queen Susan, King Edmund is on official order business, you cann …"

Susan pushed the satyr guard aside and marched straight into the hall of the Order of Justice. No one would believe that she had recently lost a child, for any grief on her face had been replaced by fury. An anxious Edmund rose quickly to his feet as the ominous sight of Susan marching toward him.

"Su …"

"Don't you bloody Su me you … you … forgetful, disloyal swine. " Susan said with unfathomable anger in her eyes, "How dare you turn my husband into a criminal after everything he's done for a country that isn't even his!"

"Su, please."

"Edmund, how could you?" said a Susan whose anger had quickly given way to tears of hurt and confusion, "How could you do this to him? Has he not suffered enough already? Do none of you care for what we have endured? He asks for no sympathy and you give him none. Instead you strip him of his honor and shame him publicly. You might as well have ordered his execution!"

"I had no choice, Susan." sighed Edmund, "I love Orrin. He is one of us. I felt absolutely dreadful at having to sentence him to a punishment for a crime I didn't even believe in. But the la…"

"You can keep your sodding law along with you self righteous order. Don't you know what we've been through? He did Narnia a service and you punish him? He killed that bastard who kidnapped me and killed our baby and you punish him? Is that how you treat someone who avenges a queen? Is that how you treat someone who avenges your sister?"

"Su, please. I had no choice." Edmund said with watery eyes, "You know I love Orrin like a brother. It was absolutely awful, Su. Please believe me when I say I wanted no part of it, but I am not above the law."

"You might as well have killed him. You know what he's like. He is a proud and decent man. The shame he has been made to suffer is worse than death for Shian. How could you, Ed?"

"It was the most lenient sentence I was able to give. Please, Su, I'm sorry. I truly am. Peter will fix it, you'll see."

"Orrin has done so much for Narnia ... and this is how he is repaid."

"I love you, Su. I love you both. This will all be fixed in due time, I promise."

"You have shown me just how much you love me today, Edmund. This whole kingdom has shown me just how much I am loved and how my service is appreciated. You haven't just hurt him, Edmund. You have hurt me. He wouldn't even speak to me about what happened. He wouldn't even let me come to speak to you about it, because he wants no fuss caused over him. Well he's my husband and I love him and I'm bloody well going to cause a fuss over him. He couldn't even stop me coming because he isn't allowed to leave our chambers without a guard for an escort!" cried Susan, "This is all wrong, Ed. But what you have done today, it cannot be undone. Peter cannot fix it. You have damaged us. You have no idea what you've done today, Ed. No idea at all. Well I will not lose my husband because of you or your stupid order."

"No one says you will lose him. He is one of us."

"One of us? He is not one of us. He has been shunned. He has been shamed. He has been dishonored. He asked me to annul our marriage today because the Shian do not allow themselves to remain married to save their partners from sharing their shame. And when my husband says something like that, I know he means it." cried an angry Susan, "Well I will not lose him. And since you have all made it so perfectly clear just how much you thank someone for saving and avenging me and my dead child, who would have carried your name … and if this is how you treat me who as your sister expected more from you, and as a Queen of Narnia, I expected more from this order and the laws that govern us. What you have done today cannot be undone, Edmund. You have hurt me."

"Su, please. I love you." Edmund insisted, "Please do not be cross with me. I will fix this."

"You cannot fix this!" Susan yelled, "If my husband is a criminal here, then he is not welcome here. And if he is not welcome here, then I am not welcome here. If he is not free to walk in this castle, then I am not free to walk in this castle."

"Su, what are you saying?"

Susan's eyes were filled with tears. She sobbed and faltered on her legs before Edmund tried to comfort her. She pushed him away with anger, before her eyes narrowed and she raised her hands to her crown.

"I thought you were the _just_ king. There was no justice served today." Susan said as she removed her crown, "I cannot wear this without being disgusted with myself."

"Su …" Edmund said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Take your bloody hands off me! I hate you!"

"Su …" cried Edmund, his eyes showing the hurt of a younger brother, "You do not mean that. You are hurt, I understand."

"You understand nothing." sobbed Susan, "Nothing at all."

"Su, please. You have had much to endure of late. You are understandably upset."

"I'm not upset. I'm past upset." Susan sighed as she threw her crown to Edmund, "I have no words to explain how I feel, Edmund. How truly hurt I feel. You have hurt _me_, Edmund. I am taking my husband and leaving Narnia. I will take him somewhere he is not labeled as a criminal or not free to walk in his own home. That's what marriage is, Edmund. I stand by my husband through good times and bad, as he has stood by me. You punished Orrin for protecting me and dealing what _I_ call justice to those evil monsters who hurt me and took our baby from us. How could you do that? Do you not care for me? Does Narnia not care for me?"

"Su … please give me time. I will fix this."

"It's too late. The damage is done. And not just to my husband or our marriage. But to you and I, Edmund. The damage is done."

Edmund bit his lip as Susan turned to walk away. Though Susan was known to have an anger to equal her mostly gentle demeanor, he had rarely been on the receiving end of it. His eyes were filled with sorrow, but he could only sympathize with Susan's words. He had done her a great injustice today. Yet he truly hoped that Orrin would soothe her before she denied Narnia of its gentle queen and himself of a sister.

_**TO SAVE NARNIA FROM LOSING A GENTLE QUEEN**_

When Susan finally arrived back in her chambers, she felt some regret at speaking so harshly to Edmund. Yet she truly felt betrayed by her husband's treatment at the hands of the Order of Justice and in turn, Edmund as its leader. The sight that greeted her was one that only reinforced and compounded her hurt.

Her husband stood on their balcony with his hands behind his back as he stared up at the stars. He was such a proud man, and right now she could see how broken and shamed he was. She rushed to his side and wrapped her arms around his neck in a mess of sobs.

"Oh, Orrin. I am so sorry. It's alright. I've spoken to Edmund and … we're leaving. We're leaving immediately. We will go alone and leave this dreadful business behind us. Come, we must hurry."

"We are not leaving." Orrin said with a sure voice, "What did you say to Edmund, Promised One?"

"What he bloody well deserved to hear."

"He was bound by duty. I asked you not to speak to him about this."

"You are my husband. There's no way I wasn't going to say anything. I will not let them slander you as a criminal and someone who has no honor. We're leaving, Orrin."

"No, Susan." Orrin insisted, "We are not."

"But, how can you stay here when they have mistreated you so?"

"Because this is your home." Orrin said as he held Susan in his arms, "I know you are angry now, but you belong here. You belong with your family."

"You are my family. You are my husband. I am furious with Edmund. He has hurt me as much as he has hurt you, more so because he is my brother. They punished you … they punished you for being my husband and doing what any husband would have … should have done. I hate him right now, Orrin. I hate him so much."

"Susan, Edmund did his duty. What's done is done. I will not be a part of disrupting your family or your duties as a Queen of Narnia. Narnia has not slighted you. Think of Lucy. Think of the beavers. Think of Mr. Tumnus. Think of Brask. Think of all the people you have saved. People who care about you. Narnia needs her gentle queen."

"How can you think of them when they have spat on everything you have ever done for them? I want say such hurtful things to Edmund."

"Do not be so quick to burn bridges. Your family is a gift. Take it from someone who misses his a great deal." Orrin said with tears in his eyes, "I miss Eris very much, and unlike me, you have your family with you. I will not be a part of disrupting that. We will not leave. I will stay here with you."

"Where you will be treated as a criminal?"

"I care nothing for being labeled a criminal. I care only for the shame I have brought upon our marriage and your name. I have no honor. But what honor I do have would be lessened by leading you away from this place as though you have some reason to run. You do not, Susan. And running would make matters only worse." said an anxious Orrin, whose eyes did not meet Susan's, "Being married to me is no longer a source of pride for you. My disgrace has become yours."

"Being married to you _is_ a source of pride for me, Orrin. It is the greatest source of pride." Susan said with a surprising laugh, "Do you have any idea how much I love you, Orrin? Do you have any idea how upset I am at seeing you being treated like some criminal? You cannot even leave our chambers without an escort. You are the love of my life, Orrin. I cannot bear to see this happening to you. But if you dare speak one more word of annulling our marriage simply to save my honor, I will be forced to be very _gentle_ with you."

"On the contrary …" Orrin said with a sad smile, "I have found a way to restore my honor and in turn, your name and our marriage. And for a Shian, that is more important than … well, it is my way of saying how very important you are to me. My honor will be restored soon, Susan, but not for my own benefit. It will be for yours, and perhaps … for Edmund's."

"Edmund? I don't understand."

"You do not need to."

Orrin led his wife by the hand into a moonlight dance that had become their trademark. The married couple stood on the balcony of their chambers, dancing silently beneath the stars. In no time at all, Susan felt her anger dissipate. Once again her husband had diffused her fiery nature and she melted into his arms.

"I do not feel worthy of your affection after today's events, Susan. But …" Orrin said as the stepped back and forth across the stone balcony, "Would you permit your husband to love his wife tonight?"

Susan's eyes overcome with tears. She nodded her head vehemently as she smiled at her husband. The couple shared a kiss in the moonlight. A kiss that quickly deepened into something far more passionate. A kiss that led to love that can only be shared between a husband and a wife who love each other with no reserve.

That night Orrin made love to Susan with an intensity that had not been seen since their wedding night that now seemed a lifetime ago. Doubts overwhelmed his mind, for he felt unworthy of being so intimate with Susan. Yet even though a traditional Shian would not allow himself to tarnish his wife's body by sleeping with her when he had been stripped of honor, he could not deny himself of his wife's love. He needed it this night. Perhaps more than she realized. Perhaps more than even he realized.

**_PRINCE ORRIN THE SHAMED_**

Somehow Orrin had convinced Susan to retake her crown, though she drew the line at speaking to Edmund. He stood in his chambers looking down over his balcony at the bustle of Cair Paravel. He had barely shown his face outside his chambers. He knew however, that he would need to soon. For in his mind, he had already decided what he would do to restore his honor and that of his wife's. He bore no malice toward Narnia or Edmund, instead he thought of a way that he could serve Narnia even though he was not permitted to.

"Prince Orrin?" called Mr. Beaver as he stood at the doorway, "There you are."

"Hello, Sire." Orrin said with a small nod, "I'm afraid Queen Susan is not here."

"Oh no, I came for you. Come on, the wife's come to pay me a visit and she's brought some lovely lunch. She's waiting for us down in the courtyard."

"Us?"

"Come on. It'll do you good." insisted Mr. Beaver.

"I am not permitted to leave these chambers without an escort."

"What do you think I am? Come on, get a move on."

Orrin raised a small but sincere smile. He followed along behind Mr. Beaver, careful to keep his eyes forward lest he see the looks of disapproval from his former peers. As they made their way through Cair Paravel, Orrin found himself feeling incredibly self conscious. Yet when he raised his eyes, he found little condemnation. Indeed, when those who had served under him met his gaze, they nodded in respect. Orrin found himself taken aback. He expected nothing but condemning eyes and looks of disgust at the former knight and once hero.

"Mr. Beaver! General Lero has just received word from the north!" yelled Brask, "An emergency session is being convened in the security council."

"A gryphon made it through?" Orrin asked with piqued interest.

"It has, Prince Orrin. We have news from King Peter in the north. Come quickly."

Orrin's first instinct was to run after Brask as he had done in the past, but it was no longer his place. Instead, he stood helplessly lost as Mr. Beaver bounded away with the fox. Orrin soon realized he was alone with no escort and felt incredibly anxious. He turned to walk back to find the nearest guard when Likatrik approached him.

"What is this?" Likatrik demanded, "How dare you walk these corridors without an escort. You are a criminal! Guards! Arrest Prince Orrin! He has broken the terms of his sentence. Take him into custody!"

Though Orrin wanted to explain the situation, he knew it was pointless to do so. The centaur who approached him did not seem particularly eager to do so, but they did as they were ordered. Orrin caused no trouble as the centaur bound his hands behind his back and led him to the northern holding cells.

He was marched through Cair Paravel with his head down and his hands bound to the surprised gaze of onlookers. He kept his eyes to the ground for the entire trip and said nothing when the dwarf taunted and admonished him. He simply composed himself with as much dignity as he could.

"You are a criminal, Orrin. You have shamed Narnia and you have shamed Queen Susan. You have no honor and you are a disgrace. You have broken your sentence and now King Edmund will have no choice but to make sure you spend the rest of your days behind bars!"

Orrin paid no attention to the dwarf after the words 'you have shamed Queen Susan'. For him it was a stark affirmation of what he already believed. He could not bear the knowledge that he had disgraced Susan's name. The name of the one he had pledged his life to, had inherited his shame because of it.

The events of recent days had further pushed him into believing fate was leading somewhere far from the warmth he had known here in Cair Paravel. He believed that fate no longer wanted him to linger in the love and companionship he had come to enjoy since leaving the Shian Kingdom. He believed fate was leading him away from Susan.

As the cell was closed shut on him, he contemplated his own life and his love for Susan. He did not sit and he did not question why the bonds had not been removed from his hands. He knew the dwarf had no love for him.

He did not know how many hours had passed, but he knew when he heard his wife's voice that he would soon be freed. She stormed into the cells and he lowered his head in disappointment. He despised having to put Susan in such a position. He knew this could not continue. As her husband he could not allow it.

"Open this cell!" Susan demanded, "Now!"

Orrin said nothing as the cell was opened and she smothered him with affection. He did not react when she smothered him in kisses and apologized for what he had endured. He simply resigned himself to fate.

"I have disgraced you for the last time." Orrin said with a stern voice, "You deserve better than I am able to provide you."

"Rubbish." Susan insisted, "I will have the hide of that dwarf."

"Susan! Orrin!" Edmund yelled as he entered, "Orrin, I am so sorry about all of this. We just had news from the north and I was locked in a meeting. If I had known …"

"This is beyond a mistreatment, Edmund." Susan said as she clasped Orrin's hand, "I will not stand for anymore of it. Come on, Orrin."

"Susan, this was never supposed to happen. I will fix it. I will fix all of this. Peter will back me up. This is going to stop today. I swear."

_**PEACE BE THINE**_

True to his word, Edmund bent the law to allow Orrin to walk Cair Paravel freely. Though he was met with dissent for granting special favors upon Orrin, Edmund would hear none of it. This whole business made him absolutely sick. He had seen his brother in law being humiliated for something he did not even believe was a crime. Even worse, his relationship with Susan had suffered immeasurably because of it.

"King Edmund, may I please speak with you?"

Edmund was surprised to hear the voice from behind him. He had hoped to get some semblance of peace for he found the business of running a kingdom to be incredibly exhausting. With the impending invasion from the Lone Islanders still to come, and this awful business with Orrin hanging over his head, he had no want for visitors. The news that the war did not go well for Peter simply compounded his troubles. Were it anyone but Orrin who greeted him, he might have turned them away.

"I did not believe you would want to speak with me again." Edmund said as Orrin approached him.

"As I have told Susan constantly, you have only been doing your duty."

"Orrin …" Edmund said as he placed his hand upon Orrin's shoulder, "Please believe me when I say this dreadful business is absolutely sickening to me. I am so sorry, Brother."

"I am not your brother." Orrin said with a small smile, "But you have treated me as one. And it is for this reason that I thank you. Do your dreams still trouble you?"

"You ask me if I am troubled after how I have been forced to treat you?"

"I do, Edmund."

"I much prefer it when you call me Edmund." Edmund said with a sincerely joyful smile, "This business will be over and done with as soon as Peter returns, I promise. I hope you will not hold this against me, for I truly … I truly love you as one of my own. You _are_ family, Orrin."

"Thank you." said a watery eyed Orrin, "I trust that Peter will return to you, Edmund. I would stake my life on it in fact. In fact, I would almost promise it."

"I appreciate your words, Brother. I do miss my husband terribly. Even more so at the knowledge that they have been forced to retreat every day since their battle began. I wish I could fly north to aid him, but just as my duty bound me to sentence you, it binds me to remain here and defend Narnia."

"Duty above all." Orrin smiled, "I am only sorry that I can no longer serve you. Our fates divide us and I now know the reason why. Edmund, my wife is a fiery woman, but she truly has a gentle heart. She may be angry with you now, but she does love you."

"Not right now she doesn't."

"She will need you, Edmund. Do not give up on your relationship as a family. It is far too precious a gift not to appreciate. Give her time. She will come around and she will need you. You are a great king, Edmund. You are a noble warrior. I am grateful to have known you and I am blessed to have served you." said Orrin as he placed his hand on Edmund's shoulder, "Thank you. Thank you for allowing me to share in this place, and your lives. I am truly grateful."

Edmund hugged his brother in law and was surprised, but pleased when the Shian returned the gesture with intensity. He could not help the sensation that something was taking place in this moment. Something he could not understand.

_**A VALIANT GIFT**_

Having just returned from a trip to Mr. Tumnus's house, Lucy was awfully tired. She had missed Cair Paravel and was anxious to see her family again. When she was informed that Orrin had been punished and labeled a criminal, she was furious. Just as Susan had done, she confronted Edmund who assured her Peter would fix everything.

She made her way back from Susan's chambers, hoping to see how both her and Orrin were faring. The Shian Prince had not been in his chambers and Susan was somewhat anxious to see him. Lucy found it somewhat surprising then when she found Orrin emerging from her chambers.

"Lucy." Orrin said with a surprisingly informal smile, "You're home."

"Orrin!" Lucy yelled as she ran and greeted him with a hug, "I'm so happy to see you. That awful business is ridiculous. I don't care what that stupid order says. You will lead my battalion! Edmund can't stop me, they're mine. I will give you back your rank and he can simply deal with it."

"Oh, Lucy." laughed Orrin as he kissed the top of her head, "There is no need. I did not believe you were home. I simply came by to leave you a gift."

"Really? Oh, Orrin. You're so sweet. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Well … you're acting awfully informal. You're usually incredibly uptight. I mean, you didn't even bow."

"I am not able to be informal with my only sister in law?" smirked Orrin, "Come, Lucy. Let me show you your gift."

Orrin led Lucy into her chambers where a carving made of jade stood atop her center table. It was a statue of a winged goddess reaching up to the sky. She seemed to flicker in the moonlight in a manner that was almost magical.

"Orrin, it's beautiful."

"It is a Shian gift that is intended for young women when they become adults. I had hoped to give it to you … later on, but I think you should have it now. It is to remind you that no matter what challenges you face, you can rise above them if you truly believe in yourself. Just as I and Susan, Peter, Edmund, and all who love you believe in you."

"Thank you, thank you." Lucy said with tears in her eyes as she hugged Orrin, "Thank you so much."

"Will you remember me when you look at it? Will you remember that I cared very much for my valiant queen. And will you remind Susan when I am … absent, that I love her very much as well?"

"Oh, of course I will." Lucy said as Orrin turned to leave, "Orrin, are you going somewhere?"

"I am going to see my wife."

"Oh …" Lucy said as she gave him a strange look, "Is everything alright? Orrin, you know that Peter will fix all of this, right?"

"Of course. But he needs to be here to fix it, doesn't he? He needs to be here to lead Narnia. I …" Orrin began to say, before he stopped himself, "Lucy, you have always been kind to me. I do not always speak of such things, but I love you very much. I am sorry that I will not … just remember what I asked you about the statue, ok?"

"I will, Orrin. I will …"

_**TO RESTORE HIS HONOR IS TO RESTORE HER HONOR**_

"Orrin!" Susan said as he entered their chambers.

"Promised One, I have brought you a gift."

Orrin entered the room with a smile, before he revealed a stunning necklace made of gold, silver and jade. It was laced with carvings and symbols that Susan did not recognize. Yet as Orrin placed it upon her neck, she could feel its significance.

"Orrin, it's amazing. Whatever did I do to deserve this?"

"It's traditionally an anniversary gift from one promised one to another. It is … a symbol of our love in much the way our rings are. It's a symbol of my love for you and … some say it will even keep you safe if the person who gives it to you loves you enough. I certainly hope that is the case with me."

Susan's eyes welled up with tears before she smothered her husband with kisses. It had been a trying time for them both, but it only emphasized her love for her husband. She felt somewhat surprised when he enveloped her in her arms with a need that he rarely showed. He led her out to the balcony with a beaming smile on his face.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, Susan?" Orrin asked with a teary smile, "And how beautiful you are?"

"Every day, Orrin. Every day."

"Then I do not tell you nearly enough." Orrin said as he kissed his wife, "Not nearly enough."

"Orrin? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." smiled a sincere Orrin, "Everything will be fine, Promised One. Everything will be just fine. I know now what I must do. I know what I have always been fated to do."

"What, Orrin?"

"I will restore your honor. I will restore your faith in me. I will make it so that no one will think less of you for being married to someone who has been disgraced as I have. I will do much more than this and I will ask only thing in return."

"What is it, Orrin?"

"That you give me this dance."

And dance they most certainly did. Under the moonlight as they always had. A dance between a husband and wife. A dance between a gentle queen and a Shian prince. A dance between souls whose love would linger far longer than either could imagine. A love that would divide them, and ultimately, bind them for eternity in ways they could never imagine. Until that time, they would dance, together, as their souls had done from the moment they met.

_**CAST OUT OF PARADISE**_

When finally Susan had fallen to sleep in his arms, Orrin softly slipped out of their bed. He adorned his traditional Shian armor before sheathing his two long swords to his back. He stood for a moment in appreciation of the chambers that he had shared with his wife for so long. He turned to look at Susan and felt hesitation flood his spirit, but he dared not indulge it. To do so would be weak and unbecoming of a Shian warrior and prince.

He stepped forward to the side of their bed and knelt beside Susan. She slept peacefully with her face carving an image in his heart that he would use to inspire him. His eyes began to waver as he leaned down and kissed Susan's temple, before covering her hand with his own.

"Susan …" Orrin whispered, "I have loved you with all my heart. It is because of this that I must act. You may not understand why I do this, for the ways of a Shian have not always been to your liking, but I do hope you will appreciate how important it is for me to restore the disgrace I have caused your name with my dishonor. I believe in fate and I believe that everything has taken place for a reason. I understand now that you were a gift, a gift that perhaps I was not … or am not meant for. Only time will tell. There are no words that can convey my love for you, Susan. No words to describe how my heart feels when you are near me. I will always be with you. I will always love you. Until the end of my days … and perhaps even beyond, if I am so fortunate. Goodbye, my gentle wife."

With weak tears in his eyes, Orrin leaned down and brushed his lips across Susan's. He closed his eyes and flashed back to the moments they'd shared together. Too many to count and too few for his liking. A lifetime would not be enough as far as he was concerned.

"Goodbye."

With a painful gasp, Orrin took in the sight of his wife for what he truly hoped would not be the last time. He turned and ran for the balcony before leaping off it and onto a nearby ledge. He shimmied along with his hands, careful not to draw the attention of any guards. He found it rather strange to be sneaking out of Cair Paravel, but he did not seek to alert anyone as to his intentions for fear they would disrupt them.

He made his way to the outskirts of the city under cover of night. He traced a path to the resting grounds of an old friend. A gryphon to be precise.

"Who goes there?" said the voice or Roan.

"It is I, Roan. It is Orrin."

As Orrin emerged from the shadows and trees to the small knoll that Roan sometimes called home, he greeted his friend with a dutiful nod and a small smile. He approached the great beast and patted his back affectionately.

"It is you." Roan said with a smile in his voice, "Forgive me, I was resting."

"Forgive me for disturbing you."

"Nonsense, I am pleased to see you."

"Roan … I come to ask a favor."

"Of course, Sire. I am at your service." Roan said with a dutiful nod.

"In case you have not heard, no one is at my service." Orrin said with a surprising smirk, "So I must simply ask you this as a friend."

"As I said before, fully aware of what you have just told me, I am at your service."

"Then I ask you to fly me to King Peter's side."

**- To Be Continued -**

_Peter meets Lejious in battle and gains an unexpected aid. Susan and Edmund's tensions grow. Susan flies north after her husband. Edmund defends Narnia as the Lone Islanders invade._

* * *

**A/N**: A very heavy Orrin chapter, with the Shian Prince falling far from grace and being shunned by those he has risked his life for. But remember this is part of a whole, it's not really intended to be a standalone chapter. This chapter makes a significant turn in JAM and will lead us into the final arc of this story. I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter . Please review! 


	26. V3E8: Love Will Fall, Part 2

_**JUST AND MAGNIFICENT  
**Volume 3: The Price We Pay For Love_

**_3.8: Love Will Fall - Part 2 of 3_**

_Most of Volume 3 of Just and Magnificent takes place in the 3-6years after the events of the movie. It is the **last** of three volumes. It is AU and if you haven't figured out, contains slash and incest. Hopefully you find it handled in a way that is as pure as possible.  
**Summary:** Orrin leaves Narnia to join Peter in battle. Susan and Edmund continue to fight before. Peter fights Lejious._  
_**Warnings:** Slash, Incest, Love, Romance, Adventure, Mystery, Action.  
**Disclaimer:** Only characters that are mine are the Pretty Eyes People from Shian! And since they're all dead except Orrin, well I only own him now! All the rest belong to that master of awesomeness, C.S. Lewis  
_

**_JUST AND MAGNIFICENT 3.8 LOVE WILL FALL, PART 2 _**

**_A DREAM OF LOVE, A FEARFUL THREAT FROM THE GENTLE TO THE JUST _**

Susan's dreams were filled with hope and love. Hope for a future that would be filled with the love she shared with her husband. Her mind flashed back to her wedding night that seemed a lifetime ago now. The northern pavilion had been spared no expense for her wedding. She could barely thank Peter for his efforts to make sure her day was nothing short of spectacular.

She stood in her wedding gown, a picture of beauty and elegance with the glow of love still etched on her rosy cheeks. She stood alone on the outdoor platform that was to be the main dancing area for the evening's celebrations. Her eyes cast across the floor to the dashing figure of her husband, Prince Orrin. He stood with a proud smile on his face, his chin up as he stared lovingly at Susan.

The couple crossed the floor to one another with Susan's smile unable to leave her face. Butterflies welled up in her stomach as she came ever closer to her husband to share the first dance of the night. Orrin held his hand out to Susan with a small bow.

"May I have this dance, Promised One?" asked Orrin with a smile.

Susan responded with a blush and a small smile of her own. Wordlessly the two slipped into a dance that all who watched would believe they had been dancing forever. Susan could not help but stare into the famously pretty eyes of her Shian husband, a family trait he shared with his sister. She found herself lost in love and the unbreakable hope of the future.

"I will always love you, Promised One." Orrin whispered with the intense surety that Susan loved him for, "Always."

The couple leaned in and shared a chaste kiss as the dance floor was filled with guests of all races, species and creeds. For Susan, there was no one else in that moment except herself and her husband. Yet as she closed her eyes and melted into their kiss, she felt his lips fade away from hers. She opened her eyes to find herself dancing alone.

The crowd of guests seemed to thicken as Susan turned desperately to search out her husband. She would catch glimpses of him in the crowd. She would see his figure stepping behind guests, but he was always out of reach. His eyes would meet hers and he would feign a sad smile before being obscured from view by more guests.

"Orrin?" Susan called out, forcing her way through the crowd.

Always he was out of reach or just out of sight. Susan felt suddenly claustrophobic as guests surrounded her and she could no longer catch any glimpse of her husband. With an anxious fear in her eyes, she called out for her husband, but realized she was alone.

Susan woke from her dream with an anxious gasp. She was surprised to find her chamber doors wide open and Edmund standing at the end of her bed. She was surprised to see him, but when she realized her bed was devoid of her husband, she soon realized his presence was somehow connected.

"Su … I've been informed by one of our gryphon that Orrin has left Cair Paravel."

"What?" asked a gobsmacked Susan, "Where is he?"

"I believe he has flown north … to Peter. I should have seen it when he spoke to me earlier."

"You should've seen it when you bloody well sentenced him as a criminal!"

Susan jumped out of bed, giving little care for her modesty before her brother. He turned away as she began changing without word into the armor Orrin had given her as a wedding gift. When she was finally changed and looking nothing like a gentle queen, but definitely a _gentle_ queen, she walked straight past Edmund and out her chambers without a word.

"Su! Wait!" Edmund yelled as he ran out after Susan, "You're in no condition to go into battle."

"You suggest I wait here then?" Susan said with a raised eyebrow, her face devoid of any warmth for her brother, "For the Lone Islanders to invade Narnia? I played my part and defended the south from Calormen and my husband put an end to our war with them. As far as I can see, my task is complete. You on the other hand, have failed in all your attempts. Perhaps you should concentrate more on defending Narnia than speaking to someone who can barely stand the sight of you."

"Susan!" yelled a surprisingly fierce Edmund, "Orrin understands that I was bound by duty. He knows I abhorred having to sentence him or even charge him with a crime I never believed in. I am grateful he killed Rabadash and the Tisroc."

"Then you should have said so and stood up for him with more than just words, Edmund. You slight him, you slight me. That's how it works when you love someone and you're married to them. Now just get away from me, Edmund. Nobody is going to stop me from going after my husband."

"I think I know what he's doing, Su. Please just hear me out. If you're going to go regardless, then you should at least have an idea of what he's planning."

"Fine …" Susan sighed, her eyes still fixed away from Edmund.

"I have been having nightmares. Visions from _him_. He taunts me with visions of Peter dying in battle against him. He tells me _love will fall_. I told Orrin of these dreams and …"

"You told him? Why on earth would you do that?"

"Because he's my friend, maybe? Because he's my family now too, perhaps?" Edmund said with a surprising bite in his words, "Did you think maybe that's why?"

"Do you treat all your friends as well as you treat him? I see we will get nowhere with this conversation. What you're telling me is he intends to save Peter to restore his honor and my own, and perhaps because he cares enough about you to not want to see you suffer a life without Peter? Or perhaps he cares enough about Narnia, a country that shunned him, to risk his life to save their king? Is that what you're telling me?"

"Yes …" Edmund sighed, "It is."

Without any real indication it was about to come, Susan slapped Edmund so hard his head almost whip lashed to the right. He held his red cheek in surprise as Susan stared back at him. He could see she was ready to unleash another slap against him and prepared to deflect her blow, for he knew she packed quite a bit of strength when she was fiery.

"Feel free to slap me back, Edmund. I am not so fragile as you might think."

Surprisingly, Edmund did just that. He slapped Susan with as much force, if not much more as she had done to him. Yet as soon as he had, he stepped forward and tried to comfort her while cursing himself. Though she was dressed in armor that did much to hide her feminine side, she was still weaker than he. He had simply struck back on instinct, but Susan did not cry or whimper, for she had been through far more painful situations than a mere slap. She simply shoved Edmund away and raised her eyes to meet his. Her lip was split and her cheek a bright red, and Edmund's face contorted in regret.

"I suppose I deserved that." Susan said with a shiver, "You're much stronger than anyone else I've ever fought before."

"Susan, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I will never hit you again, I promise. I wasn't thinking."

"Relax." said Susan as she turned and began walking away, "We are even."

"Su, we must amend our differences. You're my sister. I love you. I do not wish for us to fight like this."

"I am leaving now to try and reach my husband before he does something stupid in my name. Unlike him, I care nothing for what other people think of our marriage or my name. It pales in comparison to having him by my side. If my husband has gone to ensure Peter survives your vision of his death, he will do so. I wish you the best in your battle to protect Narnia. It was stupid of me to consider abdicating my crown, for I love this country as much as you. Let us remember first and foremost that we are at war and we are still bound to protect our Narnia. I am taking Lucy with me. There will be many who will no doubt need her aid. We will take three gryphon wings and a detachment of royal guard."

"Very well." Edmund said with a small smile, hoping that this was a sign he and Susan were making amends, "Take whatever you need, Su."

"Edmund, one last thing."

"Yes, Su?"

"If I come back without my husband, I will hold you responsible for this, and I will wage war on your Order of Justice the likes of which you will never believe. And even if I do come back with him, I cannot see a time where I will truly forgive you for what you did to him. But perhaps that is just because I expected more from you. Goodbye, Edmund."

_SERFIQ AND THE SHIAN _

The battle against Lejious's army had raged on for days. Each day Peter had been forced to retreat. Each day Peter would mourn for the losses his army had suffered and form a strategy to fight the next day. Their victories had been few and far between, but enough to allow them to fight on.

Lejious himself had continued to evade Peter, but had inflicted massive damage on Peter's frontlines. Today however, the one who is many did not commit the entirety of his army to the battle. An insult of arrogance that made Peter's blood boil. Today Peter's army was not fighting the living portion of Lejious's army, but instead fought _his_ fallen army. An army led by the fallen knight, Serfiq.

Many of Narnia's army was tired and battle weary after days of fighting. Morale was low and Peter knew he needed some kind of victory to raise the spirits of his loyal Narnian. The fallen army sent fear through Peter's ranks, for they were incredibly resilient due to their neither living, nor truly dead state.

Serfiq stalked Peter's frontlines, marching forward with a cocky arrogance. He cut down the leopard who were first to advance. Though Peter charged toward Serfiq, he was overwhelmed by fallen centaur, who proved fearsome adversaries. Lejious lurked in the background, using his power to strike down any Narnian who appeared to threaten the fallen army.

Serfiq cut through all who challenged him, and it was obvious to Peter why Lejious had chosen him to lead his fallen army. In all reports even before this battle it was Serfiq who had inflicted a great deal of personal kills to those unfortunate who were crushed beneath Lejious's advance. Peter hoped that he could meet the knight in combat and defeat him, thus giving the Narnian a victory for morale.

With Peter distracted with his own battle however, it was Oreius who reached Serfiq where others failed. The bodies of his dead brothers in arms was enough inspiration for the great centaur to match Serfiq blow for blow. Fallen Serfiq may have been, but Oreius was a fearless warrior. Oreius used two swords to challenge the might of Serfiq's heavy sword. The strength of the centaur was sorely tested, but he managed to force Serfiq backwards. It was at this moment that Oreius caught the attention of Lejious, who lurked far behind the battle lines, casting down fatal bolts from the sky as his power saw fit to allow. Though Lejious was incredibly powerful, he could not summon lightning with reckless abandon, so he chose his prey carefully. Oreius quickly became one such prey.

As the lightning cast down from the sky, both Lejious and Serfiq seemed to be surprised when Oreius deftly galloped out of range. However, the distraction had allowed Serfiq to land a critical blow and strike through the centaur's huge torso. Oreius cried out, but fought on, this time at a major disadvantage. The centaur could barely move with his injuries and when he found himself impaled again, the mighty hero fell to the ground.

Serfiq readied to finish Oreius with a blow that would cut through his neck. He was distracted by the piercing cry of a gryphon above. He looked up in time to see a flash of someone leaping off the gryphon, Roan, and landing behind him. Before Serfiq could turn and react, Roan dove with his claws out and sent the knight flying backwards.

Being a fallen, Serfiq felt little pain as he quickly rose back to his feet. He was just in time to parry a devastatingly fast onslaught of two long swords. Long swords that belonged to the last living Shian in the world, Prince Orrin.

"Prince Orrin, formerly of the Shian Kingdom." Orrin said between blows, "Currently a criminal in Narnia and also a free agent. Would you be interested in offering me a position within your ranks?"

"What is your price?" Serfiq bellowed as the two still parried ferociously.

Orrin used his speed to sidestep the dark knight's lumbering power. Though Orrin was as strong in power as he was fast in speed, he knew his speed held the greater advantage over Serfiq. The Shian stepped out and behind one of the knight's critical high strikes and countered with both his long swords through the knight's back.

"The price is honor, and you have none to give."

With a fierce cry, Orrin split his swords aside and sliced Serfiq in two. The death of Serfiq was met with a booming roar from Lejious that sounded more like a lion than a man. Orrin turned his attention to see _him_ begin marching forward, a fearful and ominous sight. He marched toward the frontlines and began cutting down any and all who stood in his way, with his eyes glaring at Orrin in anger.

"Prince Orrin! General Oreius has been critically injured, you are the highest ranking officer, our battle lines are failing! What shall we do, Sire?"

Orrin did not anticipate the sight of the faun standing before him. Now did he anticipate being put in such an odd situation. Obviously news of his sentencing had not reached the north yet, but he could not in good conscience give orders when he held no official ranking.

"I have no ranking. Seek the next in the chain of command and request orders from him." Orrin said turning his head back toward the frontlines.

"Prince Orrin, you must lead us! There is no one else to lead our first battalion!"

Though Orrin did not wish to act in a position he no longer had a right to, necessity seemed to overrule protocol. He could see Peter and his infantry cutting toward the one who is many. He could sense that perhaps a moment of victory was within grasp.

"Draw their archers away from King Peter. Come to the east of _him_ and isolate the dark lord from the rest of his fallen infantry. Have your chargers advance on him, both centaur and leopard alike. We have drawn him into combat, and we must keep him there until we can cut the foul demon down."

"I will give the order immediately, Sire!"

Orrin felt a strange surge of pride rise up in him and he almost felt as though he was once again a part of Narnia. Yet it was only an illusion and one he could not linger in. He had come not to serve Narnia, for he had no right. He did however, come to aid it by either destroying _him_ or ensuring Peter did not fall by his sword. He had come to restore his honor and that of his wife's.

Though he wished to fight at the head of the first battalion and lead them, he could not. He focused his eyes on the one who is many, who was now less than five hundred meters from him. The area around him raged with battle and yet Orrin fell to one knee, oblivious to his surroundings. He clutched at his wedding ring and lowered his head.

"May this day remember that I, Prince Orrin, son of King Firson, and son of Shian, fought without hesitation for the side of virtue and courage. May this day remember that I stand ready to lay my life down if necessary to protect the life of my promised one and the kingdom for which she serves. May this day remember … that …" Orrin said with an emotional gasp, tears falling from his eyes, "I am flawed, but my heart is true and let that be enough to forgive my weaknesses and my failures. For my promised Susan, for her heart, for her love, for her family, for her kingdom; guide my swords and never let them falter."

As if in mighty parallel to Orrin's moment of reflection and preparation, a similar act took place across the battlefield. For it was King Peter who also fell to one knee with his sword thrust into the ground. He could sense that a key moment in the war was upon him, and he dared to pause to reflect and prepare for his impending duel with Lejious.

Peter however spoke no words. He simply closed his eyes and let himself be filled with warm images of his past. As Orrin had done, he clutched his wedding ring and kissed it to give him strength. He thought of his Edmund and how much time had passed since they'd actually felt the warmth of each other's touch. He feared that today would be the day that would decide whether or not he saw his Edmund again. Yet he fought not only for Edmund, but for his family, for his Narnian, for Aslan, for right.

"Give me strength to do what must be done this day." Peter said as he opened his eyes and focused them on Lejious.

Though a great distance separated them and they could not see one another, Peter and Orrin both stood in unison, with their eyes locked on the same target; Lejious.

**_THE MAGNIFICENT VERSES THE MANY _**

Peter's long sought target was finally coming within reach. Lejious fought using all the power he could muster to strike down Peter's soldiers. He had cast down lightning and shifted himself into five in order to deal with the onslaught of the first battalion.

Today's battlefield had ended up in an abandoned town in Ettinsmoor. The terrain swung wildly from a flat plain to fearsome precipices and jagged rock faces, all nested before a menacing cliff face. There were battles in and around huts and houses, across rope bridges and atop precipices. Peter had drawn the battle here in order to use the terrain to stagger the numbers his enemy had over his Narnian army.

However, it now served as a major obstacle for Peter who found Lejious standing high upon a precipice with a rope bridge as Peter's only route to reach him. There were however, a huge number of both Narnian and fallen soldiers who stood between him and Lejious. Peter's eyes met Lejious's and the two shared an angry glance.

'_You have met your end, Son of Adam_.' Lejious spoke into Peter's mind, '_I come for you_.'

Peter spat angrily, his lips crusted with dried blood from the many duels he'd already fought in the days past. He ran onto the huge rope bridge just as Lejious reunified his five shifted forms into one. Lejious stepped onto the rope bridge and brought down bolts of lightning to strike dead any Narnian who stood between him and Peter. Peter used his own sword to strike down the fallen soldiers who stood between him and Lejious.

By the time Lejious met him in the middle of the bridge, Peter realized he had a small advantage. In his anger to reach Peter, Lejious had expended more energy than he expected and now when he cast lightning down for Peter, he had no energy left to do so.

Peter did not stop to appreciate this fact, rather he ran at him with his sword high. Like night and day clashing together in an eclipse, Peter and Lejious's swords met with a deafening crash that shook the very air around them. Using rage Peter did not know he had in him, he lashed out at Lejious with a series of powerful strikes. The might of Lejious soon had Peter on the backfoot however, as they fought toward the lower end of the rope suspension bridge.

The bridge shook wildly under their duel, with Peter conceding the higher ground to Lejious. Though Peter was no rogue warrior, he used his courage and strength to fight Lejious back toward the center of the bridge. As Lejious swung at his head, Peter ducked and used the opening to thrust his sword through his enemy's middle. Lejious screamed out and used all his might to summon a bolt of lightning from the sky. The suspension bridge offered little room for Peter to dodge, but he managed to pull Lejious on top of him. The bolt of lightning struck Lejious instead of Peter and the dark master screamed out even more.

Peter rolled on top and jumped to his feet with his sword up. Yet just as he readied to thrust it into Lejious's heart, he felt an arrow shoot through his back and out of his chest. It proved to be a defining moment in his battle against Lejious.

**_HIS NOBLE HEART IS STAYED BY GENTLENESS _**

Orrin had found it much more difficult to reach the one who is many than he hoped. He fought with the anger that many had come to expect from the Shian. In battle he was fury unleashed, a stark contrast to his otherwise composed nature. Fallen after fallen fell beneath his swords in a dazzling array of lightning fast strikes and feats of agility.

Orrin had managed to keep stock of Peter who now fought the one who is many less than a few hundred meters from him. Indeed, Peter's duel seemed to catch the attention of most Narnian who willed their king to victory. Yet when Orrin witnessed the cowardly act of a fallen shooting Peter from behind, he could sense that perhaps Edmund's visions were about to see fruition.

Now more than ever, Orrin believed that fate had led him here. Perhaps this had always been his fate. The loss of his people, the loss of his child, the public disgrace and dishonor he had recently suffered. Perhaps all was intended by fate to lead him here.

As he fought his way toward Peter with a desperate vigor, his heart was stayed by the distant sight of his promised one. Far behind the frontlines, Susan fought her way toward him. Their eyes met across the vast distance between them and Orrin felt his heart faltering. His resolve began to crumble. He accepted his fate because it would save Narnia, it would save Peter, and it would restore the disgrace and dishonor he had brought upon his wife. Yet as he saw the pleading tears in Susan's eyes, he faltered and wavered in his resolve. He flashed back on memories of a life worth living without end. Memories of a love that had infused his soul with gentle fire.

His eyes darted between Peter and Susan as if he were being forced to choose between honor and possible death, or love and life. His Shian instinct was always toward honor, but his heart desperately wanted to return to Susan. His face streamed with tears as he smiled at Susan. He knew there was never really any choice.

**_LOVE_** **_FALLS_**

Peter struggled to fight on. With the arrow lodged firmly through his chest, he could barely breathe. He fought with courage and tearful emotion, for he feared his impending death. His heart cried out to Edmund, as if begging forgiveness for leaving him. He cried out to Aslan and his fellow Narnian for failing them. For though Peter fought, he was beaten back by a resurgent Lejious.

He felt the strike of Lejious's hand smashing his jaw. Their swords had been fallen to the ground and now the pair fought hand to hand. In a desperate attempt to salvage victory, Peter snapped the arrow tip from his chest and thrust it into Lejious's eye piece. Lejious screamed out but grabbed Peter by the neck before throwing him down. With a mighty cry, Lejious found enough strength to shift himself into five again.

Peter was tossed between them like a rag doll as strikes smashed bone and wounded flesh. Peter struggled to remain conscious as punch after punch, kick after kick continued to crush his body. He was thrown to the ground before Lejious reunified himself into one and stood over the bloody mess that was Peter.

Somehow Peter pulled himself to his feet, only to be knocked down by a stiff kick to his gut. Barely breathing, Peter fumbled to his knees and looked up as Lejious stood over him. Peter willed himself to raise his arms, but they would not listen. He willed himself to stand up and fight on, but his broken body could not obey.

"Forgive me, my love." Peter gasped, "I have failed you. I have failed us all."

"You should have served me, Son of Adam. Now you will bear witness to what will come to all who follow the lion."

As Lejious picked up his sword and stood over him, Peter looked up with defeated tears the best he could muster. He could feel the light fading from his eyes and his final thoughts were of his Edmund. He closed his eyes with the image of his love filling his mind. As Lejious's sword ripped through his body, Peter gasped and accepted his fate.

**_CRIES FROM A DISTANT HEART _**

Edmund stood in the battle room, preparing the strategies for the defense of Narnia from the Lone Islanders. Surrounded by his loyal commanders, Edmund felt his hands begin to tremble. He clutched his desk as he felt a cold shiver run through his body. The cold shiver of emptiness that pervaded his heart.

"No …" Edmund said shaking his head, "No …"

Tears welled up in Edmund's eyes as all in the room began staring at him and asking if he was alright. He shook their attention off and stumbled from the room. He made his way to the outer balcony and stared at the northern sky.

"No, Peter. Don't leave me." Edmund cried, "Don't leave me."

He gripped the balustrade as his body was overcome with a biting cold. A cold he tried desperately to deny the source of. Yet as he felt his heart pull in his chest, he could deny it no longer. The cold beat of a lonely heart overwhelmed him.

Edmund screamed out with a cry that echoed all through Cair Paravel. He fell to his knees and screamed up at the sky. Such was the strength of their love's connection, that to feel it severed was equally as strong.

"Peter!" Edmund screamed out in a mess of sobs, "Peter!"

Yet as he cried out with enough force to alert all in the castle, Edmund found no respite from his grief. His heart was empty. His love denied. His visions had come true. Love had fallen, and so had his Peter.

**- To Be Continued -**

**Love Will Fall - Part 3**

* * *

**A/N**: No preview this time! I don't want to give any hints away for the final part of this chapter, except to say that indeed 'Love Will Fall'. Orrin left Cair Paravel after saying goodbye in his own way to everyone he cared about. Peter finally met Lejious in battle. Susan and Edmund continue to fall apart. Orrin killed Serfiq and kicked ass once again. Peter had the shit kicked out of him and we ended with a cliffhanger. If you like this story, please review! Thanks for reading. 


	27. V3E8: Love Will Fall, Part 3

_**JUST AND MAGNIFICENT  
**Volume 3: The Price We Pay For Love_

**_3.8: Love Will Fall - Part 3of 3_**

_Most of Volume 3 of Just and Magnificent takes place in the 3-6 years after the events of the movie. It is the **last** of three volumes. It is AU and if you haven't figured out, contains slash and incest. Hopefully you find it handled in a way that is as pure as possible.  
**Summary:** Love Falls._  
_**Warnings:** Slash, Incest, Love, Romance, Adventure, Mystery, Action.  
**Disclaimer:** Only characters that are mine are the Pretty Eyes People from Shian! And since they're all dead except Orrin, well I only own him now! All the rest belong to that master of awesomeness, C.S. Lewis  
_

**_JUST AND MAGNIFICENT 3.8 LOVE WILL FALL, Part 3_**

_**A JUST HOPE**_

"King Edmund!"

Edmund opened his eyes to find himself still collapsed on the balcony. He was surrounded by aides who rushed to help him, though he swiftly refused them.

The cold ache in his heart still lingered but did not overwhelm him. He still felt weak, but he no longer feared that Peter had left him. Yet he could not help but feel that Peter was not out of danger yet.

"Come back to me, Peter. Come back to me."

Edmund stood to his feet and leaned against the railing. He gasped and stared at the northern sky. He hoped with all his heart that somehow Peter was alright. He hoped that somehow Lejious would be defeated. He hoped beyond hope that his Peter would return safely to him. Yet all he could do was stare at the northern sky and wait for news to come of the battle that raged on at this very moment. A battle that could very well change the course of this war.

_**PRINCE ORRIN, LAST OF THE SHIAN**_

Though Orrin had been tempted to return to Susan's side and away from the fate that he felt himself bound to, there was never any choice. Susan married him for his character, and to change it now to serve his own wants and needs would betray everything he believed in. Though she pleaded with her eyes for him to return to her side, the moment he saw Peter being struck by a cowardly arrow in the back, he knew what he had to do.

Holding both his swords aside himself as he ran with fire in his eyes, Orrin ran along the precipice that connected to the lower end of the suspension bridge. With each step he could see Peter being literally beaten and bashed senseless. By the time Orrin reached the suspension bridge, Lejious had his sword over a kneeling Peter. Though Orrin ran with all his might, he did not arrive in time to stop Peter from being skewered by Lejious's sword.

With a gasp of horror, Orrin feared he was too late for the life quickly faded from Peter's eyes. Angry at his moment of hesitation that could have somehow spared Peter from Lejious, Orrin jumped atop the suspension bridge and ran along one of the rope railings with the agility of a cat. Though he met some resistance, his swords made short work of his enemies.

It appeared that Peter was already dead and Orrin truly felt an overwhelming guilt, but when he saw Peter's hand flinch, he knew he was not too late. Once again Lejious readied his sword in the air, about to remove Peter's head from his body. This time however, Orrin made certain the blow did not connect.

Lejious did not even see the Shian coming. Orrin leaped off the rope railing and met Lejious's sword with his own two long swords. With a fearsome scowl, Orrin used all his strength to force Lejious back.

"Protect the king!" Orrin screamed as he struggled to push his swords against Lejious's, "Roan! Protect the king!"

With a fearsome cry from above, Roan soared down picked up the almost lifeless body of Peter. Lejious screamed in anger as Peter was flown to the safety of Lucy's makeshift infirmary. Only when Peter was safely away did Orrin dare to falter. Lejious's strength quickly threw the Shian backwards. Orrin rolled back and onto his heels as Lejious ran at him and the Shian soon realized what he was planning. Lejious still had intentions to seek Peter out and kill him.

"You will not stop me from slaying him, Son of Shian! Today he is mine!"

"Not while I'm still breathing!" Orrin yelled with a fierce cry as he threw one of his swords at Lejious.

Orrin's aim was as precise as ever, his sword impaled Lejious through his midsection. The Shian ran at his enemy with his remaining sword thrust out. Lejious screamed out but still used his sword to parry Orrin's attacks.

With a swift roll to Lejious's side, Orrin emerged to the left of his prey. He pulled his sword out of Lejious's chest and kicked at his leg. A quick strike from both Orrin's swords sliced Lejious's hand clean off, along with his sword. The dark lord's hand and sword fell off the side of the suspension bridge into the seemingly endless fog beneath them.

Orrin could sense that Lejious was still weakened from his battle with Peter and he intended to capitalize on it. He immediately swung his sword up at Lejious's head with intent to slice his head off. However, just as Peter had been struck from behind with an arrow, so too now was Orrin.

Orrin lurched forward as the arrow pierced his shoulder. With an angry scowl he ripped the arrow from his arm, but Lejious was already on him. Orrin was grabbed by the neck and tossed over the suspension bridge like a rag doll.

Lejious began making his way down the suspension bridge that now separated the bulk of the two armies. On the higher ground the fallen army had the advantage, on the lower ground the Narnian had dominated. Between them now was the suspension bridge with nothing but air and deep fog beneath it.

As he neared the lower end of the bridge, Lejious stopped dead in his tracks. Stopped by the sight of a Shian flipping up from underneath the bridge and landing on top of it. With heavy breaths, Orrin collected his strength before he raised his eyes to Lejious.

"I'm still breathing." Orrin said with a whisper.

Orrin stood up straight with his chin firm and proud. He raised his swords and crossed them over in front of him in the traditional battle stance of a Shian warrior. He met eyes with Lejious and his own eyes narrowed with intent.

"No …" Lejious said with fear in his voice, "I stopped the prophecy! I destroyed your people! I had that fool Rabadash swear to kill you and yet you blight me with your presence! I will not be stopped by a Shian!"

Orrin ran at Lejious before he once again found himself being inundated with arrow fire. Though he was quick on his feet, Orrin was not quick enough to dodge all the arrows. His left hand was skewered and he dropped one of his swords in agony. Lejious kicked Orrin backwards before picking up his sword. Now both had only the use of one hand to hold their swords.

Still Orrin stood up as Lejious rushed at him. Their swords met in a flurry of rage and fury. Lejious would use his power to force Orrin back, but Orrin's skill was more than a match. Soon Lejious was on the back foot as the duel moved to the higher end of the suspension bridge, away from the Narnian Army and closer to Lejious's.

Once again Orrin found himself inundated by a barrage of arrows as Lejious pushed forward again. Lejious screamed at Orrin to die and insisted that Peter would never be able to hide from him.

"I will have his life today, Shian!" Lejious screamed, "Just as I will have yours!"

Another arrow pierced Orrin's thigh and the Shian felt himself beginning to falter. Lejious's soldiers were charging at the suspension bridge and Orrin knew he would not be able to hold them all back. He knew if Lejious passed him, Peter would still be hunted down. In a moment of hesitation and reflection, Orrin realized that he had little choice if he truly intended to keep Peter from harm today and perhaps give Narnia the chance to win or retire from this battle.

Orrin staggered toward Lejious and once again their duel raged on. With a stiff kick, Orrin knocked Lejious backwards. Before the dark lord could capitalize, Orrin sliced through the suspension bridge.

The huge bridge collapsed, sending a flood of bodies falling to their doom. Orrin grabbed hold of a severed rope and braced himself to hit the rock face. He hit the rock face with so much force that he bounced off, feeling his right knee shatter in the collision. He managed to grab hold of another rope and could see Lejious doing the same a few meters above him.

With his body exhausted having been punctured by arrows and thrown against rock faces, Orrin could barely hold on. With only one good hand, he struggled to pull himself up. He grimaced in pain as he forced his injured hand up along the rope. Using all his strength he pulled himself up the rope of the severed suspension bridge.

Lejious had somehow managed to pull himself up, with Orrin not far behind. When Orrin emerged and pulled himself onto the precipice, he was greeted by the sight of a few fallen soldiers standing behind a resurgent Lejious. In a flash Lejious thrust a sword down at Orrin, but the Shian rolled away and kicked to his feet on adrenaline alone. His leg buckled, and he faltered to one knee. Yet still he was an adversary to be feared.

As two fallen satyr ran at him, Orrin kicked up off his good leg and rolled at them. He emerged with a hand spring before using his sword to slice the legs from his enemies. The rest of his enemies were soon disposed off by some frighteningly accurate arrows. He turned and stared across the chasm to see Susan firing furiously across at Orrin's foes.

Lejious was obviously too weak to summon anything but an angry cry, but his raw strength still overwhelmed Orrin. He grabbed Orrin by the neck and simply tried crushing it, before one of Susan's arrows pierced the neck of Lejious. Orrin kicked himself free and fell to the ground. Three more arrows pierced Lejious's torso and Orrin knew the moment had come when _he_ could finally be defeated.

Using his only remaining sword, Orrin threw his sword through Lejious's heart. Lejious finally fell to his knees and screamed out with a force that shook through Orrin's body. Still not satisfied, Orrin smashed his elbow at Lejious's helmet, knocking it off and for the first time, revealing what lay beneath it.

Where he expected to find something entirely fearsome he was instead greeted by something far more surprising. Orrin was staring into the eyes of his own father, King Firson. With a gasp, Orrin crawled backwards as he shook his head.

"No … you're not real …" Orrin said shaking his head, "You're not my father. My father is dead."

"You wouldn't kill your own father, would you?"

"Yes … don't you understand, Son? We are him now. He is us. We are the many. Come with us …"

"No!" Orrin screamed with tears in his eyes, shaking his head, "You're not real!"

With angry tears, Orrin pulled his sword from Lejious's chest and closed his eyes for he did not trust them. When he opened them again, his father's face still looked up at him. Though Orrin knew it was some deception, he could not help but falter.

"Father?" Orrin cried, "Father, is it really you?"

"Son …"

"Father?"

"It is I, Son. We live within him. We are one and we are many, Son. Come with us. Be one with us. Do not fail us again."

"I'm sorry, Father." cried a desperate Orrin, his face full of tears, "I'm sorry. I didn't know what was happening. I should've been there with you. I should've died with you all."

"All is forgiven, Son. Just take my hand …"

Orrin fought his better judgment as the remaining hand of Lejious raised up to him as though it were his father's. The Shian fell to his knees in a mess of sobs and reached out toward the hand he hoped was truly his father's. Somehow, could it be? Even if his people were somehow bound to Lejious, would it not be better for him to be bound with them?

"Orrin!" Susan's voice screamed across the chasm, "Orrin! Finish him now!"

Susan's voice shook the tears from Orrin's face like an awakening. Orrin quickly pulled up his sword, ready to thrust at the demon who took his father's guise. He met the eyes of his father again, but this time with a clear mind as though Susan had somehow broken through Lejious's deception. This time his father's eyes were condemning and accusing. When he spoke however, it was not his father's voice, but that of Lejious.

"You cannot stop me, Shian. Your people could not stop me, and neither can you. You should have killed me when you had the chance."

Orrin thrust his sword at Lejious when suddenly his mind flashed with images. Images of his great city, SharShian. Images of his people preparing to defend themselves from the treacherous Secson's army. He could see his people rallying together to defend their city.

"No …" Orrin cried shaking his head, "Get it out … get it out!"

"You failed them, Shian."

Struggle as he might, he could not shake the images from his mind. Images of him appearing like a demon in the knight. Images of his people screaming and writhing in agony. No man, woman, or child was spared the horror.

Orrin fell to his knees, holding his head in agony as he saw images of his father crawling along the ground, begging Secson to save their people. The Shian cried out a piercing scream of anguish as his mind continued to flood with images of his people being wiped out by Lejious. Wiped out and perhaps bound to him as well.

With his face a pained gasp of tears, Orrin slumped down as he was forced to experience the last moments of his people. When the images finally stopped, he could see Lejious standing above him. The one who is many now had his helmet back on and appeared to have recovered somewhat. Orrin however, was a broken shell who could barely stutter.

"Perhaps I will kill your wife even before I kill Peter."

Orrin's eyes lit up like fire and he charged off his good leg, struggling but managing to stand up. He now realized that in the time he'd been overwhelmed with images of his people's demise, many of Lejious's army had surrounded him. He could hear Susan screaming out to him, but he could no longer see her.

"If it is any consolation, it will take me some time to recover from our battle." Lejious said with a dry laugh, "But unlike you, I _will_ recover."

Orrin felt a series of arrows pierce through his back. He faltered as the soldiers around him taunted him. He remained on his feet as blood filled his mouth. He glanced at the arrows but stumbled toward Lejious anyway.

Another series of arrows struck Orrin from the side and he cried out in pain, falling to his knees. He struggled to his feet with tears of defeat staining his face. With an anguished gasp, he stumbled toward Lejious and thrust his sword out.

Lejious caught his arm with ease, as Orrin was far weaker now. Lejious held his arm there before a soldier smashed it at the elbow with a club. Orrin cried out with agony as his arm fell limp. Yet still he continued to stumble at Lejious, as though somehow he could defeat him. The watching soldiers taunted Orrin with mocking fingers and twisted smirks.

"You are defeated, Shian."

Those were the last words Lejious spoke before the soldiers launched themselves at Orrin. They took turns punching and kicking the helpless Shian. Orrin cried out, but still struggled to his feet at every opportunity. Soon kicks were replaced by stabs. When fists became swords, he cried out one last desperate plea.

"Susan!" Orrin cried as he felt his death upon him.

Though he had no strength to mouth his apology to her, he knew she would receive it nonetheless. For some reason, the soldiers stopped their assault on him. Orrin could feel his vision blurring and his strength fading. His entire body was racked with blood, gaping wounds and piercing arrows. Yet somehow, he remained standing. Somehow he stood like the true Shian warrior he was.

"You have fought well, Shian. I am not completely merciless. You stand proud and true, I will let you die in such a fashion."

It was then that Orrin felt a spear pierce through his back and out of his stomach. He cried out again, his screams and tears far unlike any heard from the Shian before. They were filled with pain and desperation. He was hauled into the air on the end of the spear and held up on display.

"Scream for me, Shian. Scream for me and I will let you die." Lejious taunted, "Scream for failing your people. Scream for failing your adopted home of Narnia. Scream for the king whose life I shall still take. Scream for your wife. Release your pain, Shian."

Orrin could feel his life fading from him, but still the pain of his body was outweighed by the grief in his heart. The grief for his people. Grief for a child he had never known. Grief for his wife and a life they would now be denied. Proud as he was, he faltered. Strong as he was, he weakened. In that final moment, he did as no one expected.

"Ahhhh!" Orrin cried out, his eyes filled with tears of grief.

The low drone of his cry filled the air and when it was over, he let his head fall back as his body was held up in the air.

_**THE PRICE WE PAY FOR LOVE IS PAIN**_

Susan's bow could not reload fast enough. She could not see her husband for he had disappeared into the mass of soldier. She struck many dead with her arrows, but still she could not see her husband. When finally she saw him raised into the air, impaled on a spear, she screamed out the most anguished cry she had ever mustered.

She sobbed as she continued to fire arrows as if somehow she could help him. She cried out helplessly as her husband was carried toward the side of the cliff. Lejious held his body up and taunted Susan with his stare. She begged for her husband's life, desperately pleading. Lejious responded by throwing Orrin into the chasm that now separated the two armies.

"Orrin!" Susan screamed out.

Narnia soon let loose with a barrage of fire arrows that soon had Lejious's army retreating from the cliff face. As Orrin fell into the fog, a piercing cry could once again be heard. Roan dove with fearsome speed into the fog, emerging moments later with Orrin in his clutches.

Susan felt her heart rise in her chest and she screamed frantically for Lucy to come, even though she was well out of earshot and still tending to Peter. Though Roan intended to fly straight to Lucy, he was struck by a stray arrow that clipped his wing and forced him to land. The gryphon still managed to lower Orrin to Susan's side, with a somber bow.

"Lucy!" Susan cried as she fell to her husband's side, "It's ok, Orrin. Lucy will come."

Orrin did not move, but as Susan cradled his head in her arms his eyes fluttered awkwardly. Susan let out a low drawl of a cry as she witnessed the horrifying injuries on her husband's broken body. Her hands shook as she touched his bloody chest where the spear still impaled him. Yet when his brilliant eyes met hers, she felt a surge of hope when her logic said there was little.

"Peter … Peter … safe?" Orrin gasped, "Pe… Peter … safe?"

"He is." cried a Susan who tried desperately to smile proudly through her tears, "He is safe because of you. Lucy is helping him as she will help you. You saved him, Orrin."

"Must … retreat … to Narnia. Tell Edm…"

"Shh … shh …" Susan soothed, "Save your strength."

Susan held Orrin in her arms, kissing his temple and pressing her head to his. She closed her eyes and silently willed Lucy to hurry, for she could feel the weak beat of her husband's heart growing ever fainter. Susan did her best not to break down into sobs, and instead tried to remain calm so as not to distress her husband.

"Have I restored my honor and in turn yours?" asked a seemingly peaceful Orrin.

"It was never lost, my love. But yes, I am certain even that stupid Order of Justice will agree it was restored today."

"It was always meant to be this way. I hoped … I hoped I could do so without leaving you … but …"

"Shh … do not speak of such things. You are not leaving me."

"No one will look at … look at our marriage with … disgrace. Your name will not be tarnished. You will not be shamed because of me."

"You and your stupid honor. I don't care what anyone else thinks about you or us." Susan cried, "This is Edmund's fault."

"It is not. It is fate. Please do not be angry with him. He is your brother. He will take care of you."

"I don't want him to." sobbed a desperate Susan, "I want you to. You just have to wait a little longer. Lucy will come."

"Susan … it is too late for me."

"You cannot leave me. Who will dance with me beneath the moonlight?"

Orrin forced Susan to look into his eyes. His brilliant eyes had already faded, but his gaze was still sure and clear. Susan shook her head, for she knew he was silently telling her to let go. She refused to, instead feeling as though she would break down at any moment if Lucy did not arrive soon. She could not bear the growing notion that her husband would truly leave her. Yet when her eyes once again met the calmness of his, she found herself being forced to consider the idea that he might.

"If love …" gasped a pained Orrin, "If love … were enough … to keep me with you, then I … would never leave your side."

"Then let it be enough." Susan cried, "Let it be enough. I will give you a baby. I will give us a family. Remember what we said? We would tell our children and our grandchildren of these adventures. And I will tell them about how noble my husband is and how I love no one else but him. I will tell them what a selfless and honorable man he is and how much he loves me. And how very proud I am of him. And our children and their children will all love you, Orrin. And we will be old and grey together. Won't that be wonderful?"

"That is perhaps the most wonderful dream … Promised One …" Orrin said with weak breaths, struggling to form a smile.

"It is, isn't it? A wonderful dream."

"Could you … could you dream it for the both of us?"

Those words sent Susan into a mess of painful sobs. For it was in that moment she truly realized her husband was going to die. The only love she had ever known would soon leave her and there was nothing she could do about it. Yet still his eyes met hers with a surety and calmness that she lacked.

"I will try." sobbed Susan, "I will try."

Orrin raised a weak smile and touched his shattered hand to Susan's face. His eyes smiled gratefully at her, as though thanking her for the life they had lived together and the love they had breathed together. She met his gaze with as much of a smile as she could muster. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips, her tears mingling with his blood.

"Goodnight, my love." Susan whispered with silent but potent tears, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Promised One."

The last image Susan had of herhusband's life was that of him smiling at her, with peace in his eyes. She held him close, never once taking her eyes off his. With a faint gasp, he breathed his last breath. Susan felt the moment overwhelm her with the rush ofa cool breeze and knew her husband had left her. And so died the last of the Shian, Prince Orrin.

**- To Be Continued -**  
A lull in the war as Lejious regroups and Peter's armies retreat and regather in Cair Paravel. Peter begins his recovery and he is finally reunited with Edmund though their reunion is marred by grief. Peter orders a funeral for Prince Orrin with full honors, while Susan's despair overwhelms her and she no longer feels part of the 'four'.

**A/N**: _Love fell_, but somehow Orrin twisted fate so that it was he who fell instead of Peter. Prince Orrin is dead and might I just say, though he was only a supporting character, I really, really, really felt bad writing this chapter. No more Shian. I liked Orrin, because he wasa good guy and he gave Susan depth and he was a freaking killing machine, and he was likable and noble. In the end he died by the sword in this war that has ruled this volume, and suffered greatly before doing so. Now you guys know why it was so Orrin heavy in the first two parts of this chapter. At least I won't need that protective armor anymore, since Peter's fine and it was Orrin who died, not him. The repurcussions of Orrin's death will linger on though, for Susan will not be so eager to embrace those who shunned her husband before his death. Such a sad chapter. Though I have no intention of giving away the ending, I can assure that before this story ends, there will be some fluff, though not for Susan. Like I said though, you can expect the events of this chapter to have a major effect on Susan and even Edmund, especially Edmund and his relationship with Susan, and also Peter. Peter will need time to recover and he will no doubt be angry when he learns what has transpired in his absence. Edmund will probably feel guilty. Lucy will miss her brother in law and Susan will miss her husband and begin pulling away from everyone else. In a way, this(her love and marriage with Orrin, the loss of herchild,followed byOrrin's death)was my own spin on why Susan might want to forget Narnia when she gets to real world, or why she stops believing in Aslan and magic or love. Because to remember it would remind her of what she had lost. I told you the focus would switch back to Peter/Edmund before the end. The final arc of Just and Magnificent begins with the next chapter 'The Price We Pay For Love'. I sincerely hope you enjoyed this three parter as much as I enjoyed writing it and this story. To Susannah who thought this was the last chapter, it wasn't, it's just the last part of this three part chapter. Reviews are love and make me feel good, and after writing that depressing chapter, I need to feel good lol.


	28. V3E9: Goodnight, Sweet Prince

_**JUST AND MAGNIFICENT  
**Volume 3: The Price We Pay For Love_

**_3.9: Goodnight, Sweet Prince_**

_Most of Volume 3 of Just and Magnificent takes place in the 3-6 years after the events of the movie. It is the **last** of three volumes. It is AU and if you haven't figured out, contains slash and incest. Hopefully you find it handled in a way that is as pure as possible.  
**Summary:** Susan buries her husband. Peter and Edmund are reunited under somber circumstances.  
__**Warnings:** Slash, Incest, Love, Romance, Adventure, Mystery, Action.  
**Disclaimer:** Only characters that are mine are the Pretty Eyes People from Shian! And since they're all dead except Orrin, well I only own him now! Well actually, he's dead now so now I own no one! sniff All the rest belong to that master of awesomeness, C.S. Lewis.  
_

_**JUST AND MAGNIFICENT 3.9 -GOODNIGHT, SWEET PRINCE**_

**_BITTER RETURN _**

Word had already reached Cair Paravel of the news in the north. News of King Peter's horrifying assault and near death at the hands of the _one who is many_. News had also reached Cair Paravel that King Peter's life had been saved with the sacrifice of a disgraced hero, Prince Orrin.

Edmund stood on the balcony outside the throne room of Cair Paravel, looking at the northern sky. He had felt a great deal of what Peter suffered, but unlike when Peter had almost broken the bonds of their love and he suffered greatly for it, it was not their love that had been tested this time. However, Edmund still felt a powerful echo through his body that rendered him unconscious on more than one occasion. He could only imagine how precarious Peter's life was right now and exactly how much he had suffered.

He had received the news of Orrin's death with immense sadness and unfathomable guilt. Love had fallen as he had feared, but it was not the love between himself and Peter. The love that fell was that of Susan and Orrin.

Because of Orrin's sacrifice, Peter had lived. Because of Orrin's sacrifice, Lejious had been beaten to the point where he had retreated in order to recover from his duel. Because of Orrin's sacrifice, he feared Susan would never ever forgive him.

He grieved for his fallen brother in law in his own way. He knelt alone in his room shedding tears for the Shian who had become a friend, a brother, and his sister's husband. Someone whose loyalty never wavered. Someone whose word was his bond and whose honor was his lifeblood. Edmund could not shake the feeling that because of his public sentencing of Orrin, the Shian had been led down a path that eventuated in his death. Yet if he hadn't, could Peter have survived?

No matter the answer, it did not change the guilt that Edmund felt and the grief that overwhelmed him. He knew that Peter was being flown back to Cair Paravel, still unconscious and oblivious to the outcome of the battle. The Narnian Army had already begun marching home from the north. Susan was also being winged back along with Lucy and the body of Prince Orrin.

He stood looking out at the northern sky waiting for a sign that his family was about to return. He received it with the relieving and anxious sight of gryphon filling the dusk sky. As relieved and pleased as he was to see Peter in the flesh after so long, he dreaded seeing the body of his fallen brother and even more, the face of his widowed sister.

Cair Paravel did not greet the return of its monarchs with anything but a somber salute. The war had been paused, it had not been won. There was also still the impending threat of the Lone Islanders who were preparing their invasion force at Galma. Regardless, the four monarchs had not been together at Cair Paravel for quite some time. This fact was cause for some hope, even in such dark times.

Edmund rushed to greet the arrivals in the central courtyard of Cair Paravel. Before he had even arrived, Peter had already been taken to the infirmary. His injuries were so horrific that he would need some time to recover. Yet as anxious as he was to see his love, he could not until he had spoken to Susan.

Prince Orrin's body was loaded onto a gurney and held aloft by four centaur. Mr. Beaver was one of the first to offer his condolences to Susan and pay his respects to a man he considered a friend. Edmund was next to take a moment and pay his own respects to Orrin.

"Thank you for saving my husband." Edmund said with eyes that were filled with tears, "Forgive me for wronging you, Brother. I will never forget you and I promise, your name will be remembered with honor. I swear."

"His honor was never yours to take in the first place." Susan said with accusing eyes, "And it most certainly is not yours to give now."

"Su …"

"Today I grieve for my husband. Tomorrow I bury him. The day after …" Susan said with a fearsome tone in her voice, "Fear me."

Edmund shook at the ominous warning of his own sister. He did not see his Susan in her eyes, he saw a woman who no longer loved him as a brother. He did not blame her for her anger, but he never expected her to treat him as such an enemy. Yet at that moment he truly feared that Susan was about to make him the object of her rage. In what form that would take, he did not know, but he feared it. He feared her.

_**SILENT PARALLELS** _

Edmund sat in the main infirmary wing of the castle, where Peter was currently being tended to by some of the most renowned Galma Healers. Though Lucy's cordial had done a great deal to mend Peter's greatest wounds, he would still need some time to recover. He had not regained consciousness since the battle. He had been cleaned of blood and dirt and now lay naked, save for small swath of cloth to protect his modesty. Edmund believed him to be some kind of sleeping beauty, who had yet to be awoken by someone worthy of his affection.

Edmund grimaced at the sight of Peter's battered and beaten body. He would live, of that Edmund was sure, but he had suffered greatly. A gaping wound through his chest where Lejious's sword had punctured his body was the most obvious injury. However, it was just one of many. And as the Galma healers had learned, many of his injuries were internal. It would take some time to mend his broken bones, and more of Lucy's potion to rebuild some of the vital organs that had been ruptured and smashed by Lejious's assault.

Edmund could not bring himself to touch Peter. He had failed him in so many ways. By failing to defend the Eastern Seas. By sentencing Orrin, stripping him of his honor, and leading him down a path to his death. Most of all, he had failed Peter by failing to destroy Lejious when Aslan had sent him beyond the veil to do so. Had Edmund succeeded then, the Shian would still be alive today, and more importantly, this war would not have had a chance to begin. Thousands upon thousands of lives would have been spared. Terebinthia and Galma would not have been invaded, it's armies and navies destroyed, and it's people forced to live in shelters here in Narnia. All of this could have been avoided if Edmund had not let himself be deceived into believing he defeated Lejious when he ventured beyond the veil.

The guilt he felt weighing upon his shoulders was greater than any other feeling inside him. His mind was lost. He did not feel as though he was worthy of leading Cair Paravel in Peter's stead, and Susan needed time to grieve and could not expect to carry a weight that she had done for so long. Whether he liked it or not, much of Narnia's fate now rested on him. As he looked at Peter's motionless and battered body, he could only hope he was up to the task.

Thoughts of love were far from his mind. How could he think of such things when the weight of many rested on his shoulders? How did Peter handle such things with apparent ease? How did Susan? Since Edmund had returned to Cair Paravel after being defeated at Galma, his stint as ruler had been troublesome at best. His transition from a fallen king to a rogue warrior had been a natural progression. His transition from a rogue warrior to a reinstated king had been far more difficult. Politics had jaded Edmund. He found the mantle of king constraining for though it gave you power, it also gave you even greater responsibility.

As one of the Galma healers entered to clean Peter's wounds and wipe his body clean, Edmund silently stood up and took their place. He was not at Peter's side when Peter needed him, and perhaps if he had of been, both Peter and Orrin would have survived. However, he could be by his side now.

Peter's breathing was shallow but steady. His face, though bruised and battered, still radiated regality and beauty. Edmund gently wiped Peter's face, before proceeding to the rest of his body. He cringed at the sight of Peter's wounds, wishing that Lucy could come and administer more of her cordial. The cordial was a remarkable concoction, laced with the power of the fireflower and magic that even Lucy did not understand. It was said to cure almost any ailment or injury with just a tiny drop. However, in cases as severe as Peter's, it still required some time to work its magic and boost the body's natural healing abilities. It was also not wise to administer too much for the effects were unknown, and also the value of the cordial was so high that Peter had insisted that even if he is injured, he should receive no more or less than any other wounded that Lucy might care for. Therefore, the recovery was now mostly in the hands of the excellent Galma healers who used many traditional and exotic remedies to aid many over the course of the war.

Though Edmund found the sight of his broken Peter to be heartbreaking, he took solace in the fact that he was alive. He took solace in the fact that he could tend to his wounds and body, and know that Peter would eventually recover and that his body would still be warm to him.

In the southern wing of Cair Paravel, it was a far different story. Susan did much the same task as Edmund. She tended dutifully to the smashed and ravaged body of her husband, but unlike Peter, her husband's body was deathly cold. Unlike Peter, he would not recover. Unlike Edmund, Susan would never again know the warmth of love that Orrin brought to her life.

Yet as brokenhearted as she was, she took her current task very seriously. This would be the last time she would ever clean or tend to her husband's body before he was prepared for burial. She could not bring herself to grant him the Shian fate of cremation for she did not wish to see his ashes scattered to the wind. She wanted him buried here in Cair Paravel so she could linger by his side until her time came to leave this world.

Her silent tears streamed down and mingled with the dried blood on Orrin's body. His wounds were horrific, but to her, he remained as proud, dashing and handsome as ever. Such was the state of his body however that his casket would remain closed. For Susan it was one more injustice that her husband would suffer before he found rest. As if he had not suffered enough of them already.

Unlike at Peter's bedside, where dozens fluttered around the high king and King Edmund, Susan had the company of no one. No one stood beside her to offer words of support. No one grieved with her for her husband. She had never felt so completely alone as she did right now. Yet she did not care that all attention was on Peter and Edmund in another part of the castle. She did not care that no one stood beside her at this moment. She cared only that this would be the last time she ever tended to her husband. From cleaning his body to dressing him one last time in his formal armor. She took an achingly long time to clean and dress him. She did not miss a finger or strand of hair.

When she was finally done, she sat beside her husband and placed her hand on his. She cast the form of someone who was completely lost with no idea of what to do now that she had completed one of the last tasks for her husband. Now all she could do was sit with him and comfort herself with the presence of his body that she would only have until his impending funeral.

**_SOMBER _****_REUNION_**

Peter opened his eyes to the smiling sight of Lucy. She brushed the hair from his eyes and let her hand linger on his cheek. Peter could taste the fireflower cordial on his lips, realizing she must have given him another dose. The last sight he could remember seeing was Prince Orrin jumping over him to protect him from the _one who is many_. Though he had been unconscious for most of the time since then, he could remember vague sensations. From Lucy administering a dose of cordial on the battlefield to soaring through the air in the grip of a gryphon, to feeling Edmund's tender touch on his body.

His body was wracked with a numbing pain and his breathing short and raspy. He instinctively tried to move his hand to feel out his own wounds, but his strength was barely enough to open his eyes, let alone move his arm.

"Lucy …" Peter gasped, his voice weak, " Battle … over? What happened?"

"The war is paused. He has halted his armies while he takes time to recover from his duel."

"Orrin stopped _him_?"

"He hurt him. He has given us time. Susan has ordered the retreat of our forces in the north. They are marching back as we speak. All our forces are being recalled. She expects us to make our stand here in Narnia, on both sides. She was uncertain when you would be awake to consult you on these matters."

"Susan knows what she is doing." Peter nodded, "I will be on my feet as soon as possible. Will you send for her? I need to know how many of our armies were lost in the north. I must tend to this before … before I see my husband."

"Perhaps you should see Edmund before Susan. I … I don't think Susan is up to discussing matters of state right now."

Weak as he was, Peter could still sense the grief in Lucy's aura. He could see the burden and despair in her usually jovial eyes. With a somewhat anxious glance, Peter dared to seek the source of Lucy's heavy heart. It didn't take him long to start entertaining fears that he hoped were wrong. Why would Susan not be up to discussing matters of state? His first thought was of Orrin, for he knew the Shian had challenged _him_.

"What's wrong, Lu?"

"It's …" Lucy said as her face filled with tears of grief and sorrow, "It's Orrin, Peter. He's dead. He died saving you and beating back _him_. Susan is with him now, preparing him for burial."

Peter lay in stunned silence as Lucy informed him of Orrin's sacrifice. She informed him of Susan's grief stricken state since her husband's death. He realized that he would not be alive at this moment, were it not for Orrin. Susan had lost her husband. Peter had lost a brother. Lucy had lost someone she clearly loved and felt great affection for. It was all Peter could do, but to shed silent tears. Orrin had become the latest casualty in a war that had already claimed so many.

Instantly his heart went out to Susan, for he knew the despair of losing the better part of his heart. He could only imagine how she was faring. He wanted nothing less than to go to her side and comfort her in this time of grief and despair. Yet he could barely move, so instead he held Lucy's hand and tried to smile reassuringly.

"Are you alright, Lu?" asked Peter, realizing what a silly question that was.

"I feel so terrible for Susan, but … I feel awful for Orrin. He was so wonderful and thoughtful. I almost thought I had another brother. He knew he was going to die, I should have seen it. He came to visit me before he left and I should have seen it then. But … if he hadn't, you might be dead now. Oh it's so awful. Peter, you must allow Orrin to be buried properly. You must give him the honor of being buried as he should be, not as a criminal with no mention of his passing."

"Criminal?" asked Peter, wondering what on earth Lucy was on about.

It was then that Lucy stunned Peter with the revelation that Orrin had been dishonorably discharged from the Order of Justice, removed and barred from holding any official post in Narnia, and sentenced as a criminal. All for killing Prince Rabadash and his wicked father. Peter could barely listen without his jaw dropping in disbelief and mounting fury. Even more so when he realized that this could not have come to pass without Edmund handing down the sentence himself. As Lucy told of the humiliating last days of Orrin, including his arrest for merely walking the grounds, he grew livid with anger. Perhaps partially because of his guilt for the fact that Orrin died to save him, but also because he was family, and a loyal friend to Narnia. He could only imagine how humiliating it would have been for Orrin, but perhaps even worse now that he was dead, how hurtful it would have been for Susan. Particularly to have Edmund be the one to sign what would be Orrin's death knell. He knew how much the Shian valued their honor, and had no doubt that Orrin saw no other choice to restore Susan's name than to save him. Yet he knew even if Orrin still had his honor when he died, he still would've saved him, such was his character.

"Summon Edmund to me and have the order for Orrin's sentencing with Edmund's seal sent here immediately." said Peter with an amazing amount of clarity for someone so weak and weary.

Peter gritted his teeth, his mind not allowing him to wash over with grief. He was still too numb with disbelief to process how Orrin's death would impact himself, Narnia, but most importantly, Susan. His mind swayed to the war and how Lejious had been beaten into a temporary submission, something Peter did not expect possible. Perhaps this would give Narnia the time it needed to recentralize its forces.

Peter waited for what seemed too long a time before a messenger arrived with the official order that sealed Orrin's fate. He studied it for a time, his eyes still somewhat unfocused, but able to read. The dull light from his bedside lamp did little to help illuminate the words, but he was nonetheless able to read every word and could only scowl in disappointment. It just screamed of injustice for Orrin to be punished for killing someone Peter would have killed himself and as a result, ended the war with Calormen.

He did not wish for his first in the flesh meeting with Edmund in months to be stricken with anger and disdain, yet his duty as high king forced him to express these thoughts. Yet when Edmund approached him with a solemn face that bordered on despair, he faltered. Though he had an angry tirade mapped out in his mind, he could barely bring himself to speak. He was stricken by love and exhilaration at seeing his husband after so long. He could finally touch him and rejoice in the fact that they had somehow twisted fate so that they could have this moment. Or perhaps Orrin had twisted it for them. That thought alone made Peter realize that he could not let his love sway him from what must be said first.

"Edmund … it is good to see you." Peter said with a nod, hoping Edmund would see that the coming chastising would be completely separate to his personal feelings, "You look well."

"And you, Sire." Edmund said with a nod, "I know why you have summoned me. Speak your piece, Peter. Let it be done."

"Edmund … how could you? How could you sentence our brother? Susan's husband? Your first liege? Especially one as loyal as Orrin. To make matters worse, you charged him for avenging the death of our own blood and the capture of our sister! That filthy swine, Rabadash did things I can barely speak of. Yet you charge the man who killed him and avenged our blood? If a war had not been in place, I would have started one!" yelled Peter, his rage causing his chest to throb painfully from too much exertion, "What you did was a disgrace to Narnia and a crime against our sister. You are meant to serve _justice_!"

Before Edmund could speak, Peter ripped the order in two, breaking Edmund's seal and stamp on it at the same time. Though he wanted to tear the order up into even more pieces, he knew his point had been made. He glared at Edmund, using his anger to quell any feelings that might overwhelm his need to deal with this issue.

"You will assign Orrin full honors for his funeral as a small gesture to Susan." said Peter as he held out the torn order to Edmund, "You will hand this to her yourself so that she knows that no record will ever list her husband as a criminal or a man without honor. You will remove any record that says otherwise and I will have that dwarf Likatrik's head if you permit him to remain in the Order's ranks. I am disgusted with all of this, Edmund. And I am … very, _very_ disappointed in you. Do you understand me?"

Edmund nodded meekly and at once Peter felt terrible, yet how could he let this be without expressing how he truly felt? He wanted to reach out and touch Edmund, but he could not bring himself to. How could he chastise Edmund so harshly and expect his touch to be reciprocated afterward?

"I am not above the law, Peter. I agree that it was wrong, but as King Edmund the Just, I must follow the letter of the law at all times, even when I disagree with it. What example would I be setting? Orrin knew this and accepted it, but it did not change the fact that I felt as terrible as I ever have before. I feel filthy, Peter. Susan hates me and I do not blame her. Now you return to chastise me as well and I accept that. I knew it would be this way, but I am still not above the law. Only you are. Only you have the power to fix this. I knew you would. I counted on it. I am just absolutely heartbroken …" Edmund said before he burst into tears, "That it is too late to make a difference, for Susan has already lost her husband, and perhaps I have lost a sister, and we have all lost a loyal man in Orrin."

Peter could see that Edmund was sincerely heartbroken. How could he have expected otherwise? How could he have doubted that Edmund would have been horrified at having to humiliate his own brother in law in such a fashion? How could he believe that Edmund would not understand the magnitude of what he had done?

"I will do as you ask, gladly, for I wish nothing less than to undo what has transpired in your absence. For … this injustice, I can give no excuses, I can only state that it pained me beyond words. For failing you in the Eastern Seas and allowing Galma and Terebinthia to fall, I can only offer my gravest apologies." Edmund said, with a face that was increasingly stern, "But I dare say … you should have sent me north in your place as I asked you to. Perhaps you would've been the one to defend the Eastern Seas far better than I. Perhaps you would've stood above the law and righted the injustice against Orrin before it had a chance to begin. Perhaps I … would have defeated _him_, as I always said I should be the one to face him. But we will not know, because no matter how much I begged you to let me go in your place, you refused me. I do my best as King in your stead, but remember this life I live is different to what Aslan envisioned. I am the Rogue Warrior and the Fallen King before anything else, and for those reasons, I should've faced him instead of you. Perhaps Orrin would still be here if you had of let me go. Let that rest on your shoulders while I beg my sister to feel warmth toward me again."

Edmund nodded and bid farewell before Peter could speak again. Was Edmund right? They would never know now. Though Peter wished he could have made Edmund feel some peace, he had none in him to give. This was not the fault of Edmund however, but that of himself and the attrition of war on his heart. Peter did not feel worthy of love or warmth. He could not indulge himself in such things when tens of thousands upon thousands had already died in the war since it had begun. Even more had died in the northern campaign against Lejious. Each death weighed upon Peter's shoulder. The name of each dead had been written and stored at his request. None would be forgotten or brushed aside. Each would be remembered, in Peter's heart and in the eyes of those who would gaze upon the wall that he would have constructed in their memory.

The weight of the war and his failings was greater than he could have ever imagined. Did Aslan forsee this? Did he expect him to wear such a burden and still succeed? So many cries echoed in Peter's mind. Cries of dying Narnian, pleading out to loved ones who would never hear their voices again. Cries from battlefields that Peter hoped he would never see again. As night settled in, he added Orrin's name to a list in his head that seemed to never end.

"Aslan … where are you?" asked a heartbroken Peter, "Please help us."

**_SMALL GESTURES _**

Edmund stood in the southern wing of Cair Paravel, outside the room where Susan sat with Orrin's body, counting the hours down to his funeral. He had already made preparations to allow Orrin to be buried with full honors, though most already assumed that would be the case. The two satyr guards who stood beside Edmund guarding the doorway had already told him that Susan had not left since she entered. Edmund expected no less from her. No doubt she wanted to spend every last moment with her husband up until his burial.

Taking a deep breath to prepare himself, Edmund entered the room. He found a distraught Lucy sitting beside Susan. Neither seemed to notice his presence at first, until Lucy raised her head and smiled at him. She seemed happy to see him. He wondered if the same could be said for Susan.

"Su …" Edmund said nervously, "May I please speak with you?"

Lucy excused herself, sensing that this was a moment that would be better suited without her presence. Edmund nervously stepped toward Susan, who kept her back to him and instead remained fixed on her husband. He held out the torn order that sentenced Orrin as a criminal and set in motion a chain of events that had led to his death. Susan's warning to him still lingered in his mind, but he could not refuse Peter's order and regardless, he would've still tried to mend the distance between them. A distance that he felt threatened to grow exponentially unless he could somehow fix things before wounds were left to fester.

"I did not wish to hurt you, Su." Edmund stuttered out, not even intending to do so, "I bring a small gesture, Su, and a plea from a brother to seek forgiveness for hurting you and your husband."

Edmund held out the torn order, but still Susan did not turn to face him. Her eyes would not waver from the body of her husband. Edmund too found himself staring at Orrin's lifeless body. He had seen much death in his life, but it still pained him to see the body of his brother in law without warmth or breath. He stared sympathetically at Susan before placing the torn order down at her side. She did not look at it, nor did she acknowledge Edmund's presence for a great while. Only when perhaps she realized he was not leaving, did Susan give Edmund the reaction he waited for.

"What do I care for this?" asked Susan as she stared uninterested at the torn order, "Do you really think I care anymore? Do you think I care what people would think even if this order was not torn apart by a brother who apparently does consider me, as opposed to you. Orrin died believing that he needed to restore an honor that you stripped him of. He did so not for him, but for me, because he feared that people would condemn me and our marriage because had been shunned, shamed and criminalized for avenging the death of our child. I told him I did not care what anyone else said, he never lost his honor with me and damn anyone who thought otherwise."

Susan's face was stoic, but each word seemed to send another silent tear down her cheek. Edmund felt his heart falter and his face became pained with hurt as he listened to Susan. He could see how upset she was becoming and did not wish to aggravate the situation by pleading his case. Instead he remained silent as her tears continued to fall and the passion in her voice grew with each word.

"Your gesture is noted, but ultimately means nothing. Is Peter well?"

"He is … speaking. Su, you know that Orrin's funeral will have full honors. This business is over, his name is restored as it should be. It is small comfort and late, I know, but …" shuddered Edmund, tears welling up in his eyes, "I'd do anything to make it right. You would've done the same in my position. I had no choice."

"That's where you're wrong, _King_ Edmund." said Susan as she finally turned to meet Edmund's eyes, "I would not have done the same if I were in your position, because my loyalty to you would've been greater than my loyalty to a traitorous dwarf who had no right to bring charges in the first place. You had a choice, _King_ Edmund. And you made your choice. Leave me, for I do not wish to spend my last hours with my husband thinking ill thoughts. And whenever you are near me, my thoughts are nothing but ill."

Edmund shook with tears but nodded dutifully. He could not believe that things were falling so fast between himself and Susan, but there seemed no end in sight. Would she ever forgive him or were they destined to drift apart forever? He took his leave with a small bow and a hurt glance, before he left the room.

Susan did not watch Edmund walk away, but when he had left the room she turned to face the door that he walked out of. She sobbed with volume in her voice and shuddered with despair. She did not wish to harbor such feelings toward Edmund, for it ran against her very being as both his older sister and the closest thing he had to a maternal figure. Yet she could not excuse the crime he had committed against her as much as her husband. She could not forgive him, and she did not know if there would be a time when that fact would change. Right now her thoughts drifted from Edmund and refocused on her husband. Though the hour was late, she sought no slumber. As cold and lifeless as her husband's body was, she took comfort in his presence and would do so until the time came to say her last goodbye.

**_ONE LOVE FELL, SO THAT ANOTHER WOULD LIVE _**

Peter could barely sleep and lay staring vacantly out at the night sky. He could not believe that his first encounter in person with Edmund in months had gone so terribly wrong. He could not retract his words to Edmund, and did not wish to. Yet he hated saying them nonetheless. The stern voice of High King Peter the Magnificent had long given way to just Peter, eternal lover of his doubt-bucket. He hoped Edmund would not punish him with his absence. Yet he could see no other way for he had wounded Edmund's pride and chastised him with little abate.

Perhaps war weariness had taken its toll on him. Perhaps he secretly did not wish for warmth, feeling so undeserving of its comforts. Perhaps grief for a fallen brother had despaired him too much to offer Edmund warmth in their first encounter. Yet when Peter heard footsteps at the infirmary doorway, he hoped wildly that it was Edmund.

"Peter." Edmund said with a small bow, his eyes stoic in a weak attempt to mask hurt, "Are you still angry with me?"

"No, Ed … I'm not. I'm sorry, I mean … I still think what you did was … wrong, but … I can see that out of all us, you could've done nothing else. You are the just king, even when it pains you to be so. I cannot retract my words, nor do I wish to. I only wish … I never had to say them to begin with. Please do no confuse the words of a king with that of a husband. For if you keep yourself from me in shame, then the shame will be mine. Do you forgive me?" asked a heavy hearted Peter, "I have thought of you every day since I left your side. Every night I whispered to the night sky of my love for you. I hate that we have been reunited in such awful circumstances for I did not wish our first meeting to be so horrid."

"I have missed you very much." cried Edmund, his tears desperate as he stood waiting for Peter to offer him an invitation to step closer, "Very much, Peter."

"Might you still love me?"

"No, I might not. Because might is not certain enough. Do not ask me such stupid things. We have been apart for some time, but it has not changed a thing, I assure you."

"Might you come to me then and kiss me as you would if I had not spoken such hard words?" asked Peter desperately, his eyes filled with tears, "It has been too long, Ed. I beg thee, please come."

Peter could not move off his bed, he could just extend his hand and hope that Edmund would step forward to him. As pained as his body was, all he wanted was for Edmund to lie with him. All he wanted was to feel his Edmund next to him.

"Please, Ed. Come." Peter insisted, his tears begging and pleading, "I am still your husband, am I not? Our love lives because Susan's died. Do not let that sacrifice be in vain. Come to me, please."

Edmund stood steadfast in his spot, but his eyes shuddered with emotion. Peter could only watch on as Edmund seemed to contemplate thoughts in his mind. He could only hope those thoughts would lead Edmund to him any moment.

"Doubt-bucket?" said a breathless Peter, extending his hand out anxiously to his husband, "Doubt-bucket, I love you. Please come."

"I love you too, Peter." smiled a tearful Edmund.

Peter let out a relieved cry as Edmund took his hand and kissed it. He kissed his way up Peter's arm, stepping ever closer to the bed. Finally he dove at Peter with a fierce kiss that was wet and somewhat messy. Their kiss tasted of salt from tears and sweet, red lips. It was a kiss that had been denied for far too long. A kiss that soon let tongues free to play against one another.

Peter used all his strength to put his arm around Edmund and pull him onto the bed. Injured as he was, Peter could not do much else except lay there and kiss his Edmund. His hands held the soft nape of his husband's neck, marveling at how soft it remained to his touch. His lips sucked anxiously on Edmund's, wondering if they could ever be any more plump or sweet or warmly familiar.

No more words were spoken that night for none were needed. The look of recognition and love in their eyes said enough. They shared tearful kisses that were hindered by Peter's weak state. Their hands clasped and their bodes pressed against one another as much as they could be without causing Peter pain. They let the knowledge of their reunion settle in, for they did not believe this day would come again.

As sleep claimed them, neither was aware they were being watched from afar. Susan had come finally, for she wished to check on Peter's wellbeing. The sight that greeted her was both a warm and despairing one. Even with her anger toward Edmund, she could not help but be glad their love endured. Yet it only served to remind her of what she would never have again. Her eyes downcast to the ground at the dimly lit image of her brothers in arms, content and relieved that their love had not fallen. The love that had fallen was her own, and she could not help but turn silently and run with anguished tears an evidence of her loss.

**_FINAL PREPARATIONS _**

Mr. Beaver stood inside the room where Prince Orrin lay in state. His funeral procession would begin in mere moments, but his casket would be closed. Therefore, Mr. Beaver wanted to say his goodbyes here. Already Susan had been ushered much to his displeasure to the main entrance to the castle where the procession would begin. King Edmund and Queen Lucy paid their private respects with Mr. Beaver, preferring to say their goodbyes in a more personal setting.

"You were my brother, and you saved my husband. For this … I owe you a debt I cannot repay. Peace be with you, Orrin." Edmund had whispered with guilt etched on his face, "Goodbye."

Mr. Beaver could not help but sympathize with King Edmund, for he carried much guilt over Orrin's death and particularly his last days. It was already well known throughout Cair Paravel that tension was mounting between Queen Susan and King Edmund. Rumors were already rife that Queen Susan would move against the Order of Justice the moment her husband was buried. There were even darker rumors that she would move against King Edmund himself and force one of the monarchs to abdicate their crown, which some would say could lead Narnia to a civil war. Mr. Beaver would not believe such a thing. Surely the love between the siblings would overcome any tensions they might have.

When King Edmund left Prince Orrin's side, it was Queen Lucy who took his place. Where King Edmund had been laden with guilt, Queen Lucy's was pure grief. She said no words but simply sobbed and placed her hand on Orrin's for some time, before she leaned over and kissed his temple. Only when King Edmund touched her shoulder, did she make a move to leave.

As the last officially to say goodbye to Orrin before his funeral began and his casket was closed, Mr. Beaver stood solemnly on his own. He had become a loyal friend and admirer of the Shian and had a hard time accepting his death.

"You brought me back to my wife, you did." sighed Mr. Beaver, "You saved Queen Lucy. You saved Queen Susan. You saved King Peter. You've saved so many of us and yet you asked for nothing in return. You always had my respect, Orrin, and you never lost your honor. I won't forget you."

Mr. Beaver bowed one last time before he moved to close the casket. Queen Susan could not bring herself to close it, for it was just one more goodbye that her frail heart could not take. Yet as he moved to close the casket, he was interrupted by the dwarf, Likatrik.

Mr. Beaver found the arrival of Likatrik to be blasphemous. How dare that dwarf show his face here, Mr. Beaver thought. He bared his teeth at the dwarf, unable to hide his disdain.

"How dare you show your face here?" yelled the feisty beaver, "Get out!"

"I come to pay my respects to a fallen hero." Likatrik said with a bow, "And to inform you that you are needed at the procession start. I will close the casket in your stead."

"The cheek of you, Dwarf."

"You dare not oppose King Edmund, for he requested your presence specifically so that you may join him in representation of the Order of Justice."

"A name I held with pride before you tarnished it!"

"Peace, Beaver." Likatrik begged, "Save our quarrel for another day. Today is a day for mourning."

"For once I agree with you." said Mr. Beaver with still a snarl in his voice, "I hope you are happy with your actions. They will not be forgotten."

Mr. Beaver bounded out of the room, leaving Likatrik standing alone at Orrin's coffin. Likatrik turned to the doors and whistled, before the guards stepped inside and slammed the doors shut behind them. The dwarf had once served Jadis, yet in the aftermath of her defeat at Beruna had pledged himself to Narnia. Though many had doubted his loyalties, none had a reason since his pledge to give their doubt validation.

"Hello, Orrin." Likatrik said as he stood over the fallen Shian, "My … you certainly suffered before your death, didn't you?"

Likatrik's face seemed genuinely pained, until a sneer began forming across his lips. A sneer that became a light chuckle of pleasure.

"Oh how easily these righteous Narnian turned on you, Shian. It was far easier than I expected to remove you from the Order of Justice. You were far too thorough. _He_ has eyes everywhere you know, and I am certain you would've soon realized that I was one of them. And now look at you, not only disgraced, but dead!" laughed the dwarf, before he leaned over Orrin's coffin and spat with venom on his dead face, "Take that you Shian filth! I win!"

Likatrik then turned to the faun guard's who stared ominously back at him. They drew their swords and stepped toward him, before they fell to their knees and bowed.

"You have our master's orders." Likatrik said with a sneer, "We have work to do."

_**FAREWELL, LAST OF THE SHIAN** _

The flags of Narnia flew at half-mast in respect of the gentle queen's husband, Prince Orrin. In the outer halls of Cair Paravel, Orrin's coffin was carried by many of his most loyal and trusted friends. With Captain Capies and General Lero at the rear, to King Edmund and a still recovering General Oreius at the front. The look that passed between Susan and Edmund upon his stepping forward to act as a pallbearer was none too pleasant, yet nothing was said to oppose his motion. Wearing a black silk dress with a hood that draped over her eyes, Susan followed silently behind the procession of her husband's casket. Lucy followed several steps behind Susan, with eyes bright with grievous disbelief.

When the procession reached the main entryway to the castle, a sea of mourners awaited to pay respects to the Shian Prince. At the sight of so many, Susan's resolve began to waver and tears streamed down her face in silent anguish. The casket paused at the top of the main outer stairs, where an unexpected surprise interrupted the procession. High King Peter the Magnificent, dressed in full formal attire, hobbled with as much dignity as he could muster to Susan's side. He took her face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. Without a word, he slowly made his way to Oreius's side and put his hand on the centaur's shoulder. Though still suffering greatly from wounds inflicted by Lejious, Peter gritted his teeth and lifted the casket in Oreius's place.

Once again the procession continued out toward the central cemetery, with Peter and Edmund wearing somber faces and heavy hearts. Peter's somberness was coupled with a tight lipped attempt to stave his physical discomfort. Yet it was obvious to all who could see him, that he would not be swayed from performing this last task for the man who saved his life and allowed him to return to his soul mate.

Trumpets did not play, no sounds of joy were heard. The path from the castle to the cemetery was lined either side by infantry and those who had served with the fallen prince. Full military honors were delivered for the man who held one of the highest non monarch positions in Narnia. Yet for one woman, his wife, she cared nothing for ceremony or honors that were bestowed posthumously. For Susan, she could still not forgive the way her husband was forced to live his last days.

The path Susan traced behind her husband's coffin was the hardest in her life. She walked alone, with only her tears for comfort. Her face shook beneath her hood, and she found her legs grow heavier with each step, for each step would take her to her last goodbye.

When the procession finally ended, the final ceremony began with Peter speaking. Though his presence was not expected, it was nonetheless expected for him to speak first since he had attended.

"Today we say goodbye to a man who was for some a stranger, friend to many, brother to a lucky few, and husband to one. Prince Orrin, last of the Shian, was one of the most loyal and honorable men I have ever known. His sense of duty and honor was often frustrating …" smiled Peter, "For it was a hard task to be completely informal with him. When I first met Prince Orrin, it was obvious he and Queen Susan had already formed a strong bond. It was a bond that I was proud to bear witness to, and it is a bond that I despair to see breaking today. I do not wish to speak in such somber tones, for in these dark days of war I would seek a ray of light. Perhaps that ray of light is in knowing that there are some who would be prepared to lay down their lives so that we may share these moments. I am only sorry that I will never have the privilege of sharing one of these moments with you, Orrin. If anyone remembers anything about Prince Orrin, I hope that it is this. Such was the effect he had on our lives, that we all stand here today with grief in our hearts and tears in our eyes. Yet none so great than that of my sister, Queen Susan the Gentle. Prince Orrin died to save me, and it is something I will never forget. Susan, you are not alone, for we are with you. All of us."

Peter's eyes sought Edmund's and they shared a knowing nod of acknowledgment. Susan's eyes did not waver from her husband's casket, but Peter knew she had at least heard his words. He knew in his heart that Susan's grief had only increased the friction between herself and Edmund, and wished to mend it now before it had time to fester into something beyond his power to fix.

Peter spoke in great length about his brother in law and moments they shared together. He tried his best to keep the tone hopeful, but in the midst of war, it was hard to raise spirits, especially during a funeral. When he finally ended his speech, he opened the floor for others to speak. It was Lucy who nervously stepped up next. Her eyes had been a mess of tears the entire day, with only Mr. Tumnus's constant attention to help her through.

"Uhh … I can't really say much. I just … wanted to say thank you to Orrin. He said I was always so kind to him, but you see, it's only because you deserved it. You saved my life, Orrin, but that's not why I'll miss you. I'll miss you because of the gift you left me and because of the way you made my sister smile. And because it was you who was always so nice to me. I love you very much, and I … I'm sorry, I can't say anything more." Lucy sobbed before shaking her head and running back to Mr. Tumnus.

More would take their turn to speak, from Oreius to Mr. Beaver. It was Susan however, who had not spoken and none expect the funeral service to end without her speaking. When there seemed there was no one left to speak, Edmund anxiously stepped forward. His eyes sought Susan's, as if seeking permission to speak for he did not wish to offend her. She did not even raise her eyes to look at him, so he took the initiative and stepped up to speak.

"It is no secret what transpired in the days before Prince Orrin's death. I fear no words can express my sorrow, both to Orrin's memory and to my sister." Edmund said with tears in his eyes as he looked at Susan, "Let any man here say I thought little of Orrin and I will show you a liar. I loved … love him as a brother. I have many memories of this man. Some which are poignant, some which were of great humor. To many who knew him, Orrin was incredibly formal. Yet to know him for as long as we did, you began to see that underneath it all, he had quite a mischievous sense of humor. If he were here now, he would say otherwise, but it is true. On my wedding day he took much pleasure in distracting me with his well hidden humor. I was incredibly grateful for his efforts. It is strange that out of so many moments … it is that moment that sticks out in my mind. It wasn't of Orrin saving lives or being one of the fiercest warriors I have ever known. It was of my brother in law distracting me so I wouldn't be so anxious about my wedding. It is these little moments that I will miss most. I am truly proud to have known you, Orrin. I am grieved in ways you cannot imagine at your passing. Because of you, Narnia has her High King Peter and I have my husband. And because of you, my sister will know incredible grief because of the joy you brought her. In this time, I give you my word that I will watch over her … even if she would not have me do so. I will miss you, my liege. Until the stars rain down from the heavens, may you rest …"

When Edmund had spoken, there was only one left to speak. Queen Susan the Gentle. She took some time to raise her head and speak. She had no wish to do so, but did not wish her husband's funeral to be remembered as one at which his own wife did not speak. She wanted her goodbye to be private and personal, not privy to the ears of those who condemned him.

"Orrin …" Susan said, her eyes faltering at the very mention of his name, "My husband. My sweet, sweet husband. I cannot believe that you are gone. It seems as though a moment ago we were together … sharing a dance on our balcony beneath the moonlight. You remember, don't you? How will I live now? What shall I do without you? I had a life before you, but I did not live until you loved me."

Susan faltered with her tears, but stood firm. She bit her lip as she struggled to find words to do justice to her husband and their life together. Yet she could find none to satiate the need in her heart.

"I don't know what to say. I have anticipated this since the moment you left me, but now I have no words. Let it be known your honor was never lost. No matter what anyone …" Susan said as her eyes met Edmund's, "No matter what anyone says, your honor was never lost. My sweet prince, thank you for loving me and bringing me the greatest joy I have ever known. I will never love another for as long as I live. My heart is and always shall be yours, until the day I die. I will always be your promised one. I can say no more. Goodbye, my love. Goodbye."

When her words were spoken, Susan kept her composure with as much grace as she could possibly muster. Yet the moment her husband's casket was lowered into the ground she faltered and cried out, as if somehow her husband would hear her. As the casket was lowered further, Susan buried herself in Peter's arms. Despite his physical pain, he held her with as much force as he had in him. He broke away only when the casket had been lowered completely, stepping toward it with a pained glance.

"For you, my brother." Peter said as he dropped the first mound of dirt upon Orrin's casket, "For my life, I thank you. For my sister's life, I grieve. For what you gave us, I celebrate. Rest now, Brother. Rest."

Peter was the first of many who paid their respects by dropping a small mound of dirt upon Orrin's coffin. He was followed by Lucy, Edmund, Mr. Beaver, and many more. All too soon for Susan's liking, Orrin's coffin was covered and could no longer be seen. She clung to Peter and wailed angrily for the first time since the funeral had begun.

"I've got you, Su." Peter cried as he held his sister, "I've got you."

Susan sobbed into his shoulder as her husband's grave was filled in and covered. She faltered on her legs but Peter held her up and would not let her go. Though it was still obvious that he was in no shape to be standing out here at all, he refused to leave Susan's side. It was the least he could do for his sister, and for the man who died in his place so this his own love would not fall.

**_ALONE BENEATH THE MOONLIGHT _**

The first night after her husband's funeral, Susan stood alone on her balcony. She stared up at the moon with a lump in her throat and pain in her eyes. She had stood in that same spot for over an hour, just staring up at the sky in plain view of those below in the inner courtyard and the balconies of her siblings.

Silent tears streaked her cheeks as she began moving slowly across the stone beneath her. She mimicked the dance that she so often shared with her husband. She closed her eyes and held her arms up as though there was someone with her. She did her very best to recreate every step of their moonlight dance in its entirety. Yet when she opened her eyes, she was greeted by the stark reality that she danced alone. A reality made even starker with the knowledge that she would dance alone for the rest of her life.

**_A JUST AND MAGNIFICENT SIGN OF HOPE _**

"You should be in the infirmary." Edmund said to Peter as he stood on his balcony.

Peter lay on their bed, having been adamant to his healer that he would do so this evening. After being so far from his husband for so long, Peter would have nothing less than a night together in their wedding bed. Even if it meant he could do little except lie there and try not to moan in pain too much to unsettle his husband. He would still need a great deal of time to recover fully, but he would recover, and for that he was grateful.

"What are you looking at, Doubt-bucket?" asked Peter, "Come to bed?"

"It's Su." Edmund said with tears in his eyes as he turned to face her, "My heart breaks for her. I could see her dancing alone … and I know how much that must pain her."

"Come to bed."

Edmund did so, changing into his nightclothes before he laid down gently beside Peter. He was careful not to touch him or move too much, for the slightest movement still caused Peter discomfort. Yet Peter motioned for him to move close enough so that arm at least could cradle his head.

"We are blessed, Doubt-bucket. For we still have this." Peter said as he kissed Edmund's temple, "We still have this."

"We do." smiled Edmund, tilting his head up to savor a long kiss with his husband.

"I have lived through what Susan is going through. I will not live without you." said a tearful Peter, "Not again. So do not leave me?"

"You forget, Peter. It is you who will leave me."

"Oh not that again. You believed I would fall, but Orrin fell in my stead. Though I wish he had not, it makes me think that fate is not set until it has passed. Therefore, I will never believe that I will leave you and I will not let you believe that I could ever leave you. It has been a trying time and I have missed you terribly, but my love for you has never wavered, of that you have my word. It only grows stronger, especially on days like today."

"We are fortunate, Peter. I used to think that one lifetime was not enough, but after seeing Susan today, I can only think that it is more than I could ever hope to expect. I know that my failings are many. I could not defend the Eastern Seas and now we risk invasion from two sides. I isolated my own sister by sentencing her husband for a crime that should not have been one to begin with. I feel so ashamed, but I will redeem myself and do what I was always meant to do. From today, it is time the Rogue Warrior returned."

"Not today." said a fearful Peter, "But tomorrow. Today, or tonight, I just want my doubt-bucket. Save the hero training for tomorrow?"

"I love you, Peter. I promise you that when this war is over, and it will be over, I will make you happy."

"Even when I say … harsh words, it changes nothing of my feelings. You make me happy every day we are together. When this war is over, I will show you just how happy we can be." smiled Peter as he cried and captured Edmund's lips in his own.

Reunited, the two lovers crept slowly into sleep. Though it was pained and awkward for Peter, it was yet another sleep filled with bliss. For they had been denied this comfort for far too long. Though their reunion had been rocky, they had to at least appreciate that they had a reunion. Not just a reunion, but a hope for the future. Their future.

**_GOODNIGHT, SWEET PRINCE _**

Unlike Peter and Edmund, Susan would not have her reunion. The horror of her first midnight dance since burying her husband had shattered her attempts at composure. The only peace she could find was far from her chambers. Never before in her life had she felt so completely alone or filled with despair. While lovers slept in the warmth of each other's arms, Susan lay alone on her husband's grave. She sobbed silently to herself as she stroked the dirt and whispered her husband's name. She would rather sleep here than alone in her chambers. Dead or not, she could be nowhere else except by the side of her husband. Painful sobs overwhelmed her as she cast a lonely figure in the moonlight, lying on the exposed dirt of her husband's grave.

"My prince, my sweet prince." Susan sobbed to herself, "I am alone. How could you leave me all alone? All will be forgiven if you come home. Just come home, my love. Please? Dance with me again?"

Though she sobbed and pleaded, her cries fell on deaf ears. Her husband would not return home, nor would she dance with him. Yet despite knowing that somehow her husband was not special enough to receive a miracle such as Edmund had received, she could not help but ask anyway. And even if she knew that her love would not return, she could still linger on his grave, for it was all she had left of her husband. One love fell so that another would love on, unfortunately for Susan, it was her love that fell.

**- To Be Continued -  
3.10 - Gentle vs. the Just**  
_Susan continues to feel isolated from her siblings as tension between her and Edmund take a dangerous turn. A turn that couldsee her leave Narnia alone. Peter and Edmund work together to plan Narnia's defense as invasion looms. Lucy receives a surprise message._

* * *

**A/N**: _YAY! _I'm back with my baby, Just and Magnificent. It's been a bit of a break, but hopefully I'll be back in form and ready to knock the end of this story on the head. This is probably the last Susan heavy chapter of Just and Magnificent. You can already see Peter/Edmund starting to take back their starring roles. I suppose this is like a transitional chapter, both with Orrin's funeral and the reunion of Peter and Edmund. A bit of a bittersweet(SAD!) chapter. Peter and Edmund get their reunion, but Susan has to say goodbye to her husband. Just for the record, from here on out, all bets are off! If you're expecting JAM to somehow followa canon ending where everything is neatly tied up ala the end of LWW, think again. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are love. I missed writing this. Thank you for reading. 


	29. V3E10: Gentle Vs the Just, Part 1

_**JUST AND MAGNIFICENT  
**Volume 3: The Price We Pay For Love_

**_3.10: Gentle Vs. the Just  
Part 1_**

_Most of Volume 3 of Just and Magnificent takes place in the 3-6 years after the events of the movie. It is the **last** of three volumes. It is AU and if you haven't figured out, contains slash and incest. Hopefully you find it handled in a way that is as pure as possible.  
**Summary:** Peter's recovery continues. Relations continue to strain between Edmund and Susan. Lucy recieves an urgent message.  
__**Warnings:** Slash, Incest, Love, Romance, Adventure, Mystery, Action.  
**Disclaimer:** Only characters that are mine are the Pretty Eyes People from Shian! And since they're all dead except Orrin, well I only own him now! Well actually, he's dead now so now I own no one! sniff All the rest belong to that master of awesomeness, C.S. Lewis._

**_JUST AND MAGNIFICENT 3.10 – GENTLE VS. THE JUST, Part 1_**

_**TO HEAL THE WOUNDS OF WAR**_

Peter's recovery was two fold. His grievous injuries were the first, and the battle in his heart and mind the second. Each night he would toss and turn, before waking in a cold sweat with the screams of those who died on the battlefield ringing in his mind. His failure in the north, and the great cost of life in the battles against Lejious's armies were ever present.

They manifested themselves in dark circles beneath his eyes. Though he had ventured out for Prince Orrin's funeral, most of his days since then had been confined to his chambers. His face was gaunt and he barely ate unless Edmund sat down and forced him to. Sick as he was however, he performed his duties to the best of his ability. His chambers became a hub of activity, something which seemed to frequently annoy his husband.

Tonight, like many other nights, Peter awoke in a cold sweat, his body shaking and every healing wound on his body seemed to burn like fire. It still hurt him to move, even though his greatest wounds, particularly where Lejious ran him through, seemed to have sealed. Thanks to the talents of the Galma healers who lived in sanctuary within Narnia, and to Lucy, his recovery was much faster than expected. Yet it was still the wounds in his heart that seemed as raw as ever.

"Peter?" Edmund moaned in his slumber, his hand delicately searching out Peter's face, careful to avoid his chest, "It's alright, Peter."

Peter would nod his head and his breathing would steady. He would clasp his hand firmly to Edmund's and let a whimper escape him. As if Edmund were the only warmth in this world, he pulled him close, even though it caused him a great deal of discomfort.

"It's alright, Peter." reassured Edmund, gently stroking Peter's arm, "It's alright."

"So many, Ed … so many lost. I can still hear them."

"This war must end soon, Peter, for it has claimed far too many lives. Just as I witnessed the deaths of thousands on the Eastern Seas, I too hear them cry out to me. We must use their memory to inspire us to save those who remain behind."

"I know, Ed. I know." Peter said, rolling over on top of Edmund.

Before Edmund had time to argue, Peter smashed their lips together. His kiss was not tender or gentle, it was needy and all encompassing. His doubt-bucket was the only thing that felt real. The only thing that grounded him to a sensation called hope and warmth. He needed to feel that sensation physically as much as in his mind. Not since his return had they once made love, for his injuries had prevented it. Tonight he did not seek the permission or approval of his husband, he simply demanded to feel that warmth. He demanded it to fill the gaping cold within his soul that had grown ever deeper since the day he returned from the north, after a failed campaign.

The cold that occupied his soul was that of death and suffering. He had fought many battles and seen many fall under his command, but never in the numbers they had lost in the north. Never before had the largest Narnian Armies suffered such a staggering defeat. Even if technically the campaign was a draw, with Lejious retiring to recover from his duel with Prince Orrin, Peter considered it a defeat far greater than any in Narnia's history. For the life of him, he could not guarantee that such a defeat would not happen again. It was for this reason, to give him hope, and to push aside the chilling voices of those who died on the battlefield, that he sought his husband's lips.

When Edmund muffled a response to his actions, Peter silenced him with a tongue that pushed past teeth. He used sheer will alone to dominate the moment with as much strength as he could.

"Peter, no!" Edmund yelled, "We can't. You're hurt."

"Let me deal with my own discomfort." said a Peter who bordered on anger at Edmund's reluctance, "I desire to have you now. Give yourself to me."

"Peter, what is wrong with you? I give myself to you gladly, you need not speak to me in such a fashion. I only resist because I do not wish for you hurt yourself."

"I know." Peter said, shaking his head as he burst with tears, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, Doubt-bucket."

Peter covered his face in his hands and rolled over. He knew very well he could not have gone through with his intentions. His body would not have held out, and neither would his heart. He had never before wanted to be so forceful with his doubt-bucket, but right now he was not himself.

"Peter?" asked a confused Edmund, who sat up beside a distraught Peter, "What's going on?"

"You didn't see them. So many of them. They all looked to me to save them, but I could not." cried Peter, his tears tracing a path from his cheeks to his hands, "Their voices are cold. Their memories are colder. I dwell with them every day, Ed. You are what I cling to. You are my warmth to make me feel whole again. It has been so very long and I am uncertain whether I am the same man who left you so long ago."

"You mean the man who gave me this?" Edmund asked, removing a small note from beneath his pillow, "This note that I woke up to the morning you left me?"

Peter took the note gingerly from his husband's fingers, pausing to read his own handwriting. It seemed a lifetime ago that he wrote this note. A lifetime ago that he left these words for his love. He almost didn't feel like the same man who wrote them.

'_My beautiful love,_

_I could not bear to say goodbye, for fear I would break and have no strength to leave you. If words could give justice to my love for you, I would surely use them here. I can only think of one thing to perhaps remind you of how much you mean to me._

_I am, because you are._

_I love you always, and should I be taken from you, then please remember those words. _

_Forever yours,_

_--Your husband, Peter'_

Peter's eyes welled with tears at reading his own note. '_I am, because you are_'. Peter believed it then, and he knew it now. It was the very reason he desired to make love to his husband, as if that was some way to become the Peter he once was. The Peter who wrote the note to begin with. The Peter who had not become weary from war and hardened from endless death. For though he had battled many times in the past, the overwhelming shadow that this war cast over him and indeed the world, was far more impacting than anything previous to it.

Edmund took the note gently from Peter's hands, before folding it tenderly and kissing it. Peter could see how very much it meant to his love, as he carefully slid the note back beneath his pillow.

"That was the worst day of my life, Peter." said a tearful Edmund, slathering Peter with a wet kiss, "I was so afraid you would not come back to me."

"Perhaps not all of me did."

"And do you truly believe that sharing ourselves will change that?"

"It would be more for my benefit, than for yours. I need to feel whole, Ed." sighed an emotional Peter, "I need to feel warmth, and you are the only well from which I can drink. Yet I do not feel worthy of the warmth you give me by simply being. My heart is cold, Ed. It's so cold."

"Then let me warm you." Edmund said with a shudder in his voice, leaning down to kiss Peter, "Let me warm you as only your husband can. Let me love you as only I can."

"And only ever will." smiled a grateful Peter, "But … you will forgive me if I am not quite up to task? And for … being so … gruff with you?"

"I will think about the last one." teased Edmund, before his face once again became sober, "Relax, Peter. I will take care of all. You need only lay there and I will do the rest. Do not exert yourself, my beautiful Peter. Let me take care of you."

Peter breathed anxiously as Edmund straddled him and instantly garnered a noticeable reaction. All Peter could do was watch as Edmund slipped off his night garments, exposing the lithe, muscled and pale flesh of the Rogue Warrior. Oh how Peter had missed this. How often he had dreamed of it on far too many lonely nights. Already he felt a stirring that seemed to stretch out from his soul and into his nether regions.

Peter's only garment was that which covered his modesty, and it was quickly pulled away by Edmund. Now both were naked, with Peter laying down so as not to cause himself discomfort or aggravate his still healing injuries.

"Do I still please you, Peter?" Edmund asked, slightly wistful as he knelt on display for Peter.

"Always." nodded Peter, breathless at the long denied sight of his naked love, "Always, my love. Do … do you think I could please you again? One day, when I have recovered, I will be as my old self. Even with my scars, will I still please you too?"

"Oh of course, Peter. Your scars can be rid of, but I will never ask you to remove them, just as you have never asked me to remove mine."

"Mine are bigger." smiled Peter, "Do I win?"

"Tonight you do."

Edmund finally began the awkward task of pleasuring Peter. Peter closed his eyes as Edmund traced his body from his head to his feet with lips and tongue. He slowly set himself down over Peter, careful not to put too much weight on his injured husband. It was not the easiest love they had ever made. Even now it felt rather awkward because Edmund was still careful not to put any pressure on Peter's body. Almost as soon as they were done, Edmund slipped off and lay down gasping next to him. They lay silent in the afterglow, with Peter staring blankly at the stone ceiling as glistening sweat cooled on his body. For some time they were breathless, with Peter coming down from a sensation he had craved for too long.

"Are you alright, Peter?"

Peter only nodded in response before turning his head to face Edmund. He made the smallest smile and without words, told Edmund he wanted a kiss. Gladly, Edmund leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a warm kiss that showed Peter's gratitude. A warm kiss that was filled with as much passion as their love making. Only when they pulled away did Peter speak.

"I really needed that, Doubt-bucket." smiled a sighing Peter, "Thank you."

"A small service to my king."

"I do not always wish to be your king." said a suddenly emotional Peter, "Only the object of your love. I'm sorry that wasn't … well … better for you. But I do love you, and I am very grateful. You are selfless, Edmund, when it comes to me. I do not know what I did to deserve you, but I know I am blessed to have you. I will make this up to you."

"I did enjoy it too, Peter. I have missed your touch, but I feared it would be some time before we could love each other like this, because of your injuries. If you want me, you need only ask. I am yours."

"I am sorry for being so forceful with you. I am ashamed, and yet you still gave yourself to me. I do not deserve such kindness."

Edmund rubbed Peter's arm, as if the gesture said more to show his understanding than words could. Peter appreciated without limit, the selflessness of his husband. He truly hoped Edmund understood that his ill mannered words stemmed from his frustrations. He hoped Edmund would forgive him, and allow him the opportunity to make up for his brief outburst of forcefulness.

"Ed?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"When I am well … I wish to … give you something of me. I wish for you to have me." Peter said, suddenly with tears forming in his eyes.

"No." Edmund said sternly, immediately understanding Peter's implication, "You are not for me to have in that fashion. You are the high king. I won't allow it."

"And I am also your husband." said a rather weak sounding Peter, "And you are perhaps the only person in this world who will ever see me falter in ways that others cannot. You are the only person who sees me. You are the only person … who can make me feel like it is not a crime for the high king to be in need. Sometimes I need you to make me feel as though I do not always have to be brave or strong, and that if I am not, you will brave and strong enough for me. Sometimes, when nobody else can see, I need to be relieved of being the thing that everyone else expects of me. Do you understand what I am saying? I do not begrudge the duty placed upon me, but sometimes, when we are alone, I wish that I could be weak, and you could be strong. Would you?"

Peter's tears were pained and sincere, as his deep blue eyes pleaded to Edmund. Obviously upset, Peter lay his head back and shuddered with weariness that he did not show outside these chambers. Edmund wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Peter, kissing his shoulder and whispering;

"I understand what you are asking of me. It will be some time before we can even consider that. This was enough of a toll on you. But I want you to know, Peter, that you can always be yourself with me. That is why we are married. If I can be your strength, then let me. If you wish me to hold you and take care of you, then I shall do so without hesitation." smiled a teary Edmund, his lips tracing gentle kisses along Peter's cheek, "If at some time you need release from your burdens and responsibility and simply wish to be my Peter, then come to me and I will be your strength. I will never let you fall, and you can always falter to me and I will think nothing less of you for doing so."

"I love you, Doubt-bucket." cried Peter with a deep breath as he gripped Edmund's hand fiercely in his, "I love you very much. Thank you so much for … this tonight. I needed it, my love. Just as I need you. I am, because you are. Never leave me. Please, never leave me."

"We have had this discussion before." smiled Edmund, brushing the sweat drenched wisps of hair from Peter's forehead, "I will not leave you. Not again. I am certain."

And so they slept, with Peter deferring to Edmund to hold him. It would have seemed a strange sight, but on this night, Peter truly needed to be the one who was held. When slumber overwhelmed him, for the first time he did not hear the voices of those he failed. Instead he felt only the warm arms of his love keeping him safe and giving him strength.

_**RETURN OF THE ROGUE WARRIOR **_

Ever since Peter's return from the north, Edmund had been able to relegate some of his duties back to him. This had allowed Edmund to focus some of his time on the training he did in his adventures with Aslan. The adventures that made him the Rogue Warrior.

In the crisp air of dawn, Edmund trained just as he had in his journeys to far off lands and finally beyond the veil. Having left a sleeping Peter alone in their chambers, he had ventured to the western end of Cair Paravel outskirts, just as he had every day since his husband had returned. He wore a blindfold as he stood in the middle of an empty field, surrounded by a half dozen satyr soldiers. The field was littered with stumps of varying heights and small ponds so as to stagger the lay of the land. Sweat glistened off Edmund's exposed upper body as he tensed and wielded a wooden staff in his hands.

His bare feet seemed to survey the grass around him and when he suddenly broke into a sprint, they deftly sprung him from stump to stump. All at once the satyr soldiers moved in on him. It was well known that Edmund still possessed some abilities from his time as a fallen king, as well as honed abilities from his time venturing with Aslan. His ability to fight blindfolded was prime example, as was his natural instinct in battle.

As the satyrs surrounded him with actual swords, Edmund leapt from stump to stump, using the butt of his staff to knock satyr after satyr into the surrounding ponds. With utter ease, Edmund made his way through the course of stumps where he ran from the field into a small wood of trees. More satyrs emerged from the woods as he breathed hard, kicking off trees and using his instinct, hearing, smell, and touch to engage his opponents and disarm them.

In the center of the wood was a clearing where Edmund met the last of his training opponents. The ultimate test of his abilities as the Rogue Warrior was now in order. He dropped his staff as three more satyrs surrounded him. Three satyrs he had personally chosen for their prowess with and without a sword. He stood in a defensive pose, letting them come to him. They swung at him with their swords, with Edmund barely able to dodge them blindfolded.

Hearing the whoosh of metal cutting through the air beside his head, Edmund traced the origin and with a blindingly fast flurry of kicks, he had one satyr disarmed and on the ground. The next two were not so easy and managed to score slight slices across Edmund's exposed back. He had already instructed them not to stop the training unless he specifically said 'stop'. He did not.

They came at him again, Edmund hearing their light footsteps approaching. He dropped to the ground at the last moment before spinning out his legs to hit both in the midsection. He spun on the ground, kicking the legs out from under the satyrs before jumping to his feet. He pulled the blindfold from his head to see that one of the satyrs had evaded his sweep and now stood with their sword aimed at Edmund's chest.

"Sorry, Majesty." the satyr soldier said with a bow, "Again?"

"Again, Sir." sighed Edmund, "This time, no breaks between stages. Just keep coming at me. Was anyone hurt?"

"Not … badly, Sire."

"Sorry." grimaced Edmund, "I'll get the staff wrapped in feather down at the ends."

"You know, Sire, I believe your ability as the Rogue Warrior is beyond what anyone expects of you."

"If that was truly the case, this war would never have begun." Edmund said as he shook his head in disappointment, "I will face _him_ again and this time, one of us will die, and I will do my very best to make sure it is not me. For all our sakes, I cannot fail. Again!"

_**PREPARATIONS IN WAR**_

The night after Peter made love to his husband for the first time since their reunion, he felt like a new man. He felt as though somehow Edmund had drawn the burden from his shoulders and given him a warmth and strength that he sorely needed. How long it would last, Peter was uncertain, but he was grateful nonetheless.

Today was the first day he had ventured out of his chambers into the war room. He wanted to see first hand the activity that he had hitherto directed from his chambers. He stood with the help of a crutch, but stood proud nonetheless. Orrin's death had cast a shadow, but in the weeks since his funeral, the despair of the northern campaign's failure was replaced with a new sense of hope. Narnia's returning Northern Armies were almost home. All of Narnia's forces would be once again reunited, with Calormen's ships and a huge swath of sea based battalions serving as a deterrent to the ever threatening Lone Islands invasion from the annexed Galma. Five of Archenland's battalions and its Elite Guard had also formed with Susan's triumphant Southern Armies.

In the aftermath of defeat, there was somehow an air of anticipation. A sense of camaraderie between those nations who had declared their unity against the darkness, and against _him_, against the one who is many. A unity that would make its stand in Narnia, led by Narnia, and with Aslan's grace, won in Narnia.

At the sight of his husband, the just king, entering the war room, Peter's face lit up with a beaming smile. Though it still seemed strange for some to see the two kings so open with their love, it was pleasantly received by all. Not just for the sake that they were the two kings of Narnia, but simply because any sign of love in these dark times was a reminder of why this war must be won.

"Hello, my love." Peter said without hesitating to greet Edmund with a warm and love smitten kiss.

They lingered for a moment, with Peter's hand firmly on the back of Edmund's neck as he placed two more chaste kisses before they separated. Smiling somewhat bashfully, Edmund tried not to blush and turned his focus to the map laid out on he table before him. Peter slid his hand into Edmund's and interlaced their fingers before raising Edmund's hand to his lips.

"Peter …" said Edmund, somewhat distracted by Peter's unrelenting affection, "This is a war room, not a love room."

"When this war is over, perhaps we'll make it one."

"Susan is not here?" said Edmund rather seriously, trying to refocus Peter's attention on more important matters, "Has she already planned the strategy for the Southern Armies?"

"No …" said Peter, disappointed that relations were still tense enough for Susan to avoid anywhere she knew Edmund would be, "She said she had … other obligations."

"Right." sighed Edmund, "Or perhaps once again she knew I would be here and made certain she was not."

"Contrary to what you may think, this world does not revolve around you, _Rogue Warrior_." Susan said as she surprised all by walking through the main doors.

Without making eye contact with Edmund, Susan nodded to Peter and stood to his left, with Edmund at his right. Surrounded by their greatest generals, the three monarchs began mapping out the defensive plans for Narnia. War and grief had hardened Susan. The _gentle_ queen had earned quite the reputation for being a formidable war commander. And as the only monarch to complete their campaign successfully, with her defense of the south in Archenland, her reputation only continued to rise. To all who knew her, this was not the Queen Susan the Gentle who ascended the throne years ago. This Queen Susan the _Gentle_, who did not linger in the archer's lines, but joined the thick of battle instead.

"Susan, we will need the Southern Armies to guard the east. We have reason to believe the Lone Islanders will begin moving against us within a week. They will come at us from Galma …" Peter said as he tapped his right index finger over the table map, "You will need to work with Calormen's forces currently in dock. Will this pose a problem for you?"

Peter knew that Calormen was somewhat of a sore spot for Susan. Though Tisroc Lash was not responsible for what Susan had suffered, or the death of her child, she still found it difficult to work with Calormen. In spite of this, she nodded her acceptance, but said nothing.

"If we can rebuff the eastern invasion before his army enters from the north, we will stand a better chance of consolidating our forces and mounting an effective defense on both fronts."

"In other words, you would like me to defeat the Lone Islanders quickly." asked Susan with a raised eyebrow, "You wish me to do what King Edmund the _Just_ so obviously could not."

Susan's barb was not lost on Peter or Edmund, but neither said a word, though Peter's unimpressed glare said enough. Bitter was perhaps the first word that sprang to Peter's mind. He had forgiven Susan many of her thinly veiled attacks on Edmund's character, but his patience was continually growing thin. He had hoped that over time Susan's animosity toward Edmund would dissipate, but her bitterness seemed to only grow.

Susan had grown increasingly distant since Orrin's death. She did not attend any of the traditional meals that the monarchs attended daily. Instead, she chose to eat with her infantry or in the encampments outside Cair Paravel that housed the Galma and Terebinthia refugees. She seemed to spend less and less time within the castle walls, coming in only when duty forced her, or to spend time with Lucy. The growing tension between Edmund and Susan was felt throughout Cair Paravel and indeed Narnia.

For the rest of the meeting however, Susan remained silent. In herself, she was disappointed for being so petty with her comments. She could see her sting clearly affected her brother, and for a time she felt as though all she wanted to do was rub his back and tell him everything would be fine. Then she reminded herself why it wouldn't be fine. She had not forgiven him or the Order of Justice, and her heart was still too raw to consider showing him any kind of warmth. Yet still she felt a growing seed of regret, made even more evident when she would catch him casting heartbroken looks at her when he thought she was not looking.

"Alright, that's it." said Peter, "That's it for today. We will need to reconvene tomorrow. Might we see you before then, Su? Lucy is having guests tonight. She is hosting some of the refugee children from Galma in an attempt to raise their spirits in these difficult times. Isn't that wonderful of her?"

Susan nodded sincerely, "It is wonderful, Peter. That is Lucy for you. She is nothing if not warm and caring."

"Like … yourself, Su?"

"Now, now, Peter. Let us not jest." Susan sighed.

"Would … would you come, Su?" asked a nervous Edmund, "It has been some time since we were all together. It has been an even rarer time when we have done something that did not involve war or de…"

Susan knew what Edmund was about to say even before he cut himself off. She considered what they both said, and more importantly, could see the hope in Edmund's penetrating brown eyes. Perhaps it would not hurt to spend one evening in their company, but how could she do so when she had not forgiven Edmund for his actions? Would tonight be an opportunity to try and mend the broken bridge between them?

"King Edmund! An urgent message from the Order of Justice's steward. You are needed in the Hall of Justice." called a herald messenger as he entered the room with a bow.

Susan immediately stiffened at the very mention of the 'Order of Justice'. Her lips tightened and she raised her eyebrow before adjusting herself stoically. With a small nod, she quickly excused herself.

All Peter could do was shake his head as Susan left the room as abruptly as she had entered. He could take no more of this tension between his siblings. Turning to Edmund, he made his point directly.

"The Order of Justice can wait. Go and speak to her." said Peter sternly, "This has gone on long enough."

"She will not hear me, Peter."

"Then make her." Peter said as he took Edmund's hand and kissed it, "Please, Edmund. Fix this."

"I will try, Peter. I will try."

_**GENTLE VS. THE JUST**_

"No, Promised One. Like this." Orrin said as he stood behind Susan.

The gentle queen held his two long swords in her hands as he moved with her in motion. He brought her left hand up to her shoulder height, before bringing her right hand to intersect just beneath it. She stepped in with her right foot, before Orrin gently led her left hand to cut horizontal. Again they started from scratch, repeating the motion over and over together, with Orrin standing next to Susan like her shadow. Finally, when Susan had the motion nailed, Orrin stepped back with a proud smile.

"That's it, Promised One." beamed Orrin.

Susan watched as her husband returned to the water's edge where he took off his tunic and immersed it. He pulled his tunic out and squeezed it of excess water. He stood up, sweat glistening off his torso as he returned to Susan's side. He tenderly wiped sweat from her brow with his soaked shirt, cooling her. She smiled at the gesture, taking the opportunity to place a brisk kiss upon her husband's lips.

"Again, Promised One." Orrin said as he walked away from Susan.

Susan's eyes traced her husband as he picked up two sticks and wielded them as if they were his own long swords. Susan could not help but marvel at the definition in each limb and exposed muscle of her husband as he performed a series of deft moves. As if satisfied at acclimatizing himself to the sticks weights, Orrin stood up straight and stepped toward Susan.

"This time, make sure you step in with your right foot as I go for the death knell. Master this move, and you will defeat any warrior who wields two swords." said a straight faced Orrin as he assumed a battle stance.

"Like yourself?" smirked Susan.

"Believe me, Promised One, you had me defeated the moment you laid eyes on me."

Without a word, Orrin came at Susan using a swift set of some of his most potent moves. At first somewhat tepid, Susan lunged forward and exacted out every step her husband had shown her. She used his two swords against him just as he had shown her, and in the end, she countered his offense. The motion ended with Orrin's neck surrounded by two swords with threat of being decapitated.

"Very good, Promised One." Orrin nodded, "I have shown you counters to some of my most potent moves. You could defeat me with ease. You could defeat anyone who wields two swords instead of a sword and shield."

"I will never need to, because you will always protect me."

"Well … there may come a day when I cannot protect you. On that day, what I have taught you may be quite useful."

"Then I hope that day never comes. For I do not wish a day to go by without you by my side."

Unfortunately for Susan, many days had gone by without her husband by her side. The time since his funeral seemed to go by far too fast. All she had now were memories. As she ran her fingers along the two long swords that he had given her as part of her wedding present of Shian armor, she could still remember the days when he would teach her the art of Shian swordplay.

Having excused herself from the war room early, she had taken the time to practice some of the moves her husband had taught her in life, and merge them with her own style of fighting. She had grown a reputation as a fierce warrior who could easily shift between sword and bow. From now on, she would fight with two swords and no shield, in much the same way her husband had.

As she stepped in and out of set moves, Susan felt her adrenaline rising. She had drawn a small crowd in the inner courtyard, who seemed intrigued to see the gentle queen outside, for she was rarely seen in public now. Yet she soon found one set of eyes upon her that she did not wish to see. They were the eyes of King Edmund, her brother.

Susan paid him no heed and continued practicing her moves as Edmund stepped toward her. Unmoved by his presence, she continued to spin and wield her swords around. Still he continued to move toward her, and now Susan took offence. Instead of speaking to him, she turned to face him with her two swords crossed over as if she were a Shian.

Her eyes were intent and without saying a word she warned Edmund that she would not speak to him until he drew his sword. She would not speak to him until they dueled together. So fierce and unrelenting was her gaze, that soon Edmund realized he had no choice but to comply.

"Defeat me and we will talk. If I defeat you, then you will stay away from me. Heart and neck score the points." said an emotionless Susan, her stern tone ringing out.

"Is that a promise?"

"It is."

With a stoic sigh, Edmund heeded Susan's words. He drew his sword, drawing gasps of surprise from the onlookers. As if consigning himself to this moment, Edmund assumed a battle stance and readied to face Susan. He knew he was more than a match for her. Fierce as she was, he was the Rogue Warrior.

When their swords met, it was with a ferocity that Edmund did not expect. This was not the practice duel he believed he would get. Her blows intended harm, of that he could be certain. Where he held back, she did not. Her two swords to his one was more than an even match and forced him to step his tactics up a level.

"You assume too much, _Rogue Warrior_." said a bitter Susan, "Underestimating me, are we?"

"Underestimate the only royal who actually left her campaign victorious? I think not, Su."

Again their swords met in a clang of metal. A flurry of strikes and parries that ended with Susan using one sword to trip Edmund up, while the second spun to his throat. A collective gasp echoing out of the ever growing crowd.

"First to three points." said Susan as she stepped back.

Edmund stood up and in no time, Susan was back at him. Much to his dismay, he was forced to fight her with intensity that would render a lesser opponent dead in a heartbeat. Though he always admired Su's courage, he truly did not expect her to be able to match him. Yet her anger clouded her judgment as she went for an angry back slice that Edmund jumped over and countered with his sword at Susan's chest.

"One all." said an intent Edmund, "Two to go for both of us."

Again their duel resumed, with Edmund trying for a quick point with a flurry of lightning fast strikes. Susan was forced to step backwards with each strike of Edmund's, but she countering all of them. Her final counter ended with her two swords threatening to cut Edmund's head off.

"You're holding back." growled Susan, "How dare you. You think I am unworthy? You think I am afraid of you?"

Their fighting resumed with concerned onlookers sensing the increase in tempo and volatility. Though it was classed a friendly duel, there was nothing friendly about it. Strikes were not reigned in. Sweeps were not staggered. And when Susan's swords were knocked from her hands, she used her bare hands to punch Edmund square in the jaw to distract him long enough to get her swords back. Though initially surprised, Edmund went for her before she could raise her swords, successfully gaining a point with his sword against her neck.

"Final point." said a breathless Susan, "You want this conversation? You better get me good, and make it count."

Angry cries erupted between them as Susan used her environment to her advantage and stagger Edmund's momentum by weaving in and out of them. Edmund used his speed to counter all of Susan's movements and her attempts to strike him. Her double sword skills were great and there were many times when Edmund thought he would actually die from many of her well aimed strikes.

So fierce was their parrying that in a mighty clash, their swords went flying away from them. At that moment to all onlookers, it was obvious this was no friendly duel. Even without swords, Edmund was deadly and still came at Susan, trying to earn a quick point to end this 'friendly' duel. Susan for her part managed to trip Edmund up, causing him to stagger backwards before she kicked off the wall in a fashion much like her husband would have. Before she landed, Edmund struck a casual but ferocious blow to Susan's midsection, just missing the chest that would've given him the victory.

Susan rolled up after landing on the ground, too overcome with adrenaline to let herself feel any pain. As Edmund reached down to pick up his sword that was impaled in the ground, Susan ran at him. She leaped off the hilt of his sword, stepping on his hand and kicking off with a flat kick to his chest. It was strong enough to send Edmund to the ground. On instinct, Susan picked up his sword, before Edmund swept her feet out from under her. Susan felt herself growing wild with frustration, for she could not help but think that Edmund was still holding back, as if she wasn't worthy of being considered a real threat. With her hand still on Edmund's sword, she kicked to her feet and swung at him. In two quick steps however, Edmund stepped inside her strike, using his elbow to knock the sword from her hands before catching it with his free hand. In a flash, the duel was over as he used the momentum to swing the sword at her neck, stopping just short of the flesh.

"I win." said a heavily breathing Edmund, "Now we talk."

Furious with herself, Susan walked away, before picking up her two long swords. She stood with her back to Edmund for some time, staring down at her swords as she bit back frustrated tears. She chided herself for being unable to match Edmund's Rogue Warrior skills. She did not believe she even posed a significant threat to him. She wished she was the fighter her husband was, because she believed that he would be one of the few who could perhaps best Edmund in a duel. Then she reminded herself that it was because of Edmund that she would never see her husband again, and in that moment her resolve hardened, but she kept her word. She raised her head and turned to face him as he waited patiently for her to acknowledge him, paying no attention to their crowd of subjects who were as fearful as they were intrigued.

"Speak." said Susan as she sheathed her swords in her back plate.

"This has gone on long enough, Su. I cannot bear your hatred for me, and neither can Peter or Lucy. For their sake, we must end this."

"That is a low blow, Edmund. How dare you bring them into this? It could be a lot worse, you know." said Susan as she wiped sweat from her brow, "A lot worse. Have I caused you trouble? Have I moved against the Order of Justice? I could make your life very difficult, Edmund. Yet I have done nothing."

"Orrin wouldn't want this, you know he woul..."

Susan slapped Edmund before he even finished speaking, "Don't you ever speak his name!"

"I didn't kill him!" yelled Edmund angrily, before he closed his eyes and bit back tears, "What do you want me to do, Su? What will make you understand that I had no intention of causing anyone any harm. I didn't mean for any of this to take place. You are holding onto your anger, because you believe it is all you have to hold onto. But it is not. I am your brother and I am here for you. All you need do is … let go of your hatred for me and let me be here for you. Su, I love you, and though I know I will be a constant reminder of what you have lost, I wish for nothing more than to be by your side and have you love me too."

"That is where you are right, Edmund." said a surprisingly frank Susan, "You will be a constant reminder of what I no longer have. You and Peter. You have your love because he saved Peter. Both of you remind me of what I no longer have. It is not just you, but I blame you first. I blame you most." she continued, honest and hurt tears streaming down her face, "You forced Orrin into a situation that as a Shian, he could not let pass. You humiliated my husband and forced him to retake his honor so that I … would no longer be shamed with him. So that I …" sobbed Susan, "For me … for me … he did it for _me_ …"

The very words falling out of her mouth caused Susan to stagger and falter to the ground. Her face was hollow and devoid of hope as she sat dumbstruck on the stone tiles of the courtyard. She sobbed low and drawn out cries causing a circle of concerned Narnian to hover around her, though she was oblivious to them all. Her own words had given her the realization that she did not wish to face. Her own guilt was as strong as her hatred for Edmund's actions that humiliated and dishonored her husband.

"Su, please." begged Edmund, a crack in his voice as he knelt down, daring to wrap his arms around her, "You don't hate me. You don't. You are hurt and you are angry, and I am sorry, Su. Do you hear me? I am sorry. I am so very sorry. Please, I beg you, forgive me and let me help you."

"Ed, I don…." Susan began to say before Edmund silenced her with a fierce hug.

For a time Susan faltered, letting her sobs be soothed by the just king. Yet when she regained herself, she stared at him in surprised horror, realizing how close he was to her. She pulled herself away and stood to her feet, shaking her head as if it would quell her tears. Edmund seemed to falter at the rejection and slumped to the ground with a defeated gasp. Susan suddenly found herself torn between the hatred fueled by the long seeded grief for not just her husband, but their child and their marriage, and between her natural instinct as an older sister. No matter how hurt she had felt toward him, the look of shattered rejection in Edmund's eyes was starkly sobering. Instinctively, she reached down and placed her hand on his shoulder, before their eyes met. For a time there was a peace between them, and a shine of hope in Edmund's wide eyes. It was short lived however, when the voice of an unwelcome dwarf interrupted them.

"King Edmund! Top of the day to you." sung Likatrik, 'apparently' oblivious to the siblings near moment of forgiveness, "You do know that you are required urgently in the Hall of Justice. Oh hello, Queen Susan. Am I interrupting something, Majesties?"

"You!" Susan glared, grabbing the dwarf by the neck and hauling him off the ground with strength that surprised all who watched, "You dare show your face before me!"

"Is this about that business with your husband?" said a surprised Likatrik, "I only did what was in the mandate! It's what King Edmund wanted!"

Again Susan's eyes turned to Edmund, this time with no softness or hint of sympathy in them. Her face tightened as Edmund stared up at her shaking his head. In that moment, something snapped inside Susan. Resolve, hope, maternal instinct, logic. It all seemed to give way to anger near on hatred, and intent to go with it. In that moment, the look that passed between her and Edmund was not peace, it was war. When she turned her face back to the dwarf who she still held by the scruff of his neck, he almost seemed a little pleased with himself.

"You can be certain I'm well aware of your role in these events, Dwarf." growled Susan, giving the dwarf a threatening glare before she threw him hard to the ground, "Do not dare show your face before me again, lest I take real offence to it."

Susan stood over the dwarf with a raised eyebrow, before turning on her heels. With a quick and determined step, she left through the crowd and disappeared. She left behind her a horrified Edmund who glared at Likatrik. Around them stood a surprised mob of Narnian who could not believe what they had just witnessed between two of its monarchs. Little did they realize, that this was just a sign of things to come. Little did they notice the small smirk on Likatrik's face, as though he had played all for fools. And indeed, perhaps he had. For what reasons, and for how long, no one knew, except himself. And with Prince Orrin dead and out of the Order of Justice, he imagined that would not change anytime soon.

_**A VALIANT CALL**_

Lucy walked through the refugee camps outside Cair Paravel, doing her best to bring some joy to those who had been displaced from their homes in Galma and Terebinthia. She was followed by her ever loyal companion, the faun Tumnus. Lucy had grown much in the last few years, yet she was still very much the younger sister to the other monarchs. The baby of the four. A title she was increasingly frustrated with, for she felt she had more to offer than the other three would give her credit for. Something other than turning up with her cordial or getting rescued from Calormen. Though she found a great amount of joy in being able offer comfort to those whose lives had been turned upside down in this war, she sought to prove herself in other ways. She truly believed it was time for her to come of age and emerge from the shadow of her older siblings and prove her worth to them and to Narnia.

"There must be something more I can do." sighed Lucy as she walked among the refugees infirmary, offering a friendly smile and a soft touch, "Something I can do to help end this war. It's horrid, Tumnus. It's so horrid. I must do more."

"You have arranged this evening for the children of these refugees. That is an extremely noble and thoughtful act." added Mr. Tumnus, "When you are older …"

Lucy tried her best to bite her tongue, but she could not. When she turned to meet the faun's eyes, she spoke again, this time with insistence in her voice;

"I am older _now_."

Tumnus studied Lucy for a moment and realized that she was right. He was so used to Lucy being the innocent girl who stumbled through from Spar Oom. He was so used to her being the baby of the four monarchs that he had not noticed, intentionally or otherwise, that Lucy was growing up rather fast. In the years since she had arrived in Narnia, Lucy had grown taller, older, and a great deal more mature. And as she grew older, so too did the demands she placed on herself. Much to Tumnus's delight however, she still retained the sweet and innocent mischief that had captured him since the moment they met.

"Yes … you are." Tumnus said with a nod, "You certainly are."

Before Lucy could respond, she found herself feeling a little light headed. She looked at Tumnus feeling a little confused. For a moment, she could have sworn she saw …

"_Lucy_ …"

The voice echoed through her mind like a whisper. A whisper so quiet she could barely hear it at first. A whisper that seemed so hauntingly familiar, but still she could not quite make it out.

"_Lucy_ …"

Again the voice echoed, growing slowly stronger. Growing from a whisper into almost a slight … growl.

"_Lucy_ …"

Though all she heard in her mind was one word, it meant so much more. With eyes that were wide with both excitement and fear, she grabbed Tumnus's hand.

"We have to go!" yelled Lucy, "We have to go now! He needs us!"

"Who needs us?" Tumnus asked as Lucy dragged him through the crowd of refugees, "Lucy?"

"Aslan!"

**- To Be Continued -  
3.10 - Gentle vs. the Just, Part 2**  
_Susanmoves againstEdmund and the Order of Justice as outside influences continue to threaten and destabilize Narnia's monarchy from within. Lucy sets sail on a mission to aid the great lion. The Lone Islands begin their invasion of Narnia from Galma._

* * *

**A/N**: It is slowly being revealed that Susan has been somewhat of a pawn in a plan to shake Narnia's monarchy from within. Obviously that wicked little dwarf has been Lejious's little spy for some time. Yet even without the influence of Likatrik, there is still a lot of anger in Susan, though as we can see, much of it is to herself.She'sreally fighting a battle within herself as much as she is against Edmund. Lucy finally gets some more screen time as we lead into the endgame of this entire story. I'm guessing this third volume of JaM will be bigger than the whole of COS! Blimey! I think it is already actually. Now that Lejious is weakened from his encounter with Peter and Orrin,sois his influenceand power that has kept Aslan away. Both Edmund and Susan are stepping up their combat training, with Edmund going Rogue again, and Susan simplywanting to master the fighting style of her dead husband for reasons thatare more important than she or even Edmund understand now. Peter let some of his vulnerabilitiesshow as war weariness and his responsibilities as high king began to show with Edmund. Obviously their marriage is a great source ofstrength for Peter, andnow that they are reunited, that will only increase.Edmund is selfless as always. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It has the air of anticipation for what is coming in the end ofthis story, and not so much angst(Yay!), but a littlewith Peter/Edatfirst and ofcourse, Susan/Edmund. Susan and Edmund had a bit of a kickass duel, though Edmund obviously held back. As far JaM is concerned though, Edmund is unmatched in his one on one combat skills, being the Rogue Warrior. He could best Peter, Susan, anyone, with his closest match probably being that of the dead Orrin. Though Susan gave him a run in their 'practice' duel, he was never really in danger of losing. As the title suggests, expect the tension between the siblings to continue with surprising consequences. I sure hope you enjoy this story, and if so, let me know why. Thanks so much for reading. 


	30. V3E10: Gentle Vs the Just, Part 2

_**JUST AND MAGNIFICENT  
**Volume 3: The Price We Pay For Love_

**_3.10: Gentle Vs. the Just  
Part 2_**

_Most of Volume 3 of Just and Magnificent takes place in the 3-6 years after the events of the movie. It is the **last** of three volumes. It is AU and if you haven't figured out, contains slash and incest. Hopefully you find it handled in a way that is as pure as possible.  
**Summary:** Peter's recovery continues. Relations continue to strain between Edmund and Susan. Lucy recieves an urgent message.  
__**Warnings:** Slash, Incest, Love, Romance, Adventure, Mystery, Action.  
**Disclaimer:** Only characters that are mine are the Pretty Eyes People from Shian! And since they're all dead except Orrin, well I only own him now! Well actually, he's dead now so now I own no one! sniff All the rest belong to that master of awesomeness, C.S. Lewis._

**_JUST AND MAGNIFICENT 3.10 – GENTLE VS. THE JUST, Part 2_**

_**REAFFIRMING LOVE**_

"What do you mean she's gone?" asked a surprised Peter, as a herald messenger stood before him.

"She took the Dusk Raider and set sail less than an hour ago. She asked me to give this to you."

The messenger handed a small note to Peter that undoubtedly carried Lucy's handwriting on it. Puzzled, he studied the contents before turning the note over as if to hope there might be more. There was alas, only one small note from her;

'_You will have to trust me, Peter. I have taken a fine crew and much of my Fourth Battalion. I will return as soon as I can, and hopefully for all our sakes, I will not return alone. Love you all, _

_Lucy_.'

Confused, Peter shook his head. It wasn't like Lucy to run off without coming to say goodbye. He would not have been so concerned were it not for the fact that these were war times. He wished to keep his entire family safe at Cair Paravel, even though he was not sure how much longer that would be the case. With invasion looming from the Lone Islanders and still the threat of Lejious growing ever present from the north, Peter could not help but think perhaps Lucy would be better off somewhere else.

The evening dinner Lucy planned to host was still held, with Peter doing his best to fill in for her. Much to his dismay, Susan did not attend. She did not give notice for her absence, and Peter could not help but feel disappointed. Even more so when he learned of a rather 'friendly' duel that had taken place between them earlier on in the day. He had enough to worry about with the war without having to concern himself with sibling tension. However, if the matter persisted he would be forced to step in, though he truly hoped they could settle the issue without the need for his heavy handedness.

Spending time with the refugee children did much to improve Peter's spirits and toward the end of the evening he found himself laughing and smiling more than he had in months. He spent most of the evening sitting on his throne or standing due to his injuries preventing him from doing more. The enthusiasm of the youngsters was enough to make him feel as though he was doing a lot more however.

The absence of his husband was also noted, and Peter found himself increasingly pining for the presence of him. An emergency session of the Order of Justice was still in session, preventing Edmund from attending the evening. Yet when Peter did finally spy the sight of his husband, looking a little weary from doing battle with a quill rather than a sword, he could not help but break out in a bright smile.

"There you are." Peter gushed, rising to his feet, hand outstretched, "Come, Husband. Join us."

Peter's wide smile was caught by all as he stepped down off his throne with his crutch, as though Edmund couldn't get to him any faster unless he did. Edmund smiled at the eagerness in his husband, and quickly closed the distance across the throne room between them. As if they'd been apart for far longer than the better part of a day, they greeted each other with a warm kiss and lazy embrace. Of course even in the embrace Edmund was careful not to apply too much pressure to Peter's torso for fear it would hurt him.

"You look tired, my love." Peter smiled, his eyes locked onto those of his love.

"Weary." Edmund said, feigning a smile, "It has been … an exhausting day, but we will not speak of it now and lessen the mood before our young guests. Forgive my late arrival."

"Nonsense." said Peter, unable to resist lean in and taste the sweet lips of his husband, "You are here and it is all I care for. Now, must you leave or shall I be graced with your presence?"

"I am to stay if that is what you ask. Whether you are graced … well …" blushed Edmund, lacing his fingers between Peter's, "You are a welcome sight, Peter."

Though Edmund had not spoken of the strains of his day. From his Rogue Warrior training to War Room deliberations. From dueling with Susan to spending the better part of the day in session with the Order of Justice. Peter felt positively untested in comparison. Although this was Peter's first real day out of confinement to chambers, he still wished he could do more to aid his weary love. Though Edmund did not speak openly of his weariness, Peter could see in his eyes that his love was tired. Not just physically either. Perhaps the burden of war did much to bring him down, or the politics involved in his duties. Peter believed it was most certainly to do with the constant degrading of relations between his husband and their sister. Yet he could see that Edmund did not wish to burden him with his troubles as he cast a content smile. It was a small smile from Edmund, but it made Peter's heart light to know that he could cast some weariness from his husband simply by being there. As Edmund had done much to assuage Peter of his war weariness the night before, Peter wished to do the same. A smile passed across Peter's lips as he contemplated the surprise he would soon reveal to his selfless husband. A surprise he believed should soon be revealed.

As the children grew weary of faun renditions of ancient lullabies and tall tales of doom from Mr. Beaver, Peter signaled the escorts to prepare their departure. He could not help but feel a responsibility to these Galma and Teribinthia refugees. As he looked at his husband, he could see not just responsibility, but guilt in his eyes. For it was he who was charged with defending the Eastern Seas and he had failed. Because of that, these children were just some of thousands of who had been forced to seek refuge in Narnia. Peter did not wish for his husband to carry this guilt, he only wished for these children's homes to be retaken and handed back to them. That was the responsibility which he carried in his heart, and as he bid the children farewell, with gifts and a warm smile, he placed his faith in Susan to repel the Lone Islanders so that responsibility could be fulfilled.

Almost as soon as the guests had left, Peter raised his hand to signal the musicians. A slow serenade of pipes and flutes, string instruments and dryad hymns began as Peter led Edmund into the center of the throne room. It was soon apparent to Edmund that this was all part of some spectacular plan by Peter to remind him of his love. The throne room was soon filled with flowers, from the Southern Desert Tulip, to the rare Neros that carried a scent that Edmund was exceptionally fond of.

"May I have this dance, my sweet and selfless love?" asked Peter as he kissed Edmund's cheek, "Though it will be less of a dance and more of you moving around me in my current state."

Indeed it was, for Peter simply stood still, held up on his crutch while Edmund gently led him in a painfully slow dance. Peter couldn't help but feel a swell of joy when the weariness in Edmund's eyes began to dissipate. Soon there seemed to be no cares in the world between them. No scent of impending war and invasion. No pain of a sibling tension that was quickly spinning into something greater than either could imagine. There was nothing between them except the look of love that flowed freely from one to the other. There was a sense of gratitude from Edmund to Peter, for providing this moment and the feeling of relief it provided him. There was a sense of awe from Peter to Edmund, taking in the unbelievable beauty of his husband and the mate with whom he shared his soul. Beauty that blinded him not merely for its outer attributes, but because of the radiance that seemed to emanate from within.

As the two shared their uneven dance that seemed perfection in their own eyes, they were approached by Mrs. Beaver. She held up a small box that Peter took from her with a smile. The music continued to play as Peter propped himself up on his crutch while placing the other around Edmund's shoulder for support. He led his husband out onto the balcony, allowing them to see the night sky and the moon reflecting off the glistening sea.

"I have something for you, my love." said Peter with a smile.

For reasons he could not explain, Edmund felt incredibly nervous. The look on Peter's face made him feel that something rather special was on the tip of his tongue. Edmund expected he would thoroughly appreciate whatever Peter would give him, whether it was a simple petal or a handwritten sonnet. Yet he could not help but be anxious with excitement to simply know that Peter thought of him enough to surprise him with a gift.

With a deep breath, Peter took one of Edmund's hands and kissed it while closing his eyes. He held his lips to the hand of his younger husband, savoring in the touch of that seemingly delicate skin. Finally, he opened his eyes and mustered the courage to speak with frankness and sincerity;

"Might you realize that even if every star shone in the sky and turned night into day, that it would still be darkness without you by my side? When I was alone in the north and entertained my worst fears, it was not of dying, but of being away from you that I feared most. Might you understand that I am a shadow without you?"

Though Peter declared his thoughts and feelings with utter sincerity, Edmund could not help but blush at the fact that he was the object of them. Even though they had been married now for some time, he still would have to pinch himself to remember that Peter was his. Golden Peter. High King Peter. The magnificent one. Peter was indeed his and unflinchingly so, as proven even more by Peter's continuing words;

"I adore you, Edmund. It brings me so much pleasure to know that I am yours. There are times when I can barely believe we are married and that you are truly mine. Mine and mine alone …" said Peter, catching his breath as though he would pass out at any moment from sheer anxiety.

Though they had been married for sometime, Peter felt goose bumps trailing up his arm and butterflies of nervousness threatening to make him seem anything but a high king. Indeed, he felt like someone who intended to court another and plead for their affection, rather than the husband of that person. Perhaps their time apart had increased his anxiety, but for whatever reason, his lips trembled and his eyes closed in an effort to steady his nerves.

"By the goddesses you are beautiful." said Peter, his hand brushing against his husband's cheek, "Our marriage has brought me more joy than you can ever imagine, Edmund. You … bring me more joy than you can ever imagine. If I simply stand here and look at you, I am taken aback. Edmund …" continued Peter, feeling as though he would stop breathing at any minute because his love was so consuming, "If ever you feel as though I take your love and grace for granted, please understand that I never take you for granted. I fear every day that you might wake up and realize I'm not quite as magnificent as my title proclaims. I fear you might wake up and realize that I am sometimes the biggest buffoon in the world and seek greener pastures. I fear that my duty will come between us and I will lose you, and I cannot bear the thought of that. I despise having to say things to you in regards to our duty that could hurt you, because I fear that you will feel I no longer love you. I fear you will seek an end to our marriage for so many reasons, and so I must ensure that though I often stand at fault, I must do all in my power to remind you of how precious you are to me. I must not give you a reason to doubt my dedication to you. You do know this, don't you? You do appreciate how desperately I adore you?"

Peter's tears were free and constant as he sought allayment to his fears. His ravaged chest heaved as he waited for Edmund to speak. His lips continued to tremble with the salty taste of his own tears lingering upon them. His hands shook as his insecurities ran rampant. Insecurities that threatened to drive him mad if his husband did not speak soon.

"Peter …" cried a smiling Edmund, "I know. I know very much. Come, hold me."

Without waiting for Peter to respond, Edmund pressed their lips together. He licked the salt from Peter's lips and wrapped his arms around his husband. For once, he put aside the discomfort that Peter felt as he made a slight moan of pain. Instead, he held him tight and kissed him as though it might be the last time they would know such pleasure. Open mouth and unyielding their kiss was. It did not end until Edmund truly felt some of the anxiety ebb out of his husband, and finally he rested their heads together.

"Thank you, Peter. For reminding me … of things that though deep down I know, I always long to hear."

"Then I swear you will hear them for the rest of my life." sobbed Peter as he held his hands to the side of Edmund's neck, "I am nothing without you, and you must always know this for I cannot give you reason to ever leave me."

"I won't, Peter, I wo…"

"And don't you bloody start on me leaving you either, because I will not. Do you hear me? I will never leave you."

"Peter …"

"Look at me, I've made a complete mess of things. I did not mean to fall apart, but these feelings within me will not seek rest. In such desperate times as these, you are what I are cling to most. Oh, Edmund, if there is something I can do to make you truly understand what you mean to me, then tell me now so I may do it."

"I think you have covered it already, Peter." said Edmund with a reassuring voice, "And believe, I understand."

"Good." Peter said taking a deep breath, "Then perhaps I shall do what I intended before I became a blubbering molly on you. My love, I know we have had trials in our marriage. I know we have had moments we would rather forget, but I must ask, are you happy? Is there more I can do to make you happy? To remind you of how very much … I am … in love … in awe … and how grateful I am for you?"

Edmund could not help the blush that marked his face. Peter seemed positively intent on making sure he knew just how much he was loved. His intent was not without reward, for Edmund felt truly loved and appreciated.

"All you need do is hold me when we sleep and be there when I wake in the morning. Allow me that, and I will be content."

"You will have those. But I will not settle for you being content. You will be happy and nothing less will do." Peter smiled as he could not help but steal yet another kiss, "If we were not already married, I would be on my knees and begging for your hand. I do however, have something for you, my love. Something to remind you of our love."

"Remind me?"

"Poor choice of words?"

"Very poor, Peter. Very poor. I need no reminding."

"Then you might have no use for this?"

No sooner had those words left his mouth that he revealed Edmund's surprise. It was in fact a ring. An exact replica of Edmund's missing wedding ring. Edmund's response was instant and direct. He began to cry tears of disbelieving joy and gushing love for his husband who had given him a gift he thought could not be replaced.

"For my, Doubt-bucket, my world, my love, my husband." Peter said as he gently slipped the ring upon Edmund's wedding finger, "So that no one will think you are unmarried and so that you will look upon this and perhaps think of me and of us. To replace the one you … lost."

"I did not lose it, Peter. One day you will find it for me, but because I will not be there when you find it, I will take this one instead." cried a heartsick Edmund, "Oh, Peter. I do not know what to say. What did I do to deserve this night of declaration on my behalf?"

"You did everything, Ed. Everything. More than you ever realize. As for this ring, I arranged for it upon my return for I could not bear to see your hand without my ring on it."

"I still wear my engagement ring in place of it."

"We are not engaged, we are married. I do not wish for people to think otherwise, nor for them to believe our marriage is troubled. This ring though, is not for them, it is for us. The ring is unending, like my love for you. Promise me, that you will never ever doubt my love for you. I swear to you on my heart and my life, that it will never ever waver. Even in times when I … seem cross, it changes nothing. You are my heart, and that will never change, for as long as I breathe, I breathe for you."

As those words left Peter's lips he signaled fire show to begin in the courtyard below. The courtyard that was viewable from the balcony, was filled with fauns and all manner of Narnian dancing to the growing sound of music that emanated from the throne room. Soon the musicians ventured out onto the balcony as Peter beamed with a smile so bright it lit up the night. Once again he kissed his husband, open mouthed and freely as their hands interlaced.

Peter only broke the kiss because he wished for his love to witness the show being put on in the courtyard. He stood behind Edmund and somewhat painfully wrapped his arms around his waist. They stood back to chest with Peter inhaling the heavenly scent of his doubt-bucket as he pressed his nose to the side of his neck.

"Not sore, Peter?" said Edmund, his hands clasped over the top of Peter, which lay snugly under his tunic, resting against the bare skin of his stomach, "It's not uncomfortable to hold me this close?"

"If it is, I have not noticed. Do not move from me, my love."

Edmund obliged by sinking in a little more to Peter's embrace. It was still somewhat awkward, as Edmund still had to provide the base for which Peter could rest his injured legs upon so he could stand.

"I love you so very much." gushed Peter, squeezing Edmund tight, "Please do not lose this ring. It would break my heart to see your hand without it."

"I will not lose it. And Peter?" said Edmund, tilting his head back to look at his husband, "I love you too. Thank you so much for tonight. You have no idea what it means to me. Would you like to have me tonight? I could … make it easy for you again?"

"Is that a trick question, Doubt-bucket?" smiled Peter with a hint of mischief in his eyes, "If this is what I must do to have you, then I will gladly do so every night. You treat me far better than I deserve, Ed. Far better. I will not have you tonight, for I still feel shame about my actions and demanding to have you as though you were my property."

"I will not lie …" sighed Edmund, tears forming in his eyes, "It did me no pleasure to have you be so forceful in that fashion, but you were not yourself. But if it happens again, you will be sorry, and I will leave it at that. I will never divorce you, Peter, but that doesn't mean I will let you mistreat me. Please let this be the end of it and do not be hurt by my words. I do not wish to mar this night."

"I am sorry. And I will not have you tonight."

"Now you are punishing me."

"I am punishing myself."

"Then refrain from doing so. When it pleases you … it pleases me, Peter. So by denying yourself, you deny me. Again, I ask. Would my adoring husband to whom I feel completely grateful for this wonderful evening, would he like to have me?" smiled Edmund, "Because I would very much like him to. If you do not want me t…"

"Enough." said Peter a little hurriedly, "Might we retire now then? Have I mentioned that your beauty outshines all the stars in the heavens tonight?"

"Peter, I already said you could have me."

"Have I also mentioned that the very scent of you drives me wild with thoughts that a king dare not speak out loud?" Peter said sliding his fingers beneath Edmund's tunic, the sensual nature not in the least bit subtle.

"Peter! You're making me blush."

"Good." Peter said with a lump of anxiety and desire in his throat, "Might we retire now?"

"But the evening isn't over."

"Of that I am certain." Peter said as he took Edmund's hand and held his crutch with his free hand, "If we wish to see this show again tomorrow night, I will make it so. Might we please retire now?"

"Peter, you're incorrigible." smiled Edmund, "But yes, if it pleases you, we will retire."

"Would it please you too, Ed? Only if it pleases you too."

"Like I said, Peter. When it pleases you, it pleases me. And if it pleases me, might it please you too?"

"I am only ever pleased when you are, and often only because you allow me to be pleased." smirked Peter, "For I dare say that no one else in Narnia will ever know the pleasures of being married to you. Let's retire, my love."

Edmund smiled as Peter led him back in through the throne room. Their trip was painfully slow, as Peter could only muster a hobble. Growing tired of such a slow journey and beginning to feel the stirrings of love equal to that of his husband, Edmund could take no more. Particularly when Peter would innocently flash that bright smile of adoration that made his heart melt.

"Sorry, Peter." Edmund said pulling his husband over the threshold, garnering a small moan of discomfort, "I'll make that up to you, but dare I say, you're too slow. This will be much faster."

"Edmund?"

"Yes, Peter?" asked Edmund as he rushed his husband through the halls of Cair Paravel in desperate seeking of their chambers.

"I love you. Thank you for marrying me."

"Peter … not now. Though I am grateful for your words, they will only distract me." Edmund said shaking his head as if tears would spring up any minute, but continuing to carry Peter as fast as he could, before he finally paused and looked down at his husband, "I love you too. Thank you for asking me to marry you. Now, you have wooed me enough and I demand the physical reward of loving you as no one else is ever allowed to know. Might you hush your mouth and allow us to retire now?"

"Consider myself hushed." smirked Peter, allowing himself to be carried on, "At least until we have retired to our chambers. After that, I cannot be held responsible for the lack of hushing from my lips. You do know what you do to me, Doubt-bucket."

"You're insatiable, Peter. And just for that, I will be certain you make the most unseemly noises possible in your state."

"Is that a promise, Doubt-bucket?"

"Peter!"

"We have only made love once in months. Can you blame me for wishing to have you now that we are together and able again? I _am_ insatiable." grinned Peter, "But only when it comes to you, my love. Only _ever_ when it comes to you."

_**MANIPULATED TO APPEASE THE ONE**_

"Lucy?" called Susan, knocking gently on Lucy's chambers, "Lu?"

Though many believed her to be the aggressor in her feud with King Edmund, she was not devoid of wanting warmth from family. Though Peter would clearly side with Edmund, she knew Lucy would always offer a friendly ear and wise counsel. Though she was just as guilty as her two brothers for underestimating Lucy, she understood that Lucy was wise beyond her years and usually saw the truth for what it was. Susan feared what Lucy's counsel would be, but she knew she needed it. Her encounter with Edmund had left her shaken and confused. Never before had she harbored such anger toward one of her siblings. The closest was Peter, when she blamed him for letting Edmund go at the Battle for Cair Paravel. Yet even that feud of silence, which lasted months, seemed to pale in comparison to this moment. She was known for her fire, and for her ability to hold that anger, yet her heart seemed to be pulling her toward a peace with her brother. Though she hurt for what Edmund had done to her husband, the more she stood before him, the more she could see the blatant lack of malice in his eyes. The more she could see remorse and apology. It was hard for her to remain so embittered when he made no efforts to feign innocence, instead begging for reconciliation.

When Lucy did not answer her, she returned empty hearted to her chambers. She found her faun aide, Tilers, waiting inside with hot tea ready for her. She took the tea and smiled gratefully, her mind playing on the impending meeting of the War Council in the Order of Justice's hall. A public meeting that Susan had no desire to attend, and yet it was the only opportunity for common Narnian to voice their opinions on the war and state their fears and wants, grievances and hopes.

"This tea tastes bitter." said Susan, her lips forming a slight scowl at the taste.

"Yes, but it is a very special recipe. An old recipe too. It is said to help with anxiety and frustration."

"Forgive me, I do not mean to seem ungrateful." smiled Susan, "I do appreciate you being so attentive since Orrin's death. You are one of the few, and I appreciate your kindness."

"Majesty, it is my pleasure to serve you. Please, drink your tea and relax before the coming meeting of the War Council. You must be fully alert and rested."

Susan nodded as the faun placed her tea tray beside her chair and left with a bow. For some time Susan sat and sipped silently on her tea. She contemplated changing into a dress that would be more fitting of a public engagement, but she found she had grown far too comfortable in her Shian inspired armor. Even more so as it had been a gift from his husband. And just as he wore his formal dress armor on a daily basis, so too had she continued this trait since his death. It seemed to give her strength, as though she constantly felt she needed to be ready to defend herself or go to battle.

The more she sat, the more she felt a strange well of confusion welling up inside her. Confusion mixed with anger and bitterness. Bitterness toward a brother no less. She stood to her feet and stepped toward one of the rare mirrors that had been gifted to her for her wedding. She stared at her reflection, seeing how her eyes were hollow with grief and bitterness. Yet her reflection did not seem to mirror her. Where she herself stood attired in her armor, her reflection seemed an echo of her former self. An echo adorned in a white dress and crown and looking more like Susan the Gentle, rather than the current Susan the _Gentle_. Her reflection seemed to taunt her. Seemed to show displeasure and disappointment. It only seemed to infuriate Susan, for she despised anyone having the power to make her feel inferior, and right now that's exactly what her reflection seemed to have.

"What are you doing Susan?" her reflection asked with forlorn eyes, "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" asked a defiant Susan, "Talking to my reflection?"

"Why haven't you forgiven him?" asked her echo, "Why do you continue to do this? You're ruining our family. Don't you see?"

"Get out of my head. Would you rather I were more like you? Weak and demure? Someone who hides behind logic and reasoning? Is that what you want from me? You want a reason for my actions? I am nothing like you. War has forged me. Death has changed me. If I were anything like you, this world would have destroyed me long ago."

"You are me, Susan. Don't you see what you are doing to yourself? What you are doing to them?"

"Get out of my head!" yelled Susan, closing her eyes and opening them, only to find her reflection still staring back at her.

"Why are you doing this?" her reflection seemed to taunt, "You hold your anger like a badge that keeps his memory alive. It does nothing of the sort, Susan!"

"He killed my husband!"

"He did no such thing!"

"He hurt my husband! He hurt me!"

"And he is sorry …" her echo replied with sadness in her voice.

"Sorry doesn't change anything! Sorry doesn't bring my Shian back to me! Edmund gets his Peter because my husband died for him and allowed him to come home. It's always Peter and Edmund. We all fight and die so they can _love_ each other. Everyone else suffers for them while they get their miracles and glory. For all I knew Edmund knew this would happen and sacrificed my husband knowingly to save his!"

"That's a lie!" her reflection yelled back, for the first time equaling her ferocity, "Edmund would never do such a thing!"

"Oh really? Because he isn't capable of betrayal?"

"Please …" her echo begged, "Susan … you must stop this, before it's too late to undo the damage."

Susan responded by throwing her tea table into the mirror, sending it smashing into a flurry of shards. Shards that seemed to shatter like the broken pieces of her life. With a hardening resolve, Susan arched her eyebrow and stood over the shattered mirror.

"The damage is already done."

_**LINES IN THE SAND**_

The Hall of Justice had been outfitted to allow many Narnian to speak freely and air their grievances, fears, and hopes over the war. Many had taken this opportunity that had been afforded by King Peter, for he did not wish for his loyal subjects to feel as though they had no say in a war that had already claimed so many. With invasion looming from both the Lone Islanders who now had Galma as a platform to base their operations, and with Lejious marching ever closer from the north, it was only a matter of time before war returned with a fury.

At the head of the hall sat King Peter and King Edmund, with the two queens conspicuously absent. In the side gallery where many of the ruling council and higher ranking members of the Order of Justice sat, Likatrik stood beside his two escorts.

"Is it done?" Likatrik asked.

"Everything has gone according to plan, Likatrik." replied his satyr escort, Ious, "_He_ should be very pleased."

"Well then … let's just sit back and watch it all unfold. Do not make the next move until I give the signal."

Ious replied with a nod, before leaving the gallery to serve as one of King Edmund's royal guards. A snigger escaped Likatrik as he finally took his seat in preparation for the proceedings to begin. There was a low murmur from all in attendance with many anxious Narnian waiting to say their piece. With a raise of his hand, Peter silenced all.

"My fellow Narnian, these are troubling times. I understand that many of you have fears and this is your chance to air them freely. We face invasion from two sides. Queen Susan the Gentle will defend the east alongside an alliance from Calormen and Archenland. King Edmund and I will lead the greater Narnian Army in defense against _him_. Neither of these facts can be avoided, for they will be thrust upon us whether we choose them to be or not. We have faced danger before and we have prevailed. Never on so large a scale as this, but there is always hope as long as we stand with one cause and mind, we will prevail." he spoke with an iron voice of surety that as always, did much to ease many of his Narnian's anxieties, "I understand that many of you have questions or simply need to state your grievances. Please do so now and remember to respect others as you do so."

Peter sat down again before the floor was opened for questions. No sooner had he sat down that the barrage of questions began. The first of which came from a centaur no less. A common soldier who had today been given the chance to speak freely to those who held his life in their hands. He paid his respects before proffering his question.

"How can we expect to defend ourselves on two fronts? Can Calormen be trusted to fight alongside the queen and Archenland who defeated them? How do we know they will not turn on us? Calormen has never been trustworthy."

"I understand your fears." Peter reassured, "However, the Tisroc Lash has proven to be a far different leader to any of his predecessors. We have little choice but to simply hope their cause is the same as ours."

"Where is Queen Susan?" asked another soldier satyr from the Southern Armies, "Why does she not attend this meeting? Is it true the rumors that King Edmund and Queen Susan are at odds? I witnessed the confrontation between King Edmund and Queen Susan in the courtyard and it troubled me greatly. Is Queen Susan being forced out of the monarchy? Some even say that she is being sent alone to the east in the hopes she will be disposed of so that your highnesses will be able to rule without her as she seems to be causing some trouble for you all."

"Who dares to say such things?" Peter roared with surprising anger, standing to his feet, "Give me their names!"

Smiling smugly to himself in the gallery, Likatrik observed the proceedings with a confident sigh. Peter on the other hand found these rumors to be incredibly unsettling. He cast a somewhat nervous glance at Edmund before furrowing his brow at Susan's empty throne. Leaning aside to General Oreius, Peter whispered;

"Have someone find Queen Susan. Tell her that her presence is required _now_."

Oreius nodded and motioned for one of his aides to rush off in search of the gentle queen. He barely had time to reach the main doors before they smashed open with a fearsome looking Queen Susan the Gentle standing in the center. Behind her stood her most loyal commanders, General Lero and Captain Capies. The expression on her face was one of determination and intent. She strode into the hall, dressed in her formal armor, her eyes fixed on Edmund.

"Susan, where have you been?" Peter asked in surprise, with a small amount of unease at the expression on Susan's face, "Take your place beside us so that this meeting can continue."

"No." Susan said defiantly, standing in the center of the floor rather than taking her seat, "I have come to speak, not to sit."

"Su …" Peter said with worry, "What are you doing?"

"Queen Susan, do you believe the rumors that you are being sent to the eastern front to die, so that the two kings can rule without you?" asked Ious the satyr, "Are tensions between you and King Edmund so fractured?"

"Lies!" yelled Peter, "Tell me where these rumors come from!"

"What? I have not heard such rumors." asked a surprised Susan as she stared confused at Ious, before her eyes caught Likatrik, "I warned you not to show your face before me, Dwarf!"

"I am just a humble servant, Majesty." said Likatrik innocently, "Like you, I am horrified at such dreadful rumors that the kings would try to rid themselves of you."

"You are a vertically challenged swine!" glared Susan, marching toward him with her hands fisted, "Do not think me such a fool that I would forget your accusations against my husband. As far as I am concerned, you and King Edmund are no better than each other!"

The gallery fell silent with Susan's words. Her attack on King Edmund did not go unnoticed and an almost ominous sense of anticipation filled the hall. Yet instead of retracting her words, she turned to Edmund with a cold stare in her eyes. Yet her cold stare was returned with a stare of hurt and utter sadness. A stare from a child whose mother had left them in the cold, alone and lost without any idea how to get home. She despised the fact that he could still dare to look at her with those eyes. Those perilously deep brown eyes that conveyed so much without words. How could he try to manipulate her so? It wasn't fair. It was a weapon he could wield to pull at a part of her that she tried desperately to lock away.

"I don't blame you for hating me, Su." said Edmund softly, speaking to her as though she were the only person in the room, "But I miss you."

Biting her lip with bitter tears, Susan glared at him but found she had lost her heart for a public challenge. She had intended to come into this meeting and launch an attack on the Order of Justice as well as Edmund, but found herself now lacking the heart to do so.

"Damn you and your order, Edmund." was all Susan could whisper, a far cry from her planned tirade on Edmund's character, "Damn you both."

"Su …" said Peter, "Don't do this. Please. You're hurting me."

"I don't want to hurt you, Peter."

"Don't you get it?" Peter said as he reached over to cover Edmund's hand with his own, "When you're hurting him, you're hurting me."

Though Peter meant this as a plea for Susan to end her feud with Edmund, it seemed to have the opposite effect. She looked at Peter with confused hurt, looking lost and uncertain.

"And when he hurts me, does he also hurt you?" asked a broken Susan.

Peter's initial glance of confusion was all the inspiration Susan needed. She raised her chin defiantly and bit back her tears.

"I thought as much." she said with a gasp, "Very well then. You've chosen your side."

"Susan, this isn't about choosing sides."

"It is now." Susan said narrowing her eyes at Peter, "But then what else would I expect from you? He's not only your brother, but your husband. How in Aslan's name could I ever compete with that?"

"Susan, my marriage does not change the way I feel about you." said Peter, "When you hurt, I hurt for you. You're pulling away from us and I cannot allow it. This has gone on long enough. I had hoped that you would see reason. This is not like you, Su. I know it has been hard for you …"

"Hard?" interrupted Susan with a sharp yell, "You know nothing! You have not lost a child. You have not lost a husband. Edmund came back to you because your love is 'special'. What makes you any more special than the rest of us? The crown on your head? Is that what affords you miracles that the rest of us are denied?"

Peter's face quickly swelled from hurt to anger. He stood tight lipped, his fists clenched as he glared at Susan. Edmund's attention seemed to flit from Peter to Susan, like a child who feared their parent's arguing. Finally he rose to his feet, desperate to intervene as he stood alongside Peter.

"Your quarrel is with me, Su. Do not bring Peter into this." begged Edmund, "Please."

"My quarrel is with the Order of Justice. You are the Order of Justice. Therefore, you are correct, my quarrel _is_ with you." said a steadfast Susan, "I'm going to give you a chance, Edmund. A chance to redeem yourself and your order."

"How, Su?"

"Su, you must let this rest." insisted Peter, "We are at war. We cannot have our own monarchy at war with each other when we have enough war with our enemies!"

Without blinking Susan marched up to the table and glared at Peter. He glared back at her with a hint of anxiety in his eyes that was hidden by anger. The gallery fell silent with anticipation, as if fearing what the next moment would bring in such a public fallout between their monarchs. Little did they notice a certain dwarf smiling smugly to himself, or the satyr who stood aside King Edmund. Their attention was fully on Queen Susan and King Peter.

"You're not fit to rule, Peter!" yelled Susan without flinching, so only Peter and Edmund could hear her "We stand on invasion because you failed in the north. You're not fit to be king. I'm going to destroy the Order of Justice and take both your crowns for creating it!"

"Susan, this is treason!" Peter said completely shellshocked by Susan's attack on him.

"Then let it be treason!" Susan said, punctuating her words by slapping Peter hard.

The gallery erupted into a chorus of disbelief and jeers, with even a few cheers. Shouting from all manner of Narnian filled the hall as Likatrik clapped his hands together in glee. With a small nod, Likatrik nodded across the hall to Ious, who moved between Edmund and Susan while drawing his sword.

"You dare challenge the kings!" Ious yelled, drawing immediate gasps of shock from all.

"You dare draw your sword against me!" Susan yelled back, drawing her two long swords, "Do not commit such an act unless you plan to use it!"

Immediately all of Peter and Edmund's guards drew their swords for their kings, as did General Lero and Captain Capies for Susan. Susan immediately assumed a fighting stance as she found herself quickly surrounded. Yet before either could move, Peter jumped over the table, joined quickly by Edmund. Susan, on instinct stepped back in surprised fear, holding her sword to defend herself.

"So the rumors are true?" Susan said, eyes wide with fear, realizing she and her two loyalists were clearly outnumbered, "You wish me dead? Then rid yourselves of me with your own blades and do not let your henchmen do it for you!"

Peter stepped up to Susan without hesitating and slapped her hard across the face, "That is for slapping me. It is for challenging my crown. And it is for believing that I come to harm you when instead I came to end this stupidity! Lower your swords, all of you!"

Susan held her cheek and glared at Peter defiantly, before returning his slap with a stinging one of her own, "Well, Edmund. He said it himself. I challenged him for his crown. I have laid my hands upon the king and threatened him! Tell me, Narnia! What is the crime for this act!"

"Treason!" yelled Likatrik, "She has committed treason in plain sight of all! The punishment is death as stated by law!"

"For once, Dwarf, you speak the truth. Perhaps I will add to my crimes by removing your head." Susan said as she marched toward him with her swords outstretched, "If I am to go down, let it be for doing the world a favor and ridding it of you!"

Likatrik's eyes were wide with surprise and he staggered back into the gallery trying to hide. Susan had nothing but intent in her eyes as she broke into a sprint and chased him down. Before she could reach the gallery, Edmund was on her. He grabbed her arms and held her back.

"Susan!" Edmund yelled, now frustrated with her beyond his guilt, "What in Aslan's name is wrong with you?"

Susan faltered for a moment, shaking her head as if in a daze. She closed her eyes and grabbed her head as Edmund held onto her. Feeling her head throb in pain, she shook and gagged as though she would throw up.

"_Treason_!" cried a Narnian, shaking Susan from her confusion.

She broke free of Edmund's grasp and pushed him away. Taking a few moments to compose herself, she staggered back toward General Lero and grabbed him for support. She felt light headed but would not relent her intentions. She stared back at Edmund, pointing at him accusingly, even as she was leveled with cries of 'treason'. Most of which suspiciously came from Likatrik's personal escorts.

"_Treason_!" the cries continued.

"It _is_ treason!" yelled Susan in response, "What would you do now, Edmund? I have committed a crime. You are the just king. You lead the Order of Justice. You cannot be seen to be lenient, can you? Isn't that what you said to me? You are not above the law? One law for all. That law must be upheld! Isn't that what you said to me, Edmund? Isn't it?"

Finally, Edmund understood just what Susan had entered these chambers for. It was not to challenge Peter, but to challenge him in the most spectacular and public fashion. He could do little but stare back at her in disbelief.

"I have committed treason! The vilest act in our nation's laws!" Susan said to the still stunned gallery, "I have struck the high king in clear sight of you all! I have threatened him and with you all as my witnesses I would see that threat fulfilled! You have seen it yourself. You have no choice but to arrest me now! What is the penalty for treason against our nation and high king?"

"_Death_!"

"Silence!" Petered yelled to the gallery, anger fueling his eyes, "Susan, what in the world are you trying to prove?"

"You stay out of this, Peter. I want nothing from you." spat Susan as she turned back to Edmund, "Don't you dare stand there and look at me and tell you can do nothing. You told me yourself, one rule for all. One law for all. My husband committed no crime and you murdered his character and slandered his name. You stole his honor from him! You knew what would happen." cried Susan, her voice breaking with every word she spoke, "You said you had no choice. You said you had to follow the letter of the law. You said you weren't above the law. Don't you dare stand there and tell me different today. Don't you dare say a word, Peter, and don't you dare intervene. Edmund, this is between you and me. You show me right now that the Order of Justice is indeed one rule for all. You prove to me right now that you pay no favor to anyone. You show me you are not above the law. I have committed my crime against the high king. I have committed treason. The only way I will ever forgive you is if you arrest me right now and sentence me to the letter of the law. If you do not … I will never forgive you. I will disown you. My brother will have died at Beruna and stayed dead for all I care! Your death at Beruna will be your death in my heart! You decide right now, Edmund!"

Edmund stood completely horrified with what was happening. Susan was putting him to task in ways he never thought possible. She was prepared to throw her life away just to prove a point. Just to get back at him for sentencing Orrin. All eyes were on him, waiting for him to do as she requested and seal her fate. Yet as he stood staring at her, he could see her heart breaking with each moment. She wanted him to have her arrested. She wanted him to suffer her to a fate her husband shared.

"Su …" begged Edmund, "You don't understand. I thought it would be ok. I thought Peter would fix it. But I made a mistake. I failed, Su. I failed you, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Please. Don't do this to me. I can't do what you're asking me. I just can't."

"Damn it, Edmund." cried Susan, shaking her tears away, her increasing state of grief clearly evident, "Don't you hesitate now. Don't you treat me any different. You treat me the same way you treated me husband. You arrest me now! We are not above the law! That's what you told me!"

"I can't, Su." Edmund cried, tears of despair etching his cheeks, "I'm sorry. I can't."

"No." Susan sobbed, shaking her head as she cried against General Lero's arm, "No! Don't, Ed. Please don't. I don't want to be different. I'm not special. Don't treat me any different to my husband. You said one rule for all. Don't you make my husband less important than me. Please, Ed."

And to all who witnessed, it was indeed a sorry sight. The gentle queen breaking down for all to see. It was as if finally her anger was being revealed for what it really was; grief. Grief and despair. Guilt. To most who witnessed, they felt nothing but sympathy for a queen whose actions had been driven by despair and grief. But for a certain dwarf who stood in the gallery, he could do nothing but shake his head as his plans fell asunder.

"Change of plans." Likatrik whispered to his faun companion, "How much did you give her?"

"What you told me to give her. I thought you said she wouldn't be able to resist it. Where's our civil war, Likatrik?" demanded the faun, "Don't tell me that all our plans with the Shian and positioning the queen have been for nothing. I thought you said she would declare war on King Edmund now."

"Perhaps you did not give her enough." snarled the dwarf, "We need to rectify this situation before it gets away from us. _He_ will not be pleased,"

In the middle of the floor, Susan clung to her centaur general, her face a broken mess of buried grief. Her brothers looked on, waiting for an opportunity to step in and take Lero's place to finally comfort their sister in a way she had denied them both since her husband's death.

"Su …" Edmund pleaded, stepping slowly toward her even as she shook her head for him to go, "Please don't be angry anymore."

"I'm too tired to be angry anymore." Susan cried, her sobs empty and hollow, "I don't care. I don't care."

"I do." Edmund said stepping ever closer, "I care."

"I'm not angry, Ed. I'm not." Susan said sobbing with tears, defeated as she stood slowly to her feet, "I just want my husband back. Are you going to charge me now?"

"No, Su. I can't. I'm sorry. I know why you did this, and I'm sorry. I can't do it. I made a mistake and I need you to forgive me." said Edmund as he extended his hand to her.

Susan looked at him with eyes that were filled with confused hurt. This time it was she who seemed like a lost child who wasn't sure which way to go home. She stumbled backwards with General Lero catching her by the arm. She looked up at him confused, dazed and unsteady. Again Edmund stepped toward her, but she backed away, shaking her head, even as Peter trailed Edmund.

"Susan, all is forgiven." soothed Peter, "I understand. It's alright."

"Lero?" gasped a defeated Susan, turning to her general, "Will you take me somewhere else please?"

Her eyes pleaded desperately with him, but before he could answer or Peter or Edmund could intervene, the hall was entered by a messenger. The fox messenger bounded into the hall with heavy and anxious breaths. Though Peter and Edmund desperately wanted to get through to Su in her shattered state, that opportunity did not come for the sake of a messenger that brought terrifying news.

"King Peter! King Edmund! Queen Susan!" yelled a messenger as he burst into the hall, "I have urgent news!"

"What is it?" asked Peter anxiously.

"The Lone Islanders have left Galma for Narnia. The invasion has begun!"

**- To Be Continued -  
3.10 - Gentle vs. the Just, Part 3**  
_Susan is forced to confront her anger towards Edmund. She defends Narnia from the Eastern invasion, only to learn the truth behind Likatrik's attempts to manipulate her. Peter and Edmund prepare for their own battle. A gentle queen falls._

* * *


	31. V3E10: Gentle Vs the Just, Part 3

_**JUST AND MAGNIFICENT  
**Volume 3: The Price We Pay For Love_

**_3.10: Gentle Vs. the Just  
Part 3_**

_Most of Volume 3 of Just and Magnificent takes place in the 3-6 years after the events of the movie. It is the **last** of three volumes. It is AU and if you haven't figured out, contains slash and incest. Hopefully you find it handled in a way that is as pure as possible.  
**Summary:** Susan is forced to confront her anger towards Edmund. She defends Narnia from the Eastern invasion, only to learn the truth behind Likatrik's attempts to manipulate her. Peter and Edmund prepare for their own battle. A gentle queen falls.  
__**Warnings:** Slash, Incest, Love, Romance, Adventure, Mystery, Action.  
**Disclaimer:** Only characters that are mine are the Pretty Eyes People from Shian! And since they're all dead except Orrin, well I only own him now! Well actually, he's dead now so now I own no one! sniff All the rest belong to that master of awesomeness, C.S. Lewis._

**_JUST AND MAGNIFICENT 3.10 – GENTLE VS. THE JUST, Part 3_**

_**A PARTING OF WAYS**_

The Hall of Justice came alive with activity at the news that invasion loomed. All had expected it, but perhaps not for a few days at least. Thankfully, much of the preparation had already been made. Susan, still shaken with tears and dazed from her public confrontation with her brothers, took the moment to try and quietly slip away with General Lero and Captain Capies. Her attempt to leave was not unnoticed by both her brothers, but it was Peter who spoke first.

"Susan!" Peter yelled after her, breaking through the crowd to reach her, "Did you not just hear?"

"I did, Peter." said Susan as she wiped her face stood as staunchly as she could, "If you do not intend to charge me or strip me of my title, then I would seek permission to take leave and perform my duties as already set out. My armies await, Peter. What would you have me do?"

"Susan, come with me."

Before Susan could respond, Peter pulled her into one of the adjoining rooms while signaling for Edmund to follow. He closed the door behind them, which allowed for some privacy and very awkward tension. Sighing as he ran his hands through his hair, Peter cast his eyes between both Susan and Edmund.

"This could very well be the last time the three of us stand in the same room together." said a heavy hearted Peter, "From here we go to war. Susan to the east and Edmund and I to the north."

"Perhaps one of us should go with Su." Edmund said casting sad eyes in her direction, "I know we've discussed it already, but …"

"You're right, we have discussed this." Susan said without meeting his eyes, "Need I remind both of you that I succeeded in my campaign? Do you think I need you to hold my hand? Or that I want you to? Don't you dare imply that I'm not capable of leading this eastern campaign on my own. If you truly feel I need the presence of a man to guide me, then be grateful my ever loyal General Lero will be at my side. Need I remind you both again that you are needed to fight _his_ army, to fight _him_? That is far more important than helping a queen who asks for nothing. Narnia needs you both more than I do. Are we quite finished here?"

"No, we are not." sighed Peter.

Peter stepped forward to Susan with somber eyes, gingerly placing her hands on either side of her neck. He forced their eyes to meet and offered a conciliatory and apologetic smile. Before she could say a word he kissed her temple and then her cheek, lingering for a time over the place where he had slapped her. Two more times he kissed that spot before pulling back so their eyes could meet again.

"Susan, I apologize." said a sincere Peter, "I am so very sorry and I promise you that I will never hit you again. Do you forgive me?"

"You hit me once. I hit you twice. And as you can so clearly tell …" Susan said with tears as she looked at her armor clad form, "I am not so fragile. I'm sorry I said those things, Peter. I … no, I will make no excuses. I have none to give. I can only say that I will always bow to you."

She broke away from Peter and turned her eyes to Edmund. This could indeed be the last time they stood in the same room together. Her unresolved issues with her brother and her lingering bitterness and grief, prevented her from making any conciliatory remarks of her own toward him. Her silence was conciliatory enough.

There was indeed a glance shared between them of anticipation for what was to come. The final stages of this war that consumed the world were about to begin. To Peter she nodded goodbye, biting her lip and holding back bitter tears.

For a time they stared at one another, Edmund anxious and Susan staunch. Finally, she stepped toward him and looked him in the eye without flinching. She nodded with a tight lip. It was neither a concession nor a condemnation, but it was acknowledgment. She walked toward the door, turning back one last time to her brothers who remained as speechless as she did. Though she wanted to say good luck to them all, she feared what saying one word could do to her self control. Instead she merely nodded again, and perhaps for the last time, the eldest queen stood in the same room as the two kings. With neither peace made nor war declared between herself and Edmund, Susan left the room and perhaps far more.

The moment she left Edmund's frail self control broke and he burst into an anguished sob. He fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands, crying out for the peace he never received from his sister and the fear that perhaps he would never see her again to achieve it. Peter was instantly down on the ground beside him, holding him in arms that did not budge or waver.

Edmund said no words and none needed to be spoken. Peter understood and simply held his husband. This last moment together between the three oldest monarchs was just another stark reminder that fate had not finished spinning its web of misfortune upon them. Neither Peter nor Edmund would entertain the notion that they would not see their sister again. When this war was over, they would restore the bond between the four. Even though logic would suggest perhaps they would not see each other again, neither would let themselves fall to it.

Peter held a hope, and as high king he willed it to his husband. He willed it to all who followed him. He willed it to his Narnia. He willed it to his allies. Hope was not always logical even against such odds. Even when the might of _many_ assailed them in their own lands. Even when they found themselves divided in more ways than one. Even when Narnia, and in turn the world stood on precipice of desolation. Even then, hope remained.

The largest battles were yet to come. The final battles were yet to come. Battles would come and more would die, both innocent and corrupt. Battles that would decide the fate of the faithful and virtuous, the valiant and gentle, the just and magnificent.

_**A PAUSE TO WAIT**_

While Susan the Gentle prepared for battle just south of Cair Paravel, both Peter and Edmund marched north to Beruna with the greater armies of Narnia. It seemed fitting that perhaps the final battle in this war would be fought at the same battleground that caused this fate to begin with. Had Edmund not died at Beruna all those years ago, this fate would not have been allowed to take place. The prophecy of the four would not have been broken and evil would not have been afforded the chance to loose itself upon the world in such an awesome fashion. Though their battle was still some time away, anxiety was well in hand. Though they had what many believed was the greater of the two battles before them, all thoughts were on Queen Susan and her Southern Alliance of Narnia, Calormen and Archenland.

Peter's armies stopped marching for none could quell the anxiety within them. Until the outcome of Susan's battle was known, they would wait for news. Peter and Edmund particularly found themselves inside their tent, hands clasped firmly on one another.

"I should be there." Edmund said with closed eyes, filled with tears, "I should be with her."

"You cannot be in two places at once. Remember, Susan has fought and won in many great battles before."

"You know this is different."

"I know." said Peter as he kissed Edmund's hand, "All we can do is wait and hope that her victory will inspire our own. Have faith in our sister, she is a fearsome woman. You should know this more than anyone."

"Oh, I do." Edmund said, surprising himself with a laugh before his somber face returned, "Peter, I will never forgive myself if something happens to her with no peace between us."

"She does not hate you. She just needs time. When this war is over, we will fix it all. She is a broken angel, and she needs time to mend her wings. We must have faith, Ed. We must not fear for her. We must hope for her. We must hope … and wait."

_**LAST DEFENSE OF THE EAST**_

On the cliff tops of Bastian Point, south of Cair Paravel, the Southern Alliance stood between the Lone Islanders and invasion. Calormen, Archenland, and Susan the Gentle's Southern Army formed the largest alliance between the three nations ever formed. It was a miracle that the three nations allied themselves at all. Yet all had come together against a common threat.

On the sea before them the navy of Calormen prepared to engage the Lone Islanders. Susan had opted to remain land bound to lead the infantry and cavalry defense. She knew the Lone Islanders would breach their sea defenses, and when they did, she intended to unleash hell on them for threatening her Narnia. And threaten they did.

She stood at the tip of Bastian Point, looking down at the beaches below, feeling a swell of anxiety as she studied her armies, the Calormen cavalry and the Archenland infantry. Such a varied group, and one that would not succeed unless unity was maintained.

Already the battle on sea was well underway with the Lone Islanders edging ever closer to shore. The sea was littered with ships from both sides, including the remnants of a shattered Narnian, Terebinthian and Galman navy along with the Calormen. Even with their sea unity, they were outnumbered by the Lone Islanders. Though her own gryphon wings were doing as good a job as possible to let loose Their fire bombardiers were smashing through Susan's sea defenses. Smoke filled the air and the sight of sinking ships filled the horizon. The Lone Islanders advance group were tearing through, providing room for their transports to let their infantry free on Narnian soil.

The inevitable had come. War would finally reach Narnia. With a nervous but steadfast cry, Susan raised her sword as she sat rose up on her steed;

"For freedom!"

_**ANXIOUS MOMENTS**_

"They will be fighting now." said an anxious Edmund, clasping his hands together, "By Aslan, let her succeed."

"Our sister will show them the meaning of being _gentle_. You'll see."

Peter, just as nervous, kissed his husband's forehead and smiled as reassuring as he could muster. He did so to comfort both himself and Edmund. He said nothing, but simply held his husband as they sat inside their tent. He held him in his arms wishing he could also be in two places at once. He knew his coming battle was pivotal, perhaps even the decider in this war that ravaged the world, but that did nothing to make him wish that he could still be fighting beside his sister. Yet all he could do, all they could do, was wait. Wait, and hope.

_**TURN THE TIDE IN FREEDOM'S FAVOR**_

"Hold the line! Hold the line!" yelled Susan, "General Lero, lead the eastern flanks. Don't let the enemy take the shore!"

On the beach below Bastian Point, the Lone Islanders marched ashore en masse. Susan had successfully managed to pincer their disembarking between the inlets that would lead them up into the mainland. This forced the Lone Island infantry to narrow their lines enough for Susan's forward infantry to overwhelm them.

Susan herself had spent the last few hours hacking her way through wave after wave of enemy swordsmen. Her face was a mess of blood and dirt, laced with tears from seeing her Narnian and allies fall to their enemies. She had the unenviable task of trying to direct the overall battle while fighting in the frontlines.

The sand was stained red from the blood of the dead and the wounded. The air was filled with smoke from burning ships and the stench of death and battle. Yet Narnia fought on. Susan's Southern Alliance held strong. Even when her commanders from Calormen and Archenland would argue as expected, she kept them in line with harsh words and _gentle_ reminders of what was at stake. Were it not for her efforts, the Southern Alliance would surely fall apart.

"Hold the line I say!"

Her cries were inspiration to her loyal Narnian. She did not ask anything of them that she was not prepared to do herself. Even as the Lone Islanders unleashed their hired ettin, she did not waver. Even when the warrior Kiras emerged onto the beach, cutting down faun after satyr, Calormene soldier after Archenland knight, Susan did not waver. She knew tales of this warrior's fearsome ability and found them to be wholly accurate. Sensing that the tide could turn against them if their lines were broken, Susan took the initiative. It was an initiative Susan was beaten to however, when General Lero galloped toward the warrior.

As Kiras had already killed many of his captains, targeting many who held rank, Lero sought to finish the warrior himself. When he reached the warrior however, it was the last thing he ever did.

"Lero!" cried Susan, "No!"

Yet her cries were in vain, for the mighty centaur was cut down from the legs. The centaur cried out as he collapsed to the bloody sand. Tears in Susan's eyes, she ran for her loyal general, hampered by soldiers who blocked her path. Crying out, she bore witness as Kiras removed Lero's head his body.

With a battle cry fiercer than she had ever let loose this day, she switched to her bow and let loose an arrow. Much to her surprise the warrior smashed the arrow away before it hit him. Unable to get another clear shot due to the Narnian who found themselves in between, she switched to her two long swords. This had been the first battle she had fully adopted the fighting style of her husband. So far it was proving to be a potent offense. A fact made evident when she matched swords with Kiras.

"I have come for you, Queen." he snickered, "Be a good woman and kneel as you should before your master."

Susan could only raise her eyebrow in annoyance and thinly veiled anger. She responded to his statement by parrying each of his attacks and pushing him backwards along the blood tinged sand. As battle raged around her she fought the warrior, dodging stray arrows and cutting aside the odd soldier who felt themselves foolish enough to cross her. Her eyes never once left Kiras and the pair found themselves hard against the cliff face in a duel that had gained the attention of those around them.

"You fight like a Shian!" snarled the warrior as they pushed against one another with their swords locked.

"That's the best thing I've heard all day." spat Susan, knocking the warrior back with a mighty head butt, "What was that you said about kneeling?"

In a flash he came at her, but she stepped inside his advance and sliced through his legs. Standing on his stumps in the sand he looked up at her in surprised horror. It was in much the same fashion as General Lero had been before he died. Standing bitterly over Kiras, Susan glared down at him with bitter tears. It was the last thing she did before she removed his head from his body with a cross slice.

"He was my friend." said a battle weary Susan, bitter and angry tears streaming down her face.

Yet even with Kiras's death, the battle was far from over. Lero's death was just another stark reminder to Susan of how dreadful a thing battle was. It also gave her even more inspiration to help end it as soon as she possibly could. Turning toward the shore, Susan scowled, almost growled as she marched back into the fray. She disappeared amongst the sea of soldiers, satyrs, giants, ettins, fauns, cheetahs, and all manner of creature, from all sides.

"Narnia holds! Narnia holds!" cried a faun soldier, "Queen Susan leads us to victory!"

Susan heard the cry, echoed by more of her own as they continued to stave the Lone Islanders away from a full scale land invasion. Indeed the tide of battle seemed to slowly turn in their favor. As long as she drew breath, she would let nothing but victory be the outcome.

_**AND STILL THEY WAIT**_

"I think waiting is worse than fighting." gasped Edmund.

He and Peter had busied themselves with strategy plans for their own coming battle against Lejious, but always their thoughts returned to Susan. They knew that if they lost their own battle, then Narnia would fall. Yet even if they won and Susan lost, Cair Paravel would certainly fall, and perhaps then even Narnia as well. For this reason since Susan's battlefront was so close to it, Cair Paravel had been evacuated save for those whose presence was deemed absolutely necessary. Now back in their tent, Peter and Edmund found themselves again clasping each other's hands with thoughts of their sister.

"I can only hope that wherever Lucy is, she is far from here." said Peter, "Any of your fallen abilities coming in handy now, Doubt-bucket?"

"If you're asking me whether I know how she fares, the answer is no. I'm afraid that mainly works with you for obvious reasons. But … some of my fallen skills remain, though weakened. I … I think I could feel it … if …"

"Then I am grateful you do not feel _it_." Peter interrupted, kissing Edmund's hands, "I hope you never feel it. Come on, Su. Come on."

_**FALL OF A GENTLE QUEEN**_

Though the Southern Alliance had done a remarkable task of holding the Lone Islanders invasion back, they had still been forced inland with much of the battle now spread from the shore to the cliff tops above. The current state of the battle allowed Susan to take a pause to reassess the strategy with the commanders from Archenland and Calormen at the top of Bastian Point.

"The battle goes well, Mr. Beaver." said Susan, taking a brief respite and a deep breath.

"I dare say it, I smell victory!"

Susan smiled at the beaver, letting his hope seep into her. She could only hope that he was right. The tide was well in their favor and they still had the high ground. She sensed that victory was indeed at hand. It was a victory that was not anticipated by all. And when she found herself with a silent moment alone to regain her senses and let her aches free, she was approached by someone who indeed did not hope for a Narnian victory.

"Majesty." Likatrik said with a smarmy smile and bow as he approached her, "Might I speak with you a moment?"

"What is it, Dwarf? Today is not a good to approach. I might very well run you through and blame it on the weariness of battle." Susan said without raising her eyes to him.

She let her hands rub the aches in her shoulders from constant swordplay. She closed her eyes as the pain from gashes flooded over her. Yet still she could not help but feel the increasingly aggravating presence of the dwarf standing before her. She raised her eyebrow at him, looking either side of herself and realized she was alone.

"You know, I was very much hoping that you would have seen fit to take your rightful place at the head of Narnia. High Queen Susan the Gentle has a certain ring to it, don't you think?"

"I think Likatrik the Dead has a nicer ring to it." smirked Susan, rising to her feet and turning her attention to the battle below, "I'm not sorry to disappoint you, but my rightful place is where I am right now."

"Then you have made peace with the kings? After all they have done to you? You could rule far greater than either of them."

"Mind your words, Dwarf. What you say is treasonous."

"Indeed they are, but I would gladly pledge myself to you should you see fit to move against the kings. It's not too late to save yourself."

"Save myself?" said an amused Susan, "Have you gone mad, Dwarf?"

"You cannot win this battle, Queen Susan. _He_ will not allow it. I tried to help you. I tried to help you move against them without you even realizing, but you resisted my tactics. Now I have no choice … but to offer you your last chance for victory of any kind."

Susan cast her eyes upon the dwarf in confusion. In his hands he held a small piece of parchment. He held it out to her and she took it, deciding to entertain the dwarf's gesture as she contemplated his fate. When she read the writing, she found herself even more confused.

'_Lejious_.'

"Lejious?" asked Susan, "What's a Lejious? What is this, Dwarf?"

"Not what …" snicked the dwarf, "But who. It is _him_. It is _his_ name."

Susan's eyes went wide with terror, realizing just what the dwarf had done. Her mind swam as she suddenly realized the depth of the dwarf's betrayal. He served _him_. Not only did Likatrik serve the one who is many, but he had given her his name. The name which must never be spoken, because to speak his name is to summon him.

"You … you tricked me?" gasped Susan.

No sooner had she spoken those words that the sky above her cracked with thunder. Black clouds rolled overhead, sending the landscape into near darkness. For a time the battle slowed, but soon returned to its fervor. Susan stood in fear, fear that soon turned to anger as she drew her swords and readied to strike the dwarf dead. Lightning shot down from the sky in front of her, sending Susan and the dwarf flying apart. When Susan pulled herself to her feet, _he_ stood before her. Lejious had come.

Susan felt fear in that moment almost unlike at any other time in her life. She was struck by both awe and fear. Fear that soon changed to anger, for she realized that it was this being who had killed her husband. Yet before she could move, he spoke in a voice that stayed her movements;

"You have summoned me and there is no recourse. Join me, Daughter of Eve. Your brothers will not live, nor do they deserve to. You, unlike them, have the fire to lead. When I face them in battle, I will destroy them. Their love is false and impure. I will purge this world of their influence. You can be my chosen one to usurp that righteous hypocrite brother of yours from his throne. You can make the Rogue Warrior suffer for what he did to your husband. Let your vengeance reign, Daughter of Eve. Aslan does not love you. He has forsaken you now as he will forsake you in the future. He cares nothing for you, Child." Lejious said extending his gloved hand to Susan, "Let me be your father. Let me be your salvation. Follow someone who will reward your loyalty … with love, and not despair. I will give you what you seek. I will return your husband to you. It is in my power to do so. All you need do is join me. I offer you so much. What does your lion offer you?"

She met his words with tears. Tears for a fallen husband. Tears for a shattered relationship with her brothers. Tears for the loneliness and isolation that she longed to be free of. Could Lejious really give her everything he promised?

For a time, Susan contemplated his offer. For a time, she entertained his words in her mind. For a time, she believed that perhaps it was too great a temptation to ignore. That time, was less than an instant. After that, her mind was made.

"Even if you could truly give me what you offer, my husband would not love me for accepting an offer from someone who destroyed his people. From someone who has plunged this world into war and taken the lives of thousands. Though peace with my brothers I do not have, I could never betray them to you. They fight for freedom, and as I breathe, so too will I. No! I will never join you!"

"Then your fate is sealed."

Instantly Susan kicked off her feet with her two swords aimed squarely at Lejious. Before she could, he shifted into his five forms and surrounded her.

Susan could barely react before she felt the cold steel of Likatrik's dagger stabbing into her back. She cried out in agony, drawing her swords around her to cut the dwarf in half. Before she was able to connect, another bolt of lightning shot down from the sky. Just barely able to move aside, she was still sent flying with the force of the resulting explosion. Her hands and body still reverberating from the crash, she struggled to her feet. Her face was charred from the heat of the bolt and her back spilled blood freely.

Susan the Gentle did not waver or dwell in her physical anguish. She stumbled back toward her enemy with swords hanging limply at her side. She could sense her fate upon her. Sense for the first time in today's battle that perhaps this would be the last moment she would have to draw breath. Yet even with those thoughts in mind she staggered forward.

Likatrik's strike from behind had been well aimed and hindered Susan's movements greatly. This made her an easy prey for Lejious. Particularly when he shifted into his five forms. She swung her swords with as much precision as she could, cutting down two of his deceptions. Before she could do any more damage, he smashed her swords from her hands and ripped the bow from her back.

"Suffer and die, Daughter of Eve."

Lejious smashed Susan across the face, before kicking her backwards into one of his echoes. His duplicate did much the same, punching the queen before kicking her away. So the torture and assault continued. Bone cracked and flesh opened. The gentle queen was tossed about until all that remained of her was a bloody mess of broken heaves.

The dark lord threw her to the ground and still Susan struggled to crawl away. She could barely cry out her pain, her chest feeling crushed and lacking for breath. The dwarf sauntered beside her, piercing her with yet another dagger strike before cackling maniacally.

"So sorry, My queen." he snickered, "You could've been one of us. And do you know that even in death, you will never see your husband again?"

Choking on her own blood, Susan caught his words and turned her face up toward the dwarf. His words stabbed at what remained of her fragmented soul. Yet when he raised his dagger to finish her, Lejious stopped him with an outstretched hand.

"I have mercy within me, Daughter of Eve." Lejious said as he grabbed her by the neck and raised her high into the air, "Do you wish to die in the same fashion the Shian did?"

Susan could not respond, she could only release a drawn out cry of pain as he dug his free hand into the wounds on her back. She shook with the agony of it as the dwarf watched on and cackled at her.

"I give you one more chance, Daughter of Eve. Renounce your oath to the lion and serve me. Renounce your oath to your brother and serve me. Betray him as he betrayed you. It is not too late. I can give you all that your heart desires. Renounce him and I will give you everything."

Tears fell from Susan's eyes as her broken body tried to resist, tried to struggle, tried to breathe. She could nothing but accept her fate. She could do nothing but heed his words. Nothing but heed his words and realize now what she could not do so before. Yet as she faced her fate, she was grateful that she had at least given her brother peace. A peace she would not see him receive.

"Renounce them all, Daughter of Eve!"

"No …" Susan cried out in barely a whisper, shaking her head as though she knew it would be the last decision she would ever make, "No …"

High above the battleground shores, on the cliff top of Bastian Point, Susan the Gentle was held aloft by the one who is many. To all who could see, their jaws fall slack with the sight of it all. Held by the neck, she hung loosely as he crushed his hands around it.

She could only stare down at him as the life faded from her body. She slowly gasped for breath, but her gasps became ever weaker. His eyes flashed at her, as if even now he felt nothing but rage at the fact that she continued to defy him. Her body could not resist him, but her soul could and it had. Goodbye, Peter. Goodbye, Edmund. Goodbye, Lucy. In her mind she said goodbye to them all as the last vestiges of breath escaped her.

Mad with rage, Lejious threw Susan with all his unnatural might into the air and far over the cliff edge. Her limp body drifted like a feather as though in slow motion for all who bore witness. As the gentle queen fell from the cliff tops and out over the seas, so too did the spirits of those who followed her. She hit the water with a horrifying realization that echoed throughout her army, just as Lejious wanted. Queen Susan the Gentle had fallen. His statement made, he stood at the top of Bastian Point like a menacing figure taunting those who fought against him. The dark skies served only to make his presence that much more ominous. He stood looking over the battleground and the very sight of him alone seemed to change the tide of battle.

With Susan the Gentle gone, the Southern Alliance fell apart. With Susan the Gentle gone, the spirits of her army fell and they lost their way as did the barely held unity between Calormen and Archenland. With Susan the Gentle gone, the defense of Narnia failed and the Lone Islanders overran Bastian Point and marched on Cair Paravel.

_**TO THOSE I LEAVE BEHIND, I GIVE YOU PEACE**_

"King Edmund! A messenger comes for you!" called the centaur guard who stood outside Peter and Edmund's tent.

"It is too soon to have news from the battlefront, isn't it? It could not have arrived that quickly." asked a surprised Edmund as he stood up and headed outside the tent.

"From Queen Susan." spoke Brask the fox, "She sent it before she left Cair Paravel and wished for you to have it when you were away from there."

"She did? Thank you."

Edmund took the message from the fox's pouch before entering the tent. He sat down next to Peter and studied Susan's seal, almost afraid to open it lest she have more cutting words for him. In his heart, he did not wish to entertain the notion that her battle had been lost. Though his bond with her was somewhat different to the one he shared with Peter, it was still so strong that he could feel echoes of her, just as he could with Lucy. It was nothing of the level he could sense as a fallen, but he hoped it was still enough to sense how her battle fared. Yet when tears filled his eyes with a dull ache in his heart, he wondered whether it was because of the note or perhaps … something else.

"What is it?" asked Peter, taking Edmund's hand and lacing their fingers, "Not another attack on your character?"

Edmund could do nothing but shudder with hollow tears as he presented the message to Peter. The message though brief said so much more than one that could have been pages longer. He leaned his head on Peter's shoulder as he studied the note. A note that retracted Susan's painful remarks in their public confrontation with her. Edmund could only hope that perhaps finally, this tension that pitted the gentle vs. the just was now over.

'_My brother did die at Beruna. But he came back._

_Forgive me._

_--Susan_'

**- To Be Continued -  
3.11 - Stand Against the Darkness  
**_Cair Paravel is overrun and Narnia is invaded before Peter and Edmund's battle even begins. Hope comes from an unexpected source as Peter refuses to let Narnia be taken. Rage rises from the seas and rains holy hell on the Lone Islanders. Lines are drawn in the sand as Peter declares this far and no farther. Victory or defeat, the Just and Magnificent make their stand against the darkness._

* * *

**A/N**:In the Gentle Vs. the Just, I would say Edmund wins! Susan got her ass handed to her by Lejious. The bastard dwarf revealed his treachery and set her up. General Lero bit the dust. Susan fell. Peace was finally made between her and Edmund.Anyway. I think the summary for the next chapter says it all. Time for Peter and Edmund to mount up. It's time to kick _his_ ass. 


	32. V3E11: Stand Against the Darkness

_**JUST AND MAGNIFICENT  
**Volume 3: The Price We Pay For Love_

**_3.11: Stand Against the Darkness_**

_Most of Volume 3 of Just and Magnificent takes place in the 3-6 years after the events of the movie. It is the **last** of three volumes. It is AU and if you haven't figured out, contains slash and incest. Hopefully you find it handled in a way that is as pure as possible.  
**Summary:** Preparation begins for the final battle to save the world and destroy Lejious. Rage rises from the sea.  
__**Warnings:** Slash, Incest, Love, Romance, Adventure, Mystery, Action.  
**Disclaimer:** Only characters that are mine are the Pretty Eyes People from Shian! And since they're all dead except Orrin, well I only own him now! Well actually, he's dead now so now I own no one! sniff All the rest belong to that master of awesomeness, C.S. Lewis._

_**JUST AND MAGNIFICENT 3.11 – STAND AGAINST THE DARKNESS**_

_**NARNIA FALLS**_

"Majesty! I bring dire news! Queen Susan's Southern Alliance has fallen apart and they have lost their battle. Cair Paravel has been taken!" yelled Brask the fox as he approached Peter and Edmund's tent, "Queen Susan has fallen! Queen Susan is dead! Killed by _him_!"

The words hit both kings in different ways. Peter's was that of both disbelief for Susan's death, but also grave concern for his Narnia. His worst fears had come true. Cair Paravel had fallen. He truly did not expect Susan to lose her battle, let alone her life.

For Edmund, it was simply too much for him to bear. Though he felt an inkling of despair upon reading her letter, he did not expect that to represent an echo of her death. He could not believe she was truly dead. After everything she had been forced to endure, and then to lose her life to _him_ no less. To lose her life to Lejious. It was simply not fair.

He could barely muster a response as the fox relayed details of her tragic death, witnessed by hundreds, if not thousands. All he could do was turn on his feet and march back into his tent without a word, and with a face that looked as if it would break should anyone dare speak another word to him.

"I'm sorry, King Peter." Brask repeated, "Queen Susan the Gentle is dead. Cair Paravel has fallen. Narnia is invaded."

Sitting alone in his tent, those words still haunted Peter. It had been a month since he heard them spoken by the loyal fox, Brask. A month since Susan's army fell, just as she had. Her death was met with morale that had sunken so low that Peter felt defeat before he began his own battle. A battle that never eventuated, for once Cair Paravel fell to the Lone Islanders, Lejious no longer seemed interested in confronting Peter in battle.

'_I have conquered you. And I shall let you live so will continue to live in your failure_.' Lejious would tease into Peter's mind each night.

For all intents and purposes, the fall of Cair Paravel was as much the fall of Narnia. It was the symbol which represented Narnia. Once it fell, it was almost as if the war was over.

Lejious's army marched east of Peter's, ignoring it completely and headed straight for the overrun Cair Paravel. Narnia had fallen without Peter having the opportunity to raise his sword in defense of it. Once Cair Paravel had fallen, it was as if Peter was no longer ruler of Narnia. The invasion had been successful. Narnia now served a new lord, the one who is many. Lejious.

Susan's death had passed without a funeral and only a memorial to honor her. A memorial that Edmund could not bring himself to speak at. Though he had received a note from Susan before her death, effectively making peace between them, it was little comfort for the sister he had lost.

No word had been received from Lucy, though Peter hoped she was far from Narnia. Narnia was no longer a safe haven. For these were the darkest days that Narnia had endured since Jadis ruled over the land in her hundred year winter. The onus was now on Peter to retake what had once been his. To retake Cair Paravel, retake Narnia, retake _freedom_.

_**STAND AGAINST THE DARKNESS**_

From the fords of Beruna, Peter plotted the attack on Cair Paravel. What survived of Susan's army had gathered and joined Peter's. It was just another reminder of the sister he lost. The sister he felt he failed. Each day both he and Edmund would look at each other as if to wonder why she had fallen. Her passion was sorely missed, as was her _gentle_ grace.

Lejious taunted Peter's army on a daily basis, sending a messenger to remind him where Cair Paravel was. Such was the arrogance of Lejious that he let Peter's army gather and plan their strategy freely. Peter was more than happy to oblige and spent every day trying to formulate a plan to retake Narnia.

While Peter planned the army's strategy, Edmund continued to train for his inevitable confrontation with Lejious. A battle he would win or die fighting in. Susan's death at Lejious's hands served as motivation for Edmund and every day he spent training as the Rogue Warrior. To those who aided him in these efforts, he was nothing less than intimidating. His focus was unbreakable. His sole objective was to destroy the one who is many. To rid the world of his taint, his evil, his despair.

"You handle his army. I handle _him_." Edmund would say to Peter, leaving no room for compromise in his tone.

Though at first Peter tried to convince Edmund there must be another way, Edmund would not be swayed. Finally Peter began to believe that perhaps this was always how it was meant to end. Perhaps it was always meant to be Edmund who faced the one who is many. Where all others had failed, including himself, perhaps Edmund would succeed.

As Peter stood with Oreius and Edmund planning their strategy to march on Cair Paravel within the week, they were approached by Brask. He bowed to both Edmund and Peter before speaking;

"Majesties, more of his forces enter Narnia from the north. Giants and Ettin in numbers far greater than we have encountered. They pledge their loyalty to him. We also have word that King Lune is preparing a conditional surrender of Archenland. Tisroc Lash is being urged by his people to pledge allegiance to _him_."

"So …" Peter said with tight lipped anger, "He has done it. He has tamed the world."

"Do not let him tame us, Peter. As long as breathe, we fight." said Edmund, nodding firmly, "It's time."

"We do not yet have the numbers. King Lune does not send forces to aid us?" asked Peter in frustration, "Nor Tisroc Lash?"

"It appears not, Majesty. It seems to them this war is long over and we are but a rebellion. They consider Narnia a dominion of _his_."

Peter's anger was obvious as he slammed his fists down on the map table. His lips were tight with fury and his eyes glared with rage. How dare anyone think Narnia a dominion of his? It most certainly was not. As far as Peter was concerned this war wasn't over until either himself or Lejious was dead.

"Then we will win this war on our own."

_**RECOLLECTIONS OF A JOURNEY JUST AND MAGNIFICENT**_

There had been few moments of peace for the two kings since Narnia had fallen. Though they had the comfort of each other's arms each night, their dreams were nightmares. They would often lie apart, with minds filled with thoughts of their failings and fears. Minds drifting to fallen princes and shattered queens, broken hopes and distant dreams.

Peter dreamed of a kingdom he had failed to spare from invasion. A kingdom he would once again have to rise up and take back from the hands of darkness. Yet unlike his encounter with Jadis, he feared this battle would be even greater. He feared the costs of this war would be unlike any other he had ever known. With these thoughts in mind he would toss and turn, lying awake and trying to calm himself with the sight of his one true love, Edmund the Just.

Edmund dreamed of failed ventures into places beyond the veil. He dreamed of deceptive battles that had he been more aware, could he saved the world from this war. He dreamed of a dead race that was obliterated because of his failures. He dreamed of Princess Eris who died to save him. He dreamed of Prince Orrin who perhaps died because of him and to save his husband. He dreamed of Susan, who left him without ever being able to truly see just how much she meant to him and how he would give his own life to bring her back. He dreamed of _him_, the _one who is many_. He dreamed of vengeance.

Their failings had set them apart. Susan's death had driven a silent wedge of despair between them. Lucy's absence had fueled a sense of weariness between them. There seemed little light in which to show their love. Though there was no malice between them and no anger, they could not bring themselves to bask in their love. They had not made love since news of her death and Narnia's fall had reached them. Their seemed no justice in their pleasure when others were denied, so they did not partake of that which they were entitled by marriage. So they slept, together, and yet alone.

Until this night. This night that preceded the last week before the last stand would be made against the darkness. Peter was not so arrogant as to expect victory, and with that thought in mind he did not wish for him and his love to know such distance. Indeed to think of how much time had passed since Susan's death, he could not help but despair for the bonding time he had lost with his husband. He was certain if Susan was with them, she would not want them to fester their distance with grief for her.

"Ed …" Peter whispered, deciding that with the final battle imminent he could not stand for this silent drift between them, "Doubt-bucket?"

"What is it, Peter?" asked Edmund, still facing away from him but sending his hand back for comfort, "Can't sleep?"

"Will you come with me?"

"Is something wrong?" asked a bleary eyed Edmund, "It's the middle of the night."

"It's warm out tonight. Come sit under the stars with me."

"Peter …"

"Please, my love. Come with me." pleaded Peter, his hand brushing along Edmund's arm.

"First …" said Edmund as he rolled over and tapped his lip, "Kiss."

Peter obliged, leaning down and placing a tiny kiss upon Edmund's lips. When he pulled away, his husband smiled warmly up at him before sitting up. Peter wrapped a small sheet around his waist as Edmund did the same, so as to cover their modesty. Peter held out his hand which Edmund took before they walked out of their tent.

Their bare feet padded along the soft grass as they nodded to the few guards who stood sentry. The warm night breeze caressed their exposed chests. Peter led Edmund up a small grassy hill before sitting down himself and holding out his arms.

"Let me hold you, Love."

Edmund smiled and sat down in Peter's lap, back to chest with Peter's arms wrapping snugly around his waist. From this vantage point they could just barely see Cair Paravel and the sight sent both a hope and shiver through them. A hope they it would one day be theirs again and a fear of what might be taking place there at this very moment.

"Isn't it a wonderful night, Doubt-bucket?"

"It is, Peter. It is."

"It's been so long since I had you. But it doesn't mean I haven't desired you." Peter said kissing Edmund's bare shoulder, "I just …"

"I know, Peter. I felt the same. It just …"

"Didn't seem right."

"Seemed wrong for us to indulge when so many others could not."

"Might we though? Before we go to battle." asked a hopeful Peter, his fingers tracing Edmund's stomach, "Please?"

"Now?"

"No." smiled Peter, "I brought you out here because it's been so long since we were able to just … be together. So much war and battle planning and the business of … rebellion. There's no time for us to just … be like this."

Edmund smiled and leaned back more into his husband's embrace, "This is nice, Peter. So nice. You sometimes forget about things like this when the business of death is being planned, don't you?"

"You do. And yet …" Peter said, leaning down to kiss Edmund's neck, "This is why we fight. So that others will have moments like these in peace. We don't just fight for victory. We fight for love."

Edmund closed his eyes, and laced his fingers with his husband's, clinging their hands tight to his chest. He tried not to let his mind wander to all those who had fallen on this long journey of theirs. Yet every mention of war did just that very thing. Especially now, when in his soul he felt they were almost at the end of this long journey. This journey that would take them to a final battle with Lejious and decide the fate of the world. A journey that began at Beruna and because of his death, had taken all these years to rectify. Only in these darkest hours did he believe this journey had a chance to complete successfully.

"We're almost at the end, aren't we?" Edmund asked, his face serious for a moment, "The end of this journey."

"This is the end, one way or another. Victory or defeat, we make our stand here."

Indeed Edmund knew they would make their last stand here. It gave him pause to recollect on just what events had led up to this point. He could not help but sigh as Peter held him, knowing that Peter was perhaps thinking the very same thoughts as he.

"It's been a long journey, Ed."

"It has, Peter. So long. Do you remember when I died at Beruna?"

"I try not to." Peter said closing his eyes and squeezing Edmund tighter, "I try to remember more when you came back to me. You were there when I was dancing with Eris. I wish I had of seen it then. We could have danced, mad as you were, we could have danced."

"Eris …" Edmund said with a reflective sigh, "Princess Pretty Eyes."

"She's been gone a long time."

"It will be one of my biggest regrets that even if we win this war … there will be no Shian to celebrate it. It seems unfair when they have done so much for us. Like when they come to our aid at the Battle for Cair Paravel."

"I know. I know, Doubt-bucket. That was so long ago. I remember before that battle when you first came back to me you wouldn't let me kiss you. You said you were too cold."

"I was." smiled Edmund, "Until you gave me life."

"Only to have to take it away again."

"Peter …"

"I let you go." Peter said with a shudder, closing his eyes to block out the memory, "I won't let you go again. I will fall with you if that choice ever comes to me. I pray it doesn't, for I will not let you go again."

"Even if you had to?"

"I made the choice once. No one can ask it of me again. I will not let you go." Peter said fiercely, stealing an anxious kiss from Edmund's lips, "Never."

"And you won't let yourself be fooled by any more hags?"

"Ed …" Peter said closing his eyes again trying to block out the memory.

"I don't think my body could take any more hags duping you into sordid activities." Edmund smirked, before his face turned serious, "I know my heart couldn't."

Peter could only respond by looking down at his husband with hurt tears in his eyes, "Ed …"

"I know, Peter. She never had you." said Edmund as he raised his husband's hand to his lips, "She never had you."

"She never had me." pleaded Peter, burying his tears in the back of Edmund's neck, "Never."

"At least she got her head chopped off." smirked Edmund.

"Thank Orrin for that."

"Ahh yes …" Edmund said with a sad smile, "Orrin. Prince Orrin, our fallen hero. The one who saved you for me."

"He was a good man. A good brother. Last of the Shian. Husband of our Su …" Peter said with tears in his eyes, "Oh, Ed, I can't believe she's gone. She's been gone so long now. It still hurts to think of her."

"I know. I know. This war has taken so many, Peter. So many. Oh, Su. I'm so sorry."

"Do you remember the day of her wedding? She looked so wonderful."

Edmund smiled at the recollection of it all, "I don't think I ever saw her as happy as I did that day."

"Our wedding wasn't too shabby either."

"No, no, it certainly was not. It was pretty good. I'll have to make a note of what I'd do better for next time I get married." Edmund said with a playful yawn.

"Next time?"

"Yes, well, you know, I do have rather a lot of suitors after my hand, as you so kindly witnessed yourself at that masquerade ball in Galma on our honeymoon."

"Oh don't remind me." said Peter, rolling his eyes, "That was not a good evening. My behavior was rather unbecoming. But please remember it is only because I get furious with jealousy when anyone even looks at you in a romantic fashion or with lust."

Edmund smiled as he tilted his head back to see that even now Peter was getting rather worked up at even the memory of that night. He rubbed Peter's cheek affectionately and pulled him down for a kiss that languished for some time. When their kiss ended, their gaze did not. It remained fixed on each other, without reservation or any attempt to hide the deep love and admiration they shared.

"We have to win, Peter. We have to win. This journey has cost so much and taken so many. We have to win to give the sacrifice of Susan, Orrin, Lero, Eris, and so many others, we have to win to give their sacrifice meaning."

Peter could only nod solemnly. He wanted to say they would win. He wanted to tell Edmund that victory would surely be theirs. Yet he could not. After all the losses they had suffered. After losing Narnia. After everything that had led them to this point. He had enough humility to realize that victory was not a certainty. What he could say however, he did say;

"I cannot guarantee we will win. We will fight, and we may die, but we will never surrender. That much I can guarantee."

With an anxious sigh, both kings turned their attention back to the sight of a captured Cair Paravel. Their time of victory or defeat would come soon enough. Tonight however, Peter wished to savor the reasons that so many had sacrificed in this war that had begun long before they even knew who _he_ was. Tonight he wished to savor love.

"Edmund?"

"Yes, Peter?"

Peter did not have to say anything, he merely had to smile and Edmund instantly knew just what he was saying. 'I love you' was exchanged in glances and soft caresses. It had been far too long since they had been like this. Able to simply be and block out the duty and despair around them. Here in the stillness of night with no one to disturb them, they could bask in the company of the other.

For what seemed like hours they simply sat beneath the stars with Edmund in no particular hurry to move from his husband's lap. Content was perhaps the best way to describe the two lovers. Though in normal times they would take advantage of this peace with acts of love, they were too drained mentally to think of anything but simply being close to one another. At least that is what Edmund thought. Peter as usual however, soon had other ideas.

It started with gentle caresses across Edmund's stomach, coupled with soft kisses atop his shoulder. Soon the subtle attempts were not so subtle as Peter lips began feasting on his neck. Lips that sucked so eagerly they would be bound to leave a mark. Something Peter was quite fond of doing.

"Just in case the wedding ring doesn't make enough of a 'Do Not Touch' statement to those who would dare to cast their eyes upon my stunning husband." Peter whispered, a smirk crossing his lips.

"Peter …" Edmund protested, just slightly, but enough to annoy the rambunctious High King.

"Why must you always rebuff me?"

"Peter, that wasn't what I was about to do." said the younger monarch with a growing smirk, "I was simply to suggest that we take this indoors so as to spare those loyal sentries who might see us?"

"So what, they can do nothing to complain." said a cheeky Peter, before his face turned serious and studious, "But yes, you are right. Edmund, I … I know it has been some time, but … I would very much want to make love with you tonight."

"I would very much want that too, Peter."

Though Peter's previous ministrations had been filled with lust, his fingers and eyes were nothing less than doting and gentle now. His eyes were filled with love, his lips laced with silken adoration that slowly sought out Edmund's. His hand ran down his husband's chest, his thumbs brushing over sensitive nipples that caused slight gasps from their owner.

He tilted Edmund over so he lay on the grass, thus allowing Peter to sit aside him and gaze upon his body. Slowly his lips traced the nape of Edmund's neck, strolling lazily down his chest, while fingers played against freckles and cheeks. He continued downwards, taking in the pale flesh of his husband with an anxious moan. Yet still his ministrations never stepped into that of wanton lust, but remained as sensual strokes and feather light kisses.

Though many might think their love making was almost wholly one sided, Peter never took without giving first. It was the basis upon which he built his marriage and indeed his kingdom. It was the balance of all things that helped instill harmony between two forces. In this case, the physical desires between two husbands, between two soul mates.

He would worship Edmund's body in times like this. He would adore and appreciate every freckle, every finger, and every toe. Edmund had grown into a man, a man that held the grace and allure of someone far more feminine. Though if anyone would dare question his masculinity, they would have their answer in a sound thrashing. Peter never underestimated the force his husband wielded. He was after all, a former King of the Fallen and a resurgent Rogue Warrior. Definitely not someone even he would dare trifle with in a duel.

Lean muscle adorned his pale frame, and Peter could not help but gaze in awe at the sight. He ran his fingers down the sensitive areas of Edmund's stomach, before stealing a kiss upon that same area. He smiled as Edmund let out an almost painful whimper of release, as if he'd been anxious for this moment to come. It had been far too long since they hadshared intimacy like this. Yet Peter would not allow himself to move too fast. And he dared not do just what he wanted to do in this exposed setting.

Smiling to himself, Peter ventured further south with his hands. He traced the contours of Edmund's inner thigh, down his calf before gently caressing the arch of his feet. Lifting the lithe right leg of his love into his lap, Peter placed a series of linger kisses from calf to foot. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he tasted the sweet flesh of his husband, for he still found he desired him as much as when they were married.

"Do you know there is not a part of your body that I do not love?" smiled Peter, placing another kiss on the tip of Edmund's foot, "Shall we retire?"

"Yes, please." was all Edmund could barely gasp, "Now, please."

Without a word Peter picked Edmund up as he stood to his feet. The younger king's legs slipped around his waist, straddling him as he walked along. Holding his husband in this fashion meant he could not properly see where he was walking for their lips were permanently fastened to one another. Yet Peter still walked with the surety of someone who could see exactly where they were going. All he cared for was the body of warmth he held, the bare chest that pressed against his own, the hands that dug into his muscled back, and the lips that met his in aching need.

"Oh, Aslan, I love you, Doubt-bucket." Peter gasped between kisses as he continued carrying his husband back to their tent, "Have you any idea how much?"

"Vaguely …" replied a breathless Edmund, eyes closed as he leaned his forehead against Peter's, "It feels like we have been married forever, and yet my heart leaps as if we had just revealed our love to one another."

"It's meant to be, Ed." Peter said with a sudden seriousness, pausing his stride as Edmund's legs clamped tighter around his waist.

Peter's eyes fixed onto Edmund's and pierced into his soul. Blues eyes that were bathed in moonlight and light glow of the torches that stood outside their tent. Blue eyes that were so intent they would not waver. Blue eyes that meant to convey just how certain those words were.

"It's meant to be." repeated Peter, stern and unwavering, "We are meant to be. Everything we have endured to be together is proof of how our love will not be denied. Death could not keep you from me and I give my word that it never will again. You will not go anywhere that I cannot follow. I will always find you. And as much as you claim otherwise, I will never leave you. I will never let you fall, Ed. Never again."

Peter spoke with a sincerity and intensity that rendered Edmund a weak mess of nods and tearful smiles of gratitude. At times like this he truly felt the power and certainty behind Peter's words. It was something he could not help but cling to in his heart. A love so fierce and securing. A love that knew such little doubt. Peter loved him, and even though their marriage should have stated it enough, he still continued to emphasize the point. It was a trait that Edmund had nothing but absolute admiration for.

"You are my heart." Peter said clamping Edmund's hand to his bare chest, "You are my very soul. If I do not survive this battle, then I will at least die knowing that you loved me and gave me the wonder of being your husband. Dare I say, your only love."

"My only love." Edmund nodded eagerly, eyes filled with tears, "My only love."

Peter pressed his lips to Edmund's cheeks, kissing away salty tears as he held his hand in the dark locks of his love. His lips claimed each tear his husband shed before finally reaching his lips. Once again the fire of their love consumed him and soon he was pushing his way into the tent.

He gently laid Edmund back onto their bed, pulling the sheets from both of their waists. With a smile lit by the faint light of the outer torch, Peter took in the sight of his exposed husband. For a time their eyes simply studied one another, before Peter descended upon Edmund with a whisper sweet kiss. Their bodies rubbed against one another with a groove that seemed to have years of practice far longer than their marriage should have allowed. Golden flesh upon pale skin, blue eyes peering into deep brown.

As it had been so long since the last time they made love, Peter found his restraint sorely lacking. Yet he managed to do so and contain himself to soft kisses and gentle caresses.They shifted overso Edmund lay with his head on Peter's shoulder and one leg astride his stomach. Both were content to simply lie in one another's arms and bask in the joy of being together.

"I am finding it rather difficult to restrain myself, Doubt-bucket." Peter smirked, squeezing Edmund tight, "May I have you?"

"Hmm …" Edmund said playfully, tapping Peter's chest with his fingers, "Love me?"

"Oh …" Peter responded in kind, "Do I?"

"You better!"

"Or what?"

"Or Narnia will not have a High King to save her!" glared Edmund playfully, moving to straddle Peter, "Say you love me!"

"I love you." Peter said with a happy smile.

"Say you adore me!"

"I adore you."

"Say you'll never leave me!"

Though Edmund did not wish those last words to be so pleading, his eyes made them so. His eyes conveyed his often deep hidden fear. A fear he had carried since his return to Peter long ago, after his tenure and adventures as the Rogue Warrior alongside Aslan. A fear and a promise that he only had one lifetime with Peter. A lifetime that would end the day Peter would leave him.

Peter could see the sudden fear in Edmund's eyes. It was a fear he despised, because he knew it was a fear that stemmed from some truth. Truth of a fate he did not know of, or understand. Yet in his own heart, he refused to believe such things. He refused to accept it.

"We have changed fate so many times, Doubt-bucket." Peter said, stroking Edmund's face as if it were a delicate flower, "Believe that we will change this fate too. Look at what our love has overcome already. Believe in me enough to know that even if I were dead, my soul would still not leave you. I will never leave you. I will always find you, no matter where you are. Nothing will ever keep me from you. Nothing."

By now Edmund's eyes were watery, still laced with fear, but also with belief and gratitude in and for Peter's words. Peter spoke with no waver in his voice. No doubt in his heart. It was impossible for Edmund to let his own doubts breathe when Peter was so certain.

"Promise?" asked an anxious Edmund.

"As true as the marriage that this ring symbolizes." Peter said rubbing Edmund's wedding ring, "Is the promise I give you now. Nothing will ever keep me from you. No matter where you are, I will always find you. Nothing will ever keep me from you. If some prophecy says I will leave you, then do not fear, because I will find you again. I promise you that. Not even death would dare try to stop me."

"Aslan, Peter, I …" Edmund said with tears in his eyes, "Words cannot say how I feel to hear you say such things. I love you is simply not sufficient, but for now, it will have to do."

"It is more than this heart will ever need."

Edmund could not contain his feelings at this moment. With a determination in his eyes, kissed Peter thoroughly, not holding back any of his passion. His tears fell met with Peter's cheeks as their kiss became unbridled and fierce in its desire. Soon Peter had rolled Edmund offer so he was on top of him, kissing with lips that could not be satiated.

"Make love to me, Peter." Edmund gasped, his eyes locking with Peter's, "My body is as my heart, and my heart is yours. Take me now. Make love to me."

"Heavens, Ed." Peter said almost pained, "How can one be as desirable as you are to me? How, even after so long, am I still breathless at the sight of you? At the touch and taste of you. I am never satisfied. I always want more."

He spoke as his kisses once more stole the breath from Edmund. He made his way down his husband's pale body, still littered with freckles that covered a body wrought with tight muscle. Sharp cries escaped both kings as love was made upon already sweat covered sheets. He sought out Edmund's lips with his own, their motions becoming a steady crescendo of joined bodies.

For the first time since Susan's death, since Narnia had fallen, and their darkest days began, the Just and Magnificent Kings made love. A love that's physical passion was matched only by the love between their hearts, their souls, and even their fates. They made love long into the night, gasping cries that even the sentries blushed at. Yet all those sentries could do was smile and smirk a little, happy that at least the kings could still make love in times of war. For indeed, though love was made, war was no less waiting at their doorstep.

_**RAGE RISES FROM THE SEA**_

Mr. Beaver had been a prisoner of war for over a month now. He, like thousands of others, was being kept aboard the Lone Islander's ships at Bastian Point. His captors had been unusual in their cruelty, showing little mercy to even the weakest of their prisoners.

The Lone Islanders had taunted Mr. Beaver with the knowledge that Narnia had fallen under rule of the one who is many. He could not believe that his beloved Narnia had fallen once again to evil. Evil greater than even the white witch, Jadis.

Kept in a cage on the deck of his captor's ship, Mr. Beaver could see the huge armada of ships that belonged to Narnia's invaders. He knew that each ship carried huge numbers of the Southern Alliance's prisoner's of war. Those who had survived the battle over a month ago were few, and many had died during their captivity.

During his captivity, he had also learned the Likatrik had been key in Queen Susan's death and no doubt Prince Orrin's. No doubt he had been a traitor for some time and that fact made the beaver's blood run cold. He should have seen it. He should have killed the dwarf when he had a chance.

When Likatrik came to inspect the fleet on his master's behalf, he paid Mr. Beaver a special visit. It was a meeting that even now Mr. Beaver looked back at with anger. The taunt of the dwarf's eyes were haunting.

"Hello, Beaver." Likatrik snickered, "Enjoying your accommodations?"

"Traitor!" yelled Mr. Beaver, "I should've killed you when I had the chance! I knew you was trouble from the moment I laid eyes on your foul face!"

"I'd love to kill you, Beaver, but I'm rather pleased that you'll get to live and see your Narnia fall and be reborn in a way he sees fit. Enjoy your stay. You're going to be here a long time. Pity about Queen Susan, isn't it? I had hoped I could turn her against her brothers, but it simply was not meant to be."

"Bastard!"

With his cry still carrying along the air, Likatrick sneered at him before leaving the ship. It was all the beaver could do except scream after him, drawing the attention of his fellow captives. The beaver himself had become somewhat of a leader to the captives, who hailed not just from Narnia, but Archenland and Calormen as well. The Archenland and Calormen captives were treated somewhat better than the Narnian, for their whispers that their countries would soon surrender to _his_ rule.

The Narnian captives however had suffered terribly. The beaver himself had been tortured regularly, for he was known to be highly ranked in the Narnian forces. He was kept on display as a taunt to other Narnian. He could barely see out of one eye now, as the other had been rendered useless from so many beatings. Yet even with his own beatings, right now he was more concerned for the treatment of a female fox.

Another captive of this ship, the fox had been randomly selected as today's 'example'. Hot iron pokers and rusty blades were the tools of choice. Mr. Beaver himself had been personally privy to the painful effectiveness of the tools. As the poor fox whimpered and howled in agony, the Lone Island men took turns stabbing the creature with the hot iron.

"Get away from her, you beast!" Mr. Beaver yelled, shaking his cage.

He snarled, pathetic though it might be behind a cage, it was all he could do. The captain of the ship and leader of the fleet, Admiral Lison, a sneering old man who Mr. Beaver despised with a vengeance, stood over the fox with the rusty knife. The captain stood ready to disembowel the fox, looking all too eager to kill the helpless creature who had already suffered far greater than Mr. Beaver could bear to see.

It was at this moment that one of the Lone Islanders who seemed to have a heart, stepped up to intercede on the fox's behalf. Captain Jereim was a stark contrast to the Admiral. On many private occasions he had shown sympathy towards Mr. Beaver and apologized for the treatment he and his fellow Narnian had suffered across the fleet. He had told the beaver that there were many who did not wish this war, but felt they had little choice as their families would suffer if they spoke up.

"Admiral, I believe this fox may prove more beneficial in the slave quarters where she can be used for labor." Jereim said with a swift tone, catching Lison by surprise.

Lison studied Jereim for a moment before motioning for Mr. Beaver to be pulled from his cage. Jereim, surprised by such an action, watched on as Mr. Beaver was dragged next to the fox and promptly kicked into submission.

"Be careful who you call a beast." Lison taunted.

"You beasts will all pay for this. Just you wait and see!" yelled Mr. Beaver.

Lison responded by poking the beaver with the hot iron, searing his flesh and forcing the creature to scream in agony. The admiral snickered at the beaver, kicking him again and holding the knife aloft before Jereim interceded once more. He physically stayed the admiral's hand, drawing shocked gasps from surrounding officers and soldiers.

"Admiral, such treatment is not necessary … or lawful." Jereim said with surprising candor.

Lison sneered at Jereim before raising a sickly smile. He stepped away from Jereim and Mr. Beaver before nodding, as if in agreement. He motioned for Jereim to place Mr. Beaver back in his cage and he did so. Yet when his back was turned, Lison slashed the rusty blade across the female fox's back and again at the neck.

Mr. Beaver screamed out in horror, but it was too late. The fox was already dead. Even Jereim seemed horrified as he placed Mr. Beaver back in his cage that swung from its perch. Jereim turned back to Lison, a look of confusion in his eyes. Mr. Beaver could sense that perhaps the captain had finally seen too much of the Admiral's cruelty. It was cruelty that was felt not only on this ship, but on every ship that held captives.

"Don't you look at me like that, _Captain_. You remember which side you are on." Lison said with a smarmy smile, "Or have you forgotten?"

"You should not have killed that creature. The law of the is…"

"Do not quote the law to me!" Lison said with a scowl, "Need I remind you of your rank?"

"Admiral, your conduct is w…"

"Arrest him!" Lison demanded, "How dare you challenge me, Jereim. You are an ant. I have tired of your sympathy towards these disgusting cretin. I will have you hung for your insolence."

Though Mr. Beaver was highly enraptured with these current events, his attention was quickly being drawn elsewhere. He could see bubbles rising in the sea waters around the ships of the Lone Islanders. Bubbles that became huge mounds of frothy water. To see such a sight as far as the eyes could see was nothing less than spectacular. If he had not been so frightened, Mr. Beaver would've felt a sense of awe at the massive vision.

It was an event that soon had the attention of the crew and Admiral Lison as well as every other crew on every other ship that Mr. Beaver could see. The ships began listing as though the water itself were becoming air and could no longer support them. Soon the entire ship was awash in panic, trying to make sense of the strange phenomenon.

Mr. Beaver watched in slack jawed horror as a nearby ship disappeared into the froth as if it were air. First one ship, then another, and another. Soon almost half the massive fleet had disappeared beneath the strange frothy water.

"What is happening?" Lison screamed, "Where are our ships?"

No sooner had his words been spoken, that a stunning sight broke through the froth all around them. Thousands of mermaids, mermen, naiads and sea monsters the likes of which Mr. Beaver had never seen, began flying out of the water sending barbed spears at the Lone Island soldiers who stood on the decks of their ships.

One of the largest creatures to emerge from beneath the sea was a white dragon, with scales that reflected the sunlight and blinded anyone who gazed at it. The dragon wailed as it soared into the sky, breathing fire out at any ship it flew over. As the dragon wreaked havoc on its prey, the mermen and mermaids continued jumping out of the water, throwing spears at any and all they could.

The entire episode had taken place so fast that Mr. Beaver barely had time to register what was going on. Admiral Lison was soon signaling for archers to begin firing back at mermen and mermaids, though the naiad were soon boarding the ships and making short work of the archers.

Mr. Beaver could hardly believe what he was seeing. The Lone Islands fleet was being decimated by an army and force they did not even see coming. Where others had failed, this surprise attack was finally dispensing of them.

Mr. Beaver's excitement was soon shattered by the sound of a piercing scream. A scream that came from a hooded figure that emerged from the water held by two leaping mermen. The figure spun out of the top of the leap, over and onto the deck.

Lison instantly had his soldiers charge at the figure, who for their part drew two long swords and ran at them. Barefooted and looking almost naked beneath its hood, the figure impaled one soldier before spinning around and decapitating a second. They did not pause, using their bare hands to smash a third soldier's nose while using their bare feet to kick and hyperextend a knee of a fourth. Pulling their two swords from its first two victims, the hooded figure sliced another two soldiers heads clean off.

"Take them down!" yelled Lison as one of his elite soldiers ran at the figure with two swords of his own.

The soldier met the hooded figure with a flurry of strikes, forcing them back with sheer power. The hooded figure soon countered by stepping in with their right foot and using their left sword to cut the soldier's head off.

"Who are you?" Lison yelled as the figure stood over their victims, "What is the meaning of this?"

It was only then that Mr. Beaver realized just who he was looking at. For the figure slowly pulled away their hood revealing the face of an all too familiar female. She held her sword out in Lison's direction and before he could even raise his, she threw her second sword at his chest. He flew back with the force, impaled against a mast as he stared back at her with disbelief.

"Susan the Gentle, Queen of Narnia." She said with blue eyes that burned with anger, "I am rage, and I have come to finish what I started."

She accentuated her words by throwing her second sword at his head, killing him instantly. Her fiery gaze soon turned to Jereim and as he reached for his sword, she ran at him, kicking off the deck railing nearby and kicking him square in the face with her bare foot. He hit the deck with a crack, hand still on his sword. She grabbed his hand with one of her own before kicking her foot against his elbow, smashing it in as he screamed in agony. She pulled the sword from his hand, spinning it in her own before bringing it down over his chest.

"No, Majesty!" Mr. Beaver yelled, "He tried to help us!"

Mr. Beaver could see her eyes wild with bloodlust and even as she stayed her sword, he could see the difficulty she had in not striking Jereim dead. Yet after a few moments she relented, standing to her feet.

Her hood dripped with water as she surveyed the deck. Naiad rushed aboard, dispensing with the rest of the crew, an action being repeated all over the Lone Islander's fleet. She removed her head completely, revealing a body mottled with healing scars. She was naked beneath, save for two swaths of cloth that protected her modesty. This was soon rectified however, when two naiad approached her carrying a sealed tight chest with her Shian armor and Narnian colors in it.

Mr. Beaver was still absorbing the fact that Queen Susan was alive and standing before him. Not only that, but she had defeated the Lone Islanders in as quick as it took them to realize they were under attack. He shook his cage in excitement, his eyes filled with utter disbelief.

"I … I thought you were dead!" Mr. Beaver yelled with emotion and joy, "You're alive, you're alive!"

It was as if his voice had woken her from a dream of anger, her eyes softening as she turned to face him. She stared at him confused for a time, before a small smile soon passed over her face. A small smile that grew larger and more intent the longer she looked at him. She ran to his cage, freeing him and pulling him into her wet arms.

"Mr. Beaver …" Susan said with sudden tears in her eyes, "You're alive, Mr. Beaver. You're alive."

"I'm alive? Who cares if I'm alive? You're alive! We all thought you was dead! We saw you die!"

"I was dead …" Susan said with a distant smile, "Until … someone told me to breathe, and after that, I had a little help from my friends beneath the sea. I'm sorry I took so long, but I needed time to recover and plan my return. Now … I see you have been unfairly treated, but I have need for your service once more to save our Narnia. If you are able, will you help me?"

"Will I? Will ?" the beaver yelled excitedly, "I might only have one good eye, but I got some bite in me yet!"

Susan smiled at Mr. Beaver before standing to her feet and moving to the bow of the ship. She cast her eyes out over the sea where the last of the Lone Island ships were being overrun. Yet her eyes did not scan the ships, but rather the water.

Mr. Beaver walked to her side, trying to figure out what she was looking at. When she stretched out her arms with a knowing smile on her face, he could tell something was about to happen. Happen something did, in the form of the missing Lone Islander ships suddenly emerging from the froth that consumed them.

"Mr. Beaver … meet our army …"

**- To Be Continued -  
3.12 - The Final Battle  
**_The battle to retake Narnia and the world begins as the light finally stands up to the darkness. Peter leads the might of Narnia against the largest army he has ever faced, now with Archenland and Calormen adding their forces to 'his'. Edmund goes into a duel against Lejious that will decide his own fate, as well as the world's. Susan rushes to lend her army to the final battle. Lucy makes a stunning return, with the light's greatest weapon, Aslan. The four monarchs reunite to once and for all wipe Lejious's darknessfrom the world.Just and Magnificent's final battle is about to begin._

* * *

**A/N**:It's almost over! Rage rose from the sea, and it was Susan! I said Susan would fall cough not die. However, for those interested, I will be writing a short series each for Lucy and Susan, explaining where Susan has been and how she survived and raised an army, and just where Lucy has been.Peter and Edmund made luffers for perhaps the last time ever in myficcies.Susan came back and kicked the shit out of the Lone Islanders. Peter and Edmund prepared for the coming battle as well as took some time to reflect on this journey that has been Just and Magnificent.The next chapter will bebig and it contains the climax for not just this volume, but all three, so it may be split in three, I am not sure yet. So bear with me whileI try to write the most kick ass battle that my amateur mind has ever come up with, being the last one I perhaps write in the Narnia fandom. Expect a lot ofballs to the wall action. Reviews are love.I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and this story. It's been my humble pleasure to share it with you. 


	33. V3E12: The Final Battle, Part 1

_**JUST AND MAGNIFICENT  
**Volume 3: The Price We Pay For Love_

**_3.12: The Final Battle, Part 1_**

_Most of Volume 3 of Just and Magnificent takes place in the 3-6 years after the events of the movie. It is the **last** of three volumes. It is AU and if you haven't figured out, contains slash and incest. Hopefully you find it handled in a way that is as pure as possible.  
**Summary:** The Final Battle begins.  
__**Warnings:** Slash, Incest, Love, Romance, Adventure, Mystery, Action.  
**Disclaimer:** Only characters that are mine are the Pretty Eyes People from Shian! And since they're all dead except Orrin, well I only own him now! Well actually, he's dead now so now I own no one! sniff All the rest belong to that master of awesomeness, C.S. Lewis._

**_JUST AND MAGNIFICENT 3.12 – THE FINAL BATTLE, Part 1_**

**_ONE LAST MOMENT BEFORE THE END_**

"Here we are, Doubt-bucket." Peter said with a deep breath, "This is it."

"This is it, Peter."

Indeed, the time had come for the Kings Just and Magnificent to enter battle for the last time against Lejious and his world army. As they stood looking at Cair Paravel in the distance and the battlefield that stood between it and their own army, both of them knew that today the fate of the world would truly be decided. Narnia and the world might have fallen and been under his dominion for almost two months, but if Peter had it his way, that dominion would end today. This far, no farther. He would lead the light and stand against the darkness.

"Calormen and Archenland have pledged their armies to his cause. They will march against us today." Edmund said with a heavy heart, "This … this will not be easy, Peter. We are standing against the world. Standing against those we would save. There is not one nation that stands with us."

"And yet we must try nonetheless. Today we make our stand. Together, we will prevail."

Peter took Edmund's hand, lacing their fingers together. Though he feigned a smile, the seriousness on his face was unmistakable. The anticipation of today's battle was clearly evident in those deep blue eyes.

They stood on the Lookout Ridge, with a clear view of Lejious's army and their own. The difference in numbers was staggeringly obvious. The battlefield was set. The plans were as defined as they could possibly be. Peter's army was ready. Victory or defeat, he would make his stand today.

"Though I will not be beside you …" Edmund said pressing his hand to Peter's chest, "I will be with you today."

"And I you, Doubt-bucket."

As Lejious's army approached, both kings looked out over the horizon to see the fearsome black mass that blotted out the land. To say Peter's army was outnumbered would be an understatement of the most extreme proportions. Peter however, had already consigned himself to the belief that his army's stand would be for one purpose. That purpose would be to provide Edmund with the opportunity he needed to defeat Lejious himself. His own defeat was inconsequential in his eyes. As long as Edmund succeeded, nothing else mattered.

This would be their last moment together before the final battle begun. The realization of that soon had Peter's eyes stinging with tears. He would take this moment to free himself of them and his doubts before taking his place at the head of his army. He would take this moment to simply be with his husband. He would take this moment as if it were the very last he would have with the love of his life.

Peter clasped Edmund's hands between his, kissing them as tears fell from his eyes. He could barely speak the words he wished to say. He could not speak of his love for Edmund. A love that gave him the greatest joy and the darkest fear. A fear that perhaps this day would separate their hearts or perhaps bind them in the great beyond.

"I will never leave you." Peter cried, kissing Edmund's hands, "Never."

Edmund could only smile through his own silent tears. He tried as he could to have some semblance of strength for Peter, but he was finding it difficult for he truly appreciated the immensity of this moment. Their hands clasped together, he kissed Peter's as Peter kissed his. Soon their lips found each other's in an anxious kiss filled with anxiety yet still trying to convey the depth of love they shared.

It was a kiss that said goodbye, for neither could muster the words. Edmund found himself shuddering with sobs as he held the kiss. Peter's hand broke free of their clasp and pulled him tight, almost crushing them both in the process. They stood on the ridge, oblivious to the mammoth army that marched toward them, locked in a thorough kiss that Peter could not break if he wanted to.

It was Edmund who broke the kiss, sobbing as he stepped sharply away from Peter and turned without saying another word. Though Peter's eyes followed Edmund, Edmund did not look back. He could not, for it took all his resolve to walk away from Peter. That resolve would surely break if their eyes met again.

"I love you, Ed!" Peter cried after him, shaking as Edmund walked away over the ridge and away from the battle.

Peter covered his mouth with his hand as Edmund disappeared from sight. His eyes were torn with grief and despair, though he quickly channeled that into something far more potent and usable. He turned it into rage. Rage guided by intent. Intent to lead an army and charge against the darkness.

"Come back to me, Ed." Peter whispered, before he turned to face the battlefield far below.

The time was now. He tightened his lips and ran the short distance toward his unicorn, Nise, before setting off down the ridge and toward his waiting army. To battle, to freedom, to fate he rode. For all that had passed, the time was now. The time was now.

_**THE FINAL BATTLE**_

Peter the Magnificent, rightful High King of Narnia and the former Lord of Cair Paravel, sat on his steed at the head of his brave army. His army of Narnian, from fox to leopard, rhino to giant, faun to satyr. All manner of creature who called the land of Narnia home. All of them stood ready to fight for freedom and for the return of Narnia to the rule of King Peter.

Yet their morale was low, for their numbers, while significant, were nothing in comparison to the army that marched toward them. Lejious's army of Fallen, his Northern Armies, the Lone Islanders, Seven Isles, and now Calormen and Archenland. Those last two nations were truly the death knell for Peter. Though he had expected Calormen to perhaps defect to Lejious's side, he truly never expected King Lune and Archenland to abandon Narnia.

Peter had hoped this battle could perhaps be won before Archenland and Calormen's armies arrived, but they would be in range of battle within the hour. Lejious had demanded King Lune and Tisroc Lash lead the armies themselves as a sign of strength and to crush Narnia's morale even more than it already had been by their defection.

"Traitors." Oreius growled, "They have betrayed us. From King Lune this is betrayal of the worst kind."

"He is doing what he believes he must to protect his people." Peter said with a sigh, "But you are right to feel betrayed. We would not have betrayed them in the same circumstances. Today they are our enemy."

"King Peter, is there a reason you carry Queen Susan's horn?"

"Because she is with us today." Peter said with a tight lip, staunch and intent, "Her heart is with me, with us. I carry this in her memory. And perhaps if needs be, it will aid us just as it has aided her in the past."

Peter surveyed the battlefield for the last time before he would rally his army. Lejious's army was now in view and almost ready to charge. Lejious himself was clearly obvious to Peter, even though he was far behind his own frontlines. Peter knew it would be difficult to reach the one who is many, but if he rode true and performed his task, Lejious would be reached.

To the right of Peter was the edge of Lurker Forest. It was where Archenland and Calormen would attack from, while Lejious would attack from the front. Lejious's army was more than enough to trample Peter's, and he imagined Archenland and Calormen were added merely to crush any vestige of hope that Peter's army might have. It seemed to be working, for the morale in Peter's army had never been lower before a battle.

Lejious's army swept toward them like a black plague on the horizon. His Fallen Army would be his greatest weapon, as well as his Ettin and Giants from the north. The Lone Islanders numbers seemed to be less than Peter expected. Far less in fact. Yet it made little difference for Peter's own army still paled in comparison to Lejious's.

Taking one last look at his enemy, Peter turned his steed back to his army. If this battle had a chance to succeed, his army would need to ride hard with hearts pumping for victory. As King, it was for him to raise their spirits. It was for him to raise their battle cry.

"Loyal Narnian!" Peter cried, holding Rhindon high in the air, "Today we face the greatest challenge we have ever known! They have taken our lands, they have taken our homes, they have taken the world! But they have not taken our hearts! I will not tell you that our chances are great. I will not tell you that victory is guaranteed. It is not guaranteed. Many of us will not see this day through. Many of us will fall. This may very well be the last stand of King Peter, because I will not live through this day unless success is ours. I make my pledge to you now that I will fight to my last breath for our freedom, and I ask you all to do the same!"

His words were not exactly reassuring, and the response he received was as he expected; muted and somber. Yet he continued to canter back and forth before them with no sign of backing down in his eyes. He held his sword out in front of him, pointing to each corner of his army.

"We fight today for freedom. We fight today to protect our right to exist in a world free from the terror that he would suffer us to. We fight today for the lives of those we love. We fight for our children, for our families, for our friends. We fight for those who cannot fight for themselves. This may be the last day I live as your king, and so I offer you all one last pardon. One last freedom. If you value your own lives, then turn and run and try to forge a life in this world. No one will think any less of you for this." Peter said waiting for any sign of movement, finding himself humbled when there was none, "But if you value the lives of those you love! The lives of those who make our Narnia great! Our friends! Our children! Our families! If you value their lives and will not allow that demon to reign over them! Then I implore you now! If you value their lives, if you value hope, love, and freedom! Then I ask you now, not as a King, but as a man who loves this land! Ride with me!" Peter cried, arching his steed onto his hind legs as he yelled with unyielding passion, "Die with me!"

His fierce cry was met with the cheers of his loyal army. His face was covered with intensity and almost crazed eyes. Without another word he kicked his steed into a gallop and led the charge toward battle. The cries of thousands matched his as Narnia took the preemptive charge, before Lejious's army could make theirs.

"For Narnia!" Peter screamed, flicking his helmet down as he galloped across the battlefield, "For freedom! For Aslan!"

With his battle cry made, Peter led the forward chargers beside Oreius. Every centaur he could muster now galloped alongside him. No gryphon bombardment would lead this battle. The first strike in this battle would come from Peter's sword.

At that moment, the two armies charged toward one another, though Peter's preemptive charge meant he crossed the half way point first. The battlefield was awash in the colors of two armies, red and black. Red for Narnia, and black for Lejious's forces.

The sight was nothing less than awe inspiring. The two largest armies in the world charged toward one in another in the greatest battle the world have ever seen. Every nation from every corner somehow contributed to this battle.

The two sides came together in a fierce clash of metal and screams. Peter indeed drew first blood, slicing the head of a boggle clean off with one stroke. He charged through the enemy's forward lines, with hundreds of his own to aid him. Cheetahs and leopard took out enemy chargers, while centaur clashed with minotaur.

"Charge Rhino! Break through!" Peter cried, before turning to Oreius, "Take out their archers! Take out their archers!"

It was quickly obvious that Peter's preemptive charge was not merely on impulse. He had purposely advanced his army first to prevent the enemy from having enough time to line up their archers. Now the Rhinos charged through the enemy, allowing Oreius and Peter to lead the centaur in their wake and begin slaying the dwarf archers.

"Where is the Rogue Warrior?" taunted Likatrik as he stood behind a line of ogres, leading Lejious's forward advance, "Is he afraid to face my master?"

"Traitor, Dwarf!" Peter growled angrily, but knew he could do little else, lest he disrupt his plan, "Your master will meet his fate soon enough, and so will you!"

Peter turned his attention away from the traitorous Likatrik and concentrated on the battle around him. Breathing hard beneath his helmet, Peter sought out any and all with bows. Many were fallen, making the task far more difficult to achieve. Yet this was all part of his plan and he had allotted enough forces to make sure that if any task was achieved, it was this.

Archer after archer fell beneath Peter's sword and those of his loyal centaur. Battle raged as far as the eye could see, with blood curdling screams and fearsome cries echoing through his ears. Yet he focused on his task, continuing to strike dead those who dared raise an arrow to the sky. Only when he was truly satisfied his army had taken out as many archers as they could without pressing further into enemy territory, did he raise his helmet.

"We have taken as many archers as we can. The time is now!" Peter cried, waving his sword as a signal for the next step of his plan to begin, "Now! Begin the second phase!"

Lejious's army was already asserting its dominance by sheer numbers alone, but Peter's army fought above and beyond their numbers with heart and fury. Peter could only grit his teeth in pride, but had little time for anything else as battle continued to call him. He raised his eyes enough to see the second phase of his battle plan begin. It began far behind the battle lines, beyond Lookout Ridge. It began with the sight of specks in the sky. Specks that filled the air above. Gryphon as many as Narnia had at its disposal, filled the sky with deafening cries.

Yet one particular gryphon caught his attention. The fasted gryphon in Narnia; Roan. For it was that gryphon who led this unorthodox assault. Carried in Roan's talons was none other then the Rogue Warrior, King Edmund the Just. Each gryphon behind Roan carried one of Narnia's most elite melee fighters, all with one purpose in mind.

High above the battlefield Edmund soared, held by his shoulders and legs by Roan's talons. He could see tiny specks on the ground all fighting for the darkness and the light. He could barely make out Peter's form, but as always, he found him. He could see Peter looking up at him, the form too tiny to make out anything but the wave of his sword.

"I will not fail you, Peter." Edmund whispered, the wind pushing against his body with an insistent force.

They flew over the frontlines and well past Peter, deep into enemy territory with only one target in mind; Lejious. To reach him the traditional way would have been too uncertain. Edmund's sole objective today was to face Lejious. Peter could deal with the army, he would deal with Lejious.

The one who is many was not difficult to find, for his presence was ominous. Edmund could feel him even before he saw him. He cast a fearsome shadow, lightning surging through his body as he stalked toward the battlefield.

"There he is, Roan! Strike Force, ready yourselves!" Edmund yelled, his cry barely audible in the high winds, "Prepare to release! Roan, lead us down!"

The gryphon turned and began their descent en masse in a stunning sight, carrying their cargo down into the battlefield. The purpose for Peter taking out the archers was to give this gryphon strike a better chance of getting Edmund and his strike force as close to Lejious as possible. Yet there were still many archers left who now fired arrows up at the descending gryphon.

Roan was swift enough to evade all, but there were many of his brothers who were not so swift. They fell from the sky, along with their cargo, with both Edmund and Roan feeling the pain of each. Still Roan continued on, leading those gryphon who managed to evade the archers.

Less than twenty feet from the ground, Edmund made the call to release. In unison the gryphon released their cargo, with Edmund the first to go. He hit the ground with a roll, following through with the momentum of his drop. He rolled up with his sword drawn and entered the battle less than fifty feet from Lejious. With a strike force behind him, Edmund set out for Lejious, cutting and slashing through any who dared to stand before him.

His abilities as the Rogue Warrior now came into full force, as he was set upon by dozens of enemy soldiers. Ducking and jumping, weaving and diving, he struck dead dozens of boggle, ogre, and minotaur alike. Yet the more he defeated, the more that came, for Lejious was well protected.

Many of his enemies were now fallen, and they proved far more difficult to cast aside than his previous enemies. His only guarantee to their defeat was to cut their heads from their bodies. So that is exactly what he did.

With rage fueled by the memory of those who had fallen over the years because of Lejious's influence, Edmund smashed his enemies aside. It seemed as though his entire life had led to this moment, and he would not be swayed now. Yet Lejious did not even look in his direction. Even as Edmund's strike force cut through the very best Lejious had to offer, he barely garnered a look.

"Do you fear me, Lejious?" Edmund screamed at him, "I call your name and you do not come! Coward, you are!"

Before Edmund could finish the words, he was set upon by two giants. As he evaded one, another managed to sweep him up into their hand. Before they could crush him, Edmund sliced their fingers off, before throwing his sword at the right eye of the other giant. The blinded giant staggered forward, tripping over the giant who had held Edmund.

Edmund leaped into the air at the giant whose eye still held his sword. He pulled his sword out in one motion while kicking up the giant's head. He plunged his sword down the center of the giant's skull, rendering him dead in an instant. Before the giant fell dead to the ground, Edmund dashed and leaped onto the fingerless giant. He slashed his sword out at the giant's nose, cutting it clean off, before one of Edmund's strike force satyrs came in for the skull pierce and kill.

Not taking any time to celebrate his kill, Edmund leaped back to the ground and ran straight for Lejious. Nothing would keep him from Lejious now. Nothing would keep him from his destiny.

Only when Edmund was almost upon him did Lejious turn to face him. He unleashed a flurry of lightning strikes that Edmund deftly side stepped. However, many of Edmund's strike force were not so deft. They were struck dead in an instant or sent flying backwards in a charred heap. Edmund intentionally let the next strike hit his sword as it clashed with Lejious's. They met in a fearsome clash that embodied the battle. A clash of light against dark in a duel that would decide the fate of the world.

"So, Son of Adam, you finally come for me. The lion's little champion, are you?" Lejious taunted, his sword pressed against Edmund's as they held each other back, "Do you truly think you have seen any of the power I have at my disposal? Today is a far greater day than you can possibly imagine. This has come to pass, because I will it! You have all served your purpose, and now I have no further use for you."

"You speak in riddles that I have no wish to hear, Demon! That is all you are!"

"Fool!" Lejious boomed, his words accentuated by furious lightning strikes that struck dead many of Edmund's strike force, "I am God!"

The only thing keeping Edmund alive right now was the fact that a small part of him still remained _fallen_. It is what allowed him to be the Rogue Warrior. It is what allowed him to channel Lejious's energy where others were destroyed by it. It is what allowed him to at this very moment, stand firm against the one who is many.

"Your days of walking this world are over!" Edmund screamed at him, still holding his ground, "Over!"

With that Edmund spun around, releasing his sword from Lejious's. Lejious countered by smashing Edmund backwards with a punch that was devastatingly fast. As others of Edmund's strike force came to enter the duel, Lejious struck them dead without paying them as much as a glance. Lightning littered the ground, searing it the charring corpses of Lejious's victims. Yet Edmund was not one of them.

He once again met Lejious with his sword, deftly sidestepping any lightning strikes that came from above. The sky above the battlefield was covered in fierce black clouds that seemed to fit the mood of the battle. Lejious's army was dominating Peter's, and even in his duel, Edmund was conscious of this fact. It inspired him to destroy Lejious as quickly as he possibly could. Yet Lejious seemed to have no intention of letting himself be destroyed.

He met Edmund strike for strike, barely showing any sign that he was beginning to falter. Yet Edmund was like no enemy Lejious had faced before. He was the Rogue Warrior. When Lejious managed to knock Edmund's sword away, he simply fought Lejious with his hands. He used his hands and arms to block and counter Lejious's strikes, before knocking his sword away.

Now both without weapons, it was more a battle of will and force. Edmund still could not help but feel that Lejious held back. He could not feel any fear or anxiety on Lejious's part. Though he attributed this to the fact that Lejious believed himself, and was indeed powerful enough to be some kind of god. Whatever he was, Edmund was intent on destroying him.

Kicking both swords off the ground, Edmund finally struck a blow, knocking Lejious backwards with an upward slash. The dark lord's helmet flew off, sending a blinding light over the battlefield, which temporarily blinded Edmund as well. When he finally regained his vision, Lejious's helmet was firmly secured on his head. Yet the dark lord seemed to pause, as if contemplating this duel.

"Your armies are doomed." Lejious said with a voice that changed to almost sound like Aslan, "Look, Son of Adam, they are destroyed."

Though Edmund did not turn his eyes away from Lejious, he knew the Narnian were being slaughtered. They were against numbers far too great for them to fight alone. And now that he could finally see Archenland and Calormen marching into view, the battle would soon be over. Yet he would not let the fate of the battle interfere with this duel. The fate of the battle was left to another; Peter.

_**BETRAYED**_

"King Peter, the Archenlanders are here. They are preparing to strike at our eastern flanks alongside the Calormen!" Oreius yelled, still caught in the thick of battle.

Peter had dismounted his steed long ago, now fighting on the ground alongside his loyal soldiers. He had won some victories for Narnia. Somehow his brave army had forced Lejious's armies toward the east in retreat, to regather with the Archenlanders and Calormen.

This small victory had come at the price of thousands of his Narnian, but he would not surrender this day. Death would be his only surrender. And he realized that for his army, it was no different. No one had retreated when given the chance, and though many had fallen, each Narnian soldier still fought with courage and even hope.

However, the sheer numbers of Lejious's army was too much to withstand. Peter's flanks were weakening. His army was at risk of collapse. He knew with Archenland and Calormen entering the battle, his hopes were few and far between. For reasons he could not fully understand himself, he pulled out Susan's horn and held it to his lips.

"It works for you, Susan. Let's see if it works for me. We need help, mighty horn. Narnia is dying. Give us life." He whispered, before blowing on the horn with all his might.

Yet when he blew the horn, nothing happened. Nothing except the laughing jeer of a traitorous dwarf who commanded the battle from the frontlines. He remained constantly out of Peter's reach. Hiding himself behind lines of his own soldiers.

"Perhaps the horn is as dead as she is!" the dwarf taunted, "Your wench of a sister should have joined us! I tried to sway her. I gave her the same tea the hag used on you, but she did not break. It was her own fault she died! And now you suffer the final indignation of defeat before us. Look at the might and size of our army!"

Indeed, Likatrik was right. Lejious's army was mammoth in size, dwarfing Peter's even without the Archenlanders and Calormen. They had Narnia on its knees and the dwarf knew it.

Likatrik taunted Peter by pointing toward Lurker Forest where the normal enemies of Archenland and Calormen stood either side of the small forest. Today they were not enemies. Today they were joined in their betrayal. A betrayal Peter could barely stomach right now.

"There is no surrender for you today. Master wants you to die. And die you shall. You are betrayed!"

Likatrik blew his horn to signal the Archenland and Calormen armies to march into battle, which is exactly what they did. Yet as they marched, Peter blew Susan's horn again, simply because he refused to believe such a magic gift would not render help in their darkest hour.

He was right. For as the Archenlanders and Calormene marched either side of Lurker Forest, the forest itself came alive. Likatrik's eyes widened with confusion as the trees revealed themselves to be dryads. Thousands of dryads. The entire forest was not a forest of mere trees, but a forest of dryads with Archenland and Calormen on either side of it.

Peter's face lit up, hoping to see the dryads turn and rush the Archenlanders and Calormen in surprise. Yet they did not. Neither did the Archenlanders and Calormene seem surprised.

The dryads began to part their forest down the middle. They stepped aside, revealing what lay beneath their forest guise. For when the dryads stepped aside, they revealed none other than another army as large as the Archenlanders and Calormene combined. An army of Narnian that Peter believed were defeated. An army that included thousands of naiad, mermen andall manner of creatures who normally resided below the sea.

At the head of this army was a woman Peter never thought he would see again. Queen Susan the Gentle. A sister he believed he had lost. Peter looked at the horn, before looking back at Susan. He repeated this several times with tears rising in his eyes, before he turned to Likatrik with a half smile.

"I think my horn is far better than your horn, Dwarf. I think it is obvious now that you are the one who is betrayed. Care to surrender?"

Likatrik blew his horn again to signal the Archenlanders and Calormen to attack Susan's army, but they merely responded by having King Lune and Tisroc Lash ride out alongside Susan and stare back at Likatrik across the battlefield.

Peter could not help the smirk on his face, nor could Oreius hide the proud and almost tearful smile. Queen Susan had returned. Archenland and Calormen had not betrayed Narnia. Miracle of miracles, a dead queen had reformed the Southern Alliance without anyone realizing it.

_**THE SOUTHERN ALLIANCE STANDS**_

"I think they're surprised to see us like this, Gentlemen." Susan said with a smile as she sat upon her steed between King Lune and Tisroc Lash, "The Southern Alliance lives. Thank you."

"It is you who must be thanked, Queen Susan. Without you, this day would have been far different. Perhaps it's time we entered this battle?" King Lune said with a nod, "Tisroc Lash, I am honored to ride beside you today. As I am with you, Queen Susan."

"Calormen is a changed nation, thanks to your husband, Queen Susan. As long as I lead it, we will never serve the dark lord. Come, let us aid your brother before our element of surprise is wasted."

"It's time for this war to end." Susan said with a serious stare toward the battlefield, before raising her sword with a fearsome cry, "Southern Alliance, raise some gentle hell!"

Susan kicked her horse into a gallop, flanked by both King Lune and Tisroc Lash. The huge army of Archenlanders, Calormene, Naiad, Dryad, Narnian, and many more, charged behind them. They made as fierce and impression on the landscape as Lejious's had.

As Susan charged, her white dragon flew overhead, raining fire down on all those in his path and clearing the way for Susan's advance. Lejious's army barely had time to turn and meet Susan's charge and were soundly devastated as a result of it. Peter's army cried their support by raising their weapons high, Susan's presence boosting their morale to no end.

The Southern Alliance charged into battle, meeting Lejious's Fallen Army and giving Peter's some much needed support. The battle was no longer a desperate plea to buy Edmund time to defeat Lejious. Now, this was truly a battle. A battle for the world, where nations had chosen their sides and Narnia no longer stood alone.

The battlefield was mottled with colors of all kinds, creatures of all kinds. Thousands upon thousands upon thousands, in the largest battle the world had ever known. Thousands from different nations, but each choosing only between two sides. That of darkness and that of light. And for the first time in this battle, the light began to push back the darkness.

_**CHAMPION VS. CHAMPION**_

"The wench returns!" Lejious roared with anger, seeing Susan's stunning return before him, "Damn her!"

"Susan …" Edmund gasped in disbelief, staring on as his sister led an army the size of which he could not believe, "You're alive ... you're alive!"

His moment of distraction was capitalized as Lejious sent him flying with a stiff kick, before shifting into his five forms. Yet he made no effort to move toward Edmund. His eyes were on the battlefield. A battlefield where his army was now evenly matched.

"I have no more time for you, Son of Adam. I will destroy your army myself. But as for you … You are indeed a worthy champion for your lion." he said with a voice that changed to almost sound like Aslan, "But you are still no match for me … or _my_ champion."

Confused, Edmund rose to his feet as a menacing figure emerged from the ranks of the fallen. A figure that as he stepped closer, made Edmund's jaw fall slack in disbelief. Turning to find Likatrik in the battlefield, Edmund began putting the pieces together in his mind. Pieces that he should have seen with his own eyes. Yet when he turned back to face the approaching figure, he realized he had been far too blind to see. He had been deceived, and because of it, he would face a _fallen_ hero.

"Orrin …"

**- To Be Continued -  
3.12 - The Final Battle, Part 2  
**_Susan turns the tide of battle in Peter's favor. Edmund is forced to duel Orrin, and Susan is forced to choose between them. Lucy joins the battle, with the light's greatest weapon, Aslan. Lejious and Aslan collide in a true battle between the light and the dark._

**A/N**:Ooooh, oooh, oooh tension, tension! I've been sitting on this and wanted to be evil and not post it for a couple days so I could be evil and see what people thought of the last chapter, but ermm, I couldn't, so here is the first part of The Final Battle. As you can tell, it's all on now. No holds barred. This chapter was all action, and I hope you guys liked it, because this whole chapter is going to be nothing but action. Peter kicked ass, Edmund kicked ass, Susan kicked ass. And of course, it was revealed that Likatrik did take Orrin's body before his funeral and send it to Salei Barion so he could return as a fallen. Now he is Edmund's opposite. He is Lejious's champion. I'm very excited to be at this stage of JaM, but am also anticipating that each post brings me that much closer to saying goodbye to the story that brought me to this fandom. Hopefully, I will have the next part for you very soon. I'm still guessing three parts. It'll be at least that much, and hopefully no more. But basically, the whole climax of this story will be this chapter. And after that, it's pretty much aftermath. And trust me, there's gonna be aftermath. Reviews are love.


	34. V3E12: The Final Battle, Part 2

_**JUST AND MAGNIFICENT  
**Volume 3: The Price We Pay For Love_

**_3.12: The Final Battle, Part 2_**

_Most of Volume 3 of Just and Magnificent takes place in the 3-6 years after the events of the movie. It is the **last** of three volumes. It is AU and if you haven't figured out, contains slash and incest. Hopefully you find it handled in a way that is as pure as possible.  
**Summary:** Edmund battles a fallen hero. Susan is forced to fight her beloved. Peter faces the one who is many, while a great lion enters the battle.  
__**Warnings:** Slash, Incest, Love, Romance, Adventure, Mystery, Action.  
**Disclaimer:** Only characters that are mine are the Pretty Eyes People from Shian! And since they're all dead except Orrin, well I only own him now! Well actually, he's dead now so now I own no one! sniff All the rest belong to that master of awesomeness, C.S. Lewis._

**JUST AND MAGNIFICENT 3.12 – THE FINAL BATTLE, Part 2**

_**THE JUST VS. THE SHIAN**_

"Orrin …" Edmund gasped as the Shian emerged from the heat of battle with Edmund clear in his sights.

Orrin now served, just as Edmund once had, as the leader of a Fallen Army. Where Serfiq once ruled, now Orrin had taken his place. Orrin was now Lejious's champion and Edmund's opposite. However, where Edmund breathed life and only part of him remained fallen, Orrin was a true _fallen_.

"Destroy him for your lord, Shian. Destroy the Rogue Warrior." Lejious said with a cold echo, "Goodbye, Son of Adam."

Lejious slowly walked away, not bothering to leave Edmund with even a taunt for his trouble. Edmund had little time to turn and stop him, or to feign disbelief at Orrin's return from a place Edmund had no idea he had gone to; Salei Barion. Orrin was already stalking toward him, with a face that bore little resemblance to when he breathed. His face and eyes were cold, and his stare intent. Perhaps even more so than when Edmund was King of the Fallen Army of Beruna.

"Orrin!" Edmund yelled, stepping back as Orrin approached him, "Don't let him control you! You are a Shian! Your people destroyed him in the first age! You know the prophecy! You have a chance to restore the prophecy that he would fall to a Shian! You are not a mere fallen, you can fight him! If any part of you is still the Orrin I loved as a brother, then you will not draw swords against me! Orrin would never serve him! Never! But if there is no part of Orrin left within you, then I _will_ destroy you!"

Impassioned as his words were, Orrin paid them no heed. His eyes did not waver, nor the certainty in his step. Edmund readied his sword, realizing that if Orrin still dwelled within this fallen hero, it was an Orrin he could not reach. As much as Edmund wanted to reason with his fallen brother in law, he knew more than anyone the binds that now commanded him. With a sigh of despair, Edmund raised his sword and locked eyes with Orrin.

"Then let this be done." Edmund said, resigning himself to the duel that would come.

Orrin said nothing, but leaped at Edmund with fearsome speed. His two long swords met Edmund's sword with awesome power, sending Edmund falling backwards. Before Edmund could kick up, Orrin stabbed his swords at the ground repeatedly with the Rogue Warrior barely able to roll out before each strike.

Where Lejious fought with power, Orrin had speed to match Edmund. Edmund barely had a chance to kick to his feet before Orrin was on him again with a series of swift strokes of his swords. Well and truly on the back foot, Edmund struggled to use his one sword effectively against two.

While Orrin fought Edmund, the rest of Edmund's strike force were being wiped out by Lejious. His five forms and lightning strikes from above obliterated all challengers. Yet Edmund could focus little on them, for he had his own obliteration to avoid.

Fighting Orrin was not an eventuality Edmund had prepared for. He had little time to counter with an offense of his own, for Orrin did not let up. Nothing kept Orrin away. Even when Edmund had been kicked through a wall of fallen soldiers and forced to fight them, Orrin came for him.

As Edmund fought a mighty fallen minotaur, two swords pierced the minotaur's torso before they sliced apart, splitting the fallen beast in two. Such was his intent, Orrin would kill his own fallen to reach Edmund. He stalked through the minotaur's remains with eyes locked on Edmund.

Yet now at least, Edmund had time to take the offensive. He did so with a raging battle cry as he leaped at Orrin. It was now Orrin on the back foot, yet he stepped back with little concern, parrying each strike Edmund made. Through the battlefield they stalked and hunted each other, oblivious to the battle that surrounded them.

"Come for me, Orrin!" Edmund screamed, as once again they found themselves separated by a line of charging rhino.

The battlefield was now a mishmash of creatures and beasts, men and women, each serving their own cause. It was often difficult to tell where one frontline began and another ended. At once they would be surrounded by Narnian, by dryad and Calormen, and then by Fallen and Lone Islanders. Yet all through this, their eyes never once lost sight of each other.

Even now with charging rhino between them, Edmund sought Orrin out. He knew his brother in law was lost to him, and fought with rage, intent on destroying this blasphemy of a fallen hero who stained everything Orrin stood for. Edmund ran toward him, kicking off a rhino's back and leaping into the air. Orrin did the same and the two warriors clashed in mid air, sending one another crashing to the ground.

It was Orrin who was on his feet first, and he took the advantage, grabbing Edmund by his breastplate before he could stand up. He threw Edmund off the ground and into a nearby rock face with a mighty smash. When Edmund recovered, he realized his sword was no longer by his side.

Orrin was on him again, but Edmund used his wrist guards to parry his strikes, fighting unarmed against Orrin's two long swords. Somehow he forced the Shian back by sheer force of will, before a _fallen_ ettin grabbed Edmund from behind. Yet Orrin only scowled fiercely at the interruption, and with a flick of his two swords, the fallen ettin fell dead with two long swords cutting its head from its body.

Edmund stared at the dead ettin in horror, freeing himself from the crushing clutch of the dead ettin. Yet before he could break himself free, Orrin was on him, and even without his swords, he proved punishing. His fists smashed against Edmund's skull, before throwing him into the air and jumping at him with a stiff kick to his midsection.

As Edmund rose to his knees, Orrin kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him rolling backwards in agony. He felt the Shian's hands on the back of his head, raising it up before smashing it to the ground and throwing Edmund forward. Crying in pain, Edmund found himself lying next to his sword. He picked it up and used it to steady his ascent to his feet.

He turned to Orrin as the fallen Shian picked up his own two long swords. Hunched over, Edmund forced himself to stand strong. He knew if he did not defeat Orrin soon, he would be the one who lay defeated. Orrin was proving to be indeed Lejious's greatest champion. He was far greater than the former, Serfiq, and on par with Lejious himself.

Edmund stalked his way toward Orrin, his face covered in his own blood. Orrin ran at him and the two met with a deafening clash of swords that sent sparks flying. As battle raged around them, they locked themselves in a duel that would only have one victor.

_**GENTLE AND MAGNIFICENT RAGE**_

Likatrik jumped in glee, clapping maniacally as Lejious devastated the Narnian frontlines. He could see Peter in the distance as Lejious stalked toward him. Though Queen Susan had stunned him by making her reappearance, he was confident his dark master would render her army mute with his own hands if necessary. And with the rate Queen Susan the Gentle's Southern Alliance was devastating the Lejious's Fallen Army, it was most definitely necessary.

Lejious stormed through the Carlormen riders, striking them dead before they were in range of striking them. The naiads fared far better, and proved more difficult for the one who is many to obliterate without effort. Their watery forms absorbed and redirected his lightning strikes back at his own army.

Likatrik was so busy watching Lejious's rampant destruction that he did not realize a certain female had set her sights on him. When he heard her voice, his head spun toward her in horror.

"Likatrik!" Susan screamed, pointing her bow at him, "I've come for your haggard little head!"

He barely had time to blink before her arrow shot at him. Only the bold move of a minotaur in front of him saved him from what was a perfectly aimed shot. His eyes wide with horror, he yelled at his soldiers to take her down. Two minotaur charged at her and she ran at them, with her two long swords drawn and a look of mad rage on her face.

Using fury to sweep them aside, she met both minotaurs at the same time, spinning her swords inside their blows to remove their arms. She stalked past them as they stood stunned and limbless. She continued stepping toward the dwarf with little sign of backing down.

Likatrik stared back at her with widening horror. He hurriedly motioned for more of his soldiers to attack Susan, feeling a sudden fear for his life. He watched anxiously as five of his best ogres challenged Susan. Fiery as she was, she could not fight them all so easily.

"Damn you, Dwarf!" Susan scowled as she found herself fighting for her life.

She was forced to turn her attention to the ogres before her. She fought them off with crazed rage, while still trying to send the signal back to her Southern Alliance to come around Lejious and take his army out from a second flank. This proved difficult when one ogre smashed her aside, with her life being spared only because of her armor protecting her chest.

She gasped with pain, pulling herself to her feet as two of her centaur rode to her aide against the ogres. She was about to join the duel when she heard a familiar. A cry of a beaver.

"Queen Susan, behind you!" yelled Mr. Beaver, "Die, you traitorous dwarf!"

Susan turned just in time to see Likatrik coming at her with a dagger. Before she could react, Mr. Beaver threw himself at the dwarf, taking the dagger blow for Susan and striking the dwarf at the same time. Mr. Beaver clawed at Likatrik's neck, causing the dwarf to run for his life. Susan would've gone after him, but realized Mr. Beaver had been heavily wounded. Perhaps even mortally.

She reached for her bow to strike dead the dwarf, but it had been knocked from her back without her realizing. Scowling, she picked up Mr. Beaver and looked up at the sky. She was desperate to save the life of a friend who had saved hers. Yet no gryphon was in sight that was not involved in its own duel against fearsome incubus or manto-raves.

"It's alright, Mr. Beaver. You're going to be fine." Susan said with fear in her eyes.

Yet when she looked over the battlefield, seeing so many Narnian, Archenlanders, Calormene and all manner of creatures who fought for the light, dying and dead, her hopes fell. She wanted to believe Mr. Beaver would survive, but she could see the light fading from his one good eye. She began weeping openly for him, as the trials of battle began to take its toll.

"What about your wife? Who will she have to terrorize her if not you?" Susan cried with a playful smile, "Hold on for me?"

"I dun thi… I … ain't … got … it … in me …" he gasped, broken words coming from his humble lips, "Forgive me, Majesty."

With that, Mr. Beaver's eyes fell cold and he fell limp in Susan's arms. She held him, hoping he'd cough or gasp or show some miracle that he still breathed. Yet he did not. Mr. Beaver had fallen in the final battle, after enduring so much to live to see it.

With bitter tears, Susan gently laid the beaver on the ground. She kissed his forehead before standing to her feet. Her face filled with gentle rage and silent intent. As if something had snapped within her, she drew her swords and turned to find the nearest enemy who fought for Lejious.

Mad with the bloodlust of her enemies and spurred on by seeing Mr. Beaver fall for her, she threw herself into battle. Her fierce sword strikes were matched only by the cries that screamed out of her lips. Enemy after enemy she cut down, with no room for mercy in her heart. When a fallen ogre lay defeated on the ground, she did not pause to show restraint. She thrust her swords into his chest, before thrusting them up and down with ferocity. Even when the ogre stopped moving, she did not move from him until his head had been cut from his body.

"You want _gentle_?" Susan screamed, as she once again found herself surrounded by the enemy, "I got gentle!"

She charged at her enemies, taking no pause to differentiate between threat levels. She simply fought on instinct and rage. And as she did so, so too did her brother. Across the battlefield, Peter the Magnificent led his army in a bid to close ranks around Lejious's and join up with Susan's.

He could make out his sister, but he could not see Edmund. He could only see Lejious smashing through the light's frontlines. The one who is many was unleashing power the likes that Peter had not seen in their previous duel. Yet Peter knew no fear. Whether or not his Edmund was dead or not, he did not wish to contemplate. His only goal was to destroy Lejious.

Now that Lejious had brought himself to the frontlines, Peter would let nothing stand in his way. As his army fought bravely to hold their ground, Peter set his mind in motion. He whistled for Lise the trusty unicorn to return to his side. As if sensing Peter's plan from years of fighting together, Oreius fell in beside him as Peter mounted his steed.

"Oreius, make sure our lines do not break! Gather the infantry around to make a second advance on their western flank. Do not let them scatter us! There is no surrender today, Oreius. We win or we die! There is no retreat, there is no surrender! It ends today!" Peter yelled above the roar of battle, before calling for a centaur rush to ride with him.

He galloped toward Lejious with one purpose in mind. As centaur to his left and ride provided cover, charged through the battlefield. Weaving through friend and foe alike, he set his sights on Lejious. What Peter did not realize, is that many of his own army had seen his gallant charge and with battle cries of 'For our King!' they charged on foot and hoof behind him.

Yet when he closed in on Lejious, he soon realized he was not alone. Many of Peter's magnificent army charged with him. Yet before Peter could strike a blow to Lejious, he was struck by an arrow that sent him flying off his steed and crashing to the ground. Gasping in pain, Peter was quickly surrounded by dozens of his loyal army, all circling to protect their king.

On adrenaline alone, he stood to his feet, ripping the arrow from his side as if it were a twig. He made out the unmistakable taunt of Likatrik goading him. Though Peter had every want to kill the dwarf, his sights were still set on Lejious. Even when the dwarf sent another arrow his way, Peter did not waver. He simply blocked the shot with his shield and glared back at Likatrik.

Peter's loyal followers were soon bearing the full brunt of a menacing Lejious. Lightning razed the ground around Peter with ferocity. Many of his loyal were struck dead by lightning or one of Lejious's five forms as they tried to form a line to protect Peter. A line that Peter soon broke, giving his loyal the order to break formation and fight on their own terms. He continued marching toward Lejious, just as Lejious began walking toward him.

"Use your tricks if you will!" Peter roared with intent in his eyes, "Or challenge me yourself!"

"I need no tricks to defeat a mere Son of Adam!"

With a mighty battle cry, King Peter the Magnificent charged toward the dark lord, Lejious with his sword, Rhindon, raised high. As Lejious charged at him, shifting his five forms back into one, Peter felt his life flashing before his eyes. He felt hope surging through his veins. He felt destiny calling to him as though perhaps this was how it was always meant to be. At the end, perhaps it was meant to be he who faced Lejious. Though he did not even know Edmund's fate, he prepared to meet his own. Victory or defeat, it ended here. With that thought in mind, Peter's sword met Lejious's, and his fate became one with destiny.

_**THAT WHICH BINDS US**_

As Susan fought her way into the heart of the enemy's territory on the battlefield, she could see that Lejious dueled Peter back on the frontlines. Though she found herself wanting to aid her brother, she chanced a glance in the opposite direction, even deeper into enemy territory. The sight that greeted her was that of her brother, Edmund.

She found herself with eyes wide in disbelief, and not for seeing Edmund fighting deep in enemy territory. Rather her disbelief stemmed from who Edmund was currently fighting. Shaking her head and closing her eyes before she looked again, she felt her heart sinking in with disbelief and despair. Despair that made her legs falter.

The man Edmund fought was that of her husband, Prince Orrin. Her dead husband. Her dead husband was so obviously now a fallen. Yet her mind played on just how this could be. She buried him and his grave had not been disturbed for …

Likatrik. She knew he was the one who replaced Mr. Beaver as the last to cover Orrin's casket. He was the one who had tried to turn her against her brothers by fueling her grief with his deceptions and magic.

Yet still she could not help but believe that this could be a sign of hope. Surely if Peter could redeem Edmund from his fate as a _fallen_, so too could she? After all, her love for Orrin was as strong and pure as Peter's.

She set out toward Edmund, hoping to save Orrin before either of them were killed. Fortunately she was aided by the white dragon, Naes, who carved a path for her with his searing flames. She ran through the charred remains of land and flesh, intent on reaching Edmund and her husband. She had little time to process the sight of her dead husband, and refused to let her emotion distract her yet. After all, she was still in the middle of a battlefield.

When she reached Edmund and her husband, they were locked in deadly battle. A battle that Edmund clearly seemed to be losing. Susan could not remember ever seeing Edmund's face so bloody before. High upon a ridge the pair dueled, free from the interruptions of other battlers. As soon as she made the ridge, she made a closer observation of her husband and realized how cold he looked, how hollow his eyes were. Yet she refused to believe there was not some part of her husband there to save. Surely this was her miracle. Just as Peter had his miracle, surely this was hers.

"Orrin!" She cried as she made the ridge, tears streaming down her eyes, "Orrin!"

Much to Edmund's tired relief and surprise, Orrin paused. Both himself and Orrin turned to Susan. Though where Edmund showed emotional relief to see her, Orrin's face was no less cold than when he dueled Edmund.

"Orrin, you have to stop this." Susan said as she stepped slowly toward him, "I know my husband is in there. Bring him back to me. Don't you know who I am? I am your promised one. I am your Susan. Don't fight Edmund, he's your brother."

Where Edmund's words seemed to have little obvious effect on Orrin, Susan's did. A glint of hesitation could be seen in his eyes, giving Edmund the hope that the Shian could be reached. Yet he also knew that Orrin was bound in a far different way than he had been.

When Aslan had him sent to Salei Barion, it was to return and fight for the great lion. Therefore, he was bound by love and hope. Thus enabling Peter an opportunity to use the bind of the deep magic to give him life. However, since Orrin had been sent by Lejious, Edmund feared his bind had little to do with love. He feared Orrin had as much chance of breaking his binds as the rest of the fallen army did. Yet just like Susan, he had hope at the sign of hesitation in Orrin's eyes.

"Orrin …" Susan said with a broken gasp, stepping slowly closer, "I have not lived without you. I have only existed. We have our miracle. Come back to me. I love you. I love you more than I believed I could ever love anything or anyone. Do not let _him_ control you. Do not. You are my husband. You are my prince. You are a Shian. He destroyed your people. He wiped out your kingdom. He has orchestrated this war for years. He is the one who ordered Rabadash to kill our baby. My Orrin would never serve him! If part of Orrin remains in you, then you will fight his hold on you. You will come back to me where you belong. You will help us destroy him. I love you, Orrin. I am your promised one, remember?"

Edmund's heart broke at seeing Susan having to relive her grief and her despair at this moment. She waited anxiously for Orrin to say something. To say anything. Just as Edmund did. Though unlike Susan, Edmund was ready to take the kill while Orrin was distracted. If her plan failed, he would strike Orrin unawares and end this duel.

"Pro …" Orrin said softly, speaking for the first time since Edmund had encountered him, "Pro … mis …"

"That's it, Orrin." Susan cried, barely steps from him now, "I am your promised one."

"Su … san?"

"Yes." she cried, tears washing away the dried blood on her face, "I am your Susan."

"Lo…"

For all the hope in Susan's eyes, Edmund could only feel a greater sense of despair. Being a former fallen himself, King of the Fallen in fact, he had qualities that allowed him to sense other fallen. It had faded since he rejoined the living, but he could still sense enough right now to know that Susan's plan would likely fail. Orrin served a far different master to Aslan. A master whose power and magic was not based on love.

His fears were proven correct when Orrin's face suddenly tilted up to meet Susan's. As if all her efforts had been for nothing, Orrin's face returned to quiet indifference. The look of despair on Susan's face quickly changed to anger. She stepped forward again, dropping her swords. Yet before she could make another impassioned plea to whatever remained of her husband's soul, the sounds of battle were shattered by a most unexpected sound. The sound of hope. The roar of a lion.

"Aslan!" Edmund said in disbelief, turning to the far south of the battlefield toward Cair Paravel.

There against the skyline the great lion stood, roaring toward the sky. Edmund did not think he had seen a more wonderful sight in his life. Behind Aslan stood Lucy and Tumnus, along with her Fourth Battalion. Only a thousand troops, whose numbers would not seem great in comparison to those in battle, but troops who nonetheless would most definitely be appreciated for the cause of light. Yet not so much as the sight of Narnia's great lion would be appreciated by all in battle. His presence seemed to briefly pause the entire battlefield, while all looked in either horror or stunned jubilation.

"Aslan?" Susan gasped, "He is here?"

"Lucy, you did it!" Edmund cried, before his eyes darted back to Orrin.

Orrin reacted to Aslan's return with urgency, all evidence of Susan's words breaking through to him now clearly gone. He cast one more glance at Edmund and then Aslan, then Susan. Finally, he turned back to Edmund with the same cold stare he first greeted him with.

"Your time is over, Rogue Warrior." Orrin said before lunging at Edmund.

Edmund swung his sword up in defense, but it was no match for Orrin's two swords. Especially not when he was already weary from keeping himself alive deep in enemy territory. One or Orrin's swords swept aside Edmund's defense, while another slashed Edmund's chest. He could barely scream out, before Orrin sent him flying backwards with a stiff kick. His sword still clutched in his hand, he rolled aside as Orrin stabbed the ground where he had just lain.

Susan could only watch on in horror as Orrin and Edmund returned to their fierce dueling. Orrin fought with renewed urgency. It seemed that Orrin's abilities as a fallen champion were overwhelming even Edmund's Rogue Warrior skills. Her eyes flicked back and forth between both Edmund and Orrin, picking up her swords and finding her heart being ripped in two by the choice she knew she would have to make.

Her eyes bore witness to Edmund being kicked backwards and struggling to hold his own. His eyes seemed to plead with her. Plead with her to help him. It was a plea from a brother. A brother who she felt she still had not truly forgiven, but still would not see him come to harm.

With a look of despondence, Susan stepped toward Orrin. She flashed through their life together, and did her best to remind herself that this was not the man she married. This was not the husband whose honor led him to death. Her husband would never serve Lejious. He would never kill Edmund as he now threatened to do.

"Susan, help me!" Edmund cried out, "Please!"

Orrin had Edmund pinned to the ground with his foot. Just as Orrin raised his sword over Edmund's chest, Susan stepped in with a death strike. A strike Orrin blocked with his free sword. He turned his eyes to meet hers and she could not see her husband in them.

The moment of her distraction was enough for Edmund to kick up and swing at Orrin with his sword. In a flash the duel kicked into life, this time with both Susan and Edmund fighting Orrin. They forced him back with unrelenting strikes. Yet he still kept them at bay with the skill of his two swords. Positioning himself between both Susan and Edmund, Orrin fought them both off.

Even two on one, Orrin was still a match for them. His fallen abilities giving him strength and speed that was already formidable when he lived. His skill easily matched Edmund's, and he used it to force the Rogue Warrior toward the rise of the ridge, while keeping Susan behind him.

Edmund fought back with as much rage as he could muster. His heart however, was not in this battle. The first window of opportunity that came, he intended to make the kill. If he did not, he feared he would be the one being killed. He found his moment of opportunity came at the most unexpected circumstances.

"That's it, Shian! Serve your master! Destroy the Rogue Warrior!" taunted Likatrik, clapping his hands with glee before he armed his bow and let an arrow fly at an unsuspecting Susan, "Die, Queen Susan!"

Edmund was so lost in his swordplay with Orrin, that he did not realize Susan had been shot. Yet when he saw her stagger with the arrowhead piercing out of her chest, he knew she had been struck with a critical shot. What Edmund found surprising was how Orrin reacted to her being shot.

Orrin kicked Edmund aside, before turning to duel Susan and realized she'd been shot. She fell to her knees, dangerously close to the edge of the ridge. Likatrik readied another arrow to fire, and Edmund witnessed Orrin staying his sword with his eyes that while still vacant, showed curious observation.

Edmund jumped at the opening Likatrik had inadvertently provided, running his sword through Orrin's back. He was too tired to think about his actions. Too beaten to feel guilt. Orrin barely flinched as Edmund's sword stuck out through his chest.

Edmund knew that as a fallen, it would take more to finish Orrin off, but even now he didn't seem to move. When Edmund tried to grab the sword out of Orrin's back in an attempt to swing around and cut off his head, Orrin stepped aside before pulling the sword out himself. He slammed the butt of it against Edmund's head with enough force to knock him to the ground.

"That's it, Shian! Kill the Rogue Warrior!" Likatrik yelled as four of his _fallen_ satyrs came to stand behind him, "Finish him, and I will finish this bitch!"

Orrin did as commanded and raised his swords over Edmund's chest, sending one through his right shoulder to pin him down. Edmund screamed out in agony, staring up at the Shian with horrified eyes. Orrin held his second sword above Edmund's chest, about to impale Edmund through the heart for the death blow.

"Orrin …" Edmund gasped, "Don't do this! I have to stop _him_! Look at him! He's killing Peter!"

Sure enough, Edmund could see Peter far off in the distance. He was being brutalized by a Lejious far more devastating than Edmund had ever witnessed. Edmund turned his eyes back to Orrin, pleading to him.

"You are a Shian!" Edmund growled angrily, "How dare you serve him! I saw you hesitate when Susan spoke to you! Part of our Orrin is still in there! He would never serve that demon!"

"Ahh, but he does!" Likatrik taunted, running over to kick Edmund in the head, "You stupid fool, King Edmund. I played you all! Now the Shian fights for us! He is our champion and you are defeated! Your words will not sway him, for he is bound to the dark lord, and you more than anyone should know that bind cannot be broken! Kill him, Shian!"

Orrin thrust his sword down at Edmund's chest, before Likatrik suddenly stopped him. The dwarf snickered, before running over to a Susan who was struggling for breath and life. He punched her in the face repeatedly, taunting Edmund. When Susan managed to backhand him, he pulled out his dagger and stabbed her in the leg.

"Don't you see, King Edmund? Nothing you say or do could sway him. No one breaks the dark magic." He snickered.

"Stupid dwarf. You obviously haven't read your history." Edmund gasped as Likatrik smashed Susan in the face with the hilt of his dagger, "Because the dark magic has been broken before!"

Susan cried out in agony as Likatrik dragged her to the edge of the ridge's rise. His arrow shot had been far too accurate and rendered Susan useless. Likatrik taunted her with his dagger, while holding her at the edge of the rise, threatening to push her over.

"King Edmund, I wish you to witness this! Orrin, come and kill the bitch yourself!" Likatrik snickered, "Witness the power of the dark magic's bind, Rogue Warrior!"

Orrin took his foot off Edmund's chest, dropping his sword to the ground before walking to Lejious's side. He stared at the dwarf, as if waiting for more specific commands. When the dwarf held out his dagger, Orrin took it and held it to Susan's neck enough to draw blood.

"That's it, Shian, finish her!" Likatrik sneered as he clapped his hands, "Kill the bitch!"

And yet Orrin did not move. Susan's eyes shed tears as she stared at him, pleading and declaring at once. Declaring a love and pleading with him to help her. He faltered for a moment, and the dwarf's eyes went wide with horror.

"Shian, kill her!"

"_Shian_ …" Lejious's voice echoed around them, his voice emanating out of the four fallen satyr soldiers, "_What are you doing_?"

Edmund realized just what was going on. Even as Lejious battled Lejious, he could sense his champion resisting the dark magic. Resisting the bond that bound him as a _fallen_. Bound him as the leader of the fallen army and a servant to Lejious's will.

"Shian …" Orrin said in almost a whisper.

"Yes, Orrin!" Edmund yelled as he struggled to free himself from the sword that impaled his shoulder, "You are a Shian! Your people destroyed him in the first age! Help me destroy him now and rid this world of him forever!"

"_Shian! Kill him now! Kill the Son of Adam!_" Lejious's voice boomed angrily through the satyrs, "_Kill them both! You cannot break the bonds of the dark magic!_"

"Shian …" Orrin said again, this time a little louder than the first time, "I …"

"It's her, isn't it?" Likatrik said looking at Susan as she still struggled for breath.

"Orrin … my heart died when you left me. If you have not come back to me, then let my body die too." Susan cried, barely able to speak through her agony, "If my husband is lost to me, then I am lost too. Finish this."

Likatrik pulled the dagger from Orrin's hand as his head began to shake as though battling in his mind. Edmund knew very well the battle that Orrin fought, for he had fought it too. He willed Orrin on, hoping beyond a hope that somehow the Shian could break free of his binds.

Suddenly, Orrin's head stopped shaking and he stood up straight. He looked at Susan and then at Likatrik. The dwarf took a gulp of anxiety, a little uncertain as to the Shian's loyalties. Yet the dwarf could not believe that anyone would break the dark magic's binds. None of the fallen bound to Lejious could. Not even Serfiq, a once great knight of Aslan, could break his binds before Orrin killed him.

"Forgive me." Orrin spoke finally.

Edmund's heart fell, realizing that perhaps the best chance to bring Orrin back had failed. He fought more than ever to remove the sword from his shoulder, just managing to loosen it. He slowly worked it out, trying his best not to make a sound or alert even the satys.

"You just remember your place, Shian." Likatrik said with a cocky sneer, "Now hurry up and finish the whore off."

"Forgive me …" Orrin said again with a small bow.

"All is forgiven, Shian. Come, we have a war to win and a lion to kill."

"Forgive me …" Orrin said as his eyes met Susan's, "Promised One."

"Orrin?" gasped a stunned Susan, "Orrin!"

"Forgive me, Promised One."

"No!" Lejious's voice screamed out of the satyrs.

"What?"

The dwarf barely mouthed the words before Orrin stepped back as the satyrs attacked him. He met each of their sword strikes with a hand to hand counter, smashing the elbow of one, before backwards kicking another in the chest. Pulling the sword from the first satyr, he spun it around, decapitating all four satyr at once. Their bodies fell to the ground as Likatrik stood mortified.

The dwarf thrust the dagger at Susan's throat, desperate to kill her quickly. Before the dagger reached her, Orrin grabbed him by the throat and hauled him up into the air. He held the dwarf in front of him while slowly crushing his neck with one hand.

"No … you couldn't have …" Likatrik said shaking his head, gasping for breath, "How … could … you?"

Orrin said nothing but continued crushing the dwarf's neck. He narrowed his eyes at the dwarf, scowling silently as he did so. The dwarf struggled fruitlessly to save his life, but soon the air began to leave him.

Before he made the final gesture to snap the dwarf's neck, Orrin found himself being set upon by a horde of ogres and three ettin. The dwarf was thrown free as Orrin suffered the punch of a giant from behind. As Likatrik gagged holding his neck, Orrin was quickly set upon by Lejious's army.

"Kill the Shian!" Likatrik ordered, "All of you! Kill him!"

The dwarf scampered away, holding his neck. Edmund pulled himself to his feet, still marveling at the events that had occurred. Susan was somewhat delirious, but coherent enough to realize Orrin had somehow broken Lejious's bond.

"Orrin!" Susan gasped as Edmund helped her to her feet, supporting her so she could stand, "Edmund, help him!"

The Shian stood slowly to his feet, before turning to face those who now came to destroy him. His eyes narrowed, and though those eyes were still _fallen_, they seemed more alive than ever. He regarded them with a silent nod before stalking toward them. He stopped to kick up his two swords with his feet, positioning himself between the enemy and Edmund and Susan.

"They come for me, not you. Do not remember me like this, Promised One! Do not!" Orrin yelled without turning back to face them, "Finish _him_, Edmund! Finish him! Go!"

Before either Edmund or Susan could say anything, the horde set upon Orrin. He fought with as much, if not more rage than he had fought Edmund with. He let none of them get by him and through to Edmund and Susan. Before Edmund could think of intervening, the familiar cry of a gryphon interrupted him.

"Come, Majesties!" Roan cried, gripping both with his talons before whisking them into the air.

"Orrin!" Edmund yelled out, surprised at Roan's appearance, "Come with us!"

"Orrin!" Susan cried out, "Orrin!"

Archers soon readied their bows, but Orrin fought his way to them and cut them down before they could shoot at Roan. He set out after every archer he could, buying enough time for Roan to break to a safe height and distance. He looked up at Susan, his eyes conveying more than words could and even from their distance apart, Susan understood it all.

The last sight of Orrin both Edmund and Susan witnessed was that of him fighting valiantly against a growing horde of Lejious's ettin and giants from the north. As great a warrior as he was, he could not match their numbers. Susan could barely breathe as she witnessed her just returned husband being overwhelmed by the army he had been forced to serve with.

"Orrin …"

_**HE HAD IT COMING**_

Likatrik could not believe his luck. Somehow he had avoided death at the hands of the Shian. He still could not believe that Orrin somehow broke free of Lejious's binds.

He ran through his army's ranks, trying to make his way to Lejious. Trying to make it to safety. None could stand up to the might of his master, not even that Shian.

He was certain that lion would soon get what was coming to him. After all, his master was not afraid to face him. In fact, he had expected, perhaps even wanted this moment to come.

"You'll get what's coming to you, Lion!" Likatrik said still holding his neck, "You and all those foolish monarchs!"

He picked up a fallen axe and used it on a helpless Narnian soldier nearby who lay calling for help. Without showing any mercy, Likatrik brought the axe down on the faun's head and cut it off. He snickered to himself as he stood over the faun's body.

"Dwarf!" roared a voice from behind him.

Likatrik turned in horror to see the great lion charging toward him. Falling to his knees, Likatrik held up his hands and begged for mercy. Yet Aslan showed no sign of slowing down his sprint.

The dwarf's last sight was that of a lion's mouth clamping down on his head. The crunch he perhaps heard too, but it was most certainly the last thing he knew before he was ripped in two. Aslan barely broke sprint as he tossed the remains of the dwarf aside and ran toward Lejious.

_**DARKNESS VS. THE LIGHT**_

Peter lay a broken mess of flesh on the battlefield as Lejious stood over him. The dark lord grabbed Peter by the throat and held him up in the air. Peter could do nothing but hang limp, having been beaten within an inch of his life by the one who is many.

"I have no champion, and now Narnia will not have a High King to reclaim her. You could have served me, but instead you chose to serve him. Rest in the knowledge that I will send him to the hereafter just as soon as I'm done sending you there. Let your army see what happens to those who defy me! Bear witness to just a sampling of my true power!" Lejious said as Peter began floating up and out of his hand, "Your time has come, Son of Adam. Do you have any last words?"

"My … Edmund …" Peter gasped, blood seeping from his lips, "He … will … defeat … you …"

"You have no understanding of what I truly am or what I am capable of, do you? I have tamed this world and because of it my power is greater than you can ever imagine! This battle is merely a formality for my true plan. You will not be alive to witness it! Die!"

Above the heads of most who battled, Peter hung by a force he could not understand. Lejious held his hand out to Peter and summoned lightning from the sky. It shot down and struck Lejious, charging through his body before he redirected it at Peter.

Peter shook in full view of his army, electricity coursing through his body. The shocking sight drew the attention of the Narnian army, who could barely believe what they were seeing. It broke their spirits and for some, it hardened their resolve. They charged at Lejious, but were struck dead by lightning before they were anywhere near him.

Peter's eyes rolled up into the back of his head as his body shook, his skin charred and blood seeped through his pores. In full display of his army, Peter was being destroyed and made an example of. Yet in that moment, all he could think is whether his Edmund would know how much he loved him. How much his death would be for him. How much his life had been for him.

"Lejious!" roared Aslan as he leaped through a wall of boggles.

"He's already dead, Brother!" Lejious taunted as he turned to face Aslan, tossing Peter's body to the ground with a nod of his head, "And now you come to join him!"

"This is the end!" roared the lion as he sprinted toward Lejious.

"It is!" Lejious yelled as he ran to meet Aslan, "For you!"

Aslan leaped into the air as Lejious ran at him. The two legends came together with a blinding explosion that echoed out through the battlefield. To those who witnessed it, it was not a lion charging a knight that they witnessed. It was the light standing against the darkness. It was hope vs. despair. Not one soul on the battlefield escaped the stunning sight, for reached all, pausing the battle as the light was too blinding. Yet the battle was not over. Indeed, it continued on in ways that all but one person could possibly imagine.

**- To Be Continued -  
3.12 - The Final Battle, Part 3  
**_The Battle Ends._

* * *

**A/N**:Pretty much balls to the wall here too! Expect that theme to continue. No previews or hints to the next part as it is the climax of Just and Magnificent and this battle. If by some crappy crap Sub writing thing I can't fit it into one more part, I reserve the right to split it again, BUT I will try not to. The dwarf finally bit the dust. Aslan turned up. Peter got the shit kicked out of him. Orrin kicked Edmund's ass and then managed to save it. Expect shit to hit the fan in the final installment of this chapter. It's almost over, so be kind and show me some love if you liked this story. 


	35. V3E12: The Final Battle, Part 3

_**JUST AND MAGNIFICENT  
**Volume 3: The Price We Pay For Love_

**_3.12: The Final Battle, Part 3_**

_Most of Volume 3 of Just and Magnificent takes place in the 3-6 years after the events of the movie. It is the **last** of three volumes. It is AU and if you haven't figured out, contains slash and incest. Hopefully you find it handled in a way that is as pure as possible.  
**Summary:** The Final Battle ends.  
__**Warnings:** Slash, Incest, Love, Romance, Adventure, Mystery, Action.  
**Disclaimer:** Only characters that are mine are the Pretty Eyes People from Shian! And since they're all dead except Orrin, well I only own him now! Well actually, he's dead now so now I own no one! sniff All the rest belong to that master of awesomeness, C.S. Lewis._

**JUST AND MAGNIFICENT 3.12 – THE FINAL BATTLE, Part 3**

_**A BATTLE BEYOND SIGHT AND SOUND**_

Edmund crashed to the ground with a thud, Susan landing beside him. He, like Roan, Susan and everyone else around him was blinded by a light that seemed never ending. It was almost as if the entire world was lit up at once. Unlike everyone else however, Edmund knew just what was happening.

Though he could not see, he could certainly hear. He could hear the screams of those who tried in vain to see and found themselves blinded by the light of the duel between legends. He could also hear the unnatural sounds of battle between the great lion and the one who is many. A battle he witnessed when Aslan saved him from the abyss.

"Aslan!" Edmund screamed.

He stood to his feet and began stumbling blind, using his well trained abilities as the Rogue Warrior to find his way. He blocked out the sounds of all others except the sounds that mattered. The sounds of a battle between a great lion and a dark lord.

With his hands gripping his sword, Edmund stepped over bodies of the dead, dying and incapacitated to make his way toward Aslan. The closer he stepped toward their voices and cries, the less he heard of others screaming. It was almost as if he were stepping into a world, a place completely separate and yet one with the battlefield. It confused him, particularly when he could not see what was around him, but only hear.

"Aslan!" Edmund yelled again, desperately, "Where are you?"

Edmund felt fate calling him. He knew that finally the Rogue Warrior would have the chance to strike down the one who is many. With each step, he grew bolder. With each step he became the Rogue Warrior who had trained and fought blind so many times. A Rogue Warrior who had slain a dragon while blinded. A Rogue Warrior who now hunted the dark lord.

As he stepped closer toward the source of the blinding light, Edmund made out voices among battle cries and the sounds of fighting between legends. Voices that were at once frail, angry, bitter, strong, compassionate, despairing, somber, and even sad. He could not make sense of it all. Indeed, he almost found it difficult to discern between the two voices.

"_You should not have come, Brother. This world is mine. This battle was merely to lure you here. Why even come? I would have let you live. Yet you come to challenge me when my power is beyond you. This world does not believe in you, they believe in me! They believe in my power, in my fear, in my might! My influence has paled yours. I have already won!_"

"_I will not let you take this world!_"

"_You would die for them? Your sacrifice will not save them It will not save this world!_"

"_No, but it might save you_."

Once again the voices were broken by the sound of clashes like thunder. Broken by the sounds of a gasping demon and a wounded lion. Ever closer Edmund stepped toward the voices, unable to hear anything else now except those two voices and those two battle cries.

"_You abandoned me! You cast me out!"_

"_You chose your fate! You turned, not I! Your greed cast you out!"_

"_Nevertheless, I have returned more powerful than you could have ever imagined I'd be! Now it is I who will cast you out!"_

"_You cannot have this world!"_

"_I already have it!"_

Again the sounds of fighting drowned out the sounds of the voices, and Edmund knew he was almost upon them. In the sounds of fighting, he made out the sound of a wounded lion more than he did a tortured demon. He knew Lejious had grown more powerful as his influence spread over the world, but he did not expect Aslan to fall to him. Surely the great lion could not be defeated.

"_Brother!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Don't make me destroy you!"_

"_There is still hope for you!"_

"_Just as there is for you, Brother!"_

It was becoming harder and harder for Edmund to make out who the voices belonged to. He knew the time had come for him to strike and he dared to open his eyes. Before he was struck blind again, he made out the briefest image of two figures that looked nothing like a lion or a dark knight. The silhouette was so brief in his mind that he could not discern the shape. All he knew is they were almost identical and too absorbed in each other to notice his presence.

"_Serve me, Brother! We can rule together! We can stand together!"_

"_It is not our place to rule over them! It is our place to guide them! To protect them!"_

"_Is that what you call it? I protect them! I give them strength!"_

"_You give them fear!"_

"_You give them fear!"_

"_This world is not yours, it is theirs!"_

"_It is mine!"_

"Not yet, Demon!" Edmund screamed, plunging his sword at the source of the voice.

He was sent flying backwards by a shockwave of energy that precipitated the blinding light dissipating. Taking some time to adjust himself to being able to see, Edmund could see Lejious on the ground with no sign of Aslan. The one who is many crawled along the ground as Edmund pulled himself to his feet.

He staggered confused toward the dark lord, stopping only to pick up his sword. He was startled by a limping Peter who could barely stand and whose face was charred and bloody. Peter placed his hand on Edmund's shoulder for support as they staggered together toward Lejious.

"Finish him, Ed." Peter gasped, his bloody hand covering Edmund's, "Quickly, while he is weakened."

"I will finish this, Peter." said Edmund, stepping toward Lejious and holding his sword over his neck, "Time to die, Demon!"

Edmund thrust his sword down, but at the last minute turned it in mid air to slice at Peter's abdomen. Peter stared back at Edmund in disbelief, but Edmund only glared at him in response. He stepped up to a Peter who gaped at his open wound.

"Anyone but Peter. Anyone but my Peter and you might have fooled me. I've learned since the last time, Lejious. Trust my heart, lest my eyes deceive me. My eyes do deceive me, because you are not my Peter. Even blind I can feel him, and if I close my eyes now, I would not feel him standing before me. I would only feel hate, and that is most definitely not what I feel for my Peter."

Peter's face hardened with a scowl before he started changing shape into that of Lejious, "Fool!"

Instantly, Edmund stabbed his sword through Lejious's heart. He pulled the sword out, swinging around to cut off his head. Before he could connect, Lejious grabbed him by the throat and smashed the sword from his hand. He threw Edmund backwards with a mighty force of energy, sending Edmund crashing against the corpse of a dead centaur.

Edmund realized that what he was led to believe was Lejious, was in fact the great lion. A lion who was obviously wounded, yet so was Lejious. However, Aslan seemed to be in far worse shape than Lejious, even with Edmund's attack. Lejious held his stomach in pain, the battle quickly returning to life around them as Aslan lay dying on the ground.

Lejious stepped slowly toward a gasping Aslan. Much as he had done to Peter, he now did to Aslan. He raised him into the air before summoning down lightning and electrifying the great lion with it.

"Here is your lion! The lion I allowed to come here so I could make an example of him before the last of the faithful!" Lejious bellowed, "Those who serve him shall suffer his fate! Kneel before me! Kneel before your _god_! Or suffer like your lion!"

To emphasize his words, Lejious raised Aslan higher into the air and brought forth more lightning to punish and torture the lion. When Edmund tried to stand up, Lejious sent him flying back again with a force of energy from his hand. Edmund cried out in frustration and agony, for he was not prepared to face a Lejious who wielded so much power. Yet he should have expected it after all, because unlike Jadis, he did not practice the dark arts, _he_ created them. He ruled over the dark side of the hereafter. The abyss that Edmund found himself being sent to after the Battle for Cair Paravel. The ruler of the empty place, the void and darkness that no one should ever wish to go to. Now he ruled over the world.

"Kneel!" Lejious bellowed, his voice carrying across the battlefield, "Kneel to your god! Kneel to me!"

Much to Edmund's horror, several of the Calormen and Archenlanders fell to their knees out of fear and awe at Lejious's stunning display of power. Yet it was still not enough for Lejious, who in a horrifying display of spite and power brought forth random lightning across the battlefield. His strikes paid no heed to allegiance, whether it be to darkness or light, he struck them dead. All except the _fallen_ fell to his rampant show of power.

"I said _kneel_!" roared Lejious, sounding not unlike Aslan.

Just as he commanded, many fell to their knees or bowed if they could not. Edmund could take no more of this. He knew if Lejious continued, he would tame the last of those who stood against him. He would tame the entire world. The time had come for him to make the stand.

"Edmund …" Aslan gasped as his body writhed in the air, "I … cannot … st…"

Mustering all his courage and might, Edmund stood to his feet. He ran at Lejious with sword outstretched. He ducked and weaved, jumped and dived, to avoid Lejious's attempts to knock him back with his power. Sensing Edmund would soon be upon him, Lejious sent Aslan flying through the air and crashing to the ground.

Lejious turned his full attention to Edmund, standing firm in wait for Edmund's assault. Edmund was counting on this, for Lejious did not see what Edmund saw behind him. Lejious did not see the shadow of a warrior emerging fearlessly from the masses. Lejious did not see the _Shian_ who stalked him from behind.

Edmund launched himself into the air at Lejious, just as the Shian did so from behind. Before he could land and strike at Lejious, the expected happened and he was stopped. Stopped by a lightning fast hand that smacked away his sword, before another grabbed his neck just as quickly.

"Rogue Warrior, is that the best you have to offer against me?"

Lejious had barely finished the words before two swords burst through his chest. Edmund kicked himself away, rolling back next to his sword. He kicked up just as Orrin leaned in and split his swords out, cutting Lejious in two. The same time Orrin's sword split Lejious's torso in two, Edmund's sword swung through his neck, cutting off the dark lord's head.

Both Edmund and Orrin were blown backwards as Lejious's armor fell apart and his body seemed to explode into light. Once again Edmund found himself blinded, but much to his horror, he soon realized Lejious was far from dead. Just as he realized that all around him was completely dark. Dark as an abyss. Dark as _the_ abyss.

_**THE VALIANT RETURNS**_

"Peter!" Lucy cried out as she rushed to his side, "Peter, don't you leave us!"

She did not wait to see if he was still breathing. She tilted his head up and brought her cordial to his lips. No sooner had he drunk it, she brought her fist smashing down on his chest. If his heart wasn't beating then, it would be now.

"Breathe, Peter!" Lucy yelled, nay ordered, "I said _breathe_!"

After some tense moments, Peter indeed did just as Lucy asked. He opened his eyes, staring up at her in disbelief. As if by sheer force of will, Lucy sat him up and will her cordial to work its magic as fast as it could possibly do so. Susan was already walking past them in the background, having already been given Lucy's cordial to heal her own wounds enough to be mobile. This battle was not over for any of them.

"Edmund needs us." Lucy said sternly, "Aslan needs us. Look!"

Peter did as Lucy said and looked in the direction she pointed. He could see neither Lejious, Aslan, nor Edmund. All he could see was a dome of darkness enveloping the ground. A dome that grew wider with each passing moment.

Peter stood to his feet, staggering as he did so, but letting his adrenaline and love for Edmund and Narnia inspire him. He had no idea what was happening, but the sight was ominous enough to tell him it was not good. As the dome expanded, some were enveloped while others were pushed back by it. When he heard screams from those who were enveloped by the dome, he knew what he was witnessing was some unspeakable horror. He felt a growing fear in his heart, before he caught sight of Aslan at the edge of the dome.

"Aslan! Soldiers, help me!" Peter said as he made his way to Aslan, stepping over corpses and the debris of battle as he did so.

Peter reached down to help carry the lion along with five of his soldiers. They pulled him away just in time, before the void expanded. They carried him quickly away to Lucy's side, placing him next to the valiant queen.

"Aslan, what is happening?" Peter asked anxiously.

"He's too strong. His power grew with his influence. I came too late." Aslan gasped, "What he is doing … is beyond my power to stop."

"What is he doing?"

_**TEAR THE WORLD TO DARKNESS**_

Inside the void, Edmund could see nothing but the darkness and those who were now trapped inside it with him. Their screams were horrific as they struggled in vain to find some way out of the void, out of the abyss. Yet there was no way out. They could see nothing but each other, the void … and _him_.

Lejious still stood before him, his body reforming before Edmund's eyes. When he had done so, he pulled his helmet off to finally reveal the face that lay beneath it. For Edmund, the face was his own. Yet Edmund knew that this was obviously a deception. For to others, Lejious's face appeared to be someone else entirely, as they would scream names and react in ways far differently to Edmund.

"Do you think mere swords can stop me? Did you really think you could ever defeat me?"

"What is this place, Lejious?" Edmund asked, finding it odd that Lejious made no move to attack him, "Why not show your real face? Do you even have one?"

"You know what this place is. You have been here before. It is where the damned, the condemned, the cast out, it is where they all come to rest. I have claimed your world, and I shall make it part of mine! I will plunge the world into darkness!"

"What?"

"I have tamed the lion. I have beaten the last bastion of hope your world had! Nothing you can do will be enough to stop me now. This world is mine. Bear witness to the power of your new god!"

Edmund suddenly felt a pulling on him, just as all the other beings around him did. A pulling that began gently, but soon felt like a fierce wind drawing them closer to Lejious. As Edmund soon noticed, it was not to Lejious, but beneath him. A vortex that grew beneath him and was soon engulfing those nearby, sucking them into the place that spawned Edmund's nightmares. The place he did not ever wish to return to.

"Lejious, even you must realize what you are doing! You are defiling the natural order of the world! You are defiling the balance!"

"I _am_ the natural order! I will take this world and the lion's country after it!" Lejious said as he raised himself into the air, up and away from the vortex that he had opened.

The darkness faded slightly around the edges and now Edmund could just make out the battlefield. He realized he was in a dome of darkness. A dome that was expanding and consuming more corpses and unlucky wounded who could not escape it. Yet what Edmund soon realized is that many of the Narnian or the 'faithful' loyal to Aslan were not enveloped, rather they were forced back out of the darkness.

"You are tainted, Son of Adam. You are a former fallen. It is why you will always be … welcome here." Lejious taunted as he held out his arms.

Lightning shot down from the sky, into his arms, enveloping him before shooting out at the dome's edge. The dome grew far quicker than it had previously, and as the pull on his body grew, Edmund began running as fast as he could towards the edge of the darkness. Yet he had no intention of trying to escape. He wasn't even sure that was possible. What he did plan however, was to use the pull of the vortex to his advantage.

Drawing his sword, Edmund ran with the pull toward the vortex before kicking up and into the air. He did at just the right angle so that he arced up with the pull and shot straight at Lejious. His sword pierced his midsection, which caused Lejious to scream out and expend more of his power to reform his mortal body.

Edmund held onto his leg, lightning coursing through him as he did so. He jabbed Lejious as much as he could, wounding the demon so frequently that soon he did not have the power to maintain the lightning that charged the dome. Both Lejious and Edmund were soon pulled down toward the vortex, with the dark lord screaming in anger.

Lejious reacted by raising his hand to the air. The top of the dome broke away as if the darkness become shards of glass floating up into the sky. He struck the sword away from Edmund's hand before raising both himself and Edmund up out of the top of the dome. They shot up into the sky, high above the battlefield and the dome beneath them.

"Bear witness …"

_**GUARDIAN CIRCLE**_

"Edmund!"

Peter stood in disbelief as the top of the dome smashed away, floating up into the air as Lejious and Edmund soon followed. They shot up out of the dome and into the sky with the speed of a shooting star. Helpless, Peter watched as the two had each other by the neck with Edmund refusing to be pushed off.

To Peter's horror, much of the debris around him began rising into the air, just as the top of the dome did. Corpses and shields, swords and shattered armor. They all rose into the air, as did all manner of other objects. It was clear to Peter just what, just who was responsible.

"Must … seal …" Aslan gasped as he lay gasping, slowly recovering with the help of Lucy's cordial, "Only … tainted … or … fallen … can … seal … enter … darkness …"

"Aslan, I don't understand." Peter said dropping to his knees beside him, "How do we stop him?"

"Send … him … back …" the lion wheezed, "Seal … but … once in … cannot come back …"

"I'll do it." Peter said standing to his feet, "I'll find a way."

"Find a way fast, Peter!" Lucy yelled, "We're being surrounded!"

Even though many now stood in awe of Lejious's power and the dome of darkness he had created, the battle still raged on. However, Aslan's defeat in battle had led to many of those fighting for light to lose heart. It also gave much of Lejious's army time to start forming around the dome in an effort to finish off the great lion and his loyal that surrounded him.

"Protect Aslan!" Peter yelled, drawing his mighty sword, Rhindon, "Lucy, Tumnus, stay with him!"

Peter was barely in a condition to fight himself, but he prepared to do so. He was not alone for Susan already had her bow striking enemy after enemy down before Peter could even strike one. The two siblings formed a barrier around Aslan as hordes of boggles, ogres, minotaur and all manner of creatures came at them.

As one incubus leaped into the air, Susan shot it dead before it could even spread its wings. A boggle here, a dwarf there, her accuracy proved to be deadly. Yet it was not enough to hold back the hordes.

To both her and Peter's great pride, the soldiers of light recovered from their shock and awe at Lejious's power. They now fought with as much fervor as they ever had in this battle. It was as if they sensed, just as Peter did, that the end was near and whoever won this next phase would win the battle, would win the war.

Susan could see many of her loyal Southern Alliance trying to break through to her, just as many of Peter's army tried to get through to him. The battle was on once more and the center of attention was no longer the dome, but the great lion. One side in hunt of his blood, the other desperate to protect him.

Oreius was one of the first to break through and join the circle around Aslan, while Lucy and Mr. Tumnus remained with the slowly recovering lion. It was obvious his wounds were beyond the cordial's remedies. Not even Lucy could understand the type of battle he had just fought. All she could do was sit and hope her cordial would do something to help the mighty beast raise himself up and bring hope again to this battle. He did so slowly, but she was not certain whether that was due to her cordial or his own power.

The three loyal managed to keep their circle around Aslan while many of their loyal tried to disrupt the enemy lines from behind. Susan fought with a mad rage, having been forced to switch to her two long swords and fight close quarters. Peter used his power to cut enemies away with one stroke, while Oreius used his two mighty swords to attack the larger enemies.

"There's too many of them!" Peter yelled between strikes.

"Come on, Peter! Did you really think you would live forever?" Susan yelled back with a mad glint in her eyes.

"I was hoping so!"

At first the hordes had been manageable with their armies behind the enemy line. However as the battle wore on, more and more of Lejious's army turned their attention toward Aslan and his guardian circle. This did not surprise Peter in the least. What did surprise him was the fact that many of the fallen were now fighting against Lejious's army.

"What in Beruna's name are they doing?" Peter asked in surprise.

As a giant who fought for Lejious made his way toward Aslan, Peter soon received his answer. Leaping out of the hordes behind the giant was a familiar Shian. Peter could not believe his eyes as the Shian use his long swords to stab his way up the giant's back. In less time than it took him to appear, Orrin had slashed the giant's throat and the huge creature fell forward to his death. As he landed, he crushed many of those who charged against Aslan.

When the dust cleared from the giant's mighty crash, Orrin stood atop his head. He turned to both Peter and Susan, bowing respectfully just as he would have in life. He leaped off the giant's head and joined the circle, with a still stunned Peter staring blankly at him. Susan however could barely hide the smile on her face, as if somehow she knew he would find his way back to her.

"Orrin?" Peter gasped in surprise.

"Explanations later, Majesty. I come to serve. As do my fallen." Orrin said forming a defensive stance in the now four strong circle, "They follow me just as King Edmund's followed him. However, I no longer serve the dark lord and so now, those of the fallen once fought for Aslan, now fight for him again. I cannot turn the rest. That demon should have chosen another to be his champion. He will lose this war because he did not."

"You were his champion?"

"As I said, Majesty." Orrin said between cutting off a boggle's head and stabbing at a wolf, "Later."

"Explanations can wait. This can't." Susan said smashing her lips against Orrin's, ignoring the cold flesh that greeted her.

If fallen could blush, Orrin was doing so at that very moment. Yet he merely nodded and formed a smile in response, before returning his attention to his enemies.

"I could get used to it. Nice of you to join us." Susan said with a teary smile before she turned her calls to Peter, "Oh, Peter? About that living forever part, I think I'd like that very much too!"

"Then let's give these hell dwellers our own kind of hell!"

And so they did. They fought as one, their circle never breaking. The four mighty fighters gave hell to those who dared approach the lion. And while they fought unbelievable odds on the ground, one of their own fought an unbelievable battle in the sky.

_**BATTLE IN THE SKY**_

"You cannot stop me, Son of Adam!"

"Can I at least tell you to shut up?" Edmund growled as he hung off Lejious's back, high above the dome.

Far beneath them, random debris floated into the air, as did many chunks of the landscape. All of which were being sucked toward the dome of darkness that slowly grew with each passing moment. Edmund could see the dark lord was using all his power to try and merge his underworld, the abyss, with the world of Narnia.

Desperate to undo his plans, Edmund could do little but hold on for dear life. Yet help came in the form of two gryphon, Roan and Seeko. The ever faithful duo circled around Lejious, drawing his attention away from trying to throw Edmund off. Roan's speed allowed him to swoop by and swipe at Lejious's helmet. Seeko followed up with a swipe at his midsection.

Edmund capitalized by ripping off Lejious's helmet and was greeted with a blinding light. A light that caused him to lose his grip and Lejious to lose whatever power was holding them both up. It was clear to Edmund that whenever Lejious was exposed, it took great amounts of his energy to maintain his appearance. Yet he had little time to use this to his advantage as they were both soon plummeting downwards at a terrifying rate.

_**RISE UP AGAINST THE DARKNESS**_

"Peter, look!" yelled Lucy as she pointed to the sky.

Peter looked up to see Edmund plummeting toward the dome with Lejious. Roan descended as quickly as he could in an effort to save Edmund, but to Peter's horror, he was too late. Edmund and Lejious both returned into the dome from above, with Peter unable to tell whether or not Edmund survived for he could not see into it.

Their own battle was faring much better with the turning of many of Orrin's _fallen_. Finally the army of light stood even, if not outnumbering the army of darkness. The fallen army had been split down the middle, with those who served him in life staying with him. Those who fought for Aslan in life, now served him once again, following the lead that their champion had taken.

In another surprise, many of the Lone Islanders who fought against their will for Lejious now changed their colors to join their Narnian brothers. Those who were forced to fight for Lejious now abandoned him, perhaps realizing that if they were to die, it would be for their own cause. Many of those Lone Islanders who fought against their will for their families' sake now fought for them, hoping to usurp the leadership that pledged themselves to Lejious. The return of Aslan had also inspired many to return to his side of the war. Now the battle was afoot with both sides fighting as though they had everything to lose.

Peter truly felt that they had more than a fighting chance now. Aslan's strength had almost returned and the army of light was regaining its fervor. Peter could feel a hope growing within him that perhaps this battle would be won very soon. But as he looked back at the dome and thought of his Edmund he wondered, at what price would it be won, if it was indeed won?

"It is time, Peter." Aslan said as he struggled to his feet, "While he is inside, we must seal him in."

"But E…" Peter was about to say, but he did not finish his sentence.

As much as he loved Edmund, he knew this war would have casualties. There had already been so many, and both he and Edmund knew they could both be at risk because of it. He nodded to Aslan, but in his own mind he would not abandon Edmund if there was still hope for him. For now however, his cause would have to be the greater good.

"What must we do?" Peter asked, "How do we seal him in?"

"We will use his own power against him. I can seal the gateway he has created, but he must be sent back through it first, so that he is kept in."

With renewed strength, Aslan ran toward the edge of the dome. Peter, Susan, Orrin, Oreius, Tumnus, and Lucy all followed with many of their loyal. While Orrin and Oreius continued defending, Aslan and the rest stood before the dark dome.

The sounds of battle were drowned out by the sudden roar of Aslan. A roar aimed squarely at the dome. A roar that it hit as though it were a tangible force. The edge of the dome rippled around the edges, suddenly stopping its expanding.

For the briefest instant, Peter could make out the shadows of all who were trapped inside the mammoth dome. It appeared as though they were being sucked toward its center. Sucked toward a point that he believed was the gateway Aslan spoke of. A gateway that would grow larger with the dome and eventually encompass the entire world, thus making Lejious the undisputed lord of all.

What caught Peter's attention the most in that brief instant was the sight of his Edmund dueling with Lejious. Or perhaps less dueling and more Edmund being sucked into the gateway and doing his best to take Lejious with him. Just as quickly the dome was solid darkness again and he could no longer see in.

All Peter could do was stand in horror as he contemplated Edmund's fate inside that dome. Aslan's roar and sheer force of will seemed to push the dome back into itself. He stepped slowly toward it, continuing his mighty roar.

As the dome shrunk in on itself, Peter's fear and anxieties grew for Edmund. These anxieties grew even more when lightning shot down into the dome. He could only imagine just what was going on inside. Was his Edmund still in there?

_**LIGHT UP THE DARKNESS**_

Edmund struggled to keep his hold on a dark lord who still struggled to raise himself back and out of the dome, but he refused to let go. If he was forced to spent eternity in the abyss, he'd be sure to take Lejious with him. He wondered why the dark lord didn't just close the vortex instead of risking his own premature return to it.

"What's the matter, Lejious?" Edmund yelled as the pull on him increased, "Not strong enough to close what you've opened?"

"I will never close it!" Lejious bellowed as lightning shut down into him and he directed it against the dome.

"Will not, or cannot? Not even to save your own worthless soul?"

Edmund's taunts seemed to distract Lejious from his intent to stop the dome from shrinking. He could hear Aslan's roar. He could feel it shaking the very darkness around him.

"Damn you, Brother!" Lejious yelled, screaming as his lightning poured out into the dome, "You will not cast me out again!"

Capitalizing on Lejious's distraction, Edmund reached up once more and pulled at his helmet. Lejious fought back by sending lightning down and into Edmund's body. Yet as a former fallen and the Rogue Warrior, Edmund was far more adept at absorbing Lejious's attacks. He grit his teeth and would not let go of the helmet, even as Lejious struggled to keep it on. With a mighty cry and determined grab from his charred hand, Edmund pulled the helmet from Lejious's head and threw it into the vortex.

A mighty scream erupted that was more like a roar than Edmund would have imagined. A scream that was accompanied by blinding light. Blinding light that broke the darkness and shattered the dome.

The dome exploded outwards, sending all around it flying in its wake. All except Aslan. Edmund could see the great lion standing as shards of darkness floated around him. He stalked ever closer, yet Edmund could see that the part of the dome that still remained dense with darkness were harder for Aslan to pass.

Now that the light had faded somewhat, Edmund finally saw what lay beneath Lejious's helmet. The face flashed from that of Peter to King Firson to Jadis to Dalzell and what seemed like hundreds more faces. Each change in face was accompanied by a gasp and a groan from the dark lord. Accompanied by a flash of lightning that seemed to shatter the dome out and up a little more. Finally the face he was left with was one that had no features. Almost as if a blur of an aura prevented Edmund from making out the face.

"It is over, Brother." Aslan said with little pride in his voice, "It is over."

"I will never yield!" Lejious cried, before he was pulled back toward the vortex.

Edmund realized that with Lejious not powerful enough to resist the pull of the vortex, they were both being sucked back into it. He let go and grabbed hold of a giant's finger, the corpse seemingly heavy enough to withstand the vortex. Yet in a reverse of positions, it was now a powerless Lejious who clung to Edmund.

Edmund struggled to hold on, but it was difficult with Lejious holding him as well. His eyes desperately traced Aslan's, but the great lion could not step into the darkness that still surrounded much of the inner dome. Indeed, the darkness seemed to back coming back in on itself. It seemed to collapse as the explosion of the dome now reversed, so that the very darkness itself was being sucked into the vortex. Now Edmund could barely even see Aslan through the thickening wall of the darkness.

"Aslan!" Edmund yelled, "I can't hold on! Do you want me to let go and take him with me? I will go there if it is your will! I will let go!"

_**A CHOICE TO LAST ETERNITY**_

"Promised One …"

Orrin spoke with an ominous tone that Susan did not wish to hear. She knew him far too well not to recognize that tone of duty, that tone of sacrifice. She shook her head before he could continue speaking, tears streaming down her face. Yet her brief glimpse of Edmund's plight made her more than aware of Orrin's intentions.

"I can end this. But I cannot go … unless you let me go. My time is over. This has always been my fate. The only way to make sure he stays out of this world, is to take him out … with me. Only a fallen can enter. I am a _fallen_." He said placing a hand on her shoulder, "I can end this war and save your brother. I can redeem my people. I can end the suffering that he would plunder this world with."

"If you go there … I will never see you again." Susan cried, "Not even when I die."

"It is a better fate I serve, than to suffer those I love to it." he said softly, "Your family is _my_ family. I wish to protect them. I wish to protect you. This is not Edmund's time. Let me go, Promised One."

"No." sobbed Susan, running toward the dome trying to push herself into it with no success, "There must be another way!"

"Please …" Orrin said taking Susan's hand, letting her feel the cold that permeated through him, "I will never be what I once was. I am not bound by love as the Edmund and the other fallen were. Your love will not bring me back as it brought them back. Edmund is warm. He is alive. My time is over. Let me do something for my … family … before my name is forever cast into oblivion."

"This is really it, isn't it?" Susan gasped, her eyes laced with resigned tears as she stared at her fallen husband, "I'm going to lose you forever."

"No." Orrin smiled, placing his cold hand over her heart, "As long you live, so will I."

"I'll try to tell myself that, but it will not keep me warm at night."

She let out a muffled sob before pressing her lips to Orrin's and forcing a kiss. At first he hesitated due to his lack of warmth, but soon he reciprocated, enveloping his wife in his arms. Though his body was cold, the love that bound them filled Susan with enough warmth for them both. Suddenly she pulled away and stared at him, cupping his face.

"My life is shadow without you. I will not breathe or love or live fully again. For when you go … you take the best part of me with you." Susan said in a pained whisper, before she said the words that killed a part of her soul that she would never regain, "Go. Fulfill your prophecy. Save Edmund and save us all. Finish _him_."

Her eyes filled with tears as he hesitated. She mouthed 'I love you', but could not vocalize the words. She knew she could not watch him leave her again. Breaking into sobs, she turned from him and walked away from the dome. She walked away from her heart, from her hope and consigned herself to a life that would not live the same again. A life where hope would die and magic would be a little less believable. When she dared to turn around, her heart was already gone.

_**A FATE DENIED, A PROPHECY FULFILLED**_

Edmund could no longer see Aslan. He could no longer see the battlefield. All he could see was the dark dome around him collapsing in on itself. He was barely hanging on to the dead giant's finger, and he feared his fate was set.

"Your lion has not won yet, Son of Adam!" Lejious boomed, raising one hand to the sky as the other held Edmund's leg.

Though much weaker, Edmund knew Lejious had recovered enough to try one last desperate act to fulfill his plans for this world. Once more lightning rained down from the sky, enveloping the dome and threatening to expand it. Even more horrific for Edmund was the sensation of lightness that he knew would come from Lejious having the strength to raise himself again.

Desperately, Edmund let go of the giant's hand, wanting nothing more than to pull Lejious into the vortex with him. He would rather suffer himself to oblivion than let Lejious reign over this world. Using the pull of the vortex, he pulled Lejious along with him.

Yet before Edmund could sacrifice himself, he bore witness to Orrin leaping through the darkness. It was a leap that became a flying dive at Lejious. Using the pull of the vortex, Orrin shot at Lejious with both swords outstretched.

Orrin smashed into Lejious with both swords, just as the dark lord began raising himself higher into the air. Edmund could barely react before Orrin kicked him off and onto the ground. Now with nothing to grab onto, Edmund began flying back as the pull of the vortex grew too strong. Yet so too were Lejious and Orrin.

All three were now being pulled even faster toward the vortex. Edmund screamed out in pain as Orrin shot one of his long swords into Edmund's already injured shoulder, effectively pinning him to the ground. He knew that the Shian had only acted in order to save him, but it did not make the act any less painful.

"Hold on, Edmund!" Orrin yelled as he and Lejious flew overhead, "You must live!"

"Damn you, Shian!" Lejious growled, grabbing at the ground to try and hold on.

"You knew the prophecy! Yet you still dared to use a Shian as your champion and provide me an opportunity to do this …" yelled Orrin, using his sword to impale himself along with Lejious, "Now you will share my fate! Now you will be destroyed! Your time in this world is over!"

"No!" Lejious screamed, sounding almost pained as he grabbed at anything he could to prevent his pull toward the vortex, "Brother! Help me! Do not forsake me!"

"Goodbye, Edmund!" the Shian yelled back as he and Lejious now hovered right next to the vortex, "Tell my promised one … tell her … nothing. Nothing will fix this. Tell her I am sorry!"

Edmund cried out, trying to break free to at least do something to help Orrin. Yet he was too far away. As much as he wanted to, he could do nothing but watch. Watch as his brother in law, his brother, suffered oblivion for him.

"Orrin!" Edmund cried out, "Orrin!"

"No!" Lejious screamed, still clawing desperately to the ground before Orrin finally pushed them both off it and into the air, "No! No! No!"

"Your time is over, Demon!" Orrin growled as they now shot toward the vortex with nothing to save them, "Goodbye, Edmund!"

"Orrin!"

Orrin and Lejious both hit the vortex at once. Yet where others had simply vanished into the abyss screaming, Lejious exploded into a dizzying array of light. An array accompanied by his haunting screams for his brother. When the light faded, both Orrin and Lejious were gone. The prophecy had been fulfilled, Lejious had been destroyed by a Shian. The war was over, but the battle was not. Not for Edmund and not for his own life, for the vortex was still very much open.

_**YOU CANNOT GO WHERE I CANNOT FOLLOW**_

"What just happened?" Peter gasped, as his eyes transfixed to the huge explosion of light that blew out of the top of the dome.

When the light cleared, the battle seemed to be almost over. Every fallen had disappeared and now the last of Lejious's army seemed to lose their will to fight. Perhaps they had sensed their master's destruction. Perhaps the victory cries of the faithful had shattered their will for battle.

"It is done." Aslan said with downcast eyes, "It is over."

"Where's my Edmund?" Peter said as he stared at the dome, surprised with his sudden burst of emotion, "Why isn't this thing gone yet?"

Indeed though the dome continued to shrink rapidly, it was still very much in place. Peter could barely register that the war was over and Lejious had been destroyed. His mind was still on Edmund.

"He's alive, I know he's alive!" Peter gasped, "Please! Tell me there's a way!"

"You cannot enter, he cannot leave. I am sorry, Peter. When the dome collapses in on itself, the gateway will be sealed. Only fallen or tainted can enter, but even then, no one leaves, only _he_ could. None of us can enter."

"I don't believe that. I won't believe that. This war is over. We have won. Narnia is saved." Peter said with tears in his eyes, "Aslan, I beg of you, please help me save him. Let me risk myself to save him."

"Do you believe you can save him?"

"I know I can …" Peter said with narrowing eyes, "I will save him."

Aslan responded without words or motions, neither supporting or rejecting Peter's claims. Peter understood exactly what the lion was saying to him however. He had fought for Narnia, and now he could fight for his love. Sternly, Peter nodded with tight lips before charging at the dome.

Peter hit the darkness with the force of a rhino. At the same time as Peter hit the wall, Aslan roared with all his might, sending the dome crashing faster into itself and weakening the wall just enough for Peter to push through. Like mighty wind it pushed Peter back, not letting him cross in and instead throwing him backwards.

"Damn you!" Peter growled as he stood to his feet, "You will not keep me from my love."

Once again Peter charged at the wall, and with a mighty scream he punched his hand through. With sheer force of magnificence, he pushed through the wall of darkness. Though not all of his body could step in, his arms and head could. He felt the air rushing from his lungs as he grew accustomed to the darkness. He also found that where one half of his body was still being pushed out, the part that was inside was being pulled in toward the vortex.

"Edmund!" Peter yelled with all his might, "Edmund!"

Sure enough, laying on the ground with his shoulder impaled was his Edmund. He was still too far away for Peter to reach, but as the dome closed in on itself, so too did the distance between himself and Edmund. He still pushed with all his might, trying to cross fully into the darkness, but it rejected him, still trying to push him out.

"Damn you, Darkness!" Peter growled, "Is my heart not tainted enough for you? Have I not spilled enough blood to be allowed entry? Does my brother's one betrayal as a child justify his presence here?"

As if using his anger to push his way through, Peter stepped one foot inside the darkness, which only seemed to strengthen its resistance against him. His mind so filled with anger, he had not realized how truly fearsome and despairing this darkness. He could only imagine what the abyss was truly like and he knew even more that he would not let his Doubt-bucket suffer eternity in it.

"Edmund!" Peter cried again, "Edmund!"

"Peter?" Edmund called back, turning around as he too fought against the pull of his body into the vortex, "What are you doing here? Go! Get out of here! You can't be here, Peter!"

"You do not go where I cannot follow!" Peter cried with hurting tears, "Do you hear me?"

"Peter!" Edmund cried out as he grabbed at the ground while trying to remove Orrin's sword from his shoulder, "Peter, go!"

"Hold on for me, Edmund! I won't let you go! I promised you I would never let you go again! I will not let you go! Reach for me!"

Peter cried out, pushing with all his might against the wall of darkness. Its pull was so strong that his armor began to bend with the smaller parts and fabric being ripped off and sent back to the battlefield. Yet Peter still pushed on, refusing to budge as his armor was continually ripped away and his face clenched in agony.

"Edmund!" cried Peter, his face filled with tears, "Either you come back with me, or I go there with you! You are not leaving me and I am not leaving you! Wherever we go, we go together!"

As if Peter's words had inspired him, Edmund turned back to face him. He managed to rip Orrin's sword from his shoulder and stab it into the ground in front of him. He used it as leverage to try and pull his way to Peter, but as the dome grew smaller, the pull of the vortex increased. Try as he might, he could not pull himself any further.

"Peter!" he called out, sobbing as he realized he could very well be pulled from Peter forever, "Peter, help me! Help me! Don't leave me!"

"I won't leave you!" Peter gasped, forcing his way in even closer, "I won't leave you, Doubt-bucket! Reach for me! Take my hand, Ed! Don't you leave me!"

Edmund cried out as he lunged forward, only to be pulled back even further. Only Orrin's sword saved him from flying back into the vortex. Yet the determined look and anxiety on Peter's face only made him try even harder to crawl back to him.

With Peter being pushed away from the darkness and himself being pulled in, Edmund wasn't certain he had any chance of surviving. Yet he had to try. He had to try for Peter who fought so hard to reach for him. He had to try for Orrin, to make his sacrifice not in vain. He had to try for himself, for he wanted nothing less than to live his life with Peter.

"I'm coming, Peter!" Edmund growled with a sudden flash of determination.

He stood to his feet quickly and used Orrin's sword to stab the ground in front of him. He stepped closer to Peter and used lightning fast stabs and forward movements of Orrin's sword to anchor him to the ground. With anger etched on his face, Edmund fought his against the pull of the vortex until finally Peter was within reach.

"That's it, Ed! Reach for me!" cried Peter as he lunged forward with his broken armor and red raw flesh, but was still unable to fully cross into the darkness, "Come on, Doubt-bucket!"

Edmund screamed with the effort of reaching his free hand out toward Peter. Their fingers barely inches from one another, they seemed unable to close the gap. Peter's eyes filled with frustrated tears as he tried to reach in even further to grab Edmund. Edmund for his part tried just as hard to reach for Peter.

"Come on, Doubt-bucket! Come on!" Peter cried out, "Reach for me!"

With one last lunge, Edmund pulled Orrin's sword out and stabbed it in front of him, before using it as leverage to launch himself at Peter. Their hands finally met in a fierce clasp that would not break once fixed. Peter gripped Edmund's hand so tight that Edmund believed he would rip his hand off. Yet when Peter tried to pull them both out, Edmund could not pass out with him.

Peter's fears grew with frightened shakes of his head as he realized what was happening. The dome closed in ever tighter, and he still hadn't broken Edmund free. He could feel time slipping away from him, but refused to give up even though his heart began sinking with fear.

"It won't let me out, Peter!" Edmund gasped as he tried desperately to push himself out of the dome the same way Peter pushed his way in, "Peter!"

Peter would not break free his grip however, and shot his free hand out to a Susan who had just run to his side. She gripped his hand while shooting her free hand back to Lucy. Lucy in turn shot her free hand back to Oreius. Forming a daisy chain they pulled with all their might to break Edmund through the shrinking wall of darkness.

Edmund cried out in pain and frustration as the wall and vortex continued pulling him back into the darkness. Yet as hard as the wall fought, so too did his family and Oreius. With a mighty growl, Oreius turned around and dug his hooves in, pulling the chain with him. Peter slipped his grip to Edmund's wrist and screamed with force as he tried to break Edmund free.

"I'm not letting go, Ed!" Peter growled, "So don't you dare let go either!"

"Peter, it's too strong!" Edmund sobbed in frustration, "I can't fight it! It's getting stronger every moment!"

"And so are we!" Peter shot back as more joined the chain to pull Edmund out.

The dome was rapidly shrinking now and Aslan's roars were doing little to shatter the wall enough to break Edmund free. Yet just as Peter and the daisy chain pulled harder, so too did Aslan roar. Yet now the dome was almost completely shrunken in on itself and Edmund was no longer standing. His legs flew backwards toward the vortex and the daisy chain had to pull even harder just to keep him from flying into it.

"It's ok to let go, Peter!" Edmund cried, his face looking almost as peaceful as the last time Peter had been forced to let him go at Cair Paravel, "You can let go!"

"Shut up!" Peter cried back fiercely, "I let you go once, I'm not letting go again! If I let go … it won't be of you, Ed! One way or another, we're ending this together!"

Unlike at the Battle for Cair Paravel, Peter did not let go of Edmund. Neither did he let go of Susan. With one mighty roar from Aslan, the darkness finally shattered enough just before the dome collapsed. Edmund was let loose and flew headfirst into Peter. The dome and last shards of darkness collapsed into the vortex before Aslan sealed it in on itself.

"I told you I wouldn't let you go." Peter sobbed as he smothered Edmund's face in kisses, the pair still slumped in a heap on the ground, "I told you!"

"You told me, Peter." Edmund sighed with tired tears, "You told me."

"I love you, Doubt-bucket. I'll never leave you." sobbed an overjoyed Peter, "Never."

Much to the disbelief of all, the war was finally over. Lejious had been defeated, his army crushed, and his darkness denied. The cries of victory were tempered with the sight of so many dead. The rays of light that broke through the dark clouds above were still not enough to break the heavy scent of war. The price had been high. Higher than any could ever believe. But for this brief moment at least, all among the battle could at least breathe. And as they did, their breaths would be laced with one thing they all fought for; _freedom_.

**- To Be Continued -  
3.13 - Aftermath  
**_When the dust settles from the final battle, the price of a war that brought the world to its knees must now be counted with the bond of the four being one of many casualties.Edmund learns the price must still be paid for love._

**A/N**:Well holy shit if I may say so myself! I can't believe my baby is almost over cries I'm a dork, I know, but after writing this for so long, I'm kinda attached, you know? So excuse me if I'm a little dorky towards the end here. I'm picking 3.15 is where JaM will end. Naturally after an arc that covered all three volumes, I want to devote some time to the aftermath and rebuilding of Narnia, hence why 3.15 and not 3.13 is not the end. The war is over, Lejious is defeated. Orrin fulfilled the prophecy and consigned himself to oblivion to do so. Edmund almost paid the price, but unlike in Volume 1, there was no way in hell Peter would let him go again. Lots of action in this chapter! I'm still recovering from writing it! Honestly, I really hope you guys enjoyed The Final Battle as a whole, because I racked my brain trying to pull out a kick ass finale for this story. So if you did likethe action/drama of TFB, I'd love to know. Thank you all so much for reading. Reviews are love.


	36. V3E13: Aftermath

_**JUST AND MAGNIFICENT  
**Volume 3: The Price We Pay For Love_

**_3.13: Aftermath_**

_Most of Volume 3 of Just and Magnificent takes place in the 3-6 years after the events of the movie. It is the **last** of three volumes. It is AU and if you haven't figured out, contains slash and incest. Hopefully you find it handled in a way that is as pure as possible.  
**Summary:** In the aftermath of war, hope reigns.  
__**Warnings:** Slash, Incest, Love, Romance, Adventure, Mystery, Action.  
**Disclaimer:** Only characters that are mine are the Pretty Eyes People from Shian! And since they're all dead except Orrin, well I only own him now! Well actually, he's dead now so now I own no one! sniff All the rest belong to that master of awesomeness, C.S. Lewis._

**JUST AND MAGNIFICENT 3.13 – AFTERMATH**

**_THE BATTLE IS OVER, THE WAR IS WON_**

All across the battlefield, cheers erupted at the sight of the destroyed dome and the fall of Lejious, the one who is many. His war that had risen in shadow years ago and culminated in this battle, the largest battle in the largest war the world had ever seen. As such, the casualties were unfathomable.

For two kings, the end of the war brought them relief they could not believe. Peter the Magnificent and Edmund the Just had survived everything Lejious had put in their path, and could finally breathe _freedom_. They lay on the ground, still recovering from their final struggle to save Edmund from the abyss. The abyss that Edmund had witnessed Orrin sacrifice himself into, in order to save the world from Lejious once and for all.

"It's over, Ed." Peter cried, sobbing into Edmund's neck as they lay on the ground, "It's over. We've won. We won. And you're still with me."

"I can't believe it, Peter. We won. It's over." Edmund smiled in disbelief, a smile that was soon laced with anxious tears, "It's finally over. You didn't leave me. You didn't let go this time."

"I told you I wouldn't let go again. I told you I wouldn't leave you."

"I know, Peter." said Edmund as he held Peter on the ground, Peter's tears still falling against his neck, "You kept your promise."

"I'll always keep it, Ed. You don't go where I can't follow. You don't leave me. I don't leave you. That's how it …."

"Hey! Save some hugs for me!" yelled an overwhelmed and overjoyed Lucy.

Lucy threw herself on top of her two brothers, as the three monarchs joined in a tearful celebration. It was the first time they had really been able to be with one another in months. The first time they could truly embrace knowing that war no longer threatened them. The first time they could breathe, knowing that what had been undone with Edmund's death at Beruna years ago had finally been restored as much as it possibly could be.

"Narnia is saved!" Lucy cried, "We did it!"

"Yes, we did." Peter gasped, still overcome with disbelief, "We did."

As three monarchs celebrated in the warm embrace of one another, the fourth monarch stood a distance away. Susan the Gentle cast her eyes upon her siblings, her eyes craving for a warmth they now freely shared in celebration. She however did not feel she had any warmth to contribute to that warm embrace. She did not know whether she had been forgiven for her actions, even if it was spurred on by Likatrik's magic. She did not know if perhaps part of her still blamed Edmund for the loss of her husband. She did not know if the knowledge she would not even see her husband in death had been too much for her fractured heart to bear. All she knew is that somehow … she no longer belonged with the three who reveled in the warmth of each other before her. For she had little warmth of her own to offer.

"You fought like a … _Shian_, Queen Susan." said Oreius as he approached Susan from behind, "I am honored to have you as my gentle Queen."

Susan contemplated his words. She had fought above and beyond the call of duty. She had fought harder and stronger than anyone could have ever expected her to. She had been classed _gentle_. Yet now, either because the war was over or because she simply had not heart, it would no longer be the case for her.

"This Queen is no longer _gentle_." Susan said with a heavy heart, throwing off her bow and swords, "This war …"

"Majesty, the war is over." Oreius said placing a hand on Susan's shoulder.

Over. Yes, the war was over. For her, much more than just the war was over. The war had been won for all, but perhaps not just for her, the price of victory had been too high. The war was indeed over, in more ways than one.

"It is …" Susan said as tears began filling her eyes, "It is."

She cast a glance toward her siblings, rubbing her arms as if to try and rid them of a shiver that would not leave. Sobbing, she met eyes with Peter. As if finally able to show grief that stemmed from the loss of her child to the loss of her husband, to finally losing the chance to be with him in the hereafter, Susan let her grief flow freely in her tears. They were empty tears. Tears without heart or hope, but tears that ached and longed for something she could never take back.

Breaking into distraught sobs she turned away from the sight of her siblings and began stumbling aimlessly into the battlefield. She continued rubbing her arms looking as lost as child whose mother had misplaced them. And as much of Narnia and the world celebrated their victory, a sobbing and broken Queen Susan the Gentle disappeared into the smoky haze of the battlefield.

The battlefield erupted with the cheers of the faithful, of the loyal, of the true. Those brave from the world over who made their last stand today and because of it, now celebrated victory. A stunning sight, hundreds of thousands all raising their weapons and cheering for their freedom, for their families, and for the hope they now had because this war had finally been won.

For all those who celebrated, there were just as many who could not bring themselves to cheer. There were many who now shed tears over fallen comrades. Some shed tears for a fallen beaver, a satyr, an Archenlander, a Calormene, a Shian. Some shed tears for giants, for foxes, for men, for women. The hope that this battlefield won, would not be shared by those who forged its existence. Even the great lion seemed somber, for this victory had perhaps cost him more than he let on.

This battle, this war, would not be so easily forgotten. Indeed, simply the task of recovering their wounded would be momentous. Peter did as he could, leading like the High King he was, with help from King Lune and Tisroc Lash. Lucy tended to the wounded with her cordial, sparing thousands from joining the list of the dead. Edmund searched desperately for Susan, for a victory was not a victory without her. She had sacrificed more than any of them, and thanks to Likatrik, isolated herself from the rest of her family and her kingdom in the process. He wanted desperately to find her, before she hardened her heart to her grief and despair and no longer had room in it for love or reconciliation.

Edmund searched frantically for his sister. A sister he had not truly found peace with and a sister whose grief was no doubt only just being allowed to breathe. A sister whom he wanted nothing less than to hold and plead apologies and comfort her, reassure her, and let her know that she had no cause to feel guilty or pull away from them, from him. A sister that most importantly he wanted to let know, was not alone. Try as he might, he did not find her. She was perhaps, in more ways than one, lost to him, lost to them. Just one more casualty in a war that claimed far too many.

_**AFTERMATH**_

For days the battlefield was the temporary home for Peter and two of his siblings. Susan had left with her Southern Alliance, planning to stop into each kingdom and thank them personally for their aid on behalf of Narnia. Edmund could not help but feel troubled by this, for he had not spoken personally to Susan since the end of the war. In fact, none of the siblings had.

"Is it because of Orrin or is it because she feels bad? Does she think we have not forgiven her?" asked a frustrated Edmund as they stood on the now somewhat tidied battlefield, "There is nothing to forgive. She was deceived by Likatrik. She was torn by grief and she had a right to be angry. We have to fix this, Peter. She should not have been allowed to disappear from our sight on the day of our victory. I fear if we let too much time pass, her heart will grow cold from despair. She feels she has no one, but she has us. Might I seek her out, Peter?"

"No, Edmund." said Peter in a tone that was not in the least bit open to concession, "We are needed here to rebuild. Susan will return and when she does, we will tend to her."

"Yes, Peter."

"Ed, please." Peter sighed as he took Edmund's hands in his own, "This is no time for you to be setting off into the horizon. Susan is doing her part by tending to those who fought by our side. It has always been her place. Right now your place is by my side and here at home. This war has devastated us. It has shaken the world. It will take years or perhaps an entire lifetime to restore what was lost. Narnia needs you here right now. I need you here, alright?"

Peter kissed Edmund's hands before kissing his lips, trying to remove any unease that Edmund felt. Though Peter was just as concerned for Susan considering they had only seen her during the battle and not since. She had lost her husband again, only this time to a fate far worse than death. Peter was not certain how she had coped with such a loss, especially given the choice he knew she had to make to lose her husband again. Once again she had lost her husband, not for Peter this time, but for Edmund. She had lost her love, so that Peter could once again have his. So that Narnia would have the Just and Magnificent Kings. So that the world would be saved and Lejious would be destroyed.

What Peter also found unsettling is that prior to her return at the final battle, the last time Peter had seen Susan was immediately following the public fallout between Edmund and Susan, and indeed himself. He knew that her anger was twisted by grief and also by Likatrik's deceitful magic. A magic that he himself had fallen prey to when the hag Dalzell lured him into lust. He had not yet uncovered how deep Likatrik's network of traitors ran, but he was certain Edmund would seek them all out with the use of the Order of Justice.

As Peter stood on the remains of the battlefield, there were still corpses that were yet to be removed. It had been a slow and gruesome process that Peter himself took a big part in. Oreius had retaken Cair Paravel and the last of Lejious's loyalists were scattering to the winds. Peter would deal to them all in time, but for now, rebuilding would have to begin.

"Where do we even start?" gasped Peter, his mind furrowing with contemplation.

When Peter turned to seek Edmund's counsel, Edmund was no longer by his side. He spotted Edmund standing in the distance next to the great lion, Aslan. From the look on Edmund's face, he could see the topic of discussion was none too pleasant. He could only hope that whatever it was would have no bearing on their future together. Surely fate had thrown enough in their path during the course of this war? Ever since Edmund died at Beruna, Peter had found it a constant struggle to keep Edmund by his side. The war was over now and the prophecy was now restored, wasn't it? The prophecy of the four?

"It must be." Peter said to himself, "Surely there is nothing else."

The sight of Aslan standing next to Edmund against the skyline reminded Peter of the first instance he saw Edmund all those years ago when they'd first entered Narnia. The first instance when Edmund had been rescued from Jadis and stood before Aslan on the rise. Though the Edmund of all those years ago was barely a teenage boy, and this Edmund now was by far a man. A young man, but a man nonetheless. Someone Peter was proud to call his husband and just as proud to call his brother and his very best friend. Proud most of all to call his soul mate, for that is truly what Edmund was to him.

Anxiously Peter waited for Edmund to finish speaking with the great lion. Their discussion seemed to last forever with Edmund's face going from wild despair to almost mischievous smiles. Peter would emulate Edmund's gestures as if he was on some ride of anticipation. He knew all too well that Edmund's fate was rather unique and special, and that fact gave him more pause for concern than for celebration. He felt that even though Edmund was his husband, he could very well lose him in an instant. He could not explain this fear, but it is what drove him to make sure that he did not lose Edmund.

It was with a great sigh of relief that Edmund returned to him with a broad smile. Peter marched to him none too quickly, arms outstretched as hands clasped wrists in a firm bond of reassurance. Peter could not help pulling Edmund into fierce embrace, kissing his cheeks and then his lips, before resting their foreheads together.

"Please tell me that Aslan has not summoned you for another 'quest' or that you will not be leaving me again anytime soon."

Edmund turned his head to see Aslan stalking off on his own, to where, nobody quite knew, though Peter knew it was never their place to question the lion's motives or actions. They had to simply accept what he did was for reasons only he knew. When Aslan was out of sight, Edmund's face turned to Peter with a bright smile and a warm kiss.

"I am not leaving you, Peter. It is you who will leave me." Edmund said as though somehow, that was cause for relief.

"Oh we're not starting on that again, are we? I thought we covered that when we pulled you out of the …"

"That's not it, Peter. Starting from today, we have one life together." said Edmund, raising his index finger as if to emphasize the one, "One life. One golden lifetime. For how long, I do not know, but I am awfully excited. When that lifetime is over … you will leave me."

"Ed …" sighed Peter, his eyes narrowing as he spoke, "Why do you say such things? I'm not leaving you. I'm not leaving you. Now or ever."

"One day you'll understand. It is beyond us to control. But that day is far from now. You and I have a lifetime before then. A lifetime, Peter." Edmund said with happy tears in his eyes, "This is what I have been waiting for since this war began. You and I can finally live, Peter. We will rebuild Narnia and dare I say, this world. We will do it together. You and I, Susan and Lucy. Oh, Peter, there is so much to celebrate."

"How can I celebrate when you bring me news that one day I will supposedly leave you and our time together will be done. Ed …" Peter said with pained eyes, "I don't want to live if you're not beside me."

"You must never say things like that, Peter. I am bound to you, not you to me. Your life will exist beyond mine in ways neither of us can imagine. But this is all so far away. We have a life together now. Let us make the most of it. I am happier today, as happy as I was the day you married me."

"Ed …" gasped Peter, pressing a kiss upon his husband's lips, "Promise me … that you will never stop believing in me. If you believe in me, I will not allow this fate to pass. I will not lose you again."

"Peter, I will never stop believing in you. But can I ask you this? Do not think so much of what will come, but rather, what we have. We have each other. This world has a future. This world has hope. Aslan has told me so many things that … well, you'll see. It is not my place to say. The golden age can truly begin …"

_**RETURN TO CAIR PARAVEL**_

After weeks of clearing away the battlefield and using it as their base of operations, Peter led the return to an almost fully recovered Cair Paravel. Leaving behind the drudgery of battle, the true process of rebuilding in the aftermath of the greatest war in history could begin. It began with the victorious march of the Narnian Army into Cair Paravel.

Entering the castle grounds for the first time since Narnia fell, High King Peter the Magnificent marched at the head of his returning army. He was flanked to his right by King Edmund the Just and to his left by Queen Lucy the Valiant. Their return was met with as much pomp and celebration as Narnia could muster. Today was truly the first day that Narnia had taken to celebrate the victory that so many had given their lives to achieve. This fact was not lost on Peter, for as he led the returning march, he stopped before a large greenstone wall that had recently been erected.

The wall of remembrance. Sitting in the center courtyard of Cair Paravel, the huge wall was a testament to those who fought for light and gave their lives because of it. Just standing before it brought Peter to tears, just as it did for Lucy and Edmund. Peter brushed his hands across the wall, his fingers touching the engraved names one by one. There were so many names and still so many left to be engraved, thousands from just Narnia alone. Names of those who fell not only in the final battle, but also in the years preceding it. In all the battles that resulted from the war. So many names, so many souls.

"Mr. Beaver …" Lucy cried as she rubbed his name, "Oh, Mr. Beaver."

"Seeko …" Peter gasped for one of the last to fall, and a dear friend, "Goodbye, Old friend."

"Prince Orrin …" Edmund said with grateful tears in his eyes, "Son of Shian, Brother of Narnia."

"General Lero." Peter added of the mighty general who fell in the battle of the eastern defense, "Loyal centaur and beloved friend."

The three monarchs continued reading names from the wall. Names that would serve as a constant reminder that their freedom was given to them by these brave, these many, these loyal. To all who witnessed this sight, it was a truly a time for grief to be shown. From Roan the gryphon who grieved for his friend, Seeko, to Mrs. Beaver who had lost her very heart and her husband. Oreius mourned for his companion and loyal friend, Lero. One of the few who lived before Jadis's reign began over a hundred years ago.

So many lost so that many more would live. It was in this fact that Peter drew his strength. It was in this fact that he summoned the courage to turn and face those who gathered around. He stood before them as a King, a father, a friend, a guide, a man. He stood with neither pride nor boast for the war's victory, but humility and thankfulness.

"My fellow Narnian! I, King Peter, return home to you now with a heavy heart for those we have lost. Let us take this time to remember those we have lost. I ask you all to observe a few moments of silence for our friends, our fathers, our brothers, our mothers, our sisters, our sons and daughters. All those who were lost shall never be forgotten. This war has taken a toll far greater than I could possibly imagine. We have lost part of our soul and only with time and dedication to the joys and values that we fought to protect, will that soul be restored. I ask you now in your grief to celebrate those we lost and do your very best not to despair, even though this will be a difficult task." Peter said as pained tears streamed down his face, "I pray thee Narnia, that we never again live to see such death and loss. I beg thee now to join together in this time and help one another to rebuild our fallen kingdom. We have won this war, but the price is high, so very high. We are on our knees. The very world is on its knees. Only by helping each other can we stand up and take our place in history so that the future will see us as a beacon of light and of hope. We will serve as a constant reminder that in times of the greatest darkness, there is always hope. In our moments of grief and the darkness of being left behind, I ask thee now to remember that we … are alive. We live. We love. We breathe. We dream. We hope. Let us remember now those who lost their lives so that we would have these things. Please join me and lower your heads in respect to those whose grace will never be ours again."

Indeed, every creature and person in observance did lower their heads and pay respect to the fallen. Peter's right hand clasped Edmund's, while his left hand clasped Lucy's. They stood in the center of the large gathering with their heads lowered. Not a sound permeated that moment of grief and remembrance. It was a moment that seemed to last an eternity. An eternity of memories, of tears and sobs that were too strong to hold back.

Lucy broke free to comfort Mrs. Beaver who collapsed with her grief. Peter nodded, understanding perhaps just a little of how she felt. He cried his own tears for the thousands who died under his command. Edmund cried for just as many, and also for the man who had saved him and the world from Lejious. He also cried for his absent sister, who he believed that though living, was indeed another casualty of this war. A war whose victory had come at far too heavy a price.

_**LET THE GOLDEN AGE BEGIN**_

After a day filled with many tears and just as many hopes, the two kings and one queen of Narnia entered the throne room for the official ceremony of their return to Cair Paravel. Once again High King Peter the Magnificent took the center, flanked to his right by King Edmund the Just and to his left by Queen Lucy the Valiant. They marched in unison toward the four thrones, though only three would be filled.

Unlike the somber ceremony earlier, this one was far more jubilant. Trumpets heralded the monarch's return as well as a formal military salute. Dressed in their formal attire, the three monarchs retook their crowns before ascending their thrones. Much to their surprise, Aslan emerged from the side of the throne room. He walked with a surety and grace that only he could muster, with all standing in honor of him.

Aslan stood before the three monarchs, studying them for a moment before casting a sad glance over the empty space where one queen no longer stood. Though all expected Queen Susan to return, it was perhaps a foreshadowing of things to come that she not be present today. He turned his attention back to those monarchs who did stand in attendance and observed them silently for a few moments before finally speaking.

"Sons of Adam and Daughter of Eve, thank you. Through your leadership and sacrifice this war was won. May your wisdom and hearts continue to keep Narnia safe. Under your rule, Narnia will know the greatest age it will ever know. Because of your efforts, freedom reigns and hope is restored. Balance is restored. The Prophecy of the Four …" Aslan said with another brief glance at the empty space between Peter and Lucy, "has been restored. You have defeated the greatest darkness that has ever befallen this world. The casualties have been great and this world has suffered greatly. Your leadership will rebuild and recover what was lost. Your hearts and wisdom will guide Narnia to greatness and prosperity, compassion and servitude. Sons of Adam and Daughter of Eve, let the golden age begin!"

The entire throne room erupted into a chorus of cheers and celebration. The three monarchs themselves shared a few glances of joy as they looked out over their fellow Narnian and the great lion standing before them. A great lion whose grace was awe inspiring to witness.

"Let your wisdom reign and hearts soar! The golden age has begun!" roared Aslan, "Long live King Peter! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy!"

**- To Be Continued -  
3.14 - Celebration  
**_In the aftermath of war, a Golden Age begins._

* * *

**A/N**:After the heaviness of war, a nice breather to come down from all that rawr rawr in The Final Battle. In the aftermath of war, everyone realizes that victory wasn't without a price. Just and Magnificent is winding down. The next chapter will be fairly light and will serve as a bookend to this story, while the final part will be well, the final part lol. Think of the next chapter 'Celebration' as the goodbye, and the last chapter as an epilogue type. Oof, I'm going to miss writing this story very much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story. I still have a little bit up my sleeve yet, but you know, it's goodbye time, so can't exactly pull out much in one chapter lol. Peter and Edmund got their happy ending. Susan didn't. When this story is over, I am going to be going back to do rewrites and will update chapters at random. Hopefully you won't notice, but just thought I'd let you know. There were a lot of scenes I cut out that I think deserve to go back in so if you ever reread one day and find something different, you'll know. Things will only be added, or current scenes edited for grammar etc etc, but nothing will be taken out, so it will be the same, just ... maybe more. Reviews are love. Thank you for reading! 


	37. V3E14: Celebration

_**JUST AND MAGNIFICENT  
**Volume 3: The Price We Pay For Love_

**_3.14: Celebration_**

_Most of Volume 3 of Just and Magnificent takes place in the 3-6 years after the events of the movie. It is the **last** of three volumes. It is AU and if you haven't figured out, contains slash and incest. Hopefully you find it handled in a way that is as pure as possible.  
**Summary:** In the aftermath of war, hope reigns.  
__**Warnings:** Slash, Incest, Love, Romance, Adventure, Mystery, Action.  
**Disclaimer:** Only characters that are mine are the Pretty Eyes People from Shian! And since they're all dead except Orrin, well I only own him now! Well actually, he's dead now so now I own no one! sniff Actually, a bunch of characters are OCs, but hey, what can ya do?All the rest belong to that master of awesomeness, C.S. Lewis._

**JUST AND MAGNIFICENT 3.14 – CELEBRATION**

_**LOVE BEYOND WORDS**_

"There is so much work to do, Doubt-bucket." Peter said as he cradled Edmund in his arms.

The two kings lay in their chambers, a week having passed by since their return to Cair Paravel. A warm night had fallen, after yet another day tallying the dead from the final battle and counting the cost overall throughout the course of the war. Try as he might, Peter could not bring himself to put the war to rest fully. He knew it would take some time, not just for him, but for Narnia.

"Hearts are still so heavy, Edmund. What can we do?" sighed Peter, inhaling the lavender scent of Edmund's hair as he held him, "We must celebrate, but … it seems so … it is still too soon. People are still grieving."

"Give them time for their grief. Perhaps two seasons, a year at most, but I suggest half that at most. Their grief will not have dissipated, but we must have the most spectacular celebration Narnia has ever seen. Two seasons is long enough. Perhaps even one. We will need that much time to begin rebuilding."

"As always, your counsel is priceless. What would I ever do without you?"

"Be miserable, I hope." Edmund said with a small smile.

Peter responded by tracing warm kisses along Edmund's shoulder while squeezing him closer. It was a statement that Peter knew to be true, for he had lived without Edmund before and he truly felt it a fate worse than death. He shuddered at the thought of ever living again without the man who his best friend, his brother, his lover, his husband, his soul mate. Now that the war was finally over, he began to think they might finally have some peace. They might finally be able to simply breathe and live, love and cherish.

"Do you think Narnia will recover from this, Peter?" Edmund asked, "Do you think … we will? I don't just mean you and I, I mean our family."

"Susan will return before the celebrations. We will not celebrate without her. We will celebrate as a family."

"Good. I will not know peace until I see her again. The way she left without a word, I fear perhaps …"

"There has been hurt in her for some time. That is why she needs us."

"I still can't believe it is over, Peter. The war. It has not truly sunk in that we have won."

"Well we have, my love. We have."

And indeed they had. The battle was over, the war had been won. Now came the time when Peter would have to lead the rebuilding of Narnia and guide into the golden age that was now upon them.

Peter's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his chamber doors. He kissed Edmund's shoulder and cheek affectionately before he slipped out of their bed and pulled a robe over his naked form. He opened the door to find a herald with a message from his absent sister, Susan. He studied the message at the doorway after thanking the herald. His brow furrowed from disturbed to concerned to resigned.

"What is it, Peter?" Edmund asked as he turned over on the bed to face his husband.

Peter closed the chamber doors and made his way back to the bed. He sat down at the end and handed the message to Edmund. The dim light of their bedside lamps were just enough for Edmund to read the message.

As Edmund read the message, Peter pulled his husband's left foot out from under the sheet and began massaging it in his callused hands. Callused hands on a foot that was dainty, though he would never say such things out loud. Delicate may be a word he might dare to speak out loud. Perfect was perhaps another.

Peter knew his husband always had sensitive feet and it had become habit for this almost nightly ritual now to take place. The High King took great pleasure in feeling the feather soft skin and arch of his husband's feet, but the true reason he did this so often is because he knew his husband found it relaxing and sometimes, oftentimes, and if Peter willed it, every time … stimulating.

"Edmund?" Peter asked, his voice low, hopeful, and rather obvious as to its intent.

"Be quiet and carry on." Edmund smirked, not taking his eyes off the parchment in front of him, his face quickly sobering as he read on, "This isn't good news, Peter."

"I know. But it had to come."

"What are you going to do?"

"Ask you for counsel, of course." Peter smiled sincerely, kissing the tip of Edmund's toes, "It is important, Love, but not as important as you right now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means … perhaps _we_ should celebrate, Doubt-bucket." Peter asked with a gentle whisper in his voice, almost a plea.

"Celebrate? What did you have in mind?"

"Exactly what you thought I had in mind, Doubt-bucket." Peter said as he trailed kisses from Edmund's and slowly up his leg.

Edmund, feeling particularly mischievous for some reason, continued studying the message as though he did not notice Peter's advances. When Peter's lips trailed up his stomach to his chest, Edmund let out a yawn that drew a grunt of annoyance from Peter. Yet still Peter continued up, kissing along Edmund's arm before pulling away the parchment message and tossing it aside.

"Hey!" Edmund said in mock annoyance, "I was reading that!"

"Business can wait." Peter said firmly, "This is our time. This is married time, not duty time. We didn't win that war just to forget why we were fighting. I fought for many things, Ed. I fought for Narnia. I fought for love. I fought for you. I fought so we could have these moments. These moments when I am simply allowed to be with you … to gave upon you with awe …"

"Right …" Edmund blushed, "We are already married, Peter. You need not sweet talk me."

"I love you." Peter whispered, crawling up to place a sweet, chaste kiss upon his husband's lips.

"And I you, Peter."

Peter kissed the side of Edmund's neck, before leaning their foreheads lightly against one another, "Edmund … may I have you tonight?"

Edmund could not help but smile. Even married, Peter insisted on taking nothing for granted. Though there were times when he was rather insistent, Edmund always knew that Peter appreciated him. If anything, Peter worshipped him, adored him, far more than he felt he should be. Peter always made him feel like the center of his universe, the glint in his open blue eyes.

"We should celebrate our freedom. Our lives. Our hope. _Our_ future … together." Edmund said with a warm smile, stroking Peter's cheek, "How is it that after so long you still look at me as though … I'm all you see."

"Ed, must you even ask?"

"I love you, Peter." replied Edmund with a tearful smile.

"Is that a yes?"

Edmund responded by shuffling beneath Peter, his expressive brown eyes speaking his approval, his desire for this moment to continue. As if this were the first time they would ever make love, Peter's eyes lit up and a grateful smile of love crossed his lips. He leaned and pressed his lips against his husband's. Their lips gave way to tongues as their arms wrapped fiercely around one another.

Gasps filled the air as lips sought the napes of necks, the tips of nipples, the hardened muscle of arms. Sheets were tossed aside as they rolled atop their marital bed with Edmund tracing his feet up Peter's calves as they kissed. Two kings sought each other out with their lips, their hands, their eyes, their feet, and every part of themselves that could possibly do so.

Peter tossed aside his robe, exposing his chiseled form to the dim light of their bedside lamps. Edmund gazed up at him with something clearly akin to desire, want, and need. It made Peter somewhat proud and even emotional to know that Edmund reciprocated not only his fierce and unwavering love, but his desire as well.

As Edmund's lithe fingers explored his torso, Peter made short work of his husband's undergarments. When finally they were both naked, Peter let out a sigh of contentment. He wanted to tell Edmund that he had never seen anything so stunning as the sight that befell his eyes now. He had never seen anything as beautiful or as breathtaking as the sight of his love, his doubt-bucket before him. Yet all he could do was hover over him with his jaw slack and his glazed over with love and adoration.

It had been some time since they last made love. There was always something to distract them or they were both too tired from the day's events and the tasks required to set Narnia on the part to rebuilding. Tonight nothing would distract them. Nothing would distract Peter.

The Just and Magnificent Kings made love as one, gasping love, feeling love, being love. And truly, after the hardships they had faced in their journey to know the peace that now befell them, they deserved to be nothing but love in this moment. They were love given flesh and form from spirits that were already one. From souls that would not even let death divide them.

Agape and Eros love were one with these two Kings. Body and soul were one. Peter and Edmund were truly one. They were one long into the night, when cries were not muffled or disguised and the passion of their love. When love was made, they collapsed together with Peter clinging fiercely to Edmund, as if declaring that he would never let him go.

"Love you …" Peter gasped into his neck, "Love …"

Edmund kissed his husband's temple and held him close, still keeping their bodies locked tight together. For a time they simply laid like that. Two sweat drenched kings, still trapped in the afterglow of their love making.

"Oh, Ed …" whispered Peter, his fingers tracing Edmund's lips, "I adore you."

"That was a pretty good celebration."

"Pretty good?"

"The best, Peter."

"Oh, Ed … I can't believe we finally have our life together. I can't believe we are finally free to live as one without fearing what would break us. It is truly worth celebrating." said a sincere Peter, "Truly."

"Then let's celebrate." Edmund said with a loving, but still mischievous smirk.

"Doubt-bucket …" Peter said with a blissful smile.

"Yes?"

"I love it that you desire me as much as I desire you."

"You desire me?"

"Oh … thou should not have said that." Peter laughed, assaulting Edmund with a flurry of kisses, "I shall show you that my desire for you never ends!"

"Is this going to be a whole night of celebrating then?"

"Not a whole night, Doubt-bucket. A whole life. A lifetime …"

_**HAIL THE VALIANT**_

"Any word from Susan today?" Lucy asked with a slight pout as she wondered through the refugee camps, "Is she coming home soon?"

The Galma and Terebinthian who were taking refuge in Narnia during the war were now preparing to return to their homes. Susan and her Southern Alliance had devastated the Lone Islanders to the point where they could no longer hold the captured nations, and even now as Lucy spoke, some of Susan's Southern Alliance now set out to invade the Lone Islands themselves. Archenland had withdrawn in order to tend to matters at home, but Tisroc Lash had committed a sizable army to the task force.

As all three monarchs understood, though the war was over, there was still so much work to do. There was still so much to rebuild, and still so many more of Lejious's loyal to hunt down and drive out of Narnia. Lucy felt that she had proven herself somewhat in her quest to save Aslan and bring him back to Narnia for the final battle, yet she still felt that her siblings were trying to shield her from duty or harm.

Susan seemed to plunge herself into foreign missions that required her constant absence from Narnia, while Peter and Edmund took almost the entire burden of rebuilding Narnia upon their own shoulders. Lucy still felt as though she had a great deal to prove to her siblings, but she was grateful she would not have to prove such things in battle. As valiant as her title claimed her to be, she was no _gentle_ Queen, nor Rogue Warrior, nor magnificent King.

What Lucy lacked in battle prowess, she made up for in pure heart and courage. Right now that heart led her to helping the refugees prepare for their journeys home to Terebinthia and Galma. It was a small task in her opinion, and just one of a great many she required of herself in the coming days.

Food and rations would need to be supplied to those whose homes were destroyed in the war. Temporary housing provided to those who needed it. All of this fell within the scope of Lucy's mandate, and come hell or high water she would see to the welfare of those who now required her compassion.

"Still no word from your sister, Majesty." Tumnus replied as he walked ever dutifully beside her, "I imagine with her change of plans, she will not be back for some time, perhaps even a year or two."

Lucy sighed in disappointment. It seemed a golden age had begun, but how golden was it unless they were all able to celebrate it together? She could not remain so glum for long however, for Tumnus was smiling at her with that knowing arched eyebrow of his. She smiled back at him and nodded, as if sensing what he would say.

"You're right. One must be grateful for what we have." She smiled, taking his hand, "And we still have much to be grateful for."

"We do, Queen Lucy. We do."

"Come on then, let's remind everyone else to be grateful too."

With those words said, she bounded off to help one of the Galma healers carry an infirmed child to one of the transport wagons. Tumnus stood smiling after her for a few moments, contemplating how much she had changed since she stepped into Narnia all those years ago from Spare Oom. He pulled out a handkerchief she had given him after the coronation of herself, High King Peter and Queen Susan.

Tumnus had kept the handkerchief all these years, reminding him of those distant times when a young girl found her way into his heart. A young girl who became a valiant Queen. A valiant Queen who was now a young woman. A young woman who made his eyes tear up with pride as he watched her.

He used the handkerchief to wipe his eyes as he smiled at her. Aslan certainly chose wisely, for Lucy's character was indeed worthy of being the queen she was. Even more than that for him personally, she was his greatest and truest friend. A friend he intended to keep for the rest of his life.

_**PEACE AT LAST**_

Edmund stood on the greater inlet of Galma's eastern harbor. He stood high on a clifftop that let him see almost to Terebinthia. If he turned west, he could almost spy Cair Paravel on a clear day. At one point during the war, he stood here preparing to defend Galma against the Lone Islander invasion. This after having lost Terebinthia and would eventually lose Galma as well as Narnia.

Today however, liberation reigned. He had served as an escort with Lucy here to Galma to help celebrate the official reclamation of Galma. He would then venture on alone to Terebinthia to take part in official ceremonies.

It was a whirlwind tour designed to show support and boost morale for Galma and Terebinthia. From here to Terebinthia and back to Narnia, he would be travelling via Roan, the fastest gryphon in the world. Truth be known, as much as he dedicated himself to his duty, he missed his husband terribly. Peter had remained in Narnia to continue leading the rebuilding process. Travelling via Roan would allow him to be back in Narnia within the week.

For Edmund himself, this had been an extremely gratifying day of hope and celebration. Seeing the Galman retake their lands with an official declaration of liberation, was nothing less than heartwarming. It brought tears to Edmund's eyes to know that yet one more step in the process of healing and rebuilding was taking place. Not just for Narnia, but for the world.

Behind him a carnival was now in full swing with children dancing fauns from Narnia playing flutes. There was all manner of music and a banquet with food shipped from Narnia as a small gift in honor of this day. Galma would need time to recover and rebuild, so Peter had insisted that supplies be sent over to help the Galman.

"King Edmund!" yelled Mr. Tumnus as he approached Edmund with a tray in his hand carrying an assortment of foods.

First Tumnus handed Edmund a goblet of spiced wine, which he took though he was not particularly fond of such things. It was however, Galma's finest so he did not wish to refuse. As Peter would say 'You are far too controlling to give in to such things as spiced wine and Calormene scents.', and indeed Edmund was.

"Something to eat, Majesty?" Tumnus asked with a bow, "Lucy said you would like to try these in particular."

Edmund studied the plate curiously, noting the cured meats, slithers of fruit and glazed vegetables. Yet when his eyes traced where Tumnus's finger pointed, his brow furrowed in surprise. Small rose colored cubes, dusted lightly with powdered sugar, stacked neatly in the center of the tray.

"Turkish delight she says it is called." Tumnus said as he offered the tray up to Edmund.

Edmund felt a shiver trace up his spine as he recalled a betrayal from years before. A betrayal that changed fate and broke prophecies. He felt his breath running quick, before he nodded slightly and smiled. He took a piece in his hand and studied it for a few moments before offering it to Tumnus.

"Have I ever apologized to you, Mr. Tumnus?" Edmund asked as he held out the piece, "For betraying you to Jadis."

"Sire … that was so long ago. That was years ago." Tumnus said in surprise, "You have no apology to make. You were but a child."

"Try it." Edmund insisted, "Try this … sweetie."

Tumnus did as asked, taking the small treat and tentatively took a bite. He seemed to process the taste for a few moments, uncertain of whether he liked it or not. Edmund raised a half smile, feeling an uncomfortable mix of release and anxiety at having old feelings resurface.

"This is what I betrayed my family for. This is why you were imprisoned." Edmund said, as though a confession.

"I've had better, Sire." Tumnus said with a smile, before he held the half eaten piece up in his fingers, "But one must remember that in the eyes of a child, this represents far more than just a sweetie. It is desire, and child or man, we all desire, Majesty. We all have our weaknesses."

"Well …" Edmund said as he took another piece and took a bite, "This is no longer mine."

Tumnus smiled and bowed, taking his leave of Edmund. Edmund nodded in respect, before turning his gaze back to the sea as he studied the last piece of his sweetie. He felt a sense of peace, a sense of acceptance for a mistake he'd made in the past. This one small thing symbolized more than anyone might realize, well perhaps anyone except an observant younger sister.

Before he could eat the final piece, it was snatched from his hand by a grinning Lucy. She popped it into her mouth before placing a wet kiss on Edmund's cheek. He smiled lightly at her, raising one eyebrow without breaking his gaze from the sea.

"I'm so proud of you, Ed." She said as she threw her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder, "So proud."

"Love you too, Lu." Edmund said as he patted her hand, "Love you too."

He gazed out over the ocean as his sister clung to his neck. Indeed, he felt peace. He felt redemption for the first time since he had entered this world. And in that peace, he breathed … and exhaled, without sin and without recrimination. He could simply … breathe.

"So proud, Ed." Lucy whispered, "So very proud."

_**REFLECTIONS ON A JOURNEY**_

The Narnia sun seemed more golden than ever before. Peter could not help but smile gratefully as the yellow sphere began its daily rise into prominence. Indeed there was a different feeling in the air each time he breathed since the war ended. A feeling of hope, of peace, of joy. Surely there would be trials ahead, just as there would always be in life, but none would compare to the darkness that almost claimed the world.

As he stood on the balcony of the throne room, Peter smiled brightly as he witnessed his Narnian bustling in the grounds of Cair Paravel. Yes there was much work to do, but oh how he reveled in being able to partake in such work. Narnia was free. The Golden Age had begun. It was enough to bring tears of joy and gratitude to Peter's eyes to know his beautiful kingdom and those he had sworn to watch over and protect, could now live free and rebuild after the devastating losses that all had endured.

His thoughts meandered from the day he first lost Edmund all those years ago at Beruna. Even now he shuddered at the thought. He could remember Edmund begging for forgiveness before he died in his arms.

"Oh, Ed." He gasped, closing his eyes at the memory of that horrifying day.

It was a moment that would change fates. A moment that would turn a prophecy on its head and change the destiny of the world. A moment that changed his life in ways he could not possibly imagine.

He could still feel the despair of living without his Edmund. Without the man who would become his doubt-bucket, his husband, his very soul. Such a cold and hollow existence. An existence laced with reminders of his failings and his guilt, with visits from a love he had never known and yet was always with him. A love he now believed was always meant to be his.

He remembered Princess Pretty Eyes and how she almost won his affection, even though she herself had love for another man whom she could not love in life, but he hoped could love in the hereafter.

"Eris …" He said with a warm smile.

He remembered a mighty battle against the Kjell Army, at which he first cast eyes upon the Fallen Army of Beruna, though he did not know this at the time. A _fallen_ army who one year after their deaths, returned to aid Narnia and defeat the Kjell Army. An army led by a young man, not a boy. A young man who had somehow defied death and come back as a fallen King.

He remembered confronting that young man after the battle. He remembers a helmet being removed to reveal a cold, somewhat older face of a brother he lost a year earlier. A brother that he failed to save.

He remembered days of being reunited with the man he knew he loved beyond his own life. Yet they could not touch for the cold that man did not wish him to feel. It was a week that passed by far too quickly for Peter's liking. All too soon he was fighting a nameless evil in a battle for Cair Paravel.

He did not believe anything could feel worse than losing Edmund at Beruna, but he was wrong. Losing him a second time and having to let him go, that was far worse than anything he could possibly imagine. Holding onto Edmund at the top of the north tower, finally being able to kiss him, only to have to let him go, it broke Peter in ways he thought could never be mended. And yet a year after the collapse of the north tower, he found his heart was not so lost after all.

Miracles came true for Peter the night that Edmund returned to him with Aslan. He had his heart once more. He had life. He had hope

He remembered celebrating after a golden ball. He remembered days of desperate kisses and declarations. He remembered a prince and a promise. A promise fulfilled as he looked now upon his ring.

It had been such a long journey. A journey he hoped was now to be filled with peace, but as he knew now, it was just a calm before the storm. Everything that had taken place had somehow been orchestrated by him, the one who is many. The one who had followed his Edmund, the Rogue Warrior, back from the abyss.

He learned how powerful his own bond with his beloved was when he inadvertently almost killed him. He learned that it was his love that brought Edmund back to him, and it was his love that kept him alive. When the hag, Dalzell, tried to break their bond by enchanting him in the form of Eris, his Edmund had suffered greatly for it. It still made him shudder to remember how close he had come to sharing himself with another.

Yet in the end, his love for Edmund proved too strong. That incident however, caused much strife between them. Strife that was amplified when Princess 'Pretty Eyes' Eris gave her life to protect Edmund. Protect him in a way that Peter felt he should have. Her death seemed a turning point. At her funeral in the dead city of SharShian, Peter had an ominous feeling that this would just be one more death in a war that would come to claim the world.

The Shian themselves were perhaps the greatest casualty in the war. Their entire civilization was wiped from the face of the world, leaving only a handful to survive. A handful that lessened with Eris's death. A handful reduced to just one after the battle against the Hag's army.

Perhaps one of the brightest moments to come out of that tragedy was Prince Orrin. Even thinking of him now, Peter felt his eyes welling up with reflective tears. Prince Orrin, Last of the Shian. Indeed he was.

Orrin also became one of Edmund's most trusted and a loyal son to Narnia. He became a friend and a brother, to himself, to Edmund, and particularly to Lucy whom he seemed to be awfully protective of. More than any of that however, he became Susan's promised one. He became the unyielding glint in Susan's eyes, in a marriage that Peter was overjoyed to witness. Yet Orrin also became the source of Susan's despair when he became another casualty in the war that consumed the world. Indeed it was a dark moment, which led to more dark moments for Peter and his family. Dark moments that they still had not recovered from.

Perhaps one of the greatest days for him personally was his own marriage to his love, his doubt-bucket. The union of himself and Edmund the Just still brought a glowing smile to his face and a surge of warmth into his heart. He laughed to himself when he thought back on their honeymoon. Two months of 'bliss'. As he learned in those two months, marriage did not guarantee endless pleasures and feather light kisses. Marriage required work, compromise and dedication.

It was all so long ago now, but he was more than pleased to know that he and Edmund seemed to have reached a point in their marriage where they knew whatever they faced, they would face together. They could endure, persist, and achieve their greatest dreams together. They could overcome any obstacle, and they had. In doing so they could look back and feel the love and bond between them grow with each passing moment.

When fate dared to tear them apart in a war that consumed the world, Peter held onto his love. When distance separated them and tragedy rocked them, he held fast to their love. When war overwhelmed the world, he held fast to their love. When Lejious threatened to take his Edmund away into oblivion, Peter held fast to their love. And unlike at the Battle for Cair Paravel, Peter refused to let go.

"I will never let go." Peter said to himself, turning with a smile to the throne room.

He walked in with the gait of a king, chin held high without any false pride. He smiled as he looked upon the four thrones, but his smile quickly faded when he remembered that the throne sitting to the immediate left of his was still empty. It had been empty for far too long. Indeed many Narnian had almost come to think that even though Queen Susan survived her 'death', she was still lost. Her fiery departure and public confrontation with himself and Edmund gave many reason to believe she was no longer welcome. That was simply not true.

"You will always be welcome, Su." Peter said as he patted her throne affectionately, his eyes growing with emotion, "Always."

_**TOGETHER, ALWAYS**_

Edmund stood in his study, observing the latest security reports from his new first liege, Captain Halcyon. The Order of Justice had taken a severe hit in recent times, losing former acting Master of the Order and his first liege, Prince Orrin, as well as replacement, General Lero, and the ever loyal Mr. Beaver. All of these brave souls who lost their lives in the war were senior members of the Order of Justice.

The trial and open humiliation of Prince Orrin had led the Order of Justice into public disrepute that still lingered after the end of the war. Likatrik's manipulation of the Order to his advantage was still baffling to both Edmund and many of the Order's members and general public. Now with many of the senior members lost, Edmund wondered if the Order's time had come. Its existence only served to remind him of his own failings and that of the Order's.

"I'm thinking of disbanding the Order of Justice." Edmund said bluntly, to himself more than anyone else.

"You will do no such thing."

Edmund turned to face Captain Halcyon, only to find him no longer in the room. The person who greeted him was the last he ever expected to see. Nor was it a person he ever expected to oppose the Order's disbanding. After all, she herself had sought to disband it.

"Susan!"

Indeed, Susan the Gentle stood at his doorway looking plain faced and almost unreadable. She greeted him with a small nod of recognition and an equally small smile, but a smile nonetheless. She stood wearing her formal armor that she had been gifted by her husband, a cross between Narnian and Shian traditional styles. Most of her armor was covered in a red cloak with a hood hanging off the back, making her look anything but the monarch she was.

"Edmund, you look well." She spoke with a small, sincere smile, "I wanted to …"

Susan raised her eyebrow as her face seemed to struggle to hide the emotion beneath the surface. In the end, she feigned yet another small smile at Edmund, though he still stood somewhat in surprise to see her. Once it had fully sunk in that she was standing before him, he jumped over the desk between the two of them practically leaped at her.

"Su!" He cried out with tear stained joy, smothering her face in kisses, "You're home!"

She did not return his fervor, but her one hand on the small of his back let him know that she did not oppose his affection either. Given all that had taken place between them, it was perhaps more than he could have expected, or even hoped.

"I wanted to say goodbye, Edmund. It may be some time till we see each other again."

"Goodbye, but you just got here."

"I am leading the campaign to the Lone Islands. The regime that joined Lejious will be removed. The oppressed will be liberated and slavery abolished. The Lone Islands will rejoin us under Narnia's banner. I will spend the next year, perhaps two or even more, helping to rebuild and leading on behalf of Peter. Most of my task force is already en route. I don't imagine we will have too much opposition, for the Lone Islands themselves are in a state of civil war with many of the ruling class being overthrown by those who were forced to take part in a war they did not believe in."

"I should be the one to complete that task, Su." Edmund said clasping her hand, not particularly caring if she didn't want the gesture, "The Eastern Seas were my charge."

"Edmund, I'm not here to debate this with you. I'm only here to say goodbye. I wasn't even going to venture back before heading to the Lone Islands, but … well … here I am. And you will not disband the Order of Justice. My husband served the Order. He believed in it. So did Lero and so did Mr. Beaver. So did many who also died in the war. Do not destroy what they believed in." Susan said with a small smile, "Goodbye, Edmund."

"Susan, you can't go yet. You just got back."

"My ship is docking for supplies. It leaves within the hour. We must make speed to join the fleet. We are taking some of the refugees back to Terebinthia on the way. I cannot delay any longer. As I said, I only came to say goodbye and …" Susan said with a deep breath, before she placed her hand on Edmund's shoulder, "… and …"

"What, Su?"

"I'm sorry." She said sincerely, "For letting that dwarf twist me with his magic and try to turn me against you. And for me almost letting him."

"You were not to know, and you had rights to be angry."

"My grief and anger were real, but I let it consume me, because I did not wish to let my husband go. But as I learned at the end of the battle … I had to let him go. Now I only wish for you to have peace, Ed."

"Su, I don't want your apology, I want your love." Edmund said tearfully, "I want you here with us. We are four monarchs, not three. This golden age cannot truly begin until you are here with us."

"Do not disband the Order of Justice, Edmund." Susan said with a nod, before breaking away from him, "Now I must find Peter. Be well, Brother."

Susan turned and left without another word, leaving Edmund agape in her awake. He stood in disbelief for some time, before Captain Halcyon returned to his side. He handed his security report to the captain, before he set off after Susan. When he found her in the throne room, she was kneeling before Peter for the briefest instant before a both annoyed and overjoyed Peter pulled her off her feet and into his arms.

"Su!" Peter yelled, gripping her in a fierce hug and disregarding all protocol of the throne room.

Peter could not believe Susan had been able to surprise him with an unannounced return. Why did the trumpets not herald the gentle queen's return? He could contemplate that fact later. At this particular moment, he wanted nothing less than to spin his sister around in his arms.

He kissed her fiercely, rather anxious and laden with overjoyed tears. Peter and Susan, Edmund and Lucy. Best friends and confidants, that is what they were supposed to be. Yet he could not help but feel that perhaps he had not been as attentive to Susan's needs as he should have been. Particularly in the wake of her husband's death. He could excuse himself with the business of having to fight a war, but he truly felt he had failed his sister. Now he would make up for it. His family was together once more and so too were the four monarchs who had been entrusted to lead Narnia into a golden age.

"Su, thank goodness you're home." Peter gasped in relief, still refusing to break the hug, "I have missed you so much. We have all missed you."

"I couldn't leave for the Lone Islands without coming to say goodbye. I do not know when I shall see you again. I have already spoken to Lucy and Edmund. I also … wanted to apologize for my … words and my actions toward both you and Edmund before my de…"

"Su …" Peter said shaking his head, relieved tears in his eyes as he held her face, "Speak nothing more of it. I do not wish to hear of it, nor will I tolerate your heart giving it any more cause to give you grief. Now I know you continue to serve Narnia in your foreign missions, but I must ask you to stay. You will be here for the celebrations and that is all there is to it. The Lone Islands can wait. Your ship can leave without you and if speed is required, you can take Roan after the celebrations. Before you leave we will discuss in great length the nature of your departure and a definitive timeline for your return."

"Or _my_ return." Edmund interrupted as he made his presence known, "I should like to put my hand in to serve this task."

"No." Susan said bluntly, "King you might be, but I am still your older sister. You're not going. Besides, your husband would be useless without you and I would be forced to endure his melancholy."

"She's quite right there, Ed." Peter smirked, "He does have a point though, Su. It does not have to be you."

"It has to be me, Peter." Susan said solemnly, "It has to be me. Give me time. Give me this."

"When this is over, you will come back to us and when you do, you will not leave again." Peter said firmly, his eyes pained with emotion, "Am I understood?"

"Yes, Peter." Susan nodded, before turning to Edmund, "As for you, you will stay here and rebuild the Order of Justice, am _I _understood?"

"Are you pulling rank on me?" Edmund gasped, clasping his chest in mock hurt.

"Now is not the time, Rogue Warrior. I have laid down my swords, but I will gladly pick them up to throttle you." Susan responded with an arched eyebrow and a smirk, before she sobered her expression and turned her attention to Peter, "As you wish, Peter. I will remain here for the celebrations."

"And not out of duty, but because you wish to spend time with your family. Because they most certainly wish to spend time with you." Peter said, just as Lucy entered the throne room.

"We're here! We're all here!" Lucy yelled as she ran toward her siblings and practically tackled them all into a hug.

Though not one of them were children any longer, they hugged almost as if they still were. Peter cradled Susan with one arm, Edmund in the other, while Lucy managed to somehow wedge herself between all three. It was a sight that was soon witnessed by many of their loyal subjects, including Tumnus, Roan and Oreius.

A most unseemly sight it became when the four collapsed on the ground in a fit of laughter. Peter found himself on the bottom with Lucy on top, and Susan and Edmund on either side of him. It was a light hearted and tender moment that was thoroughly enjoyed by those who watched, almost as if it were a true sign that now the golden was in full swing.

Peter sat up, his blue eyes bright with joy. He smiled tearfully, his laugh fading as he looked upon the three faces of the people he loved most in this and any other world. With a knowing glance between all four, they leaned their foreheads in against one another.

"Always together. The four of us." Peter whispered, as all four gripped hands in the middle of their huddle, "Always."

_**CELEBRATION**_

"Today, Narnia celebrates!" Peter cried as he held his goblet high, "Today the world celebrates!"

The Northern Pavilion, a sight that once held the magnificent Northern Tower before it collapsed in the Battle for Cair Paravel, was today the setting for Narnia's spring celebrations. A celebration designed to recognize the end of the great war and the freedom that now reigned because of it.

Months after the end of the war, Narnia, and indeed the world were now in a position to accept the grief of the past and celebrate the hope for the future together. The fact that the great lion had appeared seemed to be a good omen for the day's festivities. From light music and joyful speeches, to tearful remembrances and sober recollections. Guests from Narnian and beyond had come together under a banner of peace that Peter hoped would last to the end of his days.

Peter sat at a large round table in the center of the pavilion, with tables all around filled with servant, beast and nobleman alike. At his table were Aslan, Edmund the Just, Susan the Gentle, Lucy the Valiant, King Lune of Archenland, Tisroc Lash of Calormen, Mrs. Beaver, Tumnus, and Oreius. All their eyes were focused on Peter as he stood to his feet, preparing to make his speech to the masses in attendance.

"My thanks and utmost respect to the great lion, Aslan, for gracing us with his presence on this wonderful day. My thanks to Queen Lucy for pulling off this small miracle to host all of our wonderful guests today. My thanks to King Edmund, for simply being King Edmund. Though I have many reasons for thanking him, that I believe is the most appropriate. My thanks to Queen Susan … for being _gentle_ when Narnia needed her to be and for returning home for these celebrations. My thanks also to our allies, our brothers and sisters from Narnia and beyond who have come to share this day. Today we celebrate a victory in a war that will haunt many of us till the end of our days. We cannot celebrate this victory without recognizing the sacrifices of those who are not here today." Peter said with a heavy heart, sharing a glance to just some of the many who had been left behind, "Though time has passed since many of our loved ones were lost, our hearts still feel their absence each day. We lost perhaps more than thought we could recover from. In many ways, we will not recover the losses incurred during this war. We cannot replace those who are gone, but we can honor their sacrifice by ensuring this moment is not the last we share together in this spirit of peace. There is great affection here today, between my beautiful Narnian, our friends who thanks to my gentle sister, came to our aid in the final battle. To King Lune and Tisroc Lash, it is a testament to hope that your two nations can put aside your differences for the common good. Indeed let that be a lesson to us all. When our petty squabbles seem too mountainous to overcome, remember what bound us together in this war. Do not squander this gift we have here. Do not squander our lives, our freedom, our hope for the future. ! I implore thee one and all, let your hearts be glad this day! As High King of Narnia, I pledge to those I serve and to my friends from beyond our borders, to uphold the spirit we have here today! Let freedom reign and hope prevail! Celebrate, for our fallen's past and our children's future, celebrate!"

The entire pavilion erupted into cheers that filled the open sky above. Gryphon circled the skies above, dropping streamers as fauns led a fire dance that traced through the pavilion. Peter had made the call to celebrate, and the guests wasted no time in doing so.

Music played, goblets were filled, and food was served. Peter watched with a proud smile as he and Aslan strolled through the masses. Peter truly felt the golden age was upon them. The light had beaten back the darkness.

"I am very proud of you, Peter." Aslan said with the sincerity that one would expect from the great lion, "I am proud of you all."

"So much was lost, Aslan. Do you think we'll ever truly recover?"

Aslan sighed and for a brief moment Peter dreaded the answer, "The effects of this war will be felt for many years beyond the lifetimes of most that stand here today. Narnia will recover Peter and you will lead the most glorious days that Narnia will ever know. I have faith in you and so do they."

Aslan motioned toward Peter's siblings and to many of the Narnian around them. The lion's somber expression soon gave way to spritely whiskers and a slight smile.

"Go and celebrate, Peter. It is your time now." Aslan said as Peter knelt before him so the lion could place his paw on Peter's shoulder, "Lead them well, Peter."

Peter could sense that this was goodbye for Aslan, yet he had the strangest feeling that he might see the lion again. Perhaps in another lifetime, many years from now.

"Go, Peter. Please summon Lucy and Susan to me."

Peter rose from the ground, giving Aslan a smile tinged with sadness. Aslan simply stared back at him, his eyes conveying a peace that allowed Peter to leave without another word. In his place, Susan and Lucy soon followed, each nodding in respect to Aslan.

"Lucy, thank you for helping me and for having the spirit to help those in need. Your valiance will live on for many, many years to come. This is farewell, but not goodbye. Remember me, and I shall always be with you."

Lucy responded by throwing her arms around Aslan's mane, sobbing for she, like Peter, knew somehow that Aslan was leaving. Aslan let out a small chuckle, almost purring into Lucy's embrace.

"Go, Lucy. Celebrate." Aslan urged, before Lucy regrettably took her leave.

Now only Susan stood before the great lion. She looked at him with pained eyes, not wanting to meet his gaze, but not daring to break it either. His stare alone rendered her with silent tears. His eyes spoke so much for grief, for understanding, for peace.

"Thank you, Susan. You have suffered greatly, but your loyalty to me, to Narnia, and to your own heart have shown your resilience. You, more than anyone else, could have turned to _him_. Your heart is filled with a grief that will haunt you for as long as you live. Such is the price we pay for love. Especially one as true as yours."

"Is he lost, Aslan?" Susan asked as pained tears escaped her eyes, "Will I not even see him in the hereafter?"

"Do you believe, Susan?"

"I … no …" Susan said as she lowered her head, "He has truly been cast into oblivion."

"A sacrifice as willing and noble as Orrin's does not go without notice, Susan. You must believe if you are to ever have hope. Ask Peter, and he will tell you. True love … knows no bounds. Is your love true?"

"Truer than the air I breathe, Aslan."

"Daughter of Eve, believe." Aslan said with a smile in his voice, "As long as you live, part of him will always live with you. Now go, celebrate this day … and believe. Believe in your heart and you will see what love can truly do. What it has already done. Look around at those who live because of your husband's sacrifice. Let that warm your heart, Susan."

Susan shuddered with her tears, before she leaned down and kissed Aslan's paw. He placed it on her shoulder and breathed on her. She felt some of her grief giving way to the joy that others around her were feeling. She smiled gratefully, before taking her leave and summoning Edmund. She had not been told to do so, she merely assumed that since the other three had spoken to Aslan, it would be his turn next. She assumed correctly.

The stare shared between Aslan and Edmund was not one of consolation or reassuring, but sobering resignation. Edmund let out a sigh, lowering his head as he waited for the lion to speak.

"I am very proud of you, Son of Adam. Redemption is yours. You have your lifetime. Use it well." Aslan said with a firm nod, "When the white stag comes, you will know that your time and indeed Peter's, has come. That is a lifetime away, Edmund. Live well these years before then and remember that the price you pay for love has yet to be paid. Unlike your family, you will see me again in this lifetime. Live well, Edmund. Live well."

Edmund did not respond, his face a mixture of despair and gratitude. Despair for what he already knew was coming, but gratitude for what would come before it. His eyes gazed upon the great lion as he walked away, and Edmund knew he would not see him until his time was over here.

He turned back to face Peter, his eyes still a mixture of loss and joy. When Peter's eyes met his, blue eyes twinkling with a large smile on his face, Edmund soon felt only joy. He marched back to the table as fast as his legs could carry him. He sat down next to Peter, clasping his hand and interlacing their fingers. He leaned over to Peter, locking their lips in a chaste, but telling kiss.

"I love you, Peter." whispered Edmund, brushing his free hand along Peter's neck, "I love you."

"And I you, Doubt-bucket. And I you."

Though this was still a somewhat formal engagement, Peter pulled their chairs together so he could almost hold Edmund as they sat with their guests. Lucy giggled, but no one else made any mention of the gesture. The day was truly one of delight and now it seemed that finally the darkness of the war was finally being left behind.

Susan watched her brothers with a proud smile, one still tinged with her own sadness. Yet none of it was based on jealousy or resentment for what her brothers had. On the contrary, it was one of the few things that gave her pause to smile. She could clearly see the love in their eyes.

As the day turned into evening, and many were far too merry for their own good, Susan sat silently on her own. Celebrate she did, but in her own fashion and on her own. While Lucy mingled and tended to guests, she sat in quiet observation of the merriment around her. While Peter and Edmund left to speak of politics with Dukes and royalty from lands afar, Susan sat alone, smiling to all who passed her. Edmund however, did not truly feel comfortable with this and soon returned to their table, sitting down next to Susan.

"Su?" Edmund asked, taking her hand and kissing it affectionately, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She reassured with a small smile, "Go on. I'm fine."

"Come with me."

It was more of a statement than a request. Edmund stood up, leading Susan by the hand toward a large section of the pavilion that was now allotted for one of Narnia's favorite activities; dancing. The fauns led a large circle, and it did not matter whether you were a bear or a man, whether you could dance or merely stumble. All were welcome.

Susan could not help letting out a laugh as she clapped at Oreius's attempt to 'dance'. For such a fearsome warrior, such activities were not usually becoming of him. He was just one of the many who now joined the circle. Susan felt herself being pulled in with Edmund who latched on to Peter and Lucy who had beaten them both into joining.

Susan had not felt so light in … far too long a time. She laughed with genuine joy, as she joined the merry dance that was led by the fauns and their flutes. She thanked Edmund with a small kiss on his cheek between turns, before their circle was broken and she sought to catch her breath on the edge of the dance area.

She breathed happily, feeling lightness that made her heart know relief. She stood with her siblings as they gathered on the edge of the dance area. Soon the faun music changed and the circles were broken, giving way to traditional waltzes and slow dances for two.

The dance floor cleared of guests before Peter entered the center of the floor. He turned to Edmund, holding his hand out with a proud smile. Susan watched as Edmund walked toward Peter with a graceful step, before the two began a dance meant only for two. Their eyes were locked on one another as they danced slowly as one.

They completed the traditional first dance before the floor was inundated with more couples, more pairs, more loves. Susan watched with an increasing ache in her heart, but smiled and nodded at all who passed her. When Lucy left her side, having been invited by Mr. Tumnus to take the floor, she felt that familiar sensation of isolation and separation.

She watched her siblings dance before her with their many guests. Her mind flashed back to her wedding day when she too had shared the first dance with the last Shian. Her Shian. Her eyes began to well up with tears as she rubbed her arms for warmth she would never know in this lifetime.

She broke away from the festivities, turning on her heels and running away as fast as she could. She ran back toward the castle, barely noticed by any she passed. Her chambers could not be reached fast enough for her liking. She held her dress up as she sprinted toward them, far from the merry activities, but not from the sound that led the dancing.

When finally she reached her chambers, she burst in and locked the door shut behind her. She staggered to her balcony, falling to her knees in a mess of sobs. She cried out, her scream carrying across the night sky. She cried out with a grief she had only begun to deal with since the war had ended. She cried out for the soft touches, the sure hands, the piercing eyes and the warmth of love that had long fled her life.

She stood up, struggling amongst her tears. Once more, tonight, as she had done so many times before, she held her arms up and led herself in a silent dance. A silent dance with a love she had been forced to let go of.

She traced across the balcony, each step in perfect sync, each step a perfect recollection of a nightly dance she once shared with her husband. She let the music that carried up from the pavilion be her guide. She imagined warm arms around her, a steady breath against her ear. Even now she could almost feel it. A cool breeze against her ear that almost felt the warm, soothing breath of her love.

"_Promised One_ …"

Susan's eyes opened with both fright and disbelief. The words whispered along the wind and she was certain they were real. She was certain she heard the voice of her husband. Yet when she looked around, eyes wide with anxious despair, he was not there.

"Orrin?" Susan cried, her eyes pained as they studied the darkness around her.

"Orrin?" She cried out again, turning around on the balcony to find a miracle with her eyes.

Her eyes found nothing but darkness and false hope. She shuddered with anguished tears, vocalized in a pained gasp as he gripped the balcony railings. She looked up at the stars, silent tears staining her pale cheeks.

Whether real or imagined, Susan clung to the words that had whispered along the wind. She clenched her eyes shut, willing them to be real. Willing her husband to somehow let her know he had not been condemned to oblivion, where even in death she would not be reunited with him. If the words were real, then somehow he had been spared the fate of eternal damnation. Surely a sacrifice to save a world would grant reprieve from such a cruel fate.

She remembered Aslan's words at that moment. She had to believe if she was to have hope. A sacrifice as willing and noble as her husband's did not go unnoticed. That is what the great lion himself had said. All she had to do was believe, as the great lion had said. Believe and hope.

"I know you're here, Orrin." whispered Susan as her eyes slowly opened, "I believe it."

If her ears had deceived her earlier, than her eyes were surely doing the same now. As her jaw fell slack, the sure and steady form of her husband emerged from the shadows. Like an angel casting light amongst the darkness he smiled at her.

"Promised One." Orrin said with a warm smile that radiated love.

Susan's eyes shuddered with tears of joy, but she could not help noticing the broken image of her husband. He was no longer radiating death as he had as a fallen, yet his ghostly figure was almost as painful for her to see. He held his hand to her cheek, but only her love felt his touch, her skin felt nothing.

"One more dance, Promised One?" He whispered.

"I don't understand. How?"

"True love knows no bounds. Shh now …" He soothed, "Dance with me once more beneath the moonlight, my gentle wife."

For brief moments she hoped would last forever, Susan shared a dance with her husband, Prince Orrin. Though their bodies could not touch, such was the rhythm and synchronicity of their love that their dance seemed as real as ever. Indeed for Susan, it was. It was the most alive she had felt since the day she said goodbye to her husband on that cold battlefield in the north.

Susan could almost smell him, could almost touch him. The memories of her love gave her sensations life, curling her lips into a smile, a stark contrast to her tears that feared this dance would end too soon. Unfortunately for Susan, it did.

She felt a warm breath, a breeze on her cheek like a kiss and her eyes pained immediately. She turned her eyes up to the faint image of her husband, pleading with him to stay, if even like this. Stay tonight, stay forever she pleaded with her despairing blue eyes.

"Whether it take a thousand years or until the stars rain down from the heavens, believe, Promised One … believe …" Orrin said, his voice carrying like a faint echo, "Believe."

Susan could not speak for her tears, she merely nodded her head as her husband stepped away from her. She reached out to grab him, unable to let him go again, but he dissipated into what Susan could only describe as white rose petals before they were carried away by the northern winds.

Susan felt to the ground, mouth agape with disbelief. Her eyes stared up at the sky, both grateful and despairing. She had received a dance with her husband, but it had done little to assuage the ache in her heart.

"Orrin …" She cried softly, rubbing the ground where his image had last appeared to her, "Oh my Orrin … I believe. Come back, please come back. Give me my miracle, please. Please."

Unlike Peter and Edmund, Susan did not receive her miracle. Her husband did not return to her the way Edmund returned to Peter. She would spend each evening gazing up at the stars, hoping for one more whisper upon the wind to confirm that her husband had escaped the cruel fate of oblivion and she had not simply imagined that one night, that one dance.

She received no whisper, no confirmation, no hope. Still she would stand under the stars each evening for the rest of her reign in Narnia, staring up at them in the hope that somehow her husband was watching over her. Unfortunately for Susan the Gentle, that is all she had. Hope.

**_THE ADVENTURE HAS JUST BEGUN_**

Peter was surrounded by joy and revelry as he turned on the dance floor with his husband's hands upon his shoulders. Today had been a success beyond his wildest hopes. Narnia had cast off much of the grief and despair and thrown itself into celebration. For Peter, his celebration was in this dance. It was in the gift of being able to look into the eyes of the man who owned his heart and soul.

"I love you, Doubt-bucket."

Peter smiled proudly, easing their dance so they stood still. He cupped his hands to Edmund's face, gasping at the beauty that befell his eyes. He leaned in, oblivious to all who danced around him and place a kiss so sweet and sincere upon his husband's lips.

"Thank you." Peter whispered, pulling Edmund into a warm embrace.

"For what, Peter?"

Peter said nothing; he simply pulled back so he could look Edmund in the eyes. Peter's eyes said everything he could possibly say, perhaps even more. His smile spoke volumes for his love, for his gratitude, for the joy he felt at being with the one he loved. His thanks were for more than Edmund could possibly imagine. When he finally mustered words, they were laden with gratitude and love.

"For our life. For this." Peter sighed contently as he stole a warm kiss from his husband, "For breathing."

"I only breathe because you loved me enough to make it so." smiled a tearful Edmund, "It is I who should thank you, Peter. Our life is a miracle and I plan to make it one you will never forget."

"I plan to make it one that will never end." Peter grinned slightly, his lips hovering over Edmund's before his expression changed to one of intent seriousness, "I am, because you are."

Their fingers interlaced as Peter leaned in and kissed his doubt-bucket. It was a kiss both passionate and tempered. Their fingers broke free so their hands could trace up one another's backs as their kiss deepened. Peter did not care who watched or stared at them. He only cared that at this very moment, he was with his love. His love, his soul, his heart, his Edmund.

He had fought against the darkness for this moment. He had endured the pain of being without his love. As he recalled the trials that led to their reunion and eventual marriage, Peter's eyes welled with tears and the kiss became ever deeper. What he realized in this one moment, was that for all the trials and suffering, he had his miracle. He had his Edmund.

As Peter kissed and held his doubt-bucket in the center of the northern pavilion, he knew one thing. He knew as their lips met and their tears collided. He knew as their hands groped against one another desperately, clinging to this moment, to their future. He knew one thing above all others. Their life, their love, their adventure, was just beginning.

**- To Be Concluded -  
3.15 – Goodbye  
**_After years of living in peace and prosperity with his husband, Edmund is reminded of the price he must pay for love. A white stag is sighted and the Golden Age of Narnia is about to end. Taking place over ten years after 'Celebration', Just and Magnificent concludes with 'Goodbye'._


	38. V3E15: Goodbye

_**JUST AND MAGNIFICENT  
**Volume 3: The Price We Pay For Love_

**_3.15: Goodbye_**

_This chapter takes place approximately 16-19 years after the events of the movie. It is the **last** chapter of Just and Magnificent. It is AU and if you haven't figured out, contains slash and incest. Hopefully you find it handled in a way that is as pure as possible.  
**Summary:** The Golden Age ends.  
__**Warnings:** Slash, Incest, Love, Romance, Adventure, Mystery, Action.  
**Disclaimer:** Only characters that are mine are the Pretty Eyes People from Shian! And since they're all dead except Orrin, well I only own him now! Well actually, he's dead now so now I own no one! sniff Actually, a bunch of characters are OCs, but hey, what can ya do?All the rest belong to that master of awesomeness, C.S. Lewis.  
**This is the last chapter!**_

**JUST AND MAGNIFICENT 3.15 – GOODBYE**

_**A GOLDEN AGE**_

Thirteen years. That is how long it has been since the Dark War ended. When one who is many plunged the world into darkness. When fates were destroyed, renewed, and born.

There was no greater threat than that of the Dark War. The Golden Age of Narnia truly reigned in the time since that war ended. Peter the Magnificent, High King of all Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands, led Narnia into a new age of peace. Initially he was aided by his husband, King Edmund the Just, and his youngest sister, Queen Lucy the Valiant.

Queen Susan the Gentle departed after the celebrations and ruled over The Lone Islands personally for three years before finally returning to Narnia when rumors began to surface that a new threat loomed for Narnia. A new threat that came in the form of a sick Queen Lucy, which seemed innocuous enough, but when other Narnian became sick, a more sinister plot was revealed.

Once more the four monarchs banded together and once more Narnia was saved. From that point on, Peter kept his family together at Cair Paravel. Though Narnia was faced with many trials since the Dark War ended, the Golden Age was a time of great prosperity and peace. Archenland remained a fierce ally to Narnia. Calormen, under the rule of Tisroc Lash became another of Narnia's allies.

As with all things, many lived and many died. Mrs. Beaver died one year after the death of her husband. Many say the grief of a broken heart finally claimed the lonely beaver. Queen Lucy was said to have taken the death especially hard.

General Oreius was lost in the Border Wars with Ettinsmoor seven years after the Dark War ended. King Peter gave his eulogy and a day of mourning was declared in honor of the loyal centaur. His death had a great impact on King Peter and he was known to have been in a somber mood for some time after his friend's death.

Queen Susan's hand was sought out by many, but she did not allow herself to be courted. Soon suitors gave up trying to win her hand for it was well known her love burned only for her dead husband. Though she was known to have been one of the fiercest warriors in the Dark War, it is widely believed she did not pick up another sword after its conclusion. Instead, she became a warrior of diplomacy. She would use her grace and intelligence to form treaties and agreements, and mediate disputes between foreign kingdoms.

Queen Lucy on the other hand was widely sought out by suitors. As she blossomed into a radiant young woman with a valiant heart and a warm smile, she was constantly courted. There were many times when it was believed she would marry a prince or a king from another land, but she never did. In fact, no one ever knew whether Lucy even found love. Yet she did not seem to despair in this thought, for as she often stated 'My love is my Narnia'. Indeed it was.

High King Peter and King Edmund were rarely apart and their marriage served as a source of inspiration for lovers of all kinds. Their largest separation however came during the Border Wars with Ettinsmoor. Though both kings set off to lead the defense of Narnia, King Peter was forced to return home early after sustaining a near fatal injury in the same ambush that claimed General Oreius's life.

As if the death of King Peter's friend was not enough, the separation from his husband made Cair Paravel a very sterile place to be. He spent six months recuperating. Six months without his doubt-bucket and husband, King Edmund the Just.

When the Border Wars were won successfully, King Edmund was welcomed home a hero at the head of the Narnian Army. He had been absent from Cair Paravel for a year, and away from his husband for over six months. Needless to say, High King Peter was said to be overwhelmed with tearful joy at the sight of his husband's return.

The marriage itself was seen as rock solid by all who knew the monarchs. Of course they were known to have some heated arguments that usually involved an infuriated High King Peter chasing down a brooding King Edmund. The public vilification of King Edmund prior to the Border Wars, and resulting threat of divorce was the only time the marriage seemed to truly be at risk. Yet no one ever doubted that they would work out their differences and reconcile, even after the most heated arguments.

However, a relationship that did not ever seem to fully reconcile was the one between King Edmund and Queen Susan. Though there was no animosity between them, they never seemed as closer as the other siblings. In fact, Queen Susan in general had a relationship that was somewhat muted in comparison to the other three monarchs. Some say it was because Queen Susan's heart had been too broken. Some say it was because she had never truly been forgiven for her attack on the two kings during the Dark War. Any talk of such a thing was quickly silenced by an angry Peter. His devotion to his sister would not allow such slander of falsities.

The Golden Age of Narnia was one that would live on in legend and song for a thousand years and more. It was an age of love, of prosperity, of joy. As with all things however, there must be an end. Unfortunately for Narnia, that end was about to come very soon.

_**A BIND THE NEVER BREAKS**_

"Can you believe how long have we been married, Doubt-bucket?" Peter asked as he sat at his study, writing a letter to Edmund.

It was a strange habit the two kings had begun. For their wedding anniversary each year, the kings would write a letter to the other expressing their love, thoughts on their marriage, and include the things they were grateful for. Peter believed it was an important way for the two kings to remember what a gift they had in their marriage. A way to keep their marriage fresh and to never take it for granted.

The years had been kind to both Peter and Edmund, as Kings of Narnia, as family, as husbands, as soul mates. They were now men, with Peter in his early thirties and Edmund not far behind. Since his time as a fallen had aged him somewhat, Edmund was now almost equal in age with Susan, leaving a gap of several years to Lucy who was still in her twenties.

Both Kings had been blessed with joy in their life that kept them youthful and radiant, both in spirit and body. The only time anyone felt Peter was looking less than his usual magnificent and brilliant self, was during the Border Wars when Edmund was away from home for a year. For the good of Narnia, their advisors and aides sought to maintain engagements and trips that involved both Kings remaining together.

"We have been married so long and yet not long enough, Peter." Edmund smiled, leaning down to hold Peter from behind, "My heart is as aflutter today as it was the day we married."

Peter responded by kissing Edmund's hand, before he continued his writing. He didn't really mind Edmund reading over his shoulder, for his heart was always open to his husband. His love had not waned in all these years, in fact it had grown – if that was even possible.

"I love you, Doubt-bucket." Peter whispered, kissing Edmund's hand once more as he was held.

Peter's eyes were laced with emotion, fueled by the strength of the words he wrote in his letter for Edmund. He stood up out of his chair so he could turn to face Edmund. Their fingers interlaced as he leaned forward and kissed Edmund's lips, his own lips aching with need and devotion.

Their kiss was interrupted by the trumpets heralding Susan's return from Calormen to visit her friend, Tisroc Lash. The Southern Alliance she had created in the Dark War remained strong to this day. This was mostly due to her maintaining good relations with both King Lune and Tisroc Lash. Tisroc Lash had long been rumored to harbor secret desires for Queen Susan, but Edmund believed Lash's respect for his friendship with Susan prevented him from asking to court her.

Edmund knew this mostly from the fact his duties as spymaster required him to keep tabs on matters of interest and most importantly, matters of security. He tried to limit his infiltration of allies governments, and mainly procured information that was already of a public or general nature. Though Calormen was still regarded as an ally, Edmund knew that were it not for Tisroc Lash, their relations would be far different. He had to maintain a close watch on the size of Calormen's armies at any one time, should unfortunate circumstances arise and Tisroc Lash meet a sudden demise.

Edmund himself had been responsible for preventing an assassination attempt on Tisroc Lash in Cair Paravel itself, which would have set up Narnia as the assassins. This would have led to war between the two states, but was thankfully averted due to Edmund's spy network procuring information revealing the sinister plot.

However, not all tasks required of Edmund as spymaster and Master of the Order were of such a noble sort. He was Peter's bloody right hand, often being responsible for 'tasks' that were of a nature that were best kept hidden. Thankfully these times were few and far between, but Edmund did what he needed to do to protect Narnia, Peter and his sisters, both physically and in reputation. What Peter didn't know, could not be blamed on him, and therefore Edmund carried the risk for both of them.

During the public debates that led to Narnia declaring war on an increasingly aggressive Ettinsmoor prior to the Border Wars, information broke out revealing that the Order of Justice and more specifically Edmund, had sanctioned operations that were unbecoming of Narnia. Edmund's orders to carry out such operations without his husband's knowledge protected Peter from the black taint that soon befell Edmund's name. Peter however, stood by his husband publicly and privately for he knew that Edmund did such things for Narnia and for himself.

The debates that brought Edmund's reputation into trial caused much grief for the two kings, Peter especially. He despised the attack on his husband's character and felt powerless to intercede in the court of public opinion, both foreign and domestic. When Edmund threatened divorce to distance his tainted name from Peter, the High King had what most considered a nervous breakdown.

Edmund broke the news in a public forum without giving Peter forewarning. At the height of accusations that stained his name, Edmund announced his intention to dissolve his marriage and renounce the throne. He stated that his actions were taken without the prior knowledge or permission of High King Peter. It was a move designed to protect both his siblings and Narnia in the eyes of the world.

Edmund immediately followed this public announcement by walking out of the public debate, leaving Peter a mess of disbelief. Though their marriage was already under strain, Peter never believed Edmund would go to such lengths to rectify the situation and protect his name. Edmund showed the intent in his announcement by moving out of his marriage chambers and into separate living quarters.

Peter was beyond irritable, almost irrational during this time of enforced separation from his husband. It was Susan, oddly enough, who inspired Edmund into rethinking his decision. She remembered the pain of Orrin sacrificing himself not only to protect Peter, but to reclaim his honor and thus remove any public taint that might come upon their marriage. It was this painful memory that drove her to speak to Edmund and implore him to rethink his decision. She told Edmund that such a decision would cause Peter more harm than good. It was a catalyst for change in Edmund's thinking that halted his noble gesture and caused Peter to sob openly on his knees in thanks.

Even now Peter shuddered to think Edmund would ever consider a life without him. Thankfully it was the only trial that truly threatened to separate the two king's marriage. Over time Peter managed to make his husband see that divorce would not protect him the way Edmund believed it would. By the time Peter led Narnia against Ettinsmoor in the Border Wars, his marriage to Edmund was well on the road to recovery. It would not be for another year however, after the Border Wars were won, that the two kings were able to take a well earned respite from their duties and pay much needed care and attention to their marriage.

"A bind that never breaks." Peter said softly, clasping Edmund's hand over his heart.

"A bind that cannot break." responded Edmund, brown eyes piercing into a sea of blue.

It was a statement the two kings made to one another following the Border Wars end. A statement Peter almost demanded from Edmund as a promise never again to threaten their union and marriage. No matter what was at stake, their marriage must never again be threatened. Their marriage was Peter's lifeblood and constant source of joy and strength. Yet the statement was not just a means to ensure their marriage was never threatened, but more a way for Peter to reinforce to Edmund that their love was a bind that would never break, would never die.

Peter kissed Edmund's forehead and then his lips, before leading Edmund by the hand to the door. It was time to officially greet their sister and welcome her home. Out of all the monarchs, Susan spent the most time abroad as there was always some foreign diplomacy to be taken care, some treaty or trade agreement to be settled.

"I will follow shortly, Peter." Edmund said, kissing Peter's hand and smiling, "Let me finish something first. By the time Susan reaches the throne room, I will be there."

"Very well, Doubt-bucket. Do not be late. We must not give Susan any reason to think you pay her return no favor."

Edmund nodded in agreement before Peter kissed him once more on the lips and left with a smile that said 'I will miss you'. It wasn't an overt statement, but a statement nonetheless that Peter seemed to make with every parting – be it a few hours or a few months. Each reunion would often be met with a warm smile and eyes that twinkled as if to say 'Now I am whole again'. It was small gestures like these that Peter seemed to make without even realizing. Small gestures that made Edmund appreciate even more the depth of love for his husband and their marriage.

Edmund sat down at his large oak desk, pulling out an intricately bordered parchment that was embossed with his official title. Next to his official title he added 'Doubt-bucket' with a smile on his face as he did so. This was of course his letter to Peter for their coming anniversary.

The parchment was already three quarters full with writing that was incredibly neat and perfectly structured, as if a mirror to Edmund's personality. There were however small sections where the tips of his letters would flare, particularly in sections that spoke of great and undying emotions. He completed the last section of his letter with words that flowed from his heart like a steady stream.

He signed it and stamped it with his official seal, before adding 'Doubt-bucket' to his signature and seal. The parchment had been sealed in a special wax so it would last for years beyond their deaths, thus allowing future Narnian to bear witness to the love they shared.

Edmund enclosed the parchment in a gold ribbon and sealed it with a kiss. With a warm smile of contentment he locked the letter in a small jeweled box with Peter's initials on it. He placed the locked box on top of Peter's dresser and placed the key inside the sheath of Peter's sword where it would lay hidden until Peter next used his sword. Half the fun of giving Peter the letter each year was making him try to find the key. For Edmund's anniversary box, Peter seemed to hide the key in rather obvious places. He always frowned when Edmund did not reciprocate in kind.

Edmund stood back, admiring his handiwork. With a content and excited smile, he turned and set off to welcome his sister back to Cair Paravel.

_**HOPE FOR THE FUTURE**_

"_All hail, Queen Susan the Gentle_!"

Narnian in attendance all bowed to greet the returning monarch. Peter, Edmund, and Lucy, all stood before their thrones awaiting with wide smiles. Though they were all well and truly adults now, either in or approaching their thirties, they still held a certain childlike innocence at times.

Susan held a statuesque form, for though she no longer fought as a warrior, she still trained like one. Over a decade since her _gentle_ days in the Dark War, she still possessed the same fire and passion in her eyes. It was tempered with a hollow grief that had never truly healed. She was beauty without a cause in many ways.

Queen Lucy on the other hand was still as bright eyed and innocent as ever, though she too held the figure of a ripe and beautiful woman. While many seemed to understand Susan's reluctance to be courted, none could understand why Lucy was not married. She was strikingly beautiful, and her innocence melted the heart of many a man and even some women. From Calormene to Lone Islander, Dryad to Faun, Queen Lucy was highly sought out, but still she remained an innocent in all manner of the word.

"You should at least try it, Lu." Peter whispered with a smirk, "Edmund and I could not imagine living without this thing you seem to run away from."

"Marriage?"

"Yes, marriage."

"I don't need to be married. I have my family, my friends, my Narnian. I am complete." Lucy said with a bright smile, before she predictably broke from her position and rushed to hug Susan.

"She'll never marry." Edmund said leaning over to whisper in Peter's ear, "I don't know why you bother asking. I don't even think she likes men."

"Pity. I love them." smirked Peter, "Well … one man, Doubt-bucket."

"I should hope so."

"A bind that never breaks." whispered Peter, his eyes still tracing Susan's approach.

"A bind that cannot break." responded Edmund.

Edmund sighed happily, visions of the future flashing through his mind. Ten, twenty, thirty years from now, he wondered what life would bring himself and his husband. They had already enjoyed so many years together, but he truly felt as though life had only just begun. When he looked in Peter's eyes, he felt as if life would go on forever. He felt they could exist together in each other for the rest of time.

"Will you still love me when I am old, Peter?" Edmund asked with a curious smile.

Peter turned to him, one eyebrow arched up in contemplation, "Will you age well, do you think?"

"Peter!" Edmund gasped with wide eyes, before Peter broke out with a grin.

"Ask a foolish question and you shall receive a foolish answer, my love."

Peter took Edmund's hand, kissing him to ensure Edmund knew that no matter what time or life did to either of them, this love, this bind would never break. They stood together, their fingers interlaced as they waited for Susan to finish approaching. Edmund could not help but smile gratefully for the years he had received and excitedly for the years he had yet to receive. Life was grand, but love, _true_ love … was … beyond words.

"Peter!" Susan said excitedly, greeting Peter with a sincere kiss and warm embrace, "Oh, I missed you."

"And I you, Su." Peter laughed, pulling her off her feet with the intensity of his hug.

"Hello, Ed." Susan said, considerably muted in comparison to her greeting to Peter.

Edmund kissed his sister on each cheek before clasping her wrists. Though their reunion seemed almost cool, Edmund knew that Susan was glad to see him. She proved this by kissing his cheek and giving him a light hug. They had never fully recovered from their fallout during the Dark War, but one could not doubt they loved each other.

"How was your trip, Su?" Edmund asked, kissing her hand before she sat down in her throne.

"Wonderful, Ed."

Edmund smiled at her sincerely before he took his place in his own throne to the right of Peter. For a time they sat as their loyal subjects paid homage to them. Fauns played flutes while dryad danced and lingered about.

"Did Su tell you?" Peter asked without taking his eyes from the entertainment.

"Tell me what?"

"She sighted a stag on her way into Cair Paravel."

"That's nothing new." Edmund shrugged.

"It was a white stag."

There are perhaps one or two moments in anyone's life where they realize that everything is about to change. For better or for worse. In this case, the latter. For Edmund, this was most definitely one of those moments.

Edmund realized in that one moment that his lifetime with Peter was over. Peter was going to leave him. Even though he had so many years with his husband, he truly still felt as if their life together was just beginning. Edmund did not know how long he had left, but he knew that a price he had long forgotten would now need to be paid. A price he promised to pay for love. A price that now he felt was too high.

No one knew why Edmund began weeping stoically in that moment, but he did. As his siblings clapped for the entertainment, silent tears streamed down Edmund's cheeks and he gazed despairingly at his husband and his sisters, for they would all be pulled from him. His mind flashed with memories of glances, caresses, kisses, and moments of simply being together. After years of joy, of love, of life, fate had come to call for him.

_**THE LAST NIGHT FOR LOVE**_

"What is it, Doubt-bucket?" Peter asked as the four siblings sat in the library enjoying a nighttime tea, "You've been quiet all day."

"No doubt he is trying to think of the most wonderful anniversary surprise for you, Peter." Lucy smiled brightly, "Isn't that right, Ed?"

"Whatever surprise I did manage, it would not be sufficient to declare my love." Edmund said with a faint smile, his eyes tinged with sadness as he covered Peter's hand with his own.

"Be ready to leave at first light for the hunt for the white stag." Susan said as she kissed Peter and Edmund goodnight.

Lucy did the same, before Susan led her sister away by the hand. The two kings were left alone, their hands clasped together. For a time, Edmund sat and listened as Peter read aloud a story written by a Shian playwright, long dead from the great genocide of SharShian. A tale of two lovers who met in the first age of the world and somehow transcended death to find one another.

Edmund could not help but wonder if the story were based on some truth. Filled with mentions of heaven and hell, of dark and light, and the first destruction of one who was many. Mention of a love that refused to be apart and only found rest when two hearts were reunited.

The ancient book had been a wedding gift from a long dead brother in law, Prince Orrin, the very last of the Shian. Though it had been over thirteen years since his death, Edmund could see pain in Susan's eyes when she thought no one was looking. Pain caused by witnessing before her what she would never have: love.

The soothing tone of Peter's voice filled Edmund with sweet memories of their life together. A life that would soon end. How and when exactly he did not know. He only knew it would be soon.

"And in the end … love found a way. They were never parted again." said Peter before closing the book.

"Do you believe in fairytales, Peter?"

"Of course, Doubt-bucket." Peter said kissing Edmund's hand, closing his eyes and letting out an adoring sigh.

"Do you believe in happy endings?"

"I've been living one from the day we were married. Well, except for that war that almost consumed the world. And the time when you threatened to divorce me before the Border Wars."

Peter yawned and Edmund took the book from him, stacking it away affectionately. Edmund held his hand out and Peter gratefully accepted. The two kings made the short trip from the library to their chambers in relative silence. Occasional smiles and the odd squeezing of their fastened hands were all that pervaded the stillness between them.

When they arrived back at their chambers, their bath had already been prepared and night clothes set out. Before Peter could remove his tunic, Edmund stepped behind and did it for him. Soon Peter stood naked, divested of his clothing before he returned the favor, helping Edmund to remove his.

For a time the two kings stood naked before one another, studying the other with adoring eyes. For Edmund, it was much more than just adoration, it was final rites. He knew Peter was about to leave him. He knew this would more than likely be the last moment of love they would share in this lifetime.

Love was made that night, in a way that words would be ill equipped to describe. Gasps filled with passion, kisses made with searing love. Tender touches and gentle caresses. It was the epitome of the love they had shared in their marriage.

They made love long into the night, aching, needing, wanting more than bodies could physically allow. For Edmund it was desperation and acceptance in one. For Peter, it was yet another moment of bliss between himself and his doubt-bucket. For both, it was love.

When breathless gasps filled the night and two kings lay recovering from a silent and emotional experience, Edmund lifted Peter off the bed and laid him in the still warm bath. The candles beneath the large gold tinged bathtub kept it heated just perfectly. Instead of joining him however, Edmund aside the bath and lovingly washed his husband.

From each toe to each finger, Edmund adored the body of his husband. He cleaned it painstakingly slow with visible emotion in his eyes. He kissed as he went along, ignoring Peter's silent urgings to join him or at least allow him to return the favor.

Not until he had washed Peter's golden locks did Edmund step into the bathtub and lay down with his husband. Back to chest, Edmund sighed, trying not to let emotion get the best of him. Peter washed his husband, though he was far more intent on keeping Edmund in his arms than he was on making sure he tended to every digit and every toe.

"I could not live without you, Peter." Edmund said softly, breaking the silence, "I would rather die."

"Well, perhaps we can arrange to both die at the same age when we're old and gray. How would that be, Doubt-bucket?"

"That would be wonderful, Peter. That would be a fairytale."

"Are you alright, Love?" Peter asked, sensing his husband's ominous tones.

"Fine, Peter. I'm just fine."

"I was thinking that next week we could take a trip to Galma. I know we have engagements, but if Roan flies us there and back, we can spend at least a day there between the Welfare Guild meeting and the Army review."

"Roan is not as fast as he used to be." sighed Edmund with a melancholy smile, "My loyal friend is getting so old."

"He has many good years left in him, just as we do. We're still young. We're not even halfway yet. Why this melancholy mood, Doubt-bucket?"

"I just … I can't believe how fast time has gone by. I want it all back, Peter. I want to do it again." Edmund said with strained tears in his eyes, "I want another lifetime with you."

"As long as it's with me, you can have as many lifetimes as you want."

Edmund closed his eyes, shuddering with tears that escaped him. He turned and pulled himself into Peter's arms, kissing his neck. Peter's arms were strong and securing around him, making him feel as if perhaps this night would never end.

When finally they found their bed sheets, Edmund did not sleep. Long after Peter had whispered his 'I love you' and journeyed to slumber, Edmund remained awake. In fact, Edmund did not sleep at all that night. He stayed awake, holding Peter or being held by him. He would gaze at Peter's face until dawn came and illuminated his magnificent husband. And when that sun rose, Edmund truly believed it would be the last time he witnessed such a thing.

_**GOODBYE**_

The hunt for the White Stag was well underway and the four monarchs were almost upon the creature. They had no intention of killing it. This was merely an exercise to test their hunting abilities. A chance for the four of them to take some much needed respite and enjoyment from their busy lives.

Peter's grin was infectious as he galloped along on his mighty steed. Susan and Lucy were right behind him, though Edmund was falling back. His steed, Phillip, slowed to a canter and Edmund rubbed his neck affectionately.

"You alright, Phillip?"

"I'm not as young as I once was." responded Phillip.

"Come on, Ed!" Susan laughed, cantering back to Edmund.

"Just catching my breath." Edmund smiled and nodded, a strange sense of foreboding coming over him as he did so.

As Lucy and Susan mocked him playfully, Edmund noticed Peter dismounting his horse and staring at a strange … lamppost? Edmund dismounted himself and stepped up to the familiar object that was covered in leaves. His brow furrowed in anxiety as the others seemed to be curious about the sight before them.

"It seems familiar." Peter said with a contemplative tone.

"Spare Oom?" Lucy said, the word seeming to spark a curiosity in her eyes.

Lucy soon set off into the thickets behind the lamppost with Peter and Susan chasing after her. Edmund however, sensing that his time had come, remained behind with Phillip. As if sensing that this was in fact a moment of significance and their masters would not return, the other three horses wandered off.

"You can go too, Phillip." Edmund said with a sad smile, "Go with them."

Phillip hesitated at first, but did as asked. When Phillip wandered away, Edmund turned back to the thicket to see Peter and Susan coming back for him. Peter ran to him, grabbing Edmund's hand with a smile.

"Come on, Doubt-bucket." Peter said as he led Edmund along, "Before she gets away from us! Wait, where have the horses gone?"

"I will tend to them, Peter. Go on ahead." Edmund said with a reassuring smile, "Before she loses you."

"Alright." Peter smiled, kissing Edmund's hand, "We will not be long. We'll just chase down that rather wild sister of ours and bring her back."

Edmund did not let go of Peter's hand when Peter tried to leave. He found his resolve sorely lacking and he could not let Peter go. He bit back tears successfully, managing somehow to keep a composed demeanor, even though his heart was in the deepest turmoil.

"I love you, Peter." Edmund said with a strained smile, "A bind that never breaks."

"A bind that cannot break." Peter said with a small laugh, "Are you alright, Doubt-bucket?"

Edmund only nodded in response with a tight lipped smile. Peter cupped his face, kissing him one last time, no doubt the last time Edmund would ever feel such a joy. He closed his eyes and felt those lips against his, doing his very best to stave off his tears.

When he opened his eyes, Peter was running off after Susan, both filled with laughter. Edmund watched him leave, tears now running free as he whispered an 'I love you' that spoke more than three words could ever possibly convey. It was love in its purest form, unwavering and never ending. It was emotion that poured from the very depths of his soul. It was thanks for the years, for the joy, for the love.

_**END OF A GOLDEN AGE**_

As Peter followed Susan through the thicket, he found himself having to close his eyes so they would not get jabbed by the sharp ends. Soon however, he felt something rather soft mingling with the thicket. Something that felt like fur. When he opened his eyes it was completely dark around him and he could himself bumping into Susan who in turn bumped into Lucy ahead. Their cries were getting somewhat strained and they almost sounded like children.

"Peter, get off my foot!" Susan yelled.

"I'm not on your foot!" He yelled back.

All too soon he crashed forward into a blinding light. When he opened his eyes, he found himself and his sisters in a room. A room that was … in the professor's house?

As if a dream given life, Peter smiled in confusion at his sisters as old memories came flooding back into his mind. They had stepped back through the wardrobe. Only now he was young again, as he was when he entered the wardrobe.

The three siblings shared a laugh before Peter turned to the wardrobe and his face fell in horror. Three siblings. A knowing glance passed between the three of them, Susan and Peter especially. Edmund was not with them.

"Edmund!"

_**A TIME TO REST**_

As Peter disappeared from his eyes for the last time, Edmund fell to his knees breaking into heaving sobs. He cried out with a piercing scream that surely reached the heavens. Yet as he screamed he felt a strange tingling all over his body. His hands were changing before his very eyes. He touched his hands to his face and felt it too changing beneath his fingertips.

"Son of Adam … it is time ..." Aslan said as he emerged through the trees.

"Aslan …" Edmund gasped, disbelieving that he had seen the great lion after years apart, "What is happening to me?"

"The bond is broken. There is no more magic. You return now to the state of which Peter first loved the life back into your _fallen_ body."

Edmund's head hung in despair as he began rubbing his arms and a body that was young once more. He felt suddenly cold as tears streamed out of his pained eyes. His love had left him, the bond was broken, the magic undone. Peter was gone.

"I'm so cold, Aslan." gasped Edmund, staring anxiously at the great lion, "I'm so cold."

Edmund felt his body growing colder, his arms and hands slowly draining of color. It seemed that as he drained of love, he drained of life. There was no more bond. There was no more magic.

"Aslan, I should like to go to sleep now." Edmund sobbed, his heart feeling colder than any other part now, "Can I go to sleep now?"

"Yes, my son." Aslan said with a sadness in his voice, "You may sleep. You may sleep."

As a cold wind filled the air, Edmund laid down on the ground. His eyes were still wracked with tears as he felt the loss of his heart, his hope, his Peter. He stared at the space that Peter had last been and stretched out his hand, hoping for a miracle that would never come.

"Oh Peter …" He cried out with despairing tears, "Oh my Peter …"

His body grew ever colder as leaves began blowing about him, covering him like a blanket. As his eyes grew dim and the life continued to fade from his body, he held his hand out to a Peter who would never come. His lifetime was over.

"Peter …" whispered a weak Edmund, pain still lingering in his broken voice, "I … love … you …"

Those were the last words spoken by King Edmund the Just in this lifetime. The life faded from his eyes, still tracing desperately for a miracle – his Peter. The last words on his lips spoke of a love that had brought him life. A love that had defied fate and denied death.

Leaves slowly covered Edmund's face, his hand still reaching out in front of him, even in death. At the very end, he still wanted his Peter. King Edmund the Just then breathed his last breath before falling into shadow and thus ending the Golden Age of Narnia.

_**JUST AND MAGNIFICENT**_

Peter picked himself up off the ground, only to find he had landed on a … a ring? He picked it up, realizing in an instant what it was – a wedding ring. In fact, it was Edmund's wedding ring. Beneath the wedding ring was a note in Edmund's handwriting.

'_Peter, _

_It was worth it, my love. You were worth it. Do not despair. I am with you. I am with you all. Remember me, and I will linger in your heart. I am grateful to have had your love, and the life that we have shared. Remember me. Remember us. I love you._

_--Your Doubt-bucket'_

All too suddenly, Peter's mind reeled with the implications of this note. Edmund told him that one day Peter would find his wedding ring. That it had not been lost, but that only Peter could find it. He also told Peter that he would leave him when their lifetime was over. It was something Edmund had feared and that Peter had forgotten about, but right now it felt as though he would never forget it.

"No …" Peter cried, oblivious to the sounds of the door opening and professor walking in, "No!"

Peter jumped to his feet and ran back into the wardrobe. Only this time he did not find trees or a dream or even salvation. All he found was a wooden wall.

He banged on the wall with all his might, crying out with pain filled tears. This could not be happening. This was all a nightmare. It could not be true. He had left Edmund just as he promised he never would.

"Edmund!" He cried out, banging the wall of the wardrobe so hard that it began to crack beneath his fists, "Edmund!"

"Let me back in!" Peter yelled, still banging with all his might, "Let me back in!"

Cry as he might, sob as he did, he did not receive a warm reprieve from his horror. He did not receive the sight of auburn eyes that were laced with love that he thought would never end. And as that painful realization set in that his Edmund was gone, he fell to his knees, sobbing against the wall.

"Edmund!" Peter cried out, his entire body tensing with his scream.

His sisters ran in beside him, but he paid them no heed. They both seemed to understand what had happened and joined Peter in his sobs, completely ignoring of the professor's enquiries as to their state of being.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Peter gasped with pain in his voice that he had never known before, "I didn't want to leave you! Why didn't you tell me? I want my Edmund … please … I want my doubt-bucket … oh Aslan, please …"

He banged feebly against the wall, too overcome with his grief to be of any force. He collapsed against the wall, sobbing and writhing in disbelief and anguish. His Edmund, his love, his very soul was no more.

He could not speak for his wailing and despair. Even as Susan tried to rock him, he knew no peace. His heart cried out for those warm brown eyes and that sincere smile. His heart cried out for his doubt-bucket. His heart cried out for Edmund.

Peter's lifetime was over. His reign in a land of magic and wonder, fantasy and adventure was now over. His love, his marriage, had been consigned to history.

For a time, for a lifetime, Peter had known joy beyond anything else. A joy that he now realized had a devastating counter; despair. It was a joy that was inspired by hope and filled with love. A joy born of a marriage and a love that he never thought would end.

A golden age had ended. A reign of four monarchs at Cair Paravel was over. A bond had been broken. A love had been denied. For all the pain that Peter felt, he still could not help but realize the depth of love he still felt. A love he would always feel. A love that carried a terrible price that had now been paid. A love that for a lifetime, indeed for an age … was … just and magnificent.

**- The End -**

**

* * *

A/N:** It's over! My baby's over. sobs and wails I'm going to go away now and bury my head in tissues. I'm sorry to everyone who is disappointed with that ending, but it was always going to be this way. There was never going to be a reprieve. This story would always end how it began – with Edmund's death, with Peter losing Edmund. But you know, they had their lifetime and it was good. It was great. 

If you have enjoyed this story, I hope you let me know and tell me why. It helps Sub see whether and where the Subby writing was good or not. And it's just nice to know that people appreciate something I do. Argh, I'm going to cry now. I suck as an author, because I get too emotionally invested in my stories.

Despite the ending, I truly hope that you have enjoyed reading Just and Magnificent as much as I have absolutely adored writing it. It pains me to say goodbye to it. I almost didn't want to post the last chapter because I didn't want to see it end. But it must end and it has. Please read and review if you liked Just and Magnificent!

* * *

If by some evilness you wish to endure more of my writing, read on ... 

I've always left myself plenty of opportunities to write mini series or sideficcies. The biggest miniseries I would like write is _Just and Magnificent: Border Wars_, which if you read this chapter again, you'll realize what it alludes to. Also the Lucy and Susan mini series as well that are set pre 'The Final Battle'. I would very much like to write them.

Just and Magnificent is over. This story was my take on The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe. Just and Magnificent's sequel … yes, _sequel_, will be based on Prince Caspian. I always said Peter would leave. I didn't say he wouldn't come back. For those who have read the seven books, you will know that Peter returns to Narnia in Prince Caspian. And I will tell you this. That story WILL have a happy ending. I don't care if I'm ruining things by telling you that. But what that happy ending is? You'll just have to read and find out. I always knew that JaM would have this ending, I just didn't know how long it would take me to get here. I have been planning this sequel to JaM since Volume 2, weaving little details that you might have skipped over, making no sense before. But if you read them now with the understanding there is a sequel, you might go 'Holy shit, Sub! You were planning this all along?' And yes, you would be right. First scene of Damaged: Part 1 gives you many clues. There are dozens of them through Volume 2 and even more in Volume 3. Many in this chapter as well.

_SubOrbital Presents_:

**Beyond Magnificent  
**_The sequel to **'Just and Magnificent'**_

_1000 years after the Golden Age ended, Peter, Susan, and Lucy are summoned back to Narnia after Prince Caspian calls for aid with Susan's magic horn. No longer monarchs in their former land, they find the world has changed to a much darker place than the one they left. A warrior stalks the land, causing havoc to Miraz's armies who seek to quell any evidence of a land where animals talked and mythical creatures lived. This Narnia is a land of men with cold hearts and greed in their eyes. A land where a Dark War a thousand years earlier has left a mark on this world beyond what Peter could have expected. Balance was never truly restored as Peter learns when news from Salei Barion reaches him. In Peter's last adventure in Narnia, he must put right the wrongs of the past while helping Prince Caspian to build a new future._

_Main Cast of Characters:_

Peter the Magnificent  
Lucy the Valiant  
Prince Caspian  
Miraz  
&  
Susan the Gentle

That's right. Edmund is not a primary character in this story. But of course he is mentioned and even though he is not alive in this story, Peter's love for him still makes Ed a powerful influence on the story. I do not expect Beyond Magnificent to be anywhere as long as JaM. I have the story mapped out in my head and it's probably shorter than Volume 3 of JaM altogether. I will probably post it on for those of you loyal few who read JaM. Once again, expect canon to go out the window, but that should be accepted by now.

However, Edmund will appear in the Just and Magnificent Sidefics: Border Wars, Curse of the Valiant/Return of the Gentle. These fics take place in the golden age of JaM between 'Celebration' and 'Goodbye'.

**NB**: There is also short series that I wrote called **_'Just Peter Pevensie'_**, which is set in the real world following Peter's departure from Narnia in Just and Magnificent. I have changed canon(again) so that the space of time in the real world between JaM(LWW) and BM(PC) is about three years as opposed to the one year between LWW and PC. I am uncertain as to whether I will post Just Peter Pevensie on If you wish to read it, message me and I'll email it to you. Beyond Magnificent will be my last Narnia series featuring the Pevensies.


End file.
